The Dramatic Readings of Professor Oak
by Snowflake16
Summary: Professor Oak shows Ash and his friends a bunch of bad Pokemon fanfiction, most of the stories featuring them for some odd reason... (Next up: Misty Returns to DiamondPearl! by HighQueen!)
1. PokeSpe Bashes Anime!

Note: If the first few chapters of this dramatic reading seem better than any that might come after, it's because I just started revising it. Just thought I'd let those who just started reading this know.

* * *

_Title: PokeSpe Meets Anime!_

_Chapters: 11_

_Author: madmuffin14_

_Words: 24,099_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

A raven haired teen was sleeping in his bed next to his starter Pokemon. He was a yellow mouse with black-tipped ears and a lightning bolt shaped tail. He also had red sacs on his cheeks. A young woman came into the room and attempted to wake them up.

The creature awakened, but the boy remained asleep. "Just a few more minutes, Mom..." he mumbled.

"Ash, Professor Oak has something he wants to show you," she began, before the mouse sighed and said, _"I'll do it."_

"Thanks, Pikachu," the woman said, and then added, before leaving the room. (#1)

Pikachu charged electricity around his body, and hit Ash with it. He immediately woke up, his hair now messier than before. It didn't hurt him much, having been used to it over the years, but it still stung a little.

"Hey!" he cried. "What was that for?"

_"Professor Oak has something he wants to show us, let's hurry!"_ Pikachu told him, as he got changed. In a few minutes, he was ready. He wore dark grey jeans, black and red shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a jacket with a yelow zipper. It was mainly white with some blue and black, and he wore a red hat with a blue Poke Ball symbol. They both rushed out of the house, ignoring breakfast, and hurried to the lab. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away, so it didn't take long. They were greeted to the sight of all of their friends (and their Pokemon).

"You're late," teased a brunette with a green bandana, though she didn't seem angry at all (in fact, quite the opposite). (#2) However, the black haired boy didn't notice this and looked away from her in embarrassment, not knowing what to say to her.

"M-May, I didn't..." he began, as a younger boy with glasses was holding back laughter.

"Ash, Pikachu! You've finally arrived!" Professor Oak said, giving the girl back her Pokedex. "Has everyone gotten their Pokedex upgraded?"

They all nodded their heads.

"What about me?" Ash asked.

"Yours is upgraded already," a green-haired guy in a suit told him.

_"Cilan's here too! And Iris!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, pointing to a dark-skinned girl. _"Professor Oak brought everyone!"_

After May finished scanning all of the Pokemon she hadn't seen before (mainly those from Unova), Professor Oak sat everyone to a table that had lots of snacks (courtesy of Brock and Cilan).

"There's something that you all might be interested in," said the professor.

"Sure thing!" Ash said. "But make this quick, I have training to do."

"Come on, Ash, you're on break. You just defeated Team Plasma and beat the Unova League. You can wait a while," said another brunette with a white top and blue shorts. (#3)

"All right," the boy said reluctantly.

"I should warn you, some of you may not like most of what I show you, or read to you," Professor Oak told them. "In fact, this one I'm going to read to you right now may shock you."

"What is it about, exactly?" asked a redhead with her hair in a ponytail.

"Misty, let's just say all of you will be surprised," a voice said from the entrance. They all looked to see a boy with spiky brunette hair.

_"Gary,"_ Pikachu said, pointing at him.

"Gramps, Leaf should be coming soon," the boy said, confusing half of the cast. Who was Leaf? Gary continued, "What he's about to read may confuse you, maybe even anger you. I don't know how writers seem to know so much about us, but that's beside the point. Anyone can feel free to leave."

They all chose to stay.

"How bad can what the professor is reading be?" Max asked.

"You'll find out," the man replied, and began reading a document that he had pulled up.

Gary did not look forward to this at all, probably because he knew what was coming. He had actually read it (or at least skimmed through it) before, so he had a good idea of what to expect. He knew the rest of them wouldn't like what they were about to hear, either.

**"Hello everyone! Just so you know, this is not a pokemon anime fanfiction."**

They all looked confused. There was a Pokemon anime? What exactly was a fanfiction?

**"_If you like the anime, or for any other reason think you will be offended by this, then please do not read it. _I will be making fun of the anime, but I am not making fun of the people who like it. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion. My opinion is that the manga is much, much better. I wrote this for fun, and I'm hoping people will have fun reading it."**

"Don't get your hopes too high up, writer," Gary mumbled.

**"Thanks! Oh, and I do not own pokemon,"** the professor read. "Thank Arceus!" he said, scrolling down the page.

"There's a Pokemon manga?" the dark-skinned Breeder asked.

"What's a manga in general?" Max also asked.

"Well, a manga is a type of comic. As for a Pokemon manga, I've never seen one," Professor Oak said, before continuing: **"Giratina had thrown them into another dimension. It was team rocket. All team rocket. They had made it seem easy, capturing Giratina. And, just like that, they had ordered it to send them away." **he read, before he was interrupted by Ash.

"Why does Team Rocket want Giratina, exactly?" he asked, before getting a dirty look from Gary. Even though they settled their rivalry, this didn't stop Gary from doing this kind of thing every once in a while.

"Ash, don't interrupt my gramps," he replied.

"Now, now, settle down, that is a perfectly good question. One which I cannot answer," Oak chided, before continuing. **"It obeyed without fail, as any loyal pokemon would. Thrown out like trash. Into a world unknown. Spiralling through the fabric of dimension, fear growing in their hearts. Dimension travelling was a new thing, and it was horribly taxing on body, mind and spirit. Nothing could stop their minds from racing, even as their bodies grew weaker. And weaker. Crash. Darkness. They were there."**

"What's wrong with this, I don't get it?" May mused.

"You'll see," Professor Oak replied, before continuing: **"Green woke up before any of the others."**

"Who's Green?" Ash asked, and the others shrugged. They didn't know who (s)he was either.

"A better question might be what is Green," Misty joked.

**"His hearing slowly adjusted, and he could hear the light rustling of a forest all around him. He shakily sat up, and opened his eyes. He frowned a bit as his vision slowly focused.**

**'Giratina's gone easy on us,' he mumbled, to no one in particular."**

"You'd think Team Rocket would be ruthless with a Pokemon such as Giratina," Gary pointed out.

**"Everything seemed less threatening somehow. It all looked the same, but it just seemed… different."**

"What's going on?" Brock asked, and like May, the professor simply answered with, "You'll see."

**"He felt for his pack, then pulled out his pokedex, trying to see if it still worked."**

"The first thing on his mind after a battle with Giratina and dimension travelling is whether his Pokedex works?" asked a girl with blue hair.

"Dawn's right," May said. "Isn't he worried about his friends?"

"Maybe he has no friends?" offered a boy with a green shirt and brown hair.

"Kenny, he said Giratina went easy on them, meaning that he was more concerned about a Pokedex than the people around him," Gary told him.

**"He smiled slightly as the screen flickered on. He scrolled through options, and finally came to the new 'Location feature'. It was a handy device unique to the new version of the pokedex. As it searched for a signal, he glanced around."**

"I thought every Pokedex had a map!" yelled a blonde guy with a green scarf.

**"He was in a small clearing, and he was not alone. Red, Blue, and Yellow, as well as Red's pikachu, were slowly stirring."**

"Who are all of these people?" asked Dawn.

**"Red was the next to sit up, rubbing his head.**

**'Wh… where are we?' he muttered sleepily.**

**Green's pokedex beeped as it found their location.**

**'We're just on the outskirts of… Sandalstraw Town,' he announced.**

**'Team rocket sent us here…' whispered Red. 'We've got to be on our guard. Anyone we meet could be working for them.'**

**Green nodded. 'If we ever wish to return home, we must keep a lookout for them. As soon as they realise Giratina didn't completely dispose of us, they'll come here after us. We'll need to be ready to fight. That being said, we know nothing about this world or how it functions…'"**

"They're away from the dimension that 'Team Rocket' is in, aren't they?" asked another green haired boy. It was Drew.

**"'Well, this doesn't look like the worst place Giratina could have sent us,' said Blue, standing up unsteadily. 'But either way, I wouldn't want to meet anything potentially dangerous just yet.'**

**She pulled out a pokeball and released her wigglytuff. She held onto it as it inflated and floated in the breeze.**

**'I'll check and see if the coast is clear.'**

**The two boys watched as she flew up, and became a speck in the sky."**

"Um...what?" Brock asked, checking something in his Pokedex. "Wigglytuff is only 26.5 pounds. How much does she weigh? How old is she?"

**"Green sighed. 'Pesky woman.'**

**Yellow yawned and crawled over to see Pika. Relief washed over her as the small yellow pokemon twitched and stood, completely oblivious to the tiring journey."**

"If it was out of its Poke Ball, shouldn't it be tired too?" said a teen with glasses and a suit. His name was Cheren.

**"Suddenly, Yellow's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet.**

**'Where's Chuchu? She was out of the pokeball too!' The blond frantically searched the clearing and, finding no hint of her friend, tried to set off into the forest.**

**'Yellow, wait!' yelled Red, standing.**

**Green stood as well. 'We're disoriented after the fall! You could be headed anywhere.'**

**Yellow stopped and stood, hopelessly. Her arms fell to her sides and she looked sadly at Red."**

"Isn't that the whole reason for them being on guard?" Max asked, confused.

**"Suddenly, Pika's ears shot up attentively, and he desperately chattered at Yellow.**

**'Pika hears something!' she said, and went over to the yellow mouse.**

**She kneeled down next to Pika. Placing her hand on his forehead, she concentrated deeply. Red and Green watched as she read the pokemon's mind."**

"She's crazy," Drew said.

**"This was her special power. She could focus hard enough to connect with pokemon in such a way that she could sense their thoughts, and even heal their wounds."**

"I'm not buying this," Iris scoffed.

**"All was silent and still.**

**Suddenly, Yellow jumped to her feet.**

**'It _is _Chuchu! She's just over this way!' she shouted. She stood up and followed Pika as he dashed into the woods."**

"I'm sorry, but what did reading Pika's mind have to do with finding Chuchu?" Ash asked.

"Maybe Pika knew where Chuchu went, and that's why she read his mind," Brock tried to explain.

"But then why didn't Pika just go after Chuchu to begin with?" the younger boy questioned.

**"'Yellow!' Red called, but it was too late.**

**At that exact moment, Blue dropped back down with her wigglytuff.**

**'A group of travellers is approaching from the North,' she announced, pointing to where Yellow had just run off.**

**'Yellow! She just…' Red sprinted off, closely followed by Green and a slightly confused Blue."**

"He couldn't just to say that she just ran off?" Kenny asked. "Maybe Blue wouldn't be confused then."

**"After a couple minutes of dashing through the forest, Red was relieved to see Yellow's bright blond ponytail bobbing in a clearing as she spoke to a group of kids. He walked up beside her just as the youngest boy was talking. He had black hair and a red hat."**

"That could be anyone," Ash said, though he tensed up a little. He hoped they wouldn't do anything to him (that is, if it was him).

He continued, **"Ah, yes! I was looking for the owner of this pikachu! I have one myself, and I know how they can turn into super special friends!"**

Gary snickered as Ash's eyes widened. "Wow, super special friends? That sounds weird," Ash said.

Just then, his mother came into the lab. "What's going on? What's taking you so long to show the thing to them?" she asked, before looking at the screen. "What is that? Pokemon research?"

The professor didn't know what to tell her.

"Carry on!" Delia chirped, before sitting between Ash and Brock.

**"As if in response, another pikachu jumped up onto the boy's shoulder.**

**'It's good to see it returning home,' Said a girl with a white hat and… Blue hair."**

"Why is there a pause before the description of my hair?" asked Dawn, looking closer to the screen. Ash grew more worried.

**"The third one, an older boy, just chuckled. Then he caught sight of Blue.**

**'OH MY GOSH! A BEAUTIFUL GIRL HAS WANDERED IN AMONGST US! IT MUST BE FATE!'"**

Brock pouted and went to the corner, and the entire room was silent. Ten seconds later, Oak continued to read.

**"'Ew!' Blue screeched and shoved the boy to the side."**

"Rejected again," Brock said sadly. Max went to go cheer him up as Ash was even more worried than ever before. If those two were Dawn and Brock, then the boy with the Pikachu in his arms must have been..._him_.

**"'Erm… right,' Yellow said, taking her pikachu from the younger boy's arms. She awkwardly glanced at Red, Green and Blue.**

**'Let's go, Yellow,' said Green, annoyed at the false alarm."**

"There was no 'false alarm', what was he worried about, anyway?" May asked.

**"He turned around and started to walk away from the strange group of travellers. The youngest boy suddenly straightened up. Adopting something of a battle stance, he addressed Green."** Oak read, before he was interrupted by Misty.

"What kind of parents name their kids after colors?" she asked, and the rest of them giggled. Even Oak was trying to hold back laughter before he got back to what he was doing.

**"'Come on, Gary! Let's BATTLE!'"**

Now Ash was angry. "Gary's a researcher now, I would never just come up to a researcher and say...that!" he yelled, as Delia tried to calm him down. Professor Oak kept going.

**"Green turned back around, scowling.**

**'I have no time for this. Come on, Red, Blue, Yellow, let's go.'**

**'COME ON GARY! DON'T BE SUCH A COWARD!' The younger boy shouted hysterically. He ran up and stood next to Green. Green reeled around and kicked the boy away. 'I'm not a coward for not wishing to waste my time battling someone like you,' he said, still calm."**

Both Ash and Gary were furious now.

"What does he mean, 'someone like me'?" Ash demanded.

"I would never do or say something like that to my childhood friend, even if he is annoying me!" Gary yelled.

"I'm sure your counterpart would be much nicer. Let me continue," Oak said to his grandson, scrolling down.

**"'Thatwasn'tnicethatwasn'tnicethatwasn'tnice,' whimpered the boy from the ground.**

**The blue-haired girl ran to the boy's side and pulled him up.**

**'Since when are you so rude? I thought you were a poet! I challenge you to a double battle! You and one of your new friends!'"**

"Are there no differences in appearance between Gary and Green?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know, Dawn." Gary shrugged.

**"Red chuckled."**

"That wasn't funny!" Ash and Dawn yelled at the same time.

**"'Aw, come on Green. It's just for fun. Let these kids have their battle…'**

**Red pulled out a pokeball and smiled. He looked at Green expectantly.**

**Blue giggled and Yellow stared, wide-eyed.**

**The young traveller smiled.**

**'Oh yeah, well you can't beat me!' He glanced at Red."**

"That doesn't sound like me at all," Ash said, looking away from everyone, as Brock and Misty held back laughter.

**"'For Gary's new friends, I'll introduce myself! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! I'm gonna be the greatest pokemon master ever! I have seven badges and I'm almost on my way to the league! This won't be easy!'**

**'This was your idea,' said Green, through gritted teeth.**

**'Seven badges?' mouthed Red in disbelief. 'From Pallet Town?'"**

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Hilbert asked. "Especially since he's never seen him battle before."

**"The girl with Blue hair began to talk.**

**'I'm Dawn, from Twinleaf Town! I'm gonna be the best co-ordinator ev…'**

_Why does this have to take place in Sinnoh?_ Dawn thought.

**'Shut up!' shouted Green, releasing his rhydon.**

Dawn glared at Gary. She couldn't believe that an alternate universe version of him could be so rude. Gary shrank under her glare, and his grandpa kept going.

**"'Referee?' Asked Green. 'Either you win, or you don't. It's obvious who wins in friendly matches. There's no need for you."**

"Maybe, but some people tend to go too far with their Pokemon," Brock noted.

**"Now get off the sidelines before you're hit by an attack.'**

**Brock looked startled. He turned toward his friends. 'Be careful, guys! He called."**

"You mean to tell me these people don't care whether or not they hit someone?" Brock yelled.

"That's terrible!" said a blonde girl with a hat.

"I agree, Bianca," added the brunette with the white top. "Brock is on the sidelines, isn't he?"

"Yes, Hilda, this story said just as much, so I don't know why they would kick him out when the sidelines are not part of the actual battlefield. Stray attacks do happen, but that's why they should be careful," Cheren said.

**"Ash looked serious now. The look didn't suit him."**

"What do you mean, it didn't suit me?" he yelled. "I'll show that writer a thing or-" he ranted, before his mother interrupted him.

"Sweetie, don't be too angry, it's just a story," Delia asked.

**"PIKACHU! USE THUNDERSHOCK! AIM FOR THE HORN!" **

"I have other Pokemon than just Pikachu, you know!" Ash yelled, before realizing that the writer wasn't actually here. "Sorry about that," he said, embarassed. "Continue on..."

**"The blast of electricity was immediately drawn to rhydon's horn. It did nothing."**

"Really?" Max asked sarcastically.

**"'My rhydon has the lightningrod ability. No matter where you aim, electric attacks will be drawn to the horn. As well as that, rhydon is a ground type. Electric attacks don't work," Green said, annoyed at his challenger."**

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Obvious," Ash said venomously.

**"Ash stood across the field, a rather dim expression on his face. ****Giving up, Green ordered his rhydon to use stomp. Within seconds, Ash's pikachu was fainted on the ground."**

"Why didn't he have Pikachu dodge it and use Iron Tail?" Dawn asked. "It's not like him to just give up."

_"How did I faint in one hit?!"_ Pikachu demanded, sparks on his cheeks.

**"'Get out of the battlefield!' called Red, concerned for the strange boy."**

"Can't this guy wait just a few seconds?" Misty asked fiercely. "They would be in the way, too, if their Pokemon just lost!"

**"'Piplup, use HYDRO PUMP!' shouted Dawn."**

"Umm, can you not make me sound like I'm shouting?" Dawn requested.

"Sorry, it's the author, not me," the Pokemon Professor replied. **"Red quickly had Poli deflect it with his own hydro pump. The water needlessly exploded. Poli's attack broke free and ricocheted back at piplup. The penguin pokemon fainted upon impact."**

"Number one, why would I send a Piplup against a Poliwrath? Number two, WHY WOULD I USE HYDRO PUMP ON A WATER TYPE INSTEAD OF, I DON'T KNOW, _DRILL PECK!_" she screeched, and the others had to cover their ears.

_"And how did I also get defeated in one hit? And by a attack that's my type, no less!"_ Piplup screeched.

**"An extra shadow fell over Ash's face, clutching pikachu in the middle of the field."**

"An extra shadow? What's that supposed to be?" Ash asked, curiously. No one knew the answer to that.

**"'It's okay! Everyone loses sometimes."**

"So?" he asked. "Doesn't everyone know that?"

**" I'm sure if you just keep trying, someday you can be a great pokemon trainer!' he said, in a practised speech he had recited to hundreds of challengers.**

"He's a lot better than you! You got lucky!" May yelled.

"Let's see you take on Tobias, or Paul, for that matter!" Dawn added.

"I am a great Pokemon Trainer," Ash said, more to himself than anyone else. Professor Oak continued to read while Delia put a hand to his shoulder.

**"So how did this boy, with his skill level, get seven badges?"**

"You wouldn't have beaten me if I was written the way I was supposed to be!" Ash shouted.

**"The four pokedex owners sent out each of their flying pokemon."**

"Doesn't every licensed trainer own a Pokedex?" Max asked, and the rest of them nodded.

**"Red mounted an aerodactyl, Green jumped onto his charizard, Blue held onto a hovering wigglytuff, and Yellow appeared to have sprouted wings as her butterfree grasped her back."**

"What does she expect that Butterfree to do, fly her?" Drew asked incredulously, and Gary held back laughter at that question.

**"The reaction was immediate.**

**'What kind of pokemon is _that_?' Ash and Dawn asked at the same time."**

"We know what they are!" yelled Ash and Dawn at the same time.

**"They were holding pokedexes."**

"Yeah, so?" Cheren asked, seeming bored.

**"The pokedex owners thought back to their dimension. Team Rocket had stolen Red, Green and Blue's pokedexes once."**

"Why would they want to steal a Pokedex?" Cheren asked. "Can't they just get their own? It's not like Professor Oak can ban them from getting one, especially if he doesn't know just what the Zekrom they plan to do with one."

**"Then they had replicated them, and created black pokedexes."**

"This is making no sense, they stole theirs just to create black ones?" Max asked.

**"Sird, Orm, and Carr had pokedexes."**

"I have no idea who those are, so don't ask me," Gary said.

**"These mysterious kids had pokedexes."**

"Didn't we introduce themselves just a few minutes ago?" Dawn asked. "We can't still be mysterious to them, unless they just didn't pay attention."

**No matter how weak they were, they could be part of Team Rocket."**

"Weak?" Brock asked no one in particular. "And we are NOT part of Team Rocket!"

**"It was always better to be safe than sorry."**

"I can't see where this is going," Kenny said.

**"In two seconds, Blue had their pokedexes."**

"So now they're stealing their Pokedexes?" Max asked, obviously not pleased.

"How did she do that in two seconds?" Ash wondered.

**"'How did you get these?' Blue asked, holding them high as Ash and Dawn jumped for them. She seemed to be enjoying herself."**

"We should be sending our Pokemon after her!" Dawn said, looking angrier than ever.

**"'You're… you're Team Rocket,' she concluded. "There's no way… Professor Oak's here…"**

"How dare she accuse us of being Team Rocket? Right now, they're acting more like Team Rocket than we are!" Brock yelled. "She didn't even give them a chance to explain how they got them!"

**"'We're taking you to this world's jail."**

"Like Officer Jenny would let you get away with that!" Brock laughed. Once again, Gary held back laughter.

**"Then we can lock you up for a bit, while we find the rest of your Rocket buddies."**

"They would probably think everyone in our world is Team Rocket," Hilda said. "They're just very paranoid."

**"We're not dragging you around on our search. If you guys also stole or replicated badges, we can convince the police to keep you for us.'**

"But didn't this Blue person also replicate badges?" Misty asked. "Right now she sounds like a hypocrite!" She held her mallet tightly in her hands, and everyone else slowly backed away from her.

**"Red nodded and picked up Ash and his pikachu in Aero's talons. He struggled and complained, but Red ignored him and took to the sky. ****Green did the same with Dawn, who shrieked and flailed about. Green looked very annoyed, and took off after Red. ****Yellow followed."**

"How did she follow them?" Iris wondered.

"She has a Butterfree," Professor Oak replied, before Iris looked up Butterfree on Ash's Pokedex and frowned. "That thing doesn't even look like it could lift someone up. Again, I'm _not_ buying this at all," she repeated.

"I had to ask, didn't I?" Drew asked, sweat dropping.

**"****There was a bit of a silence as Blue turned towards Brock.**

**'You're coming too!' she announced, sending out Blasty and ordering an aerial hydro pump."**

"So we're just sitting there, letting them do this to us?" Ash said. "This is not us at all, we should be fighting these people who call us Team Rocket!"

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed. "In fact...I bet THEY'RE Team Rocket!"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Max said, before asking, "What's an 'aerial Hydro Pump', anyway?"

"I don't know, but why is Yellow letting her friends do this to us?" Brock asked. "She really seemed like a kind, sweet little girl."

"If by 'kind and sweet', you mean 'spineless', then yes, she is," Iris told him.

"I guess she's no better than any of them," Max addressed Brock.

**"Brock didn't even complain, just looked at Blue with a mushy expression. ****Blue scowled at him, then followed Red and Green into the sky."**

"But I would never fall in love with the villain!" Brock complained.

"He'll be okay soon enough, continue," Misty said.

"That's the end of the first chapter," Professor Oak said. "What do you think?"

"This is awful! Look what this author did to my Ashy!" his mom cried.

"And Brock too! And I got messed with as well!" Dawn agreed. "Does it ever get any better?"

"No," Oak replied. "In fact, it gets even worse..."

Just then, a bumbling trio (well, a duo and a Meowth anyway, but they were technically a trio, since the Meowth was almost like a human) came through the door.

"It's Team Rocket!" Dawn said.

"If you came to steal this lab's Pokemon, don't bother, you're severely outnumbered," Cheren said.

"On the contrary, we came to see what this commotion is about. From the sounds of things, some twerps have been ruined," Jessie said, giggling.

Professor Oak started to laugh himself.

"What's so funny?" James asked, as Gary stared at Professor Oak.

"Gramps, do the honors," Gary said, as Professor Oak clicked on the next chapter...

* * *

#1: No, humans do not understand Pokemon clearly, she just had a good idea of what he was saying.

#2: Decided to add some Advanceshipping hints!

#3: I have retconned Hilda (and some other cameo/non-anime characters) into the plot.


	2. Blasting Off Again - To The Past

Everyone prepared themselves as Professor Oak was getting ready to read the second chapter of PokeSpe Meets Anime. After that horrible first chapter, how could this get any worse?

**"Hello everybody! Once again, do not read this is you will be offended by me making fun of the anime. ****Sorry this chapter's a little shorter than the last one. I hope you enjoy it anyway. ****I am aware that Team Rocket changed their motto, but the old one is the one I remember, so I'm using it. Sorry. ****And I still don't own pokemon."**

"How could he not remember our new motto?" James asked.

"She," Professor Oak corrected.

"Why should I care about this person's gender when she can't even take thirty seconds to remember our motto?" James retorted.

"Even worse..._we're_ in this story!" Jessie exclaimed, horrified.

"Now, now, settle down," Oak said, before continuing: **"'Uurgh…' Gold pulled himself up. A wave of exhaustion washed over him, but he ignored it. Someone was standing near him.**

**'It's about time you woke up,' said Silver nonchalantly. He was standing, and had his pokedex open in his palm."**

"So these are new characters?" Kenny asked, and Professor Oak nodded.

**"'We're just outside a town called Sandalstraw,' he announced, nodding towards a few buildings on the horizon.**

**"Weird," said Gold, staring at the buildings.**

"We're not even in this chapter yet and she's already making fun of Sinnoh?" Kenny asked angrily, as Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but calm down," the coordinator told him.

**"Crystal started to stir. 'Wh-where?' she asked, following Gold's eyes and looking at the town.**

**Silver tossed Crystal his pokedex.**

**'There's a lot of information there. I think we should research as much as we can before we decide what to do next,' he said.**

**'Pokemon ping pong?' Asked Crystal, staring bewilderedly at the town's information."**

"Yeah, so?" Dawn asked, still somehow calm.

**"Gold rolled his eyes. 'Wow, these people must have no social lives.'"**

Now Dawn and Barry were furious.

"They do social activities, yet they have 'no social lives'?!" Dawn demanded. "What do they do for fun, just make fun of any new place they arrive at?"

"That doesn't make any sense at all! They're not even trying to adapt to our world!" Barry added. "What's wrong with doing activities with your Pokemon once in a while? Who says we only have to battle?"

"I would hate to see how they'd react to a Pokemon Contest," May said.

"Too bad, because you're going to have to hear it soon," Gary told her.

**"Silver ignored Gold and addressed Crystal. 'From this data, I am able to conclude that this world functions similarly to our own. It also has humans, pokemon, and the same general standard of living.'"**

"Then why are they saying we have no social lives?" the blonde Sinnoh native exclaimed. "I oughta fine that writer!"

**'But it's different,' announced Gold. He stood up and leaned against his billiards cue to steady himself. 'It feels like, the land of the fluffy bunearies or something.'**

"I'm REALLY starting to hate this Gold person," Kenny said.

**"Silver glared at Gold, and he shrunk back. 'This is nothing to joke about. Team Rocket sent us here. They could be coming back to finish us off at any point. We need to be on constant alert.'"**

"At least Silver seems to have a brain," Dawn said.

**"Crystal stood up and steadied herself. She handed Silver back his pokedex. There was a moment of silence.**

**'So what now?' she asked. 'Do you think we should head for town or…'**

**'Yes!' Gold yelled. 'It's no good just standing here talking!'**

**He released Ataro and jumped onto his skateboard. He wheeled away before his companions could protest."**

The entire cast stared at Barry. He almost reminded them of Gold, except that the former was much less of a jerk.

"Who's Ataro?" Barry asked nervously. No one knew the answer to that.

**"They sighed and followed. Gold burst through the edge of the city and raced through the crowd, much to the annoyance of the people around him. A chorus of 'Hey! Watch where you're going!' rang all around him.**

**'_I'm going to kill Gold_,' Crystal thought, standing at the edge of the crowd."**

"Crystal's going to have to wait in line, I'll kill him first," Kenny said, pounding a fist into his hand.

**"She reluctantly sent out her xatu, and quickly zoomed over the throng caught up to Gold. Grabbing his arm, she stopped him in his tracks. He turned on a dime and managed to avoid falling.**

**'We-need-to-keep-a-low-profile!' she hissed.**

**Silver dropped from his murkrow and landed cleanly next to Gold and Crystal."**

"I'm not following this," Iris said, though she decided not to dwell on that. The others looked just as confused as she was, including Professor Oak, though he immediately continued, **"'There's a deserted alleyway just over there,' he stated.**

**Crystal nodded. Gold looked longingly at a nearby food stand, then followed them into the alley. Silver stood ahead of the group and checked his pokedex again.**

**'Alright. We're just outside Sandalstraw Museum,' he looked up at Gold. 'And I recommend you stop acting stupid. We don't want to attract Team Rocket.'"**

Jessie, James and Meowth shuddered when they heard that last sentence. They were really hoping that "Team Rocket" in the story really meant the twerps (who the writer probably thought was Team Rocket). If the writer happened to be talking about the organization as a whole, that would be fine with them, too. But if the three of them were involved...

**"Gold sighed and leaned against the building. So what if Team Rocket appears? I'm ready to fight them! I want to get out of this creepy place!'"**

"There's nothing creepy about Sinnoh!" yelled Dawn, obviously angry. How dare this writer call her home region creepy? Hilda and Ash didn't look too happy either. This Gold person reminded them of Trip, one of Ash's rivals. He often made fun of Kanto, calling it "the boonies". Gold was no better than him, or any of Ash's other rivals, for that matter. She then continued her rant, "He's not going to get out of this 'creepy place' by just recklessly picking a fight! Team Rocket is not just going to conveniently show up in front of three random kids!"

**"A silence hung over the group. They knew this was much easier said than done. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light.**

**'What the…' Gold jumped up, facing the direction the light came from.**

**Crystal also jumped up and spun towards it, and Silver released sneasel out of instinct. Two teenagers and a meowth appeared."**

"The horror!" James yelled, as the trio's faces turned pale.

"They look more like adults," Bianca pointed out.

**"The boy had purple hair. The girl had pink hair that stuck out at an impossible angle."**

"What is she, color blind?" Jessie yelled. "My hair is clearly magenta-colored! And there is NO trace of purple anywhere in his hair!" She pointed at James.

**_"Prepare for trouble!_**

**_Make it double!_**

**The Johto dex holders relaxed slightly. These people didn't seem to be anything to be afraid of."**

"What's a Dex Holder?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound like anything special," Jessie replied. "Anyone can hold a Pokedex. And what do you mean, 'nothing to be afraid of'?!"

"And also, why are we bothering three random kids when we could be trying to capture Pikachu?" James asked.

**_"To protect the world from devastation!_**

**_To unite all people within our nation!"_**

"Wow, this motto is even more annoying than the one I'm used to," Dawn pointed out.

**"Gold slumped against the building. 'All right, get on with it. What the **** do you want?' he paused. 'Wait, what was that weird beeping noise?'**

**'You can't swear!' said the guy with purple hair. '4kids forbids it!'"**

"Four kids forbid them to swear? Who could they be?" asked Bianca.

"So we're letting a bunch of kids push us around _and_ interrupt our motto?" James complained. "That's not us!"

**"'Don't interrupt our motto!' said the meowth.**

**'Your… your pokemon just talked!' Crystal said. 'Who are you?'"**

"Maybe if your friend here didn't interrupt our motto, you would know!" Meowth yelled.

**"The strangers ignored them, and continued.**

**_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_**

**_To extend our reach to the stars above!_**

**Gold looked slightly amused. Crystal just stared. Silver was getting very annoyed."**

"In his defense, the motto _is_ annoying," Brock said quietly, and the others (minus Team Rocket, who didn't hear him) nodded in agreement.

**_"Jessie!_**

**_James!_**

**_Team Rocke…_**

**Before they even finished their sentence, they were being held by Silver's pokemon.**

**Feraligatr had James, ursaring had Jessie, and sneasel was sitting on meowth."**

"What...what a jerk!" James yelled.

**"'Let us goooo-ooo!' whined James."**

"I do NOT sound like that!" James screamed.

**"'WHAT did you say your name was?' Silver growled."**

"If he didn't interrupt us, maybe he'd have a better idea of who we are!" Meowth repeated.

**"'We're Team Rocket! And we came to steal your pokemon!' Announced Jessie.**

**'Well you're doing a pretty crummy job of it, huh?' asked Gold, raising one eyebrow.**

**Silver calmed himself down and turned towards the teens again. 'I've had enough bad experiences with people who claim to be Team Rocket. If you guys think you're cool or something by going around under that name…'"**

"Can't he see our uniforms?" Jessie yelled, kicking the nearest object or person...which, unfortunately, was Piplup. Piplup toppled over, before getting back up, enraged.

"How dare you?" Piplup yelled, before Dawn dragged it away.

"That's enough, you two," Dawn scolded.

"But she started it!" Piplup argued, but a look from Dawn told him to cut it out.

**"'But, we really are! Mr. Giovanni employed us!' Jessie said.**

**Crystal looked at Silver, worried. He was staring at Team Rocket again. 'How dare you poke fun at him like that? When… when he's in this state?' Silver said, turning away."**

"What state?" Ash asked. "I don't even know what's going on."

"I hate to say it, but neither do I. If this writer would explain certain things, I could follow this," Iris said.

"And we didn't even say anything about Giovanni," James said.

**"'Silver…' Gold said, quietly.**

**Silver just looked at him, then turned to face "Team Rocket" again. All of a sudden, there were five pokemon facing the Johto trio. 'Team Rocket' had somehow managed to release their pokemon. Gold and Crystal sent out Ataro and Hitmonee."**

"Hitmonee?" Ash asked, looking at the screen. "Does she mean 'Hitmonlee'?"

**"The opponent's pokemon were defeated in less than four seconds."**

"Five of our Pokemon were defeated in less than four seconds?" James complained.

"That's not fair, or realistic in the least!" Jessie shrieked.

No one bothered to tell Jessie off about being fair. She had a point, after all.

"How is that even possible?" Ash said. "Not even we can defeat them in that amount of time."

"They must be really good," Hilbert said.

"Or this writer is a liar," Cheren said. "That should not be possible, at all."

**"'That was actually kind of pathetic,' Gold announced, recalling Ataro."**

"I'll show him pathetic!" Jessie yelled, flying into a flaming rage. James had to hold her back.

_Hot, hot, hot!_ he thought.

**"There was a chorus of laughter that was probably intended to sound evil."**

"Probably intended?!" Meowth mouthed. "Dis isn't funny at all!"

**"Suddenly, a giant robot appeared out of nowhere. 'Team Rocket' shook off Silver's pokemon and jumped into it.**

**'What! You were all just being held back by creatures at least double your weight!' Crystal shouted."**

"They had a giant robot to help them, didn't they?" Hilda asked. "Of course they would escape from his Pokemon."

**"Jessie looked upset that they were not terrified at the genius of their plan."**

"Neither are we. I don't see what the problem is," Ash stated.

**"'Yeah, well your hair defies gravity!' She yelled at Crystal. Gold stared at Jessie's hair, then Crystal's. He shrugged."**

"Does dis writer know anyting about us?" Meowth asked.

"Also, what was the point of that hair conversation?" Max asked.

**"'Enough talk! Time to steal your pokemon!' Called James. He fiddled with some random controls inside the robot, then proceeded to chase Gold, Silver and Crystal."**

"She makes it sound like I don't know what I'm doing," James said. "We should be using its features on them, like maybe rocket launchers! How are we supposed to steal their Pokemon if all we do is chase them! This is _not_ a game of Meowth-and-Pikachu!"

The two mentioned Pokemon exchanged glances with each other when he said that last statement.

**"Within three seconds, they all had out their flying pokemon, and were able to completely avoid the robot."**

"They needed to send out flying types to avoid the robots themselves?" Max asked, confused. (#1) "Did they even recall their other Pokemon? We know Gold recalled 'Ataro', whoever that is, but it doesn't say the other Pokemon were recalled. Why didn't they just use those to defend them from the robot?"

"More importantly, how did they do that in three seconds?" Bianca asked, also confused.

**"Crystal ordered Xatee to use confusion, and the giant robot faltered. Gold's Mantaro quickly unleashed a water gun, and the robot crashed to the ground, narrowly avoiding the buildings around it."**

"Okay, how does no one notice a giant robot fighting a bunch of kids?" Iris asked. "How come nobody is running, or trying to help? The rest of the townspeople don't even seem to be there."

**"The group recalled their flying pokemon, surprised at how easy it had been to stop the robot."**

Team Rocket looked angry that they got defeated so easily.

**"They jumped to the head of the machine, and pulled 'Team Rocket' out of the wreckage. Now Explotaro held James, Feraligatr had Jessie, and Mega took the meowth. There was a moment of quiet as the dex holders stood across from 'Team Rocket'."**

"That didn't work the first time, somehow, why would they try to bind them again?" Cheren asked. "Why not just put them to sleep or something? Meganium can learn Sleep Powder, can't it?"

Brock and Gary nodded.

**"'Quick! Back to the balloon!' Shouted James.**

**'There's a balloon now too?' Crystal said, with exasperation."**

"How did they not notice? This is making little sense," Hilbert voiced his opinion.

**"'Team Rocket' leaped into a giant hot air balloon shaped like a meowth. Gold and Crystal stared in disbelief.**

**'Gold, send out your politoed,' called Silver."**

"Why does he need to send out Politoed? They have flying Pokemon that can reach them, don't they? Do they expect a random Hydro Pump attack or something to reach them? If so, they could use the ones they currently have out instead of wasting time," Gary pointed out.

**"Gold sent out Poltaro, confused. 'Okay… why?' he asked, turning towards Silver.**

**'Crystal, instruct your meganium to use frenzy plant,' said Silver, ignoring Gold."**

"Why does he have to tell them what to do without explaining to them?" Bianca asked, angrily. "And why is Crystal just taking the order without thinking for herself? It wouldn't be so bad if he had explained why, but he didn't."

She calmed down a little, before continuing, "I may be overreacting a little, but I just don't like the idea of the female lead just taking orders without reasoning or explanation."

"And how can Frenzy Plant even reach their balloon?" Brock asked. "I know this has been said before, but this does not make sense! And wouldn't it be easier just to use their flying Pokemon, which they had out earlier, to chase them down?" (#2)

"Don't give dem any ideas, big twoip!" Meowth yelled at him.

**"Silver readied his Feraligatr. "Awww, let me help!" said Gold, recalling Poltaro and sending out Explotaro.**

**Before Silver could react, the three pokemon used the ultimate moves.**

**An ear-splitting bang exploded the balloon and blew up half of the building next to them.**

**'Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!' cried Jessie, James and meowth."**

Team Rocket hid their faces in shame and shook their heads.

**"'What? Did you guys see that? They just paused in mid-air and…' Gold paused and looked at Silver and Crystal.**

**If looks could kill, Gold would definitely be dead.**

**'Wha… what's wrong?' He asked, a little afraid.**

**'You IDIOT, Gold! You recalled you politoed! I immediately observed that things explode in this world at points when they would not normally in ours. Now this building is ruined! Your politoed's damp ability could have prevented this!' Silver yelled.**

"So then why didn't he just explain to him?" Delia asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Also, if what Silver said about explosions in this world is true, why didn't they just use their flying Pokemon, like Gary and Brock said?" Cheren added.

**"Silver glared at Gold. He shrunk against the opposite building, apologising repeatedly. Crystal just stared at the wreckage.**

**'Now we've done it…'"**

Professor Oak was done reading. All of them just stared at him. This ending was terrible, like the one for the previous chapter. There was no cliffhanger, or anything. They would have thought that the ending would involve them surrounded by police or something, but this was underwhelming.

"How does it feel to know we're not the only ones being ruined?" Ash asked, as they finally put their hands away from their faces.

"Terrible!" the three of them cried.

Professor Oak settled them down, and then clicked on Chapter 3, the others not knowing what to expect...

* * *

#1: It doesn't say that they actually flew on their flying types (which makes no sense, for obvious reasons)

#2: Frenzy Plant looks different in the manga for certain Pokemon, but it's never explained in the story, and even if it was, the anime (and game) version of Frenzy Plant is different.


	3. How Many Pokedex Are There?

If they thought this chapter couldn't be any worse than the last two, then they would be wrong. They didn't seem to think the previous chapter would be any worse than the first, but somehow, it was. It didn't seem like they would lower their expectations, at least not to the point where they would even tolerate this story, so naturally, the Kanto professor was expecting a lot of negative reactions towards the story. He then began to read this third chapter.

**"Hello again! Thanks to everyone who gave me the awesome reviews!"  
**

"People actually liked this?" May asked no one in particular.

"I guess it's not that bad..." said a voice from the corner of the lab. "...that is, when you're not being made fun of." They all looked to see a boy that appeared to have white hair, who hadn't said anything since Professor Oak gathered them all here.

"Brendan, you don't like this story, do you?" Max asked.

"Not really," Brendan said. "I'm not even sure what the story is about, to be honest. But you have to look at it from the perspective of other people, the 'Dex Holders' in particular, though that probably doesn't make it any better in itself."

"Poor Brendan," Gary muttered, remembering hearing his name a couple of times later in the story.

**"Sorry this took so long -_-."**

"Apology accepted?" Max asked.

**"Don't read this is you will be offended by me making fun of the anime. ****I don't own pokemon."**

"What is she talking about?" Ash asked, looking at his friends.

**"Sapphire blinked awake."**

"I sure hope Sapphire isn't my counterpart," said Max and Brendan at the same time.

**"She immediately jumped to her feet. Her legs almost gave out, but she ignored it, and instinctively scampered up a tree."**

When Max and Brendan heard the word "she", they both signed in relief as the professor continued, while May's face turned pale. If Sapphire wasn't their counterpart, then...she must have been _hers!_ She just hoped Sapphire would at least be better than the others shown thus far.

**"'Where the heck…' she mumbled, looking at a city to her left.**

**It actually looked somewhat familiar. It was almost like Petalburg City. But it wasn't quite right. Buildings were moved around or added, and some scenery was missing. Yet the feeling of familiarity remained."**

All of the Hoenn residents frowned at this.

**"She frowned slightly, and jumped down to get a closer look. **

**Something rustled to her left. Her head whipped around and she sniffed the air. Friend or foe?"**

"Now this story is starting to be interesting," Brendan said, looking intrigued. Professor Oak merely chuckled at his naivety and continued to read.

**"Ruby groaned and sat up. 'Sa…Sapphire? Where… what's going on?'**

**Sapphire relaxed and turned back towards the city.**

**'There's a city over there. It looks almost like Petalburg, to me. I don't know. It's… different,'**

**Ruby looked confused. 'Different… how?'"**

Everyone braced themselves for any upcoming horrible description as Professor Oak continued to read.

**"He jumped to his feet at a sudden noise to their right. Shuffling, then a bang, and muffled curse words."**

Delia made everyone that was sixteen and under step out of the lab for any upcoming curse words, but Professor Oak assured her that it was okay, as no _actual_ curses were in the story. She then had them sit back down and gestured for the professor to continue.

**"Ruby and Sapphire looked nervously at the area the sound came from.**

**'Stupid shoemaker!' Said the familiar voice."**

"I'm sorry, what?" Iris asked.

**"'Emerald! Over here!' Sapphire called.**

**The blond boy turned to face the other Hoenn pokedex owners."**

At first, Barry stiffened, but then he relaxed. Emerald couldn't be his counterpart; they were from different regions. Even if Emerald did turn out to be his counterpart, at least he wasn't too bad...so far.

**"'Hey guys! I knew you were somewhere around here! My pokedex's been beeping like crazy! Hold on a sec…'"**

"What does a beeping Pokedex have to do with anything?" Brock asked. This was one of the few times where he was genuinely confused about something factual. (#1)

"I don't know, but at least the writer seems to have improved," Max said. "There's no bad descriptions or anything."

**"Emerald took out his pokedex, and pressed a button. The beeping was immediately silenced."**

"Umm...why didn't he press that button earlier?" Misty asked.

**"It was eerily quiet.**

**'Well, um… I'm going to go see Petalburg city,' said Ruby uncertainly, looking questioningly at Sapphire.**

**Sapphire nodded, and she and Emerald followed. The three of them peered through a couple of bushes at the strange city."**

"Aren't they _from_ there, or at least from Hoenn? They shouldn't be talking about it that way," Brendan said.

"At least they're trying to adapt?" May offered.

**"After a while, Ruby spoke.**

**'It does look like Petalburg,' he said slowly.**

**'What now?' Asked Sapphire.**

**Emerald shrugged.**

**'We might as well go check it out.'**

**Without a second thought, the tenth pokedex owner set off for the city."**

"Tenth Pokedex owner? Doesn't every licensed trainer have a Pokedex?" Ash asked, confused. "How old is he, because unless he's at least middle-aged, there's no way he was the tenth person to own a Pokedex."

"I think middle-aged might be pushing it a bit far, but otherwise, you're right," Hilda said. "Emerald doesn't even seem that old."

**"Sapphire looked at Ruby nervously. If that _was_ Petalburg, then…**

**'We're in a whole other world,' said Ruby, more to reassure himself then to voice his thoughts. 'There's no way dad has a gym here.'"**

Max and May shuddered a little. That meant that they were technically related to Ruby, though at least he was more likable than some of the other characters featured in this story so far.

**"He still did not follow Emerald.**

**'Come on,' Said Sapphire, setting off toward their companion. Ruby reluctantly followed.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

"What's that supposed to be?" Hilda asked, confused.

"I guess 'OOOOOOOO' is suppose to be a howling sound," Cheren concluded.

"Well, it's not making this story any better," Max said, and the rest of them agreed. "It just sounds silly, though I suppose improvement does come at a price."

**"They found Emerald examining a signpost. 'Well that clears things up,' he said blithely.**

**Welcome to Petalburg City.**

**Gym leader- Norman"**

"Please don't let Dad be messed up!" Max cried. They all felt sorry for the kid. He really looked up to his dad, and for someone his age (#2) to possibly have to see (or hear) a derailed version of his dad was just awful, to say the least.

**"Sapphire cleared her throat awkwardly. Ruby looked shocked. The uncomfortable moment was interrupted by a voice to their left."**

"That better not be who I think it is..." he said, squirming in his seat.

**"'That's so cyuuute! Are you guys all co-ordinators too?'"**

"That's me, isn't it?" May asked quietly. No one answered the question.

**"The Hoenn pokedex owners turned to look at the tactless stranger."**

"I'm a Pokedex owner too," she said.

**"Sapphire jumped back and knocked over the signpost."**

"She's going to have to pick that up," Drew said.

"No one notices, or cares, so it doesn't matter," Gary told him.

**"The girl looked almost exactly like her."**

May sank in her seat as she heard this sentence. It took a while before she was able to sit up again.

"May, are you okay?" Ash asked, approaching her.

Her cheeks turned red and she said, "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Your face is saying otherwise."

All the rest of them sweatdropped; even at the age of 16 (#3), he was still dense. May thanked Arceus he didn't trace her blushing to _something else entirely._

**"'That's creepy,' said Emerald conversationally."**

"What's creepy is a bunch of random guys randomly ending up into our world without any explanation!" Ash yelled angrily. His opinion of Emerald, which was neutral, had dropped dramatically, not only to him, but to the rest of the lab's occupants. The same would soon happen with Ruby and Sapphire.

"I'll show him creepy!" yelled May, bursting into flames. Dawn and Misty held her back, and were trying to calm her down.

**"'You must be a huge fan!' squealed the girl. 'You do such a good impersonation! Do you want an autograph or something?'"**

"Wouldn't May be freaked out by an almost perfect replica of herself, especially after the 'Mayley' incident?" Max asked, as May put a hand over his mouth. "Don't bring that back up!" she yelled frantically.

"Who's Mayley?" Hilbert asked, and May quickly answered, "No one! Continue!"

**"Sapphire looked severely annoyed. 'Who ARE you?'"**

"At least they're trying to introduce themselves," Gary said quietly.

**"The girl smiled. 'SOME people know ME as the PRIN-cess of Hoenn! But you can call me MAY!'"**

_Why does she sound like that?_ Ash wondered.

"Since when did I call myself the Princess of Hoenn?" May questioned. "Also, could you not make me sound so patronizing?"

"As I've said to Dawn, it's the author, not me," the professor said apologetically, before getting back to what he was doing.

**"May's voice was patronising, and fluctuated annoyingly."**

This set her off. "How does she even know me? I've never even met this writer before, how can she say I'm annoying when she's probably never heard or seen me before?" She looked like she was about to cry. Cheren put a hand to her shoulder.

"Well, you are a popular coordinator. But don't worry about what some dumb writer says," he said. "We don't think you're annoying."

"Thanks," said May, feeling a little better. She then turned to Professor Oak. "Continue."

**"'Erm, I'm Sapphire, and that's Emerald and Ruby. And I'm not four years old, you know!' Said Sapphire, agitated. 'And I am definitely NOT a co-ordinator! This is all a big misunderstanding…'**

**'O-kay! Well, it's nice to meet you, anyway!" May sang. "Have any of you ever been in a pokemon contest?'"**

"Umm...didn't this lookalike just say she wasn't a coordinator?" Max pointed out, after May removed her hand from his face.

"Yeah, so why is she saying this?" Misty asked. "She could be just asking if she's at least been in one before, but she could have phrased that better."

**"Sapphire looked at Ruby, as if daring him to talk to this irksome stranger."**

"So this author's resorting to personal insults just to get her point across?" stated a dark-skinned girl with purple hair. "What a child."

"I have to agree, Iris. This is a recipe for disaster." said a green-haired guy in a suit.

May, Max, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Brendan, Misty, and a few others looked confused. "What do you mean by that, exactly?" Kenny asked.

"She seems to have all of the necessary ingredients for a story, but they're just not brewed in the way they should be," the guy answered.

"Forget I ever said anything..." Kenny said.

**"He couldn't help himself. 'I've won all of the ribbons where I come from!'"**

"Why do I care that some random guy won all of the ribbons?" May asked.

**"May squealed. 'We have to do a contest together sometime! I won ribbons in Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, two grand festivals, and the Wallace cup!'"**

"At least you have your ribbons," Drew said, hoping he would not appear.

"But why is she so eager to do a contest with some guy you just met?" Ash asked, and May stared at him.

**"'Um, right. Good for you, I think,' Said Ruby uncertainly. She had just listed the regions they had in their world."**

"Shouldn't he be more impressed?" the raven haired trainer questioned.

**"'There's actually a contest going on tomorrow, and it's just a couple towns away! I was just on my way there! It's going to be so much FUUUN!' She cried."**

"That's not what I sound like!" May complained.

**"'I… I don't…' Ruby looked tempted.**

**'Well, if you want to try out contests in our region, you can come with me. We are friends now, after all!' May said."**

"WE JUST MET!" she shouted. "We've only talked for about two minutes or so, why am I saying that to a complete stranger?"

**"She turned to Sapphire and Emerald, who both looked slightly creeped out."**

"Those guys must be total wimps if they're afraid of someone like May," Hilda said.

**"'And YOU two?' Asked May, placing her hands on her hips and grinning at Sapphire and Emerald.**

**'Stop talking to us like little kids! We're older than you!' Emerald growled."**

"How does she know how old I am?" May asked sharply, as the people near her backed away immediately. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Well, he is supposedly the tenth Pokedex owner," Ash said. "But he sure isn't acting mature."

**"'Anyway, we have to go,' Said Sapphire, grabbing Ruby's arm. May looked slightly disappointed, yet still eerily happy."**

"How is that even possible, could someone enlighten me?" he asked.

**"'Okay, well, if you're heading in to Petalburg, could you tell my parents where I'm going to be? I live up at the gym, it's not easy to miss.'"**

"My parents would really let complete strangers go up to their house and just tell them what their daughter is doing? Why didn't she do it herself, or better yet, have me tell them, if I'm still at home, that is?" Max asked. "They may be 'her friends', but our parents don't even know them. They would kill her if she just told a bunch of random guys where they lived without her being there."

**"'The gym?' asked Ruby, a little afraid.**

**'Yeah! Norman is my dad!' Said May.**

**Ruby was completely shocked."**

"I don't get it," Brendan said. "What's the urgency? It's not like this world's Norman would recognize him, or else May would have known him."

"There is no sense of urgency, only needless drama," Max pointed out to him.

**"'Don't worry! He's really nice! And he's used to challengers, so it's not like you'll be disturbing him or anything,' Said May, completely misreading Ruby's surprise.**

**'I don't think going to the gym is the best idea at the moment,' said Sapphire, taking charge. 'Sorry, but you'll have to find someone else. We've got some very important stuff to do."**

"Then why didn't she say that earlier?" Brock asked.

**"Ruby looked grateful. Emerald continued to stare at May."**

"Why is he staring at her for so long?" Ash asked immediately. "He's weird."

Some of the others held back laughs as Professor Oak kept reading.

**"'Okay, bye guys!' Chirped May. 'Can I just have a word, Sapphire?'**

**Sapphire looked startled. The other two looked nervous. Sapphire nodded to them, and they started to walk away, a little unsure. There was a small silence, in which Sapphire stared at May, and May smiled widely.**

**'You guys are so cute!' She said finally."**

"That doesn't sound like anything she would say!" Ash yelled, almost automatically. "This is a disgrace to her, and the rest of us too!"

**"'Pardon?' Asked Sapphire, raising an eyebrow.**

**'You and Ruubby!'**

**May was bouncing with excitement.**

**'WHAT? How… I mean… why… you can't… honestly…' Sapphire babbled.**

**'You should tell him how you feel!' Said May, blushing gleefully."**

"Okay, I'll admit: I AM a romantic, but this is going too far! I don't even know for sure if they like each other!" May said. She was speaking out more than anyone, probably because she was being ruined more than anyone else. At least her brother wasn't in this story.

**"'That… that's not… you… I mean… how…' Sapphire was speechless, probably for the first time in her life.**

**'Oh, that's okay,' said May. 'Unless you want me to help you impress him! Let's see… he likes contests, right? What do your pokemon look like?'**

**Without a second thought, May released Sapphire's Blaziken, Toro."**

"What am I doing, releasing someone else's Pokemon?" May demanded. "How did I even know she had Pokemon to begin with?"

**"'Hey! Don't…' Sapphire was on the verge of snapping.**

**'Aww, it's kind of cute!' She said. 'I used to have a Baziken!'"**

Everyone sweatdropped when they heard the second-to-last line. Blaziken could be described as a lot of things. If any of them were asked how they would describe one, they would likely use adjectives like 'awesome', 'powerful', and 'fast'.

But 'cute' didn't describe it in the least.

Also, what was a 'Baziken'?

**"'What happened to it?' Asked Sapphire, desperately trying to lead the conversation elsewhere.**

**'No one knows!' Said May, cheerfully."**

Somehow, May managed to release herself from the grips of Misty and Dawn, and waved her fists in the air. It was bad enough when her friends were dragged into this, but now herself? She would never say that about her own Pokemon, and so cheerfully too. This time, Iris, Dawn, and Misty had to hold her down.

**"Sapphire blinked. 'Um, anyway, I'd better go catch up to… Emerald. Okay, bye,' She returned her Toro to its pokeball, then started to quickly walk away.**

**May smiled after her. 'Aaah, young love is so cute. Okay fine, but…'**

**May stopped Sapphire one last time. She handed her a paper with her phone number on it.**

**'If you need anything at all, you can call me on my pokenav.' May said."**

Everyone was confused. Why had "May" waited until the last minute to do that?

**"Sapphire stuffed it into her pocket. Not likely."**

"I wouldn't want to talk to someone like her anyway!" May ranted.

**"'Bye-byeee!' Called May, as Sapphire took off running.**

**'She is so ANNOYING!' Screamed Sapphire, to no one in particular."**

"I could say the same for her, she's being rude," Hilbert said.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

Again, everyone was weirded out.

**"Sapphire finally caught up to the others just on the outskirts of the city. Ruby looked apprehensive, but Emerald had on a mischievous look that definitely meant he was up to something.**

**'This. Is. So. PERFECT!' He announced.**

**'What? How is any of this _perfect?'_ Sapphire asked. 'Team Rocket sent us to some creepy dimension full of weirdos and you think this is _perfect?'_"**

"They're the weirdos, not us!" Drew complained, now surprisingly angry. "If our dimension is creepy to them, they should find their way back to theirs instead of just hanging in ours!"

**"'Look,' said Emerald, completely unfazed. 'That May person looks exactly like you, Sapphire. And she's out of town for a day or so."**

"Doesn't anyone notice the May wannabe?" Ash asked. "Didn't anyone notice May alongside her? Those four couldn't have been the only ones around!"

"I think the word you're looking for is lookalike," Max told him. "A jerkish version of my sister, too."

"Still sounds like a wannabe to me," Ash replied.

**"We need time to think of a plan, and it would be nice to have some food, too. So all we have to do is go up to the gym, say that you're May and we're some new friends or something, and they'll let us stay over!'"**

"Oh come on! Our parents wouldn't fall for that! They should know their child!" Max pointed out.

**"Sapphire wasn't so sure about this plan. And she could tell Ruby wasn't, either. 'There's nothing to be afraid of. Honestly, nobody will be able to tell the difference. Just don't talk, or they'll see your fangs.'"**

"She has _fangs_, and she calls _us_ the weirdos?" Ash yelled. "Also, May's going to have to talk sometime! She's going to have to tell them what she did while she was gone, they're going to want to know!"

**"'What's THAT supposed ta mean?' Yelled Sapphire."**

"It means that you're a hypocrite, and you shouldn't have said our dimension is full of weirdos," Misty muttered.

**"Nothing… nothing," Emerald said. 'Just don't talk!'"**

"That's not going to work," Kenny said.

**"He pulled Ruby over by the elbow. 'Ruby and I will cover for you!'"**

"So my parents would just let some strangers talk for their own daughter? Okaaay then," Max said, deep in thought.

**"Ruby had a crooked expression on his face. 'What could possibly go wrong?'"**

"Oh, I don't know, everything!" Barry shouted, speaking for the first time since this chapter first started. "Continue on, Professor Oak."

"That's it," he replied.

"Of course," Iris said, frowning. "A real ending is too much to ask from someone like her."

"This story is going nowhere good," Barry agreed.

"So, I think we can all agree that this story is bad," Brock said, speaking for everyone in the laboratory.

* * *

#1: The Pokedex was probably resonating with Ruby's, and also Sapphire's, but it was never explained.

#2: In this story, it's been 6 years since Ash first started his journey, so that means Max should be about 11-12.

#3: I've aged Ash to 16, because in my timeline, he was 11 at the end of Indigo League, 11 1/2 at the end of Orange Islands, 12 by the end of the Johto League, 14 after the Hoenn League and Battle Frontier, 15 after the Sinnoh League, and now 16 after the Unova League. I'm not sure if it makes sense to everyone, but oh well.


	4. That One Chapter With the Unfunny Manzai

Professor Oak began to read the next chapter as everyone braced themselves. Judging from what they had heard so far, this chapter would be worse than the last three.

**"Hi! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**My brother pointed out that "O0O0O0O0O0O0O0" looks like someone's making gorilla noises or something."**

"So that's what that is," Max said.

"I wonder who her brother could be?" Brendan said. "Could he be helping type this too?"

"If so, he's gonna get it," Kenny said.

**"Just to clarify, that's a page break type thing to signify time passing. Sorry about that, haha, nothing else would show up.**

**Also, very sorry this took so long again. I'll seriously try to get the next one up sooner. I'm just an awful procrastinator."**

"I hope she never updates," May muttered, and the Oaks held back laughter.

**"I don't own pokemon."**

"Oh yeah, that's not the fourth or fifth time you've said that!" Barry yelled.

**"Pearl gasped for breath, coughing violently."**

"Who's Pearl?" Barry asked. "And is every chapter just going to contain random new characters?"

"So long as we don't have to deal with da other ones, it's fine with me," Meowth said.

"Yeah, but nearly all of them are unlikable," Barry told the Scratch Cat.

"Can't argue with that," Hilda joined in.

**"'Uuurgh, where are we?'**

**'In some sort of pond. In shallow water. There's land just over there.'**

**Platina seemed calm and composed, even after everything that had happened."**

"Who's Platina?" asked James.

**"Pearl sat up and his muscles quivered. He shook it off and crawled over to Platina, wringing out his scarf."**

Barry shuddered, hoping that Pearl wasn't his counterpart. Brock interrupted Professor Oak with, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I do have a question. From what it seems like, all of the people from the other world have fought Giratina, but the first chapter made it seem like only the ones with the color names fought him. So which one is it? I'm guessing it's the latter, since they didn't go looking for the ones from Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh, but then, what happened to those ones?"

Professor Oak looked confused, yet amazed at the same time. Leave it to Brock to pick up on that; he hadn't even noticed it himself!

"You know, Brock's got a point," Dawn added. "How convenient is it, that all of the 'Dex Holders' got separated, but the ones from the same regions still ended up together? I'm sure there's a reason for this, but it just seems a little contrived."

"I don't even really know what a Dex Holder is," a confused Ash said quietly.

**"'Is Dia here?'**

**Platina said nothing, and stared into the distance.**

**'Umm, right. DIA! DIIAAA!' Pearl called."**

"Why is she just ignoring her friend like that?" Dawn asked.

**"His voice echoed for a few seconds.**

**'Urk… my food's getting all soggy…' mumbled a weak voice to their left.**

**Dia was huddled over a small stash of food, his hat dripping and hanging over his eyes."**

"Reminds me of Ash," May teased.

"Hey, you're one to talk!" Ash pouted, turning to her.

"Settle down, lovebirds," Gary said with a smirk. This caused them to look away from everyone, both of their faces red.

**"Pearl looked relieved. He stood up and addressed his companions.**

**'Okay, so we're all here. Now let's go find out where we are.'**

**He stepped out from the pond, and shaded his eyes from the sun as he glanced around at their surroundings. They were in some sort of forest, and a nearby clearing showed the lights of some kind of city.**

**'Alright! There's a city just over there,' He declared.**

**Dia stood up shakily, then went over to help Platina."**

"Wasn't Platina already up, or did I miss something?" Brendan asked.

"No, you didn't miss anything, you've got a point, why did she need to be helped up for?" Bianca demanded, a little angrily.

**"'Um, Pearl, I don't know if we should just go marching out there," He said, pulling Platina to her feet."**

"That makes no sense, she was up already, like Brendan said," she continued. "Did she fall back down, or is she just helpless?"

** "'We don't know anything about this place. It could be dangerous…'"**

"He does have a point, but just standing there won't help anything," Drew said.

**"Pearl whirled around. 'Dia… no, I mean Diamond!'**

**He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'How can you ever expect to learn anything or gather information by just sitting there? We need to do something, don't we? And if…'"**

"They can't expect to gather information by just rushing in, either," Cheren pointed out.

**"'Pearl, I do believe you still have your chatot in your possession?' Interrupted Platina.**

**'Huh? Um… yeah. It's right here,' replied Pearl, holding up a pokeball, confused.**

**'Well, if you ask it to fly up and view our surroundings, I think that it can better assess our situation,' She said."**

"Took them long enough to come up with that," Hilda said. "Also, can't she do things herself?"

**"It was more of a suggestion than an order, but Pearl felt that he had to obey, somehow. He nodded and sent out his Chahiko. The bird pokemon took to the skies, and the trio watched uncertainly as it flew off. Platina pulled out her pokedex and turned on the location feature.**

**'We're on the outskirts of a place called 'Rubello Town'' She announced, looking at her pokedex, puzzled. 'And it says here that it contains many of the same things we have in our world. Houses, buildings, restaurants… there's even a contest hall!'"**

"They just had to land in Hoenn, didn't they?" Drew said. "Thanks a lot, Giratina."

"I agree, why didn't Giratina just get send them elsewhere?" May asked.

**"Pearl and Dia looked at each other, slightly worried. Did that mean it was safe to go, or…"**

"Why don't they find out? They can't expect to do so by just scanning a town in a Pokedex," Brendan said.

**"Platina studied her pokedex, continuing to gather information. There was a silence.**

**'Restaurants?' Asked Dia, finally breaking the silence.**

**Pearl was about to say something back, but he was, again, interrupted by Platina.**

**'Chatot should be returning soon,' She commented, closing her pokedex."**

"And now she's interrupting him?" Dawn remarked. "I wonder why they're even friends."

**"As if on cue, the pokemon appeared over the treetops.**

**'CHAHIKO!' Pearl called, waving down his pokemon."**

Some of the members laughed at what Pearl called his Chatot. The laughter soon died down, and Professor Oak continued to read.

**"The chatot flew several corkscrews through the air,"**

"That wasn't necessary," Swellow said.

"I'm not impressed, either. Showoff," Staraptor agreed.

**"then spiralled down onto Pearl's shoulder.**

**'Town. Town! Follow! Follow!' The pokemon chirped. It opened its wings once more and gracefully took to the skies.**

**Dia looked at Pearl, waiting for him to take charge.**

**'It'll be fine! Come on,' Pearl said, taking the lead.**

**Dia nodded, and he and Platina took off after their friend."**

"They still don't have much proof that it's safe. Why aren't they looking out for any Team Rocket members?" Misty said.

"I don't know, but at least it means nobody else will get kidnapped," Kenny said.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

"So exactly how much time passed?" Max asked.

"It doesn't say," Professor Oak answered.

**"'It looks almost exactly the same!' Said Pearl, astonished. 'It's got pokemon and everything… just like our world!'**

**The trio had just entered the city, and was surveying their surroundings carefully.**

**'It just… feels different somehow,' stated Platina, glancing around."**

Drew, May, Max, and Brendan grumbled a little.

**"There was silence again as the three thought about their next step.**

**'I was thinking…' said Platina. 'We really have no idea how this world functions. I believe that before taking any actions, we should get our bearings. I suggest we go to a highly populated place and observe the behavioral characteristics of the people. Then we should seek out our seniors and apprehend the team that sent us here.'"**

"Shouldn't they apprehend Team Galac - oops, I mean, Team _Rocket_, before observing the characteristics of the people?" Drew asked. "Why are they doing this, anyway?"

**"The other two blinked. That was a lot of big words."**

"There weren't that many big words!" Max exclaimed. "How dumb are these two?"

"They must be very dumb," Bianca responded.

**"'Where shouf wef go?' Asked Dia, with a mouthful of food.**

**'DIA! That food's dirty!' Pearl yelled."**

The females (and Max) all gagged. Even Ash would never eat dirty food, and he was a big eater!

**"'How about the contest house?' Asked Platina, before the fight could escalate."**

"They would fight over somebody eating dirty food?" May asked.

**"She gestured towards a giant, decorated building at the edge of the town.**

**'It seems like a popular attraction.'**

**Pearl and Dia nodded, and they all stood up and headed towards the contest hall."**

"Why are they going there?" Kenny asked. "Do they really think Team Rocket would be there?"

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

"Not again..." Ash groaned. He had already grown tired of the 'line breaks.'

**"'So… uh, have you figured anything out yet?' asked Pearl, watching as Platina stared calculatingly at passersby."**

"If all she's doing is staring at people, she's not going to accomplish much of anything," Hilbert said.

**"'They appear to be quite similar to those of our world. Except…' Platina faded off.**

**'Except what?' Said Dia, staring longingly at a nearby food stand as he talked.**

**'Judging from their social and conversational habits, I can conclude that they seem to have a smaller brain capacity. It's like… they all talk about the strangest things…' She faded off again."**

This set May, Drew, and Max off. Brendan was getting noticeably angrier, a stark contrast from his usual demeanor.

"All she did was stare at a couple of people, and she thinks we have a smaller brain capacity?" Drew yelled. Like Brendan, he was normally more calm, but hearing that made him really angry.

"And what do you mean, talk about the strangest things?" May continued for Drew.

"She's the one with a smaller brain capacity, if she made that 'observation' based on staring at random townspeople for five minutes," Max finished.

"You said it," Professor Oak added. "No one is forcing them to stay here." This was one of the few times where he actually commented on the story itself. He then kept on reading: **"They waited for a couple more minutes, as Platina observed the people around them."**

"So standing around and staring at people while judging them is observing them?" Hilda asked.

**"'Alright, well, I think we know enough now. So… now what?' Asked Pearl impatiently."**

"You don't know anything!" Kenny yelled, before putting a hand over his mouth.

**"'Well, the next step would be to either find our seniors or seek out Team Rocket,' stated Platina.**

**'Are their any next steps that involve food?' asked Dia hopefully."**

"Boy, that Dia's got one track mind," Max stated, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Brock then questioned, "Why won't they just let him eat something so they can shut him up? I know this is supposed to be some big urgency, but this is saying otherwise. They can't take at least two minutes to let him get food?"

"Brock is right when he says there's no urgency," Cheren said. "The Team Rocket and Giratina thing is just there to give the illusion of a plot."

**"Pearl tried his best to ignore this question. 'I say we ask around, to see if anyone has seen our seniors,' He said, glancing at nearby trainers."**

"I wonder who their seniors could be," Ash wondered.

"More importantly, why didn't they do that earlier? Was it really that much more important to find out what we talked about?" Drew asked.

"First they're trying to apprehend Team Rocket, then they're trying to observe the people of Rubello Town, and now they're looking for their seniors. What's going on?" Brendan asked, confused.

**"Platina nodded, and they followed her up to the main desk. A very over-excited nurse with pink hair waltzed up to them."**

"NOOOOOO!" Brock yelled. "Not Nurse Joy!"

**"'HEL-LO!' She cried.'"**

"She doesn't sound like that! Nurse Joy is supposed to have a beautiful, heavenly, angelic voice. She is NOT supposed to sound so obno-"

A sudden jab on the back interrupted Brock's rant as a dark blue bipedal frog with orange sacs on its cheeks dragged him away. Brendan and the Unova team felt sorry for him.

"Should we wait for him?" Bianca asked.

"Nah, Croagunk is doing him a favor," Max replied. "I bet Croagunk really pulled him back so he doesn't have to hear more of this."

**"'Um… hi.' Said Pearl. 'We're actually looking for a couple of people. Have you seen… uh… wait…'**

**Pearl rummaged through his backpack and pulled out an old picture of all of the dex holders. He tossed it down onto the counter."**

"He should have had the picture prepared earlier," Gary said.

**"'Have you seen any of these people?' He asked.**

**'YEEESSS!' Said the nurse, pointing to the bottom left corner. 'SHE'S ENTERED IN OUR CONTEST TODAY!'"**

"Brock's right, I don't like how Nurse Joy is portrayed in this," Delia said.

**"'Wha… Sapphire?' Asked Pearl uncertainly."**

"Can Nurse Joy not see that the girl in the picture has fangs?" Misty asked.

**"'YEEESSS!' Said the nurse again, smiling widely. 'THE CONTEST ENDS IN TWELVE MINUTES!'"**

"It's a good thing Brock isn't here to hear this," Misty pointed out.

**"'Oh… okay. I guess we'll just wait here, then,' said Pearl, taking back the picture and standing outside the contest doors.**

**'GLAD I COULD HELP!' She called.**

**Dia and Platina blinked. Pearl looked worriedly back at the nurse. He mentally shook himself."**

"Why is he worrying about Nurse Joy?" Delia asked.

**"'Dia! Now's the perfect time for a manzai!' He announced. 'Stop looking at that food stand!'"**

"What's a manzai?" Ash asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Gary said.

**"'When you think of pokemon!'**

**'When you think of pokemon!'**

**'You think of our seniors!' Said Pearl.**

**'You don't say,' said Dia.**

**'For example, Sapphire!'"**

"So their seniors are those jerkish guys from the last chapter?" Dawn said. "This is not going to end well."

**"'She conquered all of the gyms in Hoenn! That means she beat Roxanne, Brawley, Wattson…'**

**'But Watts up with her entering a contest?' Asked Dia.**

**'I said WATTSON!' Yelled Pearl, whacking Dia."**

"Okaaaaay..." everyone said, sweatdropping.

"I don't get it," Ash began. "Did he mess up the joke? He didn't have to smack him!"

"What was the joke?" Max asked, and the rest of them shrugged.

**"Platina checked her poketch. 'They should be coming out at any moment now,' she remarked.**

**At that very moment, the doors flew open and the crowds poured out. After much pushing and fighting their way around random trainers, they saw Sapphire walk out of the doors."**

"When did Sapphire enter a contest?" Ash asked, confused, before it hit him.

**"'Hey!' shouted Pearl, waving his arms.**

**Sapphire appeared confused until she caught sight of Platina.**

**'DAWN?' She cried, rushing over to them.**

Dawn also looked confused. Why did "Sapphire" just call Platina by _her_ name? Unless...

"I'M PLATINA?" she shrieked, not believing that this self-centered girl was actually her counterpart. Nobody else could believe it either. Both of them were complete opposites.

"I can't believe it myself," Ash admitted.

**"Platina looked around, then realized she was pretty much the only one standing there."**

"So her friends just abandoned her? I would say something, but she's not a good friend herself," Brendan said.

**"'Um… no. Platina,' She said.**

**Sapphire didn't appear to have heard her. 'OH DaWN It'S sO gOOd TO SEE You!' she trilled. 'Where's Ash?'"**

"Does this girl notice that 'Sapphire' has no fangs?" May yelled out. "And I do NOT sound like that!"

**"Platina stared at her.**

**'Oh well! He'll turn up sooner or later!' She cried. 'So how many RIBBONS do you have?'**

**'One,' stated Platina. 'That's also something I was wondering. Why have you come to this world only to enter a contest? I thought you disliked contests?'"**

"Shouldn't I know that 'Dawn' has more ribbons than that? She would also never ask something like that," May said.

"Not to mention the use of the word 'world'," Gary noted.

**"Suddenly, Sapphire burst into intense laughter."**

"Why is she randomly laughing at a complete stranger?" Barry asked, confused. "If she thinks that's Dawn, then why is she doing this?"

**"'Uh, what are you laughing about?' Asked Pearl.**

**'I'M JUST SO HAPPY!' She cried."**

"What the heck?!" May cried out. "I am _not_ that happy! Why is she making me happy for no real reason?"

**"'Erm… okay? Um… as I said before… about the contests…' started Platina.**

**Again, Sapphire seemed to not have heard a word they said. She interrupted them suddenly."**

"If she thinks that's Dawn, shouldn't she listen to what she has to say?" Ash asked.

**"'I CAN HELP YOU IMPROVE YOUR SKILLS!' She squealed. 'Of course, I was once just a regular trainer like you. And now, they know me and the PRIN-cess of Hoenn!'"**

May put her head down in disbelief. This was NOT her at all. In fact, none of them who appeared in the story were the real ones. She was just glad Max wasn't in this story.

**"At this, she dramatically released her pokemon in a puff of smoke."**

"What, you've never heard of Ball Capsules?" Dawn said with exasperation.

**"'Riiight…' Said Pearl. 'Could you just… uh… give us a minute?'"**

"Now he decides to show up," Bianca noted. "You can tell he's not close with Platina."

**"He steered Dia and Platina away to the other end of the room, and left Sapphire grinning after them. The three huddled together.**

**'Something's wrong,' Pearl declared. 'She's acting really weird.'"**

"At least we're normal!" Dawn exclaimed.

**"'Yeah… I thought she was supposed to hate contests? And be, like, all tough and everything…' Said Dia, glancing back at Sapphire."**

"That's really what May's counterpart is like?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"I find it hard to believe, really," Max said.

**"She was still smiling at them. It was severely creepy."**

"Says them!" yelled May. "They've never seen someone smile before?"

**"'I think something must have happened on her journey here,' said Platina conclusively. 'A head injury, or something of the sort.'"**

"Again, look who's talking," she said.

**"Pearl and Dia nodded. It made a lot more sense.**

**'So… we came here looking for help from our senior, and now _we've _got to help _her_?' Asked Pearl.**

**'We can't just leave her here,' said Platina. 'I suggest we take her with us to find the others.'"**

"Do they really think I would just run off with complete strangers?" she commented.

"That's not you at all," Max said. "Our parents would kill you if you did, especially if you did so without their permission."

"Don't remind me," May anwered.

**"Pearl sighed. He put on a fake smile and trotted back over to Sapphire.**

**'So… um… we were thinking…' he started.**

**'SAY NO MORE!' Sapphire said, excited. 'You want me to help you prepare for a contest!'"**

"Why am I saying this to people that aren't even coordinators?" May asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Pearl might be Barry's counterpart," Dawn answered.

"No way!" the blond boy answered.

"He can't be," May told her. "Otherwise, you would have acknowledged him. Then again, this story does have a lot of flaws, and Pearl does seem more like Barry than anyone else here, so it makes sense."

"No way!" Barry repeated.

**"She smiled even harder as she glanced at all of them.**

**'Umm… no, actually…' Dia started.**

**'I'LL BE, LIKE, YOUR TEACHER!' She squealed."**

"Again, these are strangers I'm saying this to. Shouldn't I be doing more important things?" she asked.

**"Pearl winced. 'But…'**

**'No, really! I met some new friends earlier today who will be happy to help, too! Come on! You can all stay at my house!' She cried."**

"I thought she said she'd be back in a few days, not a few hours," Ash said.

**"And with that, she turned towards the door.**

**'Aah! Wait! Sapph…'**

**But before Dia had finished, Sapphire put her arm around Platina's shoulder and led her out the door."**

"That was rude, she didn't even let him finish," Brendan said.

**"'I'm going to teach you all about contests!' She said. 'We're going to be BEST FRIENDS.'"**

"First of all, why am I casually tossing around the term 'best friends?' Secondly, why am I doing this to (who I think is) Dawn?" May pointed out. "Shouldn't I be wondering who Platina's 'new friends' are, if I think that's Dawn? Why is it that I don't even acknowledge them, even after they show up?"

"I don't know, nothing makes sense here," Brendan said.

**"Yeah, I pretty much fail at manzai XD. But I had to think of something, so… um yeah. Puns are not my strength."**

"And apparently, neither is writing," Hilda countered.

"This was the worst chapter!" Hilbert yelled.

"I really hope this is the last one!" Max asked, before Gary and Professor Oak turned to him. "...it's not, is it?"

The two of them shook their heads, and Professor Oak shook his head as Brock and Croagunk came back in.

"Oh, there you are, Brock," Bianca said.

"What did I miss?" the Breeder asked.

"Not much," said Hilda.

"Oh. So did you ever find out who Platina, Diamond, and Pearl were?" Brock asked.

"I don't know about Diamond, Pearl is apparently Barry's counterpart (to which Barry responded with "No way! I'm not that hyper!"), and Platina..." Ash said, pausing for a moment, before continuing. "...is Dawn."

This made Brock angry. "That snob is Dawn's coutnerpart?" he yelled. "They're nothing alike! This makes no sense! I wish I could give this writer a piece of my mind."

"Don't we all," Misty agreed, as Professor Oak then went to the next chapter. The Unova natives were shuddering.

"What's wrong?" Brendan asked.

"This story went through four regions so far," Hilda said nervously.

"Which means...we're next!" Hilbert finished, and the two held on to each other.

"Don't worry, there's no Unova in this story," Professor Oak assured them, and the four of them breathed sighs of relief and stopped shaking. "Now, I will begin this chapter. Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded.


	5. Dex Holders vs The World

**"I still don't own pokemon."**

Dawn sighed. "How many times will we have to hear this?"

**"'Alright guys, descend!' called Green. 'We're here!'"**

"Does no one see that we're being kidnapped here?" Ash asked.

**"After a couple laps of the city, the four eldest dex holders had finally found the Sandalstraw police station."**

"A couple of laps, and no one noticed anything strange? Even if they didn't see us all the way up there, someone must have noticed how strange it is that four Pokemon are just flying around the city," Brock observed. "Heck, one is even a fossil Pokemon, and the other is a giant, inflated Wigglytuff. Also, why are we not fighting back?"

"Also, there is _no way_ they're the oldest Pokedex owners," Ash said.

"They sure don't act like it," Iris commented.

**"Yellow returned to the ground gently, brushing her feet against the dewy grass. She returned Kitty to its pokeball and clipped it to her belt."**

"I can't believe she let them do this to you three," she said.

**"The other three followed gracefully. Green released Rhydon and Scizor, and kept Ash and Dawn under close watch. Brock remained pinned to Blasty."**

"Okay, do people not notice that we're being harassed by a bunch of random kids and their Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"And aren't you already captured by the flying Pokemon? Except for Kitty, who wasn't holding anybody, it never said they returned them, so this is unnecessary," Max added in. "And also, in general, people should notice the Pokemon that were sent out, especially if two of them are fully evolved starter Pokemon."

**"They entered the police station and stood in the main foyer, waiting for someone to notice them."**

"How come no one notices them?" May asked.

**"'What is with people and blue hair?' Whispered Blue to no one in particular as the police officer walked in."**

"At least she doesn't have the name 'Blue'!" Brock yelled.

"Agreed. It shouldn't matter if Officer Jenny has blue hair," Gary said.

**"At that very second, Brock was at the officer's heels, reciting another stupid and embarrassing love confession."**

"That's not what I would do in such a serious situation!" Brock yelled.

**"'What? But you were just…' Blue pointed to Blasty, then to Brock, then back, exasperated."**

"If they're from Kanto, why don't any of them recognize them? I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader, for Arceus' sake! Did they even get any badges?" Brock questioned.

"They obviously did, or they wouldn't have talked about my skill level," Ash answered.

"It doesn't matter what they say about you, they're all talk. Green just got lucky," May told him.

"They should recognize Brock, but to them, he's just a complete stranger," Kenny said.

**"'Nothing makes sense in this world,' Said Red, hopelessly."**

"Nothing makes sense in this story!" Bianca yelled.

"You just got here twenty minutes ago, and you're already saying nothing makes sense?" Kenny complained.

**"The officer was politely trying to get Brock off her,"**

"Where was I when this happened?" asked a hoarse sounding voice from behind Brock. They all looked to see Croagunk.

**"when suddenly three familiar faces walked in from outside, handcuffed."**

"Didn't they see them when they were flying in the air? Didn't they notice that there was a commotion? Didn't they even notice that a building exploded?" Brock asked.

"You'd think they'd notice by now," Hilda added. "This is making less and less sense every line."

**"'Aah! Gold! Silver! Crystal!' Cried Yellow, wheeling around to look at them.**

**'Oh, hi guys!' Said Gold. 'Good to see someone who's slightly sane!'"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessie yelled, James and Meowth having to hold her back.

**"'What are you doing here?' Asked Red, glancing at the handcuffs.**

**Gold grinned. 'We were arrested!' he said proudly, giving the thumbs-up."**

"This guy is weird," Cheren stated.

**"'It was Gold's fault,' Spat Silver and Chris at the same time."**

"Wasn't it more of Silver's fault for not giving him a reason to send out Politoed earlier?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, it is," Barry agreed. "Then again, what do I know? They're all a bunch of idiots."

"Also, I thought her name was Crystal, not Chris," Brendan said.

"Isn't Chris a guy's name, too?" Bianca asked.

**"Blue walked up and pulled on Silver's sleeve. She turned to the accompanying officer.**

**'Please, don't take them in! Whatever they did, we can bail them out, or…'"**

They would know if they paid attention instead of kidnapping," Misty said.

**"The Blue-haired police officer stopped them. 'Well, I suppose I can question all of you at once, since you all seem to know each other,' she said, looking at the pokedex owners."**

"Why does she keep pointing out that she has blue hair?" Dawn asked. "It doesn't matter."

**"Green looked disgusted at how unprofessional she was being."**

"Unprofessional?" Brock yelled. "Officer Jenny is supposed to be graceful, composed, and domina-"

Once again, a jab from Croagunk interrupted him. Max and Misty quickly grabbed each of his ears.

"Sorry, we gotta take him...out!" Max said quickly, before the three of them dragged him away.

**"'Please return your pokemon,' she said."**

"Shouldn't they have done that from the start?" Iris asked. "Also, didn't she see that Rhydon and Scizor were keeping Ash and Dawn 'under close watch'? That's basically harassment."

**"The Kanto trainers recalled their pokemon and put them away. Officer Jenny led all ten of them into a back room. There were only three chairs."**

"Is there a reason why there are only three chairs?" Ash asked.

"I doubt it," Cilan said. "I don't think this writer has ever been to a police station before."

"That's all well and good, but then she shouldn't be writing about what she doesn't know," Cheren said.

**"Gold immediately took a chair, followed by Ash and Dawn. The other seven were forced to squish wall-to-wall at the back."**

"Why don't they just stand next to the ones who are sitting down?" Hilbert asked.

**"'All right… um,' said Officer Jenny, looking around at her desk."**

"That sounds nothing like Officer Jenny," Drew said. "This just sounds like an impostor."

**"She seemed like she really had no idea what she was doing. She grabbed a random stack of papers and a pen."**

"At least show us how she had no idea what she was doing!" Ash yelled. "And shouldn't she recognize us?"

"It's like no one is recognizing anybody..." Brendan quietly said.

**"'First I'll take your information!' She said, deciding on something completely random. 'I'll need name, age, birthday, and hometown! You start!' She pointed at Red."**

"Um...isn't that generally what police officers do?" Max asked. "That is important information."

**"'Um… Red, 19, 8 August, Pallet Town?' He said, hoping there was a Pallet Town somewhere in this world."**

Ash looked confused for some reason.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be 19," Gary began, "He sure isn't acting very mature."

"Also," Ash began, finally snapping out of his trance. "How can he be one of the oldest Pokedex owners when he's only 19? Is there an age limit in their world or something?"

**"'YOU'RE FROM PALLET TOWN TOO?' Ash cried."**

"Maybe they should have introduced themselves instead of accusing us of being people we're not!" Ash cried. "Then we wouldn't have to go through this!"

**"'Please be quiet during questioning,' said the officer. 'Next?'**

**Green, Blue, and Yellow relayed their information. With each announcement, Ash's eyes grew dramatically wider."**

"My eyes couldn't have possibly been that wide," Ash said to himself.

"Is Red hanging out with a bunch of old guys?" Brendan asked. "That's kinda weird."

"I doubt it, he was stated to be one of the oldest as well," Ash answered. "And I don't know why old guys would want to hang out with him."

"In fact, I don't know why old guys would do this kind of stuff," May added.

"None of this makes any sense!" Barry cried.

**"'You're all from my area!' he exclaimed. 'But I've never seen any of you before!'"**

"And this matters because?" Hilbert asked.

**"'Thank goodness…' muttered Blue."**

"That was rude," Bianca said.

**"'Shut up!' called the police officer."**

"That doesn't sound like Officer Jenny at all," Ash stated.

**"'No swearing!' cried Ash. '4kids forbids it!'"**

"Again, who are these people?" Barry asked.

"Not any of us, that's for sure," Kenny answered.

**"'You're right! I'm sorry,' said the officer. 'Moving on…' she nodded at Silver.**

**'Silver… 16… December 24th… Viridian city.'**

**The officer marked it down.**

**'Crystal, 16, April 30th, and… what was the other one? Ah, yes Violet City,' stated Crystal.**

**The officer marked that down, too.**

**'Alright, you?' asked the officer, pointing her pen at Gold.**

**Gold looked up. 'Ah, sorry, what?'**

**The officer looked annoyed."**

"I would be annoyed too. Was he not paying attention?" Bianca asked.

"I have a question," Gary said. "The dex owners of Sinnoh and Hoenn are younger than them, right?"

Professor Oak nodded as Gary continued. "Then Emerald can't possibly be the tenth Pokedex owner, there are many other trainers his age and older."

"Like I said, this makes no sense," Barry repeated.

**"'Name, age, birthdate, hometown… weren't you paying attention?' She asked.**

**'Er, no… actually I was trying to figure out why you photoshopped your head onto this picture twenty-eight times. You must have a lot of spare time!' exclaimed Gold, rocking on the chair."**

"I guess that answers my question," Bianca said, sweat dropping.

"What's photoshop?" Brendan asked. No one responded. They didn't know then answer any more than he did. May broke the silence by saying, "And I'm pretty sure there are more than just twenty-eight in a region."

**"The officer picked up the picture he was looking at, and cradled it nostalgically."**

"Is there a reason why she was nostalgic?" Gary asked, and everyone shook their heads. Suddenly, Max, Misty, Brock, and Croagunk came back into the lab. Professor Oak went on with the story.

**"'This is me and all of my relatives! There are twenty-eight Officer Jennys in this region alone!' she cried."**

"This is my story! There are twenty-eight plot holes in this chapter alone!" Brock said in a dramatic tone. This cracked everyone up.

**"'Okaaay… Sure,' said Gold, raising an eyebrow. 'Anyway… what was it again? Erm… Gold, and I'm 16. That's since July 21st. And I'm from New Bark town.'**

**Officer Jenny wrote it down.**

**'And you three?' she gestured to Dawn, Ash and Brock."**

"She'd better get my age right," Ash spat.

**"Silver looked questioningly at Blue. She shrugged in response."**

"He has no reason to look at her, does he?" Max asked, and the professor continued: **"'Dawn! Ten! Undetermined! Twinleaf!' Exclaimed Dawn, dramatically."**

"Hold it!" cried Dawn. "If Ash has seven badges, I should be around eleven by now! And why would I say 'undetermined' and risk getting in trouble?"

**"Officer Jenny wrote it down. 'And you?' she asked, pointing her pen at Brock."**

"This is not going to be good..." Brock said gravely.

**"Gold placed his chair on four legs. 'What? You're just going to let her… ONE OF HER ANSWERS WAS 'UNDETERMINED'!' he cried."**

"This is horrible!" Brock yelled.

**"They continued on like no one said anything.**

**'Brock! Not applicable! Not applicable! Pewter City!' he called.**

**Officer Jenny marked it down casually."**

"Officer Jenny doesn't really come off as 'casual' to me," Brock stated. "She's more sophisticated."

**"Five people looked at her in disbelief. Two people death glared. Silver completely out-glared Green."**

"They got themselves into this mess," Dawn noted. "Glaring isn't going to do anything for them."

**"'Ash Ketchum, FUTURE POKEMON MASTER! Ten! Ummm… what was the next question?' He asked, glancing at Officer Jenny."**

"WHAT?" yelled Ash. "I would never say something like that! Why is Officer Jenny letting us get away with this? And I should be fourteen at that point!"

"You mean 'them,' that's not us at all," Brock said.

**"'Birthday?' said Officer Jenny slowly."**

'This is not going to be good,' Ash thought.

**"'Uhhh…' Ash seemed to be thinking very hard. This did not suit him."**

"Didn't suit me? What does she mean by that?" Ash yelled indignantly.

**"'How long have you been ten?' Officer Jenny prompted."**

"What kind of question is this?" May asked.

**"'Ten years!' Said Ash enthusiastically."**

The entire lab sweat dropped. This was probably the stupidest thing said in the story since 'turn into super special friends.' Besides that, it made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

**"Chris and Yellow, who had been standing somewhat close to Ash, immediately took three backwards steps away.**

**'AND I'M FROM PALLET TOWN!' Ash declared."**

"Shouldn't she have the info on you three already?" Cheren asked.

"She does, which means she should know us," Dawn said. "Is everyone forgetful in this dumb story?"

**"Green spoke up. 'Okay, look. These three have been taken in for suspected stealing and probable involvement with a team of criminals who have been committing crimes non-stop for a long time. Please listen to our case.'"**

"That's a lie!" Ash spat.

**"'I'LL do the talking here!' announced Officer Jenny. She silently looked around the room, eyes narrowed. Then she grinned."**

"Okaaaay..." Max and May said.

**"'Well, it looks like you guys really are innocent, so I'll just let you go!' she said."**

"How did she come to that conclusion?" Brendan asked. "Of course, if she knows you three, shouldn't she have done that from the beginning?"

"This makes no sense," Misty said.

**"The dex holders blinked in astonishment. Green looked outraged."**

There was a complete silence before Brendan asked, "He has no one to blame but himself. What a waste of everyone's time."

**"'Excuse me?' he said.**

**'Case dismissed,' said Officer Jenny with a wave of her hand. 'Now Ash, Brock, and Dawn can go. I'm going to keep the rest of you here for questioning about the destruction of the Sandalstraw museum.'"**

"At least something good happened in this story," Ash said in relief.

"Yeah, but don't count on it staying that way," Drew said.

**"Ash, Brock and Dawn got ready to leave.**

**'It wasn't our fault!' Gold burst out. 'These three idiots appeared and recited some dumb practised thingey, and there was, like, this robot thing, and… this all sounds completely ridiculous…'"**

"Hey!" James yelled. "How dare he make fun of us?"

**"Ash immediately stopped in his tracks, whirling around in the doorway. 'TEAM ROCKET!' He yelled."**

"Why do I suddenly care what happened to them? Nothing happened to them," Ash pointed out.

**"Red turned to look at him, slightly surprised. 'Do you know something about Team Rocket?'**

**'Ah, no. They were definitely NOT Team Rocket,' said Gold, addressing Red."**

"Could he not see that we're wearing Team Rocket uniforms?" yelled a fiery Jessie. Professor Oak decided to keep reading before this could go on.

**"He raised his voice and started talking to Ash, as if he was talking to someone very slow."**

"Okay then," Dawn said.

**"In fact, he was."**

"I am NOT slow!" yelled Ash. "They don't even know me!"

**"'YOU. KNOW. THOSE. PEOPLE?' he asked."**

"Was he not listening at all?" Ash yelled.

**"'Uhh… yeah,' said Ash.**

**Gold continued. ****'ONE. BOY. PURPLE. HAIR. TALKING POKEMON. ONE. GIRL. PINK. HAIR,' he mimed crazy hair. 'GRAVITY. DEFYING. HAIR?'"**

"I'm right in front of him! Why's he doing this?" he demanded very angrily. "And he STILL didn't get their hair colors right!"

**"'Gold, he's right there. What are you doing?' Asked Chris.**

**'Meh, kicks,' said Gold.**

**Ash looked at Gold again. 'Team Rocket has been following us forever, trying to steal my pikachu!' He narrowed his eyes, and clenched his hands dramatically. 'They're the lowest of bad guys! They're just… soooo… evil… more than you could ever imagine…'"**

"I would never say that about them! I've met worse guys than those three!" Ash yelled, now in full rage mode. "This writer is making me over-exaggerate!"

"**Blue and Silver exchanged glances. Officer Jenny slammed her hand on the desk, making them all jump.**

**'It's settled then! As punishment, you all must travel together with Ash and his friends and apprehend Team Rocket! Think of it as community service!'"**

"So she's making us travel with the ones who kidnapped us?" Brock yelled. "That's not right! They shouldn't even let them go with us! Doesn't the law state that people are innocent until proven guilty?"

"Yes, and since they're all supposed to know you three, they can get punished for no evidence," Cheren said, adjusting his glasses.

"At least Officer Jenny brushed off the case, but everything else she did was a no-no." Max did the same.

**"Ash beamed at the thought of new friends."**

"I'm forced to travel with kidnappers, and I'm _happy?_" Ash muttered.

**"'This justice system is so corrupt,' sighed Gold, resuming rocking on his chair."**

"You didn't even really get punished!" Barry yelled.

**"Green glared at Officer Jenny. Red's mouth fell open. Blue's eyes widened and she looked at Silver. He was banging his head on the wall."**

"Um...Dawn, you wanna take back what you said about Silver having a brain?" Kenny asked her.

"Yes, yes I do," she replied.

"Is that the end of the chapter?" Max asked, and Professor Oak nodded.

"That wasn't a chapter. In fact, this isn't even a story! All it is, is making fun of us!" Dawn said.

"This chapter spiced up the story in a bad way," Cilan added.

"So now we have to travel with kidnappers?" Brock said. "I can tell this won't end well."

"So what's the point of this story again?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know anymore," Professor Oak answered, clicking on the screen.


	6. Cliche Number 45: Unobservant Parents!

"Check the summary," May said to Professor Oak. "Maybe we'll have a better idea of what this story is about."

So Professor Oak clicked back a few times and read the summary. It said,** "Giratina has sent the pokemon special dex holders into another dimension."**

"What is a 'Pokemon Special Dex Holder'?" Hilbert asked.**  
**

**"They arrive in a strange place,"**

"They live in a world where the oldest dex holder is nineteen, and they call us strange?" May asked. "Also, most of them didn't even really try and adapt."**  
**

**"full of challenges,"**

"It's not a challenge when most of us are being one-shotted within two seconds," Dawn said.**  
**

**"mysteries,"**

"The only 'mysteries' I see are plot holes left by the author," Kenny said.**  
**

**"and people with annoying voices."  
**

"Annoying voices?" Ash shouted.

"This story is what's annoying!" Max shouted.

Professor Oak then went back to where he was, and started to read the sixth chapter.

******"This world is known simply as 'anime'."**

"No, it's not," Gary said.******  
**

**"Everyone thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I really, really appreciate it!**

**I don't own pokemon."**

They didn't say anything this time, having expected to have to hear that once again.

**"'Is that the gym?' whispered Ruby, looking slightly sick."**

"Don't you have a house?" Brendan asked, before Professor Oak continued. May didn't even get a chance to answer his question.

**"'I guess so,' Said Sapphire gazing up at the gigantic building.**

**Emerald looked impatient. 'Why are we all sitting in a bush?'**

**Ruby and Sapphire ignored him.**

**'Who's that?' whispered Ruby, shifting to get a better view.**

**A young boy walked out of the gym and sat on the steps, reading a book."**

"Tell me that's not who I think it is!" Max yelled, glancing at his sister. She looked equally horrified.

**"'I repeat,' repeated Emerald. 'Why are we sitting in a bush?'**

**'Okay, fine. Emerald's right,' Sapphire started. 'Let's go up to the gym and at least say…'**

**'NO,' said Emerald firmly. 'We've gone over this before. NO. TALKING.'"**

"My parents are going to ask her questions, so she's going to have to say something sometime," Max said.**  
**

**"Sapphire rolled her eyes and shut her mouth. She gracefully jumped from the bush to a branch of a nearby tree, and swung herself down onto the steps."**

"Was that really necessary?" Brendan asked.

**"Ruby and Emerald ran after her, taking the normal human route. The boy on the steps glanced up.**

**'Oh, May! You're back! Good! And…' his gaze swept over Ruby and Emerald. 'You brought new friends?'"**

'Please be someone else...please be someone else...' Max thought.

**"He sounded way too excited. 'Yeah, I'm Emerald and this is Ruby! We were wondering if…'**

**'Say no more!' The boy interrupted. 'You're gym challengers! My dad's the best!'"**

"First of all, I am NOT that happy! That is, if this is me," Max stated. "Secondly, I should have gotten over that phase by now!" While he did look up to his dad, this sounded more like the eight-year-old Max than the one sitting before them now.

"If you think this is bad, you haven't heard anything yet..." Gary said.

**"Ruby turned slightly pink. 'No, we're DEFINITELY not…'**

**'Come on in! I'm Max, by the way!' said Max, opening the door to the gym and heading in without a backward glance."**

"That's not me at all!" Max shouted.

**"'This was YOUR idea, Emerald,' Sapphire whispered angrily, following Max up the steps.**

**Emerald started after her, dragging Ruby by the arm. Max stopped suddenly, turning to face them.**

**'It's funny though. I've never SEEN you guys before. I mean, I've watched all of the battles that have taken place on T.V, I even saved all the tapes. You'd think anyone wanting to challenge MY dad…' Ruby winced. Max continued, completely oblivious. 'None of you must be very good. Anyway…'"**

"I would never say something like that and discourage challengers!" Max yelled again. He seemed to be getting it worse than most of them.

"Also, if he thinks Sapphire is me, why would he say I'm not very good?" May asked.

"He could have just been talking to Ruby and Emerald," Brock explained. "In essence, that could have been worded better."

**"Max walked through the house, calling his father's name."**

"That's not polite," Brock said. "Also, shouldn't he know where his dad is?"**  
**

**"The Hoenn trio stayed close behind him. Emerald looked furious that Max suggested he 'wasn't very good'. Sapphire was hoping desperately that Norman wasn't there. Her disguise seemed to have fooled Max, but she doubted it would work on everyone. Also, it kind of looked like Ruby would throw up if Norman showed up."**

"I should recognize my own sister!" Max yelled. "Also, why would he throw up?"

"Also, isn't it rude of you to call your dad's _name?_" Brock asked.

"Right, I can't call him by his first name," Max answered. "She's making me not only immature, but rude too."

**"'DAAAAAAAD!' yelled Max again, making Ruby wince for the fourteenth time. 'Hmm, I don't think he's here. Maybe we should just go wait in the kitchen.'"**

"Is there a reason you're waiting in the kitchen?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but this is my house, I should know where my dad is, if he's here," Max answered.

**"The pokedex owners sighed in relief and followed Max to the kitchen.**

**'Dad should get back later on. But for now…' Max's eyes lit up. 'Can I see your POKEMON?'"**

"Shouldn't you only be asking May that?" Dawn asked.

"You also shouldn't be so desperate to see the Pokemon of a complete stranger, even if he is a challenger," Hilbert added.

**"'NO you may n…' Emerald barked, but it was too late."**

"This Emerald person is really rude," Bianca said.

**"Max grabbed Ruby's bag and released his Coco."**

"Why would I do something like that?" Max asked. "Also, who's Coco?"

**"'WWOOOOOOWWW! A Delcatty! I've seen these in the Grand Festival before!' Said Max, pulling it into a tight hug."**

"I do NOT talk like that!" Max yelled out.

"Never mind that, who nicknames their Delcatty Coco?" Ash said, genuinely confused.

"That's kinda weird," Cheren said in agreement.

**"The pokemon didn't seem too pleased about this, and Ruby looked like he was about to tell Max off. Emerald ignored this and addressed Max.**

**'Don't you have any pokemon?'**

**'No,' Max sighed. 'You have to be ten to get your first pokemon.'"**

"At that point, I should be ten!" Max yelled.

**"Ruby and Sapphire exchanged quizzical looks. 'How old are you, Max?' Asked Ruby, speaking for the first time since he entered the house.**

**'Eight. And it doesn't look like I'm going to be nine anytime soon…' He said mysteriously."**

"That makes no sense!" Brock yelled. "Does she think we never age?"

**"'Right…' Said Ruby.**

**There was an awkward silence as Ruby wrenched Coco from Max's arms and frantically brushed its fur flat again."**

"All I really did was hug it, why is he doing that?" Max asked.

**"'So, do you know where mom might be, May?' Asked Max, glancing around."**

"I was in the house the whole time, why am I asking someone who just came in?" Max asked loudly.

"This is making you look stupid," Hilda said. "Why didn't you go look for your mom earlier?"

**"Sapphire then pretended to have a convenient coughing fit, as Emerald started to say, 'I'll go look for her!'"**

"Why didn't Max ask if 'May' was okay?" Ash wondered.

**"At that very second, a woman walked into the room.**

**'Hey mom!' said Max, running up to her.**

**Ruby stubbornly avoided her eyes."**

"Is there a reason he's avoiding looking at her?" Brendan asked.

**"'Hello! Are these new friends, May? How charming!' She sang. 'Why don't you all join us for lunch?'"**

"Um...that doesn't really sound like Mom..." May said, sweatdropping.

**"'Okay!' Said Emerald, before anyone could object.**

**The woman chuckled, smiling warmly at Emerald. He recoiled a bit.**

**'I'm Caroline, by the way. I see you've already met Max.'**

**'I'm Emerald, and that's Ruby," said Emerald hesitantly.'**

**'Norman should be joining us soon, he's just gone to the market for a bit. Why don't you show your friends around the house, May?'"**

"By now, her mom should be wondering why she's not talking," Drew said.

**"Sapphire nodded eagerly, and pulled the other two upstairs before they could say a word."**

"And no one finds this weird?" May asked.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

Again, the entire room groaned.

**"'This family dynamic is CREEPY,' fumed Sapphire, pacing around May's room. 'NOBODY is this perfect!'"**

"Why is she staying over my house then?" May fumed. "She's only been there for five minutes and she's already calling us creepy? And since when were we 'perfect?'"

"It seems to be a trend amongst most of them to judge based on five minutes of 'observations'," Cheren said.

**"Ruby and Emerald were sitting on the bed, waiting for her to finish.**

**'And WHO keeps their room this neat? And who can STAND this much fluffy stuff?' she picked up a stuffed torchic like it was going to bite her."**

"What's wrong with having a neat room?" May yelled. "Why is she even in my room?"

**"'It's not very tasteful,' Ruby agreed. 'It desperately needs a bit of livening up…'"**

"They better not touch any of my stuff!" May shouted.

"May, it's just a story," Delia said, trying to console her.

"I know," May replied.

**"There was a knock at the door. Sapphire dropped the torchic and shut her mouth. Caroline opened the door, smiling brightly at them.**

**'Do you want sandwiches, rice balls, or donuts?' she asked.**

**'Um… sandwiches,' Said Emerald randomly.**

**'Lunch will be in"**

"Two seconds, right?" the brunette coordinator asked.**  
**

**"ten minutes, then,' she announced, grinning wider and closing the door."**

"That's better," she said.**  
**

**"Sapphire waited a few seconds before speaking again.**

**'Okay, Emerald, this was a dumb idea. Lets go.'"**

"Apparently, everyone seems to be fooled for some stupid reason. Why quit?" Brendan asked.

**"'And do what?' Asked Emerald. 'Personally, I think a sandwich sounds really good right now.'**

**'We could… we could…' Sapphire desperately tried to think of something, ANYTHING else.**

**'We could probably look for the others,' suggested Ruby. 'Our seniors have dealt with Team Rocket before. And, hey, our juniors have had a run-in with Giratina in the past. We're the only ones who have _absolutely _no clue what's going on.'"**

"Did they really think they would find them IN OUR HOUSE?" Max asked.

**"He turned to Emerald. 'You can't tell me you honestly _want _to stay here?'**

**'Pffft, of course not,' Said Emerald. 'I kind of want to wring that little kid's neck. But I do like food, and they don't seem to suspect anything…'"**

"I'll wring _his_ neck first!" he yelled, jolting up. May held him back and tried to calm him down.

**"'Lunch is readddyyyy!' Called Caroline from down the stairs. 'And dad's hoooomee!'"**

May let go of Max and went into a rage herself. They did not want to hear their mom talking like this. It took a team of Ash, Iris, and Cilan to hold both of them back. They knew they wouldn't actually do anything to Professor Oak, but, better safe than sorry.

**"Sapphire sighed and helped Emerald drag Ruby down the stairs. They settled in at the table. As Caroline plopped rice balls on all of their plates, Ruby dared to look up at Norman. The resemblance was similar to that of May and Sapphire."**

"Um...didn't he ask for sandwiches?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, why did she make the wrong thing?" Iris also asked.

"I don't know, but that last part also didn't make sense," Cheren said.

**"If he hadn't known his dad well, he might have said they were the same person. However, this world's Norman had rounder eyes, a softer expression, and an overall lovable appearance. His look seemed to sharply contrast that of Ruby's dad, who was battle-worn and tough, even formidable."**

"Okaaaay," Max said. "Wait a minute, does that mean...I'm technically related to _him?_"

"I sure hope not," May added.

**"They were definitely different. Ruby sighed as he gazed across the table. It was still a little weird, though."**

"They just got to our house a few minutes ago," Max said.**  
**

**"'So, are you boys going to take on the gym challenge?' Asked Norman merrily."**

"_Merrily?_" he spouted. "T-That's not Dad!"

**"'We were thinking about it,' said Emerald innocently. 'I don't know if we're going to after all, though. Seeing the gym leader himself is making me a little nervous.'**

**Emerald was up to something. Ruby and Sapphire could detect it a mile away.**

**'So are you two travelers?' Asked Caroline cheerfully.**

**'I remember when I was a traveler!' Max interrupted again. 'It was so cool! I got to see so much stuff I'd only ever read about! Of course, the people I was travelling with were really impressive! I don't think you could ever compare to them!'"**

"I would never say that!" Max screamed. "And if I think 'Sapphire' is May, why would I say that about her? She traveled with us too!"

**"Emerald withheld to urge to inflict harm upon Max, and forced out a smile instead."**

"And I'm withholding the urge to hunt him down," Max said.

**"'That sounds really cool! No, Ruby and I were just passing through here. We wanted to take a couple gym challenges, but I don't think Norman is really the place we should start.'**

**'Ahaha, you flatter me!' Norman said. 'I'm sure if you boys just try hard and believe in yourselves, you can accomplish anything!'"**

"That doesn't sound like your dad at all," Ash said.

**"'You really think so?' Asked Emerald.**

**'Of course! Let's see… what kind of pokemon do you have?' Asked Norman, smiling brightly.**

**'Mostly ghost types… that'll be okay, right?' Asked Emerald.**

**This was an outright lie."**

"Why is he lying to my dad?" Max asked.

**"Ruby shot him a questioning look, but Sapphire appeared to be catching on."**

"Catching on to what?" Hilda asked.**  
**

**"She nodded eagerly.**

**'Oh dear, I'm sorry Emerald, but ghost types aren't the best to use against my normal types. Perhaps you should start at a different gym.'"**

"Normal types aren't the best to use against Ghost types, either," Brock pointed out.

"Type doesn't really even matter," Ash added.**  
**

**"Emerald pretended to look sad.**

**'Oh man… my mom said that we have to get back home soon, and the gym leaders haven't been home at every gym we've gone to so far…'"**

"Stop whining!" Kenny yelled, and everyone looked at him. "What I mean is, he should be grateful that he's trying to help him. Why did he even lie to him in the first place?"

**"Norman placed a sympathetic hand on Emerald's shoulder.**

**'There, there son. I'm sure you'll get to fight one soon. Actually…' Norman looked as if he'd just gotten a brilliant idea. 'I'm in contact with all of the gym leaders in this region. If you'd like, I can send them all a message that says there's an eager young challenger here. Some of them just might be willing to set up a battle!'**

**Emerald put on a face like this was the best thing anyone could have possibly done for him.**

**'You'd do that for me?' He asked. 'Thank you soooo much! Just tell them that my name is Emerald, and be sure to mention Ruby's with me too!'**

**Caroline chuckled for no apparent reason."**

"It's not like her to laugh for no apparent reason," May said.

**"'There's Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Winona, Tate, Liza, and Wallace! I've met them all on my travels! They won't lose to you easily!' said Max matter-of-factly.**

**Emerald's smile turned momentarily into a grimace at Max's comment, then quickly righted it again."**

"What's his problem?" Misty asked. "It's the truth. Max didn't even say anything bad this time."

**"Ruby and Sapphire exchanged a surprised look. All of the gym leaders were the same as in their Hoenn."**

"And they're surprised?" Drew asked.**  
**

**"'They do sound tough! We'd better go out and train then. And we'd better set up camp before it gets dark…' Started Emerald.**

**'You can stay here for the night!' Said Norman pleasantly. 'At least until the gym leaders respond!'**

**'Thank you!' Said Emerald finishing his rice ball. 'May, can you show us the gym?'**

**Sapphire nodded and finished off her lunch. The three quickly headed away from the table, and down to the gym area.**

**'That was GENIUS!' Said Sapphire excitedly."**

"Again," May said. "My parents would not fall for that."

**"'I know,' Said Emerald, chuckling slightly at his own greatness.**

**'I don't get it,' Said Ruby. 'How will contacting all of the gym leaders help our situation at all?'"**

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this one," Iris muttered.

**"'Contacting the gym leaders will get our name in the public eye,' Said Sapphire. 'That boy Max said that battles appear on T.V a lot, so that means the gym leaders are in the press. So if there's even a mention of our name at any point…'**

**'It might reach the others!' Finished Ruby. 'That IS genius!'"**

"They couldn't just put up missing children posters or something?" Brendan asked. "Although that might not be as convenient."

**"'I know,' said Emerald again. 'I managed to get us a place to stay for the night, too.'**

**Sapphire smiled. 'Ruby gets May's room.'**

**'But… but… Emerald and I are the guests!' Complained Ruby."**

"What's wrong with my room?" May asked.**  
**

**"'Ah well. At least we've got somewhere safe to stay away from Team Rocket,' Said Sapphire. 'Even if it is a little… weird.'"**

"If they think this place is weird, then leave already, or sleep somewhere else!" May yelled. "No one's forcing them to stay!"

**"'Now say it. 'Emerald, you are the best, smartest person I know'. Go on.' Said Emerald.**

**'I'm not saying that,' said Ruby."**

"He shouldn't," Dawn said. "Because he's not. He's just a jerk."

Just then, a brunette-haired girl with a red and white hat and a yellow pouch came into the lab. It was Leaf.

"Oi, Professor Oak! You didn't start another one without me, did you?" she asked.

Professor Oak remained speechless, and Leaf sat next to Gary, who gave her the recap of what happened so far.

"That sounds terrible," Leaf said.

"Yep, and it's about to get even worse," Gary replied, as his grandpa clicked on the next chapter.


	7. Releasing Someone Else's Shinx is Okay!

**"So yeah. Ash is apparently travelling with some person from black and white now."**

"People," Cilan corrected.**  
**

**"And the manga's first couple black and white chapters came out as well."**

"So?" Cheren asked.

"Aren't manga always black and white?" Brock questioned.

"Guess not," Meowth said. "But your heart always knows what's right." (#1)

**"Let's just pretend, for the sake of this fanfiction, that none of this ever happened."**

"WHAT?" yelled Iris. "So she's just going to pretend we don't exist?"

"Besides that, this takes place in Sinnoh, so there was no need for that," Hilda said.

**"I don't own pokemon."**

"We got it the first time!" yelled Hilbert and Kenny.

**"That would be pretty awesome, though."**

"That would be pretty terrible," Dawn said. "Can you imagine what would happen to all of us if she owned Pokemon?"

No one wanted to think about it. If this story was any indication, it would be terrible if she owned Pokemon.

**"AFTER THE BRIEF MISUNDERSTANDING WITH OFFICER JENNY, OUR HEROES SET OFF DARINGLY TO FIND TEAM ROCKET, AND APPREHEND THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL. WHAT AWAITS OUR BRAVE YOUNG HEROES IN ETERNA CITY?"**

"There was no misunderstanding, or anything, for that matter," Max said.

"And who is that talking?" May asked.

"I don't know, how come that's in all caps?" Bianca asked.

**"'Okay, seriously, who _is _that?' Gold asked, scanning the sky."**

**'That's just the narrator!' said Ash merrily, continuing to walk towards Eterna City."**

"...What?" Ash said, confused. He didn't remember any narrator, and apparently, neither did anyone else, because they looked just as confused as he was.

"Why are we going to Eterna City, anyway?" Brock asked.

**"'Does he _have _to announce our presence _whenever _we pass _any _town?' Gold stressed, still searching for the unseen voice.**

**'You get used to it!' Ash said cheerfully. 'It helps remind us what we're doing when we forget!'"**

"How could we forget what we're doing?" Ash demanded to know. "That makes no sense!"

**"Gold sighed and fell into step beside Crystal again. The seven eldest pokedex owners had been walking behind their strange hosts all day."**

"They're calling _us_ strange?" Dawn yelled.

"I am not going to go into all of the reasons why they're the strange ones, they're all giant hypocrites," Max said.

**"With nothing to discuss in the presence of these suspicious people, awkward silence had enveloped the day."**

"They're the ones who blew up a building, and their friends are the ones who kidnapped us! We're not suspicious, they are!" Ash yelled.

**"The only person they had heard since Sandalstraw was the annoying mystery voice, bellowing about their 'adventures' every fifteen minutes. It was starting to get on Gold's nerves."**

"Who is the source of the voice?" he asked, but no one answered.**  
**

**"'What are we looking for anyway?' he asked.**

**"'Nothing really,' said Ash pleasantly. 'Team Rocket always just kind of shows up.'"**

"So you're just expecting us to show up right in front of you? That's not like us at all!" Jessie yelled. "And we're not the ones who captured Giratina!"

"And if she's talking about the organization, that makes no sense, because they don't 'always' show up," James added. "They only have bases in Kanto and Johto."

**"'What!' blurted Crystal. 'We've been travelling for hours now with no actual destination in mind?'"**

"They were going to Eterna City, weren't they?" May asked.**  
**

**"'Nope!' Said Ash. 'Of course, we might meet some random person with a pokemon I've never seen before and some kind of trouble along the way, so it's all worth it in the end.'"**

"How is it 'worth it' when we're being sidetracked from our main goal?" Ash asked. "We have to find Team Rocket."

**"As if on cue, a random girl came running up to Ash. ****'Someone help me!' she cried, sinking to her knees. 'Someone took my pokemon! My beloved shinx! I miss it soooo much!'"**

"Where did that girl even come from?" Brock asked. "And who would kidnap someone's Shinx?"

"I hope it's not us, or else we're gonna be made fools out of!" James stated.

"Why is she running to Ash just to whine about it?" Kenny asked. "There was no need to have to run towards him when there are probably others she could cry to for help."

**"'Oh no!' Cried Ash, getting into a fighting stance with his fists raised."**

"I NEVER get into fighting stances!" yelled Ash. "Why would I do that when there's nothing there? There's a little girl right in front of me, wouldn't that scare her away?"

**"Yellow stepped forward and helped the girl up, concern in her eyes. ****'Where was it last?' She asked."**

"That's what _I_ should have done!" Ash yelled.

**"The girl wiped away a tear. 'I was playing with it in the forest when these weird people in scary-looking cars came up! And they said my shinx was rare and… and there was a high demand for it in the black market…'"**

"Rare? A Shinx?" asked Kenny. "Why would there be a high demand for a Shinx? It's just so...common."

**"The girl burst into tears. Dawn, Brock and Ash gasped dramatically.**

**'It's must be Hunter J!' cried Dawn."**

"Hunter J?" cried Brock. "Why would she capture another trainer's _Shinx?_"

"There's nothing special about it," Ash added.

**"'She's so evil!' Brock declared.**

**'She's always stealing pokemon! She tried to get my pikachu once!' said Ash. 'She thinks she's so special! She's just a… a…'"**

"We don't sound like that!" blurted Ash and Brock at the same time.

**"He appeared to be wracking his brains for the worst insult possible.**

**'A MEANIE!' Ash declared, satisfied."**

Everyone was shocked. It was not like Ash to say something like that. Of all the things to call hunter J, "meanie" was almost a compliment - no, it _was_.

"A meanie? Really?" Ash complained, shocked. "She makes me sound like a whiny child!"

**"'She has tons of goons underneath her, too!' Dawn shouted.**

**'All they care about is money!' Brock announced."**

"Why are they just ranting in front of a little girl, who doesn't care?" Delia asked.**  
**

**"'WE GET IT!' Said Green. 'This person's pokemon was taken! Stop talking and do something!'"**

"But he was doing nothing himself," Leaf said. "Shouldn't he be following his own advice? All he was doing was standing there, listening to it all."

**"'Did you see which way they went?' Red asked kindly.**

**The girl sniffled and nodded.'They went towards Mt. Coronet.'"**

"I have a question, was she waiting for someone to cry to? Because this obviously happened before Ash and the other two arrived," Hilda said. "Why not call the police or something?"**  
**

**"The pokedex owners took off towards the mountain, with Ash, Dawn, and Brock panting behind."**

"Panting?" Max said. "You guys couldn't have been that tired so easily!"

"And why would you just leave a girl in need behind?" Gary asked. "For all she knows, you could be goons of Hunter J! Now she's defenseless, and can't even rely on her Shinx to protect her! You've given her no reason to trust you all, really. This story is really making you all look bad."

Professor Oak took a deep breath before saying (well, singing) the following lines:

**_"IT'S ABOUT YOU_**

**_IT'S ABOUT ME_**

**_IT'S ABOUT HOPE_**

**_IT'S ABOUT DREAMS_**

**_IT'S ABOUT FRIENDS THAT WORK TOGETHER TO CLAIM THEIR DESTINY!_**

**_IT'S ABOUT REACHING FOR THE SKY!_**

**_HAVING THE COURAGE, AND WILLING TO TRY!_**

**_IT'S ABOUT NEVER GIVING UP, SO HOLD YOUR HEAD UP_**

**_AND WE WILL CARRY ON_**

**_SINNOH LEAGUE VICTORS! POKEMON!"_**

"What was _that?_" May yelled. "It doesn't even seem like it's part of the story. Who's saying this?"

"Maybe that narrator from earlier?" Ash offered.

"I don't think she read her own story at all," Cheren said.

**"'Okay, are there any more messed up things about this world that you would care to point out?' asked Gold, stopping Ash in the road."**

"If it's so messed up, why is he staying here?" Dawn asked. "As stated before, no one is forcing him to stick around here! He can just go back to his dull world for all I care!"

**"He had already decided it didn't matter if they gave themselves away to Ash. He clearly wasn't a threat."**

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" mouthed Ash. "And what do they mean 'give themselves away'?"

**"The other pokedex owners had stopped too, baffled as to what had just happened."**

"It doesn't make any more sense to us, than it does to them," Brendan said.

**"'Other than the theme song and the narrator, you mean?' Asked Ash."**

"_What_ theme song?" May asked, more confused than ever, if that was even possible.

"Those lyrics?" Brendan offered.

"But it still doesn't make sense," May answered.

"And again, who is the narrator? Did she just add another character we don't know of?" Cheren asked.

**"'And the lack of physics,' said Crystal. 'Don't forget that.'"**

"What does she mean by that?" Max asked. "She's not even showing us the 'lack of physics', just telling us through a character we don't even know."

**"'Oh, right. Well, we used to have 'who's that pokemon', but they kind of gave up on that.'"**

Everyone looked confused. None of them said a word.

**"'What was that that just happened?' Asked Red, bewildered.**

**'The theme song! Opening 13!' Said Ash again."**

All of them remained silent.**  
**

**"'Why… why were you guys just standing there as all of those legendary pokemon danced around you?' Asked Crystal. 'Why wouldn't you try to catch them?'"**

"What legendary Pokemon?" Brock asked, confused. "What is she talking about?"

"She didn't even show what happened in the intro," Barry added. "And since when did legendaries dance around you?" (#2)

**"'It's just the opening, silly!' Said Ash, chuckling slightly. 'It always has to be way more exciting than the show itself. That's how it works!'"**

"What am I talking about?" Ash said.

"Well, it stands ta reason that da budget for da intro is higher than episodes," Meowth stated.

"What.." Drew began, turning to him. "are you talking about?"

**"The dex holders stared at Ash blankly, severely confused."**

"We're confused, too," the green haired boy said.**  
**

**"'Anyway, we need to find that person's shinx,' Blue reminded them."**

"I still don't believe it," Brock said. "Hunter J went out of her way to capture a Shinx?"

**"The dex holders shook themselves out of their stupor.**

**'I say we should take out our flying pokemon and scan the mountain,' suggested Silver.**

**'But… but… Dawn and Brock and I can't fly on our pokemon!' Ash announced."**

"And they can?" Max asked. "I'll never understand how a Butterfree can lift someone up."

"Or Wigglytuff," Leaf added.

**"Green sighed. 'Okay, so… what do you guys suggest?'**

**'Well, we can't split up,' said Ash. 'I don't want any of my friends to be left alone with the bad guys!'"**

"First of all, we can all defend ourselves from the 'bad guys'!" Brock yelled. "Secondly, we can split up, there are about ten of us!"

**"'Then I suppose we're going to just walk around with no plan whatsoever,' said Green mockingly.**

**Ash nodded and started walking towards the mountain.**

**'I was kidding!' Green called."**

"WHAT!" shouted Ash. "I should be able to understand sarcasm!"

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

As expected, a groan came from everyone's mouths (except for Leaf, who looked quite baffled).

"You're going to hear that all the time," Gary whispered to Leaf.

**"'They're up ahead! That's their cars!' Ash whispered, ducking behind a bush.**

**Brock and Dawn followed, peering through gaps in the foliage."**

"Why are we hiding behind a bush?" Brock cried. "Wouldn't one of the multiple guards catch us?"

"Why is there a bush on a mountain?" Bianca asked.

**"The dex holders stood there awkwardly. There wasn't nearly enough room in the bush for all of them, and they figured they'd have to fight these people anyway at some point."**

"Then go hide somewhere else!" Kenny snapped. "Don't they have flying Pokemon they can use to evade their sights?"

**"As if making a suggestion, Red half-heartedly took out a pokeball.**

**'Hey! Who are you kids!' Called a man with a rough voice."**

"Then what was the point of hiding? If they just hid somewhere else, your covers wouldn't have been blown!" Leaf said.

**"He had just stepped out of one of the cars, and had noticed the trainers standing in the distance. He released a golbat, and the dex holders immediately seized the opportunity to attack."**

"Is that his only Pokemon?" Brock asked.

**"Unfortunately, Dawn, Brock, and Ash decided to attack at the same time.**

**'GIVE THAT SHINX BACK, HUNTER J!' cried Dawn, releasing her piplup.**

**'WE WON'T LET YOU HURT ANY MORE POKEMON!' screamed Ash, sending forth pikachu."**

"And I don't get to do anything," Brock said.

"Not only that, but she made us sound corny and whiny!" Dawn added.

"That's Hunter J?" Brendan asked.

"That's not Hunter J," Brock answered, addressing Brendan, before turning to Ash and Dawn. "Why is she making you two say that?" he asked.

"So no one finds it weird that Dawn just called some random guy Hunter J?" Brendan asked.

**"Ash's pikachu somehow reached the golbat first, releasing a blast of electricity. Crystal twitched slightly as physics were disobeyed yet again, and the golbat somehow managed to dodge the lightning,"**

"So dodging is somehow a 'disobedience' of physics?" Max asked.**  
**

**"travelling faster than it and slamming into Ash's pikachu."**

"I don't get it, how were physics disobeyed?" Max asked.

**"Red's Pika reached the golbat next, taking position and getting ready to attack it.**

**'NO! WAIT!' Ash cried. 'YOU MIGHT HIT PIKACHU!'"**

"WHAT? I would never say that! Shouldn't Pikachu have recovered by now?" Ash asked. "Shouldn't I be counterattacking?"

**"Surely enough, his pikachu was in golbat's claws, limp and hurt."**

"Why aren't I using Thunderbolt? Why am I so weak in this story?" Pikachu cried. "In fact, why didn't I dodge whatever attack Golbat just used?"

**"The dex holders' pokemon skidded to halts, restlessly awaiting instructions.**

**'This is a battle! Recall your pikachu so Red can attack!' Called Silver."**

"I should be doing something about it!" Ash yelled. "It's not like me to just stand there and let my Pokemon get hurt!"

**"'But… PIKACHU DOESN'T LIKE THE POKEBALL!' Ash whined."**

"I am NOT that whiny!" he screamed.

**"At that moment, the golbat was hit from above by Gold's togepi, slamming it into the ground and fainting it."**

"Oh, _come on!_" Pikachu yelled, angrily. "I couldn't beat it, but Togepi could? What attack did it use to one-hit KO a Golbat? This is only making them look overpowered!"

**"'Erm… problem solved?' He offered, as the others glared at him."**

"I don't get it. Why are they glaring at him?" Barry asked.

Kenny wondered the same thing. "I don't know. I mean, I don't like the guy myself, but what did he do?"

**"'PIIIKKAAACHUUU!' Ash cried, rushing up to his friend."**

"Why does that sound so drawn out?" Bianca asked.

**"Pikachu had definitely avoided the worst of Gold's attack, but it was still hurt from the original battle."**

"I get hurt just from being slammed into by a Golbat? REALLY?" Pikachu snapped, sparks dancing on its cheeks.

**"Ash clutched pikachu in the battlefield, a shadow falling over his face."**

"I still don't get that," Misty said.

**"He balled his hands into fists and kneeled with the small yellow pokemon in his lap."**

"Oh come on! I would not be that angry!" Ash yelled.

**"'I can't believe we lost again,' he whispered."**

"Nobody lost except for those grunts, but they basically handed us the win, so it hardly counts," Dawn said.**  
**

**"'That was my only pokemon,' the man grunted, returning his golbat. 'These kids are strong! Everyone, retreat!'"**

"He's telling EVERYONE to retreat, despite the fact that he's the only one who did anything?" Leaf said, baffled. "Also, you'd think he'd have more than one Pokemon."

"And 'lost again?' I have other Pokemon, you know! And I would not be so discouraged!" Ash screamed.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty discouraged from losing to Paul that one time," Dawn replied. "And I'm sure anyone would be discouraged from losing to some random grunt."

"Yeah, but I would not be _that_ angry!" Ash retorted. "I would get over it! How could I 'lose' so easily? Besides, those guys are on our side, so how exactly did I lose?"

"Hey, at least you weren't defeated in less than four seconds," James said.

**"The 'villains' poured back into their cars and screeched off down the road again."**

"So they're just cowering because of one minor setback?" Hilbert asked.**  
**

**"There was another silence as the pokedex owners stood there with their pokemon. The battle had seemed way too easy."**

"It shouldn't have been that easy!" Brock said.

**"Dawn and Brock ran up to Ash, and stayed there with him for a bit, trying to encourage him to get back up again."**

"Ash should be able to get back on his feet by now! This is a disgrace!" May cried.

**"This gave the dex holders some time to talk. 'There is no _way _these kids are from Team Rocket,' Silver announced."**

"How come they're _just now_ figuring this out?" Max asked. "Idiots."

**"'I kind of figured,' said Gold. He turned to his seniors. 'So, why did you take them in in the first place?'**

**Green sighed. 'It was Blue's idea. Pesky…'"**

"And he went along with it!" Dawn screeched.

**"Silver glared at Green and his sentence faded off."**

"I don't get it. Is there a reason for this?" Drew asked.

**"'Team Rocket could honestly be anyone,' said Blue defensively. 'Clearly not _these _guys, but…'"**

"I hope Blue isn't me..." Leaf said quietly. Gary glanced at her. "It's me, isn't it?" Gary nodded solemnly.

**"'They had pokedexes,' Said Red in a low voice."**

"That doesn't mean anything!" Ash yelled. "Every licensed trainer has one!"

**"Crystal gasped and Gold looked very surprised. Silver's expression was, as always, unreadable.**

**'What do you think?' Yellow whispered.**

**There was a silence. Nobody knew what to think. This world was full of surprises."**

"This wouldn't be the case if they actually tried to adapt to this world," Leaf pointed out.**  
**

**"Whether it meant anything or not was uncertain."**

"They didn't even try to adapt to this world," Leaf repeated. "You can't just land in a new location and expect to get the hang of it automatically."

**"'I'd say the sooner we find this shinx and get out of here, the sooner we'll find those "team rocket" people,' Blue announced. 'Then we can leave and try to find our juniors.'**

**The dex holders nodded in general agreement, and went back to Ash, Dawn, and Brock."**

"Wow. They just wasted two minutes talking about nothing," Max stated.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

This was Leaf's second time hearing this. She was beginning to get annoyed. "What is that, anyway?" she asked.

"Long story," Gary replied, not feeling like explaining. "All you really need to know is that it's not needed."

**"'So you're saying we have to hike through this random obscure cavern in order to get to Hunter J?' Asked Gold, gazing at the mouth of the cave.**

**Ash nodded, a determined look on his face."**

"Why is he making us look like fools?" Ash yelled. "Wait til I get my hands on him..."

**"'May I ask _how _you know this?' he asked sceptically.**

**'We just do,' Asserted Ash. 'Hiking through obscure places adds suspense to the storyline.'"**

"WHAT storyline?" Max asked. "This story has no plot!"

**"Blue raised her eyebrows. 'Hunter J's people have probably told her all about us by now,' said Blue. 'You weren't exactly, erm… _secretive _about our motives. She'll probably send more people after us anyway, and then we can just follow them to wherever she's hiding.'"**

"Hunter J should have been there to begin with!" Dawn said.

**"'But… we need to add suspense!' Ash whined again. 'And if…'"**

"Why did she make me say that?" Ash demanded.

**"He was cut off by Silver dropping out of the sky."**

Everyone seemed weirded out. What had that sentence meant, exactly...?

**"'When did you…?' Gold started.**

**Silver recalled his murkrow, giving Gold a look that clearly told him to be quiet."**

"This is what happens when little kids try to explain things that never made sense to begin with," Iris said, clearly not buying that a Murkrow flew him.

"A _Murkrow_ can lift him up? How much does he weigh?" May asked.

"I can't speak for Silver, but a Murkrow is only 4.6 pounds," Max said, shocking everyone. No Murkrow could be that strong to lift someone up without tiring, it was unbelievable!

**"'There's someone approaching from the Northeast,' Silver announced. 'From what I could see, it was a silver-haired woman on a salamence.'"**

"Oh, no," Cilan said.

**"'It's must be Hunter J!' cried Dawn.**

**'She's so evil!' Brock declared.**

**'She's always stealing pokemon! She tried to get my pikachu once!' said Ash. 'She thinks she's so special! She's just a… a…'"**

"This sounds familiar," James said, as Professor Oak stopped reading for a brief second. He noticed that he had read that already, so he scrolled down. He did not remember seeing anything after what he just read, so he scrolled up...and saw the same thing.

"What's wrong, Gramps?" Gary asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that she typed that already," Professor Oak said.

"You're telling me she copied dialogue from the same chapter?" Gary asked, shocked. "This writer wasn't very good, but copying dialogue from the same chapter for no real reason is a new low. She must have been either very lazy, or uncreative, to do that."

**"'For the last time, _we get it_,' growled Green. 'Now everyone prepare for battle.'"**

"Again, he's just standing there doing nothing! How can he call us out when he's doing nothing himself?" Dawn asked.

"Just because he's not ranting doesn't make him any less of a hypocrite," Brock agreed.

"Yeah!" Ash also agreed. "And we do not rant that much!"

**"'Why would she come on her own when she knows there's ten of us?' Blue asked. 'That's just _stupid.'_"**

"Says the ones who kidnapped innocent people who they thought were Team Rocket," Brock said.

**"'Don't underestimate her,' Brock said gravely.**

**The dex holders each released a pokemon again, and prepared for an attack."**

"Which ones did they release?" Brendan asked.

**"Hunter J touched down breezily, her salamence snarling. She chuckled slightly, examining her enemies.**

**'So you're the ones who've been giving my men trouble? You're just a bunch of kids.'"**

"Hunter J would never underestimate all of us when she got beat by us before!" Brock stated. "Which brings me to my next point: How is she still alive? Shouldn't she be dead now?"

"You're right," Ash said. "So how could she have come back unscathed?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Iris said. "She's not going to explain it anyway."

**"She grinned slightly, dropping a pokeball and rolling it towards them with her boot.**

**'You can have the shinx back if you want. The man who was supposed to pick it up never showed,' She balled her hands into fists. '_Dealbreaker_,' she spat."**

"WHAT? So she wasted her valuable time capturing a Shinx, and now she just surrenders?" Ash said. "Hunter J would put up a better fight!"

"And why is she telling this to us?" Dawn asked. "If anything, she would take out her anger on the ones who made her men cower like little punks."

**"Gold snorted. 'WHAT? You think my business is funny, do you?' She asked."**

"Uh-oh, he's going to get it now..." Jessie said.

**"'No, just your… choice of insult. You're supposed to be some huge evil and that's honestly the worst you could think of?'"**

James gasped. "This won't be good..."

**"J's face turned somewhat red. 'He… he _was _a dealbreaker! Were you not listening to my rant?'"**

"T-That's not what Hunter J would do!" Gary yelled. "She would kill him!"

**"'No,' said Gold. 'I was a little preoccupied with the fact that your salamence has wings, but instead of using them it just kind of hovers in place. It's freaking me out a li… ow!'"**

No one knew what to say about that. He obviously didn't get out much. Either that, or he just hadn't seen a Salamence before.

**"Crystal stomped on Gold's foot, trying to stop him escalating the situation, but it was too late."**

"Why didn't she do that earlier?" Dawn asked.

**"'THAT'S IT!' Said Hunter J, finally snapping. 'GO, ARIADOS! DRAPION! SALAMENCE!'"**

"Oh, he is so going to regret this," Gary said.

**"Red, Green, and Blue instinctively teamed up, releasing perfectly tuned ultimate moves at the three attackers. Four seconds later, Hunter J's pokemon lay fainted on the ground."**

"I wish I were good enough to do that," Brendan said.

"FOUR SECONDS?" Ash yelled. "How is that even possible?"

"And why did Hunter J just stand there, watching this all happen?" Max commented.

**"'Blast!' She called, pounding her fist in her hand."**

"That doesn't sound like anything Hunter J would say," Brock said.

**"Gold began to chuckle at her word choice again, but shrunk back at a look from Crystal.**

**A shadow fell across Hunter J's face. She stared at the ground, then suddenly, unexpectedly, she grinned.**

**'I still have one weapon left,' she said darkly.**

**The pokedex owners paused. Something about her tone was even more serious than before. Even Gold stopped trying to hold back laughter, and looked at her in serious anticipation.**

**Red reached for his pokemon just in case, staring at her resolutely.**

**Brock, Dawn, and Ash did the same thing, even though they knew exactly what was coming and probably could have told the dex holders."**

"If we know what's coming, why didn't we tell them? Why are we not trying to avoid it?" Ash yelled.

**"J lifted her arm and pointed at her foes. A machine on her arm lit up, about to release some sort of blast. The pokedex owners commanded their pokemon to release attacks, but J's beam was faster.**

**Gold's instincts took over. Through another weird breach of physics, he was able to grab Crystal to his right and Ash to his left, and pull them inside the mouth of the cave and out of the way of the beam."**

"Why is she aiming at you instead of your Pokemon?" Gary asked.

**"The others were in its direct path however, and did not have a chance to escape. The three inside the cave heard muffled laughter, then J's voice.**

**'Well, well, well. Perhaps this will serve as a reminder not to mess with Hunter J. Farewell, foolish children.'"**

"She's not even done, and she's already leaving? She didn't accomplish anything, really," Brendan commented.

**"Gold heard her footsteps disappear into the distance. He leapt out of the cave, and couldn't believe what he saw.**

**_Oh, no. No, no, no. Please, please not again. Not again._**

**He dashed towards his companions, teeth clenched and eyes wide. His mind was racing as he placed his fingertips on Silver's shoulder.**

**_Not again, not again, not again._**

**Crystal sunk to her knees beside him, looking as awful as he felt.**

**'They… they've been turned to stone. Again.'"**

"What do you mean, again?" Dawn asked.

"And shouldn't they be going after Hunter J?" May asked.

**"Hearing her say it was even worse than just thinking it. He frantically ran down the line of what used to be his friends.**

**'Please, Red. Green. Somebody, please!'**

**He looked at the frozen faces of his comrades, desperately willing them to move. Crystal was shaking her head, her face buried in her hands. Beside her, Ash and pikachu looked just as defeated."**

"Now this recipe is actually starting to have the necessary ingredients required to spice it up," Cilan said.

"Agreed, but I don't really like the fact that I'm turned to stone," Dawn said, and Brock nodded in agreement.

**"'No! Brock, Dawn! My friends!'**

**Gold turned towards Crystal and Ash. 'We have to do something. J… Jirachi…'**

**Ash shook his head. 'No, it only wakes up once every thousand years. We already saw it on our adventures.'**

**'Of course you did,' said Gold, pulling out his pokedex. 'We have to contact Oak. _Our _Oak.'**

**'It won't work,' Crystal said. 'There's no way.'**

**There was a long silence. They were in shock, with no idea what to do.**

**'I HAVE AN IDEA!' Ash cried, jumping to his feet."**

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Iris said. "It's just silly how he went from despair to _that._"

**"Gold looked at him, slightly bemused. Ash positioned pikachu in front of the statues, determinedly staring at them."**

_What am I doing?_ Ash thought. The rest of them seemed to be thinking the same thing.

**"'Pikachu, use hidden power!' He commanded."**

"WHAT?" Ash yelled, for seemingly the fiftieth time. "I'm just going to do that to my friends after all we've been through?"

"You would never do this to us! Or anyone, for that matter," Dawn said.

"I can't believe she's just making you give up!" May added.

"I don't think I want to hear much more of this!" Max complained.

"I should fine this writer for making you do that!" Barry stated.

"That's a terrible thing to do! Why is he doing this? And to his friends, too," Hilda said.

**"There was a glowing light, as pikachu released its energy and focused it on the statues."**

"This is the end of us," Brock said.

"What a way to go. Attacked by your own friend," Gary said.

For every comment, Ash felt worse and worse.

**"The light travelled from their toes up, turning the dull brown stone back to colour, restoring life to their empty faces."**

Everyone sweat dropped in confusion.

"Hidden...Power...does...not...work...that...way..." Cheren said slowly, one eyelid twitching.

"As a researcher, this is insulting!" Gary exclaimed. "Hidden Power is an _attack_ move!"

"If Hidden Power did that, wouldn't Unown be more special? Wouldn't everyone teach that move to their Pokemon?" Brock noted. "Unown would be very rare if that were the case."

**"'Wh… what just happened?' Asked Yellow, glancing at Ash's pikachu.**

**Gold took a deep breath, and Crystal cried out in relief.**

**'We were just having a bit of a déjà vu there. Clearly nothing too serious, though,' He said,"**

"There's more than one 'he', which one of them said it?" Brendan asked.**  
**

**"staring at Ash's pikachu in disbelief."**

"Deja vu (#3)? Who's 'we'? What is this writer talking about? Was there a scene that was skipped?" Ash asked, turning to his friends. They seemed confused too. Maybe she was talking about the time his Pikachu was turned to stone, but then again, it wasn't explained. Maybe she was referring to something that happened in another story of hers.

"Maybe _they_ had deja vu, but not us," Dawn added.

**"'Do you have some kind of special pikachu?' Crystal asked in awe."**

"What kind of question is _that?_" Leaf asked.

**"'Of course! He's my special friend!' said Ash, hugging pikachu."**

"Okaaay..." Pikachu said quietly.

**"'It's not just Ash's pikachu!' said Brock matter-of-factly. 'Turning to stone really isn't that rare. Tons of stuff can cure it, hidden power, technology, tears…'"**

"That made no sense!" Brock yelled out.

**"'Tears?' Asked Gold in disbelief. 'This place is ridiculous!'"**

"Again, no one's forcing them to stay here! He should be grateful you saved his butt!" Misty said.

**"'Tears have the power of love and friendship,' said Ash in a serious tone."**

"That sounds so cheesy," Misty said.

**Blue rubbed her head. 'Well that was anticlimactic.'"**

"Be grateful he saved you all!" Leaf screamed.

**"Silver leaped into action, already shaking off being turned to stone for the second time."**

"Too bad I don't care, since there's no backstory of it or anything," Iris said.**  
**

**"'We already knew this world was… different. Now let's go find those losers who call themselves team rocket and…'"**

"We're not losers!" Team Rocket shouted.**  
**

**"he gestured towards Ash, Brock and Dawn, 'leave these freaks for good.'"**

"I turned him back to normal, and he calls me a _freak?_" Ash said angrily. "He should be thankful I didn't just leave him there!"

"Which you really should have," Max added.

**"Ash waved at Silver cheerfully."**

"He just called me a freak, and all I can do is wave at him cheerfully?" Ash mouthed. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He looked like he was ready to punch someone, but May held him and managed to calm him down a little.

"He called all of us freaks, we should just leave them behind," Brock said.

"That's not very nice," Delia said. "This was the worst chapter yet. Did Ash even change his you-know-whats in this story?"

This caused everyone (except for Ash, of course) to giggle.

"Mom!" he protested, embarrassed.

* * *

#1: Reference to Opening 14 (English, of course).

#2: She probably meant '...danced around you?' as in 'swarm', but since they didn't actually see the intro, it doesn't really matter.

#3: They do not retain their memories from the first movie in this story.


	8. Losing Sleep Over Stuffed Pokemon

**"Hello everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! And again, I'm really sorry I always take so long to update.**

**I don't own pokemon."**

As per usual, everyone groaned when this was said.

**"Sapphire flipped over in bed, staring at the opposite wall.**

**There was a white, round dresser with three smiling stuffed pokemon on it. The adorable skitty's pink fur blended in to the pink wallpaper behind it. Everything was patterned in hearts."**

"So?" Bianca asked.

**"She shivered and pulled her head under the covers. It was no use. The fluffy bedspread was covered in smiling pikachu with bows around their necks."**

"Again, so?" she repeated.

**"She poked her head out for air, and her ear nudged something fluffy. She slowly turned to face it."**

**It was the stuffed torchic.**

**'AGH!' She jumped into a sitting position, instinctively grabbed the offending cute thing, and hurled it across the room."**

"Why is she still in here?" May asked.

"I don't know, but I would hate to have seen her reaction to Torchic," Ash replied. "That was her starter, right?"

"I'm not certain, but she did have a Blaziken," Professor Oak replied.

"So she was afraid of her own starter Pokemon?" Dawn asked, giggling.

**"'Ouch! Sapph…ire…' Ruby's tired voice came from the air mattress to the left of Sapphire's bed."**

"I thought they were in different rooms?" Max asked. "Oh, well, at least they're not in my room."

**"'So… sorry. I… I just…' She was panting, still staring at the torchic that had now bounced into the corner."**

"What's with her?" Brendan asked.

**"'That's the fifth time so far. It's after midnight. Please… just… ju…' Ruby yawned widely."**

"Shouldn't our parents be waking up by now?" May asked.

**"'Well sorry!' Sapphire snapped. 'It's just a little hard to sleep with a zillion things staring at you!'"**

"They're inanimate objects!" Drew shouted, a bit louder than expected of him.

**"'Sapphire…' Ruby picked up the nearest stuffed pokemon. 'This is not creepy. It's cute.' He shook the wailmer for emphasis.**

**It squeaked."**

"Is this supposed to be scary?" May asked.

"If it is, it's not working. This is like a bad horror movie," Hilda said.

**"'I CAN'T DO THIS!' she burst out."**

"Well, I guess she's not that brave after all," Leaf said.

**"'Mff… again?' mumbled Emerald from the other air mattress. He stretched and rubbed his eyes.**

**'It… it surprised me,' Sapphire mumbled, blushing slightly."**

"She's bothering everyone just because she's afraid of inanimate objects?" Misty said, baffled. "This...this is just appalling."

**"Emerald glanced at the corner where Sapphire had thrown the torchic. It had joined a small pile of the other stuffed things she had hurled across the room.**

**'Honestly Sapphire…' he rolled over and wrapped a pillow around his head.**

**Ruby let out a light snore, and Sapphire knew her companions had already fallen back asleep."**

"She makes fun of _me_, yet she acts like a _wimp?_" May clenched her hands into fists. "She's supposed to be _my_ counterpart?"

**"She bit the pillow in frustration, leaving slight bite marks on a marill in a pikachu costume."**

"And we're the weirdos," Drew said.

**"There was absolutely no way she could sleep like this."**

"Nobody said she had to sleep in my room!" May shouted.

**"She sighed and faced the wall with the window. There was a clear view of a quaintly decorated backyard, with a sprinkling of forest just beyond it. Usually seeing the outdoors helped her relax, but all it did this time was increase her growing feeling of dread. The unfamiliar landscape reminded her how far away they were from home, and how their chances of escaping decreased with each passing minute.**

**They had to find the others.**

**But there was no use trying anything until the morning. The least she could do for now was try to get some sleep. Her thoughts grew cloudy as sleep finally threatened to take over. The gentle swaying of the trees was almost hypnotic, and her eyes were just starting to close when suddenly, they snapped open again.**

**There was someone outside."**

"This melodrama is driving me insane," Cheren muttered.

"Agreed. Why does it matter if someone's outside?" Brendan asked.

**"She went on full alert, silently creeping over to the window. The person was silhouetted against the tree line, staring at the house."**

"And she's letting some random person bother her?" Hilbert asked. "Why not just ignore the person?"

**"'Ruby! Emerald!' she whispered urgently."**

"Why is she so dependent on her friends?" Kenny asked. "She can't handle things on her own, can she?"

**"'SAPPHIRE! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BATTLES AGAINST ALL THAT IS CUTE! PLEASE just…' Emerald faded away as he saw her serious expression."**

"Wasn't she serious the entire time?" Ash said.

**"'What is it?' Ruby asked, sitting up.**

**'There's someone outside. Now will you shut up Emerald? You're going to wake May's family!'"**

"Says the one who was waking her friends up multiple times," Misty pointed out.

**"Someone outside?" asked Emerald, ignoring the last comment.**

**Sapphire silently opened the window to get a better view. She leaned her head out slightly, relishing in the cool air playing across her face. The person was starting to walk towards the house, and Sapphire could finally see him as he stepped out of the shadows. What she saw made her quickly draw back into the house, shocked.**

**'Ruby…' she said in a low voice.**

**'Wh…' he looked out the window and jumped back also.**

**Emerald blinked at the person standing there.**

**'I guess Sapphire's not the only one with a creepy clone here, huh?' he said bluntly."**

"Creepy?" May screamed. "They're the creeps here, not us!"

**"The boy had looked exactly like Ruby."**

"What does Ruby look like, anyway?" Leaf asked.

"Now that you mention it, I really don't know what anyone looks like," Professor Oak replied, before continuing.

**"'What should we do?' Sapphire whispered, looking back and forth from Ruby to the boy. 'What if he knows May or…'"**

"Why would it matter if he knows me?" May asked.

**"'Guys, he's coming towards the house!' Emerald said."**

"So?" Max asked.

**"'We need to head him off before he knocks on the door!'"**

"That's what they're afraid of? They're all acting like idiots," Cheren said, laughing a little.

**"'Who visits someone in the middle of the night?' Sapphire mumbled angrily.**

**She tiptoed to the door and opened it carefully, slipping out into the hallway. Ruby and Emerald followed quietly.**

**They ran as quickly down the hall as they could without making a sound. Sapphire reached the door first, and flung it open just as the boy was reaching up to ring the doorbell."**

"Can't they just get on with their lives?" Max asked. "And why aren't my parents awake?"

**"'It's the middle of the night!' she said, without thinking. 'What are you doing?'"**

"Why did you open the door?" May asked. "You should have just waited for my parents to wake up and kick him out. Then again, considering everyone's screaming didn't wake them up, a doorbell ringing wouldn't do anything.

**"'Norman's expecting me. I said I wanted to battle and he said to come over as soon as I got here,' said the boy."**

"What kind of idiot wants a gym battle in the middle of the night?" Leaf asked. "Shouldn't he be tired? Did he ever once stop to think that Norman might be sleeping right now?"

**"'It's the middle of the night!' Sapphire said, still using an undertone to avoid waking May's family.**

**'Oh,' said the boy. 'Sorry. I didn't know that.'"**

"What!?" Misty yelled. "How could he not know that? Is he blind?"

**"'How could you possibly not know that?' asked Emerald, angrily. 'It's pitch black out here!'**

**'To tell you the truth…' whispered the boy. 'I don't really know much about the real world.'"**

"What!? That makes no sense!" Dawn shouted. "Why is he even here then? Or better yet, how did he get here?"

**"Sapphire raised an eyebrow. 'I'm…' the boy lowered his gaze as if he was admitting something shameful. 'I'm a cameo character. They don't let me out much.'"**

"What's a cameo character?" Brendan asked, getting only confused shrugs in response.

**"'They?' asked Emerald.**

**'Shhh!' said the boy desperately. 'Don't let them hear you!'"**

"There's no one there...is there?" Kenny asked slowly.

**"Ruby stared at the boy, still caught up in how much they looked alike.**

**'Umm… who are you, exactly?' he asked.**

**'I'm Brendan,' said the boy. 'I'm going to be a pokemon master.'"**

Brendan's face turned pale. Not only was he Ruby's counterpart...but he was a _dunce?_ This was terrible. For probably the first time since he came, he yelled out loud.

"I'M IN THIS STORY!?" he shrieked. "She's making me into a complete idiot! Why would I go to someone's house in the middle of the night, when people are most likely sleeping? I can't wait a few more hours and sleep? And what is a Pokemon Master?"

"We don't know," Max told him.

**"'Of course you are,' Ruby mumbled.**

**'Okay, have you not noticed that you two look exactly alike?' stated Emerald frankly.**

**'Do we?' said Brendan, blinking. 'Is… is that weird?'"**

"How would I not know that someone looks like me!" Brendan exclaimed. "What, I've never seen myself in a mirror before?"

**"Sapphire almost felt sorry for the boy."**

"I don't need her pity," he muttered.

**"'Look… Brendan… you can't go visiting people in the middle of the night. No matter what you… say you are.'"**

"I should know that!" he yelled.

**"Brendan looked a little panicked. 'But… but where else will I go? I have no home… no family… or… maybe I do?'"**

"How would I not know my own life?" he yelled. "If I don't have a home or family, then where did I come from? Also, why did I come here? Did I really expect them to take me in?"

**"He stared into the distance, lost in thought. 'Right… well, we have to go back in. You can camp out here and challenge the gym in the morning,' said Emerald."**

"And now they're just leaving me here?" he said. "Then again, I did come off as a weirdo, so I can understand why they wouldn't take me in."

**"Brendan nodded, sitting down on the steps. Ruby and Emerald glanced at each other, still not sure he was getting the point."**

"Why am I sitting on the stairs instead of camping out and sleeping?" he asked.

**"'Alright, well… bye then,' said Sapphire uncertainly, shutting the door on him."**

"And my parents STILL don't wake up?" May asked.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

As expected, everyone groaned. They had all grown to hate these.

**"There was a knocking on the door.**

**'_Just _as I had managed to get to sleep…' Sapphire mumbled angrily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes."**

"This concerns her because?" Cheren asked.

**"It was still dark out."**

"Why am I still bothering them?" Brendan asked. "It's obvious they want nothing to do with me."

**"'What?' she sounded almost furious now. 'I _told _him to…'**

**She hopped out of bed and took off down the hall again. Ruby and Emerald stretched, slightly confused and followed sleepily after her.**

**'Brendan, I said that you…' she faded off, throwing open the door.**

**'Hi SaPpHire~!' May trilled, looking excited. 'What are you doing here?'"**

Now May was angry. "Can't I wait until morning? And my parents can't be that heavy of sleepers!"

**"Sapphire shot Emerald an angry look. She _knew _this plan was stupid!"**

"Yet she went along with it," Ash said.

**"Ruby gasped.**

**'Guys… it's…'**

**'Ruby? Emerald?' asked Pearl stepping in to view. 'Wait, Sapphire? Or are you really…'**

**'I FOUND RUBY!' called Dia, from down the stairs. 'He's… wait…'**

**Dia pulled Brendan into view of the doorway, staring at Ruby."**

"I _really_ don't want to be dragged into this," Brendan said.

**"There was a moment of silence as the dex holders looked baffled, Brendan rubbed his head awkwardly, and May smiled at them all."**

"Why would I be smiling at them?" May asked. "I should be more serious."

**"'Alright, everybody inside!' called Sapphire, taking charge. She herded everyone into the nearest room."**

"Why is she telling us what to do?" Brendan asked. "This whole mess started because of her."

**"There was more awkward silence as they stood there, still trying to figure everything out.**

**'Eehee, all my new friends are getting along so well!' May bubbled."**

"I barely know them!" May yelled, angrily.

**"She glanced at Brendan. 'I don't think we've met!' she said. 'I'm May! But some people know me as the PRIN-cess of Hoenn!'"**

"I-I do NOT call myself that!" May spluttered. "And if we didn't meet, then why am I calling them my 'new friends'?"

**"She extended her hand for Brendan to shake. 'Um, I'm Brendan…' he said, staring at the hand, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with it."**

"I should know what to do!" Brendan said bitterly. "Also, wouldn't someone tell me what to do with it, if I happen not to know?"

**"'Okay!' said May, withdrawing her hand, unfazed."**

"Why does no one acknowledge what Brendan just did, or didn't do?" Bianca asked. "Maybe they don't want to be rude, but still."

"Rude is Emerald's middle name," Drew said.

**"'Wait, what? So you're May, and you're Brendan… so…' Pearl looked severely confused.**

**'Dia, Pearl, our pokedexes are reacting,' Platina said simply. 'This is really Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald.'**

**The pokedex owners pulled out their pokedexes. Sure enough, they were resonating in response to the presence of more dex holders.**

**'I HAVE ONE OF THOSE TOO!' said May, refusing to be left out. She pulled out her pokedex, to general shock from the dex holders."**

"I don't sound like that!" May screamed. "Why is she doing this to us?" She was referring to Brendan and herself, of course.

**"'What is going on!' Pearl cried.**

**'We don't know either!' shouted Sapphire."**

"Too loud," Max said.

**"'Guys! Keep it down! You're going to wake up the whole house!' Ruby said desperately. 'For all we know, Max could be listening from outside the door right now!'"**

May thanked Arceus that Max was still asleep in this story. Max looked like he was doing the same.

**"'No I'm not!' said Max."**

"Why am I awake but not my parents?" Max demanded. "And why would I say that? I just gave myself away!"

**"'I'M GOING TO…' Emerald threw open the door, appearing ready to throttle Max. Instead, he grabbed him by his nightshirt and dragged him into the room with them."**

"Why am I letting him do this to me?" Max asked loudly. "I wouldn't let some jerk push me around!"

**"Max gasped dramatically. 'Two Mays?' he asked, glancing from Sapphire to May."**

"Oh, come on! I should know my own sister!" Max yelled.

**"'No, silly! This is my friend Sapphire!' said May, putting her arm around Sapphire's shoulder.**

**'Fine, but could you please keep it down?' asked Sapphire, shrugging out of May's arm."**

"How rude," Bianca said.

**"'Wait, how do I know you're not lying?' asked Max warily."**

"I was just told which one is which, and I still can't tell the difference?" Max shouted. "This is terrible!"

**"'What… SHE HAS _FANGS_ YOU LITTLE…' Emerald started, but quieted down at a furious look from Sapphire."**

"That's pretty much a dead giveaway," Cheren said.

**"'I have to ask a question only the real May would know,' he said sneakily."**

"There is no need for this! This is just dragging on the 'plot'!" Ash stated.

**"'I'm not May! Can't you tell who your own your own sister is?' asked Sapphire."**

"Why am I not listening?" Max asked.

**"'What was your ranking in the Kanto Grand Festival Tournament?' asked Max."**

**'I made it to the top 4!' said May, relishing in the memory."**

"That doesn't really prove anything, as May could have told Sapphire this information," he said.

"That was not a question only the real May would know at all, people who watched her contests would know that," Drew added.

**"'I don't care! You really need to learn how to listen!' said Sapphire in annoyance.**

**'You ARE the real May!' said Max, walking up to his sister."**

"I do NOT sound like that," said Max. "I should have known that from the start!

**"Emerald resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Then who… who are YOU?' asked Max angrily, spinning around to face Sapphire. 'I'm telling dad!'"**

Suddenly, three yawns were heard from the left. Max turned to see Team Rocket doing poses.

"'Who are you?' A question indeed!" Jessie said.

"The writer will answer the question as she feels the need!" James added.

Meowth was about to say, "Which is never!" when Jessie clamped an arm over his mouth and continued, "Bringing this drawn out plot into future chapters!"

"Shoving drama in an attempt to force laughter!" James said.

"Disgracing our names two chapters into the story!" Meowth exclaimed.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" all of them finished.

Everyone stared at them in confusion. What did the last few lines have to do with this story?

"You didn't plan this out very well, did you?" Brendan asked slowly.

"Have at you! We did more planning than this writer!" Jessie yelled in rage.

Brendan sweatdropped; he couldn't argue that.

**"'No! Max, it's okay! They're my friends!' said May, grabbing her brother's arm."**

"Again, I barely know them!" May complained.

**"'They were pretending to be you and staying in our house!' Max cried."**

"Who's 'they'?" Ash asked. "Unless Emerald is Max's counterpart." This made Max's face turn pale.

**"Dia, Pearl, and Platina glanced at the Hoenn trio. Ruby and Sapphire looked slightly embarrassed, but Emerald proudly gave them a thumbs-up."**

"Um...isn't the plan ruined?" Brendan asked, referring to Emerald's reaction. "He can't keep this up."

**"'Well that's your fault then! They're just fans of mine!' May said defiantly. 'In fact…'"**

"It's not Max's fault his parents let them in, and couldn't tell their daughter from a wannabe," Ash said.

**"She turned away from her brother and faced the six dex holders.**

**'You're all fans of mine! And… Ruby says he won contests before, so…'"**

"How are they 'fans'?" Kenny asked.

**"May pointed to Brendan.**

**'You must be one of Ruby's fans! We're all co-ordinators,"**

"Not all of us," Max said.

**"working towards a common goal! That means we're ALL friends!' she squealed."**

Before May could even protest, she heard Team Rocket yawn once again.

"Listen, is this a drawn out chapter I hear?" Jessie said.

"It bores into me loud and clear," Jessie continued.

"On the wind," Jessie called.

"Past the stars," James added.

"In your ear!" Meowth finished.

"Bringing plotholes at a breakneck pace!"

"Lack of buildup, putting false hopes in their place!"

"A story by any other name's just as sweet!"

"When those next few chapters come, the story's complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting those critics in their place!"

"Anime Meets PokeSpe..." ("That's the name, right?" James whispered to Jessie.)

"In your face!" the trio finished.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime-Mime-Mime!"

"Psy-yiyi!" a yellow duck called, popping out of its ball.

All three of them (Wobbuffet, Mime Jr., and Psyduck) were simultaneously returned to their balls. Professor Oak just stared at this the entire time. Gary snapped him out of it, and he continued.

**"The dex holders remained silent, trying to see where she was going with this. 'And friends stick together, right?'"**

"Okay, and?" Hilda wondered.

**"She beamed at them all."**

May frowned at this.

**"'Not always!' Sapphire burst out. 'Doesn't… absence make the heart grow fonder… and… stuff?'"**

"She's making up excuses!" Bianca protested.

**"'Oh, I definitely know that,' said May, suddenly nostalgic. 'It seems you're just starting out, Sapphire, so you might not know much about this, but it's very hard to have to say goodbye to a friend. Even if you're only gone for a little while… it's like… you go back and they're a completely new person!'"**

"Okaaaay," May said. This made no sense coming from her, especially since she hadn't really had an experience like that.

**"Ruby and Sapphire exchanged glances.**

**'Anyway…' May babbled on. 'There's a contest tomorrow, and I think we should ALL go participate!'"**

"I would never force anyone to enter a contest! Encourage, yes, but not force!" May said.

**"Sapphire glared at everyone, as if daring them to agree.**

**'Okay,' said Emerald.**

**'NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT OKAY!' cried Sapphire. She caught herself and lowered her voice. 'I mean… think about it Emerald…' she shot May a glance."**

"What's to think about?" Barry asked. "It's just one little contest."

**"'Can I see your pokedex again, May?' said Emerald pointedly.**

**'Okay!' she chirped, pulling it out. 'Professor Birch gave it to me!'**

**Sapphire staggered back, still looking angry."**

"Why is she suddenly so angry for no explainable reason?" Kenny asked. The others shrugged.

**"'Pr… Professor Birch?'**

**May nodded.**

**'Oh… yeah…' said Brendan uncertainly. 'I think he might be my dad, but… maybe not…'**

**He stopped, lost in thought."**

"How could I not know if he's my dad or not?" Brendan asked. "She's making me look bad!"

**"Sapphire flinched slightly. The pokedex owners looked at her sympathetically. Sapphire mentally shook herself, refusing to show weakness. If there was a Norman in this world, she supposed there would be other people the same too.**

**She wondered what other secrets this world held.**

**'Are you okay, Sapphire? You look a little weird!' May said."**

"That's odd, coming from someone who looks like her," Brendan said.

"She means her facial expression," Dawn explained.

Brendan merely gave an "Oh." to signal that he understood.

**"'I'm fine!' Sapphire snapped. 'But you're right, we should all stick together.'"**

"She didn't have to be so rude," Dawn stated.

**"If things were this weird, they'd need someone who knew the world to help them figure stuff out."**

"Things can't be much more 'normal' in their world," Brock said.

**"May was really annoying, but she was easy to fool and could be persuaded easily into helping them."**

"How dare she?" May shouted. "I'm NOT annoying and I'm NOT that gullible!"

"All this chapter is, is bashing on my friends," Ash said. "This is not even a story!"

**"Max was also really annoying and a bit of a know-it-all, but he appeared as if he knew the way this world worked very well."**

Now it was Max's turn to be angry. "I'm not annoying! Maybe a know-it-all, but not annoying!"

**"And Brendan… well, she just kind of felt sorry for Brendan."**

"I don't need her sympathy," Brendan repeated.

**"The Sinnoh trio nodded, allowing their seniors to take the lead. There was a sudden noise upstairs. The adults were awake."**

"Took them long enough," Max and May said.

**"The dex holders glanced up nervously.**

**'Umm, where's the next contest, May?' said Ruby, panicked.**

**'There's one in Slateport City!' she announced.**

**'I can't wait any longer! Let's go right now!' Pearl cried.**

**May smiled largely."**

"Shouldn't I be doing something instead of just standing there, smiling?" May asked.

"And why did we all just leave them behind? We're just worrying them to death! Wouldn't they wonder where we are, and then look for us? Then they'd punish us for running away," Max added.

"So they're just gonna leave me behind instead of taking me into the house?" Brendan asked.

**"'I remember my first contest! I was pretty excited too…'**

**But she was interrupted as the others dashed frantically for the door.**

**'THAT'S THE SPIRIT!' May called.**

**She and Max followed them, with Brendan trailing confusedly behind."**

"Why am I following them when I'm waiting for a gym battle?" Brendan asked. "Why did they even take me with them? Is it not the middle of the night?"

"We just left our parents behind! This is only creating more trouble!" May said.

"Yeah, and of course it won't be explained," Iris agreed.

"And this next chapter features us," Ash said quietly. "This will be horrible."

Professor Oak pressed a button, and it got to the next chapter.


	9. The Return of Charizard?

Everyone was wondering how much worse this chapter could possibly get. That last chapter was the bottom of the barrel for most of them (May, Max, and Brendan in particular), but then again, there really was no such thing as the bottom of the barrel (this story was living proof of that), so it would be unrealistic to expect much improvement any time soon, if at all.

**"I have officially taken it upon myself to wage war upon the fourth wall."**

"But dat's my job," Meowth said.

**"I apologise if I got any aspects of the anime characters' pokemon wrong. All I'm going by is the internet, here. And yes, I did add in a triple battle even though they're not in Unova. I just love those things SO MUCH."**

"Her point?" Cheren asked, frowning.

**"There actually is a magical charizard farm in the sky, by the way."**

Everyone stared at Ash, Misty and Brock, who all looked confused. There was no magical Charizard farm in the sky, or they would have known about it by now. And from how everyone was staring at them, they were baffled too. Did she just make that up?

**"I know."**

"You know what?" Ash yelled out.

**"Thanks again to everyone for the reviews :)**

**I don't own pokemon."**

"I don't even want to imagine that," Misty said. The first thing that came to mind when she heard that line was a derailed versions of her skipping and giggling with all of her friends (and their Pokemon).

**_"Rocket research lab: 0923 hours after project giratina._**

**'Have you found anything out yet?' Demanded a man, approaching one of his subordinates.**

**He stepped over various research papers and bits of technology to stand next to the scientist, glancing at his findings that lit up the computer screen.**

**The scientist nervously adjusted his glasses, clicking rapidly on various icons.**

**'Judging by the real-time simulation I have conducted, we've been able to narrow it down into several dimensions, sir,' He stuttered.**

**'And those would be?' Asked the man, urging the scientist on.**

**'The… er… well, they're not really named, but we've given them names corresponding to their atmosphere, ability, and various other…'**

**'Get on with it,' Growled the first man.**

**'Yes… yes sir! Sorry, sir! We have deemed four possible dimensions so far, those being dimensions JL14113, MD11098, HK98400 and GJ22164.'"**

"Did the writer get better?" Brendan asked amazed.

"It sure seems like it," Jessie said, now engrossed into the story.

**"'And what does that mean?' Asked the first man patiently.**

**'Erm… right. Well, the first dimension is basically like ours, except with no pokemon. The second contains several magical English teenagers being chased by a pale sixty-year-old with no nose. The third contains a whiney teenager who falls in love with a vegetarian sparkly vampire. And the fourth… well, we can't seem to figure out what's wrong with that one.'"**

"I can't imagine a dimension without Pokemon," Dawn said.

"I don't think anyone can," Leaf said, before giggling. "The second and third worlds were kind of funny, though."

**"'You mean it's the same?' He asked.**

**'Oh no, it's definitely different. Way different. We just haven't been able to pinpoint how. The climate conditions and pokemon seem similar to our world, as well as various other variables. The people that live there, however…'**

**'So, hold on. You're telling me that no matter where they are, chances are that they're safe?' Asked the man, hands curling into fists."**

"How did he come to that conclusion?" Ash asked. "People get hurt, people die, even!"

"He did say 'chances'," Kenny responded. "Still, this is not going anywhere good, is it?"

**"The scientist nodded sheepishly, shrinking and trying to avoid conflict.**

**'I ordered giratina to terminate them! Don't tell me it somehow avoided this!'**

**'We… erm… believe, sir, that it has background with certain dex holders, and couldn't bring itself to entirely obey our orders.'**

**'But they can't _come back_, can they?' Asked the man, livid.**

**'We believe, sir, that as they travelled dimensions, a hole was opened up. Sort of like Turnback Cave in Sinnoh. Wherever a dimensional portal is opened, there needs to be some earthbound place to conceal it.'**

**'So all they have to do is _find _this place?' Asked the man, his voice dropping dangerously.**

**'Well, certain conditions must be met,' Said the scientist confidently, pleased to finally be able to deliver some good news.**

**'And that would be?' Asked the man.**

**'We… we don't know quite yet sir,' Said the scientist, readjusting his glasses and dropping his gaze back down to his research.**

**'But you will _find out, _won't you?' the man asked, through clenched teeth.**

**'Of… of course sir! Yes sir! I'll get right on it!' the scientist squeaked.**

**'Good,' Said the man, turning to walk away.**

**He stepped into the doorway, then turned back to face his subordinate, a maniacal grin splitting his face.**

**'While you're at it, do some calculations for me,' He said. 'Figure out how many grunts we can send after them.'"**

"Aside from that one line, this is looking good so far," Brock said.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

They decided to let that one slide.

**"'Why are we doing this again?' Asked Crystal, following Ash up to the top of the mountain."**

"What are they doing?" Brendan asked himself.

**"'Shinx wants to be free!' He announced."**

Everyone did a double take. "WHAT?" they all screamed.

**"'I'm sure its owner would understand!'"**

"We went through all of that for _nothing?_" Ash yelled out. "We promised to help a little girl, and now we're just going to throw all of that hard work out of the window and just _release_ it?"

"Now you're no better than Hunter J and her goons, or any other evil organization," Leaf said. "Was there even any indication that Shinx 'wanted to be free'?"

**"'What on EARTH gives you the idea that shinx wants to be free?' She asked, trying desperately to remain sane."**

"Why not try and stop him instead of yelling at him?" Kenny asked.

**"'I can just tell,' Said Ash sadly, shaking his head. 'I've had to say goodbye to many of my friends over the years. Pidgeot, butterfree, lapras…'"**

"That doesn't mean other people should have to do the same!" Ash yelled.

**"'Aipom,' Supplied Dawn.**

**Ash nodded, counting on his fingers.**

**'Charizard?' Asked Brock.**

**'Oh, no,' Said Ash. 'Charizard's not gone. He just went to the magical charizard farm in the sky.'"**

"Magical Charizard farm in the sky? What _is_ that?" Brock asked. "Did she just make up a new location?"

"Also, my Charizard was in Charicific Valley!" Ash yelled. "And it's _not_ a farm in the sky! Where did she get her information from?"

**"The dex holders exchanged glances.**

**'We're sorry for your loss,' Said Green nonchalantly."**

"He doesn't care at all!" Dawn told everyone. "What a jerk!"

**"'But seriously, I think we should talk to this Shinx's owner before releasing it.'"**

"We should have just took her with us instead of just leaving her with us!" Brock said. "Who knows what's happened to her now?"

**"'But I have a sad song all picked out!' Said Ash, waving a burnt disk in front of his face. He paused, considering for a moment. 'Have we done, 'the time has come' yet?'"**

"_What_ am I talking about?" Ash asked loudly. "This is making less sense every line!"

**"Brock and Dawn thought for a moment. 'I don't… oh wait, yes. That time you almost left pikachu,' Said Brock."**

Everyone seemed baffled. When did any song play? What was this "The Time Has Come" that "Ash" spoke of?

**"'Darn!' Said Ash, looking down at the disk."**

"Where would I even put it?" Ash asked. "This is dumb."

**"'I guess we can't release it yet, then. I had a montage of its life all prepared, too.'"**

Now Ash was in a fit of rage, "I would _never_ say something like that! When did I have time to even make a montage? Which I _can't_ do, because I just got it back from Hunter J! I don't even think it's been out of its Poke Ball yet! If I release it, I'm no better than Team Rocket!"

**"But you've only known it for, like, 45 minutes,' Gold pointed out."**

"Forty-five minutes isn't enough to make a montage," Leaf pointed out.

**"'Pikachu's a surprisingly good actor,' Said Ash. 'Wanna see its shinx impression?'"**

"Isn't this supposed to be serious?" Barry asked.

"I agree, this person is removing all tension," May answered.

"There was never any to begin with," Max said.

**"'Not… really,' Said Gold. 'Let's keep looking for Team Rocket.'"**

"Shouldn't they return the Shinx first?" James asked.

"I can't believe these hypocrites in the story are supposed to be heroes," Jessie said. "Pokemon thieves stopping other Pokemon thieves?"

"Strange, isn't it?" James asked.

**"'I say we check Celestic Town!' Declared Ash. 'It's not far now!'"**

"I should be returning the Shinx!" Ash yelled.

**"'Sure,' Said Gold slowly. 'But what about the sh…'"**

"He's the one who suggested to keep looking for Team Rocket," Cheren said. "Also, if Ash and his friends are going to just release someone's Shinx, then the rest of the group should take it away from them and return it."

**"**SMASH CUT**"**

"What was that?" Brendan asked.

"That's a line break," Professor Oak replied.

"At least it's a nice change of pace from that howling," Leaf stated.

"So true," Brendan responded.

**"'WHAT the?'**

**Gold planted his feet carefully on the ground in front of him, observing the scene.**

**'How did we just?'**

**'We changed scenes!' Said Ash happily. 'The audience doesn't want to watch us walk all day, and the author is too lazy to put in a transition!'"**

"Seriously!?" Ash yelled.

"Isn't that what the 'O's were for?" Misty said. "And I don't think you should even know about the line breaks, or whatever."

"They _wouldn't_ have to walk all day if they just returned the Shinx!" May yelled.

"Now that girl has no reason to trust us," Brock said.

"It's not just 'transitions' this author got lazy at," Iris pointed out.

**"Gold stared blankly at Ash, then sighed and turned to face what was unmistakably Celestic Town.**

**'Why didn't we do this earlier?' Asked Red uncertainly."**

"Why didn't we 'warp' back to the Shinx owner, and save ourselves time and trouble?" Brock asked. "Doesn't he even feel guilty that he basically just did to the Shinx the very thing that Hunter J did? Did he just want it to himself? If so, why didn't he just catch one, like Hunter J should have?"

**"'Do what?' Asked Ash, blinking.**

**'The scene change… thing,' Said Red hopelessly, waving his arms a little."**

"I should know what he's talking about!" Ash shouted.

**"'I don't know what you're talking about!' Said Ash cheerfully."**

"Why would I do something, and then not know what I'm talking about just seconds later?" Ash questioned.

"Speaking of seconds, why is it that everything happens in just a few seconds?" Brock asked.

"I'll never know," Hilda replied.

**"The dex holders glanced at each other, a little creeped out. There was yet another awkward silence.**

**'Well, erm…' Red cleared his throat. 'Where should we check for Team Rocket?'"**

"They're in Celestic Town, aren't they?" Hilbert asked. "That's a dumb question."

**"'They'll show up eventually,' Said Dawn dismissively."**

"I don't think she knows exactly which Team Rocket they're talking about," Gary pointed out.

**"'For now, who's up for a little TRAINING?'"**

_Why do I sound like that?_ Dawn thought.

**"She said this like it was the most exciting thing that could possibly happen."**

"It does seem exciting when you think about it," Dawn said. "We really haven't been having fun. All we really did since they came here is get kidnapped, sit on the sidelines as they fought Hunter J, and walk around a little."

**"Taken a little by surprise, the dex holders immediately responded with the first answer that came to their minds.**

**'Sure,' Said Red, Brock, Ash and Gold at the exact same time Green, Silver, Blue and Crystal shouted 'No!'"**

"I hope we win this time," Ash said quietly.

**"The dex holders stared at each other, flustered. They seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time. Gold and Silver whirled around and glared at Yellow, daring her to take the other's side. Gold's glare was scary, but Silver's was positively terrifying."**

"Why are they doing this to her?" Dawn asked. "That's not nice."

"Maybe if she had a backbone, she wouldn't be having this problem," Iris replied. "Still, they're not helping matters."

**"'I… I…' She spluttered, blushing under the pressure.**

**'Aw, leave her alone guys,' Said Red kindly. 'All who don't want to train can head over to the pokemon centre or something. We'll only be a little while.'"**

"I can't believe this! She needed a man to back her up?" May shouted furiously.

"I can't say I'm surprised, seeing as how she just let her friends kidnap them," Kenny said.

"She really has no excuse," May continued. "She should be able to stand up for herself! I didn't get where I was by just latching on to Ash for my whole journey, and I'm sure Dawn didn't, either!"

"She _could_ stand to be more independent," Dawn admitted.

**"'Yeah! The people at the pokemon centre are really nice!' Announced Ash, seemingly pleased at his choice of adjective."**

"What's the writer's point?" Hilda asked.

**"'I really don't think we should split up,' Said Crystal carefully."**

"What's the problem with splitting up?" Bianca asked.

"They probably don't want their friends to be left alone with the 'bad guys'," Kenny told her.

**"'Why do you _want _to train with them anyway?' Asked Blue, confused.**

**'I always give pointers to those who ask. It's part of being the champion,' Said Red, shrugging. 'I'm kind of obliged to.'"**

"He's a Champion?" Brendan asked. "That does explain a lot, I think."

"In what universe exactly?" Brock asked. "Besides, 'champion' is a title," Brock stated. "And nothing more."

"It's no wonder he beat me so easily," Dawn said sadly. "I'm going to lose again."

Hilda turned to her. "Hey, don't be like that. If he really is a champion, losing to him is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I bet any of us could beat him in a real battle instead of a dumb story."

Dawn perked up upon hearing that. "Thanks, I needed that," she said.

**"'_I_ just kind of want to beat these wimps in a battle,' Gold said bluntly."**

"_I'm_ the one who turned most of your friends back to normal, and to repay me, you call me a wimp!?" Ash yelled angrily.

**"'We won't go easy on you!' Ash said merrily."**

"_Merrily?_" he shrieked. "No one's gonna take me seriously if I say it like _that!_"

**"Pikachu agreed heartily, and they high fived."**

"That's just weird," Brendan said.

**"'How often must you _say _that?' Sighed Green."**

"Why does it matter to him?" Max asked. "Also, he didn't even say it that often."

**"'Well, have fun guys. We're off to catch some sanity.'"**

"We didn't do anything to him! What's his problem?" Dawn asked.

**"'Come on Yellow! Make it a triple battle!' Called Brock."**

"I would never pressure anyone into battling! I would give them time to make a decision!" cried Brock.

**"'I… I…' Yellow frantically glanced at both groups. She spotted Red smiling at her and blushed."**

All of the females gagged. Couldn't she do _anything_ on her own?

**"'Okay, I guess,' She whispered, allowing Brock to drag her over to their group."**

"Why am I doing this? I would never drag someone!" Brock said. "And she shouldn't let me do so, either!"

**"'FAREWELL MY FINE LADIES! UNTIL OUR FATED PATHS CROSS ONCE AGAIN!' He shouted, waving at Blue and Crystal."**

"I don't sound like that!" he shouted in shame.

**"Blue scowled at him and Crystal pretended she hadn't heard."**

"Didn't you get rejected by Blue a while back?" Drew asked. "Why are you still at it?"

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

More groans. This was really tiring.

**"'I CHOOSE YOU, INFERNAPE!' Screamed Ash, making the world go swirly and shift around quickly."**

"_Now_ she remembers my other Pokemon!" Ash yelled out.

"Why is the world going swirly?" Gary asked.

"I think it's supposed to be some sort of inside joke," his grandpa answered. "But I don't get it."

**"He tossed a pokeball at the grass. An infernape promptly appeared, shrieking its name. At the same time, Brock and Dawn dramatically released a pachirisu and a croagunk."**

"I hope we win," Ash said again.

"What does she mean by 'dramatically'?" Dawn asked.

**"Gold and Yellow looked at Red, slightly bewildered, but he stubbornly avoided their gaze. Shaking it off, the three of them released Chuchu, Poli, and Sintaro."**

"Who's Sintaro? I remember Chuchu and Poli, but who's Sintaro?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, but whichever Pokemon it is, the nickname is bad," Hilbert responded.

**"'INFERNAPE, FLAMETHROWER NOW!' Yelled Ash, pointing towards the pokemon."**

_"Why is he yelling like that?"_ Infernape asked. _"I can hear him just fine!"_**  
**

**"It quickly jumped up, and released a blast of fire that travelled very slowly towards Sintaro, giving it time to make several dramatic facial expressions just for kicks. The pokemon jumped out of the way just in time, extremely pleased with itself for learning to defy physics."**

"Why did it travel so slowly?" Ash asked.

"And there's still no explanation as to how physics were defied," James said.

**"'Alright, Poli, hydro pump!' Shouted Red.**

**Once again, the blast of water was extremely slow, and Dawn had enough time to issue a thunderbolt as it was travelling. The beams collided and exploded.**

**'ALRIGHT, CROAGUNK, IT'S UP TO US! FAAAAAINT ATAAAACK!' Shouted Brock."**

"I do _not _draw out my lines like that!" Brock screamed.

**"'Oh, no! Quick Chuchu, try to dodge it!' Said Yellow.**

**Unfortunately, Chuchu was a little slower and wasn't quite ready to learn to dodge yet. It took the only hit of the turn."**

"Looks like I might win after all," Brock said happily.

**"'Oh, no Chuchu! Um… try thundershock!' Said Yellow desperately.'**

**Chuchu quickly responded, sending a bolt of lightning after Brock's croagunk. The pokemon didn't mange to dodge it, and also took the brunt of the attack, fainting."**

"WHAT?" Brock shrieked. "My Pokemon should not faint in one attack! I should put up a better fight! Why didn't I command my Pokemon to dodge, like she did? This is not fair!" He then went into a corner and curled into a ball. Ash and Dawn went to cheer him up as he muttered quietly to himself, "Karma really sucks..."

**"'Nooo! Croagunk!' Cried Brock hysterically."**

"I find it hard to believe that Croagunk went down with one Thundershock," Dawn said.**  
**

**"'We'll take it from here Brock!' Said Dawn seriously. 'Pachirisu, super fang!'**

**The last thing Yellow remembered was seeing pachirisu lunging for Chuchu.**

**Suddenly, there was a sharp blow to the back of her head, and strong arms pushed her over into the dirt."**

"Shouldn't we be trying to stop whoever is doing this?" Dawn asked.

"Who are they, and what do they want?" Max asked.

No one could answer. They couldn't think of any answer.

**"She writhed around, struggling to see her attacker, but a sturdy presence held her down, to the point where she had to fight to breathe past the dust kicking up around her."**

"What's the matter, she needs Red to help her?" Kenny mocked.

**"'Chu...chu!' She coughed, trying desperately to look for her pokemon."**

_"Are all of us just standing there?"_ Pikachu asked.**  
**

**"There was a splitting pain where she had been hit, and stars flew across her vision. Edges went fuzzy and faded out. She went limp for a few seconds, unable to fight past the pain. **

**Suddenly, she was facedown on the ground, and she realised the person was no longer there. Her hands were bound behind her back, her legs shackled in heavy chains. Sounds of struggle around her told her that there was more than one assailant. She could hear Red trying to fight them off, and strange beeping noises as Gold tried to curse at them."**

"Why are we just standing there?" Dawn asked. "How did they have enough time to tie her up in chains without us stopping them? Why are our Pokemon just standing there too?"

"Hey, look on the bright side," Ash began. "At least we won't be kidnapped too."

"If all Gold is doing is cursing at them, then they're not going to go away, he might as well just stand there, like Yellow did," Delia said.

**"Suddenly, she noticed their pokedexes lying in a heap near her feet. The addition of three others told her that Brock, Ash, and Dawn had also been captured."**

"Not us too!" All three of them exclaimed.

"We didn't even get to return our Pokemon!" Brock said. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Why didn't the kidnappers search them for any additional Pokemon they may have?" James asked. "And wouldn't they have picked up the Pokedexes by now?"

"I just noticed something else," Brock began, as everyone turned to him. "If there really is a 'magical Charizard farm in the sky', which there's not, then wouldn't Ash's Charizard be watching all of this? Now would have been the perfect time to bring back Ash's Charizard from the farm. It really seemed like the writer was foreshadowing a return of Ash's Charizard, but it seems that she just put that there for no other reason than because it was 'funny', which it wasn't."

Everyone stared at the breeder in awe as Professor Oak continued.

**"With every last ounce of her strength, she contorted her legs and kicked a random pokedex up towards her pocket, carefully sliding it in before they threw the bag over her head."**

_"And we're all just sitting there, doing nothing?"_ Pachirisu asked. _"Did the kidnappers even notice us?"_**  
**

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

"Enough!" they all cried.

**"'Is all this technology _really_ necessary?' Asked Blue, glancing around the pokemon centre. 'Seriously, there's a big screen T.V behind the counter. What could people possibly have to look at _behind the counter?'"_**

"Gee, I don't know, maybe _the news!_" Brock pointed out.

"Why does it matter to them, anyway?" Hilda asked.

**"'They have _everything,' _Said Crystal in awe. 'Look, sleeping quarters, battle arena… where does a non-profit clinic get the _budget _for this?'"**

"I am not going to answer that," Bianca said.

**"'HELLO!' Said a random pink-haired nurse, waltzing up to the dex holders. 'How are YOU today?'"**

"She does not sound like-" Suddenly, tugs to both of his ears and a jab from behind interrupted him. Max, Misty, and Croagunk dragged him away, as per usual.

**"'Erm… fine?' Said Blue. 'Look, we're looking for a place to stay for the night. Do you happen to have ten spaces open?'**

**'We _always _have room for enthusiastic young trainers!' She said, smiling widely. 'I'll prepare a room right away. You can take a seat in the lobby for now.'**

**Green sighed and sat in the closest chair, clearly more than ready to rest for a bit. Their travelling companions had _way_ too much energy for his taste."**

"What's that guy's problem?" Barry asked. "He's never going to accomplish anything by being so lazy."

**"Crystal sat down neatly next to him, routinely checking her pokedex for any signs of responsiveness.**

**Out of habit, Blue and Silver nodded to each other, then proceeded to sweep the room for exits. This routine dated back to their first few days of escape from the masked man. They could never settle anywhere without being absolutely sure they were safe first. The habit had receded over the years, and instead of frantically searching for any possible window or keyhole, Blue had learned to casually walk by doors, glancing offhandedly at anything that seemed a little off."**

"Who's the Masked Man?" Brendan asked, and everyone shrugged.

"How come this wasn't indicated before? The police station would have been a good point to show this off, or even when they first arrived at the Pokemon Center, not when it's most convenient for the 'plot'," Cheren pointed out.

**"She supposed she could technically break this habit, but she couldn't think of a good reason why she needed to. It was always useful to know your surroundings, as she had quickly learned from a very early age. She stopped walking suddenly."**

"This is going to be interesting, I think," Dawn said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Cheren said. "Isn't that what we all thought about the beginning of this chapter, after all?" Dawn had to admit that he had a point there.

**"'Um, Silver, have you seen this?' She asked quietly.**

**Silently, the boy appeared at her side, waiting faithfully for her explanation. Wordlessly, she pointed into the room.**

**Several pikachu were running on a circular treadmill, with some sort of electrical device attached to them. They endlessly chanted their names as they worked, and the overall effect was pretty eerie.**

**There was a long silence as the two stared at the pokemon."**

"What's the problem?" Jessie asked.

**"'I've learned it's best not to ask,' Sighed Silver, walking away."**

"What does he mean by that?" Gary asked.

**"'But… they're powering the machines! Isn't that a little cruel?' She asked, looking ruefully at the pokemon."**

"They _just_ got there a minute ago! They're worrying over nothing!" Max yelled. He had just come back with Misty, Brock, and Croagunk.

**"'Look how happy they are,' Silver pointed out."**

_"This is making me look bad,"_ Pikachu said.

**"Sure enough, the pikachu were smiling as they worked, never slowing down or faltering."**

"This isn't saying much, considering they weren't there for that long," Ash said.**  
**

**"'But… don't they ever get tired?' Asked Blue, still uncertain. 'Or hungry?'"**

"She _just_ got there a minute ago!" Max repeated.

"If they're so concerned about this, then why don't they take it up with Nurse Joy instead of jumping to conclusions?" Brock noted.

**"'Just leave it be,' Silver advised."**

"He has the right idea," Dawn said.**  
**

**"'Seriously, nobody ever gets sad or tired in this world. They're probably thrilled to have something to do.'"**

"What? How dare he say that?" Dawn yelled. "We do get sad and tired! Weren't we panting behind them earlier?"

"And wasn't I sad when some of you turned to stone? This makes no sense!" Ash screamed.

"It's like this person forgot what she was writing! We do other things too! If they have nothing better to do than to stick their noses into other people's lives, they should just leave!" Brock demanded.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," Professor Oak told them. "That is very hypocritical of them, considering what happens two chapters later." Everyone wondered what he meant by that as he continued.

**"Blue looked like she was about to add something, but suddenly Crystal appeared at their side.**

**'Guys, you HAVE to see this!' She said frantically, grabbing them by the sleeves and wheeling around. She started walking very quickly back into the foyer, dragging them in tow.**

**They tried to keep up, jogging slightly. Blue shot Silver a confused look, and he stared bewilderedly at his companion. Suddenly, she stopped walking and plunked them down into seats next to Green, pointing mutely at one of the many plasma screens littering the room. Blue gasped a little, but Green and Silver remained expressionless.**

**The girl on the screen looked almost exactly like Crystal."**

"This is not gonna be good," Brendan said.

**"Her hair was an odd shade of powder blue, and she carried herself in a bouncy way that reminded them vividly of Dawn."**

"What's with the jab at _me?_" Dawn mouthed. "And so what if her hair is blue?"

**"'Who is _that?'_Blue breathed.**

**'They called her 'Marina',' Green said matter-of-factly. 'I guess she's an idol or something.'"**

"Who's Marina?" asked Hilbert.

"A famous coordinator," Dawn replied.**  
**

**"They continued to watch soundlessly for a full forty seconds as Marina flounced across the screen, raving on about the new poketch. Her voice was squeaky and fluctuated in all the wrong places."**

"Her voice can't be that bad," May said.

"We still don't really know what she sounds like, because all we know is that it's 'squeaky and fluctuated in all the wrong places', which tells us nothing," Max added.

**"The commercial ended, and the T.V went back to an infomercial."**

"Thank Arceus!" Kenny said, and everyone stared at him. "What?"

**"The dex holders sat in stunned silence.**

**'Do you think… that was like, Crystal's double or something?' Asked Blue. 'Isn't that how things work with dimension travel?'**

**'I don't know…' Said Crystal hesitantly. 'It sure was weird, though…'"**

"Says her!" he spat. "If Marina is weird, then so is she!"

**"'Hey!' Said Blue suddenly, bolting upright. 'Dawn… she looks kind of like one of our juniors! Was it… Platina?"**

"They didn't notice this earlier?" Dawn asked. "Green was such a jerk to me!"

**"And… Brock's a gym leader in Kanto too, right?'"**

"Now they recognize me?" Brock yelled. "I introduced myself, and they still didn't notice! Also, didn't the Kanto Dex Holders battle me before?"

"Yeah. You are the first Gym Leader, after all," Leaf pointed out.

**"'You're right,' Said Silver slowly. 'I think we should share our findings once the others come back. I think we might be onto something.'"**

"I doubt it," Max said.**  
**

**"The dex holders considered this strange turn of events.**

**'So…' Said Green cautiously. 'How will we know when we've found our juniors? I know all of your personalities enough to know who you are, but…'"**

"They're stupid for not noticing these kind of things earlier," Max pointed out.

**"'They'll have pokedexes built like ours,' Said Silver simply. 'There are slight variations in the design of ours and the others'.'**

**"Blue nodded thoughtfully. 'I guess we'll talk about this more once the others come back.'"**

"Gramps, why did you stop?" Gary asked.

"That's it for this chapter," he replied.

"Wow, that was horrible," Brendan said.

"It is oddly fitting, though. A bad ending to an already bad chapter," Iris said.

Professor Oak shushed everyone so he could begin reading the tenth chapter.


	10. The Last Minute Arrival of Plot Elements

**"Thank you very much for the reviews again, everyone! Things are going to start moving forward a bit from here."**

"I'm just going to take that with a grain of salt, if you don't mind," Max said.**  
**

** "Believe it or not, there is actually a plot to this story!"**

"What is it, then? In fact, where is it?" May asked.

No one could answer that. Whatever the plot was supposed to be, it wasn't going anywhere, and they doubted that it would anytime soon.

**"I don't own pokemon, and I don't own the small amount of dialogue I borrowed from the anime."**

"This is not going to be good," Max said.

**"'Reporting in for debrief, sir!' announced a man, sitting up straight and saluting.**

**He was hidden in shadow and dressed in entirely black. In his hand he held a strange-looking handheld device, which was emitting occasional high-pitched beeps. The profile of a man was just visible on the screen, enshrouded in darkness.**

**The man on the screen didn't respond, patiently waiting for the first man to begin.**

**'Arrived at 1137 hours in this dimension. All appears to be going as planned. Four dex holders and two others captured. We are holding them at your request. Platina Berlitz will be the first to be interrogated, as she has ties to Giratina in the past. Currently on the trail of two others,' the man recited, barely stopping for breath."**

"They think I'm Platina?" Dawn asked. "They're stupid for not being able to tell I'm not Platina, whoever they are."

**"'And what trail are you following?' asked the second man stoically.**

**'Sending video transmission,' replied the first man simply.**

**A fuzzy video of Norman flickered onto the screen."**

Max squirmed in his seat as he prepared for a possibly derailed version of his dad."

**"'Hello, fellow gym leaders!' he said cheerfully. 'I have sent out this video in the hopes that you will respond to the pleas of a couple of eager young challengers! My daughter made some new friends earlier who would really like to challenge some gyms!"  
**

"Aside from him not knowing that's not me, he's portrayed normally, I guess," May said.**  
**

** "****Their names are Ruby and Emerald, and they tell me they're not going to back down easily! **HAHAHAHAHAHA!'"

"My dad does not sound like that!" Max yelled angrily.

**"The transmission flickered out.**

**'We assume that the 'challengers' this man is talking about are two of the pokedex owners from Hoenn,' said the first man. 'We have reason to believe that they are now travelling with several locals, and are en route to Slateport City.'"**

"And they know this how?" Hilda asked.

**"The second man nodded simply.**

**'I'll expect nothing but good news.'**

**'Yes sir.'**

**The man saluted, ending the transmission.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

The entire room covered their ears. When Professor Oak's mouth closed, they knew it was over, and uncovered their ears.

**"'Here we are in SLATEPORT CITY!' announced May grandly, holding her arms out towards the scene.**

**'ALL RIGHT!' cheered Max. 'It's been so long since I've been here! I'm so _excited!'"_**

"That's not what we sound like!" They both yelled at the same time.

**"The dex holders trailed warily behind, glancing at their surroundings."**

"Here comes more bashing on Hoenn," Drew said, putting a hand to his face.**  
**

**"'Does it look right to you guys?' asked Pearl, glancing at Ruby and Sapphire.**

**'Not really,' said Sapphire. 'But I guess I can kind of see a bit of resemblance.'**

**'Alright, first step is to register you all in today's contest! Do you all have your contest passes?'"**

"First off, why am I'm forcing everyone to register in a contest?" May asked. "Secondly, I can't expect all of them to have contest passes if they're not all coordinators!"

**"There was a moment of awkward silence. They hadn't even considered that. They all stared at Ruby, who half-heartedly pulled out his pass.**

**'What a weird pass!' exclaimed May, glancing at it."**

"What's the difference between his and mine?" May asked.

**"'You really are a foreigner!"**

"Why is she saying this?" Ash asked. "It would have been better for her to just note that the pass looked different."**  
**

**"Ah well, no matter. We'll try to get you all passes at the contest hall. For now, I say we PRACTICE ON THE BEACH!'**

**She pumped her first in the air excitedly, and took off running. Max cried out in delight and followed suit. The dex holders glanced at one another, then followed quickly. Sapphire pulled Brendan along with them."**

"Why is she dragging me around?" Brendan asked.

"You're no better than Yellow, just letting someone drag you around all the time," May pointed out.

**"They finally arrived on a cosy beach, complete with several swimmers and an Oceanside resort. The waves rolled lazily ashore, and the sun beat down on them all. Unable to help herself, Sapphire took off her shoes and stretched. This could quite possibly be the only fun she would have in this town of contest lovers. Emerald looked excited, and prepared to take off down the shore. Dia eyed a hot dog stand.**

**May was setting up a couple of towels she'd pulled from her backpack. She arranged them in a circle, and stood in the centre.**

**'Okay, everyone take a seat! I'm going to tell you all about contests!'"**

"Shouldn't we know about contests already?" Max asked.

**"Brendan and Max plopped down immediately, followed by a hesitant Platina, Dia, and Pearl.**

**'Um, can I go do something else? Like, _anything_?' asked Sapphire, glancing longingly towards the ocean.**

**'If you're going to be in a contest, you're going to need to know how they work!' said May sternly.**

**'But I don't…'**

**Ruby pulled Sapphire onto a towel, begging her not to make a disturbance. Emerald plunked himself down in a nearby spot, looking at May expectantly.**

**'This'd better be good,' he mumbled."**

"Jerk," Misty said.

**"'Okay!' said May importantly. 'This is May's super contest lesson, part one!'"**

"Super contest lesson? Seriously?" May asked no one in particular.

**"Emerald raised an eyebrow.**

**'In this region, pokemon contests have two parts. First, you will appeal to the judges. Then, there's a battle!'**

**Sapphire perked up slightly.**

**'But… that defeats the whole purpose of contests!' Ruby burst out. 'There are people who like just contests, and people who like just battling! What good is mixing them together?'"**

"He never even tried to adapt!" Dawn yelled. "Why is he complaining?"

**"'The battle has to showcase all of your pokemon's beauty and talent!' said May excitedly.**

**Sapphire slumped back down.**

**'Now everybody stand up! We're going to run through some drills!' shouted May."**

"If I don't even have a Pokemon, which I should, why am I doing this?" Max asked.

**"The others got to their feet unenthusiastically."**

"That doesn't sound like me," Max said.

**"'First off, have you all chosen which pokemon you'll be entering?' asked May.**

**'Well, what kind of a contest is it?' asked Ruby. 'I base my choice on what I'm aiming for. Do we want cute, smart, tough… of course, all of my pokemon are beautiful…'"**

"What an arrogant little jerk," Drew said. May glanced at him and tried not to laugh.

**"'Just pick whichever pokemon you believe has the ability to win it for you! All you need is the love in your heart!'"**

"That doesn't really make sense," Kenny said.

**"There was a silence.**

**'Really?' asked Ruby. 'That's it? You're asking me to pick whichever one I love?'"**

"That wouldn't make sense, considering you're supposed to love all of your Pokemon, but then again, neither did the original statement," Ash pointed out.

**"May nodded ecstatically.**

**'Doesn't that show favouritism?' asked Emerald innocently.**

**'Of course not!' shouted May. 'We love all of our pokemon equally! You just need to pick whichever one _feels_ right!'"**

"Actually, yes it would, and that makes no sense," Iris said.

**"'I sure wish I had a pokemon,' Max whined. Because apparently he just _had_ to add something."**

"Why am I even here if I still don't have a Pokemon?" Max asked.

"This story is tasteless," Cilan said. "There's no flavor to it, or even a real recipe, it's just a random dropping in of ingredients."

**"The dex holders glanced around, waiting for someone else to go first. Mostly just to break the latest awkward silence, Pearl hesitantly released his chatot.**

**May immediately pounced. 'NO! Not like that! You need to release it like you MEAN it!"**

"In simple terms, this means?" Ash asked.**  
**

**"Do a pose or something. Now try again!'"**

"I would never talk down to him like that, it's his first time!" May yelled.

**"Pearl eyed the rest of the group, silently begging someone else to demonstrate. May didn't give up.**

**'For example…'**

**Suddenly, May whipped out a pokeball. She crossed over her arms, and began to spin.**

**'BEAUTIFLY!' she cried dramatically, still spinning."**

May braced herself for the worst, as did the others.

**"'I CHOOSE YOU!'"**

"That's my line!" Ash yelled.

"I don't say that!" May shouted. "I say 'On stage!' or 'Time to take the stage!' I do NOT say 'I choose you'!"

**"She stopped spinning abruptly, bowed deeply and jumped up, then hurled the pokeball towards the sky. A beautifly soared down and sparkles appeared out of nowhere, raining down on them all. Platinum sneezed."**

"I thought her name was 'Platina'?" Brock pointed out.

**"Ruby gawked at her in disbelief."**

"Why do they all judge everything and everyone all the time?" Leaf asked. "They're all a bunch of jerks."

**"'Now it's your turn!' she cried. 'All of you get to try it!'"**

"What do you mean, all of us?" Max said. "I still don't have a Pokemon in this story!"

**"Nobody moved.**

**'Come on, I don't want to have to force people to go!' said May sternly.**

**Everyone stared at someone else.**

**'Okay, then I'll have you all go at once!' she announced. 'That way, nobody has to feel embarrassed! On the count of three!'**

**May counted to three slowly and dramatically. Sighing, the dex holders decided to do what she said and not cause a disturbance. Sapphire sort of half-jumped and then sent out her aggron. Ruby actually did a graceful sort of step and then released his delcatty. Emerald didn't even bother doing anything, and impatiently sent out his sceptile. Platinum and Dia both copied what May did, spinning around and sending out their munchlax and rapidash. Brendan just stood there, staring into the distance."**

"Why am I not doing anything?" Brendan asked sadly. Max put a hand on his shoulder as he continued. "I obviously have a Pokemon, or I wouldn't have went to Norman for a Gym Battle."

"So is Brendan getting special treatment?" Misty asked. "That's not really fair for the rest of them."

**"There was a pause.**

**'That was… okay,' said May finally. 'Now, show me your most beautiful attacks! One at a time, around the circle!'"**

"That's not me at all," May said.

**"She glanced at Dia and Platina. Dia shrugged apologetically.**

**'Um… I think my munchlax is too dizzy from all that spinning.'**

**Sure enough, the pokemon was staggering around in a circle, with Platina's rapidash stumbling nearby."**

"The Pokemon don't spin!" Dawn yelled. "How do things work in their world, anyway?"

**"Unfazed, May directed her attention towards Sapphire. Sapphire anxiously ordered her aggron to attack. It seemed very confused, glancing back over its shoulder at her.**

**'I know there's nothing here to attack!' she said gruffly. 'Just… like, the ground or… something…'"**

"She's pretty bad for someone who's supposed to be a 'better' version of May," Ash pointed out. "Not to mention snappy."**  
**

"'Bad' might be pushing it a little, but I agree that she's not that great, and neither are the other Dex Holders," Drew added.

**"Ruby seemed to be holding back a chuckle at her inexperience. Aggron self-consciously launched an attack towards the ground, creating a wave of sand that engulfed the group. Everybody coughed for a while, brushing sand off of their clothes. Sapphire recalled her aggron nervously."**

"Why didn't May just extend the circle so these things wouldn't happen?" Drew asked.

**"'Alright, on to Ruby,' said May, still dusting herself off.**

**Ruby was distractedly brushing the sand out of Coco's fur.**

**'What? Oh, um… right. Attract, Coco!'**

**The delcatty let out a perfectly tuned attract, sashaying in the middle of the circle of towels. The Sinnoh trio clapped. May nodded simply, with a smile.**

**'You're definitely learning, Ruby! Okay, Pearl?'**

**'_Definitely learning_?' mouthed Ruby. Sapphire patted him on the shoulder with mock-condolence."**

"Why is he so offended?" Hilda asked. "From his reaction to May's explanation of contests in our world, they work differently in his world. So, yes, he is just learning."

"I guess he just can't take any kind of criticism?" Cheren offered.

**"'Okay… erm… Chatot, use chatter,' said Pearl.**

**The pokemon attacked with full force, causing everyone around to recoil at the sound.**

**'No no no!' said May sternly. 'Always take note of the audience!'"**

"Says the person whose Beautifly rained sparkles down on everyone," Barry said. "This story's May, I mean." He finished quickly, before anyone could say anything.

**"Pearl rubbed his ears tenderly.**

**'Right… sorry, There was just nothing to attack, so I guess he kind of attacked _everything…'_**

**'No harm done!' said May happily, already moving on. 'Emerald?'**

**'No way,' said Emerald. 'My sceptile has no idea what to do either. I will not be ridiculed.'"**

"Then why did he send it out to begin with?" Max asked.

"He just keeps getting ruder," Hilbert noted.

**"'But Emerald, how can you ever improve if you don't even try? It's okay to fail sometimes, you know. In fact, that reminds me of a flashback…' said May mysteriously."**

None of them really knew what a flashback was, but whatever it was, it wouldn't end well.

**"'A wh…' Ruby started**

**Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the world faded, becoming fuzzy and unfocused. Almost immediately, they were all watching a scene with May, Max, and two other kids."**

"What just happened? What is going on?" Ash asked. "And how could we be watching a scene of anything? Why does no one find it weird that there are two Mays and two Maxs?"

**"'What is going _on?'_ asked Emerald.**

**'Ssshh! We're learning a life lesson!' said May sternly."**

"How exactly?" May asked.

**"'I'm so sorry May,' said the other version of Max, looking sadly at his sister.**

**'I stink! I couldn't do a thing!' sobbed May. 'My beautifly worked so hard… and I messed everything up!' she burst into tears."**

They all looked confused; how did they return to the past? Everyone looked at May, who by now was in a fit of rage. "I NEVER SAID ANY OF THOSE THINGS!"

**"'It's okay,' said one of the boys.**

**'I…I just wanted to enter a contest, and perform side by side with Beautifly, but I NEVER THOUGHT HOW HARD IT WOULD BE TO LOSE!'"**

"I never said that either!" May repeated. "I did not beat myself up that much!"

**"'It hurts, May,' said the other boy.**

**'It hurts… a lot,' said Max dramatically."**

"Dramatically? Really? Whatever emotion she was trying to convey, she failed at it!" Max spat.

**"The world sharpened into focus again, and May stood triumphantly in front of them all, as if she had just proved a very important point."**

"Again, what just happened?" Bianca asked.

**"'Sorry… what did that accomplish?' asked Emerald after a while.**

**'It proved that even great co-ordinators like me were once beginners! I lost my fair share of contests too, so there's nothing to be ashamed about!'"**

"But some of them aren't coordinators!" Kenny said quickly. "So this is useless to them!"

**"There was another silence.**

**'Gee, thanks,' said Emerald."**

"He didn't pay attention, did he?" Dawn asked.

**"'Did you notice how upset I was?' asked May. She appeared to be waiting for an answer.**

**'Um… yes,' said Dia after a while.**

**'The point is that no matter how bad it might feel, you can always move on! I had to learn that the hard way, but now all of you know without even having to experience it yet!'"**

"This is dumb; if they know it without having to experience it yet, then why am I making them do this?" May asked. "Everyone has to learn the hard way at some point!"

**"The dex holders looked at each other, mildly insulted.**

**'And… actually, we're almost out of time. I think we'd better go register now!' said May happily. She shook out the sand-covered towels and tucked them away."**

"So basically I wasted everyone's time?" May asked.**  
**

**"'LET'S GO!' she cried.**

**'I can barely contain my excitement,' mumbled Emerald."**

"Why is this jerk here?" Kenny asked. "He should be looking for his seniors!"

**"0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

By now, everyone had gotten used to this (though it was still annoying).

**"'Does he ever stop talking?' Pearl whispered, gesturing towards Max."**

"I just now started talking!" Max yelled, offended. "Why is he judging me?"

**"Max had been giving his very detailed opinion on each of their appeals all the way to the contest hall. He had now somehow gotten onto the topic of his dad, how much better than all of them his dad was, and how his dad was going to beat them all when they went back to challenge him later."**

"How encouraging." Iris folded her arms.

"I would never say any of that stuff involving my dad!" Max yelled. "I do not talk about him that much either!"

**"'Not really,' Emerald said, shrugging. He plunked himself down on a chair next to the window, and began to ruffle through his stuff."**

"They were talking a lot themselves!" Max said. "In fact, I did not say one word during that contest training that went on earlier."

**"'Well, you guys stay right here then!' sang May. 'I'm going to go get us all registered! I'll be back soon!'**

**'Let me come too!' Max shouted. 'I have so many memories at this place!'"**

Max and May looked offended, but didn't say anything.

**"The dex holders collectively sighed as the siblings walked away. They finally had some time to talk freely. They sat down in the cluster of chairs around Emerald."**

"Oh, look!" Kenny said in mock amazement. "Now they can waste _even more time_ talking about nothing!"

**"Emerald pulled out his pokenav and began to scroll through random functions. He had been trying to find a service area for quite some time now, but to no avail. Ruby leaned over Emerald's shoulder, watching carefully as he scrolled through set-up options.**

**'Have you thought of any way to contact home yet?' Ruby asked. 'Anything at all?'"**

"Shouldn't they try to contact their seniors to see if they found a way back home yet?" Brock asked. "Even if their seniors haven't found a way back yet, at least they would be reunited."

"Brock, I think you're forgetting who's writing this," Iris scoffed. "For them to do those things would require an actual, well-thought out plot. You know, one that's not just pulled out of a child's rear-"

"I think we get it," Professor Oak said nervously, interrupting her. He then continued:

**"'I keep trying, but I can never get a signal,' Emerald muttered, shaking the device desperately. 'We need someone who's good with machines or something…'**

**'Could I see it?' asked Brendan."**

Brendan shuddered. He did not want to think about how he could possibly ruin it for them.

**"The dex holders all turned to look at him. They'd forgotten he was there.**

**'Um… yeah, I guess,' said Emerald warily, handing it to him.**

**They watched as Brendan toggled through various options, carefully loading software and accessing data.**

**'Um… I think it's done,' he said after two seconds."**

Brendan seemed happy that he was at least able to accomplish something. On the other hand, the others looked angry.

"First of all, two seconds?" Barry shrieked. "That's not even enough time to get from one route to the other!"

"Secondly, if he didn't know much about the real world, then how did he do that?" Drew asked. "The most he can do within two seconds is pull up a map or something. How could he go through various options, and also load software and access data, all in the span of two seconds? It's impossible."

Now Brendan looked sad as Leaf put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't mean to ruin this moment for you, but it's just that none of this makes any sense," she told him.

**"'What?' Said Emerald excitedly, jumping to his feet and leaping at the pokenav. 'It _is! _What did you just _do?'_**

**'S…stuff,' murmured Brendan."**

"That explains so much," Iris said.

**"Emerald snatched his pokenav, which was now displaying a phone icon.**

**'You're the best, Brendan!' he cheered. The pokedex owners all stood around Emerald, waiting anxiously for him to try to make a call. He steadily scrolled through his contacts, settling on Professor Oak's laboratory.**

**'Okay…' he whispered, selecting the number. He held the pokenav to his ear, and the pokedex owners held their breath.**

**'It's ringing!' he cried.**

**'How did you _do_ that?' asked Pearl excitedly, grinning at Brendan.**

**'I think I learned that somewhere,' said Brendan, embarrassed."**

"How doesn't he know where he learned it?" May asked.

"Maybe he learned it when he was really young," Hilbert tried to explain.

"But that still makes no sense!" Max said.

**"'You learned about interdimensional phone service?' breathed Sapphire in disbelief.**

**'Guys, shut up!' hissed Emerald. 'I'm trying to make a call!'"**

"Well, he didn't have to be so rude!" Dawn exclaimed.

**"There was sudden fumbling on the other end of the line.**

**'Hello?'**

**'Professor!' cried Emerald. 'It is _so _good to hear your voice! You wouldn't believe where we are right now!'"**

"This won't be good," Bianca said, referring to his last sentence.

**"'What? Emerald?' asked the Professor, confused. 'Is that really you? You've all been gone for such a long time! What happened? Are the others with you?'**

**'A… a few of them,' said Emerald evasively. 'Listen, Team Rocket's got Giratina. I think it…'**

**'Oh, I know they've got Giratina,' said Professor Oak grimly. 'We're trying to hold them off Emerald, we'll do the best we can but we really need the pokedex owners over here. Where did you say you were?'**

**'We're in another dimension!' said Emerald bluntly. 'We need help getting home!'**

**'What?' said the Professor in astonishment. 'This is really not a good time for all of you to be away. Listen, if Giratina sent you there, then Giratina's the only one who can bring you back. Are there pokemon in that world?'"**

"Heh...I think I took that a little too well, eh?" Professor Oak asked bashfully, staring at everyone else, who were silent.

**"'Um… yes, but it's kind of… different,' said Emerald."**

"We don't wanna hear it," Ash said, also folding his arms.**  
**

**"'You need to find that world's version of Giratina and get out of there,' said Professor Oak plainly. 'I know that may sound like the impossible, but you've all been through the impossible before. I believe in each and every one of you. We need you in our world_right now. _I don't know if the gym leaders can hold up much longer…'"**

"Why exactly do they need our world's version of Giratina to get back?" Gary asked.

**"'Um, Professor?' said Emerald confusedly. 'What exactly has been going on since we…'**

**'Guuuyys! I registered you all for the contest!'**

**May skipped over to the dex holders, holding up contest schedules."**

"Can't I see they're talking to somebody?" May yelled.

**"'Now isn't the time!' Sapphire hissed, pointing to Emerald.**

**'Oh no! I'm sorry!' said May sadly.**

**'It's okay, just…' Emerald pressed the pokenav closer to his ear. 'Professor? Professor?'**

**He took the phone away and looked at the screen.**

**_Low battery, please recharge._**

**The screen went dark.**

**Emerald cried out in frustration, stuffing the device back into his bag.**

**'He was just about to say something really important!' he moaned.**

**'Well, recharge it!' cried Sapphire desperately."**

"Pokenavs need chargers?" Hilda asked, looking at the Hoenn cast.

"Better question: Why weren't they charging it from the beginning?" Ash asked.

**"'Ohhhh no!' said May theatrically. 'Emerald has a contest in three minutes! He's supposed to be backstage _right now_!'"**

"Can't someone else do it?" Max asked.

**"Sapphire glared at May, anger coursing through her.**

**'You have no idea how important it is that…'**

**May cut her off, dragging Emerald away obliviously.**

**'Your contest is next, Sapphire,' she said. 'Right now I need Emerald, Platina and Ruby!'**

**Sapphire kept pace with her, refusing to give up.**

**'That's not…'**

**But they were already being dragged into the dressing rooms."**

"How did May drag all of them at once?" Barry asked. "Also, this is making her seem rude."

"It also makes no sense," Kenny added.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**With a contest going on inside it, the outside of the contest hall was relatively unremarkable."**

"What does he mean by that?" Drew asked.

**"The occasional cheer could be heard from inside, as the latest contest concluded, and the next prepared to take action. Nobody within the vicinity cared to miss it, except for a few stragglers, who hung around the outside feeding pokeblock to their pokemon and buying souvenirs from pesky salespeople.**

**Not too far from the scene, a rough-looking man leaned carelessly against the brick wall of the building, talking into a handheld device. He was dressed in entirely black, and blended in perfectly with the shadow cast by the wall. Whoever he was talking to could not be heard over the ruffling of the picturesque trees and the excited chattering of hungry pokemon. He spoke softly, in a gravelly voice that only responded simply and precisely.**

**'Yes sir… inside the building… that's right…'**

**Suddenly, a white flash of teeth shone out of the darkness, forming a malicious grin. The man gripped the device fiercely, preparing himself for something big.**

**'Yes sir. Moving in.'"**

"Keep reading, this is getting a little interesting," James said.

"That's the end of the chapter," Professor Oak told him.

"The next chapter should be a little better," Dawn said hopefully, as the Kanto professor pulled up the eleventh chapter.


	11. Deus Ex Pokedex?

**"I'm sorry this update took so outrageously long!"**

"I'm sorry you can't put together a good plot," Iris said.

**"Thank you for the reviews."**

Barry yelled, "I can't believe people like this!"

**"And despite all this time I had to write it, this chapter still just kind of seems like filler to me -_-."**

"Filler?" Cilan asked.

"Filler is a chapter that doesn't advance the plot," Professor Oak explained.

"But how can someone write filler for a story that has no plot in the first place?" Max asked.

**"So I apologise for any disappointment there. I'll do my best to get the story moving more next time."**

"How people can be disappointed in a story that was never good to begin with is beyond me," Kenny said. "Also, didn't she say the story would be moving forward last time?"

**"Also, just a reminder that I'm really just writing this story because I'm bored."**

This made Ash angry. "So she's messing with our world AND all of us because she's bored? She'll pay for this!" Next to him, Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity.

**"If you're looking for a more serious, plot-driven story about the manga and anime colliding, I recommend you read 'crisis on two pokeworlds' by pokerescue18."**

"Any others?" Max asked.

"No, that's the only one listed," Professor Oak replied.

"That can't be the only good story of its kind," Iris said.

"I find it hard to believe myself," May added. "Not saying it isn't possible, just hard to believe."

**"That one's more about storyline, as opposed to funny stuff my brother and I come up with when we're bored. Or keep reading mine, I don't really care."**

Like Ash before, Dawn was angry. "What 'funny stuff'? If she thinks it's funny to mess with all of us, then she's got another thing coming! Her brother's going to pay too!"

**"And one last thing: I would like to introduce my new co-author, SageGanon!"**

"Did he do anything to improve the story at all?" Misty asked hopefully.

"No," Gary answered.

**"Hopefully I'll be more on track now, and updates won't take a year anymore. Round of applause, everyone!"**

Everyone clapped in mock applause. It was clear that none of them looked forward to this.

**"'LET US OOOOOOOOOUUUTTT!' shrieked Ash, propelling himself at the wall. As usual, the wall remained a wall and nothing happened."**

"I do not stretch out my words that long!" Ash yelled.

"Why is he attacking a wall?" May asked.

"Because he's Ash," Brock pointed out, causing Ash to pout and Misty to laugh.

**"The others, attached to him by a length of rope, jerked towards him."**

"Why did the kidnappers have to tie them up when they're already trapped in a room and stuffed in a bag?" Hilbert asked.

**"'Okay, that didn't work the last fourteen times, and it didn't work this time,' said Gold slowly, trying to pull himself up from where he'd faceplanted on the ground."**

"If he did it fourteen times, it should have worked!" Ash's Bayleef yelled. "He managed to rescue me and all the other Pokemon from that glass cage!"

"Um, there's a difference between a glass cage and...wherever they are right now," Brock said. He didn't know where they were trapped, since it wasn't explained yet.

**"Ash sunk to the floor, a pained look on his face."**

"Ash would not give up that easily just because some jerk is bringing him down!" May yelled.

**"'What have we learned?' asked Gold carefully, finally sitting himself up."**

"I don't need him to lecture me!" Ash spat.

**"'Well I had to try something!' Ash burst out. 'We need to get out of here!'**

**'We're _handcuffed and tied together_. Some escape that would be,' said Gold, laughing slightly."**

"Wait a minute, didn't she just say they were tied with rope?" Gary asked pointedly.

"Yes," Dawn answered.

"So why did she just say they were handcuffed?" Gary asked, and everyone stared at him.

**"There was a silence at this. Ash slumped against the wall and joined his friends on the ground."**

"Why are we on the ground?" Brock asked.

**"Brock was trying to squirm out of the handcuffs"**

"I should be more calm!" Brock said.

"Yeah, there's no older women around," Hilda said with a smirk, and Brock went to a corner.

**"and Dawn was desperately scanning the room, trying to find a way out.**

**Gold carefully wormed his way up the wall so that he was standing in the corner. He began to examine each wall of the place in which they were being contained. Suddenly, there was a large bump and he was knocked off his feet."**

"A bump? Where are they?" Leaf asked.

**"Everyone lurched forward as the rope followed. Gold beeped quietly, worming his way once more up the wall without using his hands."**

"Beeped? What does he mean?" Ash asked.

"Remember the fifth chapter and how four kids forbade them to swear?" Gary asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ash replied.

**"He continued to inspect the walls of what they had determined to be the back of a truck."**

"They're in a truck?" Brendan asked. "I thought they were in a room. Why was this not said earlier? Didn't any of them feel the truck moving?"

**"They had no pokemon,"**

"What about the ones that just stood there and watched us get kidnapped?" Dawn asked. "Whoever they are, they just got a bunch of angry Pokemon after them, possibly including the Charizard from the 'farm in the sky', as stated before."

**"it was pitch dark,"**

"Then how can they see?" James asked.

**"and they barely had the use of their hands."**

"Why not handcuff them, and then paralyze them, or put them to sleep with a Pokemon?" Jessie asked. She seemed to know her stuff.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Ash retorted at her.

Professor Oak continued before a fight could start.

**"Not an ideal situation, overall."**

"Yeah, we didn't get that the first time. Please keep reminding us," Misty scoffed.

**"Red was sitting in the corner, eyes closed, deep in thought."**

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who fixed this mess instead of all of us," Dawn said quietly.

**"Yellow looked at him apprehensively, trying to think of a way to reach the pokedex."**

"What does she need a Pokedex for?" asked Kenny.

**"But even then, what could they do?"**

"That was pointless," Gary said.

**"The group had noticed the bug the second they had been stuffed into the room,"**

"Why didn't the writer tell us about the bug earlier?" James asked, checking his cards. "And what Pokemon is it, if it is one?"

**"the hoods hastily yanked off of their heads."**

"Um, I don't wear a hood," Dawn said. (#1)

**"Beeping, emitting a red light, it wasn't even disguised in the slightest."**

"Okay, then," Leaf said.

**"Their captors wanted them to know they were listening to their conversations, watching their every move."**

"Wouldn't they try and hide something like that from their victims, so that if they're hiding or planning something, they can take action?" James asked.

Before Ash could say anything to him, May and Iris held him back, and the professor continued.

**"She bit her lip, silently trying to find an answer."**

"An answer to what?" Cilan asked.

**"If their captors got the slightest wind of the fact that they had a pokedex with them,"**

"Why would kidnappers want a Pokedex?" Ash asked, confused. No one answered. They didn't get it either.

**"it'd be all over."**

Now Professor Oak had to comment. "How is a Pokedex going to help them? I invented it, and I know there's nothing that can help them out of this."

"I have to agree, gramps. They act like the Pokedex is some sort of live-or-die item," Gary added in. "How would it be all over just because they can't use it?"

**"The pokedex would be taken, and they'd have no hope at all."**

"If they really need a Pokedex to help them out, they're screwed," Kenny said. "Nothing there is going to get them out of this."

**"'Red,' she said suddenly. 'I… do… do you remember the last time you were captured like this?'"**

"Yeah, so?" Hilbert asked. He had a feeling that this would drag on.

**"He opened his eyes, looking at her with slight confusion.**

**'Yeah… I guess that would be when we were frozen as statues, or…'"**

"And I'm starting to wish they'd just remained frozen," Brock said, and everyone stared at him. He was the last person anyone expected to say something like that, but after all of the events of this story, could they really blame him? "Except for Dawn, that is, and of course, myself."

**"'I…' Without pausing in her sentence, Yellow tapped Red's hand three times from where they were handcuffed behind their backs."**

"This is going to be long," Hilda warned.

**"'…was thinking more of that time with the elite four,' she said carefully. 'It was… quite the adventure.'"**

They all looked confused. What did the Elite Four have to do with any of this?

**"She smiled a little.**

**'What… yeah, I guess so?' said Red, very confused."**

"I doubt he really remembers," Misty said, laughing a little.

**"'I remembered you as the person who gave me my first pokemon, and I had to get to you. Just like I have…' She tapped on his hand again, very deliberately. A bit of the confusion left his face, as if he might be on to something. '… to get you out of here now. I'll get us all out of here.'"**

"_Now_ she decides to do things on her own!" May exclaimed. The memory of her relying so much on Red was still fresh on her mind.

**"'You don't have to do that alone. We'll all get out,' said Red confidently."**

"Isn't that basically what she just said?" Bianca asked.

**"'You need to just trust in your friends sometimes,' Yellow smiled a little. 'Like that time with the elite four. Green, Blue and I had a…'"**

Once more, they all looked confused. Again, what did the Elite Four have to do with any of this?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" May asked.

"Yeah. What does the Elite Four have to do with this?" Ash asked, saying the question that was on everyone's minds. "This makes no sense."

**"More tapping. Comprehension dawned on Red's face. '…plan, and we saw it through. I'm just sorry I didn't get to you sooner. Green made me train for a really long time.'"**

"And yet she still needed Red to make a decision for her," Iris said. "What is he to her, Arceus?"

**"'That's okay,' said Red, keeping the conversation going.**

**'Well, it did help out in the end. Not just the physical training, either. He made me study all kinds of pokemon and stuff. Their names, their types, their pokedex…' She tapped on his hand. He smiled widely. '…numbers. And I guess it all paid off in the end. I know we'll find a way out of this, we've been through too much to quit now.'"**

"Couldn't she do that simple research by herself?" Cheren asked.

**"She looked at him, trying to see if he fully understood. He nodded his head, then silently jerked his head towards her pocket."**

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," Dawn said.

**"She nodded, grinning excitedly."**

"Me, either," Hilda agreed.

**"He got it!"**

"Got what, exactly?" Brock asked.

**"Now if they could just get to the pokedex, they could find out where they were, at least…"**

"They still think a Pokedex can get them out?" Drew asked. "What does her specific one do, anyway?" The others shrugged.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

"Not again," Ash said.

**"'They've been gone for a _long _time,' said Crystal worriedly."**

"Then go look for them!" May yelled. "They're just standing there!"

**"Her arms were crossed around her pokedex as she stood in the middle of the pokemon centre lobby, tapping her foot tunelessly."**

"Why does everyone rely on the Pokedex so much?" Delia asked.

**"'If they come near us again, the pokedexes will resonate,' said Silver stoically. He had his out as well, quietly watching it for any sign of responsiveness."**

"If they've been gone for that long, shouldn't they look for them? That way, if they get any closer, the Pokedex will resonate," Brock pointed out, before giving his full attention to the professor. "Hey, Professor Oak, have you ever updated a Pokedex so that it could do that?"

"No, I haven't," he said truthfully. "This all sounds made-up." (#2)

"That actually sounds more like the Xtransceiver," Bianca said, showing a rare perception.

"She's right," Hilda added. "I have both the Pokedex and the XTransceiver, so I should know."

**"Blue was soundlessly pacing the room, and Green was standing a few feet from Crystal, trying to get Crystal's pokegear to do something.**

**They had been like this for about an hour, unwavering. It was getting on 2 am, but they showed no signs of fatigue."**

"It's two in the morning, shouldn't they be in bed?" Delia asked. "If they still didn't come back, isn't that a sure sign that they should look for them?"

"And didn't one of them say that no one ever gets sad or tired in this world?" Ash remembered. "That sounds more like them than us." Now they knew what Gary meant when he said they were a bunch of hypocrites.

"Hypocrisy, thy name is Silver," Brock pointed out.

**"'I just wish we had some way to contact them!' said Green, in a sudden burst of frustration." **

"Wow, he's mad," Leaf said, giggling.

**"He tossed the pokegear onto a nearby couch cushion. 'Any of them! Our juniors included!'"**

"Maybe if they didn't rely on technology to do all of the work for them, they would actually achieve something," Cheren said.

**"There was a silence as they all tried to think of something. They stood still, wracking their brains."**

"Did they come up with a plan that doesn't involve the Pokedex?" Barry asked.

**"'My pokegear doesn't work either,' Silver supplied gruffly. 'I just get static.'"**

"Pokegear can get static?" Ash asked.

**"Nobody responded to this. Crystal resumed tapping her foot, scooping her pokegear off the couch and thumbing through options."**

"It's just a Pokegear!" Kenny snapped. "Why is she relying so much on it? It didn't work the first couple of hours, it won't work now."

**"'Maybe we should…' Blue began.**

**She was interrupted by the loud wail of sirens blaring."**

"Uh-oh," Brock said urgently, knowing who would be ruined next. The others looked like they were dreading this as much as he was (that is, except for Max, Misty, and Croagunk, who were just mere inches away from him).

**"A motorcycle screeched up to the front of the building,"**

"Get to the point!" Brock interrupted.

**"and a breathless woman hopped off of it and ran up the steps."**

"What were they saying about no one getting tired in this world?" Misty asked.

**"'That's the officer from before,' said Green, with a hint of curiosity.**

**'Or maybe it's one of her relatives,' said Crystal pointedly."**

"Those two are blind if they can't tell which one is-" As usual, Brock's rant was interrupted by the three of them, who promptly dragged him away.

**"The officer burst through the door, running up to the counter.**

**'Nurse Joy!' she called. 'Nurse Joy, there's been a kidnapping!'"**

"Why is she telling Nurse Joy?" May asked. "Wouldn't Nurse Joy eventually find out anyway? Wasn't any of this on the news?"

**"The door behind the counter opened, and Nurse Joy burst through, gasping."**

"Wasn't she watching the news? If so, she should have found out. I don't know why she's surprised," Brendan said. "And if it wasn't on the news, then how did Officer Jenny find out? Did she just stay in the background and watch them get kidnapped, like their Pokemon did?"

**'Oh no!' she cried. 'Who was it? Team Rocket?'"**

"We didn't do anything!" Meowth yelled, as his teammates held him back.

**"The pokedex owners stopped what they were doing, paying close attention to the conversation.**

**'No, we don't think so! The villains were identified as men wearing black with brown hair!' announced Officer Jenny."**

"That could be anybody," Drew pointed out.

**"'Okay! I'll keep my eye out!' said Nurse Joy seriously."**

"Doesn't she have her job to do?" Hilbert asked. "She can't exactly do that from her position."

**"The dex holders exchanged looks.**

**'So who was kidnapped?' asked Nurse Joy.**

**'Six kids. A couple looked familiar. They mostly had dark hair but the one girl was blond,' Officer Jenny declared."**

"First of all, what does she mean 'the one girl'? Yellow is not the only girl that was with them! Secondly, _now_ she decides to recognize us!" Dawn yelled out.

**"Crystal took a sharp breath inward.**

**'That's so terrible!' said Nurse Joy sorrowfully. 'What are you going to do?'**

**'Well, I was thinking I'd drive around on my motorcycle,' said Officer Jenny purposefully. She turned on her heel and left for the door."**

_"What!? Officer Jenny would not say that in such a serious situation!"_ Pikachu yelled in disbelief.

"If she was just going to drive around on her motorcycle, then why did she come to the Pokemon Center and waste Nurse Joy's time?" Ash wondered.

**"'Good luck!' Nurse Joy called.**

**'Wait!' Green called, but it was too late. The officer was gone. He whirled around to face Nurse Joy, but she was already back through the door behind the counter. 'Seriously?' he mouthed, slamming his hand on the back of a chair in frustration."**

"Just when I expected the plot to actually go somewhere," Brendan muttered. "Why didn't he go up to Officer Jenny before she left?"

**"'We need to find them!' Crystal said desperately."**

"It's 2 am!" Hilda yelled. "Can't they go to sleep? It's not like the kidnappers would kill them or something, or else they would have done it already."

**"She was shaking slightly, trying to imagine who could possibly overpower three dex holders and three other trainers. This was NOT good."**

_"We didn't get overpowered, we just stood there,"_ Pachirisu said glumly.

**"'Where would we even start?' asked Silver, pressing his fingers together in concentration. 'We know nothing about the layout of this world.'"**

"Then _get a map!_" yelled Barry, Dawn, and Kenny in unison.

"Doesn't their precious Pokedex have a map feature?" Iris asked. "It's possible that it can't pick up the layout of this world, but then they should just get a map, like those three said."

**"'We have to try something!' Crystal wailed."**

"Try and _get a map!_" the Sinnoh trio repeated.

**"Blue nodded, worry in her eyes.**

**Green had his eyes closed in deep concentration. He'd suspected something like this all along. Red didn't just disappear without warning, unless something had happened. He sighed, then let out the verdict.**

**'No. Someone's out to get us. They all know that, and they can hold their own. Before we do anything else, we need some way to communicate. Then we can split up into smaller groups. Maybe we'll try to contact our juniors. We'd be wasting time if we just blindly chased a lead we don't have. Clearly the justice system has no idea what's going on.'"**

"Didn't they already try that earlier?" Ash asked. "It did not work before."

"Is that the best plan they got?" Meowth added.

**"'We're sure it was them that was kidnapped?' Blue asked anxiously. 'It could have been any other group of six kids, really…'"**

"Wow, denial," Leaf said.

"Shame she's your counterpart," Gary told her.

"Don't remind me." Leaf hung her head in shame.

**"'No, there's definitely someone who's targeting _us_,' said Green sullenly. 'Think about it. Back in our world we were all challenged to what appeared to be a simple battle, but somehow they managed to lure all of the dex holders."**

_"How, exactly?"_ Piplup asked.

**"The next thing we knew, they had Giratina on us. And now here we are. Clearly they're plotting something."**

"Why couldn't Giratina just send them to that world with the whiny teenage girl and the vegetable vampire, or whatever he was?" Ash asked.

"I think he was a vegetarian vampire," May corrected. "But I agree."

**"The dex holders were silent again, desperately trying to think things through."**

"But Green already had a plan, - a stupid one - but still, why are they wasting even more time?" Cheren asked, fiddling with his glasses. "This is just there to pad out the story."

**"'I guess your plan makes sense…' Blue said finally. 'I mean, this is _Red _we're talking about."**

"What's that supposed to mean? That he's unbeatable or something? Just because he's a champion doesn't mean I can't take him on!" Ash demanded. Next to him, Oshawott looked determined.

**"Gold and Yellow aren't bad either. I'm sure they'll be able to hold their own until we find them."**

"Like they should have when we were being kidnapped," Dawn said,

**"I just wish we had some way to get there sooner...'**

**'We have no idea where they were, or where their kidnappers might have headed. The best we can do now is stick with Green's plan of getting some sort of means of communication, and look for information along the way,' said Silver logically."**

"They're kidnapped!" Barry yelled. "How can they contact them if they're kidnapped?"

"Pokedex resonation," Iris replied.

**"Crystal nodded determinedly, balling her hands into fists.**

**'Um, a there's a bit of a problem with that plan,' said Blue slowly. She turned her pockets inside out. A candy wrapper and six cents fell out."**

The entire lab began to laugh.

**"'Well, there's my contribution,' she said. 'Anyone care to pool their money?'**

**'I spent the last of it on lunch yesterday,' said Crystal shamefully."**

"How long have they been in our world?" Ash wondered.

**"'I have eight dollars,' said Green quietly.**

**Silver remained quiet, shaking his head.**

**They stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, Blue whirled around to face Crystal.**

**'Hold on!' she said, as if struck by brilliant inspiration. 'Remember that ad we saw yesterday? With that girl who looked just like Crystal?'"**

"I don't like where this is going..." May trailed off.

**"Silver seemed to catch on, and smirked slightly.**

**'Hold on, are you suggesting…' Green began.**

**'Well, clearly the people in this world aren't the most observant."**

"They're not exactly observant themselves," Kenny said.

**"It might be possible to go down to wherever they sell poketches and use Crystal's face to get at least a deal on one. And then we just try again at a different store, until we have enough for all of us!' Blue said, smiling widely at the brilliance of her plan."**

"That's never going to work," Ash said. "They're still wasting their time."

**"'I'm really sick of following shaky plans that may not work…' Green said wearily.**

**'Well, it's something, at least,' said Blue, shrugging.**

**'I suppose so,' he sighed."**

"It's time wasting time." Cilan sighed.

**"O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

They all groaned again; it was _another_ one of these. They never really seemed to get used to it.

**"'And that's what happened!' said Blue cheerfully, smiling at the man across the counter."**

"Okay. What happened?" Kenny asked, curious and confused.

**"The man frowned slightly, brow furrowed.**

**'So… you broke your poketch…'"**

"The writer didn't even explain the full 'story'," Iris said.

**"Crystal forced herself to nod, trying to keep from turning red at the lie.**

**'And… you don't have any money to just buy one?'"**

"Marina is famous, they should know 'she's' lying!" Dawn shouted.

**"Blue gasped theatrically.**

**'Oh no! That's a raw subject! My client here thought she was being safe when she left her money with her mother for safekeeping, but then… her mother… she spent it! She spent it all! On stuff my client never even wanted! Like berries and potions and…'"**

"That is so fake," Kenny said. "Why would her 'client' not leave it with someone more trustworthy?"

**"The man held up a hand, signalling that he'd heard enough."**

"I can't blame him," he continued.

**"'Whatever you say, I suppose. And you're Marina's…'**

**'Manager!' chirped Blue, smiling merrily."**

"If she's her manager, how come he's never seen her before?" Drew asked. "Surely they don't expect him to actually believe this?"

**"'Okay, I'll be right back.'"**

"I can't believe this!" May yelled. "How could he believe such a bold-faced lie?"

**"The man left through a door behind the counter, leaving the four dex holders alone in the store.**

**'Blue!' hissed Crystal, discomfort evident on her face. 'There's no way they're going to believe that!"**

"Thank you!" Ash and Hilbert cheered.

**"A person would never use their child's money to buy items they never asked for.'"**

"That's actually not unheard of," Bianca started. "But her story still sounds fake."

**"Blue laughed. 'I'm just testing them! It's interesting to see how much the people of this world will believe! Think of it as a… psychology experiment.'"**

"She's only tested ONE person, and she's already saying this?" Barry asked. "I oughta find her and fine her!"

**"Green, who had been silently standing by a shelf of pokemon-shaped televisions, rolled his eyes and muttered something. Silver gave him a sharp look."**

"Did Green say something about him?" Dawn asked.

**"Suddenly, the door creaked open. Crystal glanced over, then quickly froze, her heart racing.**

**'Blue?' she squeaked, gripping her senior's arm.**

**Blue looked over, then suddenly turned serious.**

**'Well that puts a bit of a wrench in our plans.'"**

"Who came in?" May asked.

**"She gestured to Green and Silver, who were also looking at the new arrival.**

**'What are the chances…' Green said, scanning the walls for another door."**

"Just tell me who it is before I fine both of you writers!" Barry yelled.

**"'There's an exit at the side,' Silver whispered.**

**Crystal nodded, tearing her eyes away.**

**Marina was standing at the door, chatting animatedly to a man beside her. Her powder blue hair bounced as she talked, smiling and approaching the counter with every passing second."**

"I don't know much about Marina outside of TV," Dawn admitted. "But I can already tell she's going to be ruined."

**"The four dex holders made a silent break for the side door, Silver in the lead. Crystal's mind raced as they slunk away. She never knew it would feel this strange to meet her double in person. She looked even more like Crystal offscreen, all except for her hair, and the way she carried herself…"**

"What's the difference between Crystal's and Marina's hair?" Hilda asked.

"I told you this plan wouldn't work," Ash muttered. "I told you this plan was stupid."

"If their hair is different, then how can someone not tell the difference between the two?" Cheren asked. "And don't say they're color blind, because color blindness is not usually that severe, not to mention that at least one person in our world of Sinnoh should know the difference."

**"'Oh-em-gee!'"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brendan asked.

Kenny answered with, "Maybe the 'G' stands for 'Giratina'? Or just 'goodness'? Though I see 'OMA' more often." (#3)

"I guess," Brendan said, seeming satisfied with the answer. "But isn't 'OMA' more common?"

**"Crystal flinched, desperately hoping she was talking to someone else.**

**'You! Over there!'**

**Crystal felt a hand on her shoulder. No such luck.**

**'You are soooo cyuute!' Marina said in a high-pitched half-squeal."**

Everyone was weirded out. That didn't sound like ANYTHING Marina would say to anyone, especially her double. In fact, that didn't seem like anything anyone would say about their own counterpart.

**"The other three had stopped as well, looking at Crystal hopelessly**

**Marina spun Crystal around, so they were face-to-face. The effect was eerie. Like staring into some sort of weird funhouse mirror."**

"How is it like looking into a funhouse mirror?" Ash asked, perplexed.

**"Marina squealed. Crystal leaned back a little, wishing Marina would let go.**

**'We're like twins or something! This must be a sign!'"**

"A sign of what, exactly?" he questioned.

**"Crystal put on a painful smile.**

**'Yeah! Weird… we, um… really have to go…'**

**'But we haven't even introduced ourselves yet!' said Marina, with a dramatic expression of shock. 'I'm Marina, this is my manager, and THIS…'**

**A misdreavus flew from over her shoulder, smiling widely.**

**'Is my misdreavus Little Miss!'**

**There was a long silence as they all contemplated this nickname. Crystal startled."**

"Their Pokemon don't have such great nicknames themselves, so I wouldn't be talking if I were them," Kenny pointed out.

**"'Right… and I'm Crystal. Nice to meet you.'**

**'Are you guys all pokemon trainers?' asked Marina, finally releasing Crystal and looking around at the four of them.**

**'Yes,' said Blue, after realising the other three were remaining silent.**

**'That's ah-mazing! We should battle sometime! Or do you do contests?'"**

"Did she not just ask if they were trainers?" Drew asked. "Why is she repeating herself?"

**"'Battles,' replied Green quickly. 'And we actually have to go, so…'**

**'No problem! I'd ask for your poketch numbers, but mine's broken, you see?' She held up a poketch with a smashed screen. 'I accidentally threw it when I was battling!'"**

"Poketch can be used to contact others?" Brendan asked, turning to the Sinnoh trio. The question wasn't meant for Hilda, but she answered anyway.

"No, again, she's getting it mixed up with either the Xtransceiver or the Pokegear," she said, exasperated.

"Also, how do you 'accidentally' throw a Poketch while battling?" Hilbert asked. "She shouldn't even be touching it."

**"'You… threw it?' mumbled Crystal.**

**'I move around a lot while I battle! It's an idol's duty to put on a good show with every attack!'"**

"Um...that doesn't really make sense," Dawn said, sweat dropping.

**"Crystal didn't have the slightest idea what that meant."**

"Neither do we," James said.

**"'So that's why I'm here! It must be fate that we met Crystal, just wait, as soon as I get this fixed we'll be able to call each other and…'"**

"If she wanted to contact her, she wouldn't be using a Poketch!" Dawn yelled.

**"Crystal was slowly backing up.**

**'Hold on… you guys do have poketches, don't you?'**

**Marina got four blank stares in return."**

"This is stupid," Ash said.

**"'Whhhat? How are we supposed to swap numbers, then?"**

"With Pokegear!" yelled Barry.

**"I know! I'll get some for all of you! I get special discounts, you know.'"**

"They just met!" shouted May.

**"Crystal squirmed guiltily.**

**'No, no we couldn't possibly accept…'**

**'That would be great!' Blue burst out. 'Thank you sooooo much Marina! I'm Blue, and I just LOVE your stuff! I think you're AWESOME!'"**

"And now she's kissing up to her," Gary said slowly.

"Look what I've been reduced to," cried Leaf.

**"The other three stared at her. Even Silver had never seen her act quite like this. She was playing to Marina's personality type, no doubt.**

**'Thanks Blue! For sure I'll get you a poketch! Just let me ask!'**

**Blue giggled slightly as Marina turned around. It worked! Why not accept charity, if she was offering it in the first place? Either way they got what they were after."**

"Can we get to the plot now?" Hilbert asked impatiently.

"But then there'd be nothing to read," Hilda told him.

"Oh, right," the Unova boy said.

**"Blue was awoken from her fantasy by a hiss from Crystal.**

**'Blue! The guy behind the counter still thinks I'm Marina!'"**

"But Marina was _right there!_" Bianca yelled.

**"Uh oh. Blue whirled around towards the door again, holding a hand in the air.**

**'Buuuuut… we should go somewhere else!' she announced.**

**Marina blinked. She really had just wanted to get a quick replacement, but it had been so long since she'd had a good chat, she couldn't resist spending some time with these people."**

"People she just met," Drew said.

**"'Okay, I guess. There's a place not far from here, If you'd like.'**

**Blue smiled. 'Great! Lead the way!'**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O"**

They didn't bother to say anything this time.

**"'Ash, could you please stop moving around?' snapped Gold after being pulled onto his face for the three hundred and fifty ninth time."**

"359 times?" Ash yelled. "At that point, I should have quit and found another way! And wouldn't I be hurt by now?"

"This is making no sense," May agreed with him.

**"'We need to get out of here!' said Ash desperately.**

**'Really?' asked Gold. 'I had no idea. Anyway…'"**

"Was the sarcasm necessary?" Bianca asked. "And at least Ash is _trying,_ unlike him!"

**"Gold was cut off as the truck slammed to a stop, causing its passengers to be thrown towards the front. They painstakingly untangled their limbs and sat up again.**

**'We stopped!' cried Dawn unnecessarily."**

Dawn was angry once again. "I would not be pointing out the obvious, and Ash would not be doing the same thing 359 times! We should be trying to find a way out!"

**"They sat quietly and listened as a door slammed at the front of the truck. Footsteps approached, then faded away.**

**'I think they're gone!' said Dawn."**

"So?" Meowth asked.

**"'No, there's probably someone watching the truck,' Red said. 'They wouldn't just leave us…'"**

"But they're trapped with no possible way out," Iris pointed out.

**"Dawn slumped back down, looking pensive.**

**'I've got an idea,' said Ash, as if announcing something extremely important."**

"If I have an idea, of course it's important!" Ash yelled, referring to the last part.

**"'We'll break out!'"**

"WHAT!?" he yelled, fainting.

**"'Okay! You start!' Said Gold, feigning excitement.**

**Ash made a small movement, then stopped, looking confused. He sunk back down, thinking hard. There was a long silence, the group completely out of ideas."**

_"That was pointless,"_ Pikachu said.

**"Red desperately tried to think of something to say."**

"What for?" May asked.

**"Really any suggestion would work."**

"At least they finally realized that a device meant to record Pokemon can't help them," Barry said.

**"He just needed to get them talking again. Gold being silent was a little weird."**

"That should be a relief," Leaf said.

**"Suddenly, Red faltered in his thoughts. Was that noise just his imagination? He had thought the truck bed was silent before, but now…**

**'Yellow, what's that beeping noise?' he asked slowly."**

"Maybe it's that bug that was in the truck with them?" Brendan offered. "And why is he asking her?"

**"Her eyes widened as she listened.**

**'It… it's…' she bit her lip, nodding feverishly. It was the pokedex, but she couldn't let the bug pick up on it."**

"It's just a Pokedex!" yelled Gary and Cheren.

**"Red grinned widely, while the others looked severely confused."**

"Yep, he's lost it," Kenny said.

**"'I don't get it. What are you guys talking about?' asked Dawn."**

"Nothing that would help any of you," Iris answered.

**"Red turned to her, excitedly."**

"I don't get it. Why did he get so excited around me all of a sudden?" Dawn asked slowly.

**"'Let's just say… help is closer than you think.'"**

"Kenny's right, he's lost it," May said. "What help is coming to them? Wouldn't the kidnappers search them to see what that noise is? And that line was so corny. Continue on, Professor Oak."

"That's the end," the professor replied. Just then, Brock came back with Misty, Max, and Croagunk. "What did I miss?" Brock asked, and Dawn gave him the recap.

"So this chapter was basically all about how a Pokedex will save them?" Brock asked, and Leaf nodded.

"If a Pokedex is their last hope, they're doomed," Max said, and Misty and Brock agreed.

"I can't help but wonder what's going to happen next," Leaf said, even though she knew it wouldn't be good.

"Maybe multiple Officer Jennies with weapons and Pokemon - including the ones that just stood there and watched us get kidnapped - will stop the truck," Brendan offered.

"Please don't get my hopes up," Max said.

"And then they put each and every one of them under arrest for kidnapping and fraud," Jessie added in. "They must have been criminals in their world, and that's why they're making fun of our world."

"That must be also why dey kidnapped the twoips," Meowth said.

"They have the right to remain silent! Anything they say can and will be used against them!" James exclaimed. He seemed much too into this.

"Wait, including us?" Ash cried.

"But we're innocent!" Dawn yelled out.

"Don't worry, they'd sort out who's innocent and who's not at the station," Meowth told them.

"And later, in the interrogation room, the officer tells him he's going to jail for good this time, and that the rest of his friends got arrested," James added.

"And this time, they triple checked, and also confiscated Yellow's Pokedex, along with any others they may have had," Drew said.

"And then Red goes, 'Nooooh, that thing was out last hope!'," May laughed.

"Like they would let her keep that old thing!" Max said, also laughing. "That thing is probably ancient!"

"And then Red asks what happened to the three of us," Brock said.

"Yeah, before the officer answers with, 'I am asking the questions here!'," Gary said.

"And meanwhile outside, we're safe, and now we can continue our journey without those losers bringing us down," Pikachu said.

"I cannot believe they would fall for that!" Ash said.

"Yeah, it was the oldest trick in the book and it still worked! I guess they're not so great after all," Brock agreed.

"Further evidence that the 'play ignorant to lure the criminals into the trap' trick never fails, or gets old," Dawn concluded.

"I couldn't agree more," Piplup said.

Kenny sighed. "If only that were the real story. Sadly, we just have to deal with a bunch of characters with little to no personality."

"I agree on the no personality bit," May said. "Sapphire and Emerald just seem to be ruder versions of my brother and I, and Ruby was really just a coordinator version of Brendan with Drew's egoism multiplied."

"I take offense to that," Drew replied, though he wasn't angry.

"Let's not forget how Platinum, Platina, or whatever her name is, is just a more judgmental version of Dawn," Barry added.

"And Diamond is just Ash if his hunger took over his personality," May teased.

"At least my counterpart isn't a ruder version of myself," the raven haired trainer teased back.

"Green just seems to be Gary if he was a little bit less egotistical and much more of a jerk," Leaf said, ignoring the exchange between the two of them.

"And Blue is a more stuck-up version of you with no brain," Gary responded. "And Red just seems to be a more quiet, 'mature' version of Ash." (#4)

"Pearl is just a more hyper, brainless version of Barry," Dawn voiced her opinion. "Yellow...I don't know what to say about her."

"From what I can see, she's a spineless wimp, nothing more really needs to be said. Almost the exact opposite of Misty." Iris briefly glanced at the redhead.

"Crystal was just a more 'normal' version of Marina," Kenny began. "Gold was a jerkish version of Barry."

"And Silver was just a more one-dimensional version of Paul with a vague backstory," Dawn chimed in.

"Everyone settle down," Professor Oak told them all, noting that Team Rocket had left the lab, probably during all of the chatter.. "This next story is called..." (#5)

* * *

#1: It was probably referring to what they were stuffed in (in which case, handcuffs are unnecessary), but it still doesn't make much sense.

#2: Whatever the Pokedex does in the manga that could save them, the anime characters don't know about it.

#3: "OMA" is "Oh My Arceus" in Pokemon internet lingo, I guess?

#4: Sounds a lot like Ritchie, right?

#5: That's the end of the story for now, but it's not complete.


	12. Mewtwo wears pants?

_Title: Pokemon Final Battle_

_Author: Super Saiyan Crash_

_Chapter(s): 1_

_Words: 1,973_

_Rating: K+ (Really should be T)_

* * *

"Pokemon Final Battle." The professor waited for the document to load as he concluded his statement. Everyone was curious as to what it would be like. They didn't expect much, but at the same time, a few of them were actually looking forward to it a little. After having listened to a story featuring random characters with wrecked versions of most of the cast, how could this possibly be any worse?

_"Hey, where'd Team Rocket go?"_ Piplup asked.

_"I don't know, but as long as they're not bothering us, I don't care,"_ Pikachu replied.

"It may not sound that bad, but Gramps says it's horrible," Gary said.

"It is. You can't really judge a story by its title," Professor Oak admonished.

"I want to see what it's about," Brendan said, before Professor Oak started reading.

**"A/N: Before I can contiune on Bandicoot Escape, I decided to do this one shot story."**

Ash groaned. "Great, more one-shotting."

"No, a one-shot story is a short story with one chapter," Professor Oak assured him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. No one would get 1HKO'd after all.

"What's Bandicoot Escape?" Brendan asked, but no one answered.

**"This take place before Brawl and after Melee."**

"What are Brawl and Melee?" Leaf asked.

**"This is only for Pikachu fans. Please enjoy."**

Pikachu cheered. This story couldn't possibly be that bad after all; at least, not worse than the story they had previously read.

_"Why is it Pikachu fans only? What about the rest of us?"_ Snivy asked.

**"Man, I never thought that the opening for Brawl could not get here so fast."**

"Weird starting point, considering we don't know what Brawl is," Misty voiced her thoughts. "Also, he never thought it wouldn't get here so fast? Huh?"

**"I was looking forward of meeting Yoshi ad Kirby again."**

_"Who's 'Yoshi ad Kirby'?"_ Oshawott asked, but Pikachu merely shrugged.

**"However, from what I heard, I had to go and see Master Hand for an important conversation."**

"Is this supposed to be me?" Ash asked. "I don't even know who that is."

**"I waited outside his office cause he was talking to Ness at the moment."**

"Don't know who that is," Kenny said.

**"I heard some angry sparks from behind and looked out."**

"Who are all of these people?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, either," Barry answered. "Shouldn't Pikachu be more concerned about the 'angry sparks'?"

"What are 'angry sparks', anyway?" May asked.

**"Bowser and Mario were staring daggers at each other as Peach and Luigi looked on in worry. I even saw Link and Ganondorf (who look quite old now with that beard) glaring as well as Zelda and Toon Link (the other version of Young Link) stood back. Then Master Hand called me. I looked at Ness."**

"I'm confused," Ash said.

**"'Hey, Pikachu. I just heard that Roy got kicked out by Ike."**

"Wait, if this is Pikachu's point of view, then where's Ash, or whoever its trainer is?" Hilda asked.

**"He and Marth are getting along now and I also get a partner, Lucas' Ness said excited"**

"What's Lucas doing there?" Brendan asked. (#1)

**'He's also got PSI powers.'"**

"This makes no sense, when did Lucas get 'PSI powers'?" he asked.

**"'That's great' I said sarcastically. I entered the office and Master Hand looked at me."**

_"That's not me at all!"_ Pikachu yelled. _"Also, Ash should be there with me!"_

**"'Pikachu, I had bad news. Either you or Mewtwo shall not return for Brawl' said Master Hand."**

"I'm failing to see the big deal," Hilbert asked.

"It's not a big deal, or Pikachu's trainer would be trying to talk Master Hand out of it," Bianca responded. "Wait a minute, how did Mewtwo get involved?"

**"'WHAT?' Pikachu snapped 'I'M THE ONE WHO BEEN IN 2 SMASH GAMES ALREADY!'"**

_"Yeah, that's going to convince him,"_ Piplup said sarcastically.

_"That's rude of me,"_ Pikachu said. _"And what am I talking about? What games?"_

**"'Relax. We are gonna call for a final battle between the two of you' Master Hand"**

"How can it tell him to relax when he has to fight a legendary Pokemon without a trainer to guide him!?" Ash demanded.

"No idea, but I don't get that last part," Max replied. "It just says 'Master Hand' after its dialogue, no speech verb or anything."

**'If you win, Pikachu, you can stay. If you lose, Mewtwo stays.'"**

_"This won't end well,"_ Pikachu said.

**"I had to pit against Mewtwo. He is my sworn enemy."**

_"Since when?"_ Pikachu asked._ "Just because one of us might get kicked out of whatever Brawl is, he's my sworn enemy?"_

**"Like Mario and Link to Bowser and Ganondorf, we hated each other to the core."**

"Riiight," Ash said.

**"He tried to take over the world last time with Bowser and Ganondorf in Melee, and I, Mario and Link had defeated them."**

"This is making even less sense than before," Brock pointed out.

**"But I had to defeat Mewtwo again to keep my place in Brawl."**

"I don't care!" Kenny snapped.

**"I went back out and find Yoshi and Kirby looking worried at me."**

_"I guess that answers your question," Pignite told a still confused Oshawott._

**'Pikachu, we heard what happened? You got lucky with Mewtwo last time, can you do it again?' Yoshi asked."**

"Last time?" Ash asked, looking at Pikachu, who looked baffled.

**"Yoshi and I were the best of friends."**

_"I don't even know him! Replace Yoshi with Ash, then it would be true,"_ Pikachu stated.

**"We always concerned about each other."**

"That didn't make sense." Max laughed a little.

**"'I'll be fine' I said 'Mewtwo doesn't scare me.'"**

"Is Yoshi this Pikachu's trainer?" Brock asked.

"That seems likely," Cheren answered.

**"'Is that so?' said an evil voice which I knew."**

"It's Mewtwo, isn't it?" Drew asked tonelessly. "Also, why didn't Kirby say anything?"

**"Mewtwo appeared behind the corner 'So you're fighting me for the place in Brawl eh? Too bad. I heard a powerful opponent would be in it for whoever shall be replaced and… when I destroy you, I will kill him and conquer the world!'"**

"First of all, that sounds nothing like Mewtwo," Brock said. "Secondly, what is Mewtwo doing here? And third, what's the big deal? I might be able to sympathize with Pikachu if I knew what Brawl was, but we really have nothing to go on."

**"'Oh no you don't!' I snapped 'Not when I had anything to say about it!'**

**Mewtwo and I glared daggers at each other."**

"This is going nowhere," Barry said. "And why is Yoshi just standing there, doing nothing?"

**"'If you're so eager to die, then meet me at the Final Destination in 5 hours' Mewtwo said 'We shall finish this there once and for all!' And he leaves."**

"The Final Destination?" Hilda asked, but no one could answer. Like the breeder said before, this story didn't give them anything to go by.

**"I stomped off leaving a worried Yoshi and Kirby behind."**

"That was pointless," Kenny said.

**"I sat on the balcony feeling rather angry about this. ME! The one popular Pokémon of the Smash series, getting replaced by my sworn enemy. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"**

_"I should not be sitting there, just moping!"_ Pikachu yelled. _"Also, what am I talking about?"_

**"I thought I was on my own, expect…"**

_"You never were alone to begin with, Yoshi and Kirby were there,"_ Noctowl pointed out.

**"'Are you… Pikachu?'**

**I looked up and saw a blue human-like wolf Pokémon."**

"Can't say I know any Pokemon like that," Brock said.

**"He has black markings across his face, like a ,"**

"Like a what?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't say," Professor Oak replied, before continuing the story.

**"and he has red eyes. ****He has some more eyes dropped down from his head."**

"Okay, that's just weird," Hilbert said, freaking out a little.

"I don't know any Pokemon that fits that description, unless he made one up," Bianca stated.

**"He has a yellow furry chest and has blue arms. He even has large blue hips and a huge butt."**

"I didn't need to know that last part!" Max said, covering his ears, and the rest of them followed suit.

"Who goes around looking at a Pokemon's butt?" Delia asked incredulously.

**"He has a blue tail and black legs. He was looking calmly at me.**

**'Who are you?' I snapped."**

"Someone might be trying to help me, and I'm so rude to him?" Pikachu screamed.

**"'Me? My name is Lucario' said the wolf as he sat down next to me"**

"That description didn't sound much like Lucario," May said.

**"'I had entered this tournament cause it may test my skills."**

"So this is a tournament setting?" Ash asked. "What's the big deal, then? Don't you normally get kicked out of a tournament if you lose? Why did Master Hand call Pikachu to his office, or whatever it was, just to tell him that whoever loses won't return to the tournament? This is stupid. Also, who's that Lucario's trainer?"

"And, if this is a tournament, then why is it that people are only making a big deal out of Pikachu or Mewtwo losing?" Brock added. "They might be popular, but there's no concern at all for other people winning or losing. It's like everyone else are just wallpaper."

**"And when I heard about you, I hear that you were very powerful here.'"**

"So?" Bianca asked.

**"'So? It doesn't matter cause Mewtwo gonna kill me some time or after' Pikachu said."**

"Why is Pikachu talking like that?" Max asked.

**"'Then don't lose!' Lucario said causing me to stop being angry and looked up shocked 'Mewtwo don't scare me, Pikachu."**

"Why is he talking like that?" Brock asked, referring to the last part. "He should sound more dignified."

**"I was more powerful enough than him."**

"That made no sense," Max stated.

**"I know cause I am an aura Pokémon."**

"And that's relevant because?" Cheren asked.

**"And I don't want to fight him cause I know I'll crush him, I want to fight you."**

"Then why not get rid of Mewtwo so he'll be out the way?" he questioned. "Master Hand probably wouldn't mind, seeing as Mewtwo is trying to _take over the world._"

"Or at least spar with Pikachu," Bianca said. "Even if Pikachu loses, Lucario would probably end up fighting him when he beats his opponent, whoever it is. It's not like Mewtwo can kill Pikachu or anything, or he'd be disqualified."

**"'Me?'**

**'Yes. You were powerful than all of the Pokémon here' Lucario said to me 'Even you beat the crap out of Jigglypuff."**

"He says that like that's supposed to be some huge accomplishment," Leaf said.

**"Pikachu, promise me you'll win cause in Brawl, I want to fight you. Please?'"**

"Then spar!" Bianca repeated.

**"I can't keep any promises but Lucario seemed to be a nice Pokémon. He wanted to see just how strong how I am really am. I smiled at Lucario, leaps off the banister and walk away before saying 'Alright, Lucario. I'd promised.'"**

"That last part didn't make sense," Brendan pointed out.

**"5 hours later…**

**I was just outside the waiting room, waiting for the stage to arrive."**

"What does he mean, waiting for the stage to arrive?" Misty asked. "And did he even train?"

**"Then I overheard Bowser and Ganondorf betting Mario and Link.**

**'That mouse Pokémon got lucky last time, but this time it will be for the death' Bowser said.**

**'If Mewtwo wins' Ganondorf said 'You can say farewell to your princesses.'"**

_"Why are they betting on me with the villains?"_ Pikachu yelled angrily. _"Also, what princesses?" _

**"'Fine!' Link snapped 'But if Pikachu leaves, you pay us 1,000 rubees.'"**

"What are rubees?" Gary asked.

_"I don't know, but aren't my friends supposed to have faith in me? Why are they betting on me leaving?"_ Pikachu asked.

**"'And a 1,000 gold coins!' Mario snapped 'The deal is on.'**

**So now I had other reasons to win. To save Peach and Zelda from Bowser and Ganondorf's clutches and promised my new friend, Lucario that I fight him in Brawl. I arrived at the Final Destination."**

"We don't even know what it looks like, or even what it is," Brendan said. "For all we know, the final destination could be the top of a snowy mountain." (#2)

**"Mewtwo was already waiting for me.**

**'Mewtwo, this time, I shall defeat you once and for all!' I snapped.**

**'You think so, cause this time, I really will kill you!' Mewtwo said."**

"He can't do that, unless he doesn't care about disqualification, but then wouldn't Master Hand and the others try and stop him? Besides that, this better be interesting," Iris said.

**"Ready? GO!"**

"Who said that?" Hilbert asked, but he didn't get an answer.

**"I charged at Mewtwo and he and I grasped out hands together and planted out feet firmly into the ground. Then I rolled back and kicked Mewtwo upwards."**

"But his hands and feet are too small!" Misty said. "And shouldn't Mewtwo be too heavy to do that to?"

"Better question, why is Mewtwo using his hands to begin with?" Brock asked.

_"Where is Pikachu's trainer!?"_ Oshawott asked.

**"Mewtwo then threw a Shadow Ball at me, when I blocked it off with my Thunder Bolt. Then I used my Skull Bash,"**

"I didn't know Pikachu could learn Skull Bash," Hilda said. (#3)

**"but Mewtwo dodged and used his gravitation on me which knocked me to one side."**

"Gravitation? What's that?" Ash asked, looking towards the Unova cast in confusion.

"Don't look at us," Cilan said. "We never heard of that move before."

"I think he just made that up," Iris said. That pretty much silenced everyone.

**"Mewtwo then get ready to teleport to deliver the final blow,"**

"A Teleport would have killed Pikachu?" Brendan asked.

**"but I used my Quick Attack to get away."**

"Agility," Gary corrected.

**"I grabbed Mewtwo and placed him on my back and shocked him."**

"How can it lift up Mewtwo?" Gary asked. "If Mewtwo were on its back, that would cause serious back damage!" Pikachu looked almost scared after Gary said that. (#4)

**"Mewtwo then grabbed me and threw me into the air as he fired some shots at me. I got hit but I was not out. I used Thunder to knocked Mewtwo some massive damage."**

"Mewtwo just let a Thunder attack hit him?" Dawn asked.

**"In the waiting room, Yoshi and Kirby were watching me along with the rest of the smashers, old and new. Then Lucario came in. He watched too."**

"This is kinda boring," Kenny said. "Why isn't Yoshi, or whoever his trainer is, on the sidelines, commanding him?"

**"I didn't seem them"**

"What does that mean?" Kenny asked.

**"cause I was too busy focusing on fighting Mewtwo. I grabbed a Pokeball"**

"Who threw a Poke Ball on the stage?" Dawn asked.

**and threw it which came out a Ho-Ho."**

"A Ho-Ho!?" Ash asked.

"I think he meant Ho-oh, Ash," Brock answered, also confused. "But who threw a Poke Ball containing a Ho-oh on the stage? How did he get his hands on a Ho-oh, anyway? How come no one really notices or acknowledges the fact that two legendary Pokemon are out? Whoever threw the Poke Ball must have been the Pikachu's trainer, but then why didn't he send it out himself instead of having Pikachu do all of the work? Also, wouldn't that be considered cheating? It's clear that the relationship between Pikachu and its trainer is not an equal one."

**"He send a huge tornado of fire and Mewtwo was caught in this."**

"Mewtwo just let Ho-oh hit it?" Ash asked.

**"He flew back to the ground and I charged for a final attack."**

"Why did it switch to Ho-oh's point of view mid-sentence?" Brendan asked.

**"But Mewtwo was not so easy to defeat."**

"You don't say," Cheren said.

**"He leap up, his ass in my face."**

"Ew!" they all shrieked in disgust. Why was _this_ in a story rated K+?

"I don't care about Mewtwo's butt!" Max cried.

"Did Mewtwo really go out of his way to do that to Ho-oh?" Ash asked, now looking like he would hurl.

**"Then he used his feet to hit me back"**

"Since when does Mewtwo fight with its feet?" Brock asked. "It has psychic powers!"

"I would say something about how Ho-oh should have seen that coming, but I think it was trying to get that image out of its head," Brendan pointed out.

**"and I crashed land on the ground but I grabbed hold of the edge and climbed back up."**

"What edge?" Dawn asked. "I thought he just said he crashed on the ground. And can't Ho-oh just fly back up?"

**"I charged at Mewtwo but Mewtwo whacked me in the stomach with his tail and then used his tail again to whack me to the ground."**

"Ho-oh is not even putting up a fight," she stated.

**"He keeps whacking me on the back."**

"I thought Mewtwo was genderless," she said to everyone.

"It is," Gary confirmed. "And why is Mewtwo doing that when it can use its psychic powers?"

**"After a while, I managed to trip him up and stood back up feeling exhausted."**

"How did Ho-oh manage to trip it?" Drew asked. "Mewtwo's tail is longer than Ho-oh's tail-feathers. For a legendary battle, this is really anti-climatic."

**"However, Mewtwo's tail glowed as he was ready to do an Iron Tail. My tail glowed to do the same."**

"But they can't learn Iron Tail!" Ash cried, before continuing. "Can they?"

"Ho-oh, no. Mewtwo, not so sure," Professor Oak answered. (#5)

"Where is Pikachu?" Misty wondered.

**"We clashed our tails back and forth like swords until our tails are locked to each other. We then stepped back and I charged again but Mewtwo used a Bombomb and it exploded on me."**

"What's a Bombomb?" Hilbert asked, once again getting no response in return.

**"I managed to survive but I was badly hurt. Then Mewtwo placed his feet on my head pressing it down."**

"I am not going to explain why that makes no sense," Max said.

**"'You're weak' Mewtwo said 'Give up you little rodent and I will kill you nice and slow. So what will it be?'"**

_"Since when was Mewtwo so dumb?"_ Sceptile asked. _"By the way, this is a terrible 'legendary battle'. I could take on these two posers."_

**"Pikachu groaned as he was about to quit when…"**

"But Pikachu was just standing there, doing nothing," Leaf said.

**_"Pikachu, don't quit now!"_**

_"Did it random switch to my point of view again?"_ Pikachu asked.

**"'Lucario?' I thought. Lucario was speaking through me through my mind 'I'm sorry, Lucario, but I can't do it.'**

**_Yes you can. Your true strength is as yet to be revealed. Pikachu, keep your promise. Use your full power! I believe in you!"_**

"Why doesn't Lucario interfere, like Ho-oh did?" Brock asked. "In fact, why is no one trying to stop this? Are there no rules?"

"I would say there are no rules, considering what happens next," Gary answered.

_"Looks like Lucario's all talk," _Sceptile added in. _"Why should we believe he can crush Mewtwo, when Ho-oh couldn't even put up a fight?"_

**I was shocked. An aura Pokémon is believing in me?"**

_"Was he not paying attention?"_ Snivy asked.

**"And I hear other voices. It seemed that Yoshi and Kirby was cheering me on too."**

"They wait until now to cheer him on?" Cilan asked. "Also, Yoshi should stop this match, or at least do more to guide Pikachu."

**"That's right."**

"What's right?" May asked.

**"I can't give up! I will not lose! I WILL WIN!**

**I used my tail to trip Mewtwo up"**

"How could Mewtwo be tripped up when it was hovering?" Cheren asked.

"I don't know, but Mewtwo should not have fallen for that same trick again," Hilda replied.

**"and got back up and start punching him in the face until his face was all black and blue."**

"Its arms are too small!" Brock yelled. "And they shouldn't be powerful enough to do such damage!"

"And why is Mewtwo just standing there?" Gary asked. "Where did Ho-oh go?"

**"I then start to scratch Mewtwo hard on the legs, arms, chest and even on his butt and…"**

"Enough about butts already!" Max cried, covering his ears, and the rest of them looked just as grossed out.

"Is Mewtwo even trying anymore?" Iris asked.

"It never was to begin with," Barry answered.

**"even brave enough to damage his groin by using my Iron Tail and whacked it in the… err… you know where."**

"That's dirty!" May said. "Also, this is disgusting!"

"There should be nothing down there," Brock said, before some people looked at him in confusion. "Umm, never mind, keep going!"

**"Mewtwo groaned and clutch where his crouch is and bent to his knees in pain."**

"That didn't make sense," Brendan said.

**"'Ow!' He squeaked in a high pitched voice 'That hurt! You little pest, you pay for that!'"**

"This is really Mewtwo?" Dawn asked.

**'Oh like I am so scared' I said as I didn't see my tail hit something from behind. Suddenly, I glowed very brightly and the sky turned dark."**

"Umm...what?" Kenny asked, confused.

**"Mewtwo looked shocked for this."**

"No comment," Hilbert said.

**"I know what to do now. I will use my Thunder Bolt to damage his butt so hard, he really need to go to the toilet."**

_"Can you shut up about Mewtwo's butt already!?"_ Snivy asked angrily, smacking a vine to the ground and causing some of the Pokemon around her to jump back.

**"But instead of using Thunder Bolt, I suddenly turned into a ball of electricity and I zoomed all over the place. The first strike I hit Mewtwo in the air and then hit him behind, then to the left, and to the right and did it again and again and again until I came up above him,"**

"What's that move? And what stopped him from using Thunderbolt?" Ash asked. He would have been amazed, had this story been better.

**"I saw him float in the air like a rugged bear,"**

"Rugged bears float?" May asked.

**"I slammed him hard on the back and send him crashing back onto the arena creating a huge puff of dust."**

"Still making no sense here," she said.

**"Yoshi, Kirby and Lucario gasped as they watched. The rest of the Smashers watched too."**

"Who are the Smashers?" Barry asked.

"I'm just going to assume they're a group of trainers," Dawn told him.

**"Then I emerge from the smoke and I was covered with red liquid. Then I realised that the red liquid is blood."**

"How can Mewtwo bleed?" Ash asked. "Also, how come no one dodged anything?"

"Ash has a point," May added. "Even without a trainer, they should have been able to avoid attacks, especially seeing as they were acting on their own, but there was little, if any, dodging."

**"I looked down. Mewtwo is in a bloody mess as he laid on the ground motionless."**

_"That was too easy, Mewtwo just stood there and let this all happen,"_ Charizard scoffed.

"What's this story's rating?" May asked, covering Max's ears.

"It's rated K+ for kids seven and up," Professor Oak said.

"Well, clearly, the rating is inaccurate!" May screamed as she uncovered her little brother's ears. "Oh, sorry," she said as Max rubbed his ears.

**"There was a huge silent."**

"What?" Bianca asked.

**"'I guess it's all over. THIS GAME WINNER IS AND THE POKEMON WHO SHALL RETURN TO BRAWL… PIKACHU!' the announcer said.**

**I watched as Mewtwo was carried away. Did I do that?"**

"Of course he did that. Also, who carried him away?" Dawn asked.

"How is this even a game when everyone took it so seriously?" Drew asked. "For a Pokemon who's supposed to be 'evil', Mewtwo fought clean, but Pikachu, a 'good' Pokemon, fought dirty, so why wasn't he disqualified?" The mouse Pokemon shrugged again.

**"Yoshi ran up and hugged me. 'Pikachu! You did it! You're finally in Brawl!'"**

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Ash snapped.

**"Kirby knocked both of us down ad we laughed together."**

"I still don't know who Kirby is," he said, a bit more calmly this time.

**"'Way to use that electric ball. Mewtwo had wet his pants!' Kirby laughed."**

"Enough already!" Max cried, covering his ears.

"How can Mewtwo even wet its pants? That makes no sense, either literally, or figuratively," Brock pointed out.

"Mewtwo wears pants?" Dawn asked, confused.

**"I finally got up. I smirked as I watched Bowser and Ganondorf crossly gave a smirking Link and Mario their money.**

**Olimar had treated my injures and I smiled."**

"Who's Olimar?" Pikachu asked.

******"Mewtwo is gone. I am going to be in Brawl."**

"Spoiler alert, Mewtwo returns," Gary said. (#6)

"But it's called 'Pokemon Final Battle'," Leaf pointed out.

"It's misleading," Gary told her.

**"As I was smiling, someone hugged me. It was Lucario. I was shocked but I returned the hug.**

**'Thank you for your support' I said to him.**

**Lucario smiled back 'I'm glad you kept your promise. Get some rest tomorrow, OK? And then we have a sparring match before Brawl'."**

"Why didn't they spar earlier?" Ash asked. "And again, what happened to the Ho-oh?"

"I don't know, but it should get credit too, it weakened Mewtwo," Misty pointed out.

**"I smiled 'I'd like that.'**

**And this has been my story.**

**The End."**

"Well, that was stupid!" Ash yelled.

**"This is my view of why Mewtwo was kicked out and Lucario joins Pikachu and the others. Hope you enjoy it."**

"Okaaay," Gary said. "So Lucario just replaced Mewtwo? How is Lucario in if he didn't even fight his opponent? It couldn't have been off screen, unless his match happened during the five hours Pikachu was 'waiting for the stage to arrive', but then why wasn't this acknowledged?"

"Does the summary give us a better idea of what it's about?" Kenny asked.

**"Let's see," Professor Oak replied. It says, "After Melee, before Brawl. My point on why Mewtwo got kicked out of Brawl."**

"What was Mewtwo doing in a tournament?" Dawn asked.

**"Pikachu faces one final showdown for keeping his place in Brawl. Can he defeat his enemy, Mewtwo."**

"Again, we have no real reason to believe Mewtwo is his enemy, besides the fact that they both want to stay in the tournament, but doesn't that happen to losers anyway?" Ash asked in confusion.

**"One shot. Frienship between Pikachu and Lucario. Enjoy."**

"There was no real friendship between them, and even if there was, it wasn't well written, especially considering they just met," Max said. "Lucario really had no personality, and neither did Pikachu, and Mewtwo was a very cliched 'villain'. The rest of them were just background characters. And no, we did not enjoy it at all."

"Guess the summary doesn't bring anything to light," May added.

"There's another one I'd like to read to you," the professor said. "It's called..."

* * *

#1: He thought it was referring to Lucas, as in, the male PC (Player Character) in Diamond/Pearl/Platinum.

#2: Reference to the final battle with Red in GSC/HGSS.

#3-4: I'm aware that Pikachu can do these things in Smash Bros. However, in the Pokemon world, it makes no sense (although Pikachu COULD learn Skull Bash in Generation 1).

#5: Iron Tail is a move tutor move for Mewtwo in BW1&2.

#6: Reference to a Pokemon movie's title (though it was unintentional).


	13. Ash the Genwunner

_Title: Best Wishes?_

_Author: HighQueen_

_Words: 5,209_

_Chapters: 1_

_Rating: K_

* * *

"...Best Wishes?" he finished.

"What are you asking, Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"No, the title of the story is Best Wishes?" Professor Oak explained.

"I don't know," Ash answered.

"There's a question mark at the end of the title," the professor said.

"Oh, I get it now," Ash said, finally understanding. "Why is there a question mark at the end?" Professor Oak shrugged.

"Best Wishes? What is that?" Iris asked. "It doesn't sound bad."

"Maybe not, but you can't judge a story by its title," Brock pointed out.

"Bingo," Professor Oak said, before beginning the summary: **"Dent wasn't Brock."**

"Who's Dent?" Ash asked.

**"Dent didn't cook delicious meals or fawn over pretty girls."**

"I don't know," Cilan answered.

**"Dent wasn't like an older brother to him, not yet."**

"I'm confused," Iris said.

**"Iris definitely wasn't Misty."**

"How did I get in on this!?" she shrieked.

**"May and Dawn hadn't been either."**

"Why should we all be like Misty anyway?" Dawn demanded.

**"Nothing was the same. He'd grown up. He'd caught new Pokémon."**

"So?" Ash asked.

"This summary sounds like part of a rant," Gary said. "Now for the story, Gramps."

Professor Oak nodded as he began the story. **_"Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon, obviously."_**

"Does everyone have to say that?" Ash asked.

**_"Author's Note - I am back! This story/drabble/thing is just a catharsis of emotion for me, really. I know I haven't written Pokémon in ages, but I HAD to get this out… please review if you like it! =)_**

**_This is my response to the release of the new 'Best Wishes' series in the Pokémon anime. This is what I think the first – or second, or third, or whatever – episode should be!"_**

"This should be good," Leaf said.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"Is this the same person who wrote that other bad story?" Dawn asked.

"No, they're two different people," the professor answered.

**"A trio of friends, two boys and a girl,"**

"Who are they?" Leaf asked.

**"lay among the dew-studded blades of grass, the silvery sheen of the moon illuminating their makeshift campsite**

**The soft chirping of bug Pokémon was the only sound that permeated the silence."**

Misty shuddered when she heard this; apparently, she still hadn't gotten over her fear of bugs.

**"The silence was creepy, and the brown-eyed, black-haired Pokémon trainer didn't like it one bit."**

"That better not be me," Ash said.

**"Misty would have been screeching about the bugs, surely, he thought with a slight smirk."**

Ash put his head down in shame; it _was_ him after all. He had never heard this story before, but if Professor Oak said it was bad, then he would not get his hopes up.

**"Iris, however, was a wild girl, and was accustomed to living in forests. The puffy-haired girl didn't seem to mind bugs at all. She didn't seem to mind Ash either; they hadn't bickered even once."**

"Why am I in this story?" Iris asked. "Also, we did bicker a little. Nothing too serious, but still."

"Not for long," Gary warned.

**"Then again, Ash hadn't fried her bike."**

"So?" Ash asked.

"I don't even have a bike. What's this about frying bikes?" Iris asked.

"It's nothing, really!" Ash yelled out, before the professor continued.

**"Ash turned his head slightly, to his other new companion, Dent."**

"Who's Dent?" Cilan asked.

**"Green-haired,"**

"Oh no," he muttered.

**"rather feminine, but nice all the same."**

"I am not feminine!" Cilan yelled. "Not only did she get my name wrong, but she can't even get my personality right!"

**"Ash liked Dent, he really did. He liked Iris as well."**

"Spoilers, he really didn't," Gary told the rest of them, as Cilan and Iris looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that?**  
**

**"They were both nice, and they'd be loyal companions, he was sure. Isshu was an exciting new region with exciting new Pokémon and exciting new gym badges and exciting new challenges – and damnit, he was going to explode!"**

"Umm...does she mean Unova?" Hilda asked.

**"'Pikapi?' the yellow rodent besides him stirred, sensing its master's distress."**

"What am I getting so distressed for?" Ash asked. "It wasn't even explained!"

**"Ash reached out, petting Pikachu's fur, pulling the Pokémon close to him. Pikachu had been the one stable factor throughout the journey, the never-ending journey of – how many years had it been? Eight? Nine? He'd lost count..."**

"How can it be that long? How long did I stay in Unova?" Ash asked.

"Eight to nine years? It can't have been that long. Dis timeline couldn't be worse if there were three of them," Meowth said. (#1)

"Three timelines?" Misty asked, turning to him.

**"And how many years had it been since he'd – no, it was too painful thinking about things like that."**

"Has he not moved on?" Barry asked.**  
**

**"Ash knew that to fulfil his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master,"**

"What's a Pokemon Master?" Dawn asked. (#2)**  
**

**"he had to explore new regions, he had to catch new Pokémon. But he'd always valued friendship, or so he'd thought."**

"What do you mean, or so I thought?" Ash demanded to know.

**"Dent wasn't Brock."**

"I would never compare my friends like that!" Ash yelled.

**"Dent didn't cook delicious meals or fawn over pretty girls."**

"I do cook delicious meals!" Cilan said, going into a corner.

"And so what if he doesn't fawn over pretty girls?" Iris continued. "Isn't that a good thing?" she finished, glancing at Brock, who went to join Cilan in the corner.

**"Dent wasn't like an older brother to him, not yet."**

"How long has it been since I've stayed at Unova in this story? I should be used to them by now!" Ash yelled.

**"Iris definitely wasn't Misty."**

"This sounds familiar..." Max said.**  
**

**"May and Dawn hadn't been either."**

"Why am I comparing all of my friends to her?" Ash yelled angrily.

**"Nothing was the same. He'd grown up. He'd caught new Pokémon."**

_"Now he's comparing his own Pokemon to his older ones?" _Pikachu yelled._ "Ash would never do something like that!"_

"Is this from the summary?" Max asked, and Professor Oak nodded. The boy merely shook his head._  
_

**"But for some reason, Ash found himself missing Kanto sorely, missing the Caterpie-infested forests of Viridian, missing Cerulean City and its Seal-topped Gym, missing the sparkling waters of the Orange Islands..."**

"I should not be dwelling on the past that much!" Ash yelled.

**"His mind wandered, and for some reason, his heart ached, ached for Pokémon he'd left behind."**

"I never left anyone behind!" he screamed.

**"Butterfree had to go, obviously. He'd been in love.**

**But Pidgeot? He'd promised Pidgeot he'd come back for him. Surely that flock of Pidgey had evolved and could take care of itself now..."**

"What if new attackers appear? What if the flock bred and had new babies? Then what?" May asked.

**"What about Bulbasaur? Did he really need to play 'ambassador' at Professor Oak's all day..."**

_"Yes. It has to keep the peace!"_ Pikachu shouted.

**"And Squirtle – Squirtle was more than just some fire-fighter...**

**And Charizard... his strongest Pokémon Charizard..."**

_"I'm his strongest Pokemon!"_ Pikachu yelled.

**"He remembered calling them back, a few years ago, in Hoenn. Just for a day or two. Their bond had been there, but it hadn't been the same."**

_"What does he mean by that?"_ Bulbasaur asked.

**"It hadn't been the way it had been, when Charizard was a Charmander, and they'd been stuck in the snow, and his Pokémon had huddled around him to keep him warm, despite the frigid weather.**

**It hadn't been the way it had been back at Shamouti Island, when Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard and Pikachu risked their lives fighting Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos, so Ash could have a better chance.**

**It wasn't the same anymore."**

"Why am I still dwelling on the past? I sound whiny!" Ash exclaimed.

**"He'd caught new Pokémon... and it just wasn't the same. Even Bayleef, Cyndaquil, his hyperactive Totodile... he hadn't seen them in what seemed like eons."**

_"Doesn't she mean Quilava?"_ Ash's Quilava asked._ "Shows how much she knows."**  
**_

**"And Misty... he remembered bright eyes the color of the sea, usually flashing in annoyance at him, and fiery orange hair... a loud voice berating him about some idiocy, or screeching about his directional skills..."**

"Why am I nostalgic over that, I would not want to hear that throughout five regions," Ash said.**  
**

**"What was he doing here, in Isshu, without any of them?"**

"This is stupid! I have to take care of my gym, and Brock is a Pokemon Doctor now!" Misty said, irritated.

**"What had he been doing the past – three – four – five years?"**

"I couldn't have been in Unova for that long!" Ash yelled.

**"'Pikachu,' Ash muttered suddenly.**

**'Pi?'**

**'What's the limit for re-entering a league? Or is there any at all?'**

**'Pika Pikachu.'"**

_"What am I saying?"_ Pikachu wondered.**  
**

**'Thought as much...'**

**'Something wrong, Ash?' a female voice piped up beside him."**

"Now I decide to ask what's wrong!" Iris shouted.

**"'... nothing. Nothing at all.'**

**'Oh. Good night then!'"**

"I should be more concerned!" she said.

**"'Night...'**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**'So, I think this would be the fastest route to Shippou City,'"**

"Shippou City?" Bianca asked. "I never heard of that place before."

**"Dent was saying, as the three set off towards the city where Ash would win his second gym badge.**

**'Can't we just go through the forest?' Iris asked, 'I know this area by heart, I have a short-cut that will save a couple hours...'**

**A smile lifted Ash's lips for the first time that morning, memories flashing through his mind."**

"Is he smiling because he realized he was being a hopeless nostalgic, and that he really doesn't want to hear Misty yelling in his ear all day?" Max asked, as the redhead fumed.**  
**

**"'_Ash Ketchum, we're lost again, because of your stupid short-cut!'_**

**'_How is this my fault?'_**

**'_You can't even find yourself in a mirror!'_**

**'_Well you break mirrors!'_**

**'_Argh! You big baby!'"_**

"I don't wanna hear all of this fighting!" Brock cried hysterically, covering his ears.

"Why am I thinking of _that_?" Ash yelled. "I should be able to move on!"

**"None of that had happened in a while..."**

"Isn't that a good thing?" Iris repeated.**  
**

**"Ash's body almost itched to go into his offensive 'fighting stance'. Maybe, he had just matured over the years..."**

"Why would I want to fight someone? That's not me at all!" Ash spouted. "Isn't it a good thing that I'm not fighting with Iris?"

**"Or maybe, Misty wasn't there any longer."**

"This is annoying," Max said.

**"'Um – hey guys,' Ash finally spoke, his voice cracking strangely.**

**'What's up Ash?' Dent asked.**

**'Do you – know where I can get a – ferry or something back to Kanto?'"**

"Why would I want to go back to Kanto if I didn't accomplish much in Unova?" Ash yelled out.

**"'Kanto?' Iris seemed surprised, 'Why? Don't you want the basic badge from Shippou City?'"**

"Does she mean Nacrene City?" Cheren asked.

"She's really bad with names," Hilda said.

**_"No. I want the Cascade badge, from Cerulean city."_**

"But I already have the Cascade Badge!" Ash said, showing it to everyone.

**"'I – um – there was an emergency – I have to head back home,' Ash invented."**

"What a big fat lie," Iris said. "How did he even find out?"

**"Pikachu's grip on his hat tightened, ever so slightly.**

**'Oh!' Iris cried, 'I hope everything is alright!'"**

"And I believed him? What!?" Iris shrieked. "I could at least ask if there's anything we can do to help."

**"'Yeah, it is – don't worry,' Ash assured her, 'I just really need to get back...'"**

"If everything's fine, then why do they need him?" Max asked.

**"'The next city, Huin City has a ferry to Sinnoh,' Dent said helpfully, 'You can catch a connecting one to Kanto from there, maybe?'"**

"Again, she's really bad with names," Bianca repeated.

**"'Yeah, I'll do that,' Ash nodded fervently, 'Thanks...'**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"That's annoying," Max said again.

**"He took a bus from Shippou to Huin – something he'd never done before. Then again, Isshu seemed much more developed and urbanized than Kanto.**

**'Well, that was sudden,' Iris had said, 'I thought we'd be journeying together for awhile you know!'**

**'Me too,' Dent had added, 'I guess we'll see you soon though, right? After your 'emergency' or whatever is solved?'**

**'I guess,' Ash had lied."**

Cilan looked sad. "So he just stood there and lied to us? That's terrible."

**"His 'emergency' would take another – three – four years, maybe? He had no idea. He didn't even care."**

"So I'm just abandoning my friends like that?" Ash demanded. "That's not right! That's not...me! If I ever had a chance of becoming a 'Pokemon Master', I just threw it out the window by leaving Unova! I don't even care that I just abandoned two potential friends?"

Pikachu had to calm him down with a zap. Ash fainted on the ground. "Gee, thanks..." he muttered, now charred.

**"He hadn't felt that bad leaving his new friends behind."**

"Apparently we can't compare to Kanto," Iris scoffed. "He really has his nostalgia goggles on too tight."**  
**

"I don't think it's Ash really wearing the nostalgia goggles," Gary told her. "I think it's the writer using Ash as a proxy for her nostalgia."

**"He barely knew them, anyway."**

"I didn't even give them a chance!" he spouted. "I don't even deserve friends like them (he pointed to Iris and Cilan, who looked sad) if all I do is use them for my personal wants and then abandon them!"

**"And he'd left far more important people – and Pokémon – behind already."**

"So we're less important than people from Kanto?" Iris said sadly.

"This sounds less like Ash and more like Trip," Bianca said.

"Actually, I don't think Trip would abandon his friends," Hilbert stated.

**"He'd bought a ticket for the ferry into Huin, and was currently sitting at a phone booth in the Huin Pokémon center.**

**Heck, even the Nurse Joys looked different in Isshu. It was disconcerting... they were supposed to be the same everywhere!"**

"Why does that matter?" Brock shouted. "Each Nurse Joy looks different anyway!"

**"Ash flipped through his pokénav, searching desperately for the number – he knew he had it stored somewhere..."**

"At least he's using something from Hoenn," May said.**  
**

**"Finally, he found it, and dialled the digits with trembling fingers.**

**Rrring. Rrring. Rrring.**

**Ash waited, heart pounding, as the dial tone echoed in his ears.**

**_Please, please, please... don't let this be too late._**

**Finally, the monitor buzzed to life, and a female voice filled the phone.**

**Ash grinned, seeing the teal-haired, brown eyed policewoman.**

**'Officer Jenny! Hey! This is Ash Ketchum! Uh – could I ask you a favour, please?'"**

"She's not going to just let him abandon his friends without an explanation, is she?" she asked.

**"oOoOoOoOo"**

"Again?" Hilda asked in exasperation.

**"Yo, Tracey! Long time, no see! Is Professor Oak here? I wanted to ask him about – one of my – Pokémon..."**

"So I'm abandoning the Unova team I worked so hard to assemble and train, despite the fact that I didn't finish Unova?" Ash yelled. "And shouldn't he be wondering what I'm doing here?"

**"oOoOoOoOo"**

"Ugh." May groaned.

**"'Hi – uh – Liza? Do you remember me? My name is Ash Ketchum... yeah, how are things at Charific Valley?'**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"Not another one." Cheren also groaned.

**"The ferry ride to Sinnoh stretched on inexorably. Ash spend most of it, standing at the deck, his hands clutching the cold metal bars, as the wind whipped past his face."**

"Nice grammar," Max said sarcastically.**  
**

**"Memories flooded his brains, memories which he'd kept locked away for all these years.**

**He'd been on ships before, many times... the S. S. Anne had probably been the most memorable."**

"Of course it would be the most memorable, it was his first time on a ship, wasn't it?" Hilbert asked.**  
**

**"Still, nothing was better than travelling with your best friends on the back of a Lapras..."**

"Too bad Lapras has a family, and he can't just claim it back like that," Misty pointed out. "Especially after he _promised_ he would reunite it with them."**  
**

**"What had he been thinking all these years?"**

"What am I thinking now, abandoning my friends like that?" Ash spat.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**The ferry ride from Sinnoh to Kanto was even worse."**

"I bet he regrets abandoning Unova now," Max said.

"No, he doesn't," Gary said to him.

**"Ash's heart pounded, and he knew Pikachu was feelings just as – nostalgic, scared, excited, apprehensive – as he was..."**

_"What?"_ Pikachu asked. _"I should move on too! In fact, I should have stopped him from abandoning Unova! Are we really that afraid of new things?"_

**"'Pikapi pikachu pika chu pika pikachupi,' Pikachu reassured him, though the rodent's red cheeks were sparking."**

_"What am I saying?"_ he repeated.

**"'I hope so too, Pika-pal,' Ash muttered."**

The Unova cast giggled at that nickname; it really made him sound immature.

**"oOoOoOoOo"**

"Again?" Everyone groaned.

**"Ash jumped off the ferry, Pikachu at his side, and breathed in the crisp, fresh _Kanto _air."**

"I don't care about how much better Kanto supposedly is than Unova, get to the point!" Hilda shouted.**  
**

**"Home.**

**He was home, again."**

"I just came from there!" Ash yelled. "I didn't even give Unova a chance, despite having been there for years!"

**"'C'mon, Pikachu, we have to get to the lab!' Ash said excitedly.**

**'Pikachu!'**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"How many of those things are there?" Iris asked.

**"'Ash! Honey, you're home already? But – I thought –'**

**'Don't worry, mum! I'm fine – is Professor Oak in?'**

**'Yes! But, Ash, sweetie – we just dropped you off to Isshu two weeks ago! Is something the matter?'"**

"...I spent two weeks in Unova, and already I decided to abandon it?" Ash began. "Even abandoning my goal to become a Pokemon Master?"

He then punched the table with his fist as everyone else stared at him, and continued: "I can't believe this! I abandoned not only my new friends, but even myself! I would never forgive myself if I did that! And if I've only been in Unova for two weeks, then how long did I stay at Sinnoh?"

He momentarily stopped, before May grasped his hand. "It's okay, Ash. I know you would never abandon any of us. Not me, Iris, Cilan, or anyone else. By the way, there's an evil organization there, correct?"

Ash quickly turned to her. "Yes, Team Plasma. Two weeks isn't enough for them to carry out their plan! Now that I'm gone, there's no one to stop Team Plasma! I just caused the...end...of Unova...I never once thought of how other people would feel...or even Pikachu..."

The Unova inhabitants all gasped; they had never thought of it that way. They knew it was not like Ash to turn his back on his hopes and dreams, but at the same time, they couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"I'm sure one of them could stop Team Plasma," Leaf said, referring to Hilda and Hilbert.

"Yeah, but we can't do it on our own!" Hilda said.

"And he turned his back on us when we needed him most," Hilbert added. "If I know him, he wouldn't do that. He just gave up on his goal." Hilbert looked just as enraged as Ash did now. Hilda went to go cheer him up. When the professor was sure everyone was better, he continued:

**"At this, Ash laughed, exhilaration bubbling within him, his brown eyes sparkling."**

"I should be feeling regret!" Ash cried.**  
**

**"'No, ma!' he grinned broadly, 'Nothing is the matter at all! Everything is as good as it can be...'"**

"That makes me sound like I'm hiding something!" Ash yelled. "My mom should know something's not right with me!"

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**'Ash! I was expecting you – I have your pokéballs, but why did you come all the way here? I could have just transferred them to you, you know.'**

**But Ash just grabbed the pokéballs, pressing the cold steel to his chest, his eyes stinging slightly.**

**'Thank you, Professor Oak!' he exclaimed breathlessly."**

"So he just snatched them from Professor Oak?" Brock asked. "Also, isn't he supposed to be continuing his Unova journey? Did he even catch the Unova Pokemon that he should have?"

**"'Ash, what's going on? Shouldn't you be in Isshu right now?'**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"Enough!" Cheren yelled.**  
**

**"'Pika?' Pikachu asked curiously, poking at the balls clutched in Ash's hands.**

**Ash grinned at him.**

**'Not yet, Pikachu...' he said mischievously.**

**'Pikachu?' Pikachu demanded, obviously impatient."**

_"I should not be on his side right now!"_ Pikachu yelled. _"He may be my best friend, but I know a real friend when I see one, and real friends don't abandon others!"_

**"'You'll see...' Ash said, winking.**

**'Chu...'**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"How many times will we have to hear this?" Ash asked, annoyed.**  
**

**"'MOOOM!' Ash hollered, banging open the front door, 'Mom, where are you?'**

**'Upstairs, dear?' Deliah called back, 'Did you want something?'"**

"Way to spell her name right," he said.**  
**

**"Ash raced up the stairs, nearly toppling over Mr. Mime, skidding to a stop before his mother.**

**'Dear lord, Ash, what has gotten into you?' Deliah scolded, 'First you randomly show up from Isshu without even informing us anything, not that I mind you visiting so often, darling, and then Professor Oak said you asked him something about the Indigo League and-'"**

"Dear lord?" Ash asked, confused. (#3)

**"'Mom,' Ash gasped, 'Could you please tell me where you put my hat? The official League hat, the first one I wore?'"**

"I shouldn't even be able to wear it!" he yelled.

**"'Ash that tattered thing barely even fits you anymore!'**

**'Mom, _please_-'"**

"Why do I sound like a whiny child in this?" Ash asked in shock. "She just told me it barely fits me, and I'm still whining!"

"Why is he begging his mom for his old hat?" Misty asked.

**"'Alright, alright! It's in the second shelf of your drawer, underneath your you-know-whats. But Ash, why-'**

**He had already sped off.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**'This is more like it,' Ash grinned at his reflection, his finger running over the green 'L' symbol on his rutty old hat. 'Whaddya think, Pikachu?'**

**'Pika!' Pikachu said happily, giving him a thumbs up."**

_"Again, I shouldn't be on his side!"_ Pikachu yelled.

"Shouldn't Ash have been able to look for his hat himself?" Brendan asked.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**'Alright,' Ash said, a determined glint in his eyes, as he rotated his hat until it was resting backwards on his messy black locks, 'It's finally time to do this...'**

**'Pika,' Pikachu nodded solemnly.**

**They were standing in the Ketchum backyard, the three pokéballs clutched in Ash's old, green fingerless-gloved hands.**

**Ash tossed up his pokéballs, with a heartfelt cry.**

**'Bulbasaur! Charizard! Squirtle! I CHOOSE YOU!'"**

"I can't believe he abandoned his Unova team too," Leaf said solemnly. "That is, if he ever caught any Unova Pokemon."

**"One by one, there were three flashes of light, and three Pokémon emerged.**

**Confused red eyes. Spotted skin. A large bulb.**

**Sparkling brown eyes. Cheeky smile. Hard brown shell.**

**Narrow blue eyes. Snorting nostrils. A burning flame.**

**'Bulba-saur?'**

**'Squirtle squirt?'**

**'Raaaargh!'**

**The Pokémon, his _first _Pokémon, observed him curiously, wondering why they'd all been summoned at once, wondering what they were doing back at Pallet Town.**

**'Hey guys,' Ash croaked, 'Feeling up to doing some more travelling with me again?'"**

"There's nothing left to see!" Misty yelled. "Why travel in the same place over and over? The thrill is just going to wear off!"

**"He waited tremulously, for a moment, awaiting their response. And then, they pounced on him, and leaves, squirts of water, and bursts of fire filled the air.**

**'G-great! Thanks a lot, guys!' Ash almost sobbed, hugging them to him, not caring if Bulbasaur's leaves had accidentally cut his face, or if Squirtle had nearly water-gunned his eye out, or if Charizard had singed half of his hair..."**

"I didn't know you were a masochist," Hilda said to Ash, who replied nervously with, "I-I'm not!"

**"All that mattered, was that _they _were back.**

**Together.**

**Well – almost..."**

"What do you mean, almost?" Brendan asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Max said.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**Ash stood at the edge of the forest, just outside Pallet town, and whistled, with all his might. **

**A few minutes passed, and nothing happened.**

**Ash whistled again."**

"Okay?" Cheren said.

**"'Pika?' Pikachu asked, looking worried.**

**'Don't worry,' Ash said confidently, 'He'll come. I know he will.'"**

"Who's 'he'?" Hilda asked.

"Pidgeot," Ash answered.

**"He tried again, and a few minutes later, the whooshing sound of wings filled the air.**

**A majestic brown bird with a red and yellow plume landed in front of the pair.**

**'Pikachu!' Pikachu greeted his old friend joyously.**

**'Pidgeot!' Ash cried happily, running forwards to bury his head in the soft, brown feathers, 'I missed ya, old buddy!'**

**'Pidgeoooooot,' Pidgeot trilled.**

**'D'you think – you think you'll be able to leave your flock for awhile, and travel with me?' Ash asked hopefully, after a few moments, 'If they've evolved – and that Spearow isn't tormenting them any longer...'**

**In response, Pidgeot just took off and began soaring in circles above Ash's head, crowing wildly.**

**'Alright!' Ash punched his fist, before flashing a victory sign.**

**Pikachu mimicked his actions, little mouse-eyes shining."**

"Mouse eyes? That's the worst description ever," Bianca said.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**'We can't possibly get Butterfree,' Ash wandered aloud, as they trudged through Viridian Forest.**

**'Pi-kachu,' Pikachu nodded.**

**'I could always take Lapras"**

"Lapras is out of the question because of family," Brock pointed out. "He can't just have it abandon them, like he did with Unova! And how would he even know where to go look for it anyway? It's been years."

"How inconsiderate!" Iris piped in response. "Only thinking about himself."

**"or Snorlax...' he mused, 'But – hey – hey, look Pikachu!'**

**Ash pointed ahead excitedly, at the large green caterpillar that was surveying them with wide eyes.**

**'A CATERPIE!' he shouted, frightening the poor bug Pokémon in the process."**

"That doesn't sound like me at all!" Ash yelled.

**"The bug twitched slightly, and began inching away.**

**'Oh, no you don't!' Ash yelled, his hands gripping an empty Pokéball.**

**'Pokéball, go!'**

**He hurled it at the bug, with perfect aim after years of practice."**

"Why isn't he weakening it?" May asked.**  
**

**"The Caterpie disappeared, and Ash was about to start celebrating gleefully, when after a flash of light, it broke free.**

**'HUH?' Ash burst out, shocked. 'But it had worked – the first time!'"**

"Not going to point out how stupid that is," Gary said in an annoyed voice.

**"Pikachu was suddenly overcome by a fit of giggles, and Ash felt a wave of nostalgia as he recalled a very similar situation, Misty's exasperated voice ringing in his head."**

_"Shouldn't Pikachu be embarrassed?"_ Piplup asked.

**"'_You don't get it do you? You don't just throw a Pokéball and capture a Pokémon! You have to make it battle, and weaken it first!'"_**

"I should know better!" Ash yelled.

**"'Hehehe,' Ash scratched his head sheepishly, 'I guess in my excitement, I forgot the basic rule of catching Pokémon, even after all these years! Hahaha... so – uh – Pikachu – a light thundershock, then?'**

**'Pika pika!'**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**'Alriiiiight! I caught Caterpie!'"**

"First of all, that sounds nothing like me!" Ash hissed. "Secondly, where's the battle? It was just skipped!"

**"Ash cheered, wishing Misty was with him to share his euphoria. 'Agaaaain!'"**

"So I'm just replacing my old Butterfree? That's not what I would do!" Ash said. "Maybe I wouldn't be lonely if I didn't abandon people who actually cared for me!"

**"She wasn't however, so this time, he caught Pikachu by the tail, and began running around with him in a circle.**

**Pikachu didn't seem to like this very much, and soon, Ash was lying on the ground, smoking from the after-effects of a thundershock."**

No one commented on that.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**"'Hey Pikachu,' Ash asked, fingering his Pokéball,"**

"Don't wanna hear this," Hilda said.**  
**

**"'You think I should train Caterpie evolve,"**

"What?" Bianca asked. "What do you mean, 'train Caterpie evolve'?"

"I honestly don't know what that means," Gary said.

**"and fight Misty with a Butterfree? Then we can finish that battle off, the one from years ago...'"**

"Is he that nostalgic?" Misty asked. "He earned his badge, even though he didn't technically beat me! Is that why he wants the Cascade Badge? Because he feels he didn't 'win'? Maybe he didn't beat me, but he did prove himself!"**  
**

**"'Pikachu!' Pikachu nodded vehemently, 'Pikachupi pika chu pika pika pikachu pika chu!'"**

_"What am I saying!?" Pikachu repeated.**  
**_

**"'Or instead,' Ash said, grinning evilly and disregarding Pikachu's advice, 'We can just re-introduce her to Caterpie a second time...'"**

"That's not nice!" Misty yelled. "And it isn't funny either!"

**"'Pikachu...' Pikachu moaned.**

**Misty, though she'd loved Butterfree, hadn't been too fond of Caterpie.**

**Then again, Ash had a propensity for frustrating her deliberately.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**He had made it to Pewter City easily enough. After an hour of wandering around aimlessly, Pikachu had suggested they just ride on Charizard's back, and the journey had been much quicker."**

_"Why didn't we come up with that earlier?"_ Pikachu snapped.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**'Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump!'**

**'Squirtleee!'**

**Ash grinned, loving the way those words felt coming from his lips.**

**It had been _far _too long..."**

"Who is he battling?" Brock asked.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**'Pidgeot! Use Whirlwind! Now!'**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**'Bulbasaur, Solarbeam!'**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"I don't get it; is he training?" Cilan asked. "Or just throwing random attacks in the air?"

**"'Charizard – use Flamethrower!'**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**'Pikachu! I choose you! Thundershock attack, now!'**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"That doesn't sound like training or battling at all," Brock said. "Also, why is he using Thundershock?"

**"Beating Forrest, Brock's younger brother who now ran the gym, wasn't much trouble either, and Ash soon found himself holding a familiar square shaped badge in his hands."**

"WHAT?" Brock yelled, now angry. "He beat my brother with ONE attack from each Pokemon? That's not fair at all!" He then went into the corner.

"And I have the Boulder Badge!" Ash cried, also showing that to everybody.

**"'Thanks Forrest,' he beamed, 'Say hi to Brock for me once he comes back from Celadon, and tell him to give me a call!'**

**Of course, Ash was pretty sure _he'd _find Brock first..."**

"Then why make Forrest do that and waste his time?" May asked. "Also, why is he getting Brock involved?"

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**The next morning, courtesy of Charizard, they were in Cerulean, after having skipped Mount Moon entirely. Ash did want to revisit the mountain – just not alone."**

"That makes me look like a scared little baby!" Ash yelled. "I'm supposed to be brave!"

**"His heart thumping like a galloping Rapidash, Ash raced in the direction of the Pokémon gym.**

**He didn't need to go to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon; they were barely harmed. All the kids he'd battled had seemed awed by Charizard and Pidgeot, and even more stunned by Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu's high level."**

"High level? Huh?" Ash asked, confused.**  
**

**"Since all three had refused to evolve, most trainers undermined their abilities greatly."**

"Wouldn't they at least be tired?" Max asked.

**"Caterpie, he had refused to use, not wanting to risk it evolving into Metapod – not before Misty had squealed and shrieked at the sight of a worm, no way..."**

"That's mean!" Dawn said.

**"But for Ash and his old Pokémon, the battles had been the easiest ever. But it didn't matter – Ash knew he'd get more challenges soon.**

**One redheaded gym leader in particular, was quite renowned in these areas, for her battling skills and ferocious Gyarados."**

"It's just Gyarados," Hilda said.**  
**

**"Apparently, Misty didn't give out badges that often, and most Rookie trainers skipped Cerulean, and only came back four or five badges later.**

**Or they skipped it entirely and chose one of the other, lesser-known gyms."**

"Where did he hear that from?" Brock asked. "If it was a from a bunch of rookie trainers, then that's not really an indication of Misty's 'skill', all that means is that they can't/couldn't beat her."**  
**

**"But Ash definitely was _not _skipping Cerulean gym."**

"Of course not," Iris muttered.**  
**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**'So they've renovated, huh?' Ash murmured aloud, noting the large Dewgong that sat atop the striped dome roof of the Cerulean Gym.**

**The last time he'd visited, it had been a Seal. Then again, _he'd _been there when Seal evolved.**

**That's when Misty had dressed up like a mermaid...**

**'_You were really pretty amazing back there Misty!'_**

**'_Cut the sweet talk Ash! You still owe me a bike!'"_**

"Shut up about the bike already!" Ash demanded.**  
**

**"Ash shook his head, clearing his thoughts.**

**She'd never really understood what he had meant, had she?"**

"There was no deeper meaning to those words," he said.**  
**

**"He fingered"**

"Again, don't wanna hear it," Hilda repeated.

**"the little bundle in his pocket – a small lure, wrapped up in an old pink handkerchief – he'd kept it with him, all these years... but he'd never actually seen her, not since that time in Hoenn at the Togepi Festival..."**

"We saw each other at Mirage Island!" Ash yelled. "Shows how much she knows!"

**"His heart gave a funny leap at the thought.**

**_I wonder how much you've changed, Misty..."_**

"Not much, apparently," Gary said.**_  
_**

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**'Hey! You look, like, kinda familiar...'"**

"Oh, no," Misty said. Now her sisters would get involved too!

**"The girl surveyed him with narrow eyes, twirling a strand of bubblegum pink hair around a perfectly manicured finger. Ash vaguely remembered her as Lily, the youngest of Misty's three 'Sensational Sisters'.**

**'I want to battle for a Cascade Badge,' Ash said, ignoring the question.**

**'Oh, like, okay! Follow me!' she chirped.**

"Doesn't she recognize me?" Ash asked. "She should know I got the Cascade Badge ages ago!"

**_"So that means you are capable of battling, huh? You don't really need Misty at the gym..."_**

"The only thing she said was for him to follow her, why is he thinking this?" Dawn asked. "She never even said she would battle him."

**"'Uh – actually – I was wondering if I could battle with – Misty?' Ash said.**

**'Misty?' the girl asked, turning around, hands on her hips, 'Are you sure you, like, want to actually battle her? You're not one of those annoying boys just trying to like, date her again, are you? I told the last one, that Giorgio, that Misty's like, not interested!'"**

"He/I would never go all the way to Kanto just for a date with _her!_" May/Ash retorted, and everyone stared at him, before staring at May. Why had she said the same thing he did?

_Who's Giorgio?_ Ash thought.

**"'What!' Ash yelped, blushing slightly at her insinuation.**

**_Wait, guys have tried to date Misty? What the heck?"_**

"Why would I care?" he asked.

**"'I – I don't want to do anything like that!' he protested, 'I want to battle her! Not – date her or anything like that!'**

**'Okay, I believe you, I believe you!' the girl said, waving her hands,"**

"No, she doesn't," Iris said.

**"'No need to get like, so defensive... come on, I'll show you to the battle arena...'**

**'It's fine, I know where it is.'**

**'Huh? Like, how?'"**

"Doesn't she know I've been here before?" Ash asked. "She's really dense!" The others had to hold back laughter at his last statement.

**"oOoOoOoOo"**

"We get it!" everyone yelled.

**"Ash stepped into the familiar battle room, with its enormous swimming pool and stadium seating.**

**'Like, Misty!' Lily's voice echoed in the stadium, 'There's someone here to ba-ttle you! And he's kinda cu-ute!'"**

"Arceus, she's annoying," Kenny said.

**"'Shut up, Lily, you know I don't care for stuff like tha-ASH!' Misty gasped, staring straight at him, her green-blue eyes widening comically.**

**'Hey, Misty,' Ash said, smiling weakly.**

**He wondered why his knees felt like jelly, and why his heart felt like there were Politoeds bouncing around inside it."**

"Why does that have to be in the story?" Ash asked himself. "Now I'm going to lose my lunch in front of everyone."

**"'PIKACHUPI!' Pikachu cried, overjoyed, and bounded into Misty's arms."**

_"I don't act like that..."_ Pikachu said, sweatdropping.

**"'PIKACHU!' Misty cried back, hugging the yellow rodent tightly.**

**Ash watched her, unable to tear his gaze away.**

**She'd grown out her hair – and she was wearing it down, in shiny, bright orange waves – though she was dressed in similar tomboyish clothes – a yellow tank-top and tiny denim shorts with frayed edges –"**

"And I care why?" Max asked.

"Well, she has to be described sometime," Drew told him.

"True, but I still don't care," the glasses wearing boy responded.

**"and _wow, _he hadn't seen her in a long time..."**

"I do not stare at people for that long!" Ash protested.

**"'What are you doing here?' Misty asked, walking towards him, almost disbelievingly. 'I haven't heard from you in ages!'**

**Ash gulped, wiping his hands against his jeans. 'I've come to challenge you for the Cascade Badge, Misty...'"**

_I sound awkward in this story,_ Ash thought.

**"'WHAT?'"**

"I can see why Misty finds this all hard to believe, he already has it!" Leaf shouted.**  
**

**"'And I just wanted to meet up again-'**

**'Ash-'**

**'I'm re-entering the Kanto League-'"**

"Way to get off topic. Why would he do that when he still didn't finish Unova?" Misty asked. "He only got one badge!"

**"'Huh? Your mom told me you were entering Isshu-'**

**'And after that, maybe re-visit Orange Islands, and then Johto, too-'**

**'But Ash-'**

**'And _after _all that is done, maybe _then _I'll go to Isshu-'"**

The Hoenn and Sinnoh natives felt left out. Why did he completely leave out their hometowns? The others must have been thinking the same thing too, because they looked confused (and also sad) as well.

**"'Ash, _what_-'**

**'And,' Ash paused, taking a deep breath, 'I was wondering if – after this match – you'd like to join me again as my travelling partner...'"**

"Isn't she supposed to manage the gym?" Max asked.**  
**

**"Misty's mouth fell open, and she gaped at him dumbly for a few seconds.**

**'Come on Misty, you look like Psyduck with that expression,'Ash joked lamely, crossing his fingers behind his back."**

_"That was not funny!"_ Psyduck yelled out.

**"Misty continued to stare at him.**

**'I'm gonna ask Brock as well, soon as I find him."**

"Leave me out of this!" Brock yelled.

**"We haven't travelled together in – well, in years. And I really wanna do it again. It'll be awesome. We can call Tracey too!"**

"Tracey shouldn't be involved, either," he said.

**"I've even gotten all my old Pokémon back –"**

"And abandoned my new ones," Ash finished for Professor Oak.

**"and we're all stronger now,"**

"Sorry, but one-shotting random rookie trainers and somehow my brother doesn't really make you 'stronger'," Brock pointed out.

**"and we know the way,"**

"At least that's one thing we won't have to worry about anymore," Misty said.

**"so we won't have to worry so much about getting lost,"**

"He wanted to get lost with her, didn't he?" Max asked.

**"though I bet we'll still have cool adventures – and even you can focus on catching more water Pokémon and becoming a Water Pokémon Master!"  
**

"A what?" Leaf asked, and Misty shrugged. (#4)

**"Your sisters don't need you here anymore anyways...' he trailed off."**

"How did he come to that conclusion?" Barry asked.

**"Misty was still staring at him, as if she'd been thunder-shocked by Pikachu.**

**'Of course, if you need some convincing,' Ash teased, 'I can always steal your bike again... it seemed to work pretty well the last time!'"**

"Why am I still bringing that up?" Ash asked.

**"That seemed to snap Misty back into her senses, and she glared at him for a moment, before speaking, her voice soft."**

"How would he even know where her bike is?" Brendan asked.

**"'Are you – really serious, Ash?' she asked softly."**

"She wants him to steal her bike, doesn't she?" Bianca asked.

**"He took a step towards her.**

**'Why wouldn't I be?'**

**'Well,' Misty bit her lip, 'I guess –'**

**'What's your answer?' Ash pressed. 'Will you come with us, Misty?'**

**'Like, say yes already!' Lily interjected, 'That was practically a marriage proposal!'"**

"It was not!" May and Ash yelled. Once again, everyone stared at May, who looked more nervous than anyone had ever seen her. "Umm, I-I knew you w-would say that, Ash," she stuttered, but no one bought it.

"Nice try," Iris said flatly.

"We can discuss May's little crush later," Professor Oak said, embarrassing the brunette further, before reading.

**"'AAARGH! NO WAY!' Ash and Misty yelped, falling over on the floor."**

"That was unnecessarily dramatic," Cheren said, adjusting his glasses.

**"'LILY!' Misty fumed, 'Take that back!'**

**'Like, no way, little sister. It's obvious you wanna go... you've been moping about how bored you're getting in the gym... I think it's like, a good idea you start travelling again! You really liked it the first time!'"**

"I did not mope that much! Well, maybe at first, but I moved on!" Misty shouted.

**"'Come on Misty,' Ash said again, 'It'll be fun!'**

**'Pika pika, Pikachupi!' Pikachu entreated,"**

_"What am I saying!?"_ Pikachu demanded.

**"hopping in her arms"**

_"That's just weird,"_ Piplup said.

**"and gazing at her with large eyes."**

_"I can't listen to this!"_ Pikachu yelled, as some of the other Pokemon smirked at him.

**'Well,' Misty blushed slightly, before breaking out into a dazzling smile, 'I would _love _to, Ash!'**

**Ash felt like he was erupting with joy, and burst out into a grin, making a move to hug her before holding back"**

"They're friends, as long as he doesn't try anything funny, it would be fine," Kenny said.

**"– that would make things rather awkward... not yet..."**

"Funny, since she has Pikachu in her arms," Drew reminded them.

**"'Great,' he beamed, and Misty smiled back.**

**'But, you have a Pokémon battle to finish with me first, I believe,' she said challengingly, eyes shining,"**

"Both of them should have moved on!" Barry shouted. "I should fine them for being so stuck in the past!"

**"'Let's see how you've improved all these years you've been away, Mr. Pokémon Master...'"**

"I hope I don't get beat in one hit too," Misty said.

**"Ash grinned.**

**He'd missed that nickname, and that lovely sarcastic ring to it."**

"Why is she making Ash into a masochist?" Hilda asked.

**"'Sure thing, Mist,' he grinned at her, before pulling out his Pokéball, and chucking it right at Misty's feet."**

"Nice aiming," Dawn said, giggling, before stopping immediately. "Wait..."

**"'I choose you...'**

**There was a flash of red light, and a small Pokémon appeared at Misty's feet.**

**'AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!' Misty wailed, flailing wildly, 'A CATERPIEEEEE! AAAAHHHH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! ASH KETCHUM I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!'**

**Ash grinned, enjoying the spectacle before him, as a wave of nostalgia washed over him."**

"He couldn't wait until after we left the gym to scare me?" Misty yelled angrily. "He just humiliated me in front of everyone! It's _not_ funny! I hope I can beat him!"

**"Now _that _was more like it…"**

"Great," she muttered. "Not only is he a masochist, but he's a sadist, too..."

**"thank Arceus – no, thank _Mew – _that he'd left Isshu."**

"Doesn't he even feel guilty?" Iris asked.

**"oOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOo"**

"Enough already!" Misty yelled, still on edge.

**_"A/N – DONE. HA. Lugia, that feels a-ma-zing! (Prepare for rant. HighQueen apologizes to all readers. Please scroll down and click review button and skip the entire thing if you wish =D)"_**

"Get ready, this is going to be drawn out," Gary warned.

**_"So I was bugged when I found out about this whole 'Best Wishes' season in Ishu,"_**

"Did she just misspell the name she used for Unova?" Cheren asked, one eye twitching.

**_"with Iris and Dent, these Brock-and-Misty-replacements."_**

"We're not just replacements!" Iris yelled.

"It's Cilan!" the first Unova Gym Leader added in, sounding a lot like one of Ash's Unova rivals. (#5)

"Also, he replaced Cilan and Iris, so Misty, Brock and Tracey would be replacements too. They're no better in that regard," Hilbert pointed out.

**_"I have nothing against Iris. Nothing more than I had against Dawn or May."_**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn and May asked at the same time.

**_"It's just that – what the hell! What is Pokémon coming to?"_**

"Again, this will be drawn out, as well as whiny," Gary said.

**_"I miss the old days, till Johto, and yes maybe that's just me being nostalgic, but still!"_**

"That's no excuse for making me abandon my friends!" Ash yelled.

**_"For us people, Pokémon was something we grew up with! For girls, Misty was like this insane tomboyish role-model!"_**

"Not for me," Leaf said.

**_"Brock was that older brother we wished we had!"_**

"Maybe her, but not us," May said. "Brock already has enough on his plate, and we're happy with what we have, unlike her."

**_"Ash was a first crush –"_**

"Some of us don't care," she snapped.

**_"okay, um, maybe that was just me… but still!"_**

"No, it wasn't just you," Hilda said, as Max smirked at his sister. Meanwhile, Ash was angry, and also a bit creeped out. This writer had a crush on him, and still managed to derail him?

**_"The new Pokémon and people are great, creative, they really are – but is it so bad that I miss the old ones terribly?"_**

"No, it's bad that you're forcing everyone down a nostalgic road," Hilda said bitterly.

**_"And shouldn't Ash as well, the dimwit! I mean, doesn't he care about his old friends and the first and only love of his life?"_**

"I do care about my friends! I just moved on! And I don't love anyone!" he ranted. "She doesn't know what she's talking about! What does she know about me!?"

**_"And even the legendaries… I mean, aren't they supposed to be rare?"_**

"Umm...they are?" Brendan offered. "What does Ash caring about legendaries have to do with rarity?"

**_"Shouldn't there be only a few of them… which is why they're legendary in the first place? What's the point of having so many?"_**

"I'm sick of this rant already," Kenny said.

**_"I loved the first 251 Pokémon with my heart and soul."_**

"Why does that sound familiar?" Brendan asked. (#6)

**_"I grew to accept and like the new ones as well, but they're nothing like the originals, at least in my opinion!"_**

"There's more to the Pokemon world than meets the eye," Brock said. "She just can't accept that there are other regions. It's fine if she wants to indulge in the ones she likes, but forcing it on other people, not so much."

**_"And Misty NEVER needed to be replaced."_**

"She had to take care of the gym, didn't she?" Barry asked, and Misty nodded.

**_"Ash obviously agreed."_**

"Maybe at first, but he moved on, unlike you," Max said.

**_"I mean, his ACTUAL voice left with her."_**

"What does she mean?" Misty asked, turning to Ash. "You sound about the same to me."

**"So technically, the real Ash left as well ;) At least that's how my deranged mind frames it!"**

"I'm still here, you know!" Ash yelled.

**_Sorry for this rant, and please review, or flame me if you want (Squirtle will just douse 'em all with Hydro Pump! Or maybe Gyarados will!)…_**

_"No, we won't,"_ all of the Water Pokemon countered.

**_"On an ending note…_**

**_BRING BACK MISTY!"_**

"You're telling us? What do you expect us to do about it!?" Barry asked hysterically.

**_"BRING BACK THE KANTO STARTERS!"_**

"I still give them out?" Professor Oak offered, before continuing.

**_"THE INDIGO LEAGUE RULES!"_**

"What point is she proving?" Hilbert asked. "That she can't leave the past behind?"

**_"If you wanna be the very best, like no one ever was, GO BACK TO THE ONES WHO HELPED YOU WHEN YOU FIRST STARTED!"_**

"I do use my old Pokemon! I use them in leagues!" Ash yelled. "It's just that I don't rely on them too much! Also, if she was referring to me when she said to bring all of those things back, then there's nothing I can do about Misty!"

**_Sorry for that =P I'm very emo about this, as you can see…"_**

"What does 'emo' mean?" Max asked, but he was ignored. Professor Oak seemed to be reading faster than usual, even though there were only a couple of words left in the story.

**_"xx_**

**_HighQueen"_**

"That was terrible," Delia said, after Professor Oak was finished. "He really made his friends look bad, and no one even tried to get to the bottom of this. There was no real closure either, and Ash didn't even suffer any consequences, like he should have."

"Much agreed. Next up is...well, I'll keep it a surprise for now," Professor Oak said, before leaving.

"Can't believe anyone could like the idea of someone abandoning their friends," Delia said, after having been quiet for a while. "This is just a cheap attempt at nostalgia that fails."

Everyone agreed with her. They couldn't believe it either. This story made Ash into a horrible friend. He had no reason to leave Unova after two weeks, especially given that he had accomplished at least something while he was still there.

"Hey, Gary, what story is he going to read next?" Misty asked.

"Let's just say, you two are not going to like it one bit," Gary said, walking away.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Ash asked.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Hilda said, as they all left the lab to head to bed.

* * *

The next day, everyone (except Team Rocket, but they had left a while back) had met in front of the lab. While waiting for Gary and Professor Oak, some of them were training, while others were just talking. About ten minutes later, the two of them had finally arrived, and they all headed into the lab, ready for the next story.

* * *

#1: This is a reference to the Zelda timeline that came out recently (three timelines? How did THIS happen?).

#2: As far as I know, "Pokemon Master" isn't in the original version.

#3: The usual saying would be "Dear Arceus/other Legendary", so this doesn't make sense in the Pokemon world.

#4: See #2.

#5: Stephan, of course.

#6: Reference to HeartGold and SoulSilver, of course.


	14. Three's An Overload

_Title: Three's a Crowd_

_Author: HighQueen_

_Words: 100,790_

_Chapters: 8_

_Rating: K_

_Characters: Misty/Kasumi_

_Other people who worked on this chapter: OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09_

* * *

Ash and his friends were curious about the next story that Professor Oak was going to read to them. The first one didn't have much of a plot, nor did it make any sense. It basically just consisted of some Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue "original" characters landing in a weird version of their world, and meeting weird versions of some of cast, too. The second one didn't make much sense either, and involved _more_ characters they never heard of, as well as an evil Mewtwo. The third (and possibly the worst) ruined Ash and made him abandon Unova. None of them knew what to think; all they had to go on was Gary's quote of 'Let's just say, you two are not going to like it one bit.' Delia came back into the lab as soon as Gary said that, and a few seconds later, the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth came back.

"So what did we miss?" Meowth asked.

"Well, one story made no sense and had characters we didn't know or care about, and an evil Mewtwo," May said.

"And the other one made Ash abandon Cilan and I, and also Unova," Iris continued.

"He also scared me with a bug and one-shot Forrest, and possibly me," Misty finished.

"Really?" James asked. "That sounds terrible."

"It was," Gary said. "And this story is possibly the worst of the four."

"Speaking of which, did you find the story yet?" Leaf asked the Professor.

Gary look to Ash and Leaf and replied, "Yes. Come over here."

They all crowded around the computer to view the story and it's summary.

**_"Summary: Ash soon finds two unlikely traveling partners for his Isshu adventures: a long-lost friend, who's changed quite dramatically and his childhood rival. Surprisingly, the two get along rather well. Egoshipping, Pokeshipping. Oldrivalshipping after chapter 5."_**

"What's with those shipping names? Who are they for?" asked Kenny.

"Egoshipping is Misty and Gary, Pokeshipping is Misty and Ash, and Oldrivalshipping is Leaf and Gary," Professor Oak answered. Misty, Ash, and Leaf sweat dropped.

"What's Isshu? Is that Unova? If so, she really doesn't know how to spell it," Cheren added.

"Why is my name there?" Misty asked, looking a bit confused. She couldn't have been in this story, as she had never stepped foot in Unova before. Professor Oak then clicked on a picture to make it bigger so that everyone could see it. It was a picture of the Unova map with a Poke Ball on the top, the words "Three's A Crowd" on the side of it. Below the font were head shots of Ash, Misty, and Gary. They couldn't really see Gary and Misty's outfits, but part of Ash's hat and hoodie were shown.

"At least it's the Unova attire," Delia said, before continuing. "Wait a minute, didn't he say he traveled with Cilan and Iris? Where are they in this picture? Do they even appear?"

"Cilan appears in the first gym, but doesn't actually travel with them. As for Iris, she's mentioned in author's notes, but she doesn't actually appear," the professor replied. Iris and Cilan felt a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Let's see what awaits us," Brendan said, as Professor Oak took down the picture. "Begin reading, Professor Oak." They all took their seats as the professor began to read. **"Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon."**

"What would that be like?" Cilan asked.

"This is the same writer that made Ash abandon Unova. Interpret that how you will," Gary told her.

"So it would be one giant nostalgia fest." Iris groaned, and the Axew nodded from her hair.

"**A/N – I've been itching to write something Pokémon, after my rather long absence from the Pokémon fanfiction world… so yeah, here you go. This random thing. It's still a forming plot in my mind, and I'm not sure whether I should extend it to an actual story… please review, and let me know if you think I should even bother!"**

"What does 'A/N' stand for?" Brendan asked.

"That's author's note," Leaf answered.

"So she's trying to ask other people if she should bother with a plot that she hasn't even thought of expanding." Iris chuckled. "Let's see what she does."

**"Zzz."**

"What's that?" Ash asked, but the Professor kept reading.

**"A black-haired boy stared at the flickering screen of the phone booth – he recognized the blinking fluorescent digits, but the video connection didn't seem to be working. He waited for a few more moments, until it finally flashed to life."**

"Doesn't sound that bad yet, maybe she improved," Brock said hopefully. Gary merely held back a laugh.

**"'Professor Oak! Hey,' Ash greeted, but was surprised when another familiar smiling face filled the screen instead.**

**'Oh – hi mom! What're you doing at the Professor's?'**

**'Hi, Ashy-darling!' Delia gushed, brown eyes sparkling, 'I was just visiting Professor Oak's, and he wanted to video-call you about something… and I haven't seen you for ages, so I thought I'd pop up and say hello. How's everything going, sweetie? Have you caught any new Pokémon?'"**

The girls all giggled at what Delia called Ash.

**"'Thanks, mom! No – I haven't caught anything yet… I just got here, remember? I still haven't reached Sanyou City! That's where I get my first gym badge, you know…'"**

Ash and the Unova residents had to interrupt. "Hang on, If Ash is in Unova alone, he should already have Oshawott, Pidove, and Tepig, So what's Ash doing not catching the Pokémon we know he caught?" Hilda asked.

"So is Ash in Accumula Town or Nuvema Town, it doesn't say," Bianca pointed out.

"And there's no mention of Juniper or Trip, so did I skip Hilda and Hilbert's town?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak also wondered that as he read on. **"'Oh, well that's nice. How's Pikachu?'**

**'Pikachu!' the electric rodent perched on Ash's head piped up cheerily, waving a small paw at the screen.**

**'Hello, Pikachu, darling! Nice to see you! Make sure you keep Ashy out of trouble!'"**

_"Darling?"_ Pikachu asked, hanging his head down in shame.

**"'Pika pika!' Pikachu promised.**

**'And make sure he changes his you-know-whats every day!' Delia added in a sing-song voice."**

The girls giggled again, but then stopped after a few seconds.

**"'Mo-om,' Ash groaned, 'Come on, I'm seventeen years old now! I don't need you telling me that kinda stuff!'"**

May blurted out, "Ash was fifteen in Unova, not seventeen. Why is he so much younger than in 'Best Wishes?'? Did it take him that long - one to two years - just to gain his first badge? I find that hard to believe."

"That can't be right, he left Unova after only a week or two," Bianca told her.

"You know, Meowth was right. HighQueen's timeline is confusing and doesn't make sense," Max said.

**"'Nonsense. You'll always be my little Ashy to me! Anyways, Mimey's alone at home, so I have to go. Sammy wanted to speak to you about something as well. Bye honey and take care! I love you!'**

**'Uh – Sammy?' Ash scratched his head, not quite used to addressing the professor by his first name, 'Oh, right – love you too mom! I will!'"**

"I understand the two of you being old friends and all but doesn't calling someone 'Sammy' make it really awkward?" Leaf pointed out.

"Yeah, it makes it sound like you and Professor Oak were together, Ms. Ketchum," Dawn said, before finishing the sentence with the question of, "Are you?"

"Absolutely not!" they both said at once.

"Okay," Ash and his friends said together as Professor Oak continued reading.

**"'Hello Ash!' a middle-aged grey-haired man in a white lab coat came onto the video-phone, 'How are you doing?'**

**'Hey Professor Oak! I'm doing okay, I guess – I'm headed to Sanyou City for my first gym badge!'**

**'Indeed. Have you caught any new Pokémon yet?'**

**'Uh – well,' Ash trailed off embarrassedly, 'Not quite yet, but-'"**

"Again, he didn't catch any Unova Pokémon?" Hilda repeated.

**"No problem, no problem at all,' Professor Oak said hurriedly, 'I called to give you some news actually.'**

**'Yeah? What news?'**

**'Well Gary's heading over to Isshu for research. It's a new region, and it has lots of undiscovered Pokémon species! I'm sending him as my representative to travel the region and update the Pokédex with Isshu's species of Pokémon.'**

**'Oh! That's awesome,' Ash said, wondering what this had to do with him.**

**'Anyways,' the Professor continued, 'Since you don't seem to have any travelling partners this time, I thought maybe you and Gary would like to travel together!'"**

"Does Cilan ever appear?" Iris asked.

"He appears, but doesn't travel with us," Gary replied, shocking the two.

**"'Huh?' Ash asked blankly, mind reeling for a moment.**

**Me? Travel with Gary Oak?"**

Gary's face looked pale as the story revealed he would travel with Ash. Did they really _have_ to travel together? Everyone wondered why Gary zoned out like that. From what Brock and Misty have told them, Gary and Ash ended their rivalry back in the Silver Conference…didn't they?

"Gary, are you okay? You don't look so good," Misty asked, but Gary remained silent.

"I sense a hint of mystery in Gary's expression. Maybe the story will reveal why," Cilan said.

They all decided to agree with Cilan and see what the big deal is. Professor Oak knew the truth, but continued reading once more.

**"The professor looked at Ash expectantly. Ash, frankly, didn't know what to say. He shared quite a long history with Gary, ever since their childhood days. They had been rivals, and Gary had always teased and mocked Ash mercilessly. Pokémon battling had been a competition between them – Ash remembered how he'd drive himself forward in his early days, fuelled by the rage that Gary had won gym badges quicker than him."**

"I thought you two said your rivalry ended years ago?" Bianca pointed out.

"It did!" Gary and Ash said at once.

"Then why is the writer bringing up the past like that?" asked Kenny.

**"He remembered reading messages, scrawled onto signposts and carved into tree barks: Gary was here. Ash is a loser."**

This was the first time everyone heard how much pressure Gary put on Ash. They were shocked when they heard this: Gary went out of his way just to rile Ash up?

**"Their animosity had lessened considerably over the years, and after Ash had defeated Gary at the Silver Conference, Gary had denounced being a Pokémon Trainer and switched to researching. They'd become friends after the incident, and Gary had even met up with Ash, Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh; it had been an amicable enough experience."**

"At least she got some things right," Ash said.

"**But travelling with Gary – Ash wasn't entirely sure. A part of him had always admired and looked up to Gary. They shared many common interests, and he did know the boy well, even if he could be quite infuriating."**

"If Ash finds it infuriating to travel with Gary, maybe traveling with your former rival isn't going to be a good idea," May said.

Drew added, "Plus what feelings they had for one another during their heated rivalry should have died down five years ago."

**"And right now, Ash was alone in Isshu with just Pikachu. Brock and Dawn had left, intending to pursue their own dreams. May, of course, had left even before, to travel Johto with Drew, and Max had gone off on his own journey."**

"At least she seems to be able to see through her nostalgia enough to get her facts straight," Max pointed out.**  
**

**"And Misty – he hadn't seen or heard from Misty in years. After the Sinnoh League, he'd dropped by Cerulean, but Misty, for some inexplicable reason hadn't been there. The last time he'd seen her had been three years ago, back in Hoenn."**

"I visited Ash after the Hoenn League and Mirage Island, so they weren't my last visits with Ash!" Misty yelled, shocking everyone. Dawn placed a hand to the red head's shoulders.

"It's okay Misty, we know," Dawn assured her.

**"Ash realized, perhaps he was feeling slightly lonely. Some company would be good – even if it was Gary Oak!"**

"Then why didn't I travel with Iris and Cilan?" Ash demanded to know.

**"'Ash! Are you there?' Professor Oak asked, obviously bemused by Ash's lack of response.**

**Ash snapped away from his thoughts, focusing on the screen.**

**'Oh – hey Professor – sorry – blanked out for a minute, there,' he said sheepishly. 'You'd been saying something?'**

**'I was asking if you and Gary would like to travel together?' the Professor repeated, watching Ash carefully.**

**'Me and Gary? Um – why not! Yeah – yeah, that sounds great!' Ash said enthusiastically. 'Uh – when's he coming here?'**

**'He's taking a ferry to Hiun City."**

"I take back what I said earlier," Max said.**  
**

**"He should be there in a week. Maybe if you could reach there by then – I'm pretty sure Isshu has a developed railway network you could take instead of the usual walking. You boys could meet up and travel together!'"**

"Wouldn't picking Gary up in Nuvema Town be easier? We have a port too, Castelia is far away, meaning more backtracking to get the badges from the three gyms to return again to Castelia," Bianca explained.

Hilda beamed at her choice of actions, better than the writer's.

"At least Ash in this story will take the train back to meet up with Gary," Hilbert said as well.

**"'Okay,' Ash nodded slowly, 'Yeah, that sounds cool… um – does Gary know I'm travelling alone?'**

**'Oh, Gary doesn't know anything yet!' Professor Oak said cheerfully, 'I just thought of this idea, and I can't get through him right now since he's on a boat,"**

"Nobody remind me of Gary on a boat," Meowth said. (#1)

**"so I thought I'd call and tell you – hey! Kingler! What are you doing? Stop it!"**

Professor Oak seemed like he was embarrassed to be reading this. What did Kingler do to him, anyway?

**"Ash winced as he heard a loud crash in the background – was that his Kingler, or Gary's, he wasn't sure.**

**'Argh, no! Not the Tauros!' Professor Oak looked distressed, as another series of crashes, followed by the bellow of a Pokémon filled the room. 'Anyways, Ash – I have to go –'"**

"What happened with the Tauros?" Iris asked, confused.

**"Beep!**

**The screen buzzed and went blank, as Professor Oak left to handle whatever Pokémon emergency had risen."**

Ash and his friends had a quick laugh, even Delia joined in, much to the Professor's embarrassment. Gary soon stopped laughing, his grim face quickly returning.

**"Ash stared at the screen, feeling slightly disgruntled.**

**Gary didn't know he'd be travelling with Ash?**

**Would he even want to?"**

"This is stupid, the writer should get to the point!" Barry exclaimed. "If Gary doesn't want to travel with him, good for him!"

**"::::::"**

Professor Oak read that as "Colon, colon, colon, colon...", and they all looked confused. Afterwards, he explained that it was a line break, before continuing:

**"'Well, well, well – look who it is…' a familiar voice drawled from behind him.**

**Ash spun around, slightly shocked.**

**A tall, well-built teenage boy"**

"I would not say or think that about Gary!" Ash yelled.

**"stood in front of him. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt, blue jeans, boots, and black aviators. He had spiky auburn hair, longer than Ash had last seen it, and carried a large black knapsack, six shining Pokéballs strapped at his belt.**

**He was an inch or so taller than Ash – he always had been. It was rather infuriating. And damn, when did the loser get biceps? Ash felt slightly uncomfortable, all of a sudden."**

Ash sighed. "Am I really commenting on how much Gary has grown? And why am I commenting on his biceps? Also, 'loser' is not exactly a great comeback," Ash said.

"Speaking of which, why did he just call him a loser when they patched things up?" Brendan asked.

"I'm not going to like the old Gary, am I?" Dawn asked concerned. Misty, Brock, Leaf, and Ash nodded.

**"He'd been at the dock of Hiun City, waiting for Gary for the past two hours! How had he missed seeing his ferry roll in?"**

"Does she know _any_ of these town names at all?" Cheren asked.

**"'I didn't know I had a welcoming committee,' Gary teased, a smirk tugging at his lips, and he added, unable to resist, 'Ashy-boy!'"**

All of the people from Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova winced at the nickname. Did he really have to call him Ashy-boy? This was the rivalry that fueled Ash's dreams to become a Pokémon Master? It sounded to them like two kids going to fight one another, rather than inspiring each other to be the best that they could be. In fact, that's pretty much what their rivalry was. Leaf had horrible memories of the times Ash and Gary fought when they were little; the images still fresh in her head.

**"'Gary,' Ash said stiffly, scowling at the name.**

**'It's been awhile, huh, Ash,' Gary said, his tone friendly enough. 'Gramps told me I may bump into you in Isshu. How's it going? Caught any new Pokémon yet?'**

**'No, not yet,' Ash said, and continued quickly, 'But that's because I just got here a week ago. I still have to start at my first gym…'"**

"I know sightseeing is nice, but he could at least catch a Pokémon," Hilda pointed out.

**"'Oh? Then why are you here, at Huin already? Don't newbies start at Sanyou City?'"**

Hilda and the Unova residents stared darkly at Gary. They didn't like the old him very much.

**"Ash growled slightly at the implications of this, but Gary seemed genuinely curious, not derogatory, so he replied, almost dreading his own words.**

**'Yeah well – your grandfather called. He told me that you'd be coming and I should – come here to meet you. He wants us to – travel together.'**

**Ash clenched his teeth slightly – he was inviting Gary to travel with him! Gary wasn't his rival anymore, but Ash had some dignity!"**

"I'd love to hear the writer's definition of dignity, really I do. Also, Ash is acting hostile to Gary, but they're friends right?" Drew asked.

**"Gary's mouth twitched slightly at this, and he considered it for a second.**

**'Hm… I suppose you would benefit greatly from my learned presence,' Gary said with an air of maddening superiority,"**

"Why should I need his Arceus-forsaken help when I beat him in the Silver Conference?" Ash yelled.

**"'And I suppose a loser like you needs someone like me around to help 'em out, right Ashy-boy?'"**

May quickly stood up on instinct. "Ash is not a loser! He's a caring young person that's helps everyone in a jam when they need help! Gary's new to Unova too, so he shouldn't be talking down to anyone!" she yelled, surprising everyone. May blushed at her sudden outburst and sat back down.

**"'Garrry,' Ash snarled, clenching his fists."**

"Not this again," Gary and Ash said.**  
**

**"Gary seemed to sense his building irritation, and backtracked hastily.**

**'C'mon Ash, I was just kidding, you moron."**

"Didn't sound like he was kidding," Dawn said.**  
**

**"Of course I'll travel with ya! Though don't get bugged if I keep kicking your ass!'"**

"I'm a researcher!" Gary pointed out. "Why am I talking about kicking butts?"

**"'What? Ugh – fine! And – take that back!'"**

"If he was joking, then why is Ash so offended?" Hilda asked.

"Well, Gary isn't helping matters," Hilbert responded.

"And why would Gary worry about battling me again and kicking my butt, he's researching the Unova region, meaning he's on researcher mode," Ash added.

**"Gary laughed, whipping off his sun glasses and sliding them over the collar of his t-shirt."**

"Not going to ask why he has sunglasses," he said.**  
**

**"His ice-blue eyes were glinting,"**

"They're green!" Gary shouted.**  
**

**"and Ash loosened slightly, realizing he had been joking.**

**'So, Ashy-boy… what's our first destination?'**

**'Uh – I'm actually kinda hungry right now,' Ash admitted, 'So before we set out – can we get something to eat?'**

**Gary slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes expressively."**

"While it's true that Ash thinks with his stomach, Gary's response to that was uncalled for," Brock said.

**"'I see you're still always obsessing over food before Pokémon, huh, Ash. Geez, you have the appetite of a Snorlax!'"**

"That's really rude, taking about Ash's appetite. Gary really was a jerk rival. Trip is better than this guy," Bianca noted, her arms folded across her chest.

"If this was your rivalry, I'd hate to see them when they're fighting." Cheren rolled his eyes.

**"'Hey!' Ash said challengingly, 'I do not!'**

**'Yeah, yeah you do… anyways, lead the way…'**

**Ash did, and the pair walked towards the café on Slim Street, bickering along the way."**

"Arguing already?" Ash muttered. He knew that Gary was thinking the same thing.

**"Ash found he didn't mind so much – Gary's teasing reminded him almost painfully of his fights with Misty over five years back… fights that deep down within him, he knew he missed."**

"Wow, masochist, sadist, and now fighting with Misty gets you excited. Ash, you might need to get that checked," Hilda said, holding back a laugh.

Ash's face turned red as he yelled, "I am not any of those things, Hilda, and I'm definitely not turned on by me and Misty fighting!" Hilda continued laughing as Professor Oak read on.

**"::::::"**

"At least it's not 'O's," Leaf said.

**"'Geez, Ash, don't look so grumpy,' Gary said, as Ash wolfed down his double cheeseburger, Pikachu downing packet after packet of ketchup as if they were shots."**

Ash and Pikachu looked embarrassed.**  
**

**"'The prices are crazy here!' Ash whined, 'In Sinnoh, I'd buy a triple cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake and that much money!"**

"Then don't buy it!" Bianca yelled.**  
**

**"That woman totally robbed me!'"**

"Listen to him whine," Cheren said.

"Our prices aren't even that bad, other than the Casteliacone, but then again, it is in high demand" Hilbert noted.

**"Gary smirked slightly, shaking his head, as he stood up.**

**'Where – are you – going?' Ash managed between bites of food.**

**Gary flicked his auburn bangs, sliding his aviators back onto his eyes.**

**'Watch, and learn, Ashy-boy,' he said confidently, before standing up and practically strutting over to the café stand."**

"What's Gary up to?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me we won't like the outcome," Ash replied.

**"'Hello, how may I help you?' the bubblegum pink-haired girl asked cheerfully, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.**

**'I'd like a triple cheeseburger, please,' Gary said, his voice low, as he leaned over the counter.**

**The girl's head snapped up, and her eyes suddenly widened slightly as she stared at him.**

**'Oh – um – um sure!' she squeaked, ogling at the boy in front of her, before she began punching onto the cash register. 'That will be – um – fifty yen!'**

**Gary whipped the sunglasses off of his face, his blue eyes boring into the girl's. She looked rather flustered, as he leaned in, just a bit more."**

Everyone looked at Gary with disapproving looks. They knew they should have seen this coming. Gary in this story was a mayor flirt, just like Brock - no, worse than him.

**"The girl blushed furiously, batting her eyelashes.**

**'Oh – um – I –' she fumbled, as Gary ran a hand through his brown locks."**

Ash couldn't help but gag; he did not want to hear this.

**"'Oh, and if you could add fries and a strawberry milkshake to that order, I'd be very much obliged, gorgeous,' he added suavely, and the girl looked ready to faint, her face beetroot red as she stared at him adoringly."**

"Is she really falling for this?" Max asked, annoyed. "Shouldn't a coworker or someone else be there to make sure nothing goes wrong?"

**"Gary leaned back suddenly, whipping out a fifty yen note, and grabbed the girl's hand, stuffing the money into it. He pulled the receipt, the receipt for seventy-five yen out of her other hand, before raising it to his lips, and kissing it."**

"It's only a twenty-five yen difference, what was the point of that?" Ash asked, not seeing the big deal. "Also, if he's trying to be 'charming' or something, he's failing at it."**  
**

**"'Thanks, beautiful,' he said flirtatiously, before winking and sauntering off, to the other counter, where he could collect his order.**

**The girl stared after him with an infatuated expression, oblivious to the fact that she'd been royally duped."**

"I bet she never finds out," Cilan said, and Gary shook his head.

**"Ash gaped, mouth hanging open like a Magikarp, as Gary collected his food and sat down across from him, looking supremely proud of himself."**

"Why is this person comparing my mouth to a Magikarp's?" Ash asked.

"I...don't think I'd better answer that," Tracey replied.

**"'And that, Ashy-boy,' he drawled, taking a long sip of his strawberry shake, the strawberry shake Ash so badly wanted, 'Is how it's done!'"**

"Didn't Gary already have food, or did he just wait until Ash complained?" Brendan wondered.**  
**

**"What a guy, Ash fumed inwardly."**

"What a kid," Iris said.

**"::::::"**

They didn't respond to that line break.

**"Over the course of the day, Ash realized that though Gary's endless flirting with all females was annoying, it was also helpful."**

"Helpful? Maybe for him, but not me," Ash stated.**  
**

**"Practically the entire female population seemed to be willing to throw themselves at Gary's feet, either shamelessly goggling at the boy, or blushing intensely if he even looked at them."**

"I wouldn't!" the girls all shouted.

**"Ash found it all rather stupid, though it soon became amusing."**

"I'd hardly call Gary seducing every single girl around 'amusing'," Hilda said.**  
**

**"He wasn't interested in girls himself, and he found it rather funny how they'd all act like they were in love with Gary even when they didn't knew him.**

**Gary had always been popular among lady –"**

"Among lady? What does that mean?" May asked.

**"he'd had an entire cheerleading squad of beautiful girls pepping him on, and that's when he'd been just ten. Now he was eighteen, though just a few months older than Ash, and women seemed to consider him devastatingly handsome.**

**Though Ash didn't really notice, he had to concede Gary was rather good-looking with his confident demeanor, chiseled features and stylish clothes."**

"That's not something he would say about Gary!" May shouted immediately.

"Or you, for that matter," Max teased, embarrassing her.

**"Gary seemed to know this as well, and was extremely suave with all the females he met, using his charms to win them even an extra-large room at the Pokémon center with Nurse Joy."**

"Even Nurse Joy fell for him?" Brock asked, going into a corner.

"So Gary just used his flirtatious ways to get them a better room? That's unfair, and what's with how the writer describes Gary, does she have a crush on Gary too?" Drew asked.

They thought as much, seeing as how most of the focus was on Gary. Not only that, but it felt really dragged on; they were in for a long ride.

**"That evening, Ash was enjoying these benefits, taking a nice shower in the extra-large tub."**

"Why is she writing about my son taking a bath?" Delia asked, causing an awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of Kricketot and Kricketune.

**"'Hey Ash!' Gary yelled, hammering on the bathroom door, 'Hurry up, will you! You've been in there for ages!'**

**'Buzz off, Gary! Lemme have a bath in peace!' Ash called back.**

**There was a pause and then Ash heard Gary curse softly."**

"Why am I barging in on him?" Gary asked.

**"'Fine!' his rival answered, 'I'm going for a walk then, though when I get back, you better be done!'**

**'Whatever,' Ash shrugged, sinking back into the bubbles."**

"Ash should be a little bit nicer to Gary, he did score them a nice room, why the rudeness?" Hilbert asked.

"Both of them need to be nicer to each other," Iris said. "Also, Gary isn't exactly helping matters."

**":::::**

**This is boring, Gary thought, as he strolled through the lush park. The place was full of children, and girls who stared at him as if he was the best thing since Pokéblocks (he was, actually),"**

"He's definitely not the best thing since Pokéblocks," May said.

"Or Poffins, for that matter," Dawn added.**  
**

**"but he hadn't sighted any interesting Pokémon yet."**

"Probably because he's not looking," Cheren muttered.

**"He stopped for a moment, moving his hands over the Pokéballs at his belt –"**

"I am not going to stand here and think about that," the Professor said, before continuing: **"some company would be nice…"**

"Then he should have been nicer to Ash!" Dawn said.

Professor Oak seemed to be holding back a gag before reading this next part: **"Suddenly, something hard bumped into him. Gary staggered back, and the person did as well."**

"This needs no comment, this speaks for itself," he said quickly, before he kept reading:** "****'Sorry!' the person muttered hurriedly, "Sorry, I didn't see you – Azumarill!" they added frantically, "Come back!"**

Everyone froze at this, they knew that Misty would make her appearance soon, but why was her Azurill evolved? The little Polka Dot Pokémon was still just a baby. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but it just seemed too sudden and random. To all of them, this confirmed that the writer is biased against anything post-Johto.

"**Gary turned slightly, seeing a large blue and white Pokémon bouncing away happily, before turning back to the person that had bumped into him, his eyes narrowing slightly.**

**How could they not have noticed him? Everyone noticed Gary Oak."**

"Probably because she has other things to do," Ash said.

**"He then realized that the person was a girl – a rather stunning girl at that. She had bright orange hair, and eyes the color of the sea, though she seemed rather irritated, something which confused him."**

"Is that Misty?" Brock asked.**  
**

**"She hadn't even bothered to check him out!"**

"First of all, Gary and I have met before, and second I would not check out some egotistical jerk if he still acts like this," Misty explained, but then looked solemnly at Gary. "No offense, Gary, you're just not my type."

"None taken," Gary replied.

**"'Will you move it, already?' the girl said impatiently, 'I need to get my Pokémon! It hates being in Pokéballs, so I kinda have to catch it physically.'**

**'I'd move, beautiful, but the sight of you has me paralyzed like I've been stun-spored,' Gary said smoothly, eyeing the girl with interest."**

Misty scoffed. The old her would probably have been impressed by that cheap pick up line, but she wasn't.

**"Her pretty face contorted into a scowl."**

"Enough already!" May yelled.

**"'Oh please,' she snorted, rolling her eyes, 'Get over yourself!'"**

"Finally someone who doesn't give in to his 'charm'," Jessie said.

**"Gary stared at her, shocked. How could his charm have failed? Impossible!"**

"Did he really expect every single girl to fall head over heels for him?" Max asked.**  
**

**"That was something which had never happened to him before. Girls usually couldn't get over his good looks! But this one was currently glaring at him, looking exceedingly aggravated."**

"Can't he see she's doing something important?" Drew yelled.

**"'Look, if you'll excuse me, I have a Pokémon to catch,' the girl said suddenly, placing her hands on Gary's shoulders, and moving him aside, none too gently, before running off again."**

"Alright, shot down!" everyone cheered.

**"Gary heard her mutter something about lilies, and daisies, and how she wanted to kill them. It sounded rather weird to his ears, but he wasn't paying attention, staring after the girl who'd stormed off, her bright hair billowing after her like a fluttering cloak.**

**No girl had ever been forward enough to touch him – and shove him aside at that! And hell, she'd been quite strong – her grip on his shoulders had been firm, almost man-like."**

Ash was trying his hardest to hold back laughter.

**"And she'd glared at him, and had been unaffected by his charm entirely. And she'd had such pretty eyes!"**

"Get to the point!" Meowth shouted.**  
**

**"Gary's heart fluttered funnily, as he stared after her, his cheeks suddenly feeling warm.**

**That had been interesting."**

"This is going to really drag on," Hilbert said.

**"::::::"**

"This is getting pretty annoying," Kenny said.

"**The next morning, Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Umbreon were sitting for breakfast at the Pokémon Center. Gary had decided to let Umbreon out, to give Pikachu Company, and the black fox was curled at his feet, lapping up milk."**

Brock momentarily excused himself. (#2)

"I wonder if he's okay?" Max asked. "He looked pretty sick."

Soon after that, Brock came back, looking a bit pale. "Continue on," he said.

"Brock, are you sure you're okay?" Max asked, before Professor Oak continued: **"It was a peaceful enough morning – Ash was shoveling bacon and eggs down his throat, while Gary proceeded to eat at a much more normal pace.**

**Suddenly, a familiar-sounding voice filled the air.**

**'For the love of Mew, Lily! I told you Azumarill doesn't like dressing up in stupid costumes! Stop trying to force him, damnit. You scared him so much he ran away yesterday! And Daisy, don't you dare throw a Pokéball at my baby again! You know he hates being confined! He's freaking claustrophobic! And Violet, for the millionth time, if you try to blackmail me into entering that stupid contest I will have Gyarados hydro pump your ass all the way back to Kanto!'"**

"Why is she acting like the way she was when I first met her?" Ash asked.

The group gasped. From what they knew, Misty was really hard on him, even for a rookie at ten years old. Now they were going to experience it first hand.

"It seems that 'Best Wishes?' had given us only a sample of her personality, but now we'll get the full flavor," Cilan said.

**"Azumarill – Lily – Daisy – Violet – Gyarados?**

**It couldn't be…**

**'But like, Misty, he looked totally adorable!'**

**'You're like, totally spoiling him. All Pokémon have to like, learn!'**

**'Don't you dare! You'll like, totally ruin my new haircut!'**

**The Sensational Sisters' voices reverberated in Ash's mind, and his heart raced wildly.**

**Misty?**

**He hadn't seen her in years!"**

"Again it sounds like I haven't seen Ash for a long time, when I do make regular visits to him," Misty said.

"Your sisters really act like that?" asked Dawn.

"Sometimes, but they're not that bad," Misty replied.

Professor Oak continued on. **"He jumped up, nearly knocking over the entire table, and whirled around, jogging forwards.**

**Gary had stood up as well, though Ash didn't notice this.**

**His eyes searched the small room, for her familiar face.**

**When he finally found her, his mouth went dry.**

**That was Misty?**

**He recognized her sisters easily enough. They were as beautiful as ever, though he didn't really care."**

"That really doesn't sound like Ash to even think of that," May said.

**"But – Misty?**

**He could barely recognize the girl he was looking at, and if he hadn't heard her argument with her siblings, he would have bypassed her entirely.**

**The Misty he'd known had been a short-haired, scrawny little tomboy."**

"Why would I bring up how Misty wasn't really developed when we were young?" Ash commented.

"Ash, how you do you know that?" Hilbert said amazed.

"I'm sixteen guys, I'm not that dense," Ash said to him.

**"The girl who stood in front of him – was definitely not that.**

**He recognized the eyes – the sparkling blue-green eyes, currently narrowed in indignation. Her features had softened over the years, into more mature, more feminine ones, though her skin was as pale and unblemished as ever. Her lips – her soft, pink lips – were twisted in a frown, and her perfectly straight nose was scrunched slightly."**

"We don't care about this stuff!" yelled Ash, Gary, Max and May.

**"And her hair – it took Ash's breath away. The short strands that had once been restrained in a side-ponytail had grown into a long mane of perfectly straight reddish-orange hair that spilled over her shoulders and down to her waist like a waterfall.**

**She'd grown taller as well, and she'd – filled out. She was slim, yes, but he certainly couldn't call her scrawny anymore."**

"I really don't care for Misty's filled out appearance," Bianca said.

"Me neither," May said at once, but then blushed from everyone looking at her. They could tell that of all this future Ash/Misty romance would make even a romantic like her throw up.

**"She was wearing a pair of white shorts over long, toned legs, a dark blue tank top that complemented her eyes, and a little white bolero on top. She carried a yellow backpack and there were six Pokéballs attached to her belt."**

"We don't care, we don't care!" Max repeated.

**"She was still arguing with her sisters, and she hadn't noticed Ash, who continued to stare at her in amazement.**

**Then, there was a yellow blur, as Pikachu leapt out of his arms, scampering towards her, with an ecstatic cry of 'Pikachupi!'"**

All the girls (except Misty) giggled, and the boys just stared at Pikachu. _"My loyalty to Misty wasn't the best memory I had,"_ he said, remembering how he wouldn't battle Misty before.

**"Misty's head snapped to the side, and her eyes found the little mouse. All traces of anger disappeared from her face, and she broke into a smile.**

**'Pikachu!' Misty cried, sounding shocked, gathering the Pokémon into her arms and pressing him tightly to her chest, 'I've missed you! It's been ages!'**

**'Pika! Pikachu!' Pikachu agreed happily, nuzzling Misty's cheek, before giving her a lick."**

_"That's not something I would do!"_ Pikachu snapped.

_"You loved Misty way too much to lick her,_" Piplup said.

Pikachu retorted with, _"I don't even lick Ash; why would I lick Misty?"_

**"Misty giggled, still looking somewhat dazed,"**

_"It took just a lick to cause that? Okay, then,"_ Snivy said.**  
**

**"her blue-green eyes flicking upwards.**

**They met Ash's wide brown ones.**

**Misty's face lit up, her eyes shining."**

"Get to the point already!" said Brendan and Meowth.

**"'A-Ash?' she stammered, her voice soft.**

**Ash cleared his throat, struggling to calm his racing heart; it was just Misty – just Misty – how the hell had she turned into that?"**

"She filled out!" Bianca said, annoyed.

**"'H-hey, Misty,' he nodded unsurely, 'Long time, no see!'**

**She began walking towards him, but Gary spoke up suddenly, stepping ahead and running a hand carelessly through his spikes."**

"This is not going to be good," Leaf said.

**"'Hey,' he murmured, 'We meet again… sorry I didn't recognize you the first time, but you've really changed over the last few years when I'd seen you travelling with Ash.'"**

"_Now_ I decide to approach her," Gary said, rolling his eyes.

**"Misty stopped abruptly, looking at him for a moment, before recognition flashed in her eyes.**

**'Oh – you! You're – Professor Oak's grandson – and Ash's rival!' she cried, 'I hadn't recognized you either, though honestly, I was in so much of a hurry to get Azumarill back I didn't even see you properly! Sorry if I was rude, by the way. I was just really worried yesterday!'"**

"Horrible excuse, I should have recognized him," Misty said, rolling her eyes as well. "I also shouldn't care who the person was if I was doing something important!"

**"Gary smirked at this slightly, though Ash thought he saw a hint of pink creeping across his nose and cheeks.**

**'Wait! You two have met before?' ****Ash demanded, suddenly feeling left-out, 'When?'"**

"I should know when they've met since he was my rival back then!" Ash yelled.

"She means yesterday," Hilbert corrected.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make much sense," Ash replied.

**"'That's quite alright, gorgeous,' Gary said smoothly, 'I can understand if you were concerned over a Pokémon! Any exceptional trainer would be!'"**

"How convincing," Misty said bitterly.

**"Gorgeous? Ash exploded mentally, what the heck does he think he's doing, flirting with Misty like that?"**

"Ash is getting jealous; this might be interesting, not!" Cheren said sarcastically. Cheren then fiddled with his glasses. "What a bothersome idea, putting this forced romance in a story taking place in our home."

"It would be okay if it was implemented better," Tracey replied.

**"Misty stared at him for a moment, flushing at this compliment.**

**'Oh!' she said, biting her lip, 'Um – thanks, I guess…'**

**'The name's Gary Oak, by the way,' he offered."**

"I know that!" Misty snapped.

**"'Oh – yeah! Hi, Gary – I'm-'**

**'Misty Waterflower, I know,' Gary flashed her a dazzling smile, 'Gramps talks about you a lot."**

"How much does Professor Oak really have to say about Misty?" Brock asked.**  
**

**"I hear the Cascade Badge is one of the toughest to obtain nowadays because of you…'"**

"Since when is the second gym the hardest gym? I wouldn't care if the writer gave a simple explanation as to why, like she did in 'Best Wishes?', but here, it sounds like the writer is making Misty unbeatable, as if we need another one of those," said Brendan.

**"'Really!' Misty giggled, 'That's great news, I guess! I'm surprised you remember me, though! I'm pretty sure Ash here didn't even recognize me, and I travelled with him for ages!'"**

"She looked different, of course he wouldn't recognize her at first," Barry pointed out.**  
**

**"She looked mischievously at Ash, who was watching the exchange, feeling dumbstruck and extremely out of the loop. How did Gary and Misty even know each other?"**

"This is stupid," Hilbert said.

**"And was that slime of a rival hitting on Misty? How dare he?"**

"How dare Gary try and strike up a conversation, the horror!" Leaf said mockingly.**  
**

**"She was Ash's friend first!"**

"And this means what?" James asked.

"Cheren was right, this really is interesting," Max said bitterly, before finishing with a "Not!"

**"'Huh?' Ash asked dumbly, realizing he'd been addressed, 'What're you talking about? Of course I recognized you!'**

**'No you didn't, Ash,' Misty teased, 'I saw you; your expression was like that one my Psyduck often wears!'"**

_"What's wrong with my expression!?"_ Psyduck asked.**  
**

**"Ash blushed – so she'd caught him staring…"**

"You've got to be kidding. I will say this again, I do visit Ash!" Misty said, stamping her foot to the ground.

"And are we still on this whole 'Ash is just now noticing Misty' thing? This should have been settled in one scene. Some of us don't give a Rattata's behind about this upcoming love triangle between them," Drew said.

"And who cares about a look Psyduck makes, it's not their fault," Max stated, and Psyduck looked relieved.

"This is really drawn out, but at least we're almost done with the first chapter," Gary explained.

**"'So, are you surprised at how much I've changed?' Misty pressed, and her tone was still teasing.**

**It sent a shiver down Ash's spine."**

"Other than appearance, she hasn't changed," Brock said.**  
**

**"She couldn't possible – think anything!"**

"That made no sense," Kenny said.**  
**

**"It was Misty! She'd never let him hear the end of it if he told her how much he actually liked her new appearance."**

"Why would it matter to her?" Ash asked.

**"'What!' Ash cried defensively, horrified at what this could imply, 'Of course not! You've not changed a bit, Misty! You're still the scrawny little redhead runt you were all those years back!'"**

Ash slammed his fist to a wall, shocking everyone. "I would never say that to Misty. If I can't find the words, I would say she looks nice. But now I'm about to start an argument, which is a 'thrill' for me as Hilda put it."

**"'Why you little-' she began, snarling, but Gary cut her off.**

**'Don't call your friend that, Ash,' he admonished, 'That's not how you talk to a girl, especially one like Misty!'"**

"He would know all about that, wouldn't he?" Bianca scoffed.**  
**

**"He turned to Misty, smiling slightly.**

**'Ash is just dumb. Don't listen to him,' he told her sincerely,"**

"I am not dumb!" Ash cried.**  
**

**"'Honestly, I find it hard to believe that someone like you was ever a scrawny runt, though even if you were, you certainly aren't now…'"**

"Laying it on a bit thick there, don't you think, Oak?" Leaf teased, nudging the researcher.

**"He trailed off, looking at her meaningfully, and this time, Misty blushed even harder."**

"Get on with it!" The Hoenn trainers shouted.

**"'Thanks – Gary,' she said softly, and Ash felt his insides churn unpleasantly.**

**Misty then turned to Ash, glowering.**

**'But it's not like I'd expect more from this immature idiot anyways!' she finished."**

"How am I an idiot, why is Misty overacting, and why are his words making Misty blush even more? I'm starting to think this 'relationship' between me and Misty is just one sided, since it seems she is only angry at me for one little thing that I said!" Ash ranted.

**"'Hey!' Ash began, but then stopped, not knowing what to say.**

**How'd he managed to make her pissed with him already? He'd barely seen her for five minutes, after five years!"**

"He got what he wanted, didn't he?" Dawn asked.**  
**

**"And that Gary! How was he doing it? It was infuriating…"**

"Well Ash was being rude, but Misty was overacting over what was probably a little joke," May said.

"And all Gary did was understand how Misty felt, something Ash should have done," Max added.

**"'What?' Misty growled, 'Doesn't seem like you've grown much mentally over the past five years, bike-wrecker…'"**

Everyone winced when the bike was brought up. Hadn't they heard enough about it already?

"For the thousandth time, it was Pikachu's thunderbolt that destroyed their/my bike(s), so I/Ash didn't wreck them!" Ash/Misty, May, and Dawn exclaimed at the same time.

**"'What? That wasn't me, it was Pikachu!' Ash shot back, wondering how she could still remember that forsaken argument.**

**'Pika?' Pikachu shook its head, pointing at Ash, 'Pikapi ka chu pikachu Pikachupi!'**

**'Oh, I know that, Pikachu,' Misty said consolingly, 'It's not your fault, it's his!'**

**'Hey!' Ash said sulkily, 'Thanks a lot, Pikachu…'"**

"It's the truth!" May and Dawn yelled.

"Didn't Misty get back her bike, which was built back up again?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Ash answered.

"So why is Misty bringing up old history that has no importance to the plot?" the Sinnoh blonde asked.

"Barry, what plot? We haven't even started the adventure of the story; it's still all of this drawn out mess we've been sitting through," Dawn replied to him.

**"Gary just sniggered, looking slightly amused, and Ash then realized that Misty looked rather hurt.**

**'I'm sorry for that, okay Misty, and I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it,' Ash blurted out, 'It's just I haven't seen you for so long, and when I finally did, I just didn't know what to say to you!'"**

"At least he told the truth," May said.**  
**

**"Misty's face cleared, and she smiled at him warmly, a smile that made it feel like he had Politoeds leaping around in his stomach.**

**'That's okay Ash,' Misty said chirpily, 'I haven't had a good argument with anyone in five years, you know!'"**

"See what I mean by thrill, arguing only makes them want each other more," Hilda scoffed. "Who really does this? It doesn't work all of the time."

**"'Great,' Ash grinned, 'So it's great to see you! What've you been up to?'**

**'Oh, you have no idea,' Misty said, sounding rather annoyed, as she walked over to Ash, handing him Pikachu.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, Ash thought he saw Gary's blue eyes narrow, ever so slightly**

**He smirked.**

**Bring it on, Oak.**

**Surprisingly, Gary didn't look fazed, and just smiled, almost challengingly.**

**Okay, Ketchum."**

"Why'd you stop, Professor?" Leaf asked.

"Apart from the author's note, that's the end of chapter one. Anyone have any thoughts?" Professor Oak asked.

Cilan stood up. "From what I evaluated from this first chapter, the blend of spices in this story doesn't go well. It had the right ingredients for a story, but it was just not executed well. The taste of reunited friendship was sour, sweet, and then sour once again. The characters didn't blend well and weren't mature. We see a seventeen year old Ash who doesn't actually act his age. Misty shows signs of an old flavor and so does Gary. If we are to believe this happened after Sinnoh, then why is Ash acting like a ten year old, it's a strange recipe indeed," Cilan finished, putting a hand to his chin.

"To add to that, the plot is going to go nowhere. Gramps, read the author's note," Gary requested. Professor Oak nodded and continued.

**"::::::**

**A/N – yeah I've wanted to write an Ash/Misty/Gary triangle story for a loooong time…"**

"Too bad you're no good at it," Kenny said.

**"so now this has been born, though I'm not 100% sure where I want to go with it… there will be egoshipping, but pokeshipping will win over eventually, I suppose… unless you guys want something else? Let me know!"**

"And people are choosing who I will be with, nice," Misty said, hanging her head. "She couldn't plan this herself?"

"No one should put this kind of pressure on these children or do this to my son," said Delia.

"**Thank you Bulbapedia, for helping me write this. I have NO idea about anything in Isshu… and most of the places haven't been given English names yet, nor have the Pokémon… this shall require much research =P "**

"What's Bulbapedia, a site on Bulbasaur? Regardless, her research is terrible if she can't keep up with my life and Misty's," Ash pointed out.

"I'm not surprised she can't get these basic things right if she's doing her research on a site on Bulbasaur," Brock added. "Especially considering it doesn't give out names."

"Plus she spelled Unova wrong," Hilda said.

"**Anyways, please drop by a review and let me know what you think so far… should I continue? Or should I just leave this idea entirely? I'm not really sure myself…"**

"Well, that's it for the first chapter, but the next one is going to be painful to read, plus it drags on as well," Gary said.

"We might be here for an awhile. Brock, Cilan, can you make us some snacks please?" Ash asked.

"Sure, no problem," Cilan and Brock said at once and headed to Oak's kitchen to make plenty of snacks for everyone. Professor Oak decided to get the next chapter ready.

* * *

**#1: In this story, Hilda and Hilbert are not related.**

**#2: "Lapping up milk" can be mistaken for something else, but I won't go into detail.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

People helping with this chapter: OathKeeperRoxasXNamine09, ProtoCross

Note: I think I might split future chapters into 2 parts. This really dragged on. Also had no internet for the last few days.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed since Ash and his friends read chapter one of Three's a Crowd. Brock and Cilan had come back with large trays of snacks, which were carried by Pansage, Chansey, and Sudowoodo.

"So who do you think Misty will choose, Gary or Ash?" asked Max.

Iris replied with, "An immature kid and a flirt, tough choice."

"Well, judging by all the flirting from Gary, it's going to be him," Brendan said.

"Yeah, and I bet any moments with Misty and Ash will be really one sided, not fair for those who really like the two of them together," Dawn replied.

"Maybe Ash will get one of us?" May said hopefully. She was hoping she would at least make a small appearance, but it was not likely.

"What about Leaf?" Barry suggested.

Everyone except Leaf erupted into laughter."What's so funny?" she asked.

"Well, I've read ahead, and how you are portrayed is really...funny," Gary laughed.

Leaf kept pouting. "Laugh it up, Oak. Remember, you're together with Ash's best friend, so I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

Gary stopped abruptly. "Sorry, Leaf," he said calmly.

With the room quieted down, Professor Oak started to read the second chapter.

"**Bring it on, Oak.**

**Okay, Ketchum."**

"Isn't that what she just typed?" Leaf asked.

"Not very creative, is she?" Max asked, and everyone else agreed.

**"'Hey Misty,' Ash said, suddenly feeling nervous, 'Um – d'you – uh – d'you wanna go for a walk or something? We can – catch up, you know...'**

**Misty's eyes widened slightly, but she looked pleased, smiling widely.**

**'Ash that sounds like a great idea' she began, but Gary cut in smoothly."**

"Here we go again," Cheren said.

**"'Or you and your sisters could join us for breakfast,' he offered politely, 'I'm sure you'd prefer eating before heading out.'"**

"Looks like Gary will do anything to spend more time with Misty," Dawn noted.

"**Misty's eyes flickered towards him.**

**'Um...' ****she began hesitatingly, and Ash's stomach plummeted.**

**That Gary! He was just trying to hog Misty to himself! It wasn't fair! Ash was her friend first! She fished him out of the river!"**

"More of this rivalry, and now Ash is upset that he can't have Misty all to himself. What is Misty, some rare Pokémon to him?" May asked.

May had a point there. Since this was the ten year old Ash that the writer was making him act like, what did he think of Misty?

**"'And,' Gary added rather snidely, 'I wouldn't want to deprive Ashy-boy of his precious eating time!'"**

"That was rude," Bianca said.

**"Misty giggled at this, a light, tinkling noise, and Ash glared at Gary with the venom of an Arbok.**

**'Still a slob, huh, Ash?' she teased, her eyes dancing."**

Ash sighed. "I'll admit I love food, but I'm not that much of a slob. Also, 'teasing' really isn't Misty's thing if she's supposed to be mature."

"And do you hate Gary that much to glare at him with the venom of an Arbok?" Leaf asked.

"At least it's not Scolipede," Hilbert said.

**"'Shut up, scrawny,' he shot back, wondering why he was so irked by the fact that she was laughing – at him."**

"I can admit that I was very uncomfortable with my body back then, but when you have three beautiful sisters to live up too, it's stressful. But I finally grew into a body that I finally felt better of myself. I don't think I'm going to like my reaction in this story, since to tell you the truth, I hated my old self, and this story is giving me memories that I wanted to forget," Misty said, cupping her hands together.

Ash looks to Misty with a solemn look. "I'm sorry, I hate my old self too. Then again, how bad are the others in this story?" No one could respond, not even Gary or his grandfather, who continued reading.

**"He missed the gleam in Misty's eyes, and continued rather recklessly.**

**'At least I eat unlike some people-'**

**'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING, KETCHUM?'"**

"Why is this in a story that's rated K?" May asked. (#1)

**"Misty had grabbed his collar, and suddenly her face was perilously close to his, her eyes flashing dangerously.**

**Ash felt his face heat up, his heart palpitating weirdly.**

**Damn, she was still just as – temperamental as before. Though she'd never had this kind of an effect on him..."**

"Misty really is much angrier than even her twelve year old self, I wonder how I got out of this one," Ash said.

**"'I wasn't implying anything, Misty,' Ash said, trying to mimic Gary's smooth tone, 'You're just over-reacting, really.'"**

"He shouldn't be trying to be like Gary! He's fine the way he is!" May yelled out.

**"'I am not,' she hissed, 'You little twerp-'**

**'You are too, Misty...'**

**'I am not!'**

**'Are too!'"**

"We get the point!" Brendan yelled.

**"'AM NOT!'**

**'ARE TOO!'"**

"They are yelling at each other in public, how embarrassing," said Barry.

"This was your relationship? At least May, Dawn, and Iris weren't as bad as this," Cilan said.

"**Ash smirked slightly, enjoying the horrified look on Gary's face. Now this was more like it. Even though they were fighting, at least he'd managed to focus all of Misty's attention on himself."**

"And Ash enjoys arguing with Misty, is this really our hero, or is this just the writer's twisted memory of him? Hild's right about the thrill," Bianca said.

**"'Like, calm down guys,' Lily interjected.**

**'We're in like, a public place,' Violet added."**

"See, they get it!" Max exclaimed.

"It's pretty sad when your sisters turn out to be smarter than you two, huh, Misty?" Gary asked her, who didn't respond.

"**Daisy just shook her head.**

**'They still have all that pent up - **cover your ears, Max** - sexual frustration,' she murmured disparagingly."**

"You know, the author really should have put a warning on suggestive themes, because that line was really out of place," Brock said.

"'**WHAT?' Ash and Misty both shrieked, jumping away from each other at this."**

"Here comes the denial phase," Hilda said, bored.

**"Gary's ice blue eyes narrowed.**

**'WE DO NOT!' they both yelled together, before exchanging sheepish looks, blushing.**

**'Come on, you guys fight like you're an old married couple,' Daisy contested, 'And you've been doing it, for like, years!'"**

"Arguing, yes they are, but they're also acting like brats," Iris said, taking a piece of pie to eat.

"'**Totally,' Violet added."**

"See, even Violet agrees!" Meowth said randomly.

**"'Don't be ridiculous,' Misty fumed, 'Me and Ash! No way!'**

**'Hell no,' Ash felt it necessary to add."**

"What is that word doing in this story? He could have just said 'no'," Gary said.

**"Gary just stared on for a few seconds with a priceless 'WTF' expression, before seizing control of the situation."**

"What does that even mean?" Max asked.

"She could have just wrote 'what the fruitcake', this isn't a blog or anything," May said.

"Fruitcake?" everyone questioned.

"I can't say that word, especially in front of my brother," May explained.

"Oh." they all understood.

**"'Stop insulting the poor girl, Ash, she doesn't deserve that. She's supposed to be your friend,' he preached, and Ash just rolled his eyes."**

"Gary's preaching to the choir," Leaf said, giggling.

**"'Please, Gary,' he said, shaking his head, 'Misty and I were just – bonding.'"**

"That's not 'bonding', that's an unhealthy relationship, and they are meant for one another, huh? If this was present Ash and Misty and not past Ash and Misty, it would be believable," May said, really annoyed.

They had to agree with May, it didn't feel like any of them had changed at all.

"**Gary raised an eyebrow.**

**'Really? Because that's certainly not one of my methods for – what did you say – bonding?'"**

"For once, we agree with this Gary, arguing is not bonding," Hilbert said.

"**Misty sniggered slightly.**

**'Yeah Ash, reliving the good old times, huh,' she said, before smiling brightly at Gary. ****'Don't worry yourself. Ash and I are always like this! It's kinda fun arguing with him, actually!'"**

"It wasn't fun for me, keeping them from arguing all the time. It's not easy being the responsible one," Brock said, his arms now folded across his chest.

**"Gary looked taken aback, but nodded, changing the topic.**

**'Whatever suits you, Misty,' he said, shrugging.**

**Yes, Ash cheered inwardly, feeling rather gleeful.**

**Score one to Ketchum!"**

"Now they're keeping score? This is not a contest. She's a human being!" Drew shouted.

**"'Anyway, I think we should all sit down for breakfast,' Gary continued, 'And then you can tell us what you and your sisters are doing here in Isshu.'**

**'Sure!' Misty agreed, shooting a sideways glance at Ash.**

**She moved to sit down, though Gary was by her side in a moment, pulling out a chair.**

**'After you,' he murmured, and Misty bit her lip, looking rather dazed for a moment.**

**'Like, what a gentleman!' Lily cooed, her eyes suddenly turning glassy as she checked out Gary Oak properly for the first time.**

**The Sensational Sister shad been rather caught up evaluating an older Ash till then.**

**'He's kinda hot,' Violet whispered to her sister.**

**'Like, sizzling!' Lily agreed."**

The group sighed, wasn't there one girl who didn't find Gary the best thing in the world?

"**Gary didn't hear, but Ash, who was standing closer to the sisters, did, and clenched his fists.**

**Damn that Gary."**

"Again, why is she using these words?" Iris asked. "They don't make this story any better."

Ash was not a girl, but he was good enough for the others.

**"::::::"**

They groaned once more, couldn't the writer use a real line break?

**"'So Mist,' Ash said, through a mouthful of bacon, 'What are you doing in Isshu?'**

**Misty wrinkled her nose slightly at his eating habits, but Ash continued, after swallowing his food.**

**'I came to visit you at Cerulean after Sinnoh, but you weren't there...'**

**'You came to visit!' Misty squealed, not answering his question."**

"It's not like he didn't visit or call anyone, plus what would the four of you be doing in Unova anyway?" Hilbert said.

"And why does that get her so excited?" May asked.

**"'Well – yeah,' Ash said, scratching the back of his head, 'None of you guys were actually...'**

**'Well, that's because, we like, went on this monthly tour thing,' Daisy interjected, 'Like, as the Sensational Sisters, I mean.'"**

"And she didn't tell him, or leave a note on the door or something? Or even tell someone else, who then could have told him?" Brock noted.

**"Ash saw Misty flush at this, looking away.**

**'Yeah, we had fans abroad who like, really wanted to see our shows,' Violet added, 'So we did a couple in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Isshu's like, our last stop actually! These last few weeks have been like, so busy!'**

**'I know! I like, never knew we were so popular!' Lily said affectedly.'"**

"I never met your sisters, do they really sound like that?" asked Brendan.

"Not really, they don't," Misty replied. (#2)

"So what's with the odd way they talk?" Kenny asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

**"'Wait, wait, wait,' Ash cut them off, 'I know you guys keep going on tours and stuff – but what about Misty?'**

**At this, Misty suddenly buried her face in her hands. Gary was silent, his sharp eyes flicking between both Ash and Misty, as he slowly munched on a piece of toast.**

**'Pi?' Pikachu mentioned, prodding Misty, 'Pikachupi?'"**

"What am I saying?" Pikachu asked.

**"You don't like, know?" Daisy asked, sounding shocked, "Misty's like, the fourth Sensational Sister!"**

"Well, Misty accomplished something, and now her sisters allow her in the family business," Ash said with a smile. "But how do I feel about it?"

"**Gary looked impressed. Ash snorted into his eggs."**

Everyone remained silent, looking at Ash. He took a deep breath and said calmly, "I laughed in my eggs? What kind of a friend am I? Not only am I a slob, but now I'm a jerk? Misty gets acknowledged by her sisters, a feeling I know best, and I laugh at her? I should be proud of her instead of laughing at her. I bet the next thing I will say is that Misty doesn't like girly things, I bet so."

They all glanced at Ash. They wouldn't have been surprised if that actually happened in the story.

"**Misty looked up sharply at this.**

**'What's so funny?' she demanded."**

"Uh-oh, she heard him," May said to no one in particular.

**"'You're a Sensational Sister?' he snickered, 'Come on Misty. Gimme a break!'"**

"Ash would never say that, he'd be happy for her, not saying such a hurtful thing," May demanded.

**"'What are you implying I'm not good enough to be one or something?' she shot back, glaring at him.**

**'Geez, Misty, again with the assumptions. I'm not implying anything, okay,' Ash defended, waving his hands, 'It's just – you were always kind of,' he searched for the correct words, words that would not incite her into whipping out her mallet (if she still carried it)."**

"Of course, he would love it," Hilda smirked.

"Hey, I/he would not!" Ash/May retorted.

Hilda stared at May, who sunk into her seat.

**"'What exactly?' Misty growled impatiently.**

**'Well, you're kind of tomboyish, if you know what I mean,' Ash said."**

"Uh-oh, melodrama," Brock warned.

"I am a tomboy, I always will be, if I'm actually going to get hurt by the truth, it just adds drama that is really unnecessary," Misty ranted.

**"'I –' Misty began, but then stopped, her face suddenly falling.**

**She stood up hastily, and Ash thought he saw her eyes sparkle strangely.**

**'Misty,' he began, wondering what he'd said wrong."**

"He didn't really do anything wrong," Dawn said.

**"He'd been truthful! She'd always been tomboyish from the very start! He hadn't been insulting her this time.**

**'Excuse me; I'll be back in a minute,' Misty said softly, suddenly leaving the table, her long hair swaying behind her."**

Barry groaned loudly. "The melodrama, Ash didn't hurt her feelings. Besides, out of all the girls, Misty is the biggest tomboy out of all of them. And I don't care about her hair!"

"And if I was hurt by those words, then me having the title of Tomboyish Mermaid would be for nothing," Misty added.

"**There was an awkward silence, and Ash saw three identical furious expressions fixated on him.**

**'What?' he cried defensively."**

"He did nothing wrong, it's just making Ash look like the bad guy!" May shouted.

"'**Ash, you absolute moron,' Gary finally said, shaking his head, before getting up as well. He followed the direction Misty had left."**

"He wasn't being a moron, it's the truth!" Max shouted as well. "He yells at him for telling the truth, but not laughing at her?"

**"'Hey, where are you going?' Ash began, panicking, and he began to get up as well, but Daisy's hand on his wrist stopped him.**

**'Like, leave her alone,' Daisy scolded, 'You've upset her enough already...'**

**'Yeah, you're cute, but you're like, totally stupid, you know,' Violet added."**

Misty clutched her fists. "These versions of my sisters have no right to call him cute and then stupid."

"And what, they finally let her in and respect her enough to call Ash out for something he didn't do wrong. The writer is putting too much drama and really, we're not sorry for Misty because we want to get to the plot already!" Bianca yelled frantically.

"Bianca's right, we'll never get to Ash's first Unova capture or badge," Hilda said, placing her hands to her face.

**"'What?' Ash exclaimed, 'What did I say wrong! Misty's always been a tomboy, and proud of it! That's not a bad thing! I mean, I like her fine enough the way she is!'"**

"Then why did he laugh at her?" Brendan asked.

"**Daisy sighed, though her expression softened.**

**'Like Ash, you may not have noticed – but – Misty isn't the same anymore...'"**

"They're the ones who are blind," May said.

**"'Whaddya mean?' Ash demanded, 'Course she is! She was ready to clobber me a few seconds back. I could sense the killing intent, and trust me, that was totally her!'**

**'Ash, she's not a scrawny little tomboy anymore,' Violet stressed, 'You of all people should realize that...'"**

"Something like would be appropriate drama if this didn't have the Unova plot wasn't there waiting to be used," Misty said. "And I can't just suddenly change just like that!"

"And what do you mean, me of all people?" Ash yelled.

**"'Huh? What do you mean me of all people?'"**

Ash sweatdropped; he should have seen that line coming.

**"'You still don't understand her, do you?' Lily asked meaningfully, and when he shot her a bemused look, she shook her head regretfully.**

**'What's going on?' Ash demanded, 'Why are you three acting like there's something wrong with Misty? And – why the heck did she become a Sensational Sister anyway? I thought she wanted to become a Water Pokémon Master!'"**

"I still do, I just have family business to attend to," Misty explained.

**"'Look Ash,' Daisy said, suddenly serious, 'Misty didn't really want to become a Sensational Sister, and technically she isn't a fully-fledged one. It's just that before our tour, Lily sprained her ankle, and couldn't like, perform. We needed a replacement, and Misty, was like perfect for it. She was only there temporarily, just for this tour...'**

**'Though we'd let her stay on longer, obviously,' Violet added, 'I mean, our fans like, totally love her. It's just – she doesn't want to do it. And it's not like we'd force her into something...'"**

"But they did force her into this," Kenny said.

**"'You forced her into leaving me,' Ash said heatedly, remembering the time all those years back when Misty had been forced to leave the group."**

"Why is he still stuck on the past?" May asked.

**"He'd cried then, he remembered. Her leaving had always hurt him most – he didn't cry when May left, or when Dawn left, or even when Brock left."**

Everyone looked to Ash. The young sixteen year old trainer didn't look like one to cry when Misty left, as opposed to Dawn, May, Max, and Brock leaving. They wanted to get the truth from their friend, not this writer.

"I didn't cry that much!" Ash explained loudly. "I'll admit, I was really emotional back then, but that was back then! And I cried when both of them left, not only Misty!"

**"'Now don't you think you're being a bit selfish,' Lily said, slightly teasingly."**

"If she wants him to take her seriously, she shouldn't use that tone with him," Dawn said.

**"'Selfish? Me? You forced her to come back to the gym so you could go on a stupid world cruise,' Ash said bitterly, 'She didn't want to leave and babysit the gym, but you left her with no choice!'"**

"Maybe Lily was selfish, but Ash is no better," Gary said. "This story's Ash, I mean."

**"'Look Ash,' Daisy spoke up, 'I admit, we'd been rather selfish and vain then. But you have to realize, being an actress model, is like, a lot of work. But I do think it was unfair that Misty had to leave because of us – which is why now, actually, Lily, Violet and I were thinking...'**

**She paused, exchanging a look with her sisters, who nodded encouragingly.**

**'We were thinking that we'd let Misty go on her own, and follow her own dreams after this tour. We'd take after the gym. Our battling has improved a lot, thanks to her, so we can like, do it.'"**

"How good are they, Misty?" Max asked.

"Not too bad, they can hold their own," Misty replied.

"Ash in this story is so selfish; Misty isn't his, that is, until we see who she picks," Delia said.

"Yeah, but Daisy and the others were too. Misty returned to the gym because of their world tour, but who's the victim? All this drama really isn't helping." Hilbert said, eating a sandwich.

"I agree, but at least they learned their lesson, but Ash didn't," Leaf said, earning her a glare from the raven-haired Unova League Champion (#3).

**"'And today we met you,' Violet went on, "And I think it's like, fated... Misty can totally travel with you again, if you want her to...'**

**Ash froze, his heart skipping a beat, thoughts rushing through his mind.**

**Misty – could come back – and travel – with him?"**

May wasn't enjoying this at all. "We're close to the finishing the first half and we're still on the Ash/Misty drama," she said.

"Again, this should have been wrapped up quickly, and we haven't even made it to Gary and Misty yet," Brock added.

**"'Ash! Ash!' Lily cried, snapping a finger in front of his face, 'Hey! Earth to Ash!'**

**'Y-yeah, sorry,' Ash muttered, shaking his head."**

"It's not like me to space out at the thought of traveling with Misty!" Ash yelled.

**"'You know, we're not letting out little sister travel with you until you like, apologize for what you said earlier,' Daisy said sternly.**

**'What? I didn't say anything!'"**

"This is dragging on," Hilbert said.

**"'You hurt her feelings,' Violet admonished him, 'And you better make up for it!'**

**'While you're at it, I'd suggest you ask her if she wants to like, join you on your journey again, too,' Lily added."**

"Isn't that what they were about to do?" Max asked.

**"'Oh and Ash,' Violet called, but Ash had already left his half-eaten plate of food, and raced away, in a hurry to talk to his friend and relay the good news."**

"Ash would never leave food behind," Misty said. (#4)

**"'Leave it, Vi,' Daisy said, reading her sister's thoughts, 'Don't think Misty would be too happy if we spilled out her old secrets...'"**

"What secrets?" Misty yelled out.

**"'Yeah, you're probably right,' Violet shrugged, reaching for the maple syrups, 'Hope they sort things out. He's a cute kid, you know...'**

**'Not as sexy as that Gary Oak, though,' Lily said dreamily."**

"I don't care what they think of him!" May yelled, before Iris turned to him.

"Yet you care what people think of Ash?" she asked, laughing.

"I-I..." May began, before heading to a corner.

"She will be the first of many occupants," Iris smirked.

**"'Yeah well,' Daisy began, but then shook her head, reaching for a tray, 'Pancakes?'"**

They all looked at each other. Why was this in the story? What did this have to do with the plot?

**"::::::"**

Another round of collective groans was made by the group.

**"When Gary found Misty, she was sitting in the little garden outside the Pokémon center, staring at the makeshift pool. Misty was crouched by the poolside, dipping a single finger inside the water. A school of Pokémon – Goldeen and Finneon – were splashing about inside it. Gary couldn't see Misty's face, which was obscured by her hair."  
**

"Time out, shouldn't it be Frillish or any other water Pokémon? What's with the one Kanto and Sinnoh Pokémon? Pokémon from other regions are extremely rare in the main Unova," Bianca said.

Cheren face palmed at the writer's mistake. "She's not even trying, is she? Everyone knows this."

"Gary got there before me?" Ash asked. "This won't be good."

**"For once in his life, he didn't know how to approach her.**

**He was usually an expert on women – but Misty Waterflower wasn't like most women. Gary hesitated slightly, before Umbreon, who'd been rubbing against his side suddenly bounded forward."**

"Not like any other girls, what a corny romantic thing to say in this situation. It's so obvious Gary's falling for her," May said.

**"Gary opened his mouth to call Umbreon back, but the Pokémon scampered towards Misty. Misty turned slightly, and Gary's heart fluttered as a smile lit her beautiful face."**

"Why am I running up to her?" hissed a voice from behind Gary. It was a Pokemon that had a sleek black body with a pair of crimson cat or fox-like eyes and yellow bands on its long, pointed ears and bushy, foxlike tail. Umbreon's forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. "Why do I have to be in this story!"

**"'Umbreon,' she gushed, 'Hello! Aren't you a cutie!'**

**Umbreon purred, nuzzling against her, and Misty giggled. She then seemed to notice Gary's presence, and turned, her striking eyes meeting his."**

"I don't want to hear this," Umbreon said.

**"'Hey,' Gary greeted, walking towards her, his hands in his pockets.**

**'Um – hi, Gary,' she nodded back, and Gary felt his pulse quicken.**

**'Is he yours?' she asked, gesturing to the Umbreon.**

**'She,' Gary corrected gently.**

**'Oops,' Misty muttered.**

**'No problem. I've had her for years, you know. Ever since she was a baby Eevee.'"**

"Hey Gary, how could an Eevee beat Pikachu?" Misty asked.

Gary looked paniced at this. With Eletrivire and all his old Pokémon, they were trained really well, but his Eevee back then, well, he couldn't really explain.

"I think we should just leave that behind," Gary answered.

Everyone was wondering what the young researcher was hiding, but Professor Oak continued reading.

**"'She's really sweet,' Misty complimented, petting Umbreon's head, 'You don't mind, do you?' she asked, almost as an afterthought."**

**'Of course not,' Gary said softly, coming to lean down next to her, his fingers stroking Umbreon's glossy black fur."**

"I don't want to hear this!" Max said, repeating Umbreon.

**"'C'mere sweetheart,' he called softly, 'Come to Gary...'"**

Brock excused himself with Croagunk hot on his trail.

"Max, cover your ears," Professor Oak warned, before continuing:** "Umbreon purred again, snuggling up against Gary's chest, and he leaned down, kissing the black head."**

Umbreon rushed behind Brock and Croagunk, leaving the others behind.

**"Thank you, he thought inwardly, for starting a conversation between us."**

"Looks like we'll be sitting through this for a while, right everyone?" Iris asked, rolling her eyes.

**"He then noticed Misty was looking at him, an odd expression on her face."**

"Uh-oh," Gary muttered.

**"It took him a while to figure out what it was, but Gary had always been able to understand girls well, and he smirked slightly at realization.**

**Guess I'll just have to show my affection around the Pokémon more often, then..."**

"Ash shows affection around Pokemon and Misty hasn't shown this much interest in him because of it," Brock said, having come back with Umbreon and Croagunk. "What's Gary got that he doesn't?"

"I got ten badges from Kanto," Gary began. "I also had a car, and cheerleaders - can't say I'm proud of them, though."

"Oak, your ego is showing again," Leaf taunted.

**"'You can pet her, you know,' he said, and Misty obliged.**

**'She likes you,' Gary observed, 'She doesn't usually let many people touch her. She's never actually run towards someone before either.'**

**'Well, I'm honored,' Misty muttered, blushing."**

"I think my Pokémon would want to be touched by friendly people, just saying," Gary pointed out.

**"They petted the Pokémon for a few more moments, Umbreon enjoying the affection being lavished upon it. Suddenly, Gary felt Misty's fingers brush against his."**

"How cliched," Hilda said.

**"It was electrifying, though it was barely a feather touch, and it was like he'd been thunder-waved, only rather pleasantly,"**

"Great, I'm a masochist, too," Gary said, gritting his teeth.

**"He froze, and Misty did as well for a few seconds, before resuming the petting as if nothing had happened."**

"Can we get to the plot now?" Tracey asked.

"I think you're forgetting, there is no plot," Hilbert said.

**"'I'm sorry about what Ash said to you earlier,' Gary finally said aloud."**

"Why didn't he do this earlier?" Bianca asked. "And it wasn't even his fault."

**"Misty looked surprised.**

**'Why are you apologizing?' she asked.**

**'Because you're feeling bad,' Gary said sincerely.**

**It was probably the first time he'd ever said anything sincerely to a girl."**

Gary frowned. This writer was really making him look bad.

**"Misty smiled, her eyes not meeting his.**

**'Thanks,' she mumbled.**

**'And you shouldn't let Ash get you down,' Gary continued, 'He's just too blinded by Pokémon to see what's right in front of him.'"**

"That's an outright lie, Ash cares about both humans and Pokémon, the writer should know that too!" Dawn shouted.

Ash felt astonished. "Thanks, Dawn."

**"'What do you mean?' Misty asked, stiffening slightly.**

**Their hands brushed again, though this time, it was on purpose, and Gary lifted a finger, trailing it lightly across her wrist."**

"This is going nowhere good," Leaf said.

**"'It's obvious why they made you a Sensational Sister,' Gary said, 'You're far more beautiful than all three of them put together.'**

**Misty inhaled sharply at this, her cheeks tinged bright red."**

"I can't believe Misty is falling for him _already_, they just got to know each other. Ash should be the one cheering her up," Brock said.

"If all this is, is just egoshipping, then why put in pokeshipping, it's an unbalanced recipe," Cilan said.

**"'Y-you don't mean that,' she stammered.**

**Gary slipped his fingers around hers, raising her hand slightly.**

**'I do,' he said, looking straight into her eyes."**

"No he doesn't!" Ash yelled, and everyone stared at him. "Oh, sorry. Continue."

**"'Oh – well – thanks, I guess,' Misty murmured, and though he could tell she was entranced, she seemed rather uncomfortable as well.**

**Maybe I should take it slower?"**

"And Gary is falling for her too. I can't really call this a love triangle, it's feels like one of those bad romantic books," said May.

**"However, the moment, if there had been any, was shattered, by a loud cry of "MISTY!" in that annoying puerile voice which grated Gary's nerves."**

"My voice is not annoying!" Ash yelled sternly.

**"Misty and Gary both turned abruptly, facing a rather shocked (and slightly angry-looking) Ash Ketchum."**

"Why would I be so angry, unless I heard what Gary said about me," Ash wondered. "But then I should have confronted him earlier."

**"He was staring at them, brows furrowed, fists clenched.**

**'M-Misty,' he said again, though his tone was softer this time, more desolate, 'Can I talk to you – alone?'"**

"Why can't I talk to her with Gary there? It's not like he'd act like a jerk, and even if he did, Misty would tell himoff...wouldn't she?" Ash asked.

**"Misty pulled her hand away from Gary's, fidgeting with her fingers.**

**'Uh – yeah, sure Ash,' she muttered."**

"Finally Ash turns up, maybe he'll fix his mistake - which wasn't a mistake in the first place - instead of just adding drama!" Barry cheered.

**"Gary stood up, smirking.**

**'I'll see you later, beautiful,' he said, throwing her a wink in full view of Ash.**

**Misty blushed profusely at this, and Ash looked ready to set his Pokémon on him."**

"Why would I want to do something like that, am I really that angry?" Ash asked.

**"Gary sauntered away, but not before Ash grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back.**

**'What in the name of Arceus are you doing, Oak?' he hissed."**

"That's not very nice of me," Ash muttered.

**"Gary just grinned, flipping his sunglasses over his eyes.**

**'Don't tell me you're scared of a little competition, Ketchum,' he teased, before pulling away from Ash's grip and strutting off, shooting one last look at Misty."**

"Great, we're fighting over a girl. This is going to drag on, right, Ash?" Gary asked Ash. Ash sighed, agreeing with him.

**"She was look after him, a mixture of adoration and confusion on her face.**

**Gary loved it."**

"I don't care!" Barry yelled.

**"Score one Oak. You can't catch 'em all, Ketchum!"**

Everyone just groaned. What did "catch 'em all" have to do with this story?

**"::::::"**

And speaking of groaning, another bad line break appeared.

Go, Professor Oak!

What will Professor Oak do!

Professor Oak scrolled down!

**"Ash was furious. He wanted to pound something. He wanted to call back his Charizard and flamethrower all the hair of Gary's Mew-damned head.**

"My, my, violent, aren't we?" Leaf teased.

**"What was that asshole doing? And had he been holding Misty's hand?"**

"And jealous, to boot," Bianca added.

**"The sneaky little Seviper! Ash loathed him, more than the entire Team Rocket!"**

"Why were we mentioned? Why is he comparing us to Gary?" James whined.

**"Still, there wasn't time for that now – Misty was staring at him, and she deserved answers.**

**He walked towards her, feeling rather awkward, before sitting down on the grass next to her.**

**Misty diverted her eyes to the water ahead; it was so like her, really, looking to the water for comfort.**

**'So – uh –Misty,' Ash began, jamming his hands into his pockets, 'I wanted to talk to you about two things, actually...'"**

"Which no one cares about," Hilbert said. "Seriously, how long is this gonna drag on?"

**"She looked at him expectantly, not saying a word.**

**'Um – the first is – about what I said back at the table – you kinda misunderstood... I mean, you totally misinterpreted it, Misty, 'cause that isn't what I meant when I said all that stuff,' he rambled."**

"Gee, I wonder what he really meant," Leaf said sarcastically.

**"'What did you mean then?' she asked sharply, turning to him."**

"I don't think I wanna know," Misty said."

**"Ash quelled under her gaze, but swallowed, and continued.**

**'I was shocked when they said they'd made you a Sensational Sister, I won't deny it, Misty. But it's not 'cause I don't think you're capable or anything, 'cause I do. I mean, I remember watching you at the underwater ballet years ago when you were a mermaid, and you'd been pretty amazing back then-'"**

"This whole scene with Ash and Misty would be nice if it wasn't the whole chapter. This really dragged on," Dawn admitted.

"And really, no one cares about who picks who," Max added. "We want the Unova plot!"

**"'Um – the first is – about what I said back at the table – you kinda misunderstood... I mean, you totally misinterpreted it, Misty, 'cause that isn't what I meant when I said all that stuff,' he rambled.**

**'What did you mean then?' she asked sharply, turning to him."**

"Oh, Arceus, they're going to fight _again_," Kenny said, displeased.

**"Ash quelled under her gaze, but swallowed, and continued.**

**'I was shocked when they said they'd made you a Sensational Sister, I won't deny it, Misty. But it's not 'cause I don't think you're capable or anything, 'cause I do. I mean, I remember watching you at the underwater ballet years ago when you were a mermaid, and you'd been pretty amazing back then-'"**

"I want the Unova plot now," Brendan said.

**"Misty blushed at this, but Ash didn't notice, continuing his little speech, staring at the ground."**

"I should have noticed her blushing!" Ash yelled, eliciting a few laughs from the crowd.

**"'It's just I thought you wanted to be a Water Pokémon Master. That's what you'd always wished for before, right? And I didn't think you were the type to give up a dream so easily, especially when it's such an awesome dream, and you were such a great trainer...'**

**Ash finally looked up, to see Misty smiling at him. He felt warm, but pleasurably so."**

"I did not want to hear that," Brock said.

**"'You really mean it?" she asked, sounding delighted, "You really think I'm a great trainer?"**

**"Of course you are," Ash exclaimed, "I mean, I know we used to fight about it, but I always respected you as a trainer, Misty! And no offense to your sisters, but you were always tons better than them, and not just in training!"**

**"What do you mean?" Misty asked softly, but Ash bit his tongue and chose not to answer the question.**

**"And about the tomboy comment – well you'd always acted like one. But I'd never meant it as an insult, you know. Just 'cause you're a tomboy doesn't mean you're not a girl, Misty."**

"That's true; a tomboy will always be a girl at heart, No matter what." Hilda said before taking a bit of brownies.

**"..."**

Professor Oak read that as "dot, dot, dot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked.

"I think it means "no comment," Cheren answered.

"Well, that didn't need to be there," Max responsed.

**"'Yeah, moving on,' Ash continued, not quite liking the awkward silence that had suddenly split the atmosphere, 'I needed to ask you something...'"**

"Will he ask if we can get to the Unova plot?" Meowth asked.

**"'Yes?'**

**Ash fidgeted for a moment, before finally mustering up the courage to ask the question he'd been longing to.**

**'So your sisters told me that they don't really need you at the gym anymore,' he began, missing the slight widening of Misty's eyes at this statement, 'And I was wondering if – if – you'd like to travel with me again?'"**

"Way to get my hopes up," Meowth said sadly.

**"He looked up at her hopefully, wondering why she looked so shocked.**

**'Hey!' Ash snapped his fingers in front of her face, 'Misty! Stop spacing out on me!'**

**Misty shook her head, blinking.**

**'Wait – what did you say?'"**

"I wasn't even listening to him. Terrific," Misty muttered.

**"'I asked if you'd like to travel with me again. Geez, Misty, if you need more convincing I could always get Pikachu to fry your bike for you again,' Ash joked, trying to dispel the tension and wondering why it suddenly seemed like he was asking her on a date or something weird like that."**

"Why would I want to fry her bike for the second time, I would never threaten anyone to come with me with that," Ash protested. "And again, why am I still bringing up the past?"

"I have to agree," Max said. "Why not let sleeping Houndooms lie?"

**"'Don't you dare!' Misty snapped, before her face relaxed slightly.**

**She seemed to be contemplating his offer, and Ash was rather disappointed that she hadn't agreed instantly."**

"She's really taking that seriously?" Gary asked.

**"'What exactly did my sisters say?' she finally asked, and Ash couldn't help but sulk.**

**'I told you already!' he said petulantly, 'They don't need you at the gym anymore! They can handle the battling and stuff, so you're free to travel and fulfill your actual dream!'"**

"Why is she sounding so sad? Shouldn't she be happy?" May asked.

"More importantly, why not ask them to see if he's telling the truth?" Hilda added.

**"'...oh.'**

**'...Misty!'**

**'What?' Misty snapped, glaring at him again."**

"Now what did I do?" Ash asked.

**"'Well, will you come, or must I resort to drastic measures?'**

**'Big words, Ash,' Misty smirked.**

**'Misty!'**

**'Hey, I didn't know you wanted me that badly,' Misty teased."**

"I don't want her!" Ash shouted.

**"'Hey – I – I don't – you – ugh!' Ash bumbled, blushing furiously, 'Don't say things like that!'**

**Misty giggled, and Ash's heart quickened slightly.**

**She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling happily.**

**'Of course I'll come, Ash,' she said softly, and for some inexplicable reason Ash was overcome by an urge to hug her."**

Ash yelled, practically tearing his hair out. "Can we just get to a gym battle or something?"

**"He didn't of course, but grinned widely instead.**

**'That's great!' Ash said joyously, 'Just like old times!'**

**'...yes, Ash, just like old times,' Misty murmured.**

**'Come on!' he said, 'Let's head back in and tell Pikachu the good news!'"  
**

"Where was I this whole story?" Pikachu asked.

"Pushed to the background in favor of more of this crap," Piplup answered.

**"Misty pushed herself off the grass, dusted her shorts and nodded, and the duo walked back into the Pokémon Center, reunited and travelling partners once again, after years."**

"Please tell me we're close to the end," May said, groaning from boredom.

**"::::::"**

"I stand corrected," May said, sweat dropping.

**"'Pika Pikachu!' Pikachu said excited, expressing his approval at Misty's rejoining them."**

Pikachu also sweat dropped.

**"They were back at the Pokémon Center, finishing off the remaining morsels of their breakfast. It was nearly like old times, with the exception of Brock and Togepi who weren't there, rather unfortunately."**

"Why is she bringing up Togepi?" Misty asked.

"And no one asked Brock if he wanted to come. Of course, he's pursuing his goal, but still," Max added.

**"'Thanks, Pikachu,' Misty smiled, petting the rodent, 'So Ash, when do we get started?'"**

Pikachu looked away from Misty.

**"'Whenever you're rested, gorgeous, I'm sure you must be tired,' was the smooth response, 'I'm glad you're travelling with us, by the way.'"**

"That's not something Ash would say," May pointed out.

**"'Huh?' Misty whirled around."**

"Ash is right next to her!" May yelled.

**"Ash clenched his fists, livid, scowling at the intruder."**

"Oh, look who it is," she spat.

**"'You're not tagging along, Gary,' he seethed, mentally concocting ways in which he could get rid of this pestilential menace."**

"Didn't I ask them to travel together?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, yes you did," James answered.

**"'Why not?' Gary feigned hurt, as he comfortably settled down on the chair opposite Ash, next to Misty, 'I thought we agreed to be travelling partners, Ash.'"**

"I'm getting a strange feeling we're close to the end of this chapter," Pikachu said.

"How can you tell?" asked Piplup.

"Watch and see," Pikachu replied.

**"'Oh, you two were travelling together?' Misty asked, sounding genuinely curious, 'I thought it was just a coincidence that you were both here! Seems I was wrong, though that's kind of unexpected, don't you think?'**

**'You weren't wrong, Misty,' Ash hastily covered up, 'Gary's just messing around. I'd never travel with a loser like him; we just bumped into each other. Anyways, let's go!'"**

"But Professor Oak asked him to travel with Gary, why's he's lying in front of them?" asked Brock.

**"He suddenly jumped up, his hand on Misty's wrist, with the full intention of dragging her away.**

**'Hold it, Ashy-boy,' Gary drawled, his hands more adroitly finding Misty's own, causing her to blush, 'You don't need to be shy!'**

**He turned to Misty.**

**'Gramps asked me to accompany Ash, help him out, you know. I'm going to be researching Pokémon species in Isshu anyway, and I'm a pro at reading maps, plus a great cook!'"**

"Show-off," Brock muttered.

"I can read maps too!" Ash yelled. "I just don't usually need them!"

**"He winked at her, and Ash let out a strangled sound like an angry Growlithe.**

**Pikachu's cheeks sparked slightly."**

"What did Gary do to any of them?" Dawn asked.

**"'Oh,' Misty looked confused, 'Well we'll probably need a cook since Brock isn't here any longer-'**

**'Trust me, Misty; he's no way as good as Brock-' Ash cut in."**

"While that's true, it's still not nice," Brock said.

**"'Shut up, loser-' Gary interjected, rolling his eyes."**

**"Why does everyone call each other 'losers' all the time?" Brendan asked. "It's getting really annoying."**

"If you think that's bad, you will get tired of certain other words," Gary told him.

"Which ones?" Max asked, but Professor Oak immediately continued.

**"And Ash, since you're direction-impaired, it may just help that-"**

"I can read a map, thank you very much!" Ash shouted.

"And why is it more old news, can't the writer move on?" May asked.

**"'Hey! Speak for yourself! You can't find yourself in a mirror!'**

**'Ha! Direction-impaired, huh, Ashy-boy?'**

**'Hey! That's my insult for you bike-wrecker!'**

**'Screw you Gary, this is our fight, stay out of it-'**

**'Suck it, Ash-'"**

"This is lame," Barry said.

**"'Yeah Gary, don't worry yourself with this idiot-'**

**'MISTY!'**

**'Whatever you say, sweetheart...'**

**'...'"**

"Again, those dots do not need to be there," Max said.

**"'GARY!'**

**'What Ashy-boy? Stop sulking, and let's just go.'"**

"Hey writer, stop stalling the plot before I fine you!" Barry retorted.

**"::::::"**

"This whole thing was a real pain, the plot didn't advance at all," Cheren said.

**"Somehow or the other, much to Ash's displeasure, and Gary's great pleasure, it was decided that the trio would travel through Isshu together: Ash, Misty and Gary.**

**The rest of the day was spent in relative relaxation. Misty was with her sisters in their room most of the time, packing and getting her Pokémon sorted. Ash could hear them yelling at each other, as Misty furiously battled for the rightful custody of her Pokémon.**

**It was always something along the line of-"**

"Why do they need your Pokemon, anyway?" Iris asked Misty, who shrugged.

**"'NO! Gyarados is MINE! I trained him and you can't even control him!'**

**'But like, Misty, he's the strongest and we like, need him!'**

**'He won't even listen to you! Besides, he likes me more!'**

**'What about Corsola?'**

**'Don't you dare try taking my Corsola! I caught her, damnit!'**

**'She likes being at the gym-'**

**'Well she likes travelling with me more, don't you Corsola?'**

**'Cor! Corsola!'**

**'Oh but you can have Psyduck!'"**

"Why me?" Psyduck yelled, blowing everyone (and the snacks) away with psychic energy. Cilan went into full-rage mode and started to wail on everyone.

"Hey, calm down, Griff-OW!" Meowth yelled. (#5)

After the lab was cleaned up and more snacks were made (much to Cilan and Brock's dismay), Misty stared at Psyduck.

"How did you do that?" Misty asked. "Was this story that headache inducing?"

**"'Like, no thanks! Hey, what about Starmie?'**

**And so on and so forth..."**

"Don't your sisters have their own Pokémon to use?" asked Max.

"Yes, they do," Misty responded.

**"Misty's sisters left in the evening, though Lily seemed rather reluctant for some reason. Ash noticed her eyeing Gary, and almost wished she'd take him away if she so obviously was attracted to him. But she didn't, and Gary was left with Ash and Misty, and though Ash was thrilled beyond reason to have Misty back, he had never anticipated having to share her with Gary Oak of all people."**

"Here we go again with the jealousy thing," Leaf snickered.

**"It was a thought that tormented him throughout dinner, as he watched Gary flirt incessantly with Misty. Though his flirting was a lot more subtle than normal, and Misty didn't exactly flirt back or get starry-eyed like the other girls, she didn't mallet him into oblivion either, something which would have pleased Ash immensely had she done it."**

"Why would he want me to pound Gary anyway?" Misty asked. "I have no reason to do so if he's complimenting me, even if he is a flirt."

**"When they went to bed (Misty in a separate room), Ash finally spoke to Gary, wondering why his heart pounded so weirdly.**

**'Hey Gary?' he whispered over the pillow barricade that had been constructed to palliate the trauma of having to share a single bed.**

**'What?' Gary's muffled voice came from the other side.**

**'Do you – like Misty romantically?' Ash asked, not at all liking the sound of the words that spilled out of his mouth."**

"Considering how nice he's becoming with her, I think so," Drew answered. "But why does it matter to him?"

**"'Don't you think it's rather early for you to be asking me that question?' Gary asked back, and Ash grit his teeth in frustration."**

"Don't you mean 'rather late'?" Leaf turned to the Researcher and laughed again.

**"'Seriously, Gary! Stop messing around. Do you?'**

**He heard Gary chuckle, and felt like punching him.**

**'Sorry, Ashy-boy,' Gary teased, 'But that's for me to know and her to find out...'**

**'Huh?' Ash's stomach plummeted.**

**'G'night Ash.'**

**BAM!"**

"Finally!" Max yelled. "Something interesting!"

**"'Hey! Don't throw pillows at me you imbecile!'"**

Max sweat dropped. Once again, he had set his hopes up too high.

"He's seventeen - though he really should be fifteen - and he's throwing a pillow at Gary, so immature," Iris said.

**"'Night asshole,' was Ash's grumpy response, as he turned over, fuming inwardly."**

"But Gary didn't do anything, he was just trying to sleep," Brendan pointed out.

**"His eyes stung and he felt horribly apprehensive and he had no idea why."**

"Why'd you stop, Professor?" Dawn asked.

"That was end of the chapter before the author's note," Professor Oak explained.

Barry screamed. "This chapter just dragged on, I can't believe it. This writer will be fined big time!"

"All this was, was just melodrama throughout the whole chapter!" Drew shouted.

"No one was themselves and the writer doesn't know us at all!" Gary shouted, giving his thoughts.

Professor Oak decided to read the author's note.

"**A/N – Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy! Anyways, hoped you all liked this and please review! Thanks to all those who have so far! Ego-shippy moments for you =) Plus some poke for the few who asked!"**

"This whole chapter was just Egoshipping, what was the point?" May grumbled.

"Shippy, what is she, ten?" Kenny asked.

"**Also, the ending isn't certain, as I have mentioned, so please vote and let me know whether you'd prefer poke or ego shipping. So far, more people have asked for ego, which is why this chapter contains hints of both but is currently tilting in ego's favor. So yeah, let me know! I'll write whatever you guys prefer! I'm currently changing the characters in this story to just 'Misty/Kasumi' since I don't know the shipping yet!**

**xx**

**HQ"**

She didn't even plan the ending, or this story. Look how much we just sat through and we haven't even made it to the first gym yet!" Ash complained.

"The writer isn't very fair on my son; he might not get a happy ending," Delia said sadly.

"Not fair on any of us. No Iris, no me, no Juniper, no Hilbert, no Bianca, Cheren, Trip, not even N. This is not a Unova story, it's just a Kanto/Johto story," Hilda said softly, tears falling from her eyes. "The writer doesn't care for my home…"

Hilda began to cry and wrapped her arms around Bianca who responded by patting her softly on the back. Hilbert clutched his fist.

"She made her cry. That's not fair."

"Hilda..." Everyone said quietly.

They all waited for Hilda to stop crying as the Kanto Professor got the next chapter ready.

* * *

#1: Apparently, the rating and some of the dialogue was changed, but the version I have is the uncensored, K-rated version.

#2: The sisters do not sound like that in the original version.

#3: Ash won the Unova League in my canon.

#4: Ash has left food behind before (in Gotta Catch Ya Later!), but Misty wasn't there at the time.

#5: He was about to say "Griffith", which is a reference to Cilan's voice actor (Jason Griffith).


	16. Chapter 16

People helping with this chapter: OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

Looks like this didn't have to be split into two parts after all. Future chapters will most likely be split, though.

* * *

Everyone waited for Hilda to feel better. They all felt bad for her.

"You okay, Hilda?" Ash asked.

She nodded, eating some ice cream to show she was feeling better. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to break down like that, you'd think a hero of Unova would be a lot tougher than that."

"Well it's a good thing you're okay, that matters," Ash assured her.

Professor Oak decided to read the third chapter, which was titled: "Gary was here, Ash is a loser!".

Gary groaned, remembering that line far too well.

**"A/N – Sorry for the long wait! I was somewhat uninspired,"**

"Should have stopped the moment she was uninspired," Max said.

**"and I had no time with exams and university applications and stuff!"**

"She has more important things to do, yet she's wasting time writing this?" May said.

**(Yeah, I'm applying to uni and I write Pokémon – fun =D) Anyways, here's the next installment!"**

"I find that hard to believe," Iris said, and Axew nodded.

"And what's 'uni', does she mean University?" Brock corrected.

"**Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I really appreciated every one of them!"**

"We don't," Tracey said.

**"Honestly, I was losing interest in this for a bit, but you all were so sweet, so I had to write more! And now I'm back."**

"I can't believe people like this story!" Barry shrieked, causing everyone to jump.

"She should have stopped when she lost interest," Dawn said, nearly parroting Max.

"**One thing – they recently got the English name for Isshu. It's called Unova. Oops. =P"**

Everyone turned to all of the Unova natives, who looked confused. Unova has always had the same name...didn't it?

**"They've also renamed some of the cities. Like Hiun became Castelia. I've tried to incorporate that into my fic, but for most of it, Isshu will remain Isshu. Sorry, I'm just more comfortable with that, hope it doesn't bother and anime-watchers!"**

"But if she doesn't change it to the proper names, people will get confused," Hilda explained, before looking at an oddly written sentence. She read it aloud so everyone could hear it again. "'Hope it doesn't bother and anime-watchers', what's that mean?"

They all shrugged as Professor Oak continued:** "As for the Poke/Ego scenario. As of now:**

**Pokeshipping – 12 votes**

**Egoshipping – 11 votes"**

"I can't believe people are voting for who I should get together with!" Misty yelled.

"**Cast your votes! Voting goes on – probably for the next couple chapters!"**

"When will she learn that it's not nice to vote on who should get together with who?" Brock asked.

"**I just want to say one more thing which many of you seemed concerned about – if this fic ends up being egoshipping, I will NOT under any circumstances pair Ash up with Dawn."**

"Why not?" Dawn asked, and May stared at her. "What?"

"You want to be with him?" May asked.

"No! I was just curious," Dawn said, before continuing. "I could ask you the same thing..." She said that last part quietly so that only May could hear her.

**"Never. No. Yuck. Ugh."**

"What's wrong with us two together?" Dawn asked again.

**"Pearlshipping is blasphemous and ridiculous, in my opinion."**

"What's 'Pearlshipping'?" Dawn asked, though she had an idea of what it could have been.

"Why, dat's da romantic pairing between you and the twoip," Meowth said, and Dawn knew the cat was referring to Ash.

"WHAT?" she yelled, causing Meowth to step back.

"Hey, I never said it was c-c-canon!" Meowth stuttered. _'Uh-oh, I think I heard a bunch of Electrode self-destruct from the background,'_ he thought.

**"Sorry if that offends anyone else, but it's just a personal dislike."**

"That's no reason to keep us apart!" Dawn yelled, jolting up in her seat. Piplup joined her.

"Come on, guys, don't make me do this..." Pikachu begged.

**"It'll either be Pokéshipping with Gary and a hot chick"**

"I don't want to know _her _definition of a hot chick," James said.

**"(maybe Misty's sister"**

"That could be anyone!" Misty yelled. (#1)

**"or possibly even Dawn for him, I don't mind Cavaliershipping)"**

"I don't want Gary!" Dawn yelled, and Meowth held on to Brendan.

"Shot down again!" Misty cheered.

**"or Egoshipping with Ash becoming an awesome kickass master of a league."**

"At least one good thing will come out of it," Ash said excitedly, even though he knew the story would be overall bad.

"She didn't even mention me!" May yelled, and everyone (except for Misty and Dawn) cowered into a corner. "I should have a chance to be together with Ash, but she didn't even give me a chance!"

This would normally be the part where May was teased about her crush, but the rest of them were too scared/angry to care at the moment.

Dawn continued her rant, "I care about Ash too, so does everyone else! A personal dislike, sounds like every single one of us girls are 'in the way' of Pokeshipping. A lot of girls care for Ash, are they in the way? She's such a BRAT!"

It was now Misty's turn. "And what's the point of a Pokeshipping ending when moments between Ash and I are so one-sided? Its unbalanced and only certain people will like it!"

They nodded, still scared of the three girls as Professor Oak continued on. **"Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon."**

"We got it the first time!" everyone yelled.

**"::::::"**

Everyone groaned.

**"'Misty! Misty!' Ash cried, running down the stands towards the pool, catching his breath."**

"When did we get here?" Max asked.

**"'Ash,' she surveyed him, raising one red eyebrow, 'You're late.'"**

"Late for what?" Ash demanded to know.

**"'I'm so – sorry!' he panted, clutching his side, 'Did I miss the show?'"**

"What show, did we miss something?" Ash asked.

**"Misty flipped her green mermaid tail from the rock she was seated upon, showering droplets of water everywhere,"**

"My ears!" Brock yelled, covering them.

**"and cast him a rather disdainful look."**

"Misty's a mermaid, what's going on?" Barry asked quickly.

**"'No,' she said sarcastically, 'You didn't. The only reason the gym is completely empty is because we couldn't sell any tickets in the first place.'**

**'I'm so sorry!' Ash moaned, 'But – Pikachu – and Viridian forest – I got lost – and this Pinsir-'"**

Everyone looked flabbergasted. They were back in Kanto, but how did that happen?

**"'Save it, Ash,' Misty flicked her mermaid tail again,"**

"Enough with the mermaid tails!" Max yelled.

**"and Ash thought he saw something blue sparkle just above her hip, where the tail began, on the bare skin of her waist."**

"Shut up already!" Max yelled, though he wasn't referring to the professor.

"Max, that's rude of you," May scolded.

"Sorry," Max said begrudgingly. "Continue, Professor Oak."

**"'But – but are you okay?' Ash asked, eyes frantically scanning her, 'All your Pokémon? I heard Team Rocket attacked and – Mew, I wish I'd been there to help-'"**

Ash and Team Rocket placed their hands to their heads. Now they knew where they were: in a past memory of Ash's, but it was different. Firstly, Misty wasn't a mermaid. Second, Ash made it time to help Misty and the gym, plus Brock was with him before doing his errands in Cerulean City, and lastly, Misty could have handle herself if Team Rocket attacks the Gym.

After all, she was a Gym Leader.

**"'Misty didn't need your help, Ashy-boy,' a smug-sounded voice drawled, and Ash looked up to see none other than Gary Oak."**

"Not that name again," Ash muttered.

**"Except –**

**'What the heck are you wearing?' Ash demanded, panic rising within him."**

Gary's face looked pale at what was to come. "Max, Dawn, leave the room and we'll call you afterward. This really isn't appropriate for you two."

Max left the room, though Dawn stayed.

"I can handle it Gary, I'm not a little kid," she said.

Gary saw Dawn's fists clenched together, meaning she was serious. Gary immediately understood. "Okay, you can stay," he said after a while.

Dawn smiled and sat back down. Professor Oak continued to read. **"Gary smirked, gesturing at the cape, and boots and tights – which he still managed to, look good in – and leaned over to Misty, wrapping his arms around her waist."**

The girls had a vague picture of what Gary looked like in that outfit as they shuddered.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about this?" Brendan asked.

Professor Oak held back a laugh, and continued: **"'Every mermaid needs her prince, right Misty?' Gary murmured huskily."**

"Okay, what's Gary doing there, wearing that?" Tracey asked. "And why did he just use some cheesy pickup line?"

"Gary dresses like those princes in fairy tales," May said.

"It's kind of silly if you ask me," Jessie huffed.

**"'But that – I – I'm supposed to be the one saving Misty!' Ash argued frantically, 'It's supposed to be me! With Pikachu and-'**

**He stared hopelessly at Misty, and Gary, who still had his arms around her waist.**

**Misty just rolled her eyes, and Gary's smirk grew wider as he deliberately shifted his hands on Misty's waist.**

**Ash saw something sparkling again, just above Misty's hipbone – and looked closer."**

"I don't care! Hurry up with this, writer!" Kenny snapped.

**"'Misty!' he exclaimed, 'When'd you get a tattoo!'**

"A tattoo? Why would Misty have a tattoo, especially on her waist?" May yelled.

**"'But what – what does it – it says something –' Ash peered closer, trying to make out the tiny, glittering calligraphy that Misty had tattooed on her skin.**

**'Hey Ash, stop staring at my girlfriend,' Gary snapped."**

"Since when were they together?" Hilbert asked. "And he just wants to know what it says."

**"'What – she's not your girlfriend!' Ash practically screeched.**

**Gary just shot him an infuriating smile."**

"This has to be some dream, it just has to be," Iris said, hoping it to be true.

**"'What? Misty!' Ash looked to her for support, 'You tell him!'**

**Misty said nothing, eyes flicking down to the tattoo, before smiling slightly.**

**Ash looked down as well, his eyes growing in horror as he deciphered the letters Misty had printed intimately across the bare skin of her waist:**

**Gary was here. Ash is a loser!"**

Gary and Ash were both angry at this. The writer reminded them how childish their rivalry was. And those six words were drilled into their skulls, making Gary remember having to pay five-hundred Pokedollars just to replace the sign that he scribbled that on. Just when Ash thought he had forgotten that, the writer went and brought that back up. It was infuriating, to say the least. Professor Oak didn't know who was more angry: Ash or Gary.

**"'NOOOOOOOO!'**

**'What in the name of Lugia – shut the hell up Ash!'"**

"Whoever that was, he had no right to say that to him," Dawn said.

**"THWACK!**

**'OW!'"**

"I know Ash was screaming because of a bad dream but that wasn't called for," James pointed out. "He didn't have to hit him."

**"Ash jolted up in his covers, sweating profusely.**

**His eyes and brain slowly adjusted to his surroundings and he then simultaneously realized five things:"**

"Let's hear it," James said un-enthusiastically.

**"1. He had just woken up from a dream"**

Iris cheered; so she was correct after all.

**"– a very very bad dream –"**

"We get it!" Meowth yelled.

**"thank Mew that had been just a dream! That tattoo – as if Misty would ever – no, its better he didn't go there and just remained thankful (and immensely relieved) that it had all been just a dream."**

"I wonder why Ash would dream of Misty with a tattoo on her waist," said Dawn.

**"2. He was shouting. Rather loudly. Upon noticing this, Ash finally shut his mouth, and stopped yelling."**

"When you have a bad dream, of course you shout," Brendan said.

**"3. Gary Oak was scowling darkly at him – why the hell was he sharing a bed with Gary again? Oh right, they were traveling partners now. Lovely."**

"Why they are on the same bed, couldn't they be in a room with two beds, while I get my own room?" Misty said.

**"4. Gary Oak had hit him with a pillow – how dare he?"**

"You ruined his 'beauty sleep', that's why he threw the pillow, how sad," Iris said.

"And in his defense, Ash threw a pillow at him first," Dawn added, causing Ash to scowl.

**"5) And, he had woken up Pikachu. Who did not like being woken up at random hours. And was glaring at him from sleep-clouded eyes, cheeks sparking. Which meant-**

**'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'**

**This time it was both Ash and Gary who cried out, as a very irritated electric rodent shocked them, before going back to sleep."**

All of the Pokemon stared at Pikachu, who simply shrugged.

**"'Oh Mew,' Gary muttered, touching his singed hair, 'Damnit Ash, you ruined it!'"**

"I did not!" Ash yelled.

"Wow, Gary, you sound like a total girl to complain about your hair," Jessie said with fits of giggles.

**"Yay! Ash thought, shaking his own head (his hair was fine, having developed resistance to Pikachu's attacks over the years... though his body still pricked with pain)."**

"How can hair develop resistance to electricity?" Brock asked, confused.

Finally, Max walked back in. They gave him the quick update before he sat back in his seat.

"Shouldn't Ash's hair be messed up too?" he asked.

**"'Why the hell did you wake up screaming anyway?' Gary demanded, 'And can't you control your Poké-'"**

"I just woke up! Why is he blaming me?" Ash demanded.

**"'ASH!' the door flew open, and Misty charged in, wearing pink Togepi-patterned shorts and a yellow tank top, her red hair mussed by sleep, flipping on the lights."**

"Why does it have to be a Togepi? What about Marill or some other water Pokemon outside of Kanto and Johto?" Drew asked.

**"Pretty, Ash's mind thought, taking in her appearance."**

"As if Ash hasn't seen her in her pajamas before, it's nothing different, they traveled before," Dawn pointed out.

**"'Ash, are you okay?' Misty asked frantically, her voice full of concern, 'I heard you shouting! What's wrong? Did something happen?'"**

"Misty is as dense as Ash. Did she not hear the loud scream of 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' coming from the room and Pikachu shocking them?" May asked.

"I'm not dense!" Ash retorted, and Professor Oak quickly kept reading: **"She wasn't, Ash noticed, disdainful towards him in anyway. And as per his knowledge (and the fact that her tank top was short and he could see a narrow strip of pale skin peeking out from beneath it; not that he looked or anything!)"**

"I don't care about someone's skin!" Ash yelled.

**"she was also un-tattooed."**

"I think her sisters would skin her alive if she got a tattoo anyway. They are her guardians, after all," Brock pointed out.

**"'Ash!' Misty repeated, 'What happened?'**

**'Um – I – I – Ihadabaddream,' he said lamely, feeling rather mortified."**

"'Lamely'? What's that supposed to mean?" Ash yelled.

**"Misty still seemed concerned, though Gary looked decidedly unimpressed.**

**'So poor Ashy-boy had a nightmare and decided to wake us all up crying. Oh, joy,' he muttered sarcastically, 'Aren't you grown up and-'"**

"Everyone has bad dreams, even grownups. Man, old Gary is a jerk." Dawn said hotly.

"He acts like he's never had a bad dream before!" May added in.

**"'Hey, shut up, Oak,' Ash snapped, whacking his head with a pillow."**

"It's pillow fight time," Cilan grumbled.

**"'What happened, Ashy-boy?' Gary taunted, 'Were you being haunted by a Gengar? Or attacked by a Gyarados?'"**

"Why did he only list Kanto Pokemon?" Hilda asked. "I know that's his native region, but still."

**"'It's nothing,' Ash said evenly.**

**'Were you dreaming about the Pokémon League, and how I'd totally thram you when-'"**

"Didn't Ash beat Gary?" Max said, and both of them nodded.

**"'NO! I SAID SHUT UP!' Ash shouted, his anger fueled by the fact that Gary (or rather Dream-Gary, but whatever, they were still both morons) had been majorly hitting on Misty.**

**'Why, too embarrassed to-'**

**'Gary, leave him alone.'"**

"Finally!" May and Tracey cheered, glad for this drawn out segment to be over.

**"It was Misty who said it, still sounding concerned, and Ash shot her a thankful look."**

"She should have stopped it earlier," Bianca said.

**"She gave him a tiny smile.**

**'I guess I'll just go back to bed,' Misty said, 'Call me if you need anything, okay?'"**

"Why would you call her if she's asleep?" Brendan asked, confused.

**"'Yeah...' Ash gazed after her, 'Thanks, Mist...'**

**'Meh, idiot,' ****Gary grumbled, settling back down as Misty switched off the lights and the girls left,"**

"What girls?" Brendan asked. "There's only one girl here, and that's Misty."

**"'Next time you're getting attacked by rabid dream-Growlithes, try not to scream like a girl, 'kay Ashy?'"**

"I do not sound like a girl!" Ash yelled. (#2)

**"Ash didn't bother replying, wondering for a moment how he'd gotten off from Misty so easily(who usually demanded explanations for such things, and threatened him with her mallet if he didn't tell her)."**

"It's night! What did he expect?" Hilbert asked.

**"Perhaps she'd ask him tomorrow morning, in which case he'd need to concoct a pretty scary nightmare, because he'd rather join Team Rocket than tell her what the dream had actually been about – or not – but still..."**

"What's with the comments about us? Does the author have a problem with us or something?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know, but I highly doubt he would join us for anything," Jessie answered.

**"::::::"**

They all rolled their eyes.

**"The next day morning,"**

"The next day morning? What does that mean?" Brendan asked.

**"Ash was pleasantly surprised to find Misty acting completely normal, if not rather sweet."**

"Can we get to a battle or something?" Ash yelled. "We're still not even at the first gym!"

**"There was no blackmail; no threats to kick his ass back to Pallet,"**

"I bet he'd love that," Misty said.

**"no teasing, no annoying questions about his dream."**

"So Misty is just Misty, okay I guess," Max said.

**"Of course, this could be a ploy to get his guard down, so she could suddenly spring the question on him later, when he least expected it, and he would naively be cornered into answering."**

"If she asks about the dream, couldn't he just tell her it was one of the things Gary thought?" May asked.

**Misty was evil like that, at least in Ash's mind. She was sweet, and he liked her a lot (not like that!) but she could also be quite a conniving little no-longer-a-runt."**

"Why is Ash all 'I don't like her like that'? He spent most of last chapter thinking of her, and also his dream of her. Why the ignorance?" May questioned.

**"'So, where are we headed?' Misty asked at breakfast, poking at her eggs, 'Ash, you need to get your first gym badge, right?'"**

"Finally she remembers my gym battle!" Ash yelled.

**"'That would mean Sanyou City,' Gary said immediately, before Ash could say anything."**

"Striaton City!" Iris, Cilan, Hilda, Hilbert, Bianca, and Cheren shouted.

**"'Actually,' Ash interjected, an idea striking him, 'Before we go there, there is another place I want to stop by. It's on the way.'"**

"No!" Meowth yelled. "Keep going where da plot takes ya!"

**"'What could be more important than a gym badge, Ash?' Misty asked, looking curious."**

"A plot," Max said

**"'Food,' Gary muttered, and Misty giggled.**

"If you're hungry, then of course," May stated.

**"'Or someplace where you can catch cool Pokémon for yourself,' she guessed.**

"Yeah, like the three he should already have?" Misty asked sarcastically.

**"'You're close,' Ash told her, ignoring Gary completely, 'But not exactly.'**

**'So shoot,' Misty said.**

**Ash smiled at her shyly.**

**'Actually I thought – since we're here already – there's supposed to be this pier, and – it's really good for fishing – and I thought since you like water Pokémon so much we could – uh – maybe stop by and try catchi-'**

**'Oh, Ash!' Misty cried, grabbing his hand, 'I'd love to!'**

**Her eyes were sparkling, and she looked absolutely radiant.**

**Ash blushed, his other hand fidgeting with the hem of his shirt."**

Ash covered his ears; he didn't want to hear any of this.

**"'That's cool then,' he said, 'We're sorted. Get your rod, Mist, 'cause we're going fishing!'"**

"So are we finally getting some 'Pokeshippy' moments?" May scoffed. "Still fells forced, doesn't feel right or even for both fans."

**"He turned and grinned at Gary, who looked as if he'd eaten a particularly bitter Rawst berry."**

"Remind me again why I'm still here?" Gary asked.

"Research?" Bianca offered.

"Except I don't do much of that in this story," Gary answered.

They were all shocked. If what Gary said was true and he didn't do much research, then why was he still hanging around in Unova?

**"'Thank you, Ash!' Misty gushed on, 'You know, I love water Pokémon and – I never actually thought you'd-'**

**'It's no problem,' Ash said, trying to sound as suave as he could.**

**He wanted to bring himself to say something more; something like Gary would say – 'Whatever makes you happy, gorgeous' – but couldn't possibly bring himself to."**

"Ash doesn't need to stoop down to Gary's level and say that. He should say it from his heart, something this writer doesn't understand," Hilbert said.

**"He knew becoming a Water Pokémon Master was Misty's dream; and this time, he wasn't going to make them focus only on his.**

**He felt extremely smug however, as he regarded Gary's annoyed expression. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all... not that he was – competing – with Gary over Misty or anything!"**

"But he is competing over Misty. He's trying to keep Gary away. It's not even a rivalry anymore; it's just a battle for her love," Drew said.

**"He just liked being her preferred – boyfriend."**

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Ash yelled.

**"Not boyfriend. But boyfriend. As in friend that was a male."**

"How redundant," said Drew tonelessly.

**"His smugness, however, was short-lived.**

**'Oh, I'm so excited!' Misty said, 'I've read about all these new fascinating water types in Isshu! And I wanted to give my new lure a shot!'**

**'You got another one of those menaces?' Ash snickered."**

"Why would I talk about her lure when I kept one of hers," Ash said.

**"'Hey, don't insult mini-Misty!' Misty snapped, before getting up, 'Come on, guys, let's go!'**

**'Uh – guys?' Ash couldn't help but blurt out.**

**Misty looked at him strangely.**

**'Of course,' she said, 'Gary, you'll come too, right?'"**

Bianca and Hilda began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing," they said nonchalantly.

"Oh, he'll come, all right," Hilda whispered to Bianca.

"Multiple times, in fact," Bianca whispered back.

**"Gary immediately arranged his features into a charming smile.**

**'Of course, I will, Misty. Fishing is one of my hobbies...'"**

"Actually, I started fishing regularly in Sinnoh, so it's more of a new hobby to me. Researchers need some time to themselves," Gary admitted.

**"He smiled lazily at Ash, whose smug smile had disappeared almost instantaneously**

**Damnit.**

**He couldn't possibly explain to Misty (now that she'd invited the creep) that he'd meant it to be just them. If he did, it would sound weird – like a date or something.**

**And Ash didn't want Misty thinking it was a date.**

**But he still wanted to go alone with her.**

**And now smarmy, flirtatious Gary was coming, with his stupid good lucks and slightly singed but awesome hair."**

"This writer is in love with Gary! She doesn't talk about anyone else's hair like that," Ash yelled out. "And I would never say that about his hair, least of all if it's messed up!"

**"Note to self: annoy sleeping Pikachu when Gary is nearby as often as possible. Electricity seems to have bad effect on his hair, and continuous shocking will surely yield good results."**

"Note to self: using Pikachu for that is childish," Ash noted.

**"::::::"**

Everyone groaned. This was getting more annoying.

**"The port of Hiun City (which had recently been renamed Castelia City, after a change in government. In fact, most of the cities in Isshu had been renamed for some obscure reason. The region itself was now going by another more modern name of 'Unova') was a beautiful place. A wooden dock led out into the crystal waters, and there were little shops under colored umbrellas dotting the boardwalk, selling food and souvenirs. It took all of Ash's self-control to not jump straight at the hot-dog stall but continue along with Misty (and Gary, the nuisance!) to go fishing."**

"Doesn't that contradict the beginning for not explaining all the English names without updating the first chapters or explaining them in author's notes? Clearly, the writer couldn't come up with a better reason to use different names," explained Hilda.

**"The trio sat the edge of the dock with Pikachu: Ash, Misty, Pikachu and then Gary (to Ash's delight; he had bribed Pikachu with ketchup to accidentally thundershock Gary, or come in the middle of Gary and Misty as much as possible. Pikachu had happily obliged)."**

"Pikachu sure can be bribed with ketchup," Piplup said.

"I'm not that much into ketchup!" Pikachu defended itself, eating some Pokechow. (#3)

**"They were getting their rods ready. Ash had retrieved a rather battered Old Rod from the depths of his bag, though Misty and Gary were using relatively new Good Rods."**

"I've been traveling for years and I don't have a new rod, what gives!" Ash complained.

**"'You sure you're going to catch anything with that ancient stick?' Gary asked, casting a glance at the rod.**

**'Please Gary,' Ash rolled his eyes, 'It's not the rod that counts, but the lure. And trust me, I have the best lure ever.'**

**'Really?' Misty brightened up, smiling at him, 'Which one is it?'"**

"This is going to be awful," May said to herself.

**"Ash grinned, pulling out the little object from his pocket; it was the Misty-lure which she'd given him during his Sinnoh travels."**

"Can I point out something?" Dawn requested, interrupting Professor Oak. "Ash went out his way to get that back from Buizel." She finished, embarrassing the black-haired trainer.

Misty beamed at her friend. "That was very kind of you."

Now feeling completely humiliated, Ash rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing, it was yours after all..."

**"'Oh!' Misty squealed, 'You still have it! I mean, you actually use it!'**

**'Course I do,' Ash grinned, 'I actually caught my Buizel with this!'**

**'Oh, wow!' Misty flashed him a brilliant smile, which made Ash's stomach flip like a Seismic Toss attack, 'Thank you, Ash!'**

**'Uh – you're welcome,' Ash replied unsurely, wondering what exactly she was thanking him for."**

"I was _not_ listening, was I?" Ash asked.

**"'However, I'm going to have to take it back,' Misty said, snatching the lure from his hands."**

Both Ash and Misty were furious.

"That belongs to him now; it's a sign of our friendship!" Misty yelled

"Just because Misty returned to her gym after my Johto adventure doesn't mean she gets to just take it from me for no real reason!" Ash yelled too.

**"'Hey!' Ash cried, 'Misty, what gives? It's mine, now!'**

**'No,' Misty said, fastening the lure to the end of her own fishing rod."**

"What am I supposed to use?" complained Ash.

**"She then dug into her back, and pulled out something, pushing it into Ash's palm."**

"I guess that answers my question," Ash said, sweat dropping.

**"Their hands touched and Ash felt a spark of electricity, not unlike a mild jolt from Pikachu. This time, he was sure it wasn't that.**

**'I think you need an upgrade,' Misty beamed at him, as Ash stared at the object in his palm."**

"Why is she doing this?" May yelled, now on edge. "Why did she put him through so much distress and not simply just explain that she was giving him an 'upgrade'?"

The others scooted away from her as she continued: "You don't just replace symbols of friendship, or else it's just cheap!"

**"It was another Misty-shaped lure, in the same pose, except this one was wearing a light blue swimsuit-dress; not unlike the ones Misty's sisters would wear to their shows. It's hair was also long, and loose."**

"What was wrong with her old one, Ash had taken care of it!" Brock said.

**"'That's the Sensational Mini-Misty,' Misty said, grimacing slightly, 'I honestly prefer the original design but – well, this seems to work better on Pokémon for some reason, and it's newer, so consider it a replacement.'**

**Ash grinned at her.**

**'I think I prefer this one too, Mist,' he said, attaching it to the line of his rod."**

"Enough already!" May yelled. "Get to a gym battle or something!"

**"Ash bent over, trying to catch a glimpse of Gary (who'd remained silent the entire time) and was surprised to see he wasn't there.**

**'Hey, where'd Gary go?' he asked, though honestly he was glad. Still, Gary shouldn't have missed his awesome conversation with Misty. Ash wanted the pleasure of sitting and fishing while Gary used a boring old lure."**

"I shouldn't be talking about his lure when mine is just shaped like one of my friends," Ash said.

**"'I dunno,' Misty shrugged, glancing around, 'He was here earlier...maybe he had to get something...'**

**'Well, good riddance,' Ash muttered, 'Hope he stays.'"**

"I should be trying to make this a good time for her, not start another argument!" Ash yelled out.

**"'Why don't you like him?' Misty asked, turning to Ash and furrowing her eyebrows.**

**'I don't – not like him!' Ash said defensively, 'I mean – why would you think I do?'"**

"I really hate my old self," said Ash.

**"'You don't seem to enjoy his company much,' Misty pointed out, 'And you two always fight.'**

**'I always fight with you too,' Ash pointed out.**

**'But you wouldn't be glad to be rid of my company, would you?'"**

"How long will the Unova plot have to wait?" Cheren asked.

**"'I – of course not Misty!'**

**'So?'**

**'So what?'**

**'What is it about?'**

**'What do you mean? Why would you think it's about something?'**

**'You guys seemed to have patched up your rivalry. I thought-'**

"That they'd be more developed and act like adults," Barry interjected.

**"'That was years ago. Gary's a jerk now.'"**

"What about Ash in this story, he's no better," Gary and Dawn pointed out.

**"'So you don't like him.'**

**'No, I – okay, fine, not that much,' Ash conceded, grumbling, 'What's it to you anyway?'**

**'...nothing,' Misty said,"**

"Then why did she ask?" May questioned. "She's supposed to be relaxing and she's bothering him about his 'rival'?"

**"'Why though? What did he do?'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'Did you guys – fight about something?' Misty pressed.**

**'What? NO!' Ash cried defensively, 'Of course not! No! Why in the name of Lugia would you think that? We're not fighting about anything at all! He's just – mean. And an asshole.'"**

"Language is not making this story any better," Cilan said.

**"'He seems pretty nice to me,' Misty said doubtfully.**

**'Of course he's nice to you,' Ash said scornfully, 'He's nice to all girls.'**

**'What's that supposed to mean?' Misty asked.**

**'He's a flirt,' Ash said, 'Haven't you figured that out?'**

**'I didn't know you even knew what flirting was, Ash Ketchum,' Misty commented, 'And what do you mean all girls?'"**

"I should know what flirting is!" Ash yelled. "I'm not some sort of dense moron!" This caused everyone to laugh; he may not have been a moron, but he was dense.

**"'He flirts with all girls,' Ash repeated forcefully, trying to drive in the idea, 'All. So it's not like you're anything special. He's just like that.'"**

"And I bet Misty won't believe it and think there's good in Gary, so cliché," Hilda muttered.

**"For some reason, this seemed to offend Misty. Ash had no idea why. He was just trying to show her that Gary was a flirtatious creep.**

**Misty however stiffened, eyes narrowing.**

**'Of course,' she said coldly, 'Why would I have expected anything different?'"**

"I told you she won't believe Ash," she added.

**"She turned back to her fishing line, and was silent after that. Ten minutes passed rather awkwardly, and Ash wondered what he'd said.**

**'So it's not like anything special.'**

**'Oops,' Ash muttered to himself as Misty's probable interpretation of his words dawned on him, '****Thundershock me, Pikachu...'"**

"Why would he ask me to do that?" Pikachu asked. "He didn't do anything wrong."

**"He was just wondering how to clarify what he'd meant with Misty, when Gary reappeared looking extremely satisfied about something. Ash didn't like the look on his face, not a bit. He was grinning as if he'd captured an Arceus or something and – no, like that would ever happen..."**

"Why would Ash think he'd capture an Arceus, or even see one?" Kenny asked.

**"'Misty,' Gary said, 'Any luck?'**

**'No,' Misty groaned, 'Not even a bite.'**

**'Maybe your lure scared away all the Pokémon,' Ash joked, and Misty shot him a death-glare."**

Ash merely placed his hands to his face in shame.

**"Okay. Not the time to make fun of her lure, Ketchum.**

**'Geez, I was only kidding,' Ash said hastily, but Misty just turned away from him.**

**'I thought you may have trouble finding Pokémon,' Gary said sympathetically, 'The waters around here are known to be difficult fishing areas, since most Pokémon stay away from ports and such due to all the ships and ferries.'"**

"Not really, a lot of water Pokémon are near ports," Bianca said.

**"He then turned to Ash, 'You should've chosen a better fishing spot, Ashy.'"**

It was Hilda's turn to defend Ash. "He did fine; it's the only body of water they have without leaving town."

**"'Hey!' Ash bridled, angry that Gary would even dare suggest something like that. He'd done this all for Misty! And yet – they hadn't actually had a single bite, even with Misty's lure.**

**'Well, it's true,' Gary shrugged.**

**'Well, there are other trainers who have gotten bites!' Ash shot back.**

**For some reason, Gary seemed rather happy to hear this news."**

"Gee, I wonder why?" Max said.

**"'There are,' he agreed, 'But that's because they have superior rods. Super Rods, to be exact. Nothing else will land Pokémon in a place like this except a Super Rod. Good Rods and Old Rods won't stand a chance...'"**

"We already know this!" Barry yelled.

**"'Well we don't have a Super Rod,' Ash snapped, 'So we'll just-'**

**'Actually,' Gary interrupted him, looking directly at Misty, 'I was feeling kind of bad that Misty wasn't getting any bites. I know your dream is to catch as many water Pokémon as possible, but considering Ash's poor choice of location-'"**

"That's the best place they've got!" Iris and Cilan defended.

**"'Don't blame this on me, you jerk!'**

**'Shut up, loser – anyways, I really wanted you to be able to catch something today, Misty,' Gary was saying, his eyes soft, 'So I hope you don't mind accepting a little – gift, from me?'**

**'A – a gift?' Misty stammered, face reddening, 'You – you shouldn't have!'**

"It's Egoshipping time." Cilan sighed.

**"Ash's heart sank – he'd never gotten her a gift..."**

That fell true to Ash, who sank in his seat.

**"'It was my pleasure, honestly,' Gary said, handing her a long package, 'Here. Hopefully this will help you in your quest to become a Water Pokémon master.'**

**He winked at her, and Misty took the package, biting her lip.**

**'I – um – I don't know what to - say,' she mumbled, flushed.**

**'You could start by opening it,' Gary grinned.**

**She did, tearing open the brown paper, and then gasped, eyes widening.**

**'Oh, Mew!' Misty squealed, looking up at Gary with sparkling eyes, 'This is – this is-'**

**'An Ultra Rod,' Gary smirked, as Misty gripped the polished wood, 'Just came out a week ago. Beats even the Super Rod and has a 65% more chance of catching Pokémon. The Pokémon caught are also usually five to ten levels higher than those on Super Rods, and usually higher up on the evolutionary line.'"**

"That rod does not exist! Gary and the writer pulled that out thin air!" Max shouted. "And what is with the mention of levels all the time?"

"And didn't Gary just say that spot was bad?" Misty asked. "So what would a better rod do for them?"

**"'I – wow – I – don't know how to thank you – Gary,' Misty whispered, running her hands along the rod,**

"I don't want to hear this!" Meowth yelled.

**"****'This is – nobody's ever-'**

**'You don't have to thank me,' Gary murmured, 'Seeing you this happy is good enough for me. Just catch as many Pokémon as you can with it, okay Mist?'"**

"Considering Misty and I don't get anymore Unova Pokémon in this story, it doesn't matter," Gary said.

"**This comment just made Misty blush more, and Ash clenched his own rod with tightening fingers,"**

"I don't want to hear this!" Brock yelled, repeating Meowth.

**"wishing the old wood was Gary's neck."**

"That's going too far," Dawn said.

**"This was not how things were supposed to go today. Gary wasn't supposed to come at all! Ash wasn't supposed to offend Misty with some stupid comment. Gary was definitely not supposed to come and gift her a freaking Ultra Rod! How did he even get that – it must have cost a fortune! And Ash – Ash had never got her anything, and now Gary made him look so stupid. And he'd called her 'Mist' which was unacceptable, since that was Ash's nickname for her! Even Brock had never called her that!**

**Barely five minutes later, the situation got worse.**

**'I got a bite!' Misty cried, tugging at her shiny new rod, 'I think I've got something!'**

**She reeled the Pokémon in, eyes widening as a large heart-shaped pink fish appeared. It had golden eyes and delicate pink fins and was splashing in the water, showering shimmering droplets everywhere.**

**For a second, Ash was reminded of Misty's splashing tail, in his dream, and then that horrible tattoo."**

"And we're back to that, oh boy," Iris said, rolling her eyes.

**"'Wow! What is that?' Misty asked.**

**'A Pokémon native to this region,' Gary said immediately, as Ash fiddled in his pockets for his Pokédex, 'That's Mamanbou, a healing Pokémon. Its special power is hydration, or healing heart which allows it to heal injured Pokémon at sea. A good catch, for sure.'"**

"Who's Mamanbou?" Bianca asked. "Unless she meant Alomomola?"

"And 'Healing Heart'? Does she mean 'Healer'?" Cheren asked. "She can't get ability names or Pokemon names right, just great."

**"'How do you know all that?' Misty sounded amazed, 'You're – like a Pokédex!'"**

"More like Gary knew the details by heart, which is one of the only times he researches," Professor Oak pointed out. Gary drooped his head in shame.

**"Ash snickered slightly at this, before realizing it was a compliment. He frowned, dropping his own Pokédex back into his pocket. Stupid smart Gary.**

**'Well I am a researcher,' Gary said, 'I'm the one who gathers the information for Gramps' Pokédex..."**

"Speaking of which, they don't even have the Unova Pokedex," the professor pointed out again.

**"'It's a beautiful Pokémon,' Misty said, eyes glazed, 'Thanks for the rod, Gary, really, I never would've-'**

**'You can thank me later,' Gary said, gesturing at the flapping fish, 'Catch it first!'**

**'Right,' Misty said, blushing, and fumbling for a Pokéball as she stood up,"**

"I am not so helpless that I would need Gary to catch a simple Pokemon!" Misty shouted.

**"'Misty caaalls – Corsola!'**

**The spiky pink and white Pokémon emerged in a flash."**

"Not a good description of the Pokémon, It could be any one," Cheren said, reading a Pokémon book.

**"'Cor! Cor!' Corsola squeaked happily.**

**'Corsola, use Spike Cannon on that Mamanbou!'**

**'Corsola!'**

**::::::"**

"Can she not write a battle scene?" Dawn asked. "If you really expect me to believe that one Spike Cannon was enough to KO it, you are sadly mistaken."

**"When they left the dock for lunch, Misty had caught a Mamanbou (her first Isshu – or Unova) Pokémon, as well as a Luminion, the evolved form of Finneon. She was thrilled."**

"That's not in Unova and at this point, no non-Unova Pokémon are there!" Bianca yelled.

**"Though Ash was happy for her, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as she raved about her new Pokémon, thanking Gary repeatedly for the Ultra Rod – which had gotten her the Pokémon in the first place. She'd even hugged him, briefly, throwing her arms around his neck. Gary had blushed brightly at this (Ash had never seen him blush like that before; he was usually so cool and composed around girls), before placing his hands on her waist.**

**At that time, Ash felt constricted, like a Seviper was slowly wrapping around him, squeezing his lungs out.**

**Misty had pulled away quickly, mumbling something, and blushing as well, and Ash noticed Gary look at her with an oddly – tender look. He didn't even know Gary was capable of something like that.**

**And what about him? He'd gotten her to the dock in the first place! Didn't he deserve a hug – not that he wanted one. Hugs were gross."**

"Such a childish thing a boy would say," Iris commented.

"What is he, afraid of cooties?" Kenny asked.

**"But why would she hug Gary? She barely knew the guy!"**

"They met in Kanto and Johto and she should know about him from Professor Oak," Drew commented.

**"And to make matters worse, Ash hadn't even caught his first Isshu Pokémon yet. By this much time in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh – he'd caught at least a couple by now!"**

"But this useless drama makes it worse," Ash said, looking at his hat in his hands. "I should have Oshawott and Pidove by now!"

**"This whole thing with Misty was distracting him too much. If he wanted to become a Pokémon master, he had to focus on his catching Pokémon and training."**

"What's a Pokémon Master?" asked Hilbert, but no one knew what that meant.

**"Though technically, he'd put that aside for a morning for her sake. And she didn't even hug him for it!**

**Ash was sure things would have been so much better if it was just him and Misty, no Gary to distract them or screw things up. Yes, Gary was the issue."**

"Both Gary and Misty are distracting Ash from his goal," May pointed, really getting tired of this.

**"So Ash would just have to find a way to resolve that.**

**::::::"**

Another group groan was made.

**"'I'm going to my room a bit,' Gary said, as the trio entered the Pokémon center, 'I need to check some documents Gramps sent me about new Pokémon abilities and breeding patterns. There are 156 new species that have been discovered, and I have to document all of them!'"**

"And spoilers, we don't see all of them," Gary said, bored of hearing himself.

"If he has to document them all, then why did he waste so much time earlier?" Hilda asked.

**"'Wow that sounds like a lot of work' Misty said, impressed.**

**'Being a researcher isn't an easy job,' Gary winked at her, 'If you want you can join me. I'm sure there'll be some pretty fascinating stuff on the new water types in the region, and their special attacks!'**

**'Oh – thanks,' Misty said, 'I'll come in a bit – there's – something I need to do first...'**

**'See you then,' Gary waved, 'Later, Ashy-boy!'**

**Ash seethed after him, but then snapped out of it, and turned to Misty.**

**'Hey, what's up?' ****he asked, 'You had to do something?'**

**Misty studied him for a moment, before speaking, her eyes staring into his own. Ash thought he'd drown in their Cerulean depths."**

Everybody gagged at this description.

**"'Ash, I know you – sacrificed a morning which you could've spent for training or battling at a gym – for me,' she said,"**

"Yeah, and it was a complete waste of his time," Max said.

**"'And I really really appreciate it. Honestly. So I just wanted to thank you properly and-'**

**'Ah, it's nothing,' Ash waved it off, blushing under her rather intense gaze, 'Really Mist, I don't mind. You got two great Pokémon, so it's all cool!'**

**'Yeah, but I wanted to-'**

**'It's fine! It's nothing Misty! You don't have to do anything!'**

**He was trying to sound as non-expecting as Gary, but somehow it sounded wrong."**

"He doesn't need to sound like Gary! He just has to be himself," Misty said.

**"Misty moved towards him, as if to hug him, and Ash froze, his heart speeding up. Misty seemed to notice him stiffening up, and sighed, slumping her shoulders.**

**'Anyways, I'm getting my Pokémon transferred,' Misty mumbled, turning around and walking away."**

"The transfer's for nothing too, as we never see Lumineon or Alomomola," Gary stated.

**"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!**

**Ash would have made Pikachu Thundershock him then and there. And if he had Charizard, a good Flamethrower would do too. Maybe even a good hard Skull Bash from Squirtle, and a Vine Whip from Bulbasaur. ****(Concerning them, Ash missed the old gang. Since he was reuniting with others anyway why not call them down for a bit, till he recaptured some new Isshu species. He had five empty Pokéballs anyway, and he'd already reunited with his first travelling companion. If only Brock could replace that insufferable Gary Oak...)"**

"Anyone notice it's only the Kanto team he wants to use to hurt himself - which I don't know why he would want to do that - no variety whatsoever," Drew stated.

"And what about May, Max, Dawn, aren't they his travelling partners too?" asked Leaf.

**"He realized, rather late, that Misty had meant to hug him. She was going to thank him with a hug. Which had been exactly what he'd wanted – or was he scared? He was slightly nervous – or very nervous, around Misty off-late, especially when she acted – like that. And he'd stiffened, and she'd thought he didn't want her near him, and she'd walked off probably feeling hurt, and thinking he didn't want her.**

**'I'm such an idiot!' Ash moaned, banging his head against the couch, 'Gary's right, I am a loser!'"**

"Why am I beating myself up like that, that's not me at all! I would push on through," Ash said.

**"With a start, he remembered his dream again: Gary was here, Ash is a loser."**

"What's the story behind that line, anyway?" asked Cheren.

"When I was an egotistic rival, I was always one step ahead of Ash, and I rubbed it on his face, too. I wrote those words on Cerulean City's sign and afterwards, I paid 500 Pokedollars to replace it," Gary explained.

"I see." Cheren only fiddled with his glasses to signal that he understood.

**"If he kept at it this way, Gary would probably sweep Misty off her feet, or at least steal her away from being Ash's best friend. Not that Ash wanted to sweep her off her feet – he didn't like Misty like that! He never had!"**

"Seriously, is Ash in love with or not!" Barry yelled. "Why are we still on this love triangle!"

**"But if he didn't – do something and make a move on it – he'd undoubtedly drive her into Gary's waiting (and aggravatingly muscular) arms."**

"No one asked about Gary's muscular arms," Dawn and Hilda said in unison.

**"'Pikachu,' Ash groaned, looking at his Pokémon, 'What do I do?'**

**'Pika pika!' Pikachu said immediately, making a strange face, narrowing his beady eyes to slits."**

No one knew what Pikachu was saying, not even Meowth, and he was supposed to be the Pokemon translator!

"**Ash looked at him dubiously.**

**'Really? You think?'**

**'Pikachu!' Pikachu affirmed."**

"Dis is torture." Meowth practially tore out his fur.

**"'I guess it could work,' Ash pondered, 'He does have – experience – but not really the best kind...'"**

"Does anyone know if he's referring to Brock?" asked Brendan, and Brock went into a corner.

Everyone except for Professor Oak and Gary shook their heads.

**"Pikachu! Pika chu pikachupi pikachu pikapi pika chu!" the mouse urged him on frantically.**

"What is/am he/I saying?" Meowth and Pikachu yelled out.

**"'Yeah, but I don't like the idea of being beaten on my head with that mallet of hers,' Ash groused.**

**'Pikachu! Pika!' Pikachu warned him, cheeks sparking."**

"Why am I doing this?" Pikachu asked. "I don't even know what we were talking about. And if he just said he didn't like the idea of being beaten with the mallet, why would I make him do something that would get him hit with it, whatever it was?"

**"'You're right, Pika-pal,' Ash sighed, heading over to the videophone, 'I need all the help I can get!'"**

The girls all laughed as Ash just placed his hands to his face in a shameful way. Pika-pal sounded so childish and the writer really made Ash sound immature.

**"::::::"**

"That's the end of chapter three," Professor Oak said.

Everyone groaned; not for the line break this time, but for the ending.

**"A/N – Okay, I admit, I wrote this entire chapter around the title, because I really wanted a title that went 'Gary was here, Ash is a loser'. Weird, right =P"**

"I hate seeing that stupid line, and clearly HighQueen needs something better to do than force us down a 'nostalgic' trip," Gary muttered.

"**Any guesses who Ashy will call for advice? Rather obvious, isn't it =) Next chapter shall have more Ash vs Gary for Misty, trying to outdo each other, and possibly more action (in both Pokémon battling and the romantic sense)."**

"All right, more Pokemon battles!" Ash yelled, but then slumped back down when he remembered what her "battles" were like.

"So the next chapter is more of this drama?" Barry asked, and the professor nodded.

**"Yeah, Ash is a dolt. Don't worry, it won't last long!"**

"He never was a dolt, stop ruining our friend!" Max and May demanded.

**"Oh and I really want to bring back the old Pokémon... should I? Just for a bit, sometime during the story? I love them!"**

"And guess what happens to Oshawott and Pidove, they don't get brought up again when she brings back only Ash's Kanto team," Gary questioned.

Oshawott and Ash's other Unova Pokemon looked sad.

Everyone looked at Gary. Had they heard correctly?

"That's right, it's only them and his three new Pokémon - the third one is the Scraggy egg - are never heard from again." Gary answered.

Everyone looked disappointed.

**"I may bring in Dawn a little later too, but I'm not sure. Don't worry, NOT for Ash! And they'll meet Iris along the way, possibly."**

"What about me?" May asked loudly.

"And Ash should have already met me, and what's wrong with him and Dawn together!" Iris yelled.

"Spoiler alert, you two never show up," Gary said, turning to Iris and Dawn, who were shocked.

"We don't?" Iris asked. "But that means she broke her promise."

"The writer needs to understand others care for Ash, not just Misty," Delia said with everyone agreeing.

"**Anyways, please review, and cast your vote! =) Thanks for reading!"**

"Well that chapter went nowhere fast and really didn't give us any new information. Look how biased she is to other regions and Pokémon. And from the contents of that dream, we know those two will get together, don't drill it through our skulls," Iris said with Axew agreeing.

"And what about Dee Dee, she's a good person and a good candidate for Ash," Kenny pointed out, before Dawn glared at him.

"Well, we know this; the next chapter will be bad for all three of them and Brock," Tracey commented.

They agreed as Professor Oak readied the fourth chapter. Right as he was about to pull it up, they heard footsteps from the entrance. They looked behind them to see a guy with long tea green hair, a diamond shaped pendant around his neck, a black and white hat, white shirt, and tan pants with a cube attached to them. The Unova cast, Ash, and Dawn immediately recognized him as N. (#)

"N!" Hilbert said, but he walked next to the Kanto professor and pulled up a few files. He then turned to leave when Hilda said, "Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

"Come on! The more the merrier!" Dawn added.

After a few seconds, the guy turned towards them. The only empty seat was between Hilda and Dawn. He took the seat, but avoided eye contact with Hilda.

"What did you do to him?" Bianca asked her.

"Nothing," Hilda replied. "Hey, N, what were those files you pulled up?"

N said nothing as he fiddled with his pendant.

"Here's the fourth chapter," Professor Oak said, before addressing N. "We'll read the stories you showed me later."

"What are those stories about?" Hilda asked, trying to make conversation with him. "They can't be worse than this-"

"We're not meant to be!" N interrupted. Everyone looked confused; what did he just say? He had been talking much too fast for them.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Professor Oak said.

"Oh, sorry," N said. "Continue on, Professor Oak."

Professor Oak gave him the recap before starting the fourth chapter.

* * *

#1: Misty has three of them.

#2: Ash's Japanese and Elglish voice actors are women.

#3: The ketchup thing was in one episode only.

#4: Dawn joined the group in Best Wishes 2.


	17. Chapter 17

People helping with this chapter: Pit the One-Winged Angel, MetalKnuckles4000

Note: There's a battle around the middle of the chapter, though you can skip it if you want.

* * *

**_"Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon"_**

"Who is this again?" N asked.

"The writer is named HighQueen," Gary explained.

"Someone named their child 'HighQueen'?" N said in confusion.

Gary tried to hold back a laugh as he said, "No, HighQueen is an online name."

**_"Author's Note – I'm sorry it took so long! Really! (hides in shame) But – to make up for __it… I got an extra looong chapter =3"_**

"Except another drawn out chapter," Hilda warned.

**_"(am I forgiven?"_**

"No," Dawn said, still bitter about what was said about her in the previous chapter.

**_"Please?"_**

"No," she repeated.

**_"It's 14,000 words!"_**

"That's the problem," May said.

**_"41 freaking pages!)"_**

"That's the problem!" she repeated.

**_"Anyways, the poll results are as follows:_**

**_Egoshipping – 17_**

**_Pokeshipping – 16"_**

"Egoshipping won out again?" Gary and Misty asked at the same time.

**_"And though the voting still continues (come on guys!) that has decided the outcome of one very important Ash vs Gary event in this chapter."_**

"Brace yourselves," Gary warned.

**_"But, if you Pokeshippers vote more, that could change!"_**

"If they're voting on who she should get with, then the end result won't feel natural," Tracey said.

**"(I am having way too much fun with this)"**

"Unfortunately," Max said.

**_"And yeah, there will be lots of both so don't worry =) Probably even two 'endings' so everyone is happy."_**

"At least Ash might be happy," Delia said.

**_"Plus I got the PERFECT pairing for Gary if not Misty. IF not Misty (though it's PERFECT!)"_**

"Hey, Gary, who was the girl you got paired with?" Bianca asked.

"You'll find out," he answered.

**"::::::"**

"Enough!" Max yelled.

"What's that supposed to be?" N asked.

"A 'scene change' of some sort," Max answered. "You will get annoyed by the overuse of it too, trust me."

**"'Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!'"**

"Wait, when'd we get here?" May asked.

"I don't know, but at least I finally have Oshawott, which I should have had a long time ago!" Ash yelled.

"On the bright side, we're on a battle," Dawn said.

"On the not-so-bright side, the battles in this story are bad," Max said to Dawn.

"Max is right, don't expect any improvement," Gary said, silencing everyone.

**"'Wott!' the little otter squealed,"**

"What am I saying?" Oshawott asked, confused.

**"sending out an intense stream of water from its mouth at its opponent."**

"That's Water Gun!" yelled Misty. "She got Aqua Jet and Water Gun mixed up!"

**"'Piiiii!' Pidove screeched as the jet hit its feathery chest full on."**

"N, could you read what Pidove is saying?" Dawn requested.

N walked up to the screen. "It says, 'Piiii'," he read.

Everyone face faulted. Not even N could read the words on the screen.

**"'Great job!' Ash called, 'Now follow it up with Razor Shell!'**

**'Oshawott!' the Pokémon cried, the little seashell on its chest glowing as it send out shards of sharp shells, fusillading the flapping bird."**

"That's not Razor Shell!" Oshawott yelled angrily. "She doesn't even know what my signature attack does!"

**"Pidove flapped its wings frantically, trying to stay afloat, but the effort was too much, and the bird fluttered to the ground."**

"I should have put up a better fight!" Unfezant screeched, rapidly flapping its wings.

**"'Pokéball, GO!'**

**There was a flash of red light, and the red and white ball hovered for a few seconds, before it was still."**

"Since when does a Poke Ball hover?" Ash asked, and the others shrugged.

**"'ALRIIIGHT!' Ash crowed, grabbing it, 'I caught a Pidove!'**

**He basked in his own glee for a few seconds, until the moment was nicely broken by Gary Oak."**

"Uh-oh," Ash and Gary said at the same time.

**"'What a feat,' Gary said sarcastically, 'To finally catch a weak, un-evolved Pokémon, after years of Pokémon training.'"**

"I have other Pokemon!" Ash yelled. "Just because Gary may have more doesn't mean I don't!"

"Actually, I never caught a Pokemon from Unova," Gary admitted.

They all looked at him. Gary was talking down to Ash, despite the fact that he didn't catch _any_ Unova Pokemon?

**"'Hey!' Ash snapped, 'You-'**

**'Seriously, Ash,' Gary snorted, 'You act like a rookie trainer sometimes, the way you behave…'"**

"Like he's never been excited for something!" Hilda exclaimed.

**"'No, he doesn't,' Misty cut in, and Ash's eyes lit up at the defense."**

"Yes!" Hilbert cheered.

**"'_I _saw him when he was a rookie. At least _this _time, he's learnt to _weaken _the Pokémon before catching it!' Misty ended, giggling and Ash rolled his eyes."**

"Like other people haven't done the same before!" Bianca piped.

**"'Come _on, _Mist, that was _years _ago,' he groaned, 'Can you drop it?'"**

"At least it's not about the bike," Barry said.

**"'He tried catching it without weakening it?' Gary snickered, 'What a _loser_…'"**

"He was a beginner!" Brock stated.

**"'It worked!' Ash cried defensively.**

**'It was a _Caterpie_!' Misty pointed out."**

"Then why did she bring it up?" May asked fiercely. Like everyone else, he didn't see the point of this argument.

**"'Well if I remember correctly, _you _were _terrified _of it!' Ash yelled back.**

**'It was a _bug, _Ash Ketchum! It was _gross_!'"**

"We get it!" yelled James and Squirtle.

**"'_You're _just a big baby!'**

**'You little bike-stealing brat-'"**

"Enough with the bike!" Barry yelled, practically pulling out his hair.

**"'Ah, knock it off,' Gary said, smirking, 'Ashy's caught his first Pokémon in the region. Let's be proud of him…'"**

"He didn't catch one!" Dawn said loudly.

**"His tone was mocking, but Ash ignored it.**

**'I have Oshawott too,' he said, pointing to the water Pokémon, 'By the way, you did great. Return.'**

**'Please, you didn't _catch _him,' Gary said, 'He followed you from the last town we went to!'"**

"What's his point?" the Unova Water starter Pokemon asked. "And he should have returned me earlier!"

**"'Well, I can't help it I'm such a great Pokémon trainer that all these Pokémon are just naturally attracted to me!' Ash boasted."**

"I would never say that!" Ash yelled, before all of his traveling companions stared at him. He shrunk under their gazes.

**"'You know, that does happen,' Misty said thoughtfully, 'Charmander, Squirtle… Chikorita even… though that Totodile was rightfully _mine_!'"**

"Can this writer stop beating dead Ponyta?" Max asked in irritation. (#1)

**"'I _beat _you!' Ash shot back, immediately remembering the incident she was referring to – the time he and Misty had dueled over a newly caught Totodile, 'Besides, you cheated with Togepi!'"**

Nearly everyone - not just his companions this time - stared at Ash. How could someone cheat with a Togepi? Then again, Gold's Togepi (from Pokespe Meets Anime) was overpowered, but Misty didn't seem like she would have an overpowered Togepi. Meanwhile, Pikachu was frowning behind his trainer.

**"'That was _not _cheating!' Misty gasped, 'Charm is a legitimate attack!'"**

All of them (minus Pikachu) sweat dropped. How was Charm, a move that simply lowered attack, cheating in any way?

**"'Misty you know as well as I do that Togepi hadn't learnt Charm then! You just took advantage of Pikachu's niceness!'"**

Pikachu turned away from everybody and covered his ears as all eyes (except Ash, Misty, and Brock's) were on him.

**"'It's called strategy, loser! Not that I'd expect _you _to have it! Sending a _worm _to fight a _bird_-'**

**'It was my first time! Besides, Pidgeotto beat Starmie, remember?'**

**'Well Psyduck beat Kingler, _remember_?'**

**'I deliberately gave it a headache to help you!'"**

"This story is giving me a headache!" Psyduck yelled, flipping the table over with its Confusion attack. This time, Bianca's Musharna managed to overpower the attack and set everything right before anything fell to the floor.

**"'Bullsh-'**

**'Ok, seriously guys,' Gary said, feeling out of the loop,"**

"Thank you!" cheered Hilda.

**"'It's almost sundown. Can we get to Striaton City by tonight? I _really _don't want to spend another night in a forest, and I don't think Misty would want to either, with all the bugs.'**

**'Yes, _thank you _Gary,' Misty said, smiling sweetly at the boy, 'I _don't _want to. In fact, we'd already _be _in Striaton if _this _idiot hadn't decided to take a detour!'"**

"Not again!" yelled Misty and Ash, knowing what was coming up next.

**"'I wanted to catch more Pokémon, I told you!' Ash whined, 'I wouldn't have caught Pidove if we hadn't taken that detour! Besides, I know a shortcut that-'**

**'Oh, _no _you don't!' Misty snapped immediately, 'I'm sick of your shortcuts! We're going whatever way Gary says to go, because unlike _you, he_can actually _read _a Pokénav!'"**

"I should know how to read a Pokenav too!" Ash yelled out.

**"'Goody for Gary,' Ash said sourly, as Gary smirked.**

**The trio had left Castelia a few days ago, and were on their way to Striaton City for Ash's first gym badge. Ash had, so far, caught two new Pokémon, and Gary had managed to log in quite a bit of data."**

"NOW he decided to do research!" Cheren exclaimed.

**"Ash found it rather nice, travelling with Misty again. He'd missed sleeping out at night, he'd missed their frequent arguments, and he'd missed just talking to her."**

"They never really talked at all since this 'journey' started, just argued," Kenny stated.

**"Though Gary was a nuisance – he'd flirt with her every single day, though his flirting was far more subtle now, for some reason. Ash was just waiting till they reached a proper city. There would be girls there, and then Misty would see Gary's true colors and realize he was just a playboy."**

"What's a 'playboy'?" Max asked, but Professor Oak kept on reading.

**"Ash found focusing on Pokémon helped take his mind off things when Gary's flirting annoyed him though; he'd already trained Oshawott by five levels,"**

"Again, does she mean skill level?" Gary asked.

"'He'd already trained Oshawott by five skill levels,' yeah, it still doesn't make sense," Hilbert said.

**"and taught it two new attacks."**

"Surprise, surprise, we never find out what they are," Gary said.

**"As long as Misty didn't flirt back, it wasn't much of a problem.**

**Ash had taken Brock's advice on the matter, sneaking off in the middle of the night to make a call on the videophone. Their conversation still echoed in their head:"**

"Brock, brace yourself," Gary warned the Breeder.

"I can't be that bad," Brock told him, not knowing how much he would be ruined.

"Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you," Gary said.

**"'_WHAT?' the squinty-eyed Breeder yelled, 'You – you actually – oh I knew it! I've always known it!'"_**

"What am I talking about?" Brock asked.

**_"He started jumping around happily, and Ash stared at him."_**

"That's not me," he added.

**"'_Brock, what-'_**

**'_I knew you and Misty were in love! I could see it from miles! It was so obvious, from the way you too fought, the way you fretted about here whenever she was gone!'"_**

"I/He did not!" Ash/Brock said in unison.

**"'_I never-'_**

**'_Then in Hoenn you used to cuddle with that handkerchief she gave you-'"_**

Everyone looked confused, especially Ash.

"I never cuddled with it!" the black haired trainer yelled.

"I can think of other things you may have done with it," Hilda said with a slight smirk.

"Of course I did other things, like - hey, what are you implying?" he yelled to her.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

**"'_Brock, I didn't!'_**

**'_And you fought with Dawn over her lure!'"_**

Ash looked embarrassed to be hearing all of this.

**"'_Oh, I just knew this would happen!' Brock looked absolutely radiant, 'I'm so happy for you! Though you have to make me Best Man, okay. I don't care what Tracey says."_**

"What have I got to do with any of this?" Tracey asked, confused.

**_"I don't care if 'Orange Islands' was the turning point, I was around first, it has to be me-'"_**

Tracey looked even more confused than ever.

**"'_Don't be ridiculous!' Ash sputtered, going red, 'We're not even – she's not even my girlfriend yet! And I don't – I don't know if I want her to be! I just want Gary to keep his slimy paws off her!'"_**

"Maybe if they'd let this rivalry die, it wouldn't bother him so much," Iris stated.

**"When Brock had calmed down, Ash had asked him for advice, which the Breeder had given all too happily."**

"I should have been calm from the start!" Brock yelled.

**"'_You've come to the right man, Ashy. I'm extremely experienced with woman, you see-'"_**

"Why does everyone keep calling me that name?" Ash asked in exasperation.

**"'_Does experience mean getting turned down by every Joy and Jenny in four different regions 'cause that's not quite what I'm looking for.'"_**

"Then why did he come to him in the first place?" Misty asked, rolling her eyes at the rude comment.

"Also, he rarely gets 'turned down', someone always pulls him back," Max added, before Brock yelled, "Don't remind me!"

**"'_Haha, very witty,' Brock scowled, 'Keep your smartass comments to yourself or I won't help you.'"_**

"Brock shouldn't even waste his time," Dawn said.

**"'_Fine,' Ash crossed his arms, 'So what the heck do I do?'_**

**'_Well see, you gotta woo her first. I bet Gary does it. Compliment her – on her battling skills, her clothes, her hair, her eyes, her body, her legs, her-'"_**

"Get to the point and stop talking about her legs!" Brock yelled, before realizing that it was him talking. "Oh..."

**"'_Okay, stop!' Ash cried, flushing furiously._**

**_He didn't need to think about Misty's legs. Not right now."_**

"What do you mean, not right now?" May asked.

**_"He was distracted enough as it was."_**

"By what, exactly?" Bianca asked.

**"'_I can't randomly hit on her, Brock! She'll think I've been poisoned!'_**

**'_That's true,' Brock said thoughtfully, 'This is Misty we're talking about. Your best friend. And whatever it is, you don't want to ruin friendship.'_**

**'_No, I don't,' Ash nodded fervently._**

**'_Well… I'll say this Ash. For all these years, you've been your usual moronic douchebag self-'"_**

"Hey!" Ash yelled, and they all stared at Brock, who looked shocked. He would never have said something like that to his friend. Why was this writer making him into the very thing she made him say to his friend?

"Brock's no better than Ash for calling him names out of the blue," Brendan pointed out.

**"'_Hey!'_**

**'_But Misty's stuck with you and liked you for it.'"_**

"No, she's into Gary," Hilda muttered.

**"'_She doesn't like me!' Ash blushed, '__She – she can't! I don't think she does!'_**

**'_That's where you're wrong,' Brock said, 'She does like you, trust me. Everyone knows it. Me, Tracey, your mom, her sisters, random people in Orange Islands from what Trace told me… probably even Gary.'"_**

"If Gary knows she likes me, then why is he doing this?" Ash asked. He didn't understand this concept.

**"'_I – really?' Ash's stomach was fluttering madly."_**

"My stomach wouldn't be fluttering just because I found out someone might like me!" Ash yelled. Next to him, May looked slightly disappointed. Maybe the lack of advancement in this story was getting to her, Ash thought. Yeah, that was most likely it.

**"'_Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it. Though I don't know how much she's changed, but since she was eleven, and then till a few years ago, I'm sure she did.'_**

**'_That was – ages ago!' Ash moaned._**

**'_Still Ash,' Brock said, 'If she did then, she can and will now. All you have to do is be yourself around her."_**

"And by that, he means be an immature brat who never really grew up," Misty said.

**_"For some crazy reason, she likes you that way.'"_**

"I do not!" Misty yelled.

**"'_So – I don't have to do anything then?' Ash asked, 'None of the romantic crap you said?'"_**

"Again, why did he even call him up?" Misty asked.

**"'_Well,' Brock thought for a moment, 'You could try being nicer to her. Maybe more considerate towards her needs. You can compliment her every now and then. You don't have to hit on her, but girls like being noticed. Also, maybe you can cut down on the fighting. Don't go out of your way to annoy her.'"_**

"Thank you!" Tracey cheered. Now the arguments would be at a minimal.

**"'_But I like seeing her mad!' Ash grinned,"_**

"I don't!" Ash screamed.

**_"'It's so much fun fighting with her! Like, it makes me excited and it just – it's awesome!"_**

"I told you fighting with Misty thrilled him," Hilda stated.

**_"Even she said its fun fighting with me."_**

"Terrific," Misty said, not liking the fact that she also got a thrill from fighting with Ash.

**_"Plus, when we're fighting, Gary usually has no clue what we're talking about! And I love it when Gary doesn't know stuff!'"_**

"And now Gary not knowing stuff excites him. That's...pretty interesting, to say the least." Leaf frowned as Professor Oak continued.

**"'_You two are nuts,' Brock shook his head, but smiled, 'Fine then, fight all you want."_**

"I would not be encouraging them!" Brock yelled out.

**_"It's probably just a way of relieving all your - Max, cover your ears - sexual tension…'"_**

"Why is this in the story?" Sceptile boomed from beside May's Blaziken. "I don't need to hear any of this!"

**_"'We don't have that!' Ash yelped._**

**'_Sure you don't,' Brock grinned, 'Anyways, I have to go Ash. Take care, don't do anything stupid, and say hi to Misty for me. Call me when you two finally hook up. And make it within two weeks, I'm going to be betting with Trace on this one…'"_**

"Our friends are betting on us. Wonderful," Misty muttered, hanging her head. Ash did the same thing.

**"'Huh – what?' Ash blinked stupidly.**

**'See ya!' Brock waved, and the screen went blank.**

**Ash flushed, remembering the conversation. There were bets going on about him and Misty? How embarrassing."**

"I agree," Brock and Tracey said.

**"'Pika?' his Pokémon asked from his shoulder, nudging him."**

"What am I saying?" Pikachu demanded.

**"'Oh, it's nothing Pikachu,' Ash shook his head, 'Just thinking 'bout some stuff Brock said.'**

**'Pika Pika!' Pikachu chirped, which Ash recognized as his name for Brock."**

Brock and Pikachu sweat dropped.

**"'Yeah, I spoke to him some time back…' Ash said, running Brock's advice through his head.**

**He was acting normal with Misty. They were still fighting, but it was harmless, so that wasn't a problem. But still – it didn't seem to be helping anything."**

"Took him long enough to figure that out," Gary scoffed.

**_Maybe I should try the compliment thing again, _Ash thought, _it seemed to work that time I called her a good trainer… yeah, I'll do that."_**

"He just wasted Brock's time," May said.

**"'He picked up his pace, noticing that Misty and Gary were walking a few feet ahead of him, chatting animatedly.**

_**As long as Gary stays away from her, I should be good… oh, and I can impress her at my next gym battle!"**  
_

"He shouldn't be just trying to impress me; he should be focusing on his goal!" Misty complained.

**"He dismissed that thought however – Misty had seen him fight _too _many times for anything to impress her. Plus, he only had two barely trained Pokémon with him other than Pikachu. _That _particular thought would have to wait.**

**_Maybe I'll challenge Gary to a battle, _Ash thought, _once my Pokémon get stronger… or I'll have Professor Oak send over some of my old ones…"_**

"Why not just do one-on-one? It's risky, but he'd also have a chance," Dawn pointed out.

**"::::::"**

_Not another one,_ they all (except N) thought.

**"Fortunately they made it to Striaton by night, and headed straight towards the Pokémon Center.**

**Like most cities of Unova, Striaton was large and modern. The western part of the city was taken by an enormous garden, with Pokémon-shaped hedges and a large, tinkling fountain.**

**'Oh, that's so pretty!' Misty said, when they passed it.**

**'We can go visit it tomorrow if you want,' Gary immediately suggested.**

**_Suck-up! _Ash thought mentally, but then cursed Gary for thinking of it, as Misty's eyes lit up."**

"If anyone is a 'suck-up', it's Ash, he's really trying too hard to impress Misty in this story," Max said.

**"'Yeah, we could!' she said happily.**

**'No!' Ash blurted, without thinking, 'I'm challenging the Striaton Gym tomorrow!'**

**'So no one's inviting _you, _Ashy,' Gary said, 'You go on ahead and fight your battle. In the meanwhile, we'll go to the park.'"**

"They can't wait until after his battle?" May asked.

**"'What? No!' Ash protested, looking over pleadingly at Misty.**

**She'd never missed any of his battles before!"**

"Misty's not being a very good friend," Pikachu said.

**"And – there was no way he'd let her go off with Gary when he was in the Gym! Arceus knows what the creep would try doing to her!"**

"I think we both know what this story's Gary would do to her," Hilda snickered.

**"'Why should Misty have to sit and watch your entire boring battle, huh?' Gary challenged,"**

"What?" Ash yelled. "No one's forcing him to stay and watch my battle, he can just stay outside!"

**"'Not too much fun, if you ask me. Besides, it's the first gym. It won't be too interesting.'"**

Brock and Cilan were furious.

"If he thinks we're so easy, I'd like to see him try and take me on!" Cilan yelled.

"This is coming from the guy who struggled with me, despite his starter having a type advantage!" Brock added, and Gary said, "Don't remind me."

**"'But – but –' Ash flailed.**

**'It's alright Gary,' Misty smiled, meeting Ash's eyes,"**

"Yes!" Hilda cheered. "Shot down once again!"

**"'I've never missed any of Ash's battles before. Someone has to be there to yell at him if he does something stupid!'"**

Hilda slumped in her seat.

**"Ash blushed at this, for once not falling for the jibe."**

"That's not me," Ash said, as Leaf smirked at him.

**"'Thanks Mist,' he mumbled, 'It's always – easier battling when – when you're there…'"**

"What about us? We supported him throughout his gym battles, and he says...that?" Dawn yelled, referring to Brock, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, and herself.

**"Misty's gaze softened at this, and she seemed about to say something, when Gary interrupted, as usual, ruining the moment."**

"Thank you!" Dawn exclaimed, before she could stop herself.

**"'What about the park? Don't you want to go, Misty?'"**

"She just said she wanted to watch my gym battle!" Ash yelled. "Was he not listening?"

**"'We can stay on a day longer,' Ash said immediately, 'I don't mind. You can go in the evening, and we'll leave the next morning.'**

**'Oh, yeah, that'll give us some time to relax,' Misty said, 'Plus, it seems like they're decorating. I bet there's something coming up!'**

**Indeed, the bushes of the park were being covered with fairy lights, and various workers were scurrying around hanging up banners.**

**'It says here there's a festival,' Gary said, pointing to a poster, 'The Annual Summer Festival"**

"Shouldn't it be spring?" Delia asked. "How long did it take before he finally got to Striaton?" (#2)

**"is held each year at Striaton City, celebrating the coming of a new season of – yeah whatever – there are games and stalls, with amazing prizes and Pokémon,' he read aloud."**

"Why would the words 'yeah whatever' be on a sign?" Brendan asked, confused.

**"'Oh!' Misty squealed, 'The Summer Festival! That sounds fun! We went to one, years ago, Ash, remember! At Maiden's Peak!'**

**'Uh…' Ash wracked his brains, trying to remember, when a sudden image of Misty in a pink kimono with her hair down struck him,"**

"That's all I can remember?" Ash yelled angrily.

**"'Oh! Oh yeah! I remember! It was at that place with the Gastly!'"**

"At least I remembered something other than Misty with her hair down," he added.

**_"And it was the first time I saw you with your hair down…"_**

_Looks like I'll have to take back what I just said,_ Ash thought bitterly, before yelling out: "Can we stop talking about Misty's hair?"

**"'You do remember,' Misty said, smiling reminiscently, 'Oh, we should go for this one too!'"**

"It means nothing if all he can think about concerning Maiden's Peak is her _hair_," Max stated, causing the Kanto native to sulk.

**"'And luckily for us, it's day after tomorrow, in the evening,' Gary said, observing the poster, 'That is if Ash doesn't mind dragging on the stop. We'd have to stay for an extra night… though if you wanted to leave, Misty and I could always catch up wi-'**

**'Oh, we'll stay!' Ash said quickly, 'It's cool with me. Whaddya say, Pikachu? Wanna go to another festival!'**

**'Pi – ka,' Pikachu said uncertainly, remembering the Gastly."**

"I would not be scared of a Gastly!" Pikachu yelled.

"I don't know, that Venustoise was pretty scary," Squirtle admitted.

"Don't remind me..." Bulbasaur said.

"Maybe back then, but any of us could take it on now!" Pikachu pointed out. "And there are no Gastly in Unova, so why would I still be scared?"

"You have a point there," the Grass-type Kanto starter agreed. "And since neither my species, nor Squirtle's, are in Unova, no Unova Ghost-type could come up with 'Venustoise', or anything else like it."

"Except maybe Serperiott," Snivy said, overhearing the conversation.

"Nah, that's ridiculous," Oshawott chimed in.

**"'Ah, it's okay, there won't be ghosts this time!' Ash assured him, 'Come on!'"**

"And he knows this because?" Max asked.

**"'Pikachu!' Pikachu agreed."**

"I am not going to ask," Pikachu said.

**"The quartet made their way to the Pokémon Center, when they were accosted by a girl with blonde curls, looking to be about their age."**

"Don't like where this is going," Hilda said.

**"'Hi!' she said chirpily, 'I haven't seen you guys around! Are you trainers from out, coming to challenge the gym?'**

**_Yes, _Ash realized, grinning."**

"Why didn't I just say it instead of thinking it?" Ash asked.

**"She was one of those types Brock would fall all over. Which meant in no time, Gary would start hitting on her too."**

"I would not hit on someone who wasn't at least my age!" Brock complained.

**"'Yeah, he is,' Gary said, jutting a thumb out at Ash, 'We're just visiting.'**

**'Visting, huh,' the girl said, her eyes flicking over Gary."**

"Why does every girl in this story think Gary is the best thing ever?" May yelled.

**"Ash rolled his eyes at this; why was it that _every _damn girl they saw did this? He wasn't _that _good-looking!"**

"My thoughts exactly! There are better looking guys than him!" she continued, and the others looked at her.

"You mind telling us who, exactly?" Leaf smirked.

Embarrassed, May said the first name that came to her mind. "Um...Silver."

She shook her head; had she really just said Silver?

"We don't even know what he really looks like," Max said, before gasping. "I know who she's talking about!"

"Guys, can we get this story over with?" Ash asked, stopping everyone. They all turned back to Professor Oak, but Max was whispering something in Dawn's ear.

**"'How long are you thinking of staying?' she asked, taking a step closer.**

**'Just a couple days,' Gary said casually, and began walking again.**

**Ash stared, shocked.**

**_What the heck is happening? Hit on her, you fag!"_**

Everyone was shocked at that last line. Ash would never have called someone that name, least of all someone who liked a girl.

**"'A couple days, hm,' the girl went on, stepping in front of him again, 'Well if you're new, I could always – um – show you around?' she offered, fluttering her eyelashes.**

**Ash waited for the pick-up line he knew was coming, or the wink, or hair-flick or whatever."**

Everyone in the lab (except for Gary, who already knew what would happen) waited for it too.

**"Gary did nothing."**

"_Now_ he decides to keep it in his pants." Hilda rolled her eyes.

**"'Thanks,' he said stiffly, 'But we're good.'**

**'Where are you staying, hottie?' the girl pressed on."**

"Very subtle." Dawn crossed her arms.

**"'My friends and I,' Gary said icily, 'Are staying at the Pokémon center.'**

**He gestured slightly towards Misty when he said this, and the girl seemed to see her for the first time."**

"How could she not see me?" Misty asked.

"Because she was too busy ogling Gary," Iris scoffed.

**"'O-oh,' she said, seeming suddenly embarrassed, 'Well – um – I guess I'll see you around then!'**

**She scurried off, leaving Gary looking satisfied, and Ash feeling extremely bugged.**

**_Why was he so cold towards her? He's usually such a flirt! Now he's an ice prince! What the hell?_**

**Gary had done the disinterested attitude well, Ash had to give him that. But why –**

**_Of course! He's trying to make himself look good in front of Misty! That asshole!"_**

"So was Ash," Misty pointed out.

**"The trio continued on to the Pokémon Center, and Ash continued to fume inwardly."**

"Get over yourself!" Kenny yelled, before Ash looked at him. The Sinnoh Coordinator quickly apologized and gestured for Professor Oak to continue.

**"Gary said nothing about the incident – he didn't even bring up the girl, or brag about his attractiveness.**

**Misty was looking at him too, almost surprised. She hadn't known Gary well, but considering what Ash had told her about him and the fact that he'd been followed by a group of cheerleaders when he was ten (plus his continuous flirting with her) she had assumed he was a lady's man.**

**But this cold, stand-offish behavior – the polite yet deliberate way in which he countered that girl's coquettish attempts – it all made Misty wonder if that was really true. Maybe Gary _wasn't _the flirt that Ash had made him out to be a few times."**

"Of course he won't flirt with other girls if she's around," Brendan said.

**"It did change her opinion of him, that was for sure."**

"Of course," Hilda said.

**"It changed Ash's opinion too, but for worse. Ash was now convinced that Gary was nothing but a manipulative little bugger.**

**It didn't occur to him, that maybe, for once, Gary was actually being genuine."**

"Well, he did make a bad impression on me," Ash defended himself.

**"::::::"**

No one bothered to say anything this time.

**"The next morning, Ash and his group set off for Striaton Gym after picking up Ash's Pokémon from Nurse Joy, and eating their breakfast.**

**Ash was brimming with excitement, like he always did before a Gym Battle. His Pokémon were healed, his stomach was full,"**

"That's Ash, all right," Max said, making him frown.

**"and his hopes were high.**

**'Well, here we are,' Misty said, as they stood in front of the bronze buildings with pillars, 'Seems like a pretty posh gym…'"**

Cilan shuddered; he wondered what the writer would do to him.

**"'Come on, let's go!' Ash said excitedly, running up the stairs.**

**When he entered, he was rather surprised to see not a gym, but a large, fancy café.**

**'Huh?' Ash scratched his head, 'Sure we're at the right place guys?'**

**'I – think so,' Misty said, bemused as well.**

**'This is the lobby, Ash,' Gary said, sighing, 'Seriously, haven't you read about this place?'"**

"Misty wasn't sure if it was the right place either, why is he only yelling at me?" Ash complained, before noticing that the professor was pale. "Hey, Professor Oak, what's wrong?"

No answer.

"I guess I'll read the next line," Ash said, going up to the screen:** "'I'm not a gay researcher!' Ash snapped, sticking his tongue out, 'I'm a _trainer_!'"**

At first, everyone laughed, thinking how funny it was to talk in third person when reading his own dialogue, but then they gasped. Even Ash himself was shocked as he looked to Professor Oak, who looked angry.

"Just because someone does research doesn't mean they're 'gay'! How dare she insult my profession!" the man yelled, as Delia and Gary tried to console him. Brendan decided to read the rest of the story until the Kanto professor cheered up.

**"'Well any good trainer would look up his opponents before battling them,' Gary said matter-of-factly, 'Striaton Gym ****has three leaders, each specializing in a different type. You get to pick which one you battle for the badge. And the lobby is designed like a restaurant, where trainers can eat and relax while waiting for their battles!'**

**'Oh…' Ash said, 'But where are the Gym Leaders?'**

**'Right here,' a new voice said, and the trio turned around.**

**There was a man in waiter's clothing, with bright green hair.**

**'Cilan, at your service,' he said, bowing, 'My brother Chili is busy battling, and Cress is currently serving. What can I do for you?'**

**'Um – uh –' Ash stared at him, before blurting out, 'Why are you dressed like a waiter!'"**

Everyone stared at Ash, who was currently being beaten by Cilan.

"Hey, Cilan, knock it off! You know I wouldn't say something like that!" Ash protested.

For some reason, Pansage was binding May and Delia with its vines. Hilda simply giggled at Pansage as Iris and Bianca held back its trainer. Meanwhile, Noctowl used Hypnosis on Pansage, putting it to sleep, which made it easier for them to escape its vines.

Brendan simply stared and continued reading.

**"'Ash!' Misty hissed from beside him, and Gary shook his head.**

**Cilan, fortunately, didn't seem to be insulted.**

**'My brothers and I run this place, both the Gym and the Café. You're free to sit down and have something to eat… though something about you tells me you want a battle?'**

**'Yeah!' Ash said, 'I do! So – which one of you do I get to fight with!'"**

"Was he not listening to Gary?" Cheren asked. "He said you get to fight whichever one you want."

**"'Well, that's your choice,' Cilan smiled, 'I use Grass, Chili uses Fire, and Cress uses Water. So you can take your pick. Cress and I are both free, though if you want to fight Chili then you'll have to wait for a bit, he's busy.'**

**'Um...' Ash pondered, 'Uh – can you give me a second?'**

**'Sure,' Cilan nodded, 'I'll be right around here somewhere. Let me know when you decide!'**

**'Hm… hey Pikachu, what do you want to do?' Ash asked his Pokémon once Cilan left, 'I was thinking water? You'll knock the Water Pokémon out pretty easily…'"**

"I don't like where this is going," Hilda said. She had a feeling that Ash would OHKO Cress if he chose to fight him.

**"'Don't underestimate Water Pokémon, Ash!' Misty chided, 'A lot of them are dual-type and have resistances against-'**

**'Yeah, yeah,' Ash rolled his eyes, 'Whatever.'**

**Misty looked affronted, and Ash quickly added.**

**'Doubt this guy will be as good as _you, _Mist. Not all Water Pokémon trainers are awesome.'"**

"Isn't he laying it on a bit thick?" May asked.

**"'Wh-what makes you say that?' Misty asked, though she looked pleased.**

**'Come on, he's a part-time waiter! He'll be a piece of cake!'"**

Ash was once again assaulted by the green-haired Gym Leader.

"Just because I'm a waiter doesn't mean I can't beat you!" he ranted, before Dawn and Kenny held him back.

**"'_I _think you should battle the grass-type trainer,' Gary said suddenly.**

**'Oh yeah?' Ash asked, 'And why should I listen to you?'"**

"Gary might be trying to help him, and he says that?" Max asked.

**"'This is one of the easier gyms, and its better you use the experience for training one of your new Pokémon, namely Pidove, since you've already trained Oshawott a bit. Flying is naturally strong against grass, so you'll have the advantage if you choose to battle there. Or you could take fire and fight with Oshawott, but I don't think you want to wait, do you?'**

**Ash thought about this for a moment (_maybe he just wants to see me make a fool of myself in front of Misty!)"_**

"Gary gave him good advice and all he can think is that Gary is trying to make a fool out of him? Isn't he here to battle and get a badge, not impress some girl?" Dawn asked.

**"but then conceded that Gary did have a point."**

"About time," she said.

**"Pidove needed experience, and besides, he wasn't going to wait around for Chili to finish if he could have a battle now! Though Oshawott would be weak to grass, worst-case scenario, Pikachu could finish the battle off for him.**

**'Fine then,' Ash nodded, 'Thanks for the advice. I think I will take grass.'**

**'That's good to know,' Cilan said, reappearing suddenly, 'Because that means you'll be fighting me! Come on!'**

**'Alright,' Ash nodded, and the trio followed Cilan towards one of the side doors.**

**He led them down a passage, which soon opened into a medium-sized rocky Pokémon battleground.**

**'Good luck, Ash!' Misty wished him.**

**'Thanks Misty!' Ash said, smiling at her, and on impulse added, 'I'll win it for you!'"**

"That was so corny," Iris said.

**"She blushed,"**

"Of course," Misty muttered.

**"and he flushed horribly as well,"**

"Enough already!" Ash yelled out.

**"wondering what the heck compelled him to say something like that to her. Gary, for some reason, was chuckling, which infuriated him even more."**

"That was not funny," he said to himself. "Just lame."

**"'Don't lose your focus, _Ashy,' _he teased, before following Misty up into the stands."**

"That nickname is lame too," he continued.

**"Ash watched Misty and Gary take their seats, next to each other, and his stomach twisted slightly."**

"Why is he worried about them?" Kenny asked. "He should be focused on his battle."

**"He was used to Misty and Brock sitting together watching him (with Togepi)"**

"Oh great, more forced nostalgia," Hilbert said.

**"but for some reason, he didn't like the sight of Misty and Gary together."**

"Then don't look at them!" he exclaimed.

**"They had started talking about something again, and Misty seemed to be giggling.**

**_They're not even watching my battle! _Ash thought, horrified."**

Bianca groaned. "He's really letting Misty distract him."

**"Though technically, his battle hadn't started yet.**

**_I need to focus, _Ash told himself, **_**that's probably what Gary meant – the moron! But how can I focus when – ugh! Just block them out! I'll battle so well, I'll show them!"**  
_

"I shouldn't care that much," Ash said.

**"'So, you ready?' Cilan asked, taking his place on a platform, 'This'll be a two on two battle.'**

**Ash clenched his teeth, gripping a Pokéball at his built.**

**'Yeah.'**

**::::::"**

"Not again," Kenny said, referring to the line break.

**"'This will be a two-on-two Pokémon Battle, between Gym Leader Cilan and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! The first trainer to knock out both of the opponents Pokémon wins! The battle will start – now!'"**

"It doesn't even tell you who's saying this," Hilda said.

**"'Pidove!' Ash yelled, tossing up a Pokéball, 'I choose you!'**

**'Go, Pansage!' Cilan cried.**

**'Pidove!' the bird cheeped as it emerged.**

**'Sage! Pansage!' Cilan's Pokémon cried."**

"What are we saying?!" yelled Unfezant and Pansage at the same time.

**"Ash studied it, whipping out his Pokédex. It was a medium-sized brown and green monkey, with a small broccoli-type sprout on its head."**

"About time somebody decides to use a Pokedex instead of using Gary." Misty giggled.

**"'Pansage,' the Pokédex recited in monotone, 'the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress.'**

**'Okay,' Ash nodded, 'Let's go! Pidove, use-'**

**'Pansage, Fury Swipes!' Cilan yelled, before Ash could even give his command.**

**'Sage!'**

**The Pokémon leapt towards Pidove, arms outstretched.**

**'Pidove, dodge it by flying up!' Ash yelled.**

**Just in time, the bird Pokémon took off, barely missing Pansage's swipes."**

Everyone was shocked. Had this story finally improved to the point where battles were actually decent?

**"'Now, Pidove! Use Gust!'**

**'Pi-dove!'"**

Unfezant put its head down dejectedly. It couldn't understand a single word that it was saying, which was pretty sad.

**"Pidove flapped its wings vigorously, blasting Pansage with a burst of air. The monkey Pokémon fell back a few feet, hitting one of the rocks. The flying attack seemed to have worked pretty well."**

This shocked them even more. Not only had the battle lasted for more than a few seconds, but no one one-shotted anybody? Most of them (except for Gary and Professor Oak) now had their hopes up.

**_"Hehe, not too hard, _Ash thought, looking over at the stands, _see that Misty?"_**

"Just when I thought she was improving," Brock said.

"We're in the middle of a battle and she has to throw in this drama?" Iris added.

**"To his shock and horror, however, Misty wasn't even _looking_!"**

"That is pretty impolite, but he should be focusing!" May yelled. "On the battle, I mean, not the girl!"

**"She was still busy talking to Gary Oak – who was leaning in, inappropriately close, the entire time! His arm was around the back of Misty's chair – and she wasn't moving back, or hitting him or anything!"**

"Of course she wouldn't hit him, they're in a public place!" Bianca shouted.

"Which reminds me, if Gary is that close, wouldn't someone warn them about public displays of affection?" Max asked.

_**"What the-**_

**'Pikapi!' Pikachu yelled, jolting Ash back to attention."**

"I should have done that earlier," Pikachu said.

**_"Ah, crap! I lost focus of the battle! Oh no, Pidove!  
_**

**Pidove was struggling in the air, as a recovered Pansage pulled it down with vines. Evidently, in the time where Ash was distracted, Cilan had ordered a Vine Whip.**

**'Uh – Pidove – use – um –' Ash wondered what attack to call, since the Pokémon was bound tightly and wouldn't be able to use its wings, which meant Air Cutter and Gust were out of question."**

"Maybe he wouldn't be in this mess if he just FOCUSED!" Brock yelled, and the others nodded, while Ash sulked as usual.

"Aside from that drama-filled portion, this battle is looking up," Drew said.

**"'Try Peck, Pidove!' Ash yelled, 'But don't aim at Pansage, cut the vines!'"**

"Cut the v-vines?!" Cilan yelled out, horrified. The others looked just as horrified. Would Ash really do something like this just to win a measly battle, even if it was for a badge? And would Pidove really initiate the order?

**"'Pidove!' Pidove chirped, and began hacking away at the vines."**

Next to Cilan, his Pansage was in a trance.

"W-What a horrible thing to do to a Pokemon!" Pikachu exclaimed.

No one looked more horrified than N, whose Zoroark was running towards Ash.

* * *

_Cue N Final Battle Theme (Pokemon Black/White)_

* * *

"Ash, look out!" Pikachu yelled, as Ash quickly turned to Zoroark and jumped out of its reach. N was standing up with an intense look in his eyes. The Illusion Pokemon formed a black orb at its hands before throwing it at Ash. Before the attack could connect, Pikachu blocked it with his Thunderbolt, causing an explosion. Everyone backed up and braced themselves.

"Something tells me this might take at least one more part to resolve," Meowth said when the smoke cleared.

"N, what is your problem?" Hilda yelled. "It's just a story!"

_I knew I shouldn't have read that part,_ Brendan thought, as every single Pokemon (minus Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, and Meowth) was recalled.

N glared at Hilda, causing her to reel back in surprise. Professor Oak finally spoke up. "You two, take this outside!"

All of them went outside as Ash and N walked to opposing sides of the battlefield.

"The battle between N and Ash Ketchum will begin. This will be a 4-on-4 battle with substitutions allowed!" Brock announced. "Start!"

_If this is what it takes to calm him down, I'll do it,_ Ash thought. "Gliscor, I choose you!" he yelled out, throwing a Poke Ball.

Out came a large, mainly bluish-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon. Its arms were red with thin striations, and have also become completely detached from its wings, which were black in coloration. It had similar looking pincers to Scizor. Gliscor's ears had discernible, red-colored and apparently chambered ear insides, and its eyes were yellow. Gliscor appeared to be much toothier than Gligar, having six visible fangs in its mouth instead of two, and its waist, like its arms, was red and striated. Gliscor's body resembled an open mouth, with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso appearing to be fangs.

Brendan took out his Pokedex and scanned Gliscor. "Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokemon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It observes prey while hanging inverted from branches. When the chance presents itself, it swoops!"

"Klinklang," N said, as he sent out a Pokemon that looked identical to its pre-evolution (Klang). It had the additions of a red-topped gear on its lower side and a thin, spiked rim below it.

Brendan scanned that too. "Klinklang, the Gear Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Klink. Klinklang uses its spikes to fire charged energy into its environment, using its red core as an energy tank."

"Gliscor, use Fire Fang!" Ash commanded, and the Pokemon's teeth were covered in fire as it dived towards its opponent.

"U-Turn," N commanded, and Klinklang spun its gears around and rammed itself under Gliscor.

"But Klinklang can't learn U-Turn!" Cheren exclaimed, shocked.

Before either Ash or Gliscor knew what was happening, it was replaced by a bipedal, blue-colored sea turtle. Its stomach was a pale blue, and deep blue rocky structures encrusted its face, back, and the sides of its chest forming a "mask" and shell. Its flippers were long, with black fingerlike protrusions at the tips. It also had a thick tail and short legs with two-toed feet.

This time, it was May who scanned it. "Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tirtouga. They can live both in the ocean and on land. A slap from one of them is enough to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker."

"Must be really powerful," she said when the Pokedex was done scanning it.

"Gliscor, Faint Attack," Ash instructed, as the Fang Scorp Pokemon disappeared from view. N didn't seem to be worried, however.

"Iron Defense," he said, and its body took on the properties of steel. Gliscor reappeared behind the Prototype Pokemon and hit it, but it didn't seem affected much. In fact, it didn't even so much as flinch.

"Gliscor, try Thunder Fang!" yelled Ash.

This time, its fangs were cloaked in electricity as it swooped towards N's Carracosta, who used another Iron Defense. The electric attack seemed to do a bit more damage than Faint Attack, but it still wasn't hurt that much.

"Aqua Jet," N commanded as a jet of water formed around his Carracosta. It projectiled itself towards Gliscor with great speed and crashed into it. Gliscor nearly lost its balance, but it managed to balance its tail on the ground and steady itself.

"Use Stone Edge," N said, but sparks formed around his Pokemon instead, indicating that it was paralyzed.

"Great job, Gliscor, now Screech!" N's opponent yelled out. Gliscor opened its mouth and let out a high-pitched squeal that made everyone cover their ears.

"I don't want to hear this!" Brendan yelled, using a phrase they usually only used when a story Professor Oak was reading contained something they didn't need to know.

"Use Screech once more!" Ash cried, and Gliscor did as it was told.

"What's he doing?" Dawn asked.

"Screech is an attack that lowers the opponent's defense. N had his Carracosta use Iron Defense to raise its defense, but Ash had Gliscor use Screech to do the opposite, which means the effects of Carracosta's Iron Defense have been negated," Cheren explained over the noise.

Ash quickly recalled Gliscor and sent forth a lizard-like Pokemon. Its neck was somewhat long, and it had two crests on its head. Its eyes were semicircular with yellow scleras and red rims. Its lower jaw was also colored red, and there was a belt-like band of red coloration on its waist. There was a thin stripe across Sceptile's chest, somewhat resembling the shape of the letter V. Its plant-like characteristics include the six yellow nodules, described as "seeds" on its back (similar in appearance to the nodules on leguminous plants that are able to take in nitrogen from the air) and a palm-tree-branch-like tail. Its arms were long and have two thick, sharp, powerful, elongated leaves and three claws on each. It had two lines running down the middle of its back.

"Sceptile, use Thunder Punch!" Ash commanded, as its fist was covered in electricity. It seemed to leave afterimages as it ran around N's Pokemon at a great speed. When Carracosta was too confused to react (#3), Sceptile punched it in its torso. This time, it actually staggered.

"Now, Earthquake!" Ash commanded, as it slammed its hind paws on the ground and caused seismic waves to form on the ground. Carracosta managed to dodge it by leaping up in the air and then slamming into the ground, sending its own seismic waves towards Sceptile. Before either Ash or Sceptile could react, the waves hit Sceptile and damaged it.

"Now, Stealth Rock," N said, as Ash recalled his Sceptile. When it was recalled, pointed stones were floating in his area of the battlefield.

"This is bad," Iris commented, as Ash sent out a small, tortoise-like Pokémon with large black rock-like shells with "holes" that glowed with a red warmth. Its skin was a reddish brown in color with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It had a long neck and its eyes seemed permanently closed. The rocks closed in on Torkoal as a calm Ash yelled, "Use Rapid Spin!"

The Fire-type retracted its limbs into its shell and spun around rapidly. As the rocks hit the spinning Torkoal, they shattered into pieces.

"Not bad, using Rapid Spin to get rid of Stealth Rock," Cheren stated.

"Use Sunny Day/Aqua Jet!" Ash/N commanded.

Carracosta once again shot itself towards Torkoal as the sun got brighter and the weather got hotter. The others had to shield themselves. Torkoal stood its ground against the opposing attack.

"How come Aqua Jet doesn't seem to be doing much?" May asked.

"In addition to powering up Fire-type moves, it also weakens Water attacks," Brock explained, awing the brunette Coordinator.

"Finish it with Solar Beam!" Ash yelled to his Pokemon, as a bright light formed in its mouth. It immediately shot out a beam that sent Carracosta crashing to the ground. When it didn't move, Brock announced, "Carracosta is unable to battle! The winner is Torkoal!"

"I thought Solar Beam had to recharge!" Max exclaimed.

"Not if Sunny Day is in effect," Brock told him. Gary would have explained to him, but he had had enough of himself for a while, and the others probably did too.

N quietly recalled his Carracosta and sent out another one.

"He has two of them?" Max asked, surprised.

"Rain Dance," he commanded, as the sun was covered in dark, stormy clouds. Raindrops started to pour on everyone as Ash commanded an Earthquake attack. Torkoal was about to slam its hind paws on the ground, when N instructed a Sucker Punch. Carracosta quickly rushed towards Torkoal, and before it could initiate the attack, Carracosta punched it with its arm, sending it backward.

"Return." N pointed to Ash's Torkoal as his Pokemon prepared to lunge at it. But Ash's next command surprised him, along with the rest of them.

"Explosion!" he shouted.

"Explosion on a Carracosta? That's a desperate move," Max pointed out. "But it just might give him an advantage."

Torkoal glowed as a few large beams shot up in the air from its body. Then a huge explosion occurred around it as everyone once again braced themselves. When the smoke cleared, Brock yelled, "Torkoal is unable to battle! The winner is...Zoroark?!"

Everyone looked back at the field. Just like Brock said, in place of the fossil Pokemon was a bipedal fox-like Pokémon that was mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents. It had a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration. It also had some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It had a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane also somewhat resembled a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separated a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It had a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extended. Its upper arms were thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, were bulkier. The arms had spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and its three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, were red in coloration. Its eyes were red-rimmed with light blue irises. It had a lot of bruises and scratches on its body, as well as smoke marks.

"That second Carracosta was a Zoroark?" May asked, scanning it with her Pokedex.

"Zoroark, the Illusion Pokemon, and the evolved form of Zorua. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery." When it was finished, May put back her Pokedex.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out his famed Unova Water starter. It looked at its opponent defiantly, ready for battle.

"Night Slash!" N and Ash called at the same time.

Zoroark's claws turned black as it rushed towards Oshawott, who had his now glowing black scalchop. The attack looked much like his Razor Shell. The two attacks collided as black sparks flew out of their weapons of choice.

"Break out and use Grass Knot!" N commanded quickly.

"What did he just say?" Ash asked himself, as a curved vine tripped up his Pokemon.

"Fury Swipes!" the green-haired guy yelled as Zoroark relentlessly slashed at the tangled Oshawott multiple times. Oshawott couldn't escape or dodge with the vine entangling its leg. It used its scalchop as a shield, but Zoroark's attacks were somehow getting past its defenses.

"This is bad," Bianca commented.

"When did N use Grass Knot?" Brendan asked, not understanding what N said.

Suddenly, Oshawott began to glow with a light blue aura. That didn't stop Zoroark from continuously slashing it as Ash said, "Use Revenge!"

An orange, almost-transparent orb surrounded the Water starter as the attack collided into Zoroark. While it was sent flying, Oshawott freed itself with its trademark weapon.

"What does that attack do?" Dawn asked.

"If the user takes damage just before it's used, it does twice the damage as it usually would," Cheren explained.

Zoroark did not move a muscle, so Brock yelled, "Zoroark can't battle! The winner is Oshawott!"

Oshawoot jumped for joy, relishing in its victory. N recalled his Zoroark and sent out a large, flying creature that bears similarities to both birds and reptiles. Its featherless, scaly head was colored green on top and red on the bottom. Its body was covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers. It had blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings, along with a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles. All of these "wings" bear sharp claws. Similar to its head and neck, its tail was completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end, and as with the _Archaeopterygiformes_, it had fully-movable vertebrae in its tail instead of a pygostyle. Its mouth was filled with sharp teeth, and its eyes were white with black pupils and no irises. Brendan's Pokedex collected data: "Archeops, the First Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Archen. It runs better than it flies. It catches prey by running at speeds comparable to those of an automobile."

"Use Rock Slide!" N yelled out, as his second fossil Pokemon caused rocks to appear around its opponent.

"Dodge it, and use Encore!" the Unova Champion yelled in urgency, as his Pokemon dodged each and every falling rock. When it saw an opening for attack, it formed a white ball in its hands and threw it at Archeops. N frowned as his Pokemon kept spamming the same move it used before. Eventually, a mountain of rocks stood between the two opponents.

"What is he planning?" Hilda asked, and the others shrugged. Ash recalled his Oshawott and brought Gliscor back into the battlefield. It swooped over the rocks and headed towards Archeops.

"Crunch!" N yelled, not aware of Ash's plan.

"Double Team!" the boy yelled, as his Gliscor created afterimages of itself. The opposing attack harmlessly went through a clone as the user crashed into the rock mountain. N's mouth immediately gaped open as the rocks began falling or rolling down above his Pokemon.

"This has to work, it just has to," May said.

"Archeops, get out of there with Rock Polish!" N commanded.

"Taunt!" Ash yelled, as Gliscor stuck its tongue out. Archeops never got to use what N told it as most of the rocks hit it.

Ash then commanded Gliscor to use Screech as it let out a high-pitched squeal. Archeops' defense seemed to decrease as more rocks hit it for more damage. When all of the rocks landed on the ground, so did an unmoving Archeops.

"Archeops is unable to battle, the winner is Gliscor!" yelled Brock, as both of them recalled their Pokemon.

N and Ash sent out Klinklang and Oshawott, respectively. The latterwas still glowing light blue, so Ash knew he had to be careful.

"Lock-on," N said, as a glowing target appeared on Oshawott's torso.

"Dig!" Ash commanded, not wanting to risk his Pokemon. Right when his Pokemon was about to get underground, a huge, dark yellow orb followed it, as if by magnetism, and struck it true.

"Oshawott!" Ash yelled in worry, as it laid still on the ground.

"Oshawott can't battle, the winner is Klinklang!" Brock announced.

"He didn't even get to use Torrent," May said, as Ash brought back Oshawott and sent out Sceptile.

"Klinklang, you know what to do," N said, as a target once again appeared, this time locking itself onto the Grass starter. Without a command, Sceptile's hands glowed a red-orange as it slammed them to the ground, creating a wave of mud that blocked the incoming Zap Cannon. Then, a ball of light-blue energy formed around its hands as it threw the orb at the Klinklang, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a green orb around it. This didn't stop Ash or Sceptile, the latter who attacked the shield and broke it, shocking N.

"I thought Protect couldn't be broken!" Misty yelled.

"Not unless Feint is used," Max told her.

"Use Focus Blast again!" Ash instructed, as the light-blue orb appeared in its hands again and was thrust towards the Klinklang. Before N could react, Sceptile used another one to take it down.

"Klinklang!" N yelled out in concern, though anyone could see it was in no condition to battle.

"That's it!" Brock yelled. "Klinklang is unable to battle, and since that was N's last Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Everyone (except a sad N) cheered as Ash was surrounded by his friends. Hilda then looked at N (who now seemed calm) and approached him.

"N, are you okay?" she asked, but he didn't answer. _What did I do to him?_ she thought. She decided to talk to him.

"N, we know you didn't like what happened in the story, but it's just that. A story," she began. "We didn't like it any more than you did, but you're no better than this story's Ash by attacking him."

"But Pokemon are-" N began, before a hard slap on the face interrupted him.

"Listen to me!" she demanded, as N massaged his cheek. "I don't know why you started avoiding me, but that's another topic. The point is, you shouldn't have attacked him. You should know he would never do something like that!"

"I-I'm sorry," he said after a while.

Hilda pointed to Ash, who was being hugged by May. She held back a laugh as she said, "Apologize to him."

N approached the boy as he said, "I'm sorry for attacking you when I did."

"I'm sorry I read that to you," Brendan said.

"It's not your fault, I was just blinded by rage," N told him.

"Apology accepted," he said, as they all headed to the lab. He and N used one of Professor Oak's machines to heal their Pokemon, before getting back to their seats.

"Warning, if you do anything like that again, we will put this story on hold and read one of the ones you showed to Professor Oak," Hilbert threatened N, who shuddered.

This time, Dawn decided to read the rest of the story. She waited for Ash and N to send out their newly healed Pokemon, and also for everyone (both human and Pokemon) to be quiet.

"Hey, if the battle's over, then why is the theme still playing?" Meowth asked, as N's theme promptly stopped. "Dere we go." When everything was covered, she finished from where Brendan left off.

**"Seconds later, he was free, and soaring above Pansage.**

**'Great job!' Ash called, 'Now try for Air Cutter!'**

**Pidove swooped down at Pansage from above, hitting the Pokémon with its wings. Pansage seemed to tire from the continued attack."**

"That doesn't sound much like Air Cutter," Brendan said.

"It's not!" Max yelled out. "That just sounds like Wing Attack!"

**"'Nice, Pidove!' Ash called, 'Keep at it!'**

**'Pansage, Leech Seed!' Cilan shouted.**

**_Oh no, _Ash thought, as Pansage chucked a large seed at Pidove, _if that hits, it'll sprout and Pidove will be trapped!_**

**'Pidove, use Gust to blow that Leech Seed back at Pansage!' Ash called, thinking quickly.**

**'Pi-dove!' the Pokémon replied, flapping its wings.**

**'Pansage, dodge it!' Cilan commanded, and the Leech Seed landed harmlessly on the ground, immediately sprouting roots and anchoring itself to the rock.**

**'Quick, Pidove! One more Air Cutter should do this!' Ash yelled.**

**'Pansage! Razor Leaf!'**

**Pidove dove at Pansage again, but the monkey was too quick."**

"That's not Air Cutter!" he repeated.

**"'Pi! Pidove!' the bird screeched out as razor-sharp leaves cut its feathers."**

"That's horrible!" yelled Unfezant.

**"'Oh no, Pidove!' Ash cried, 'Use Gust again to get rid of the leaves, and then Air Cutter!'**

**The little Pokémon quickly obeyed, and once the leaves had been cleared, dove at Pansage. This time, it made impact, a strong Air Cutter hitting the monkey Pokémon."**

"Again, that's not Air Cutter," Max said, annoyed.

**"'Pan-saaage,' Pansage groaned, before collapsing to the ground."**

"What am I saying?!" Pansage yelled out.

**"'Pansage has fainted! Cilan has only one Pokémon left,' the announcer called out.**

**'Great job, Pidove!' Ash cheered, and his Pokémon gave a weary reply, obviously exhausted.**

**_No point tiring him out when I have a second Pokémon, _Ash thought."**

_Yes!_ Oshawott thought.

**"'Pidove, return! Pikachu, you're up next!'"**

"What about me?!" Oshawott yelled. "I needed the training!"

**"'Nice one, Ash!' Misty's voice yelled."**

"Way to wait until after the first battle ended," May said, rolling her eyes.

**"He glanced towards the stands, out of the corner of his eyes, and was relieved to see that Misty was now standing, and cheering for him. Gary just looked bored, his arms crossed."**

"Then why is he even here?" Hilda asked.

**"He winked at her, wondering if she could even see it,"**

"Focus!" Hilbert yelled.

**"before turning back to the battlefield."**

"His eyes should have been on the battlefield the whole time," he continued on,

**"'Good tactics,' Cilan complimented, 'But let's see if you can handle my next Pokémon. Go, Lillipup!'"**

"Does he not care that my vines just got chopped?!" Pansage shouted.

**"A small, fluffy brown puppy popped out, barking. Its face was obscured by its long hair, though Ash could see a pair of large brown eyes blinking curiously.**

**_Adorable, _he thought, _but that's too bad… I don't want this match to drag on for as long as the last one did…"_**

"You know what that means, right?" Gary asked.

**"'Hey, Pikachu, you know what to do,' Ash grinned.**

**'PIKA!' Pikachu yelled, cheeks sparking as it gathered electricity."**

"What did I just say?" Pikachu asked.

**"'Don't be _too _hard on it, okay buddy?'"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cilan asked.

**"::::::"**

"Should have seen that one coming," May said.

**"'PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!'"**

"Can you at least translate what I'm saying, writer?!" Pikachu yelled. "Also, that was so drawn out."

**"Ash smiled at Cilan's shocked face,"**

"I don't like the sound of that," Hilda said.

**"illuminated by the bright yellow light that filled the room. Yellow lightning lanced from Pikachu's body in all directions. The poor Lillipup didn't stand a chance."**

"I got one-hit KO'd?" Cilan asked in shock, as Iris tried to cheer him up.

**"'Yeah, Pikachu!' Misty was cheering.**

**Seconds later, Lillipup keeled over, fainted.**

**'Pikachu!' Pikachu landed, make a victory-sign at Ash.**

**'Great job,' Ash cried, scooping him up and hugging him, 'That was pretty incredible, Pikachu! Though I told you, not to go full-power!'"**

"When did he tell him that?" Misty asked.

"He didn't," Dawn said, scrolling up a little, and then scrolling back down. She then continued to read.

**"'Pi! Chu pika pi!' Pikachu argued."**

"I am not even going to ask this time," Pikachu said, sweat dropping.

**"'Sixty, huh? Well then I'm impressed… though maybe forty would've been better for this little one… anyways, awesome job! We got ourselves our first Unova Gym Badge!'**

**'Pika!'"**

"What were they just talking about?" Dawn asked, pausing.

"Maybe 'levels'?" Drew offered. "Whatever it was, it makes no sense."

**"::::::"**

Everyone remained silent this time.

**"'Wow, Ash!' Misty congratulated him after the battle, as the trio left, 'I hadn't realized how _strong _Pikachu had gotten over all these years! That Thunderbolt was just amazing!'**

**'Hehe,' Ash grinned, running his hand over the Trio Badge that Cilan had conferred him with after the relatively easy victory,"**

"It shouldn't have been that easy!" Cilan said loudly.

**"'Well, we've been through a lot, me and him!'**

**'That Thunderbolt could have easily been mistaken for a Thunder, and Pikachu hadn't even fully charged himself,' Gary said, 'You've done a good job training him.'"**

"If Gary says it, it has to be the truth," Bianca said bitterly. "Seriously, he's making Pikachu seem better than it really is. But at least he's not making fun of his 'rival' this time."

The Electric Pokemon hung his head in shame.

**"'I – thanks, Gary,' Ash said after a while, taken aback by the compliment from his rival, 'Thanks a lot.'**

**Gary just shrugged.**

**'So, what do we do now?' Misty asked, 'We have the rest of today, and half of tomorrow before that festival!'**

**'I'll drop Pidove off at the Center to get healed," Ash said, "But then let's go eat! Or we can just eat here, at the Café!'**

**'Ash, you just ate a little over an hour ago!' Misty cried, 'Seriously, you're worse than a Snorlax!'"**

"That's not nice to say about him," May said.

**"'Ah, fine, we'll eat later,' Ash grumbled, 'It's just that place looked really good…'"**

"So he decided not to eat just because Misty made fun of him? That's not really like him," Kenny said.

**"'What do you want to do Misty?' Gary asked.**

**Misty blushed at this, for some reason, before mumbling something."**

"He's just asking me a simple question, and I'm already putty to his hands?!" Misty shrieked.

**"'Sorry, I didn't quite hear you,' Gary said, smirking slightly.**

**'Um – I think – I want to go shopping,' Misty said, very quickly.**

**She was blushing harder – Ash hadn't the slightest clue why.**

**'The festival – I – um – I need – clothes,' Misty went on, staring at the ground, 'I didn't bring any formals or anything…'**

**'Oh, so _that's _why,' Gary said, his smirk widening, though he seemed happy about something,"**

"I don't want to know why," Bianca said.

**"'Well then, you go right ahead and shop, Mist. Ash and I will keep ourselves occupied… unless you want us to come with you?'**

**"'No!' Misty said immediately, still looking weirdly shy."**

"Look what I've been reduced to!" yelled Misty, going to a corner.

**"'Misty, what's up?' Ash asked, 'Why're you being so weird? And why do you need formals for the festival?'**

**'Because – because – oh, Ash, don't you remember! Even last time – people _always _wear kimonos and things at festivals! You and Gary should buy some too!'**

**'I hate shopping,' Ash groaned, 'And when did _you _start caring about clothes so much?'"**

"I don't think he would mind shopping if he's not forced into it, just saying," Delia stated.

**"'I – I – shut up!' Misty yelled at him, and Gary laughed for some reason, though not unkindly."**

"Great comeback. Not," Max said.

**"'I'm going now,' Misty informed them, 'I'll meet you guys for lunch at the Center in a couple hours.'**

**She ran off after that, and Ash noticed Gary gazing after her with a fond expression.**

**'What're you looking at?' Ash growled, and Gary turned back around, a little surprised."**

"Why does it matter to him?" Cheren asked. "Can we just get to the main plot instead of this?"

**"'Huh?' he asked, and Ash realized that his cheeks were pink.**

**_Oh Lugia, _Ash cursed, _no. This cannot be happening."_**

**It made sense though – Gary not flirting with that pretty stranger, Gary's sudden change in attitude (he was making an effort to be somewhat decent to Ash, at times), the weird looks he kept shooting at Misty."**

"So what's it to him?" Drew asked.

**"'Y-y-you – you _like _her!' Ash yelled, stuttering, 'You _asshole! _You actually – _like _– her!'"**

"So?" Drew repeated. "Also, why is he calling him that name? He's acting more like that right now."

**"'What? I – so what if I do?' Gary defended himself, shocked at Ash's vindictiveness.**

**'You can't – you can't _like _her!' Ash sputtered,"**

"Why not?" Tracey asked. "If it bothers him so much, he should have been mad at Rudy and Danny then."

**"'She's – she's –'**

**'Yours?' Gary asked, slipping back to his suave self, 'I don't think so…'**

**'She isn't interested!' Ash spat, clenching his fists."**

"He notices Gary blushing, but not Misty?" Jessie asked.

**"'Really?' Gary asked, before his expression grew victorious, 'Then why would she agree to go with me to the festival tomorrow night? As a_date_?'**

"What does he mean by 'adate'?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know," Max said with a shrug. "When did this happen?"

**"'She – you – WHAT?' Ash shouted, not believing his ears, 'WHEN? HOW?'**

**'When you were battling,' Gary said smugly, 'I asked her whether she wanted to go with me to the festival – like _together, _as a _date_ – and she blushed – and well, she agreed. Why do you think she's gone shopping all of a sudden?'"**

"This couldn't wait until after the battle?" May asked.

**"Gary was now blushing as well, prominently, and Ash felt something unpleasant and hot bubble from within him."**

"I am not going to say anything." Hilda felt like she was about to vomit.

**"'You can't just – ask her on a date like that!' he shouted, 'We all planned to go to the festival together! You can't just – _steal _her for yourself!'"**

"How is he 'stealing' her when the two were never together?" Hilbert asked.

**"'Come on, Ash, it's not like you even _thought _of asking her,' Gary rolled her eyes, 'You probably didn't even know that these Summer Festivals usually _are _supposed to be romantic dates. That's why they have dances, and flower-stalls and – fireworks – and all that…'**

**'Oh, _shut up,' _Ash said disgustedly, rolling his eyes, 'Seriously, you're such a _sap. _Like Misty would fall for stuff like that!'**

**'Actually, Ash, she would probably like it,' Gary said, 'She likes romantic things!'**

**Ash was about to retort to that, when he suddenly realized that Gary was right. Misty _did _like romantic things. She talked about them all the time – whenever they would go somewhere and she'd see a pretty place, she'd go on and on about how romantic it was and-**

**_Ugh! I'm so stupid! _Ash thought, _I've travelled with her for years and I've never bothered!"_**

"Why is he beating himself up, there's always next time," James said. "Isn't there?"

**"'She always talks about them,' Gary was going on, 'And even if she doesn't, like if she sees something she likes, her eyes light up and-'**

**'Okay, _stop, _seriously,' Ash said, feeling thoroughly frustrated, 'Look you – you can't go on a date with Misty, okay! She's my best friend, and you're an asshole! So just drop the stupid idea and let's go to the Pokémon Center!'"**

"How am I supposed to 'drop' it if she already accepted?" Gary asked.

"And I hate to say, but Ash is no better," Barry added. As expected, Ash went to the corner to sulk.

**"'Ash, look, I know you think I'm a flirt, and I probably was,' Gary said, 'But this – it's different. I haven't felt like this since –'"**

"How cliched," Hilda said.

**"'I don't _care_,' Ash said, glowering at him, 'Just – ugh, whatever. I don't even know _why _I agreed to travelling with _you_. Leave me alone, and stay the hell away from Misty!'"**

"He can't 'stay away' from her for various reasons," Brock stated.

**"He stormed away, yanking Pikachu along with him, in the direction of the Pokémon Center."**

"Why is he doing this?!" yelled N. "Pikachu is perfectly capable of walking on his own!"

Ash sighed. "Noctowl, you know what to do." The owl Pokemon flew in front of N as illusory red rings came out of its eyes and put him to sleep. His Pokemon simply stared at him.

**_"Stupid Gary. Stupid Misty. Stupid stupid festival!"_**

"Stupid story. Stupid plot. Stupid stupid writer!" yelled Misty.

**"Gary sighed, watching him go, before a small smile crept onto his face.**

**Well, if Misty was going to dress up for _him_ – well, he'd better do the same."**

"You mean I'm going to dress up for Gary?" Ash asked, confused.

**"::::::**

**'How could she have agreed to it, huh, Pikachu?' Ash asked, shaking the yellow rat, 'How could she have?'"**

"That's not very caring of him," Brock said. "Good thing N can't hear this."

**"'Pi pika chu pikachupi,' Pikachu said sadly."**

"What did he just say?" Meowth asked.

**"The two were sitting on a couch at the Pokémon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy to finish healing Pidove.**

**'How come I didn't think of asking her? I didn't even know the stupid festival was a romantic thing!'**

**'Pika pikachu pi.'"**

Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt on everyone in the room. They all fell over and glared at him.

"Sorry," he said, waving his arms back and forth.

"No biggie!" Dawn told him, before continuing.

**"'Yeah, but we were what, ten then!' Ash exclaimed, 'And all I remember were the ghost Pokémon – and um – MIsty – in that pink kimono with her hair all – I don't remember it being romantic!'"**

"Why is he talking about her hair?" Bianca asked.

**"'Pi…'**

**'Yeah, well… still, that _jerk _can't just take her! I mean, what if I'd wanted to ask her? What if I – hey!'**

**'Pika?' Pikachu looked at Ash curiously.**

**Ash seemed to be plotting something (which was rare) and his brows were furrowed in thought.**

**'I have an idea, Pikachu! Come on!'"**

"I can't wait to hear what this big idea of his is," Iris said. "I am not waiting for the Unova plot, no, not at all."

**"'Pikapi?'**

**'Ah, you'll see… let's get Pidove and meet Gary! I think I have a plan to make him leave her alone!'**

**::::::**

**Gary Oak was rather surprised when he reached the Pokémon Center thirty minutes later. Ash was there, standing on the lawn outside, and immediately ran at him the moment he saw him.**

**'What the-' Gary asked, taking a step back, as Ash stood in front of him, shoving a gloved finger in his face."**

"That's rude of him," Oshawott said.

**"'I challenge you!' Ash yelled, 'To a Pokémon Battle! Right here, right now!'"**

"Why is he challenging him now? Can't he wait until he catches more Pokemon - you know, the ones he should have - and trains them?" Hilda asked.

**"'Ash you _just _battled,' Gary said exasperatedly, 'Can't it wait for lunch?'**

**'No,' Ash growled, 'It can_not_ wait. Come on, are you a coward?'"**

"Just because someone doesn't want to battle doesn't mean they're cowards. You don't have to accept someone's challenge all of the time," Professor Oak pointed out.

**"'No,' Gary said, eyeing him warily, 'But why so sudden? Is there a – reason behind this?'**

**'Stakes,' Ash said vehemently, 'There are stakes.'"**

"That doesn't tell him much," May said.

**"'Look, I don't like where this is going,' Gary said, 'If this is about Misty-'**

**'If I win, you leave her the hell alone, and cancel your whole 'date' thing for the festival,' Ash said, eyes gleaming maniacally."**

"Again, how am I supposed to cancel it if she already accepted it? Wouldn't she be angry at me because I cancelled the date she was looking forward to so much just because I lost one little battle?" Gary asked.

**"'So that's what this is about?' Gary asked, crossing his arms, 'Well, I refuse. Misty already agreed to go with me.'**

**'Well, what if I ask her too?' Ash asked, 'She might just turn you down!'"**

"Why would she turn me down if she agreed to a date with me already?" he asked.

**"'She – she wouldn't,' Gary said confidently, though Ash thought he saw him look a tiny bit nervous, just for a moment."**

"What does he have to be nervous about? I already said I'd go with him," Misty stated.

**"'She might,' Ash said, though he highly doubted it. He didn't even know if he could ask her himself, if he'd have the guts.**

**Besides, Misty wasn't that type of girl – she wouldn't have the heart to ditch Gary last-minute."**

"Then why is he doing this?" May asked, annoyed.

**"He knew it. Still, he also knew that somewhere, Gary probably _did _consider him competition."**

"This is a waste of time," Cheren said.

**"And right now, it seemed, Gary had the upper hand. But it wouldn't be for long – Ash would make sure of that.**

**He wanted Misty back to himself."**

"How selfish of him," Drew said.

**"And unfortunately for him, wooing her with words wasn't his thing. It was Gary's forte, and Ash wasn't about to pit his flirting skills up against Gary's. He knew Gary could be charming."**

"No he's not," Dawn said, pausing. "He's just a normal person, like the rest of us."

**"The freak was practically a magnet for girls with his attitude and looks."**

"Not me," May said, and the rest of the girls agreed.

"Shot down again," Gary said, though he was glad they saw him as just a normal person, and nothing more.

**"But Ash knew, or hoped (or had been told, repeatedly, by Brock) that Misty had, or had once had – _something _– for him; a crush, or something; so he wasn't going to give up.**

**He was just using the method he was best at. Which happened to be Pokémon battling."**

"Misty is not going to be impressed, especially since she's not even here to see it," Brock said.

**"'Look, why don't you just talk to her or something,' Gary said finally, 'I – don't think its right, battling for something like this. She wouldn't like it.'**

**'Of course she would,' Ash scoffed, 'Like you know her that well!'"**

"He is not listening to Gary, is he?" Hilbert asked.

**_"She'll find it romantic, _Ash told himself, _I know she will! She'd like it if I dedicated a battle for her, or better, won a battle for her!"_**

"Not if it costs her a date with Gary," Leaf said.

**"'Well I refuse,' Gary said, crossing his arms, 'This is ridiculous, Ash. I asked her out, and she said yes. You probably didn't even think of asking her till I did anyways.'**

**'Are you saying you're too scared to battle?' Ash taunted,"**

"He just said he didn't want to put Misty through this! Can't they just have a normal battle where Misty isn't the center of attention?" Brendan asked.

**"'Researching made you soft? Forgotten how to actually _fight_, huh, _Gary_?'"**

"I beat him just before his Sinnoh journey, which was the last time we battled, this is stupid of him to say," Gary pointed out.

**"He usually wasn't that insulting – Gary was the one who did the mocking – but Ash was _furious _right now (and burning with envy) that for once, he didn't care, and acted pretty uncharacteristically.**

**Gary's face hardened at Ash's last taunt.**

**'Don't go there, Ash,' he said warningly, 'You'll regret it…'"**

"Is 'warningly' even a word?" Max asked.

**"'I know you gave up after I kicked you ass at the Silver Conference, but this is just sad,' Ash said,"**

"I never 'gave up'! I just decided to try something new," Gary confirmed. "And what's really said is us fighting over a girl."

**"'You're really not a worthy rival anymore, Gary.'"**

"So he's not a worthy rival because he doesn't want to fight over a girl?" Kenny asked. "I would love to hear this writer's definition of a 'worthy rival'."

**"Gary's eyes flashed, and he reached for a Pokéball.**

**_Yes! _Ash cheered inwardly.**

**'Fine!' he yelled, 'Fine! I'll fight you!'"**

"And just like that, I take the bait," Gary said, sweat dropping.

**"'And if I win, you stay away from Misty tomorrow night?' Ash asked gleefully.**

**'Yeah,' Gary said darkly, 'And if you lose, then _you _stop bothering me and let us go on our date in peace.'"**

"That's what I should be doing," Ash said.

**"'No chance _that's _happening,' Ash said.**

**'Okay then,' Gary nodded, 'Three on three sound good to you?'**

**'Pikapi! Pikachu pika!' Pikachu said suddenly, tugging on his pant leg, but Ash was too hotheaded to care at the moment."**

"He should be listening to me!" Pikachu began, before ending with, "Whatever I'm saying."

**"'That's _great _with me!' Ash retorted, and Gary smiled, tossing a Pokéball into the air.**

**'Umbreon! Go!'**

**There was a flash of red light, and a black fox-like Pokémon stood in front of Gary, red eyes glowing."**

"Bad description, it could honestly be any Pokemon," Max said.

"There aren't a lot of black fox Pokemon with red eyes," Bianca told him.

"Yeah, but the description still sucked," Max countered.

Bianca had to agree there; it really wasn't a good description.

**"'Fine then,' Ash said, flipping his cap around, 'Pikachu, I choose you!'"**

"Why does everyone make me flip my cap?!" Ash yelled. "I don't flip it; I _turn_ it!"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Hilbert asked him.

"I guess, but would it kill her to describe things better?" Ash asked after a while.

**"'Pikapi…' Pikachu answered wearily, looking rather upset about something.**

**The little mouse was shaking its head.**

**'What's wrong, Pikachu?' Ash asked, 'Are you not feeling okay?'**

**'Pikachu…' Pikachu shook its head, before turning to face Umbreon, cheeks sparking."**

"I should make more of an effort to tell him what's wrong!" Pikachu yelled.

**"'Right then,' Ash said, 'Let's get this show on the road!'**

**::::::"**

"At least the battle should me mildly interesting," Brendan said.

"Don't count on it," Gary warned him.

"I hate to say it, but I hope Gary wins," Max said. "Ash is acting like a jerk in this story, so he needs to be taught a lesson."

Gary squirmed a little in his seat; that's what would happen, just not in the way that he expected.

**"'Umbreon, Dark Pulse!'**

**'Pikachu, Iron Tail!'**

**::::::"**

Everyone was confused. Had Dawn skipped a chunk of the battle, or...

**"'Use Crunch, Umbreon!'**

**'That's it! Volt Tackle!'**

**::::::"**

Everyone stared at Dawn oddly. She didn't know why, but continued reading.

**"Twenty minutes, and an exciting battle later,"**

"That's what she calls 'exciting'?" Barry asked. "Also, how did a simple one-on-one battle last for twenty minutes?"

No one could answer his question. They were just as confused as he was.

**"Umbreon finally fainted to the floor, unable to withstand Pikachu's Volt Tackle attack.**

**'Great job, Pikachu!' Ash cheered, though his Pokémon looked worried.**

**'You did well, sweetheart,' Gary murmured to his Umbreon, patting it on the head, before returning it."**

Gary looked like he was about to lose the pie he just ate.

**"'Sweetheart?' Ash made a face, 'You call all your Pokémon that, or just the females?'"**

"How rude of him," Dawn said, pausing, before she kept reading.

**"'None of your business,' Gary retorted, straightening up and smirking.**

**He looked surprisingly calm, despite the fact that he was currently losing."**

"So?" Cheren asked. He didn't care how Gary looked, or about this battle; he wanted to get to the Unova plot!

**"'Electivire, you're up!' Gary cried, letting out his next Pokémon.**

**The large yellow and black Pokémon emerged"**

"Beedrill? Pichu?" Totodile asked.

"Um...Pichu isn't large," Pikachu told him.

"Ampharos?" Totodile offered.

"It's Electivire, weren't you paying attention?" Gliscor asked, and Totodile looked away, embarrassed. (#1)

"It's not his fault the description wasn't good," Misty said to the Fang Scorp Pokemon, as Dawn read on.

**"with a shower of electric sparks, and roared out in challenge.**

**_Electivire… _Ash thought faintly, remembering the last time he'd fought the monster – before going to Sinnoh, with Pikachu.**

**Electivire had won.**

**And now – Pikachu wasn't tired yet, but the Volt Tackle hadn't been easy, along with the rest of the battle; Umbreon had been extremely well-trained, and quite powerful. And it was very likely that Gary was also probably carrying his starter: Blastoise. And Ash thought that Pikachu would be better saved for that Pokémon.**

**But then – Ash's heart plummeted when he realized, all too late, the unbelievably _stupid _mistake he'd made."**

"What was the mistake he made?" May asked.

"Starting this whole mess in the first place," Ash replied, and May agreed with him.

**"All these months, he'd been so used to having full Pokéballs – what with Staraptor, Infernape and Sceptile, the ones he'd been carrying less than a few weeks back at Sinnoh…**

**And in his wrath towards Gary and desire to thwart his date, Ash had _completely _and _entirely _forgotten the most important thing when it came to battling:"**

"Which is?" Misty asked.

**"his Pokémon party itself."**

"I would never make a mistake like that!" Ash cried.

**"He had no fully-evolved Pokémon. He didn't have the range of types which he was accustomed to carrying with him. Out of the five Pokéballs attached to his hip, only two of them even had Pokémon:**

**A newly caught Pidove that had barely scraped a victory against a Pansage. And the un-evolved Oshawott."**

"Just because we're un-evolved doesn't mean we can't win!" Oshawott yelled. "He has faith in us!"

**"Against Gary's team – it was hopeless."**

"That's not what he would think!" Unfezant yelled.

**"Ash then realized, with a jolt, that Gary had probably known this all along. That he'd probably asked for a three-on-three knowing that Ash hadn't carried any of his old Pokémon, when Gary himself had kept his."**

"How would Gary have known? This is his own fault," Max said.

**"And Ash, without thinking, had agreed.**

**He realized then, that Pikachu had been trying to warn him – but he'd been so angry, so determined, so caught up in the moment – that he'd ignored the Pokémon. And now he'd have to fight two of Gary's strongest Pokémon with a tired Pikachu and two newbies."**

"I didn't even make enough of an effort to warn him," Pikachu said. "He should have tried to listen to me, but I should have put forth more effort to get my point across."

**"'Ugh…' Ash groaned, closing his eyes, 'What have I done?'**

**::::::**

**Gary watched his opponent, waiting for him to call out his next Pokémon.**

**Ash looked utterly miserable."**

"They're in front of the Pokemon Center!" May yelled. "Can't he just call a timeout and assemble the team he thinks would be best against Gary's?"

**_"Don't tell me, _Gary thought, _he didn't actually – oh, Mew._**

**Gary hadn't wanted to challenge Ash, especially not regarding Misty. But finally, after all that pestering (and insulting to his profession!) he'd agreed to a three-on-three.**

**From what he knew of Ash, other than Pikachu, the boy wouldn't have carried more than a couple other strong Pokémon with him. In fact, Gary was pretty sure he'd win, since his party consisted of Pokémon he'd train with from the beginning of his adventures, Pokémon with insane amounts of experience. He knew Ash had a tendency to catch and train new Pokémon, and though Gary was sure the Sinnoh variety would be powerful, he knew his own would beat them.**

**Umbreon, Blastoise, Nidoking, Aracanine, Scizor…**

**Other than Electivire, which he'd caught in Sinnoh,"**

"How'd you catch an Elevtivire?" Brendan asked.

"He didn't," Ash pointed out. "He had it before Sinnoh. The writer even pointed this out earlier."

Brendan simply put a hand to his face as Dawn kept going.

**"they were all Pokémon that he'd trained with since his early days in Kanto.**

**That's why he asked for three-on-three and not one-on-one. Though Pikachu had been defeated by Electivire once, Gary wasn't going to take his chances going all out only against Ash's starter. Experience, at the end of the day, and level, counted for a lot in Pokémon battling."**

"What does he mean by level?" James asked, not getting an answer.

**"But he hadn't expected his luck to be _this _good. He hadn't expected Ash to be _so _utterly foolish. Gary assumed that Ash had been keeping his stronger Pokémon in their Pokéballs only to give the newer ones more experience.**

**Gary hadn't realized that Ash _didn't _actually have any of his stronger Pokémon with him. He didn't realize that the idiot had come to Unova with nothing but Pikachu.**

_**What a loser!"**  
_

"Look who's talking," May said quietly, referring to (this story's version of) Gary.

**"And apparently, judging from Ash's dumbstruck, panicked expression, it had slipped Ash's mind as well.**

**_All the better for me, _Gary thought, smiling, as Ash didn't switch Pokémon, but continued the battle with Pikachu.**

**::::::"**

"Again, they're in front of the Pokemon Center!" she repeated.

**"'Pikachu, buddy, _please_,' Ash said kneeling down, 'I'm really sorry. If you're tired, you can come back but – Pidove and Oshawott are at a type disadvantage, _and _they're too low level for that… could you just – once – it's for Misty and-'"**

"What does he mean 'low-level'?" Oshawott demanded.

**"'Pikachu,' the rodent nodded, cheeks sparking.**

**:::::::"**

Dawn was surprised no one said anything about the line breaks for a while (probably because there were much worse things in this story).

**"'Electivire, Thunder Punch!'**

**'Pikachu, Double Team!'**

**::::::"**

"Can't she write a real battle?" Cheren groaned.

**"'Pikachu, full-charge, THUNDER!'**

**'Electivire, just absorb it and finish it off! ROCK SMASH!'**

**'What! NO! PIKACHU!'**

**::::::"**

"Ash should have known not to command me to use an electric attack against an Electivire without some sort of reason!" Pikachu yelled.

**"'Pikachu!' Ash cried, catching his beaten Pokémon, 'Pikachu, are you alright?'**

**'Pika,' Pikachu nodded slowly, blinking.**

**'I'm so sorry,' Ash cried, 'I didn't realize how tired you were with Umbreon! You should rest…'"**

"Didn't he know I was tired earlier?" he asked, exasperated.

**"'Pika! Chu! Pika pi chu pikachupi pika!' Pikachu protested.**

**'No,' Ash said firmly, 'If I lose this match, it's because of my stupidity. I won't let you suffer for it. Thanks for the battle, buddy. You were amazing.'**

**::::::**

**_Come on, _Gary urged, _Pikachu's down. Who're you going to call now? Please tell me you bought at least ONE other Pokémon from Sinnoh?_**

**Ash looked utterly depressed as he stared at the Pokémon in his arms, and then at his belt. His hand reached for the Pokéballs, but then he paused, before looking up.**

**His eyes spoke defeat, and his shoulders were slumped."**

Barry groaned. "Seriously, did this writer forget they were in front of a Pokemon Center?"

**"'You win,' he said, voice hollow."**

"Could you please repeat that?" Ash asked his blue-haired friend.

**"'You win,' he said, voice hollow."**

"I would never surrender just because of a seemingly bleak situation, especially since we're in front of a Pokemon Center!" Ash yelled. "And yes, I know this has been said already, but it bears repeating!"

**"'What?' Gary asked, genuinely shocked, 'You're just forfeiting?'**

**'I don't have any other Pokémon that can battle you,' Ash said bitterly,"**

"What about Oshawott and Pidove, he never even tried," Hilbert said.

**"'I'm not risking Pidove and Oshawott against Electivire. I made a mistake, and I won't let my Pokémon suffer.'"**

"What do you mean 'suffer'?" Dawn asked. "It's not like Gary is injuring his opponents' Pokemon, why would he even think like that?"

**"'Geez, Ash,' Gary said, 'Didn't you _think _before agreeing to a three-on-three? I thought you would have carried some of your older Pokémon-'**

**'Well I didn't,' Ash snarled, 'And you won because of that. But don't gloat because I bet if I'd had Charizard and-'"**

"Um...Charizard has a type disadvantage against Electivire," Brock pointed out.

**"'Don't you think it's a bit foolish to just leave all your old Pokémon and come unprepared?' Gary cut in,"**

"It's called making a fresh start!" Ash yelled, and Hilda looked at Gary. Was this really what he thought?

**"'I mean, after training them all these years, why would you just ditch them like that? Especially when they're so powerful-'"**

Now Max looked at Gary. When he said he wanted Gary to teach him a lesson, he didn't mean that he wanted him to go on a stupid rant about his training style.

"He didn't ditch anyone!" Gary yelled. "It's his job as a trainer to fill up the Pokedex! What if he caught a lot of new Pokemon, and couldn't train all of them because he kept a few old members? Then he'd be no better."

Hilda's expression seemed to soften a little. If Gary was standing up for him, then that could only mean one thing...

**"'Because unlike _you, _power is not all I think about!' Ash snapped, 'Pokémon are _friends _to me. That's why I don't mind catching and training new ones, even if they're not that strong!'**

**'Pokémon are _friends _to you, huh?' Gary asked, 'So every time you go to a new region you just ditch your old friends, leaving them at the lab so you can find new ones? That's nice. I bet they really appreciate that.'"**

"He didn't ditch us!" all of his Pokemon yelled out. "He still cares about us!"

**"'I don't –' Ash was stung, 'You leave Pokémon at the lab too! You're a freaking researcher!'**

**'I send them to the lab for research, and then Gramps keeps them in his reserve, or he releases them in the wild; whatever makes them happier. The ones I have, they're all evolved forms of Pokémon I've trained since Kanto, except Electivire. I only have a couple trained ones at the lab, and I rotate them, so I can be with everyone. When was the last time _you _rotated, huh, Ash? How many Pokémon do you even have lying at the lab? You have three empty slots in your party right now, but you haven't even thought of calling one of your old Pokémon to join you?'"**

"Again, I'm making a fresh start!" Ash repeated.

**"'I do call them to join me!' Ash hissed, 'At conferences and championships, I use them in battles!'**

**'So what, once a year?' Gary shot back, 'Once a region? You train them and you go through all your adventures with them, and then you stop bothering with them until a league comes up? Is that how it is?'"**

"Why does that matter to him?!" May yelled. "It's not like he abandoned them!"

**"Gary could see the guilt on Ash's face, but it soon morphed into fury."**

"He has nothing to feel guilty about!" she continued on.

**"'Who the hell do you think you are, lecturing me anyways?' Ash yelled."**

"I'm asking the same thing," Ash said.

**"'I'm not trying to antagonize you, Ash, it's just with all your talk on friendship I thought you'd be a bit more – different – with your own Pokémon, rather than just replace them-'"**

"I've never even heard him talk about friendship," Gary pointed out.

"He does talk about friendship quite a bit," Misty confirmed.

"Maybe, but I've never heard him do so before," Gary said. "So this makes no sense."

**"'Ah, so much _you_'d know about that,' Ash spat, 'You're not even a trainer!'**

**'And yet, my Pokémon on hand are better trained than yours,' Gary said smoothly, 'Ironic, right?'**

**'Just – shut up! You won this match because I made a stupid mistake, okay! So stop lecturing me, and enjoy you Mew-damned _date_tomorrow!'"**

"No, I won because the writer ruined him," Gary said, not feeling the least bit satisfied.

**"Ash was shaking now, and he sounded on the verge of tears.**

**'Ash, this isn't about that,' Gary said calmly, 'I was just trying to help. It's for your own good, any Pokémon trainer knows that you should always-'"**

"There is no rule that says he _has_ to keep one of his old Pokemon on hand," Cheren pointed out.

**"'Hey guys, what's –' Misty, who'd just come back from her shopping trip, dropped her bag and surveyed the scene in front of her in surprise.**

**Ash and Gary were standing in front of the Pokémon Center, on the lawn. The lawn was completely wrecked though, and the grass was all singed, with deep furrows in some places. Ash was on one side, holding Pikachu, and shaking furiously. Gary was on the other, with a large Electivire, trying to explain something to Ash in a raised voice.**

**_Uh-oh, _Misty thought, _this does not look good."_**

"You don't say," Max said sarcastically.

**"::::::**

**_Oh great, _Ash thought, realizing who had just chosen the perfect moment to arrive."**

**'Misty,' Gary greeted, his face lighting up, and Ash wanted nothing more than to punch him at that moment. Hard."**

"Can't say I blame him," May said.

**"'From the looks of things, you guys had a Pokémon battle, huh?' Misty asked, catching on."**

"You don't say," Max repeated.

**"'Uh – yeah,' Gary said.**

**'And from Ash's expression – I – guess he lost,' she added softly."**

"You don't say," he said for the third time.

**"Ash just turned around and glared it her."**

"'Glared it her'? What's that mean?" Brendan asked.

"She means 'glared at her'," Dawn corrected, before continuing, **"It was an unusually forceful glare, and Misty was taken back.**

**'Ash, what's wrong?' she asked, 'It was only one little battle, don't take it so hard on yourself!'**

**He ignored her.**

**'Yeah, and you only had one fully trained Pokémon, whereas I had six,' Gary added."**

"He didn't have to rub it in," Ash said bitterly.

**_"Shut up, I don't need your freaking sympathy, _Ash thought, _asshole, probably realized I had only Pikachu and challenged me to three-on-three for that very reason!"_**

"Gary wasn't even there when he was healing Pidove!" Leaf said. "He didn't expect any of this to happen, why is he blaming Gary and not taking responsibility?"

**"'Oh, Ash!' Misty rolled her eyes,"**

"Not helping!" Bianca yelled out.

**"'If you only had Pikachu, Pidove and Oshawott, why would you challenge Gary? You should've at least transferred some Pokémon first, or done a one-on-one!'**

**'_He _suggested three-on-three,' Ash said.**

**'And you agreed!' Gary argued, sick of trying to be patient, 'Hey, don't blame me if you're that stupid!'"**

"He's not stupid, he was just ruined by this story!" May yelled.

**"'You f-' Ash growled, but Misty cut him off.**

**'Gary, if you knew he only had those three, why would you ask for a three-on-three?' she asked, 'I thought you guys were over the whole rival thing?'"**

"Like they should have been," Kenny said.

**"'I honestly didn't know, Misty,' Gary said truthfully, 'I thought he'd have some of his Sinnoh Pokémon with him.'**

**'Liar!' Ash raged, 'You only agreed to battle later, probably once you thought of this dirty strategy! You _knew _I didn't have Pokémon!'"**

Leaf sighed. "Again, he didn't know. Can we please move on? I'd almost rather hear about Gary's body."

Everyone stared at her as she said, "Almost."

**"'I didn't!' Gary snapped back, 'I would have called for six-on-six then, considering I knew I had my six strongest with me! I genuinely thought you'd have three other Pokémon! What kind of fool runs around with his Pokéballs empty?'"**

"He can't be the only one who does that," Hilbert said.

**"'Why – you –' Ash sputtered.**

**'And yes, I admit, three-on-three did give me an advantage, since I had a variety of six strong Pokémon, whereas I knew you only had Pikachu, and probably three others to choose from, which wouldn't be as experienced as mine. But it's _your _fault for dumping off your Pokémon for new ones the moment they get really strong!'"**

"He didn't 'dump' them!" Hilda yelled out, before continuing. "I know Gary would never say something like that to him! This has to be the author's personal rant."

"You mean she might be using Gary as her 'avatar' of sorts?" Cheren asked, and Hilda nodded.

"Well, it does make sense, seeing as even Gary was annoyed by all of this," Max said. "You're right, this is not Gary talking, but HighQueen."

**"'_Don't _go there again, Gary!' Ash's voice actually seemed guilty this time – he'd never thought about it before, but Gary's words had struck him where it hurt."**

"He has nothing to feel guilty about!" May repeated. "His Pokemon still love him!"

**_"Do they really feel neglected? Abandoned?" _**

"No," Bulbasaur said.

**"Ash wondered, feeling nauseous at the thought, _Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard… Totodile, Bayleef, Quilava… Snorlax, Noctowl, Heracross… do you guys really think I've ditched you?"_**

"He didn't ditch us!" they all (except for a sleeping Snorlax) yelled.

"What about us?" cried a sobbing Torkoal, referring to his Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokemon.

**"'Ash why would you challenge Gary in the first place?' Misty asked suddenly, 'You just won a gym badge?'"**

"And this matters because?" Max asked.

**"There was silence at this, as neither Ash nor Gary deigned to answer her question.**

**'Ash?' Misty repeated, but then looked at Gary questioningly.**

**_Yeah, go ahead, tattle me out to her, asshole, _Ash thought, now burning with not just guilt, but mortification at the humiliation that was soon to come."**

"Why is he worried about Gary tattling him out to me, I was asking him the question, not Gary," Misty noted.

**"'It's not my place to tell you, Misty,' Gary said, very quietly, 'You'll have to hear it from Ash.'**

**Ash was shocked, really shocked, by the sudden change.**

**_What's he being all stupid and noble for again? _he wondered angrily, until it struck him.**

_**Of course. He won the battle AND the girl. Easy for him to be all high and mighty now, the jerk!"**  
_

"Gary was trying to be nice to him until he started this," Brock said.

**"'I'm going to the Pokémon Center,' Gary said, 'I'm getting Umbreon healed.'"**

"NOW she decides to remember there's a Pokemon Center in front of us!" Ash yelled.

**"'I'll be in my room if you want to talk,' he murmured to Misty later, before walking off.**

**Misty wheeled around to face Ash.**

**'Ash? Mind telling me what the hell happened?'**

**'Yes, I mind,' Ash said shortly, 'I have to get Pikachu healed first too.'"**

"He should have done that earlier," Gary said. "Instead of wasting time with each other, we should have just went straight to the Pokemon Center."

**"He walked away after Gary, not caring if he was rude. This was Pikachu, and he'd already made one mistake. He wasn't letting his Pokémon suffer any longer, even if it was to talk to Misty. Besides, to his mind, this was partially her fault.**

**How could she agree to a date with Gary just like that? Without even _telling _him!**

**He stormed off, and Misty ran after him.**

**'Hey, what happened?' she asked, 'I know you're upset, but talk to me, Ash! What happened that – you had to fight Pikachu till the extreme! Look at him! I know you guys have ego problems, but-'"**

"He doesn't want to talk about it!" Iris yelled. "He has more important things to do right now!"

**"'It wasn't an ego battle, okay, Misty!' Ash yelled, turning around and glaring at her, 'If you must know, it was because of _you_.'"**

"Here comes another bowl of drama." Cilan sighed.

**"'Me-me!' Misty stammered, 'W-what the heck did I do?'**

**'_You_,' Ash said viciously, 'agreed to go to the festival with _him_. As a date. _That's _what you did, Misty.'**

**And then he left, leaving a very confused Misty behind him."**

"That was stupid and pointless," Barry said.

**"::::::**

**When Ash came out of Nurse Joy's room (she assured him Pikachu would be perfectly fine in less than an hour, the Pokémon was just fatigued and had run out of power), he found Misty there waiting for him, sitting on the couch and twisting a strand of long hair around her fingers in nervousness."**

"She's still around?" May asked, exasperated. "Can't she see he doesn't want to talk about it?"

**"'What?' he asked shortly.**

**'Ash, we need to talk,' Misty said.**

**'Later. M'not in the mood,' he grunted.**

**'Ash it – it can't wait,' Misty said, suddenly grabbing his shoulders.**

**Ash felt his stomach give a leap, though Misty quickly let go.**

**'Ash, I – I need to know – why'd you challenge Gary to that match?'**

**'I told you why.'**

**'Yes but – what did me going with him have anything to do with – anything?' Misty asked.**

**'You agreed to a _date_, Misty,' Ash hissed, 'Without telling me! And with – _Gary _of all people!'"**

"And this matters to him because?" Brock asked.

**"'Well – I –' Misty faltered, blushing, 'Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he asked me during your battle and there was no time-'"**

"Couldn't I tell him to wait until afterwards, or ignore him?" Misty asked.

**"'Oh, nice to know you were paying attention to my gym battle,' Ash said sarcastically.**

**'Ash, _please_, I've sat and cheered for every battle for three years and – I _was _paying attention, this was just for two minutes!' Misty defended."**

"I thought it was only two years," Max asked.

"It was," Ash said. "Also, why not before or after my battle?"

**"'Whatever. It doesn't change that you said yes in the first place! Why would you do that?'**

**'Because – I – well – these festivals are usually romantic gatherings, with fireworks and stuff…' Misty said, echoing Gary, 'And it's not like_anyone else _was going to ask me!'**

**'It's _Gary, _Misty. I'd think you'd have _some _taste.'"**

"That's not nice," Brendan said. "That doesn't even sound like anything he would say."

**"'What's that supposed to mean?' Misty asked.**

**'He's my rival.'"**

"So?" asked Gary.

**"'What! I thought you two sorted that stuff out! And even if he is, so what?' Misty asked incredulously.**

**'You can't go on dates with my rival!' Ash said angrily."**

"Why not?" Misty asked darkly. "If I think he's so great - and vice versa - why not?"

**"'Ash, _you _were the one travelling with him when I joined!' Misty yelled, 'And honestly, even if he is, _so what_? He hasn't done anything to you!'**

**'That's what _you _think,' Ash growled.**

**'What, then? What's he done?' Misty asked, hands on her hips.**

**'He – he's a jerk!'"**

"That doesn't say much," Hilda said. "She still believes he's this great guy."

**"'Ash, cut the crap, will you,' Misty snapped, before sighing.**

**When she spoke next, her voice was softer, gentler.**

**'Listen Ash – if there's any other reason why – me going with him bothers you – you can tell me, you know,' she said, 'I promise, I won't be mad.'"**

"Yes, she would," Max said.

**"'What are you talking about?' Ash demanded, panic welling within him.**

**_She can't know! Not now! Not now that she's with – him!"_**

"If she's trying to create tension, then she really fails at it," Cheren voiced his thoughts.

**"'It's not like you'd have wanted to go with me yourself, right?' Misty asked quietly, 'So then why is it bugging you so much?'**

**'That's not it at all!' Ash lied, red-faced, 'I don't care what you do at the damn festival, Misty, as long as it's not with him!'"**

"I don't want to know what this writer really meant," Hilda said.

**"Misty looked hurt for a moment, but then tried, once more.**

**'Ash, are you _sure_?' she pressed, almost sounding hopeful, 'You can really tell me stuff. I'm your best friend, right?'**

**_My best friend…_**

**Ash didn't know why, but for some reasons, the words were like a verbal slap to him."**

"This is so much better than anything the Unova plot could offer!" Iris scoffed.

**_"Gary's date. But my best friend._**

**'It's nothing, Misty,' he said slowly, 'Nothing at all.'**

**Her face fell, and his stomach lurched at the sight. It made him feel miserable, but he didn't understand what he'd done wrong. She wanted to go with Gary, right! And he didn't want to ruin their friendship.**

**'So then what – the battle –'**

**'If I won, you wouldn't go with Gary to the festival,' Ash said.**

**'Th-that's it?' Misty asked, voice trembling slightly.**

**'That's it,' Ash nodded, not adding the part about how he'd briefly considered asking her out _himself _after getting rid of Gary.**

**Not like it would have worked.**

**'Oh…' Misty bit her lip, 'Okay, then.'"**

"Finally we can end this!" Brendan cheered, but Dawn shook her head at him.

**"She was shaking, and seemed to be really upset about something.**

**'What is it?' Ash asked her, 'What's _your _problem now?'**

**'My problem?' Misty whispered, before she spoke again, her voice louder, 'My problem is _you, _Ash Ketchum!'**

**'What? What did _I _do!'**

**'You challenged my date to a Pokémon Battle to stop him from dating me!' Misty yelled, her face reddening, 'Did you even _think _of my feelings? The fact that maybe I _wanted _to go with him!'"**

"Maybe if I just explained to her exactly how Gary was a jerk, this wouldn't happen," Ash said.

**"'Well you're going with him now, he _won _it,' Ash grumbled, 'I don't see what you're so mad about.'**

**'I'm mad that you challenged him over me! Like I was some freaking gym badge or something! I'm a _person, _Ash, with _feelings_! You didn't even ask me!'**

**'…you're not a gym badge,' Ash said dumbly, not knowing how else to respond to this."**

"In her defense, he did deserve it. He was the one who started this fight in the chapter," Max said.

**"'Yeah, I know, I'm probably worse,' Misty snarled back, 'Since you actually _wanted _those gym badges. You didn't even _want _me, Ash. You just wanted me away from him, that's all. It didn't matter if I was dateless and alone for the festival as long as I didn't go with him!'"**

"Can't she see that he wants her?" Barry asked, and Ash turned to him and countered with, "No, I don't!"

**"'You wouldn't be alone!' Ash shouted, 'You'd have _me_!'**

**'I meant as a _date_, Ash!' Misty cried, tears springing to her eyes.**

**Her voice became thick, and shaky. It made Ash feel horrible.**

**'I always – always wanted to attend one of these – with someone! Whenever they had them in Cerulean – my sisters would go – but I couldn't because I'd be alone! And then finally – finally – _someone _asked me and – you tried ruining it!' Misty cried.**

**'I don't get what you're fussing about,' Ash said, genuinely confused now, 'You _wouldn't _be alone, you'd have me, and our Pokémon-'"**

"Uh-oh," Cilan and Brock said in unison.

**"'Pokémon?' Misty asked incredulously, 'Really? Ash, just forget it, I was stupid for thinking you'd ever understand!'**

**Tears were leaking out of her eyes now, and Ash felt truly terrible, though he had absolutely no clue what to do.**

**'Aww, Misty, don't cry!' he groaned, 'I hate it when you do that!'**

**'Well if you weren't such an _idiot_,' she sniffed, glaring at him."**

"She's not helping the situation. Why doesn't she just ignore him?" Drew asked.

**"'Look, I'm sorry, I probably don't understand,' he babbled, not quite caring what he said anymore as long as she stopped crying, 'I don't get all your romantic date stuff, okay! And I still think Gary's a jerk and you shouldn't go with him! That's why I battled him, Misty. What if he hurts your feelings? I'd have Pikachu thunderbolt him, and I didn't want to risk that, so I battled him, alright!'"**

"That made no sense," Max said. "He's telling her he did all of this all because he didn't want to have Pikachu Thunderbolt him?"

**"Misty was quiet, listening to him, and Ash rambled on, painfully honest (though not quite revealing the _entire _truth).**

**'And you – you're _way _more important than a gym badge or anything to me, okay, you should know that! And I'm still mad at him for – taking you but – I guess – I guess if it makes you happy…' Ash trailed off miserably, 'Have fun on your date…'**

**Misty said nothing, but just stared at him sadly for a moment, before nodding.**

**'Yeah… I guess… it's my first one, you know?'**

**He didn't know what to say to that, but she didn't expect him to say anything, and continued.**

**'Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now you know,' she shrugged, 'I'm going to my room. I guess I'll see you later?'**

**'Uh - yeah,' Ash nodded awkwardly, 'I'm going to get Pikachu – so – uh – yeah.'**

**She turned around, and he did as well, and they walked off in opposite direction, and for the first time in many years of their friendship, it seemed like there was some kind of impenetrable wall between them.**

**_A wall named Gary-Freaking-Oak! _Ash thought angrily, before sitting down on a couch and groaning."**

"Gary Freaking Oak?" Leaf asked, confused.

**_"I really screwed that up, didn't I?"_**

"Well, if Misty had told him first, maybe this all wouldn't have happened," Gary said.

**"::::::**

**'Wait, Ash, you're sure she said that to you?' the Breeder on the screen asked, 'Those were her words: '_It's not like you'd have wanted to go with me yourself?'_**

**'Yeah,' Ash nodded, 'She asked me like, three times!"**

"Didn't she only say it once?" Cheren asked, and Dawn nodded.

"Wow. How did she lose count?" Iris asked.

**"It's like she wanted me to say I _did _want to go with her inste-'**

**He stopped suddenly, eyes widening, as the revelation dawned upon him, far too late, in typical Ash-fashion.**

**'Oh crap,' Ash said quickly, 'Oh, crap crap crap!'"**

"Get ready, Brock, this won't be good," Dawn warned him.

**"'Congratulations, numbskull,' Brock sighed, slapping his forehead, 'Don't tell me you said something incredibly stupid? Something like – uh –_'That's definitely not it! I don't care who you go with!' _or something?'**

**He imitated Ash's voice, and sounded surprisingly accurate. _Too _accurate in fact."**

"I can hardly hear Eric sounding like Veronica, or Bill sounding like Sarah," Meowth said, confusing everyone. (#2)

**"'Ahehehe,' Ash scratched his head, 'Um – are you – psychic or something?'**

**'ASH!' Brock moaned, 'You're _hopeless_!'"**

"Brock would never say that about him!" Dawn said, pausing. "This writer doesn't know him at all!" She then kept on.

**"'Aw, crap, what do I do now!' Ash asked, panicked, 'Brocko, you gotta help!'**

**'I'm trying!' Brock assured him, 'I really am. But Ash, you screw up _so _spectacularly!"**

"I should have more faith in him!" Brock yelled.

**"I mean, the situation was _right_ there, she was practically_asking _you to ask her out! But instead you – it's like, you're battling an Onix, and it's nearly fainted, and you have a Blastoise and a Venusaur with you, full health – but instead, you send out a Pidgey. A PIDGEY, ASH, A PIDGEY!'"**

"I would never do something like that!" Ash yelled. "Also, if she's already with Gary, why would she be 'asking' me to ask her out?"

**"Brock was in hysterics now, and Ash winced at the analogy.**

**'That bad, huh?' he asked.**

**'Worse,' Brock told him, 'Since the Pidgey has a broken wing and can't fly, and only knows how to use Sand-Attack.'"**

"He gets the point!" Tracey yelled.

**"'Hey, Sand-Attack has a 100% chance of decreasing the opponent's accuracy stat by a stage,' Ash pointed out."**

"By a stage?" Misty asked, confused.

**"'You're missing the point, Ash!' Brock cried, 'You were in a win-win situation!"**

"Not really, she practically threw herself at Gary," May said.

**"All you had to do was tell her the truth! But you messed up!'**

**'Yeah, I got that part,' Ash said glumly, 'I'm surprised she didn't mallet me. Anyways, now what?'**

**'Now,' Brock said seriously, 'We do damage control.'"**

"It doesn't involve Gary, does it?" Brendan asked.

**"::::::"**

"I wonder what this next scene will bring us," Max said in an uncaring tone.

**"Misty rubbed at her eyes furiously, glaring at her reflection.**

**It would _not _do to go on her first date with red eyes and an equally red nose.**

**Ash had pretty much denied wanting _any _sort of romantic relationship with her, which sucked, considering she'd harbored hopes with him since – Celebi knows how long."**

"Shouldn't that be Arceus?" Kenny asked.

"If she really wanted him, she wouldn't have thrown herself at Gary!" May repeated harshly. "She didn't tell him how she felt, what made her think he would do the same?"

"What happened to our princess?" Dawn asked, before reading the rest of the story.

**"And yes, she was heartbroken. Incredibly."**

"I have no sympathy for her," May said.

**"But, she was also lucky. Because the blow of Ash's near-rejection didn't hurt as much as it should have, since it pretty muck knocked her right into Gary Oak's waiting arms."**

"Then why is she whining about it?" she asked.

**"Misty smiled slightly, a blush creeping to her face, and she felt that same excited swooping feeling she did when thinking about Gary.**

**She didn't know him half as well as she did Ash, and she wasn't in love with him. But there was an attraction, she admitted, and it was probably more because a part of him _was _still a mystery to her.**

**And he was handsome, _very _handsome."**

Iris briefly looked at Leaf while giggling at her. "Well, here's the upcoming description of Gary's body that you _almost_ wanted oh-so badly."

**"He had an attractive face and a killer body (that muscle shirt was tight, and Misty wasn't blind)."**

Iris turned from Leaf to Gary before saying, "It's not that tight."

**"She hadn't dwelled on it much before, since she'd still been hoping for Ash, but now she allowed herself to think what it would be like, being held in those muscular arms…"**

"She should have believed him about Gary then," Hilda said.

**"Plus he was sweet, _very _sweet, and despite whatever Ash had said, he hadn't acted like a jerk at all. He hadn't flirted with other girls, he was considerate of her wants, he liked talking to her, and he was actually interested in listening to _her _talk. He'd even complimented and encouraged her on her dream of becoming a renown Water Pokémon Trainer. And he was romantic."**

"Of course he would seem nice. He wouldn't do anything to make her not like him in front of her," she said, annoyed.

**"Misty giggled to herself at this, replaying all the little things he'd done.**

**He was a tremendous flirt, yes. But honestly, that was far better than the oblivious dunce that Ash was."**

"I'm not an oblivious dunce!" Ash yelled angrily.

**"Misty tried picturing Ahs flirting with her."**

"Who's 'Ahs'?" Brendan asked, and the others shrugged.

**"It made her heart tinge, but she just snorted at the idea, rolling her eyes to herself.**

**Ash would suck at it."**

"I thought she was talking about someone named 'Ahs'. How did Ash get into this?" He shook his head.

**"But Gary, on the other hand, was amazing. And when all that flirting was directed solely on her, _she _felt amazing.**

**'Plus, he's a researcher, which means he's really smart,' Misty told herself."**

"Just being a researcher doesn't make you smart," Professor Oak felt the need to point this out.

**_"Ash is smart too, _a voice in her head pointed out, one that sounded annoyingly like Daisy, _he's like, really great with Pokémon knowledge!_**

**_Well, Gary's better, _Misty argued back, _plus he can read maps and cook!  
_**

**_Come on, you know you secretly liked getting lost in woods with Ash so you guys could argue, and like, get all close, _the Daisy-voice said.**

**_I bet I could argue with Gary, too! And though he hasn't tried yet, we can get – um – close!"_**

"I don't care about the battle between voices inside her head!" Ash yelled.

"The sad thing is, that battle was more entertaining than any Pokemon battle she's written thus far," Max said to him.

**"Misty blushed at this thought, and then realized she was having a mental argument with herself about Ash and Gary. Shaking her head, she moved towards the bathroom.**

**She needed to have a shower, and then get changed."**

"I don't care!" he screamed.

**"She had a date with Gary Oak, after all!"**

"Big deal," May said, rolling her eyes.

**"::::::**

**Later that night, Misty was waiting at the lobby of the Pokémon Center. She was probably early, but in her excitement she'd ended up getting ready about an hour too soon. So she stayed in her room, and watched some TV, but after getting too jumpy, she'd gone down to the Pokémon Center and made a call to her sisters. _That _had been quite a disaster."**

"She should know by now that she doesn't have to tell them about everything important that happens in her life," Brock said.

**"'_Oh, Misty!' Violet squealed, 'You look like, so pretty!'_**

**'_Like, wow!' Lily complimented, 'Even I'm impressed!'_**

**'_So, what's like, the special occasion, sis?' Daisy asked_**

**'_I – uh – I have a date,' Misty said, before covering her ears._**

**_Despite that, she could still hear the shrill shrieks that followed this admission."_**

"Couldn't the writer just skip this boring phone call and get to a more 'interesting' scene?" Kenny asked.

**"'_Like, finally!' Daisy cheered, 'I'm so happy for you and Ash!'"_**

"They don't even know for sure if it is Ash," James said.

**"'_Yeah, now when I call him your little boyfriend, it'll actually be, like, true!' Violet said._**

**'_You two make like, such a cute couple!' Lily gushed._**

**_Misty's heart sank, and she realized that calling them was probably not the best idea."_**

"Ya think?" Max asked.

**"'_Oh, imagine the children!' Daisy was screaming, 'Blue-green eyes and black hair! They'll be adorable!'_**

**'_Yeah, cause like, we'd want to spare them Misty's carrot hair!' Lily laughed."_**

"That's not a nice thing to say about your sister," Cilan said.

**"'_GUYS!' Misty said, 'It's with Gary.'_**

**_There was silence after that._**

**_Awkward silence. Then-_**

**'_Gary? Gary Oak?' Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow._**

**'_Oh,' Lily said, 'Like, how come? I mean, I didn't think your taste was like, that good…'_**

**'_He's like, really sexy,' Violet said, 'But – that's kind of like, unexpected…'"_**

"Isn't there one girl in this story who doesn't think Gary is the best thing ever?" Bianca yelled suddenly.

**"'_Did something like, happen with Ash?' Daisy asked._**

**'_Look, I don't want to talk about it,' MIsty said, 'But I'm just telling you I have a date with Gary. Uh – that's all.'_**

**'_Oh. Like, ok…'_**

**'_Like, don't let him go too far… first base is like, the limit for first dates!'_**

**'_If you guys like, break up, let me know!'"_**

**The conversation had ended quite abruptly after that. Misty sighed, fingering her yellow kimono."**

"Ew," Brock said.

**"It was a pale shade, patterned with blue embroidery showing bubbles and water Pokémon. She was wearing it with a pink silk sash, her fiery hair completely loose.**

**_He should be coming soon, _Misty thought, checking the clock on the wall of the Center.**

**A few minute later, someone did come, and Misty looked up from her fidgeting, a shy smile on her face.**

**She froze.**

**Ash froze as well, staring."**

"What am I doing there?" Ash asked.

**"He was wearing a dark blue kimono, and he'd done _something _to his hair. It was still messy, though the ebony spikes fell over his forehead and framed his face in a far more attractive way. The 'hat-hair' had, thankfully, disappeared."**

"What's wrong with how it was before?" he questioned.

**"'Pikachupi!' Pikachu greeted cheerfully from his shoulder.**

**'Uh – uh – Misty,' Ash said nervously, swallowing, 'H-hey.'**

**'H-hi Ash,' Misty said, wide-eyed, 'Hi Pikachu…'**

**'Well I – um – I guess I'll be going then,' Ash said.**

**'Going?' Misty asked, 'Now?'**

**'You have a date, Misty,' Ash said quietly, 'I wouldn't want to intrude.'**

**He looked, and sounded, surprisingly calm and mature about the entire thing.**

**'Oh – oh right,' Misty nodded, 'Yeah with-'**

**'With Gary," Ash finished for her, 'I know that.'**

**He made to move off, but then seemed to remember something, and looked at her again. This time, his eyes flicked over her entire figure, and Misty suddenly felt extremely conscious.**

**_Is Ash Ketchum – checking me out? _she wondered."**

"Why does it matter to her? She's with Gary!" Ash complained.

**_"Impossible, _she told herself immediately, _don't be stupid._**

**'You look really pretty, Mist,' Ash said softly, and Misty's heart nearly leapt out of her chest."**

"I can't see him saying something like that." Kenny laughed.

**"She couldn't believe her ears.**

**She had to strain her ears to hear the rest of what he said.**

**'...Gary's one lucky guy…'"**

"There are other girls out there!" Bianca yelled.

**"With that, Ash walked off, leaving her staring after him as if she'd been stun-spored.**

**Pikachu turned around and winked at her from his shoulder."**

Piplup merely laughed at the embarrassed Pikachu.

**"::::::**

**Once outside the Pokémon Center, Ash released a huge sigh, nearly collapsing against the wall.**

**'Damn, Pikachu, that was harder than I thought,' he said, blushing, 'For a second, I thought she'd mallet me!'"**

"Anyone who'd mallet a guy just for complimenting her probably isn't someone you want as a date, just saying," May pointed out.

**"'Pikachu pikapi!'**

**'Yeah, who knew Brock's advice would work… though you know – he didn't exactly – tell me to say all that – I kinda – improvised-'"**

"What did Brock tell him?" Barry asked, and the others shrugged.

**"'Pika?'**

**'Yeah – he said to just – do the eye thing and leave – to just, uh, check her out, and go. But it kinda just – came naturally, you know? I mean – she really looked – well – what I said…'**

**Ash flushed, though Pikachu patted him on the back, nodding in agreement.**

**'And a part of me – well – it felt kinda good saying that to her – like – I'm kinda excited, and my heart's beating all fast – I don't get why…'"**

"Of course you'd be excited." Hilda glanced at the black-haired boy and laughed.

**"'Pika pikachu!'**

**'Gary really is lucky,' Ash murmured, before shaking his head, 'Brock's right, it's just one date, not like they're getting married or anything – Pikachu, they won't get married, right? He's not going to propose to her, right?"**

"Of course not!" Gary and Misty yelled.

**"This won't end up being the beginning of some epic romance like in all those cheesy movies Misty watches, right?'"**

"Since when do I watch cheesy movies?" Misty demanded.

**"Ash shook his Pokémon frantically, demanding answers, and Pikachu rolled its eyes."**

"Why is he doing this to me?" Pikachu screamed. "I don't know anymore than he does!"

**"'Pi!' Pikachu said reassuringly, 'Pikapi chu pika pikachupi!'"**

"What am I saying?!" he demanded.

**"'Hahaha, yeah, we'll see…' Ash mumbled, 'As much as I want to spy on Misty and Gary, I don't think I could stand watching them together… let's just go for the festival, shall we?'**

**'Pika!'**

**::::::**

**Misty's heart was thudding, and she tried to understand what the hell had just happened.**

**_What's wrong with him! _she agonized, _he makes it clear we're just friends – but – I swear what he just did – that was flirting! In fact, that didn't seem like him at all!"_**

"He just complimented her!" yelled Barry.

**"But it was Ash, or some stranger who looked and spoke exactly like him. To Misty, the latter actually seemed more plausible.**

**_Why is he doing this to me? Does he have to make things so complicated?_**

**The answer to this, Misty knew, was yes. Everything with Ash Ketchum was a great, big, complicated adventure. He always got tangled into messes, and dragged his friends with him. Usually these messes were related to villains and legendary Pokémon and prophecies and imminent apocalypses which only he could prevent – but this time, apparently, it was love, and Ash had tangled that up too."**

"I didn't do anything!" Ash pouted.

**_"Idiot_, Misty thought fondly."**

"That's just weird," Brendan said.

**"'Hey, Misty,' a husky voice called, someone tapping her shoulder.**

**Misty turned around and suffered yet another near-heart attack, as she took in the delicious, delicious"**

"We get it!" Max yelled.

**"sight that was Gary Oak."**

"Of course," he scoffed.

**"He was wearing light blue robes that matched with his eyes, his kimono fitted tighter than Ash's, so it accentuated his muscles."**

"Why is he wearing tight clothes all the time in this story?" Ash asked.

**"The color contrasted with his chestnut hair, which was in its usual spikes, though was somewhat damp. He smelled – of some undoubtedly expensive, musky male perfume – and it was an intoxicating, exciting smell which made her senses tingle."**

"No comment," Hilda said.

**"He smiled at her, almost shyly, and Misty smiled back.**

**'You look stunning,' he told her, taking a step forward.**

**'Thank you,' she replied, blushing.**

**'Come on,' he said, offering her his arm, 'Shall we go?'**

**'Yes,' Misty nodded, swooning at the gesture, and she wrapped her arm around his (she could feel those biceps underneath the silky blue fabric!),"**

"We don't care!" Max yelled, covering his ears.

**"'We shall.'**

**::::::**

**'Pikachu,' Ash whined, 'I'm bored! Can't we spy on Misty and Gary for a bit? Just a little bit?'"**

"Did he not just say he couldn't bear to see them together?" Brock asked.

**"'Pika-chu,' Pikachu shook his head firmly.**

**'Well, what do we do then?' Ash grumbled, 'We finished all the food-stalls, and the video games, plus that Pokémon catching contest… and all the rest is stupid, romantic crap!'**

**'Pika!' Pikachu said excitedly, pointing to the Ferris Wheel."**

For some reason, N shuddered.

**"'Nah, the line's too long,' Ash said, 'We'll go at night, when everyone else is watching the fireworks… the view will be great too…'**

**Ash walked over to a bench, sitting down, and Pikachu hopped beside him.**

**'What a day, huh,' Ash said, 'I win a badge, but I lose Misty to Gary…'"**

"You never had a chance!" Kenny yelled.

**"'Pikapi…'**

**Ash slid his Badge Case out of the pocket in his kimono (yep, he carried it everywhere) and opened it to look at his new badge, the Trio Badge."**

"Wait!" Bianca yelled. "I'm the one who gave him that Badge Case! Why didn't I appear?!"

**"It was a long golden badge, with three stones – one red, one green, and one blue."**

"Now she decides to describe it!" she shouted.

**"'And you really thought you were less important to me than this, Mist?' Ash asked aloud, shaking his head, 'If only you knew…"**

**He shut the small case, and slid it back into his pocket, before looking up, to stare at the sky.**

**The full moon was out, illuminating everything with a silvery glow. Ash imagined, for a moment, how pretty Misty would look is she was sitting here with, on this bench, under the moon – but then quickly shook the thought out of his head.**

**She was probably sitting on some other bench, annoyingly close to that damn _Gary, _under the same moon, letting him – no, it's better he didn't think about things like that.**

**It hurt too much.**

**'BULL!'"**

Everyone sweat dropped. "What was that?" Barry asked.

**"'Ow!' Ash yelped, as something heavy and hard collided into his chest. He toppled back and hit the back of the bench hard. Pikachu let out a cry of alarm."**

Bianca was embarrassed, yet glad she might at least make an appearance.

**"'Granby! That's a stranger! Get off him!' a girl's voice called."**

"Who's Granby?" Cheren asked, confused.

Bianca was now relieved, yet sad. She was glad the writer didn't type in her _spectacular_ introduction, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel left out.

**"The weight was lifted, and Ash breathed heavily, placing a hand on his chest.**

**'What the heck – did you do that for?' he demanded, looking at his attacker.**

**A sullen, pug-faced Granbull stared back at him, blinking, before dashing off to its trainer.**

**'Oh, I'm so sorry!' the girl cried, running forward, 'Granby didn't mean to! We were just running around, he must have bowled into you by accident!'"**

"Why is Granbull not in its Poke Ball? Why aren't people cowering in fear of a random Granbull running everywhere?" Brock asked.

**"'It's fine,' Ash said, rubbing his chest.**

**'Oh, you poor baby, are you hurt?' the girl cooed."**

"Why is she talking to me like that?" Ash demanded.

**"Ash looked up, his eyes meeting a pair of sparkling green ones. His stomach leapt as he thought of Misty – though Misty's eyes had a bluish tint to them as well. They were more teal than green, actually, Misty's."**

"And why am I comparing everyone's eyes to Misty's?" he added.

**"'Um – hi!' the girl said, snapping her fingers in front of him, 'Are you there?'**

**'Ah – sorry,' Ash muttered, 'I spaced out.'**

**He took a look at the girl, and noticed she wasn't wearing a kimono, which was strange. Everyone he'd seen at the festival was wearing traditional clothing. But instead, this girl was as non-traditional as could be."**

"Wouldn't she be kicked out then?" Max asked. "She looks suspicious."

**"She was wearing a tight black turtle-necked tank top, a denim mini-skirt, and black, knee-length boots. She carried a red saddlebag, and had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail, though a lot of the long strands framed her face."**

Leaf shuddered. That sounded a lot like her old outfit.

**"'Anyways, I was asking if you were hurt,' the girl said, 'When Granby rammed you're your chest. I promise he didn't mean to, though!'**

**'Gran! Granbull!' the Granbull nodded furiously at this, agreeing.**

**'Ah –it's okay,' Ash said, before mumbling, 'It was already hurting anyways…'"**

"How cliched," May said.

**"'Did you say something?' the girl asked, and Ash shook his head.**

**'What are you doing skulking here by yourself anyway?' she asked,"**

"That made no sense," Max said.

**"'A cutie like you should have a date for this festival!'**

**'Yeah well, some jerkface stole her,' Ash said aloud, without thinking."**

"That's the worst insult he can come up with for Gary?" Leaf laughed.

**"The girl's eyes widened.**

**'Oh, really?' she asked, 'How sad… anyways, I'd love to chat but – uh – I have to go now! You have fun, okay! Don't sulk all night – and get that 'jerkface' back for what he did to you, okay sweetie?'"**

"She just met him and she's calling him 'sweetie'?" May fussed.

**"With that, she sped off, leaving Ash and Pikachu staring after her. They looked at each other.**

**'Well that was weird,' Ash said, making a face.**

**'Pikachu!' his Pokémon affirmed.**

**::::::**

**'-and then I pretty much had to make Gyarados use Bite, on his head,"**

"You had Gyarados use Bite on someone's head?" Ash asked, and Misty shook her head.

**"and I felt _so _guilty, because I hate hurting my own Pokémon, but he's just so useless without his headache!' Misty said, animatedly recounting a Pokémon Battle to Gary as the two waited in line for the Ferris Wheel."**

"This story is giving me a headache!" Psyduck exclaimed, as N was waking up. He then stretched and yawned.

**"'I'm really surprised though, I've never heard of that happening. Can you transfer it here, I'd like to check it out myself,' Gary said, interested.**

**'Yeah, I could, but trust me, it won't help. I've tried for years to understand him, and I can't. He'll end up giving _you _a headache.'"**

"I'm a researcher! Why is she doubting me?" Gary yelled out.

**"Gary laughed, as Misty ranted on.**

**'I swear, the only time he's useful is when he's practically got a concussion. He can't even do _water gun, _Gary, _water gun. _The most basic water-type attack-'**

**'And considering he knows Confusion-'**

**'He doesn't actually know it. If I tell him to use it normally, he just stares at me like I'm the stupid one…'"**

"You are," he said.

"Hey! That's not nice!" May said to him.

**"'Still, if he has the natural ability, that should make him level eighteen at least-'"**

"What?" Psyduck asked, confused.

**"'Which means he should know Water Gun, Scratch, Tail Whip and Disable too, right?'**

**'Exactly,' Gary said, looking impressed, 'You sure know your water Pokémon, Mist…'"**

"She's a Water-type Gym Leader, of course she would," Cheren said.

**"'Yeah well,' Misty blushed, 'That's _one_ type I'd consider myself an expert on… unlike _you_…'"**

"I'm a researcher, this is stupid of her to say, joking or not," Gary said.

**"'You flatter me,' Gary said, smiling charmingly at her, causing her heart to do all sorts of flips,"**

"I don't care, I don't care!" Max repeated, covering his ears.

**"'Have you tried using any TMs on him?'"**

"What's a TM?" Leaf asked.

**"He placed his hands on the railing on either side of her, and took a step closer.**

**'I – I have! Lots!' Misty said, biting her lip, 'Um – many times!'**

**It was difficult to speak – or even _think _properly - when he was so close."**

"He's just another guy!" Iris yelled.

**"'Yeah?' Gary asked, amused, 'Which one?'**

**'Um – I – uh – Hydro Pump,' Misty invented, thinking of the first water-type attack that came to her head, since she was unable to recall the TM's she'd actually used.**

**'Really?' Gary asked, smirking, 'Which TM number is that again?'**

**'Um…' Misty fumbled, wondering why she bothered to think. It was a losing battle."**

"Look what I've been reduced to!" Misty repeated.

**"'Mist, Hydro Pump's not a TM,' Gary said, '_You _of all people should know that.'"**

"Well, we wouldn't have known that, because we don't know what a TM is!" Ash yelled.

**"'Yeah well I just – got distracted,' Misty muttered, flushing horribly."**

"Don't tell me, by him?" Misty asked.

**"'By what?' Gary asked innocently, leaning closer.**

**'Oh, you know,' Misty mumbled, looking away, 'You're so – close – and…'"**

"Should have known," she muttered angrily.

**"'And it distracts you?' Gary asked, touching her cheek, causing her to jump.**

**He laughed again, but moved away, gazing at her fondly.**

**'You're cute, Misty,' he said, 'Really cute. Fine, I'll stop being distracting.'**

**'You don't – you don't _have _to,' Misty said shyly."**

Tracey laughed. "Since when was Misty shy?"

**"They both blushed this time, but Gary shook his head.**

**'Later,' he said softly, 'There are too many people"**

"Funny since he didn't seem to care just a few seconds ago," he said.

**"and – well - I like listening to your stories…'**

**'You do?' Misty asked, surprised.**

**'Yeah,' he said, 'They're funny. All that stuff about your sisters – and some of your Pokémon – it's actually pretty funny.'**

**'You wouldn't think it's funny if you _lived _with them,' Misty told him, 'Annoying is more like it. My sisters, I mean. The Pokémon are awesme.'"**

"What is 'awes me', and wasn't she just talking about how annoying Psyduck was?" Brendan asked.

**"'If they're anything like you, they can't be that bad,' Gary reasoned.**

**'Gary, you _met _them,' Misty said, 'Did they seem _anything _like me, _at all_?'**

**Gary considered this for a moment, and then shook his head.**

**'You're right. Not like you at all,' he agreed.**

**'Thank you,' Misty said proudly.**

**'You're _way _prettier.'"**

Barry groaned. "I'm tired of hearing all of this! Can we get to the plot before I fine this author!"

**"Misty blushed, but rolled her eyes.**

**'I believe you already _used _that line on me, Oak,' she teased."**

Everyone seemed to perk up a little. Had she just shot him down again?"

**"'I did?' Gary asked, looking shocked, "Oh no!'**

**'It's okay,' Misty grinned, 'I'll never get tired of hearing I'm better than them. I know it sounds weird but after all the crap they put me through… I just wish _they'd _hear someone say it.'**

**'I'd be more than happy to oblige, next time we meet them,' Gary said."**

Everyone drooped their heads, their hopes having been crushed.

**"'Haha… hey look, it's our turn!' Misty said, pointing to the Ferris Wheel.**

**She was about to walk forward, when a sudden thought entered her mind. Misty wondered, for a few seconds, if she had the guts, but then acted on impulse, reaching out, and tentatively threading her fingers with Gary's."**

"They're dating! Why wouldn't it be okay?" Barry asked.

**"He looked at her, and then smiled, moving his hand to wrap it around hers. His hand was warm, and smooth, and even though they were just holding hands, it made Misty feel strangely light-headed.**

**They walked towards the Ferris Wheel, and Misty gazed at their entwined hands, feeling happier than ever, her heart beating in anticipation of what was to come.**

**The ride was long, and slow, and they'd have their own little seat (too small for two people, but made to fit two nonetheless), alone under the stars, just the two of them.**

**For once, Misty's heart wasn't leaning towards a certain black-haired, brown-eyed Pokémon trainer."**

"It never was to begin with," Bianca said.

**"No, this time, it was beating for the brown-haired, blue-eyed one.**

**::::::**

**_Author's Note – That's all for today! Sorry if you call that a cliffhanger – but sorry, Egoshippers, you don't find out what happens once they're ON the Ferris Wheel till next chapter."_**

"We don't wanna know," Max said.

**_"Tee hee. I'm evil._**

**_Anyways, as you can probably tell, since Egoshipping was leading in the polls, Misty went as Gary's date and not Ash's._**

**_However, Pokéshippers, don't lose hope! As I promised, there will be lots of Pokéshipping too! Lots! And two 'endings' or something similar… so your time will soon come, I promise (I'm also dying to write Pokéshipping moments! Like fluffy ones, not just the sad/tense ones like in this chapter)_**

**_So guys, thanks a ton for the reviews! They truly inspire me to keep writing! And keep up the voting! Whoever leads gets more 'moments'!_**

**_And I actually got a couple ideas for the plot – so yay =P_**

**_Anyone have any guesses who the strange girl with the Granbull was? She's a character I'll be introducing soon… I'm actually pretty excited about it… I love her character, and she IS canon… (I'll give you a hint: Pokémon Adventures)"_**

"Pokemon adventures? What does she mean by that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, that could be referring to any journey," Brendan answered with a shrug.

**_"Do any of you read that manga by the way? If you don't I'd highly recommend it. There are some Pokéshipping moments (well more of Red/Misty but really it's the same)"_**

"Great, I'm paired up with Red!" Misty cried.

**_"and the plot is just brilliant. Especially in the Yellow Chapter, and the Gold/Silver/Crystal chapter._**

**_Also, expect some old Pokémon reappearing soon! (I had to sneak in that lecture for Ash so I did it via Gary –"_**

"I knew it!" Hilda yelled triumphantly, though she didn't seem too happy.

**_"but really, what does he think he's doing, ditching Bulbasaur, Squirtle and the rest?)"_**

**"He/I didn't ditch anyone!" everyone yelled.**

**_"Anyways, please review! Thanks for reading! Love you guys!"_**

"I don't want to know who she's referring to with that last line," said Dawn, having finished reading.

"This was horrible!" Brock said. "There was so much drama, and no one was really themselves."

"Well said, Brock. Who wants to read next?" the Coordinator asked.

"I think I'll read the next horrible chapter, Dee-Dee," Kenny said, taking Dawn's place.

Dawn briefly glared at him as she took her seat. Kenny went to the next chapter and began to read...

* * *

#1: I wanted to name Pokemon outside the first two regions, but there aren't really any others who fit that description.

#2: Reference to the English voice actors (both 4Kids and PUSA).

* * *

#1: This is not a grammar error, he meant "beating _multiple_ dead Ponyta".

#2: Ash's journey started in Spring, so this makes no sense.

#3: Gotta love ParaFusion (except when it's used on you).


	18. Chapter 18

Three's a Crowd Chapter 5 (Surprisingly I didn't have to split this into parts.)

People Helping with this chapter: MetalKnuckles4000

* * *

**_"Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon (the anime or the manga)"_**

"We get it!" they all (including Kenny, who was reading) yelled.

**_"Author's Note – Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys inspired me so much, that here's another quick update! I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Poll results (wow, you Pokéshippers really pulled up… that last chapter must have bugged you, huh?)"_**

"It's not just 'Pokeshippers' who were bugged," Misty said.

**_"Egoshipping – 22 votes_**

**_Pokéshipping – 24 votes_**

**_That also decided the result of one main occurrence in the story =)_**

**::::::"**

**"At least one good thing came out of this," Dawn said. She noticed that Kenny was reading particularly fast, probably because he wanted to get this over with.**

**"'This is a really great view,' Misty said, from atop the Ferris Wheel, 'The fireworks should start soon… do you wanna take one more round?'**

**'Why not,' Gary replied, 'We'll be able to see them perfectly from up here.'**

**Most of the people had left the rides, to go gather on the large field around the fountain. Blankets had been laid out, and couple were cozying up together under the night sky, to watch the oncoming spectacle.**

**Misty and Gary frankly didn't feel that comfortable in the proximity of so many couples, obliviously in love."**

"Then go somewhere else!" Barry yelled.

**"They were both still new to thisrelationship, and preferred the Ferris Wheel, where they could be alone without worrying about the atmosphere around them. So it was an unspoken agreement, and they continued to take rounds on the ride, even as everyone else trickled towards the field.**

**There was a loud trumpeting noise somewhere, and the crowd grew quiet.**

**'It's about to start, I think!' Misty whispered excitedly.**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"**

"Boom, boom, boom?" Brendan asked. "Why not just say what it is?"

**Three sparkling rockets flew through the air, twirling around one another and racing up; one green, one red, and the middle one, blue.**

**They stayed in the air for a while, sizzling and sparking for a couple seconds, before with simultaneous bangs, they exploded outwards, showering sparks everywhere.**

**'Oh! Look!' Misty pointed at the sparks, 'They're Pokémon!'**

**The red sparks made a pattern, something like a small pig with long ears and a curly tail. The green ones formed some sort of serpentine creature with leaves on its tail, and the blue formed the familiar figure of Oshawott.**

**The crowd below ooh-ed and aah-ed, clapping at the display.**

**'Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott,' Gary told Misty, 'The Unova starters. It's pretty cool they stylized the fireworks like that though…'**

**That wasn't it though – as the starters' forms disappeared after a few more twinkles, more shots were fired up – this time forming two giant Pokéballs on either side of the field, made of multiple tiny red and white firecrackers. The Pokéballs soon exploded outwards too, and the shapes of two more Pokémon emerged from within – a purple, elegant cat, and a large, scruffy dog.**

**'Liepard, evolved form of Purrloinn,' Gary said, pointing at the cat, 'And that's Stoutland, the third and final form of Lillipup, the Pokémon we saw at the Gym.'**

**The two shimmering Pokémon opened their mouths, and shining golden rockets flew out, sending streams of golden sparks raining down on the excited onlookers.**

**'Oh wow!' Misty squealed, 'It's like they're having a Pokémon battle!'**

**The fantastic pyrotechnical display continued for at least ten more minutes, dazzling the spectator with the special effects. Misty was awed by the display, though Gary got bored after awhile."**

"And I'm getting bored with this story," Brock said.

**"He frankly found it hard to pay attention to the fireworks, when there was an extremely beautiful, extremely _kissable _girl sitting right next to him, her side pressed against his."**

"Do we really care?" Bianca asked.

**"'Misty,' he murmured, nudging the girl next to him.**

**'Yeah?' she asked, turning her head so quickly that their noses bumped.**

**'Oh – um – sorry,' Misty apologized, blue-green eyes widening.**

**She hadn't realized how close he'd gotten."**

"She's right next to him! How could she not realize how close they were?" Ash asked. "And didn't HighQueen just say they were practically squished together?"

**"'I can't pay attention to the fireworks anymore,' Gary whispered, placing a hand under her chin, tilting her face up."**

"Lemme guess, because of her?" Max asked.

**"'Oh – and – wh-why is that?' Misty stammered, blushing furiously.**

**'You're distracting me…'"**

"Should have known." He sweat dropped.

**"He leaned in, even closer, and Misty's eyes fluttered shut."**

"Guess she can't stand to look at him any longer." Iris laughed.

**"Her heart was pounding against her ribs, and she could feel his breath ghosting across her lips."**

"No comment," Max said.

**"Behind them, the sky exploded into a shower of red and pink sparks, forming an enormous shimmering heart."**

"How convenient," Brock pointed out.

**"::::::"**

Most of the people in the lab groaned.

**"'Wow, Pikachu!' Ash cried, 'That was a great display! Those two Pokémon at the end, before that stupid heart thing, were the coolest! I think they were legendaries!'**

**'Pika pika!'**

**'Yeah, it really was – hey – what's _that_?'**

**Ash pointed up at the sky, where the red and pink heart was still twinkling merrily. But it was slowly being obscured by another shape – a smaller, darker heart-shaped shadow which was creeping in front of it.**

**::::::"**

"That scene was boring," Ash said.

**"He was close. He was _so _close."**

"Close to what, exactly?" Ash asked.

**"You don't wanna know," Hilda said, turning to him.**

**"One of his hands was on her cheek, the other on her waist, and his lips were barely centimeters from her own."**

"Oh, that was Gary, not me," Ash stated.

**"He was about to kiss her, she could _feel _it, and her stomach and nerves were tingling in anticipation."**

"Get on with it!" Bianca yelled.

**"He leaned in and –"**

"I can already tell what's going to happen. Whatever that dark shadow was will stop the kiss," Max said.

**"'PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, REINCARNATE!'"**

Jessie, James, and Meowth shuddered.

**"'AND MAKE IT DOUBLE, WE'RE CRASHING YOUR DATE!'"**

"Why is it our old motto?" Meowth asked.

"And why are they bothering them? Shouldn't they be looking for Ash?" Dawn asked.

**"Misty groaned, pulling away, as Gary did as well. Her eyes snapped open, and she glared at the sky, searching for the intruders. She knew those voices too well, but they had, after years and weeks of not bothering her, chosen the _worst _possible moment to barge in on.**

**'SERIOUSLY, COULDN'T YOU HAVE FREAKING WAITED?' Misty hollered out, incredibly frustrated."**

"What did she expect?" Cheren asked, as Jessie flew into a flaming rage. "How dare she interrupt our motto! Even if it is the old one!" Meowth and James were holding her back.

**"'What the hell is going on?' Gary asked her, confused.**

**'Twerpette!' an annoyed female voice came from the sky, 'How many times do I tell you – you do _not _interrupt our motto!'**

**'_You _interrupted my _date_!' Misty shrieked back, 'You _imbeciles!'"_**

"Why did we have to be in this story?" James asked.

**"'But we have a specialized motto for you twerps,' a sulky male voice added, 'Listen!'**

**'Prepare for trouble reincarnate!'**

**'And make it double, we're crashing your date!'**

**The voices recited, getting louder. A large heart-shaped figure floated closer to the Ferris Wheel. Misty realized it was an enormous balloon, the heart-shape replacing the Meowth-head apparently.**

**'To protect the world from bastardization,' Jessie began.**

**'To unite all sweethearts within this nation,' James went on.**

**'To denounce the evils of twerpy love,'**

**'Come the cupid's arrows from the sky above,'**

**The balloon came closer, and three figures were visible, standing on the parapet of the balloon basket: the Team Rocket trio, in the most ludicrous costumes."**

Team Rocket covered their ears as Kenny kept reading.

**"Jesse, James and Meowth were all dressed in flowing white robes, with large white wings attached. They each carried golden bows, with red-feathered arrows nocked, at the ready."**

"Why are they wearing that?" Leaf asked, laughing.

**"'Jessie!'**

**'James!'**

**'We've tracked you for years, and now it's a relief,'**

**'That you finally admitted you- HEY!' James suddenly stopped, mid-motto, staring at the pair.**

**'What?' Jessie growled, 'Why did you stop?'**

**'But Jessie,' James sounded extremely panicked, 'That's the wrong twerp!'"**

"Couldn't they see that wasn't Ash?" May asked.

**"'What? What do you mean?' Jessie demanded.**

**'Jimmy's right!' Meowth yelled, 'Dis ain't da Pikachu twoip. Dis is some oder guy!'"**

"What is Meowth saying?" Swellow asked.

**"'What?' Jessie seethed, 'Head Twerpette, I demand an explanation to what is going on!'"**

"An explanation for what, exactly?" Misty asked.

**"'I don't have to explain myself to you!' Misty shouted back, 'Now get lost and let me finish my date!'**

**'But you're with the wrong boy!' James cried, and Gary scowled at him, 'Where's your lover-boy? The one with the hat and the Pikachu?'**

**'Though, I admit this one is very handsome too,' he added as an afterthought."**

"Why did she have to go and make me say that?!" James fumed, as Jessie laughed at him.

**"'Who the hell are these clowns?' Gary growled, annoyed at Team Rocket's implications."**

"Hasn't Gary met them before?" Brock asked, and the researcher nodded.

**"'They're – Team Rocket,' Misty said wearily, 'They used to follow me, Ash and Brock around… and they've always followed Ash around.'"**

"I should know that!" yelled the researcher.

**"'Well, if da twoip ain't here, how do we get Pikachu?' Meowth asked, 'Dis is such a waste of time!'"**

"By looking for him!" Barry yelled.

**"'Jessie, I thought you said she'd be with him!' James whined, 'This is heartbreaking!'**

**'She told me she had a date,' Jessie snarled, 'I assumed it would be with the twerp! It's so obvious those two were in love, I thought they would've figured it out by now!'**

**Misty felt Gary stiffen beside her, but despite that, she couldn't help the blush that rose to her face.**

**'Ash isn't here,' she said, 'As you can see. So just blast off again, will you?'**

**'What?' Jessie asked affronted, 'What do we look like to you? Morons?'**

**Misty looked at her outfit, and then at James, and then Meowth, and slowly nodded."**

Everyone laughed at the trio as they pouted.

**"'Why you little-' Jessie growled, but then paused, 'Really, but why are you on a date without the twerp? Did he ditch you for another girl? One of his other travel-buddies?'**

**Despite herself, Misty shot Jessie a glare so venomous that the woman actually recoiled slightly.**

**'Nah, dat can't have happened,' Meowth was saying, 'Da brown-haired one, Twoipette Number Two, had a thing with dat green-haired freak, rememba?'"**

"I did not!" May yelled at the same time Drew yelled, "I am not a green-haired freak!"

**"'Yes, but what about the blue-haired one? With the Piplup?' Jessie asked, 'Though she seemed rather young for him…'**

**'I don't think he liked _her _Jessie, they had _no _chemistry,' James said, 'Besides, she was too – _peppy_.'"**

"I am not! Does this writer have to insult us in a story we're not even in?!" Dawn screamed, referring to herself and Drew.

"Did something just explode from outside?" Totodile asked, looking out the window.

**"'So then why _aren't _you with the twerp?' Jessie demanded, 'You should be dating _him_!'**

**'Wait,' Misty said suddenly, 'How did you even know I had a date? Were you – stalking me?'**

**'Of course not!' Jessie snapped.**

**'We only stalk the twerp!' James added."**

Meowth growled. "We would never admit something like that, even if it is true!"

**"'So then how did you know?' Misty pressed.**

**'I was in the shop when you were buying that,' Jessie said, gesturing at Misty's yellow kimono, 'I was getting these white robes for myself, James and Meowth when I saw you. I overheard you talking to the shopkeeper. She asked if they were for the festival, and you said they were. Then she asked if you had a date, and you said you did, so I obviously assumed it was the Pikachu Twerp! I didn't know you'd picked up another one!'**

**'It's sad,' James sniffed, 'He must be heartbroken…'"**

"And we care because?" Jessie asked.

**"'Yeah, dis idiot steals his twoipette, and den we steal his Pikachu,' Meowth said, 'Though we haven't stolen Pikachu yet…'**

**'I don't think we should, Meowth!' James declared, 'Not today! It would be too much for his delicate heart to handle!'**

**'You're right,' Meowth agreed, 'We're evil, but we ain't heartless!'"**

"This takes place in Unova! We should be serious now!" Jessie shouted.

**"'Stop babbling, you two!' Jessie snapped, 'We don't even know where he _is! _And now that we're here, I'm sure _these _two have some valuable Pokémon too!'**

**'Of course!' James said, cheerful again, 'We can steal _their _Pokémon!'"**

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" James questioned. "We're thieves! What kind of a Pokemon thief would not think to steal someone else's Pokemon?"

**"'Not a chance!' Misty cried, standing up and causing their seat to tilt precariously, 'Misty caaallls… GYARADOS!'"**

"On a Ferris Wheel? Really?" Brock scratched his chin. "Why not Corsola? Something like Gyarados would only cause problems! Their seat is also tilting, so shouldn't she recall it immediately?"

"Brock, no one in this story thinks," Max told him.

**"'RAAAAAAAARGH!'**

**With a loud roar, the fearsome Pokémon emerged, baring its fangs at Team Rocket. Since they were on a height, Misty had aimed her Pokéball at the top of the Ferris Wheel, and Gyarados's enormous form was now wrapped around the top spokes of the ride, balancing rather riskily."**

"Again, why not use something else?" Brock asked.

**"Misty quickly clambered out of her seat onto Gyarados's tail, giving her enough space to stand properly for the battle.**

**'Careful, Misty,' Gary warned her.**

**'Don't worry about me, I've fought these fools before,' she replied."**

"That means nothing, everyone improves at some point," Cheren stated.

**"Team Rocket, in the meantime, had shrunk back. James was cowering behind Jessie, trembling as he stared at the monster.**

**'G-g-g-gyara-dos!' James stammered."**

"I am not afraid of a Gyarados!" James whined. "I was only scared because the Magikarp I kicked unexpectedly evolved and was going to kill all of us!"

**"'Get over it, coward!' Jessie snapped, righting herself, 'It was years ago!'**

**'I can't do it, Jessie!' James whimpered, 'Let's come back tomorrow!'"**

"If it bothers him so much, coming back at another time wouldn't help. Why not just go after someone else?" Hilbert asked.

**"'Oh, shut up, you wuss!' Jessie snarled at him, before releasing two Pokéballs, 'Woobat, Seviper!'"**

"She shouldn't have that Pokemon if she's in Unova!" Iris pointed out.

**"'Woooo-bat!' the fluffy bat-like Pokémon called, flapping its wings next to the balloon.**

**'Sssseviper!' the snake hissed, wrapping itself around the spokes underneath Gyarados."**

"What are we saying?!" yelled Swoobat and Seviper in unison.

**_"Damn, _Misty thought, _Seviper's on the Ferris Wheel too, which means I can't order Gyarados to do any of his super damage-dealing attacks like Flamethrower and Hydro Pump, since I'd damage the ride and risk Gary and myself getting hurt in the process."_**

"Weren't they risking themselves and the Ferris Wheel to begin with?" Max asked.

**"'Seviper, poison jab!' Jessie called.**

**The snake Pokémon's tail glowed, and with a hissed, it stabbed it into Gyarados's belly above. Gyarados roared in pain.**

**'Oh no!' Misty cried, looking down worriedly at her Pokémon, 'Gyarados, use – um – Ice Fang!'**

**Gyarados raised its head, and struck at Seviper, sinking its fangs into the snake's body.**

**Seviper hissed and thrashed in pain, the movements causing the Ferris Wheel to sway dangerously."**

"Why can't they just get off of the Ferris Wheel?" N shouted, on edge for some reason.

**"'Woobat, use Air Slash!' Jessie commanded.**

**'Woo-bat!'**

**The bat Pokémon lunged towards Gyarados, who was locked with Seviper.**

**'Two on one isn't fair!' Gary shouted, 'Go, Scizor!'"**

"What did he expect? We're _villains!_" Meowth hissed.

"You think he'd help out," Hilda added. "It's not like he _has_ to play with honor. After all, you're villains, as said before."

**"'Scizor!' the shining red Pokémon cried as it emerged, flapping its wings to stay afloat."**

"What...is Scizor saying?" Gary asked.

**"'Scizor, Bullet Punch on that Woobat!'**

**'Scizor!'**

**'Woobat, use Confusion!'**

**'Gyarados, quick, Ice Beam on Woobat before it attacks!' Misty called.**

**'Scizor, leave Woobat and use X-Scissor on Seviper!'"**

"Wouldn't Bullet Punch hit before any of them got a chance to attack?" Max asked. "This is unnecessary."

**"'Seviper, Sludge Bomb!'"**

"I'm just going to say one thing," Gary interrupted. "Anyone expecting a good battle, don't get your hopes up that much. It's better than the others, but still not that great."

**"Gyarados tore its fangs from the writhing Seviper, and shot a beam of ice at Woobat, who froze immediately, unable to execute its attack. The freezing block began to fall downwards, and Jessie was forced to recall her Pokémon immediately.**

**Meanwhile, Seviper blasted a dripping ball of poison at Scizor. It made contact, but didn't seem to do any harm.**

**'Scizor's part steel!' Gary called, 'And therefore immune to poison!'"**

"I would never make a mistake like that!" Jessie whined.

**"Scizor dove towards Seviper, claws glowing silver, before executing the X-Scissor attack. Seviper hissed out in pain, and began thrashing around.**

**The Ferris Wheel swayed some more."**

"Why are they still on it?" May asked.

**"'Misty!' Gary yelled, 'Get back down here! It's too dangerous up there!'**

**'Seviper, return,' Jessie called, as Misty began to edge down Gyarados's tail towards Gary, who was standing up in their seat.**

**Seizing the opportunity, Misty stopped, and commanded, 'Gyarados, Hydro Pump the balloon!'**

**'Not so fast!' Jessie yelled, and there was a sudden 'twang' noise.**

**Meowth has loosened the arrow from his bow, and it sped towards Gyarados's open mouth, hitting right on target."**

"Why doesn't anyone just attack the balloon?" Brendan asked.

"And why didn't he do that when James was cowering?" Leaf asked.

"What was the point in that, anyway?" Max asked, and everyone shrugged.

**"Gyarados let out a roar of pain, and then began thrashing around madly."**

"That's a terrible thing to do!" yelled N, but vines from May's Venusaur held him back.

**"The Ferris Wheel started tilting even more precariously, the chairs rattling, and Misty struggled to stay balanced on her Pokémon.**

**'What did you do to him?' she shrieked.**

**'You didn't think these arrows were for show, did you?' Jessie asked, grinning triumphantly, 'The points were dipped in a concentrated poison from the poison sacs of a Tentacruel!'**

**'No…' Misty moaned, 'Anything but that…'"**

"I don't feel sorry for her," May said. "She should have thought this through."

**"'They say love is like a poison!' Meowth quipped.**

**'MISTY!' Gary shouted, 'CALL GYARADOS BACK!'"**

"She couldn't think of that on her own? She shouldn't have needed _a man_ to tell her that," she hissed.

**"Gyarados continued to thrash around, roaring in pain.**

**'Return!' Misty called, but the Pokémon ignored her, continuing to writhe and move."**

"How is it supposed to return if all she's doing is shouting the word 'return'?" Ash asked.

"And all caps doesn't help matters," Kenny added, before continuing.

**"The Ferris Wheel began tilting over.**

**'MISTY HURRY!' Gary yelled, now climbing out of his seat onto the spokes of the Ferris Wheel, 'GET HIM IN!'"**

"Of course _a man_ has to be the one to tell her what to do," May repeated.

**"'Return! Gyarados, please, come on,' Misty begged, 'It's alright! RETURN!'"**

"Doting on it like a baby won't help matters," Iris said.

**"The Pokémon ignored her, flailing its tail wildly.**

**'Gyarados, it'll be okay! Trust me! Return, now!'"**

"Recall it yourself!" she yelled.

**"Gyarados ignored her, ignoring the red beam of the Pokéball,"**

"What does she mean by that?" Brock asked. "That the beam didn't suck it in, or that it saw the beam, but ignored it? Because the latter doesn't make sense unless Misty was aiming it away from Gyarados, and the former can't have happened."

**"and suddenly slammed its side against the top of the Ferris Wheel, causing the entire structure to tip forwards sharply.**

**Misty was thrown forward at this, missing the spokes of the Ferris Wheel entirely.**

**She gave a cry as she began falling, at a rapid pace, from the top of the enormous structure, towards the ground, over a hundred feet below."**

"Again, I don't feel sorry for her," May reminded the others.

**"'MISTY! NO!' Gary yelled, but he was unable to help her – the impact had jolted him as well, and now he was struggling to hang onto one of the spokes of the Ferris Wheel, his fingers rapidly slipping."**

"Is no one else on the Ferris Wheel?" Bianca asked.

"Does no one else notice the Ferris Wheel is falling apart?" Dawn added.

"People don't also seem to notice all of the non-Unova Pokemon that have appeared," Hilda chimed in.

**"Scizor, seeing his plight, flew towards him.**

**'No, get – her!' Gary yelled, 'Get her first!'"**

"Can't he send another Pokemon to get Misty?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Cheren agreed. "Electivire is human-sized, so it should be able to catch her."

**"The Pokémon hesitated, seeing its master was also in need of help, but then turned and dove downwards.**

**'Come on…' Gary urged, but it was no good.**

**Misty was falling rapidly, and there was no way Scizor would be able to catch up with her before she fell."**

"Then send another Pokemon out!" yelled Hilbert.

**"As Gyarados gave another jerk, the Ferris Wheel lurched again, and began falling over sideways.**

**::::::"**

"Enough already! Get to the point!" yelled Barry, referring to the line break.

**"'Oh no!' James cried, 'What do we do! We have to help them!'**

**'Why'd Gyarados react like dat?' Meowth asked, panicked, 'I just thought she'd call it back once da poison took effect! It wasn't supposed to topple dis thing!'"**

"That's exactly what she should have done," Brendan told the trio. "You three were at fault, of course, but Misty was just a complete idiot in this." The redhead sulked and went to a corner.

**"'We can't do anything!' Jessie cried, 'Both my Pokémon are injured, and none of yours can fly!'"**

"They couldn't save her to begin with," Jessie stated.

**"::::::"**

"Enough!" repeated Barry.

**_"What do I do?_**

**Misty was panicking, as she plummeted downwards, the air whipping her face. She had no flying Pokémon to help her, and her heart was pounding rapidly.**

**_Poor Gyarados! And Gary!_**

**She could see the large Ferris Wheel, tipping over and falling.**

**_They'll be crushed, _she realized, _And so will I!_**

**Misty squeezed her eyes shut, quickly thinking of a strategy.**

**_If I release Starmie when I'm close to the ground and have her use Hydro Pump to push me back up, I could save myself, _she thought.**

**But it would be dangerous – and require perfect timing, since if Misty released Starmie from too high up, the Pokémon would fall and get injured. But if she waited till they were closer to hitting the ground, the Hydro Pump probably wouldn't get released in time, and _she'd _hit the ground.**

**_Oh Mew, save me!_**

**Misty felt tears pricking her eyes, and braced herself for what was to come.**

**A second later, she collided into something warm, and relatively soft."**

"Did Scizor finally remember it had Quick Attack and catch up with her?" Pikachu asked.

"It can't be Scizor, he's not soft," Squirtle corrected.

**_"What?"_**

"'What?' indeed," Max said.

**"Misty looked up, to see a dark-blue kimono-covered chest, messy black windswept hair, and brown eyes, glinting in determination."**

"I should not have needed him to save me!" Misty yelled from the corner.

**"'A-Ash?' she gasped.**

**::::::**

**'Come on, buddy,' Ash urged his Pokémon, 'Faster!'**

**He and Pikachu had been nearby, after they'd gone to investigate what the heart-shaped blob in the sky was. On a closer look, they realized it had a red 'R' emblazoned on it – Team Rocket's balloon. He also saw Gyarados, wrapped around the top of the Ferris Wheel, balanced carefully, and Seviper as well. Gary's Scizor was also zipping around – Gary and Misty, he had realized, were battling Team Rocket!**

**But then Ash's heart had nearly stopped in his chest when he'd seen Misty's form ejected from the top of the Ferris Wheel, hurtling downwards.**

**He immediately called out his Pokémon and began flying towards her at full-speed, feeling extremely thankful that he had this particular Pokémon with him right now."**

"Just great. If Gary never lectured me, I wouldn't be able to save them," Ash said, a bit annoyed for some reason.

**"He had just managed to catch her, twenty feet away from the ground."**

"She could have saved herself." Iris rolled her eyes.

**"'A-Ash?' she gasped, staring up at him.**

**'M-Misty,' he breathed out, wrapping his arms around her tightly, 'Thank Mew, you-'**

**Unable to speak and overcome by relief, Ash buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair, pulling her close to him."**

"Not the time for that!" Cilan and Max yelled.

**"After a moment, he pulled away, heart racing at what he'd just done – it was probably the adrenaline, and the _fear _at almost _losing _her.**

**'You – you scared me,' Ash said throatily, 'I – are you okay?'**

**'I'm – I'm fine, Ash,' Misty said softly, before sitting upright, her eyes wild, 'Gary, where's Gary? Ash, he's still on the Ferris Wheel!'"**

"You mean Ash didn't send another Pokemon of his to get Gary?" Pikachu asked.

**"'Fly, now!' Ash told his Pokémon, and they headed straight for the tilting Ferris Wheel. As they flew closer, they saw Gary, holding on for his life, with one hand, to a spoke of the Ferris Wheel. A Pokémon with a gleaming red coat was zipping towards him, crying out in anguish – his Scizor.**

**'It won't reach him in time, Ash, he's slipping!' Misty cried hysterically, 'Do something!'**

**'Pokéball, go!' Ash yelled,"**

Everyone looked confused. Why did he say "Poke Ball, go" if he wasn't catching a Pokemon?

**"and with a flash of light, a familiar blue Pokémon with a green bulb landed in front of Misty, on their mount."**

"That could be any Pokemon," Bianca said. "Some of us don't know much about Pokemon outside of their native region."

**"Misty gasped, staring at the Pokémon, one of the first Ash had ever caught, before looking down at their mount.**

**Their orange mount with a flaming tail and a dragon's head.**

**'B-bulbasaur? Charizard?'"**

"Why not me, I could have done it," Sceptile said slowly. "Why only Kanto?"

**"::::::**

**_Damnit, _Gary gritted his teeth, gripping on tighter, but it was no use – his hands were slipping, and he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Plus, the Ferris Wheel was falling over, and Gyarados was still thrashing.**

**_It'll be crushed, and so will I, _Gary panicked.**

**He'd seen Misty, fortunately, rescued by someone on a Charizard. It had relieved him tremendously though he was still in a major problem himself.**

**_I'm getting closer to the ground, so I can let out Nidoking and Blastoise, and they can use Strength to stop the Ferris Wheel from toppling over, while Misty manages to calm and call back her Gyarados, _he thought, _but to free them from their Pokéballs, I'll have to let go with one hand, and then I'll surely fall! If only I'd known that stranger was going to catch Misty, I would have made Scizor stay with me! But I have to release them now, or we'll both crash – but Scizor's too far!"_**

"He couldn't use those two Pokemon earlier?" Max asked.

**"Gary's mind was in a tumult, and he panicked, before finally, squeezing his eyes shut, he let go of the metal bar with one hand and grabbed at two Pokéballs at his hip, and throwing them desperately into the air.**

**Barely a second later, his other hand slipped, and he hurtled downwards as well – only to be caught, seconds later, by some sort of rope, that snaked around his waist, holding him tightly and securely above the ground.**

**Gary turned his head, slowly, and gaped."**

"Oh Arceus, it's Bulbasaur to the rescue!" Iris yelled in mock excitement.

**"Ash was sitting on a flapping Charizard, Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty in his arms. There was a Bulbasaur on the Charizard's head, and its vines were currently holding Gary up.**

**'Hey,' Ash greeted, 'You okay?'"**

"Not really a good time to ask that," Bianca voiced her opinion.

**"::::::**

**'Think you can handle three, Charizard?' Ash asked, and Charizard just grunted.**

**Bulbasaur began retracting its vines, pulling Gary towards them.**

**Gary, however, was focusing on the ground, where two large Pokémon, a Nidoking and Blastoise had appeared.**

**'Nidoking, Blastoise!' Gary called, 'Try to hold up that Ferris Wheel, just for a minute or two!'**

**'BLAAAS!'**

**'NIDOKING!'**

**The Pokémon bellowed out, and rushed at the falling structure, grunting as they took its weight onto them, halting its fall."**

"Great, I'm a researcher, and I don't even know what my Pokemon are saying." Gary sweat dropped in shame.

**"'Misty, get Gyarados, quick,' Gary said, as Bulbasaur lowered him onto Charizard.**

**'He won't come back!' Misty cried, 'He's too traumatized – it _had _to be Tentacruel's poison!'"**

"Yet Seviper's poison didn't affect it?" Brock noted.

"It's explained later," Gary told him. "But it's still stupid."

**"'You better hurry, my Pokémon can't hold that thing up for long!' Gary told her.**

**Indeed, Gyarados was still thrashing around, and Nidoking and Blastoise were quickly tiring from the exertion it took to hold up the heavy steel structure of the Ferris Wheel.**

**'I can have Bulbasaur put it to sleep, if that's fine with you,' Ash suggested, before turning to Charizard, 'Fly near that Gyarados, quick!'**

**'Yeah, anything,' Misty shrugged, looking pained, 'Oh, Gyarados…'**

**'Bulbasaur, you heard me, Sleep Powder!' Ash commanded, once they were near Gyarados's form.**

**Bulbasaur obeyed, a shimmering powder flowing out of its bulb and onto the Pokémon below.**

**Seconds later, Gyarados's eyes fluttered shut, and its thrashing lessened considerably. The Ferris Wheel began falling again.**

**'Ash, you got my Pokémon too!' Gary yelled, panicked, 'They'll be crushed!'**

**'Sorry!' Ash shouted back, 'It was a mistake!'"**

"How can Gyarados be poisoned _and_ asleep at the same time?" Brock wondered. "It doesn't make sense!"

**"Indeed, Blastoise and Nidoking were fast asleep, and seconds away from being crushed by the Ferris Wheel.**

**'Gyarados, return!' Misty yelled.**

**There was a beam of red light, and Gyarados finally reentered its Pokéball."**

"This could have been done earlier," Drew said. "And why is Misty so helpless all of a sudden?"

**"'CHARIZARD, DIVE NOW!' Ash yelled."**

"Please don't make me sound like I'm shouting," the Pallet Town native requested.

"It's not me, it's this writer," Kenny told him, before reading: **"The moment they were close enough, Gary grabbed his Pokéballs.**

**'Nidoking, return! Blastoise, return!'**

**There were two more flashes of red light, and the Pokémon disappeared inside.**

**Two seconds later, the Ferris Wheel crashed to the ground, in a tangle of steel spikes and ruined chairs."**

"And no one cares that they just ruined the Ferris Wheel?" Leaf asked.

**"'Phew,' Ash sighed, relieved.**

**Gary slumped forward, burying his hand in his spikes, and Misty shut her eyes, holding Gyarados's Pokéball to her chest.**

**::::::**

**'Oh, thank Mew, I nearly had a heart attack!' James gasped, 'Twerp saved the day again!'**

**'And he saved his damsel in distress,' Jessie said.**

**'And all da Pokémon,' Meowth added, shaking his head, 'Dat was too close… we should be more careful when we attack…'**

**::::::"**

"We are VILLAINS!" Team Rocket yelled out.

**"'Ash – thanks,' Gary finally said, 'You saved me – and Misty.'**

**'No problem,' Ash said, grinning uneasily and unconsciously tightening his hold on Misty.**

**Gary glared pointedly at him for that, and Ash was confused for a second, before realizing."**

Max yawned. "Can we get to the plot?"

**"He smirked, but then reluctantly withdrew his hands from around Misty, and then recalled Bulbasaur.**

**'Buddy, you were awesome, and I'm gladder than ever that I called you back with me,' Ash said, 'Thanks. Return.'**

**Gary looked quizzically at him, and Ash shrugged, before smiling sheepishly.**

**'Uh – I – took your advice,' he said, 'Right after our – um – argument. I called back three of my old Pokémon. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard. A good thing too – I don't know what I would've done today without them!'"**

"But of course. Gary is always right," Leaf spat.

**"'They saved our lives,' Gary nodded, before patting Charizard, 'Thank you.'**

**Charizard let out a small blast of fire in response.**

**Misty was still trembling, clutching Gyarados's Pokéball.**

**'I – I'm so sorry,' she said after a moment, looking up.**

**'Why are you apologizing?' Gary asked,"**

"Because she was a helpless idiot who couldn't do something as simple as recall a Pokemon," Dawn answered.

"Which she shouldn't have sent out to begin with," Brock finished for her.

**"'In fact – I should be sorry – I couldn't – get there in time…'"**

"It wasn't his fault, if Misty wasn't so helpless, he wouldn't have had to worry," Leaf pointed out.

**"His voice trailed off and he looked utterly miserable."**

"Now I'm beating myself up, that's not me," the researcher said.

**"'No,' Misty said, 'That's not your fault!'**

**'Yeah, it isn't,' Ash agreed, looking at Gary's dejected face and deciding that maybe, for once, he could do his rival a favor, 'I saw you send your Scizor to save Misty despite the fact that you needed its help to. You put yourself in danger, Gary. You-'**

**'What?' Misty gasped, staring wide-eyed at Gary, 'Gary you – oh, you shouldn't have!'"**

Cilan sighed. "This is going to lead to more 'Egoshipping', isn't it?"

**"'How could I not?' Gary mumbled, 'Little help it did…'"**

"That's not something I would say!" Gary yelped.

**"Scizor had caught up with them by then, and was flapping its wings tensely, looking extremely upset.**

**'Sci! Scizor!' it rasped.**

**'Scizor, you were amazing,' Gary said, 'I'm sorry I asked the impossible of you. Don't be hard on yourself.'**

**'Scizor sci!'**

**'Yeah, I know,' Gary said, smiling slightly, 'But – she had to be saved first, Scizor. I'm sorry I asked that of you, though.'**

**'Scizor!'**

**'Must've been nearly impossible for your Pokémon to willingly leave you when you were in danger, huh?' Ash asked, smiling wryly, 'I can imagine.'**

**'Yeah…' Gary said, looking fondly at his Pokémon, 'Thanks for everything, Scizor. Return.'**

**'I'm so sorry, Gary, this was all my fault,' Misty said tearfully."**

"Yes, it was," Max agreed.

**"'Your fault?' Gary and Ash asked together."**

"Yes," Max repeated.

**"'Yeah – this wouldn't have happened if I'd been able to control Gyarados and recall him,' Misty said bitterly, 'I should have – done something. He was _my _Pokémon."**

"She shouldn't have sent it out to begin with!" Barry yelled.

**"'Misty, it had nothing to do with you,' Gary said, 'Sometimes when Pokémon go on a rampage like that, it's impossible to control them! It happens to all trainers!'**

**'Yeah,' Ash said, 'Remember Charizard? He used to blow _my _head off every time I told him to use Flamethrower!'"**

Ash and Charizard looked ashamed as everyone stared at them. They then headed into the corner with Misty.

**"Charizard snorted at this, as they circled the remains of the Ferris Wheel. A large crowd had gathered, attracted by the commotion, and the previously empty area (everyone had been near the fountain) was now bustling with people and Pokémon."**

"Now the crowd decides to come!" Hilda yelled out. "Why were they all by the fountain, anyway?"

**"'Why was Gyarados acting that way though?' Gary asked, 'He didn't the first time Seviper poisoned him…'**

**'He – he was traumatized,' Misty said softly, 'A long time ago, before I first caught him, he was being attacked by three Tentacruel, all using poison sting. He had been really wild that time, and though he's tamer now – Tentacruel poison still has that effect on him. It's unfortunate Team Rocket chose that of all things, really…'"**

Misty yelled, "My Gyarados is just fine!"

**"'Team Rocket!' Ash said suddenly, his voice angry, 'This is all _their _fault! If they hadn't attacked in the first place, this never would have happened!'**

**'Yeah, well they're still hanging around,' Gary said, pointing up, where indeed, Team Rocket's balloon was hovering in the sky."**

"So we're just floating there, doing nothing?" James asked.

**"'Wanna blast them off, Ash?' Misty asked, 'I haven't done _that _in awhile…'"**

"Too bad we don't blast off anymore." Jessie snickered, and the other two eventually joined her.

_Too bad HighQueen didn't know that,_ Gary thought.

**"'Sure thing, Misty,' Ash grinned, before nudging Charizard.**

**'Hey, Charizard, wanna meet some old enemies?'**

**The fire Pokémon roared and flew up, beating its wings steadily.**

**::::::**

**'Uh-oh,' Meowth said, 'Three twoips and a Pikachu on an angry-lookin' Charizard, headin' dis way!'**

**'Should we say sorry?' James asked.**

**'Nah, let's have some fun, before they send us packing,' Jessie said, 'And _now _we can try grabbing Pikachu!'"**

"We have other things to do!" Meowth yelled. "We're supposed to be doing something for Giovanni!"

**"::::::**

**'Prepare for trouble, like you've never had,' Ash said menacingly.**

**'And make it double, 'cause we're _really _mad!' Misty added threateningly."**

Once again, Team Rocket covered their ears.

**"Gary looked at them blankly.**

**'Uh – guys?' he asked, 'What was that?'**

**'HEY!' Jessie yelled from the balloon, brandishing her golden bow, 'You can't copy us! That's plagiarism!'**

**'Just because the motto's awesome, everyone wants to use it!' James sulked."**

"It really isn't, it's more annoying than the one I'm used to," Dawn said.

"Again, why is it the old one? Didn't they come up with a new one?" Misty asked, still in the corner.

"Yes," Ash replied.

**"'Eva heard dat mimicry is da best form o'flattery?' Meowth added.**

**'You're _mad _that we ripped off you're stupid motto?' Misty yelled,"**

Cheren pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did she expect them to react?"

**"'Well _we're _mad that you nearly killed us!'**

**'That was a genuine mistake!' Jessie shot back defensively, 'We're sorry! We didn't know your Gyarados would freak out!'"**

"Then why did they do it?" Gary asked.

**"'Yeah, and if you hadn't frozen Woobat, he woulda tried to help!' Meowth added, 'He was da only flyin' Pokémon we had!'**

**'Please, like that miniscule bat could have done anything,' Gary snorted."**

"Jerk," Meowth muttered under his breath, his ears now uncovered.

**"'You three really _are _idiots,' Ash said angrily, 'How could you be stupid enough to attack them when they're on a _Ferris Wheel_? Didn't you realize how dangerous that was?'"**

"For the last time, we're villains," he said, annoyed at having to repeat herself. He then put a paw to his head.

**"'Geez, we said we're sorry,' Jessie bit out, 'Besides _you _should be thanking us. Those two were about to get all kissy-kissy when we interrupted them!'"**

"So?" Ash wondered.

**"Gary and Misty both blushed at this, and Ash felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.**

**_They were going to kiss?"_**

"And that matters to him because?" Bianca questioned.

**"He hadn't known Misty and Gary would go that far, on a first date. A part of him almost felt thankful towards Team Rocket; after all, all three of them _were_ morons. They hadn't meant anyone actually getting hurt. The moment he had that thought though, he felt disgusted with himself. Team Rocket's stupidity had nearly cost Misty, Gary, and their Pokém"**

"What's a 'Pokem'?" Brendan asked.

**"on their lives, and for that, they deserved to be blasted off, if nothing."**

"A Pokem on their lives? I still don't get that," he said, confused.

**"'What are you doing letting her run off with him anyways?' James wanted to know, 'I thought you and her would be married with children by now!'"**

"I'm only fifteen!" Ash yelled.

**"'Argh!' Ash yelled out, frustrated, 'For the hundredth time, she isn't my girlfriend!'**

**'He's not my boyfriend!' Misty shouted at the same time."**

"Here we go again," Tracey and Brock said at the same time.

**"Both of them looked at each other after that, and smiled slightly.**

**How familiar _that _situation was – and the countless times they had to deny their relationship to people in that same way…**

**'Yeah,' Gary added possessively, 'She's _mine_.'"**

"Lame," Gary said.

**_"That, _Ash thought sourly, _was not a part of the dialogue. He ruined it._**

**'Oh, shut up, third-wheel,' Jessie rolled her eyes, 'You can't be blind to their love, it's been raging since they were ten!'"**

"There's nothing there!" Ash yelled out.

**"Gary looked extremely affronted at this, his blue eyes flashing as he reached for a Pokéball.**

**Ash decided that Team Rocket was less annoying than he'd previously considered them.**

**'Hey, hey, no Pokémon Battles, please,' James said wearily, 'You took out both of Jessie's Pokémon, and mine are exhausted from our earlier gym battle!'"**

Everyone (including the trio) looked shocked. James did gym battles?

**"'Gym battle?' Ash practically screeched, not believing his ears, 'What are you talking about? Since when do _you _challenge gyms!'**

**'Since now, twerp,' Jessie said proudly, 'We challenged Chili of Striaton Gym today morning – or James did, since I'm still sticking to contests though I'll lend him my Pokémon if he needs them.'**

**'And I won a Trio Badge!' James said excitedly, 'My first badge! It was awesome!'**

**'I don't believe you,' Ash said, 'When did you suddenly start doing – what _normal _trainers do? You're villains!'"**

"Just because they're villains doesn't mean they can't do other stuff," Hilbert pointed out.

"And we wouldn't have time to fool around anyway," Jessie added in.

**"'Hey,' Jessie snapped, 'Just because we resort to villainy every now and then-'**

**'Just occasionally,' James added.**

**'Just when the time calls for it,' Jessie agreed.**

**'Or when da boss calls for it!' Meowth corrected.**

**'Exactly,' Jessie said, 'Just because we resort to somewhat evil deeds on certain rare occasions-' Ash snorted at this, but she ignored him and continued, 'Doesn't mean we can't make a living in a perfectly honest way!'**

**'Yes! I felt so _good _winning that Trio Badge!' James said, puffing his chest out, 'My first victory in an honest field! It was invigorating! It really made me rethink my whole life!'**

**Meowth swiped at James with his claws."**

"What did I do?" James wondered.

**"'Ouch!' James pouted.**

**'Jimmy-boy's goin' soft,' Meowth said, 'Careful, Jimmy, don't let da boss hear ya say crap like dat!'"**

"He's not even there," Hilda pointed out. "How could he 'hear' him?"

**"'I won't, I won't,' James grumbled.**

**'I still don't believe you,' Ash said suspiciously, 'Can I see your badge?'**

**'Sure you can!' James said delightedly, reaching inside his robes, 'It's right –'**

**He froze suddenly, his expression becoming panicked as he began to frantically pat his clothes.**

**'It was right here!' James cried, 'My badge case – it was here! Where – where did it go!'"**

"How could he lose something so important?" Brendan wondered.

**"'Maybe you dropped it!' Meowth suggested, before jumping into the basket and searching on the floor.**

**'Oh noooo,' James was moaning, 'My first badge, symbolic of my first honest victory… and its gooone! Noooo!'**

**'Maybe this shows we're not _meant _to do honest things,' Jessie said sadly, 'Maybe we're just – destined to be criminals forever!'**

**'Where did you last see it?' Misty asked, feeling sorry for James.**

**'Oh, just two hours ago,' James sobbed, 'I was admiring it under the moonlight near the fountain…'**

**'Oh right, before that stupid Granbull bulldozed into us and knocked you over!' Jessie said, remembering, 'I did warn you, James, pride always comes to a fall!'**

**'Wait,' Ash said suddenly, perking up, 'This Granbull – did it have a trainer?'**

**'Yes, it did,' Jessie said, making a face, 'The most disrespectful little punk. She wasn't even _dressed _in traditional clothes, and her skirt was_far _too short! Only _I'm _allowed to wear miniskirts like that!'"**

Leaf shuddered at the last few lines.

**"'That's odd,' Ash said, scratching his head, 'I think I met the same trainer with her Granbull too!'**

**Meowth, who'd been searching the bottom of the basket suddenly popped up, feline eyes narrow.**

**'Hey twoip!' Meowth called, 'Check yer pockets! Is anything missin'?'**

**'Huh?' Ash asked confused, slipping his hand into his kimono pocket (yes the kimono had pockets, fancy, right?)."**

"Why are they even wearing kimonos?" Bianca asked. (#1)

**"His Pokéballs were there, and his Pokédex too. But as Ash felt around, with growing horror, he realized that _his _badge case wasn't there either.**

**'Oh no!' Ash cried, 'My badge case! With my Trio Badge!'**

**'It's gone too?' Misty asked, 'How?'**

**'I tink I might have an idea!' Meowth said, 'Dat girl, did her Pokémon rammed into you too?'**

**'Yeah,' Ash said, 'But she said it was an accident.'"**

"That's what they all say," Meowth said. "I knew she was suspicious somehow."

**"'It probably wasn't an accident,' Meowth said, 'It was her Pokémon using an attack! Thief, to be precise!'**

**'Thief?' Ash yelled, 'What?'**

**'Thief is a dark-type move in which the Pokémon rams into its opponent and steals any item they may be holding,' Gary spoke up, sounding rather like a Pokédex, 'Granbull is one of the Pokémon that can learn it from TM 46."**

"What are all of these TM numbers supposed to be?" Leaf asked.

**"If that girl's Granbull rammed into both of you, and then your badge cases were gone, it is a possibility that she had it use theft to get the badges."**

"I thought it was called 'Thief', not 'Theft'," Brendan said.

"It is," Professor Oak confirmed.

**"Since it's a Pokémon attack, you wouldn't have suspected it being used on you,"**

"That made no sense," Brendan said.

**"and the pain from the collision probably made it so that you didn't realize anything else had happened.'**

**'That – that sneaking little bitch!' Jessie swore.**

**'How could she steal from _me_?' James wailed, '_I'm_ a Pokémon thief! What kind of person thieves from a thief?'**

**'You said you got that badge honestly,' Misty said.**

**'I did,' James moaned, before bursting into tears, 'That's why it hurts even more!'**

**'I'm gonna find this girl!' Ash said angrily, 'How could she steal badges from trainers like that? It's sick!'**

**'Yeah, you go do that!' Jessie said, as Meowth comforted a bawling James, 'We'll just meet up tomorrow or something?'**

**Their balloon began to float away, unharmed for once, when suddenly, a mechanical arm lunged out of the basket towards Pikachu."**

"We're trying to help get his badge back and this is how they repay us?" Ash snapped. "Serious villains or not, this is just plain stupid!"

Everyone, even the trio, had to agree.

**"'PIKA-PIKACHUUUUUU!' the Pokémon cried, immediately letting lose a large bolt of electricity before the arm could come close enough.**

**'Oh no!' Jessie cried, as the heart-balloon burst, 'Stupid twerp!'"**

"We didn't make it so that it insulates electricity?" James asked.

**"'J-just because you're heart was stabbed, d-doesn't mean you stab ours!' James sobbed."**

"They started this! I was just defending myself!" Pikachu retorted.

**"'Be patient, and I'm sure ya'll get da girl someday!' Meowth added.**

**'Oh, and get my badge back, pleeeease!' James begged, 'I'd get it myself but-'**

**'We're blasting off agaiiiiiiin!' all three of them screamed, as they spun away, before disappearing with a twinkle."**

Team Rocket did a double take, and then started to wonder if this was really a Unova story. Shouldn't they have escaped with their jet packs?

"I don't think I've ever seen them blast off before," Bianca said in confusion.

"That's because they got more serious in Unova," Ash told her.

**"'Nice, Pikachu,' Ash said.**

**'I haven't seen that for awhile!' Misty laughed."**

"And you never would, if this was a real Unova story," James muttered in a low voice.

**"Gary just stared at the sky blankly, before asking, 'What in the name of Ho-oh _was_ that?'"**

"Again, I've met them before, I should know," Gary said.

**"::::::"**

"We get it!" Jessie, James and Meowth yelled out.

**"'Come on, Charizard,' Ash said, 'We're looking for that girl! Fly above these grounds, okay?'**

**'Char,' Charizard said, laboring under the weight of having to carry three trainers around for so long.**

**'Ash, wait,' Misty said, 'I need to get Gyarados to the Pokémon Center.'**

**'And I don't think Charizard can keep flying with so many people on its back for much longer,' Gary added, 'Why don't you let us down.'**

**'What? But I need to find that thief!' Ash protested."**

"Then go find her!" Max yelled.

**"'I'm really sorry Ash,' Misty said apologetically, 'But Gyarados needs medical attention. I don't want him hurting anymore!'**

**'You go on ahead, and catch the thief,' Gary said, 'We'll wait for you at the Center.'**

**'Ah, fiiine,' Ash groaned, not wanting to leave Gary and Misty alone, _again – _but he didn't have a choice. He needed his badge!"**

"Why is he so much more worried about a girl than the things that really matter?" Hilda asked.

**"'I'll be back an an hour or so,' he told them, dropping him down.**

**'We'll wait up for you,' Misty promised, 'Thanks Ash, for everything!'**

**'Yeah, thanks,' Gary said, 'Good luck!'**

**::::::"**

"At least Gary is starting to mellow out," Leaf said.

"Don't get your hopes up," the researcher told her quietly, making her frown.

**"'Come on, Charizard, what we're looking for is a girl with long brown hair wearing a skirt,' Ash said, as he surveyed the crowds below them, 'She's probably the only one who isn't in a kimono…'"**

"Why would she wear that? If she got found out, which she just did, she would stick out like a sore thumb," Max pointed out.

**"They surveyed the mulling crowd, swooping lower every few minutes, but there was no sign of the girl.**

**'Pikapi!' Pikachu cried suddenly, 'Pika pikachu!'**

**'Huh? You found her?' Ash asked, 'Where!'**

**Pikachu pointed, to the sky, where indeed, a few meters above them, was the brown-haired girl.**

**She was probably flying above the crowds to escape the festival quietly – but the oddest thing Ash noticed was that she wasn't flying on a bird. Instead, she was hanging from the foot of a puffed-up Wigglytuff that was floating."**

"I think I know who that is," Brendan said. "That's Green, or was it Blue?" (#2)

**"Ash was surprised to see the Kanto Pokémon – and even more surprised to see the girl's odd method of transport. He didn't care though. At that moment, he wanted nothing but to get his badge back."**

"That is weird," Leaf agreed, still shuddering. Gary was trying to calm her down.

**"'Hey!' he shouted, as Charizard flew towards the girl, 'Hey, you!'**

**The girl turned, looking down, and her green eyes flashed in recognition.**

**'Oh, hi!' she greeted cheerfully, 'You again! You get that jerkface back for stealing your girl?'"**

"The only 'jerkface' in this story is her," Dawn said.

**"Ash ignored this, urging Charizard closer to the large Wigglytuff.**

**'I didn't, but I'm going to get _you _back!' he vowed.**

**'Me?' she asked, giving him a wide-eyed, innocent look, 'Why? What did I ever do?'**

**'You stole my badge!' Ash yelled, 'With Granbull, you used Theft!"**

"It's Thief!" Gary and Cheren yelled.

**"Don't deny it, because I know you did!'**

**'Wow, you're the first person in five years to have figured out how I do that,' she said, looking impressed, 'Congratulations, cutie!'"**

"What is she trying to do, charm him? After he just found her out?" May questioned.

**"'Wh-what?' Ash was flummoxed, 'Hey – I want it back!'**

**'Sorry,' the girl said, 'I don't have it anymore.'**

**'You – what? How come?' Ash demanded.**

**'But for compensation, I'll let you take me out on a date,' she said, giggling, 'At the Striaton Café? Doesn't that sound better?'"**

"Does she really think he would sacrifice a badge for a simple date?!" May crossed her arms for emphasis as the others stared at her.

_This can't be me, _Leaf thought._ Gary said I would appear in this story, but this doesn't seem like me at all._

**"'What's wrong with you?' Ash yelled, 'I don't want some lame date, I want my badge back!'"**

"Shot down!" May cheered, as Leaf hoped this wasn't her.

**"'Now, now,' the girl said, 'Don't get mad. I see you have a Charizard! Not many people with Kanto starter evolutions here… where are you from?'"**

"It's Unova! What did she expect?" Bianca hissed.

**"'What does that have to do with anything?' Ash bellowed, 'Charizard, use flamethro-'**

**'No!' the girl cried, 'Don't! You'll singe my hair and ruin my clothes, and then I'll have to waste my money buying new ones and getting my hair done!'"**

"Who cares?!" Misty snapped, finding herself unable to relate to this person at all.

**"'Like I care about that!' Ash yelled, 'Charizard-'**

**'Wiggly, deflate!' the girl cried, and suddenly, she and her Wigglytuff shot downwards as the Pokémon let out all the air it had held in.**

**_Is she mad? _Ash thought, as he raced after them on Charizard.**

**A few feet above the ground, however, they slowed down, the WIgglytuff having taken in air again, and the two floated till they reached the ground, landing in a clearing in the trees next to the garden. Ash quickly followed suite, and slid off of Charizard, facing the girl.**

**'My, my, you're _still _chasing after me,' the girl giggled, 'I already agreed to a date with you!'"**

"And he said he didn't want to date you! Can't you take a hint?" the brunette Coordinator yelled.

**"'Stop wasting my time and give me my badge!' Ash shouted, 'I can't believe you'd steal badges from trainers! Can't you get your own!'**

**'My own,' the girl scoffed, rolling her green eyes, 'You really think I stole them for _myself_? You're silly. Look!'**

**She pulled out a case and opened it. Ash was shocked.**

**She had all eight Kanto badges, and all eight Johto ones as well, the Trio Badge, as well as a bunch of other badges Ash didn't recognize.**

**'You've finished Kanto and Johto?' Ash asked, 'How come I haven't seen you at any of the Leagues?'**

**'I don't do Leagues,' the girl shrugged, 'Not my thing. I just like getting the badges 'cause they're so pretty!'**

**'You_ stole_ all of these?'"**

"Wouldn't surprise me," Drew said. "At least she's not stealing contest ribbons."

**"'No, dimwit,' the girl sounded annoyed now, 'These I actually earned. Plus, I already have _three _Unova badges… that's two more than you… I expected you to have at least four, you seemed tough… that one Trio Badge was a disappointment.'"**

"I have other badges outside of Unova, you know!" Ash demanded. "And how did she come to that conclusion?"

**"'Well give it back, then!' Ash shouted.**

**'Sorry, I can't,' the girl said, 'I sold it.'"**

Everyone was shocked. How could she do such a horrible thing?

**"'You – you – what?' Ash couldn't believe what he'd heard, 'How could you _sell _my badge? Why would you do that?'**

**'I'm low on cash,' the girl shrugged, 'And I wasn't going to sell my own. You'd be surprised at the number of loser trainers this place is full of. Super-rich kids who are rolling in cash but don't know the difference between Caterpie and Weedle. They can't even catch or train Pokémon properly, forget winning gym badges. They're more than happy to pay a fortune for just one little badge.'"**

"This is Unova, people shouldn't be expected to know the difference between Caterpie and Weedle, - that is, if they even know them at all - especially not little kids," Brock noted, and Bianca looked at him in shock. That's what she was about to say! Well, sort of.

**"'So you steal other people's badges, and sell them for money?' Ash fumed, furious, 'That's disgusting!'**

**'Hey, I do what I have to do to survive, okay!' the girl snapped, 'I was low on cash and needed the extra money to buy my Pokémon food and potions and stuff. And it's not like I even managed to steal that many. Half the morons here roam around with empty cases. I only got two Trio badges, on from you, and one from some purple-haired wimp.'"**

"I'm not a wimp!" James whined.

**"'That's James,' Ash said immediately, 'He's my – someone I know!'**

**'Well, too bad for him then,' the girl shrugged, 'Anyways, it was nice catching up sweetie, but really, I have to go…'**

**'Oh, no you won't!' Ash growled, 'Not till I teach you a lesson! I challenge you! To a Pokémon Battle!'**

**'You're persistent,' the girl grinned, her eyes lighting up, 'I _love _Pokémon battles though! They're so much fun! What do I get if I win?'"**

"Why should I give her anything?!" Ash demanded, shocking Kenny for some reason. Ash, too, was shocked as the next line was read, **"'You – why should I give you anything?' Ash spat, 'You _stole _my badge!'"**

Everyone stole glances at each other as Kenny quickly kept going.

**"'Fair enough,' the girl shrugged, 'Okay then! How does three on three sound to you?'**

**'Uh…' Ash thought of his previous three on three, which had been a disaster."**

"Why is he still dwelling on that, he has his old team this time, doesn't he?" Gary asked.

**"This time, however, his Pokémon party was full. And four of the six were very high level.**

**'Sounds good to me,' he said determined.**

**'Okay then, let's start!' the girl said, clapping her hands, 'Hey, where'd you say you were from again, huh, cutie?'"**

"Enough already!" Ash yelled. It sounded weird coming from Kenny, even though he wasn't technically saying it _to_ him.

**"'Stop calling me that!' Ash raged, 'And for your information, my name is Ash Ketchum! I'm from Pallet Town and I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master!'"**

"Again, what is that?" Pikachu asked.

**"The girl raised her eyebrows at this.**

**'Pallet, huh?' she murmured, 'This should be good… well, Wiggly, you've done good, but I'm not fighting with you. Return!'"**

"You have a Wigglytuff named Wiggly?" Max asked, and leaf shook her head.

**"'Charizard, thanks for everything, return,' Ash said as well, 'Squirtle! I choose you!'**

**'Squirtle! Squirt!' the little blue turtle popped out, looking pumped as it greeted its trainer and Pikachu.**

**'Pika!' Pikachu said, thrilled to see yet another old friend.**

**'Hey, buddy!' Ash grinned, 'It's been awhile! How's the squad?'**

**'Squirtle!'"**

"What am I saying?" Squirtle asked.

**"'Ohhhh!' the girl squealed suddenly, falling to her knees in front of Squirtle,"**

"That's right, get on your knees," Squirtle said, as the others stared at him.

**"'_Another _Kanto Starter! You're so cuuuute! I haven't seen a Squirtle like you since –' she faltered, before cooing again, 'well – you're adorable! I think I'll call you Squirty!'"**

Squirtle sweat dropped upon hearing this.

**"'That's _my _Squirtle!' Ash shouted, 'You can't nickname it!'**

**The girl ignored him.**

**'You're even cuter than your trainer, you know!' she giggled."**

"I...did not need to hear that," Max said to himself.

**"'Squirtle!' Squirtle said happily.**

**'Hey!' Ash yelled, 'Squirtle, don't fall for her dirty tricks! She's the enemy! We're battling her!'**

**'Geez, calm down,' the girl said, standing up, 'You're so serious!'"**

"What did she expect, she _stole his badge,_" Dawn pointed out.

**"'Shut up and get on with the battle!'"**

"My thoughts exactly," Max said, rising up from his seat. "Could I read now?" he requested.

"Sure," Kenny said, as he and Max switched positions.

"Is everyone ready?" the young boy asked, and the rest of them nodded. "Good. Now, I'll begin."

**'Fine, fine,' she rolled her eyes, before reaching for a Pokéball, 'Clefy, go!'**

**'Cle-fable!' the little pink fairy Pokémon cried."**

"No," Leaf mouthed, knowing what she would be asked.

**_"Another Kanto Pokémon! _Ash thought_."_**

"So?" Cheren asked, not really seeing the big deal.

**"'Clefy, use Pound!' the girl cried, without waiting.**

**'Squirtle! Skull Bash!'**

**The Pokémon collided, and flew back, both of them equally hurt by the physical attack.**

**'Clefy, roll out of it!' the girl yelled, and the Pokémon obeyed, 'Now use your momentum to power up a Rollout!'**

**Clefable did as ordered, using the speed and momentum of its flight back, by curling its body in a tight ball, and rolling back towards a recovering Squirtle.**

**BAM!**

**The first impact sent Squirtle flying, and Clefable wheeled back for another attack."**

"Did she improve in the span of one chapter?" Ash asked, amazed.

"Only in terms of battles," Professor Oak told him, hating to burst his bubble. "The battles get better, but the story gets worse."

This shocked everyone. They would have thought that the story in general got better, but the battles improving with everything else getting worse? It couldn't be possible.

"1000 Pokedollars says she decided to write a good battle only because Kanto Pokemon were being used." Cheren broke the silence.

**_"Oh no, it's just going to get stronger! _Ash realized, _I have to do something… though she's trained that Clefable well!_**

**'Squirtle, Hydro Pump should slow it down!' Ash commanded.**

**'Squirtle!' Squirtle hopped back onto its feet, sending out a blast of water at Clefable's rolling form.**

**The Pokémon's progress was hampered quite a bit, but the girl seemed undeterred.**

**'Clefy, switch directions and roll back!' she shouted.**

**Clefable did so, now rolling in the opposite direction, the Hydro Pump only adding to its speed. It made a full circle and barreled towards Squirtle.**

**_It can't hit! _Ash thought, before ordering, 'Squirtle, use Hydro Pump on the ground to push yourself up!'**

**'Squirtle!'**

**Squirtle propelled itself up using the strong jet of water, waiting for Clefable to exhaust its attack.**

**'Clefy, stop!' the girl called, 'Use Zap Cannon on the stream of water!'**

**'SQUIRTLE, WITHDRAW!' Ash shouted instinctively."**

_Why am I shouting?_ Ash thought.

**"Clefable let out a strong bolt of electricity, which, conducted by the water, forked straight towards Squirtle. The little Pokémon withdrew its head just in time.**

**'Nice move,' the girl complimented, and Ash gritted his teeth.**

**She was _good; _in terms of her strategy, her Pokémon's levels, the way she called out attacks. He'd have to be extra careful during this battle.**

**The stream of electricity stopped, and cautiously, Squirtle emerged from its shell, landing hard on the ground.**

**'Clefy, Sing!' the girl sang out."**

"I don't think that's going to work," Gary said, as Ash fumed.

**"'BACK IN!' Ash shouted, and Squirtle withdrew yet again.**

**The Clefable opened its mouth and began to sing. Soon, Pikachu fell asleep, slumping on Ash's shoulder. Ash hoped that Squirtle had managed to avoid hearing it inside its shell.**

**_What do I do now… _Ash wondered.**

**'Squirtle, stay in the shell and use Rapid Spin!' he shouted.**

**Squirtle didn't move.**

**'You realize if he can't hear Clefy, he's covering his ears, and he can't hear you either,' the girl pointed out.**

**'Oh, shut up,' Ash groaned, raising his voice, 'SQUIRTLE! RAPID SPIN!'**

**Squirtle didn't respond.**

**'Clefy, sing _louder_!' the girl commanded gleefully, and her Pokémon increases its volume.**

**_Damn, _Ash thought, _it's not going to stop. I'll just have to wait for Squirtle to come back out on its own._**

**Squirtle did, eventually, and immediately became drowsy."**

"Why is that girl just standing there?" Dawn asked.

**"'SQUIRTLE! NO, PAY ATTENTION!' Ash yelled, 'GET BACK IN YOUR SHELL AND USE RAPID SPIN!'**

**'Squirt?' Squirtle asked sleepily.**

**'WITHDRAW!' Ash yelled, 'Come on!'**

**Squirtle nodded slowly, and finally withdrew, though it didn't attack after that.**

**'I think it fell asleep!' the girl cheered, 'Now finish it off, Clefy! If electricity doesn't work, try fire! Fire Punch, on the shell!'**

**'Cle-fable!' the Pokémon charged forwards, small fist burning with flames.**

**_Yes, _Ash thought excitedly, _if anything, that will work in my favor!_**

**The fire made its impact, but moments later, Squirtle had popped back out, looking extremely angry. This time, it had a pair of shiny black glasses on its eyes."**

"Yes!" cheered Ash, Squirtle, Pikachu, May, and Misty.

**"'SQUIRTLE?' it demanded."**

"What did I just say?" Squirtle wondered.

**"'What?' the girl shrieked, 'How did you wake up!'**

**'Thanks for that,' Ash chuckled, 'My Squirtle's the head of a firefighting squad! He's trained in flames for years. It was practically instinct for him to wake up and attack the moment he felt the heat! By using Fire Punch, you advantaged _my _Pokémon! SQUIRTLE, FINISH IT OFF! HYDRO PUMP, FULL POWER!'**

**'SQUIRTLE!'**

**Squirtle let out an enormous blast of water, which slammed Clefable against a tree, knocking it out.**

**'Oh, Clefy, darling!' the girl cried, 'Are you alright? Come on, take some rest!'**

**She withdrew her Pokémon, before nodding at Ash."**

"At least he didn't one-shot her," Hilda said.

**"'One up to you, though I haven't called my strongest Pokémon yet,' she told him, 'And you were just lucky. If I'd known, I would've just used a physical or ice attack instead of fire. Though your Squirtle is really well-trained.'"**

"Lucky?" May spat. "He beat your 'Clefy' fair and square!"

**"'Yeah, well, your Clefable was really well-trained too,' Ash complimented reluctantly, 'Great job, Squirtle, have a rest.'**

**'So, who are you going to send out next?' the girl asked curiously.**

**Ash already knew, flinging out his second Pokéball.**

**'Bulbasaur, I choose you!'**

**'Bulba-saur!'"**

Bulbasaur also wondered what he just said.

**"'AIIIIIIII!' the girl squealed, rushing forward to pick up the Pokémon, 'A BULBASAUR? Venusaur's pre-evolution! I haven't seen one of these in ages!'**

**'Bulba?'**

**'Aw, let him go!' Ash cried, exasperated, 'Just send out your next Pokémon!'**

**'Alright,' the girl shrugged, putting Bulbasaur back down, 'Have it your way. I choooose… SAURY!'"**

"I have a Venusaur, but not with that nickname," Leaf quickly answered.

**"There was a flash of light and an enormous Pokémon appeared. It was blue with green spots and a large pink flower sprouting from its back.**

**In fact, Saury, was none other than-**

**'VENUSAUR!' the Pokémon bellowed.**

**'Oh,' Ash was impressed, 'Wow…'**

**'See, now you know why I was so excited?' the girl asked, eyes sparkling, '_My _Saury evolved four years ago!'"**

"Evolution doesn't matter," Oshawott pointed out.

**"'Bulba,' Bulbasaur stepped back, slightly intimidated at seeing its fully evolved form.**

**'Don't get scared, Bulbasaur,' Ash told his Pokémon, 'You can do it. I know you can. You've battled a Meganium, remember!'**

**::::::"**

"Warning: the battles get lame again," Gary told everyone.

**"'Saury, Body Slam!'**

**'Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to get in the air and dodge it!'**

**::::::**

**'Bulbasaur, Solarbeam!'**

**'Bulba?'**

**'Bulbasaur! I said Solarbe-'**

**'You idiot! It's nighttime!' the girl scolded him."**

"Who is she to lecture anyone?" Ash hissed. "I should know that!"

**"'Oh – oops,' Ash laughed sheepishly, 'Uh – Razor Leaf!'**

**'Saury, Magical Leaf!'**

**::::::**

**'Bulbasaur, Take Down!'**

**'Saury, GIGA DRAIN!'**

**::::::**

**'Well done, Bulbasaur,' Ash said, recalling his Pokémon, 'You did your best.'"**

"That was boring," Kenny said. "All this was, was two people shouting at their Pokemon."

"Who won?" Iris asked.

**"'He's strong for a pre-evolution,' the girl said, recalling Venusaur, 'But you really should evolve him. Honestly, he didn't stand a chance against Venusaur.'"**

"I should have won!" Bulbasaur snapped.

**"'That's what you think,' Ash snapped, 'But Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve, and I like him the way he is!'**

**'Well, I get how you think,' the girl said, 'I used to prefer my Pokémon cute and un-evolved too… but then I realized if they wanted to, I wasn't one to stop them! That's why I gave Clefy and Wiggly their Moon Stones!'**

**'Yeah, well it's one to both of us now,' Ash said, 'So this is the deciding battle?'**

**'Yep,' the girl nodded, 'You choose first! Gonna send out that Charizard?'**

**'No,' Ash said, flipping his cap around, 'Charizard's tired from before.'**

**He nudged the Pokémon on his shoulder, who had woken up during Bulbasaur's match.**

**'This is _my _starter,' he said, 'He's been with me from the very start. Pikachu, I choose you!'**

**'Pikachu!' Pikachu cried, launching itself forward from Ash's shoulder and landing on the ground, looking determined.**

**'_He's _your starter?' the girl looked shocked, 'But if you're from Pallet, wouldn't Professor Oak have given you one of the other three! And since you can't have taken Squirtle or Bulbasaur as your starter, I thought _you'd _be the Charmander trainer!'"**

"That's not really her business," Kenny said.

**"'What are you talking about?' Ash asked, 'And how do you know Professor Oak?'**

**'You silly boy,' the girl giggled, '_I'm _from Pallet Town too! My name is Leaf!'"**

Leaf's jaw dropped. "I-I'm the girl who stole their badges?!" she shrieked, not believing it. The "Leaf" in this story and the Leaf in this lab were almost as different as Beautifly and Dustox. Professor Oak and Gary tried to calm her down.

**"'What?' Ash screeched, 'You're from Pallet? How come I've never seen you before?'**

**'I moved from Pallet when I was six,' Leaf said, 'And then returned once I was ten, to collect Saury from Professor Oak. He had three Pokémon then – another boy took Squirtle, but I didn't know who'd taken Charmander. Once I saw your Charizard and heard you were from Pallet, I thought you were the Charmander trainer. There had been only three of us at that time, and you looked to be my age.'**

**'Oh…' Ash said, realizing, 'So then you're one of the other three trainers who went to Oak's lab before me…'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'Haha,' Ash laughed, rubbing his head, 'See, the morning I began my Pokémon journey, I kinda overslept… so by the time I got to the lab, Professor Oak told me that all the three starters had been taken… that's why I got Pikachu as my starter… though now when I think of it, that's the best thing that could've happened to me, y'know?'"**

"I wouldn't have told her, personally," Kenny said.

**"'Yeah, I get what you're saying,' Leaf nodded, 'Though now I wonder who the Charmander trainer was… hey, but then how _did _you get your Charmander? And the other two? Starters are pretty rare! Did you trade?'**

**'No, I didn't,' Ash said, 'I picked up Charmander on the way, where some moron had abandoned him. He was really sick and it was raining, but me and my friends rescued him. He tried going back to his old owner, but the guy was a jerk, so he stayed with me.'**

**'Oh, what a sweet story,' Leaf said, enraptured, 'Though I can't believe people can be mean enough to ditch their Pokémon like that!'**

**'Yeah, well someone ditched Squirtle too,' Ash said, 'When I found him, he was part of a gang of abandoned Squirtles. He was their leader. Bulbasaur was staying with a girl in some forest, but he took a liking to me, so he came with me.'**

**'Oh, I wish I'd known about that Squirtle gang!' Leaf squealed, 'I would've picked one up for myself! I love Squirtles! And Blastoises! I would've named him Blasty!'"**

"Good for you," May said, as Leaf headed towards the corner, with the two Oaks following.

**"'Um – okay,' Ash said, before adding under his breath, 'Weirdo.'**

**'Did you say something?' Leaf asked.**

**'Nope! Nothing at all. So where's your next Pokémon?'**

**'Right here,' Leaf said, beaming as she threw up a Pokéball, 'Go, Ditty!'**

**::::::**

**'You're kidding me, right?' Ash groaned, staring at the Pokémon in front of him."**

"What's his problem?" Brock asked.

**"'That's Ditty!' Leaf said proudly.**

**Her Ditto had already transformed, and Ash's Pikachu was currently facing off with a mirror-image of itself.**

**'Ditty's at a really high level, so this should be fun!' Leaf trilled."**

"Again, what does she mean by level?" Hilda asked in annoyance. "Unless she meant skill level? That seems more likely, but it still doesn't really make sense."

**"::::::**

**'Pikachu, Thundershock!'**

**'Ditty, Thundershock!'**

**::::::**

**'Pikachu, Agility, and then Quick Attack!'**

**'Ditty, Agility, and then Quick Attack!'"**

"I can already guess what's going to happen," Brock noted, after yawning. "Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, and so does 'Ditty'."

**"::::::**

**'Pikachu, Iron Tail!'**

**'Ditty, Iron Tail!'"**

Max stared at Brock, who sheepishly said, "Well, I was _almost_ right."

**"'Aaargh! Will you _stop _that already?'**

**::::::"**

"Get to the story already!" Barry yelled.

**"'Stop mirroring my moves!' Ash yelled after thirty minutes,"**

"Thirty minutes?!" Ash yelled. "What were we doing out there? How could one battle drag on for so long?"

**"'This is getting _really _annoying and the battle's dragging on for too long!'**

**'What's the big deal?' Leaf asked, 'This is fun!'"**

"How is a boring, drawn out battle _fun?_" Pikachu asked.

**"'Yeah, well I need to get back to the Pokémon Center,' Ash growled, 'Gary and Misty are waiting for me. Pikachu, Thunderb-'**

**'Wait, what?' Leaf asked suddenly, interrupting him.**

**'What?' Ash asked frustrated."**

"She's only delaying her loss," May scoffed.

**"'Is Gary the name of the jerkface who stole your girl?' Leaf asked curiously.**

**'How does it matter to you?' Ash growled, 'Can we get on with this!'**

**'And is Gary's full name actually – Gary Jerkface Oak?' she asked, twirling a strand of long brown hair around her fingers."**

Some people giggled as Gary's head drooped down. Now Leaf and Professor Oak had to cheer him up.

"I don't care what Leaf is doing with her fingers!" Ash yelled, before Max continued.

**"'Uh – yeah,' Ash said, stunned, 'It – actually is. You know him?'**

**'I – know of him,' Leaf replied, before withdrawing her Ditto.**

**'Hey!' Ash cried, 'What're you doing? Our battle isn't over!'**

**'Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood to battle anymore,' Leaf said airily."**

"So she's just surrendering?" Hilbert asked.

"'What? You can't just – walk out like that!' Ash yelled.

**'It was getting boring anyways."**

"Only because _you_ were dragging it on!" he cried.

**"Ditty copied all of Pikachu's moves and stats when it evolved."**

"Since when does Ditto evolve into Pikachu?" Brendan asked.

"I once heard Marill evolves into Pikachu, but of course that's not true," Tracey told him. (#3)

"I'm wondering what Leaf meant by stats," Hilbert questioned. No one could tell him what that meant. They didn't really know, either.

**"If we battled more we'd just tire them both unnecessarily,' Leaf shrugged."**

"Again, you were the one dragging it on," Ash repeated.

**"'But – but –' Ash protested, 'I was going to –'**

**'Teach me a lesson, right?' Leaf asked cheekily, 'Somehow I don't think you managed that.'**

**'Well I – I won!' Ash said sullenly, 'Since you withdrew, that's like forfeiting! So I won!'**

**'Okay,' Leaf agreed, 'Good for you.'**

**'What do you mean?' Ash asked, 'You _lost_!'**

**'So?' Leaf turned on him, 'I didn't actually! I just don't feel like battling, and if it makes you feel better, then yeah, technically I lost!'"**

"Coward," Barry said. "She better give him the badges."

**"'Aren't you upset? At all?' Ash asked, 'Disappointed even?'**

**'Nope,' Leaf grinned, before narrowing her eyes, 'But _you _are, for some reason.'**

**'You can't just walk out on a Pokémon battle,' Ash griped, 'It's against the rules. First you steal badges, then you walk out-'"**

"Aren't there any spectators here?" Bianca asked.

**"'Oh Suicune, you're _still _whining about that?' Leaf asked, 'Fine. I know what'll make you happy.'"**

"What did she expect, for him to just forget about it?" Drew asked.

**"She reached into her red bag, and pulled out something small and shiny, tossing it to him.**

**'Here,' she said, 'Now you can stop crying.'"**

"He wasn't crying!" May screamed.

**"'My badge!' Ash yelled, grinning as he caught the object, 'But how – you said you sold them?'**

**'I sold fakes,' Leaf shrugged, 'Most of those idiot kids couldn't tell the difference, so why waste real ones on them? I even have your friend's, if you want it. A prize for 'winning', you could say.'**

**She handed him the second one.**

**'I – thanks,' Ash said, 'But why are you giving it to me now?'**

**'To make you stop whining, I told you, and being all self-righteous.'**

**'Oh – but – before you said you sold my badge! Are you sure it isn't a mistake?'**

**'I lied,' Leaf said simply.**

**'You – lied to me?' Ash's eyes grew wide.**

**'Yes, I lied to you,' she replied sweetly, 'Now don't start crying about _that_. Seriously, it's lucky you're kind of hot,"**

"I don't want to hear about his 'hotness'!" May yelled, covering her ears.

**"because otherwise you'd be nothing but a grouchy crybaby. No wonder that girl of yours ditched you for Gary. _I _probably would too, in her place.'"**

"That's not a nice thing to say," Brendan said.

**"'What – you –' Ash was at a loss of words.**

**'Chill, I was kidding,' Leaf rolled her eyes, 'And now I gave you back both badges, and told you the truth. So don't lecture me.'**

**'You have no morals whatsoever,' Ash muttered.**

**'Well, I grew up in a place without them,' Leaf shot back.**

**Ash wondered what she meant by that."**

"We're wondering that too," Drew said.

**"'You'll have to buy yourself a new badge case though,' Leaf said, 'Sorry about that. But really, you should be more alert.'"**

"So does this mean I arrive to give him a new badge case?" Bianca was hopeful.

**"'You shouldn't have your Pokémon use _Thief _on people!' Ash retorted.**

**'Fair enough,' Leaf said, smiling sweetly, 'Hey, since the battle's over, you're heading to the Pokémon Center, right? That's what you said earlier?'**

**'Yeah,' Ash said cautiously, 'Why?'**

**'I'll come with you too, sweetie!' Leaf chirped, 'I need to get Clefy healed!'**

**Ash groaned."**

At the same time Max read the words "Ash groaned", Ash did the same.

**"::::::"**

The rest of them (except N, although he looked annoyed) groaned with Ash (who groaned for the second time in under a minute).

**"'Is Gyarados going to be okay, Misty?' Gary asked, concerned.**

**Misty looked worried, but nodded.**

**'Nurse Joy administered the antidote and gave him a Soothe Bell. He should be fine by morning,' she said."**

"What would a Soothe Bell do to help the healing?" Brock asked. "All the Soothe Bell does is make the Pokemon happier."

**"'Don't worry yourself then,' Gary told her, 'It _wasn't _your fault.'"**

"Yes, it was," Kenny said.

"No, it wasn't," James said. "It was all our fault."

"Yeah," Jessie added. "You know, because Misty is never wrong."

**"'Yeah, I guess not,' Misty shrugged, 'Listen, I'm going up to the room…'**

**'I'll come with you,' Gary offered immediately.**

**'Um – sure,' Misty said, and her heart skipped a beat, something which seemed to happen a lot around Gary."**

"We. Don't. Care." Meowth sharpened his claws.

**"Ash wouldn't be back for some time. Which meant, they could probably finish off what Team Rocket had so rudely interrupted…"**

"Uh-oh," Hilda said quietly.

**"::::::"**

"How many times will we have to hear this?" N asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"A lot," Professor Oak told him.

**_"Damn, why aren't they here? _Ash thought, surveying the empty lobby, _don't tell me they've gone up to the room!_**

**'Looks like your _friends _went up to the room,' Leaf said, as if reading his thoughts.**

**Her tone was teasing, yes, though Ash thought there was something more to it as well.**

**'I have an extra key, we can check,' Ash said shrugging.**

**Jessie's words echoed in his head:**

**'_Those two were about to get all kissy-kissy when we interrupted them!'_**

**_Please, please, please don't be doing what I think you're doing… _Ash prayed, his heart hammering, _I don't know if I could stand it…_**

**He opened the door, and his heart plummeted at the sight, all his worst fears confirmed."**

Max looked a little disturbed as he read the following lines:

**"Gary and Misty were standing near the bed, his hands resting on her waist, and hers looped around his neck.**

**And they were _kissing._**

**He had lost her."**

"This is not going to end well," Iris said to herself.

**"::::::**

**Ash wanted to say something, badly, anything to interrupt them, stop them – to stop the nightmare that was playing in front of his eyes. But he was paralyzed, his throat dry, and his eyes pricking, and he had no idea what to say.**

**Fortunately for him, Leaf chose that moment to speak up, making things ten times more awkward than they should have been.**

**'Gary Oak!' she called loudly, 'I see _you've _kept busy in my absence!'**

**Misty and Gary broke apart immediately, whirling around. They were both flushing.**

**'Ash!' Misty gasped, covering her mouth, 'When did you –'"**

"Maybe if they were paying attention, they would have noticed me!" Ash shouted.

**"Ash just stared at her for a moment, before looking down. He had nothing to say to her right now, and he didn't want to risk tears. Not in front of her. Not in front of _Gary._**

**Gary, on the other hand, was staring at Leaf, his mouth slightly open."**

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." Max groaned.

"I'll do it then," Cilan said, taking Max's place. Max immediately covered his ears as Cilan yelled, "It's Three's A Crowd reading time!" he then read the rest of the chapter.

**"'I see _someone's _gone and gotten sexy in my absence,' Leaf said flirtatiously,"**

"Why does everyone think he's so great?!" Iris shrieked. "Wasn't she just flirting with Ash?"

**"'Though you know, it isn't polite for _you_ to stare. I know I'm beautiful, but your _girlfriend's _right there.'"**

"When someone appears unexpectedly, of course you stare," Brendan said.

**"Gary winced, before rubbing his eyes, shaking his head slightly. Misty turned to look at Leaf as well, narrowing her eyes.**

**'Oh, this isn't a dream, Oaky,' Leaf laughed, 'Though I can understand if you thought I was one… miss me much?'**

**_What in the name of Dialga, Palkia and Arceus is going on? _Ash wondered, _does Leaf know Gary? And – why is she hitting on him? Why does every damn girl hit on Gary all the time?"_**

"I'm wondering the same thing," Gary said, still in the corner.

**"Gary closed his mouth, his blue eyes narrowing as he surveyed the new girl thoroughly.**

**When he finally spoke, his voice was trembling slightly, with a barely suppressed emotion.**

**'_L-Leaf? _Is that you?'**

**And then Ash noticed Misty, whose eyes were flicking between Gary and Leaf, something not unlike jealousy on her face (he knew because he'd worn that same expression countless times in the past week) –"**

"Why would Gary have been jealous, he had me right where he wanted me, didn't he?" Misty asked.

**"and the fact that Gary and Leaf obviously seemed to have _some _history. And the fact that Leaf was turning out to be more of a flirt than Gary himself.**

**Maybe Leaf tagging along with him to the Pokémon Center wasn't such a bad thing."**

"And why is that?" Brendan asked.

**_"Maybe, _Ash thought, _she's not as bad as I thought she was…"_**

"She didn't make any sort of good impression on me, and I'm saying _that?!_" Ash cried.

**"::::::**

**_Author's Notes: (warning – it's verrry long)"_**

"That's your only warning," Cilan told everybody, before continuing: **"_FIRSTLY – POKESHIPPERS DON'T KILL ME! Please? There had to be both shippings, which is why I made them kiss. But trust me, Ash will get his fair share of action too, I promise! It's just the AAML will be developed gradually, over a period of more chapters, but when it does happen, I promise it'll be good! And since you guys won the 'poll' for this chapter, Ash gotta be the hero and saved Misty while Gary clung on for his life._**

**_Egoshippers – well there ya go, hope you liked the end =) Though I have to warn you there will be only a couple more chapters of Egoshipping till it ends =/ (whereupon you can stop reading, since I'll end it nicely for those two at that point) and then the Pokéshipping starts (more than it has now). Also some Jealous!Misty coming up!"_**

Misty groaned; she was not looking forward to this.

**_"O-kay. I think you guys must have many questions (some of which were asked to me previously) so here are the answers:_**

**_To those of you who guessed this new girl was Green, congrats, that was the right guess!"_**

"Who?" N asked.

**_"Leaf IS actually pretty much entirely based on the character 'Green' from the Pokémon Adventures Manga. She's also basically the same as the girl main character in the FireRed LeafGreen games if you guys have played those._**

**_I named her 'Leaf' cause that's the game name for her, and I thought if ever they introduced her into the anime, they'd give her a new name. Like how 'Crystal' was named Marina, and 'Soul' was named Lyra."_**

"I don't even know what she's talking about," Max said.

**_"So Leaf is Green from Pokémon Adventure (awesome manga – if anyone wants to read it, go to a sight called MangaReader, and search for Pokemon Adventure… you start with the Red/Blue/Green chapter and go on to the Yellow chapter after that… it's great!)_**

**_I've changed Leaf's outfit though, for kicks, since it's a new region and apparently everyone is getting outfit changes (including Joy and Jenny in the BW anime! What the hell?"_**

"What's wrong with change?!" Brock demanded.

**_"What is WITH Jenny's new haircut? __Brock would throw a fit!)"_**

"I would not!" Brock ranted. "She doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does! Is that the only reason I'm not in Unova with them? She probably has no idea that I became a Pokemon Doctor! Just because she doesn't think I would like the Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy of Unova doesn't give her the right to deprive me from traveling to Unova with my friends!" Everyone who was near the Doctor scooted away from him as Dawn said, "I think that's enough."

Brock didn't seem to hear her as he was continuing his rant. "This is not fair for me! While they're in Unova doing nothing, I'm stuck giving stupid advice! And for what?! For Gary to swoop in and sweep her off her feet! I did all of that for nothing! My role in this story isn't even important! My time was wasted! I deserved to be in Unova more! Ash is just worrying about some stupid girl, and for the story so far, Misty is just ogling Gary, who doesn't even do the research that he's supposed to do!"

Ash, Misty, and Gary looked offended. N looked at him oddly.

"And I bet Leaf will do nothing but throw herself at every guy she meets! This is sickening!"

"Calm down, Brock," Bianca told him. She hadn't seen him this angry since he found out that "Platina" was Dawn's counterpart (and even then, he didn't get _this_ angry).

"I think I have to do it," Croagunk said quietly, as he jabbed Brock and dragged him away. This time, Max and Misty didn't join him.

**_"I've also given her a Venusaur instead of a Blastoise. See in the manga it was:_**

**_Blue (that's basically Gary of the manga) has a Charizard_**

**_Green (Leaf) has a Blastoise_**

**_Red (that's manga Ash) has a Venusaur_**

**_But since Gary has Blastoise, and Ash has a Charizard, I thought I'd give her Venusaur to make it kinda like a full circle. Also, the colors go with their manga names!_**

**_Sorry if this is confusing to anyone!"_**

"We don't care," Max said.

**_"And yes, there is a very popular shipping between manga-Gary and Leaf (known by the names Blue and Green) – it's called oldrivalshipping._**

**_And don't worry, I'm NOT pairing Leaf with Ash. NO WAY."_**

"Why not?" Leaf asked. "What's wrong with that pairing?"

**_"She's just acting how she did in the manga. She's a big flirt. In the manga, she stole Red's (Ash's) Boulder and Cascade badges. She also flirted and called him 'cutie' and 'sweetie' a lot. So I've kinda copied that. Though at the end, Red did think 'She's not as bad as I thought she was' which is why I made Ash think that too."_**

Ash was angry. "Just because Red does something, I have to do it too?!"

**_"Her other Pokémon are also derived from the manga (Clefy, Wigglytuff, Granbull, Ditty)"_**

Leaf's thoughts were similar to what Ash just said.

**_"I'm sorry if you guys find that confusing! I just hope Leaf doesn't bother you, since she is kinda canon. She probably has some history with Gary (you'll see!) and I may pair them up for the Pokeshipping ending, but let's see what happens! Trust me, there's still Egoshipping and Pokeshippng to come! Plus jealousy and scheming =)_**

**_Oh yeah, and I bought the three Kanto Pokémon back (Ash's). Yay! They're there just for awhile, cause he will (unfortunately) need to catch some Unova ones, but I love them and I missed them, so I couldn't resist!"_**

"And spoiler alert, he never does get any new ones, except for that Scraggy, which never hatched from its egg," Gary said.

**_"To those of you who requested Charizard (there were quite a few) – there you go! =D And look out for Johto Pokémon in a few chapters too!_**

**_Any suggestions for Unova Pokémon Ash should catch? Someone suggested Oshawott, so I got him =) I honestly have no preferences there since I don't know them too well. I'm just following the anime, but if you guys want something else, all you gotta do is ask!_**

**_Please review and let me know what you think! Love you guys for reading this, and for all your kind words so far!"_**

Now Oshawott was angry. "So I'm only in this story because I was requested, and no other reason?!"

"That's not fair to you, or Ash's other Unova Pokemon," said Delia, who had been quiet for quite a long time.

"I would evaluate this chapter, but Brock summed it up with a tang," Cilan said, going to the next chapter. "It's time for chapter six."

* * *

#1: Unova is based on New York, and so the people there should be wearing clothes based on the European colonial age, not kimonos.

#2: Reference to what the Kanto girl (not Yellow) is named in the manga, depending on the translation you read.

#3: Reference to the Pikablu rumor.


	19. Chapter 19

People helping with this chapter: AgentGavin, TeamPlasmaQueen93 (#1)

Three's A Crowd Chapter 6 - Part 1

* * *

Everyone that was in the corner went back to their seats as Cilan began to read.

**_"Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon"_**

"Gee, thanks. I did not get that the last five times," Max said.

**_"Author's Note – thank you all for the lovely reviews! You guys rule._**

_**Phew! 17,000 words! My longest chapter till date! =D"**  
_

"17,000 words?!" Misty yelled, groaning.

**_"This is NOT the egoshipping ending, or the pokéshipping ending, it's just a regular chapter with lots of both shippings (along with some oldrival). The endings will come later, and I promise, I will write both endings separately._**

**::::::"**

"And so begins chapter six of a horrible story," Dawn said, also groaning.

**"'Gary closed his mouth, his blue eyes narrowing as he surveyed the new girl thoroughly.**

**When he finally spoke, his voice was trembling slightly, with a barely suppressed emotion.**

**'L-Leaf? Is that you?'**

**'Who else?' Leaf asked, winking.**

**She then turned towards Misty, who was staring at her through narrow cerulean eyes.**

**'You must be Misty,' Leaf chirped, 'Ashy here was moping about you earlier...'"**

"I was not!" Ash yelled. "If anything, I 'moped' more about Gary!"

**"Misty said nothing, but just stared at her.**

**There was another awkward silence until Gary spoke up again, his voice still unusually hoarse.**

**'How did you –' he began, but then swallowed, nodding towards Ash, 'You two know each other?'**

**'She was the one who stole my badges!' Ash blurted, before Leaf could say anything, 'And then we had a Pokémon battle, and she followed my here to-'**

**'To get my Pokémon healed, obviously,' Leaf interjected, 'Though honestly Gary, this is quite a nice surprise. I haven't run into you like this since – three years ago?'**

**'A badge-stealer with a Granbull,' Gary said reminiscently, shaking his head, 'It sounded familiar... I should've guessed you were behind it...'**

**'Why would you steal badges?' Misty demanded, 'That's just horrible! And how do you even know Gary?'**

**'Oh please, don't tell me you're going to get all self-righteous like your little lover here,' Leaf rolled her eyes, gesturing flippantly at Ash."**

"Enough!" Misty cried.

**"She ignored Ash, Misty and Gary, all three of whom flinched at this description, and continued.**

**'I gave the badges back, so that's what matters. And I know Gary because we've travelled together, quite a few times... I'm from Pallet Town as well, and I've travelled with him through Kanto and Johto.'"**

No one needed to say it as Cilan read, **"'How come we never ran into you?' Misty asked, genuinely curious, 'Unless – were you one of his-'**

**'I was _not _one of his idiotic cheerleaders,' Leaf interrupted irritably, and Gary smirked, 'Please, don't degrade me that much. Those bimbos knew nothing about Pokémon, all they could do was jump around and scream.'"**

"This is not adding up at all, is it?" Max asked Ash, Misty and Brock, who still looked confused. All three of them shook their heads.

**"Misty nodded approvingly at this, and Ash snickered.**

**'From what I remember, you jumped around and screamed a lot too,' Gary said."**

"Is this what I've been reduced to?" Gary asked.

"Worse," Gary told her.

**"'I did NOT!' Leaf shrieked, pouncing on him.**

**Gary sighed, shaking his head, though his lips were quirked upwards and his eyes were twinkling.**

**'Pesky woman...' he said, and Ash thought the insult was more affectionate than anything, the way he said it."**

_Why does that sound familiar?_ Gary thought, and then it hit him. _This writer is now making me like Green, instead of retaining my own personality!_

**"'But yeah, we met Gary loads of times,' Ash piped up, 'Why weren't you with him?'**

**'Coincidence,' Leaf shrugged, 'We weren't permanent traveling buddies, we just ran into each other a couple times... maybe three or four times...'**

**'And we never traveled together for more than a few months at a time,' Gary added, glancing towards Misty."**

"This does not add up," Misty said.

"Max, cover your ears," Cilan told him, and he obeyed.

**"'Though you have to admit I was far better company than your squadron of sluts, right?' Leaf teased."**

"W-Why is this in the story?!" Bianca exclaimed. "It doesn't belong there!"

**"'Y-yeah,' Gary admitted after a moment's hesitation.**

**'So – um – why are you here?' Misty asked, twiddling her fingers, 'And, um – how long are you in Unova for?'**

**'Oh, I think I'll be here for the next few months, definitely,' Leaf said airily, her gaze sliding over to Gary, 'In fact, I've been looking for interesting traveling partners... It's somewhat boring traveling here alone...'**

**She looked meaningfully at her previous traveling partner, who just raised an eyebrow, concealing whatever emotions he was obviously feeling."**

"Oh, joy. Now we get to see Gary choose between Misty and Leaf," Hilda said.

**"'You mean, you want to travel with us?' Gary asked slowly.**

**'Oh, honey, I thought you'd never ask!' Leaf squealed delightfully, clapping her hands, 'This is going to be sooo much fun!'"**

"I told you she'd throw herself at another guy," Brock said, having come back with Croagunk.

**_"Yeah, it sure is, _Ash thought, smirking inwardly at the murderous glint in Misty's beautiful eyes.**

**::::::**

**Having Leaf travel with them certainly did liven things up. Ash for one, actually appreciated her company. For some reason, Gary flirted with Misty less around her, almost as if he was conscious of the girl."**

"Great! Instead on a love _triangle_, we get a love _square,_" Cheren said in mock excitement.

**"Plus, she and Gary often went into long, heated discussion-arguments that rivalled Ash and Misty's own (except a lot softer and with a lot more flirting from Leaf's part), which meant that Ash had more time to talk to a (somewhat miffed) Misty. Also, whenever Misty and Gary were having one of their 'moments', Leaf would always be there with Ash, making some snide comment or other. Ash found it rather comforting.**

**Gary got along well enough with her as well. They were old traveling partners, like Ash and Misty, so there was no awkwardness. Misty was really the only problem. Though she and Leaf seemed to get along fairly when alone (they had similar interests and views when it came to Pokémon), there was always tension around Gary and Ash, especially Gary. Leaf flirted shamelessly with Gary, and from Misty's clenched fists and deathly glares, it was obvious that the redhead did _not _like sharing her beau."**

"Gary is not a prize to be kept by her and her only, didn't she learn anything from two chapters ago?" May asked. "Leaf may be flirting with him, but saying she doesn't like sharing him only makes her sound selfish."

**"Ash was secretly hoping that Leaf would somehow manage to drive Misty and Gary apart. Unfortunately for him, two days into Leaf's arrival, as the quartet were on their way to Nacrene City, Gary and Misty remained as sickeningly close as ever."**

"Why is Leaf in this story? Three was enough," N voiced his thoughts.

"No, three's a crowd, it should have been just Ash and Gary, then they wouldn't be fighting over a girl," Hilbert said.

**"Ash, in the meantime, had acquired a new Pokémon egg."**

"Which we never see hatch," Gary chimed in.

**"It was light brown, with darker brown splotches on it; Gary couldn't identify which Pokémon it belonged to, so Ash was waiting in anticipation for the thing to hatch."**

"He's waiting for something that will never happen," he said again, sending Ash and Scraggy to the corner.

**"::::::**

**That evening, the group had camped out in a forest. Misty had gone to a nearby stream so that her Pokémon could have a swim. Pikachu had conveniently accompanied her,"**

Piplup and Oshawott laughed at the mouse Pokemon, who joined Ash and Scraggy.

**"and thus Ash had soon followed after.**

**Gary had taken out his laptop and was adding Pokémon data to his research files."**

"Now he decides to do research!" Hilda shouted, and Gary joined the other three.

**"He'd also managed to connect to wifi somehow, and was trying to get in touch with Professor Oak at the lab."**

"What's Wifi?" Cheren asked, and the others shrugged. (#2)

**"'Hey, Gary,' a dark-haired boy greeted, as the screen flickered to life, 'How's it going? How many new Pokémon have you recorded?'**

**'Hi Tracey,' Gary replied, 'It's going pretty well, there are over a hundred new species in this region, and I'm trying to collect as much data as I can. Is Gramps around?'**

**'Yeah, he is,' Tracey said, before his eyes narrowed, 'Though before I call him, I have a bone to pick with _you_.'"**

"Why is Tracey getting involved?" Leaf asked, sending him to a corner.

**"'Yes?' Gary raised an eyebrow, wondering what he could have possibly done to annoy the mild-tempered watcher.**

**'What do you think you're doing, messing around with Ash's girl?' Tracey demanded."**

"They're not even together!" Hilda yelled.

**"'A-Ash's girl?' Gary sputtered incredulously, 'She's _my _girlfriend!'"**

"All of a sudden, I might add," Professor Oak said.

**"'Exactly,' Tracey hissed, 'You just had to come in and ruin it for them! Do you know how many years those two have been madly in love with each other, but denying it?"**

"We weren't!" Ash screamed.

**"I travelled with them in Orange Islands, I _saw _how they only had eyes for each other, how Misty turned down every offer just to be with-'"**

"I just didn't like the ones who liked me!" Misty shouted. "That means nothing!"

**"'Well she didn't turn down _mine_,' Gary said, feeling rather irritated, 'Can you just get Gramps on the phone?'**

**'Yeah, fine,' Tracey said, 'But I'll discuss this with you later!'"**

"This is none of his business," Brendan said.

**_"You do that, _Gary thought sourly, Tracey's words echoing in his mind.**

**What was _with _these people? First Team Rocket, and now Tracey – why did everyone act like he'd intruded on something by going out with Misty? _She _obviously didn't mind it, so why did they?**

**'Gary! It's good to see you,' Professor Oak said, appearing on the screen, 'I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile!'"**

"He's going to flip when he finds out Gary didn't do much research!" Dawn laughed.

**"'Hi Gramps,' Gary said, 'I recorded the Pokémon entries you-'**

**'Gary, I know you and Ash have a rivalry of sorts when it comes to Pokémon,' the old man said, brushing him aside, 'But really, was that necessary?'"**

"Why is his grandfather getting involved too?" May asked. "Is any of this really needed? Professor Oak wouldn't care; it's not like he was a total jerk, - oh, wait, yes he was - but still, he shouldn't care about any of their drama. Research comes first and foremost."

The professor joined Ash and the others when May was finished.

**"'What are you talking about?' Gary growled, not liking where this conversation was headed.**

**'Was it really necessary to steal Misty from Ash like that?' Oak admonished,"**

"He didn't 'steal' anybody," Leaf said.

**"'Really Gary, after all those years the two have been together! I would have thought you of all people would know better than that.'"**

"They were never together!" Brock exclaimed.

**"'I – I – didn't _steal _her!' Gary sputtered, 'Gramps! Not you too! Misty _wanted _to be with me, _she _picked me over that loser!'"**

"I'm not a loser!" Ash yelled.

**"'Delia was most upset,' Oak continued, shaking his head, 'Why did you choose Ash's girl? I thought you liked that other girl, the one who-'"**

"Great, my mom is getting involved in my love life," the jet black haired boy muttered, as the young woman headed to the wall, confused.

**"'Professor Oak!' a female voice squealed, and Gary turned around, sighing.**

**'Leaf,' he said exasperatedly, 'What are _you _doing here? Can't you see it's a private conversation?'**

**'Oh, sweetie, don't be like that,' Leaf rolled her eyes, plopping herself down on the grass and sitting far too close to him."**

"I was right after all, Leaf _is_ throwing herself at every guy she sees," Brock pointed out, sending her to the corner.

"What about you? You're no better with women," Max said, as the dark-skinned man joined Leaf.

**"She then proceeded to monopolize the screen space, not that Professor Oak seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed delighted to see her.**

**'Ah, Leaf!' the Professor was saying, 'I haven't heard from _you _in a while! How's the Pokédex coming along? And how is Venusaur doing?'**

**Leaf continued to chat away merrily with the Professor, and resignedly, Gary got up.**

**'Annoying woman…' he muttered, just loud enough so that Leaf could hear him."**

"She really is annoying in this story," May said.

**"She just shot him a dazzling smile, before turning back to chat with his grandfather.**

**Gary sighed, and began walking over to the stream, where Ash and Misty seemed deep in discussion about something.**

**Gary felt a pang of annoyance as he watched them – Misty was _his_ now, not that stupid Ash's!"**

"She doesn't belong to him! He has Leaf! It's not like Misty is cheating on him," Iris said quietly.

**"It was infuriating that even his own grandfather would imply the opposite. Determined to mark his territory, Gary squared his shoulders and marched towards the duo."**

"I am _not_ his territory!" Misty snapped.

**"Misty and Ash appeared to be bickering over something, yet again."**

"They seem to do this all the time," Max said.

**"'-really shouldn't have done that, Ash!' Misty was saying, shaking her head."**

"Done what?" Ash wondered.

**"'Well they needed him!' Ash retorted.**

**'You did too, Ash, admit it. Besides, he probably enjoyed traveling way more than firefighting-'"**

"That doesn't change the fact that they needed me!" Squirtle yelled.

**"'The squad were his buddies, remember!'**

**'Well, Pikachu and Bulbasaur were his buddies too! Remember how upset Bulbasaur was when he left?"**

"What if I didn't let Squirtle go back, the squad would have been upset," Ash noted.

**"And then you dumped _him _too, off at the lab that time-'"**

"I didn't dump anyone!" Ash yelled furiously.

**"'I didn't – I called them both back, didn't I! And I promised I'd visit!'**

**Misty snorted at this.**

**'Please Ash, we know how _good _you are at keeping promises,' she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**'What do you mean?' Ash demanded, jumping up from the couch.**

**'I _mean _– do the words 'I promise I'll pay you back for your bike' mean _anything _to you?' Misty cried, leaping up as well."**

"She's _still_ on about her bike? She got a new one, didn't she?" May asked, and Misty nodded.

**"'You got it back!'**

**'No thanks to you, Mr. Pokémon Master!'"**

"The important thing is that she got it back!" Bianca yelled. "And what is a Pokemon Master?"

**"'It wasn't my fault, _Pikachu _ruined it!'**

**'Pika pika, Pikachupi!' the mouse interjected, shaking its head furiously"**

"It's the truth!" Ash yelled.

"What am I saying?!" Pikachu shrieked.

**"'I don't blame _you_, Pikachu. Ash Ketchum, you stole it first, Pikachu was just trying to defend itself-'"**

"I was trying to defend Pikachu!" Ash defended.

**"'Yeah, blame it all on Ash, as usual-'**

**'It was your freaking fault!'**

**'It was not!'**

**'It was too!'**

**'Was not!'**

**'Was too!'"**

"Here we go again." Cilan sighed, and then kept going. **"Gary watched their squabble, eyes flicking from one shouting teen to another. He wasn't quite sure why they argued like that, or what they were even arguing about – but something about it incensed him even further, as Tracey's words reverberated in his mind.**

**_I saw how they only had eyes for each other!_**

**It was, somewhat true. Despite the fact that they were arguing like three-year olds, Ash and Misty were solely fixed on each other. They hadn't even noticed Gary's presence."**

"So?" Ash asked.

**"And there was no way that anyone just _ignored _Gary Freaking Oak."**

"Again with that name," Leaf said. "But at least Gary will try and stop them, even if it's for the wrong reasons."

**"Gary snuck up behind Misty, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest."**

"Not helping!" Brock yelled, not pleased with what Gary just did.

**"Her yelling died away almost instantaneously, and Ash gaped at them, whatever comeback he had been attempting, dying in his throat.**

**Gary smirked, bringing his lips dangerously close to Misty's ear."**

"Great, more egoshipping," Iris said.

**"'Come on Ash, leave her alone,' Gary said smoothly, pulling Misty closer, 'Whatever it is you two are arguing about, it was probably your fault...'"**

"How can he say it's his fault when he has no idea what they're arguing about?!" May yelled.

**"Ash stared at him, eyes flashing with fury.**

**'Of course _you'd _say that,' he snapped, 'You obviously don't know her that well. Misty makes tons of mistakes!'**

**Gary was about to say something to that, but Misty got their first, strai**ghtening, her eyes glaring into Ash's."

"Why is she glaring at him, it's the truth!" she fussed.

**"'Oh yeah, Ash Ketchum?' she yelled, picking up on the veiled insult, which Ash hadn't even meant to throw at her.**

**'Heck yeah, _Misty_,' he shouted back, not quite sure _what _they were arguing about _this _time."**

"He didn't insult her," Dawn pointed out.

**"'Well _fine _then,' she snarled at him, 'If you think you know me so well, that I'm such a _mistake, _I'll just go with someone who has a better opinion of me!'**

**With that, she whirled around, grabbed Gary's hand, and stormed off, nose in the air."**

"Why is she acting so whiny, all Ash said was that she makes lots of mistakes, which everyone does! She just couldn't accept that not everyone worships the ground she walks on! Does she really think she's perfect, because she's not; she's just a spoiled brat!" Iris shrieked, and Misty looked away from her.

**"Gary turned back and smiled smugly at Ash, who was staring after her, a mixture of shock, anger, and a tiny bit of hurt, marring his features."**

"Typical guy," she said, a bit more calm now.

**"'Guess she'd rather be with me than waste time arguing with you, Ashy-boy,' he teased."**

**Ash scowled at him, and looked ready to punch something."**

"I think we all want to punch Gary at this moment," Hilbert said.

**"'Whatever, _Gary_.'**

**Gary walked off, happily following Misty. He didn't see Leaf, who chose that moment to flounce over to Ash.**

**'We're gonna have to do something about _that_,' she said, casting a disdainful look at Gary and Misty.**

**'What do you mean?' Ash asked, turning to her.**

**'Oh please,' Leaf rolled her eyes, as Gary leaned in to whisper something in Misty's ear, 'They're so sickeningly sweet, it's unnatural. And disturbing.'"**

"I agree!" Max exclaimed.

**"'Uh – yeah,' Ash agreed, glad that _someone _felt like him, 'But what could we possibly do?'**

**'Oh, you just leave _that _to me, sweetie,' Leaf said charmingly."**

"Stop calling me that!" Ash complained.

**"::::::"**

"Enough already!" he yelled.

**"Dinner went peacefully enough that night. Though Gary wasn't Brock, he cooked reasonably well."**

"You can cook?" Brock asked.

"Not really, I used to just go to expensive restaurants back then," Gary explained.

**"Unfortunately, unlike Brock, he wasn't aware of Misty's rather finicky preferences, and had made the dire mistake of putting carrots on the stew that night."**

"Didn't she tell him any of this? Considering they're 'boyfriend and girlfriend'?" May asked.

**"Misty nearly spat it all out, eyes watering.**

**Ash snickered."**

"That's not funny," Leaf said.

**"'What's wrong?' Gary asked.**

**'I – nothing,' Misty muttered, swallowing her spoon with great effort.**

**She didn't take another bite.**

**'Misty?' Gary asked after a few moments, 'Are you okay?'**

**Leaf made a gagging face with her spoon, and Ash laughed out loud this time."**

"That's not funny!" Leaf repeated.

**"'She hates carrots,' he finally informed Gary, 'Along with peppers and bugs, its top on her list of hated things.'"**

"Again, she didn't tell him any of this?" May asked again.

**"'I don't just hate them, moron,' Misty glared at him, 'I'm allergic!'"**

"Da fact still remains dat she doesn't like dem," Meowth said.

**"'That's not what you said the first time!' Ash argued.**

**'So? That doesn't mean I can't be allergic to them!' Misty shot back, 'And I am! They make me sick, which is why I never eat them!'"**

"I am not going to repeat myself," Meowth said, putting a paw to his head.

"They argue too much over the smallest things," Dawn pointed out.

**"'I'm sorry, I had no clue,' Gary said apologetically.**

**'Brock never used to put carrots or peppers in our stews,'"**

"So?" Misty asked.

**"Ash said, remembering, before shooting a sadistic grin at Gary, 'Some boyfriend you are, making your girlfriend sick!'"**

"That's not nice of him," Bianca said. "And it's not even Gary's fault. If anything, it's Misty's fault for not telling him earlier. Also, didn't she see him cooking? She could have told him not to use carrots then."

**"'I'm so sorry, I didn't know,' Gary said again, now looking genuinely distraught.**

**'Too bad,' Ash stuck his tongue out."**

"Ash is acting like a bigger jerk than Gary," Barry said. "All Gary did was make one mistake."

**"'Ash!' Misty yelled, 'Shut the hell up! He didn't do it on purpose!'"**

"I would say something, but he deserved that," Tracey said, and Ash pouted.

**"She turned to Gary, placing a hand on his arm.**

**'It's alright, don't worry about it,' she told him.**

**'Oh Mew, they've started again,' Leaf said under her breath as Misty ruffled Gary's auburn spikes,"**

"Here we go again..." Iris repeated Cilan.

**"'Seriously, if I wanted to watch sappy public displays of affection, I would have gone to a freaking movie theater...'"**

"Then remind me again why she's here?" Max asked.

**"'Gary, it was an accident, and I'm perfectly fine! Don't look so blue...' Misty was saying.**

**'Oh, look at them, aren't they sweet?' Leaf said sarcastically, 'I'm just green with envy...'**

**Though she was smiling, her eyes had a hard glint to them.**

**'Yeah, well I think I'm red,' Ash growled, continuing the pun as Misty leaned forward to drop a kiss on Gary's forehead, 'Red with _fury_.'"**

"That 'pun' was not funny, and why do I get compared to Red all of the time?" Ash asked.

**"Misty pulled back quickly though, as if remembering they had an audience, and they returned to their meal, Gary still apologizing profusely that Misty would have to skip it for the night."**

"It's not Gary's fault!" yelled James.

**"::::::**

**The conversation took a turn for the worse, after dinner was over. Leaf had casually asked Misty which gym in Kanto she'd been a leader from."**

"How could this get any worse, I wonder?" Brendan was curious.

**"'Oh, Cerulean?' Leaf made a face at Misty's reply, wrinkling her nose daintily.**

**'What's that supposed to mean?' Misty snapped.**

**'Well,' Leaf said delicately, before sighing theatrically, 'I don't mean to be _rude, _Misty, honey… but if you're from Cerulean… you must kinda –_suck_.'"**

Everyone gasped. Misty would _kill_ her for saying that!

**"'Uh-oh,' Ash sucked in a breath.**

**'That's an understatement,' Gary muttered, watching the two girls."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hilda asked, glaring at Gary.

**"'I DON'T SUCK!' Misty exploded, 'LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW ANYWAYS! WHEN HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN TO CERULEAN?'**

**'Years ago, when I got my starter Pokémon,' Leaf said, before grinning, 'We _destroyed _the Cerulean Gym Leader. It was pretty easy!'"**

"So she one-shotted whichever one of my sisters were taking over the gym?" Misty asked, angrily.

"Of course," Max said sarcastically.

**"'Well those were my sisters, _not _me!' Misty said angrily, 'I'm _nothing _like them when it comes to battling!'**

**'Oh yeah,' Leaf raised an eyebrow, 'You don't look like much-'"**

"Judging someone by their appearance? She's really shallow," Brendan said, embarrassing the poor brunette.

**"'Why you little-' Misty growled, 'I'll show _you_!'**

**'You mean a Pokémon battle!' Leaf asked excitedly,"**

"Will this be improved, or will it be one of her boring battles?" he asked.

**"'Oh, I'd love to, someday! But not today. It's too late, I need my beauty sleep.'"**

"What?!" May yelled. "Why did she waste Misty's time then? I can see that Leaf is just another generic girly girl!"

**"'You sound like one of my sisters,' Misty scoffed, and Ash had to agree with her on that one, though he knew what a formidable opponent Leaf was.**

**'Well I do,' Leaf said, before adding cheekily, 'And no offense, sweetie, but I think _you _need it way more than me...'"**

"Great, more childish arguing," Iris said.

**"'What are you babbling about?' Misty growled, eyes flashing.**

**'Hey, don't feel bad, I'm just stating a fact,' Leaf shrugged, before grinning,"**

"Then why won't she battle her?" Brendan asked. "Somebody's scared."

**"'I'm prettier than you, baby."**

"We don't care," Gary said. "Get to the plot!"

**"You may have been used to being the center of male of attention till now, but that isn't lasting for much longer!'**

**'I – what?' Misty faltered, eyes widening.**

**'Come on, it's obvious,' Leaf went on, smiling sweetly, 'You're above-average, I admit, and you have a decent fashion sense. But you're nowhere near as hot as me –"**

"We don't care," repeated Gary.

"Why aren't Ash or Gary trying to stop this?" Hilda asked.

**"or Gary for that matter...'"**

The girls all glared at Gary and Leaf.

**"Misty didn't say anything."**

"That doesn't sound much like her," Ash said.

**"'Leaf,' Gary began, but Leaf ignored him, and continued her rather cruel tirade."**

"Now he decides to help," Drew said. "Why was he just standing there?"

**"'Don't take it personally, but it's just something you'll have to get used to when you're dating someone much better-looking than you like Gary,' Leaf said, 'There'll be all sorts of beautiful girls, and you won't compare-'"**

"We don't care!" Max and Gary shouted.

**"'Leaf, _shut up,_' Gary snapped, 'Pesky girl...'"**

"He really should have told her earlier," Misty said.

**"Misty remained silent, biting her lip."**

"Why is she so insecure all of a sudden?" Drew asked.

**"'What, Gary, I'm just telling it to her as it is,' Leaf said innocently, 'Come on, who do _you _think is prettier, me or your little redhead? Be honest, now?'**

**'I-' Gary faltered for a moment, and before he could say anything more, Misty had whirled around and stormed off without uttering a single retort."**

"He didn't even answer the question!" Bianca yelled. "I bet he still loves Leaf!"

**"Ash thought her eyes had looked unusually bright."**

"She's holding back tears, duh," Kenny said.

**"'What the heck was that for?' Gary exclaimed, rounding on Leaf, 'Why would you say that in front of her?'**

**'I didn't lie, did I?' Leaf shot back, looking Gary in the eye, 'Admit it. You couldn't answer my question, Gary Oak, I think it's obvious what that means...'**

**'You disgust me,' Gary said vehemently, glaring at her, 'And for the record, Leaf, I think 'my little redhead', _Misty, _is beautiful.'"**

"Why couldn't he say that in front of her?" Barry asked.

**"He stalked off as well, in the direction where Misty had disappeared.**

**'Not more than me though, right?' the impudent Leaf called after him."**

"Shut up already!" Max complained.

**"He didn't reply, but just shot her a rather rude hand gesture as he retreated.**

**For some reason, this only made Leaf smirk, looking extremely self-satisfied."**

"Wow, she gets turned on by Gary giving her the Pidove," Hilda said, and some of the lab's occupants looked confused.

**"Ash now turned towards Leaf.**

**'Seriously, why did you do that?' he asked her angrily, 'You made Misty feel horrible! And you should know, she's a hundred times prettier than you could ever wish to be!'"**

"I don't want to hear anymore of this!" May yelled, putting her hands over her ears. This elicited a few snickers from the audience (minus Ash and N).

**"'Oh, Ash, don't get mad,' Leaf said softly, 'I'm just doing what you are, in my own way...'"**

No one needed to say it as Cilan read, **"'What's that?' Ash asked, still angry."**

**"'Driving them apart...'"**

"How, exactly? Because from what Cilan just read, it did not work," Hilbert said.

**"Ash was silent for a moment, as he stared at the ground.**

**'Still,' he said begrudgingly, 'You shouldn't have hurt her feelings. Her sisters always used to tell her stuff like that, you know. It's not even true.'**

**'I know it isn't, and it won't hurt her much,"**

"Then why did she go off crying? That makes no sense," Brendan said.

**"I'm sure Gary will be more than happy to lick her wounds,' Leaf said sourly,"**

"No comment," Ash said.

**"before laughing at Ash's horrified expression, 'It's just a figure of speech, Ashy! I didn't mean it literally!'"**

"No comment," he said again, now on edge.

**"'What were you looking so smug about then?' he asked, and Leaf brightened up again.**

**'Oh, didn't you realize? You immediately defended Misty saying that you think she's way prettier than me, without even thinking about it,' Leaf said."**

"So what's her point?" he asked.

**"'Well, I – I think it's true!' Ash replied, blushing."**

Ash covered his ears too. He also did not want to hear this.

**"'Exactly,' Leaf said triumphantly, 'But Gary – he couldn't admit that to her. Not in front of me. Even when she was gone, he insulted me, but he couldn't actually bring himself to say it. Because-'**

**'Because he doesn't think it's true,' Ash said, displaying a rare perceptiveness, 'That lying _asshole! _'"**

"Considering this never really gets brought up again, it doesn't matter," Professor Oak said.

**"'Don't worry too much,' Leaf shrugged, 'But trust me. Just give it time... with the both of us around, they won't last long...'"**

"She only made things worse," Kenny pointed out.

**"::::::**

**'It's not fair,' Misty whispered brokenly, a tear rolling down her cheek, 'First my sisters, and now her. It's all I ever hear from people!'**

**'Azu azu!' her Pokémon squeaked,"**

"What am I saying?" Azurill asked in a little voice.

**"attempting to brush away the tears with it's round tail but only managing to bonk it's trainer in the nose."**

Some of the audience laughed.

**"'Thanks, Azumarill, it's fine,' Misty said, patting the furry head, 'I'm just sick of it. Scrawny, runt, ugly... I thought it would stop at least now, after all this...'"**

"You honestly thought having Gary around would stop the insults automatically?" Hilda asked. "You thought throwing yourself at him would make you any less insecure?"

**"'Riiiillll!'"**

"What did I just say?" Azurill asked again, and the others shrugged.

**"'I'm not being vain, but if only – Gary – or Ash – could have _said _something,'"**

"Like they should have," Bianca said.

**"Misty went on sadly, 'Then it would have been fine.'**

**'Azumarill! Azu zu marrrrril! Rilll!' her Pokémon trilled, splashing its tail in the water."**

Azurill looked confused.

**"'Oh, you're sweet,' Misty cooed, stroking Azumarill's fur, 'I don't know what I'd do without you...'"**

"Wait, what did Azumarill do? Or say?" Hilbert asked.

**"She continued patting Azumarill, biting her lip as another tear rolled down her cheek.**

**'Misty,' a male voice said softly, and she heard footsteps behind her.**

**_No, _she thought, distressed, _not now. Go away!"_**

"Is that Ash, or Gary?" Iris wondered.

**"Though a part of her was also happy that he'd come running after her. Just not as much as the part that wished he'd leave her alone.**

**He didn't.**

**Instead, he sat down besides her, the sleeve of his t-shirt brushing her arm."**

"I don't care." Kenny folded his arms.

**"Azumarill, sensing that the two probably wanted privacy, bounced off in the direction of the campsite."**

"She should want her Pokemon's company," N said.

**"Misty made to hastily wipe away her tears, but was stopped by a warm hand, as fingers curled around her wrist. His other hand was on her chin, turning her so she was forced to face him."**

"He won't even let her wipe her tears?" Hilda asked.

**"His blue eyes"**

"Should have known it was Gary," Iris scoffed.

**"were soft, and despite everything, Misty felt her heart flutter."**

"Of course. What more did I expect from her?" Dawn asked, as Cilan got Max to cover his ears.

**_"Damn"_**

"Why is that word in a K rated story?" Brendan asked.

**_"him, _Misty cursed, _Leaf's right, he really is far too good-looking... damn him!"_**

"I didn't know looks were everything," Dawn said.

**"Gary frowned, looking rather upset."**

"Maybe he wouldn't be so upset if he just did what he should have done," Professor Oak pointed out.

**"'You're crying,' he said softly,"**

"Wow, I never noticed that," Max said.

**"reaching up to brush away her tears with his thumb, 'Please don't cry, Misty.'"**

"Does he have to do _everything_ for her?!" May yelled, finally having uncovered her ears.

**"Misty bit her lip, and said nothing. His tone was so pleading, so beseeching, that she knew she couldn't be angry with him. Not when he looked at her like that, with such genuine care and concern in his eyes."**

"She should be angry at him for not standing up for his 'girlfriend'! He shouldn't be able to squirm his way out of trouble just because of his looks!" she continued.

**"'I'm incredibly sorry,' Gary said after another moment, his hand not leaving her cheek, 'And I know I've told you this before, but Misty, I think you're beautiful... I think you're stunning, and breathtaking, and amazing, and – no one's ever made me feel like this before...'"**

"So cliched," Hilda said. "I've never heard that last line before."

**"He was good, Misty admitted. He was so very good, and his words were lightening her heart, and his fingers, which were softly caressing her skin, were sending little shivers down her spine."**

"I don't care!" Max whined.

**"'Don't listen to Leaf,' Gary went on, placing his hands on her shoulders and drawing her into him, 'She's just jealous of you. She isn't used to being around girls who – can rival her in terms of looks.'**

**'Rival, but not beat, huh?' Misty asked, unable to keep it in, unable to keep the bitterness she'd felt ever since Leaf's arrival, locked inside her any longer."**

Iris sighed. "Here comes more unneeded drama."

**"She looked accusingly at Gary, who sighed.**

**'Misty, I didn't say that,' he murmured."**

Cilan said what almost everyone was thinking as he read, **"'You didn't deny it either,' Misty shot back, shrugging his hands up, and standing up, 'Save your breath, Oak. I didn't say anything earlier, but it's been obvious since she came here what you think about her.'"**

"Do the two finally break up?" Brendan asked hopefully.

"No, this was just there to pad out the story," Professor Oak told him.

**"She turned to leave, but Gary stood up as well, grabbing her wrist, turning her to face him.**

**'Which is?' he asked, and Misty glared at him, her eyes watering again.**

**'Don't make me say it,' she snapped at him, her voice breaking, 'It's obvious, what you feel about her, it's-'**

**'The same way you feel about Ash?' Gary finished for her, raising an eyebrow."**

"She never really liked him, despite what the fourth chapter implied, or else she wouldn't be with Gary right now!" Tracey said.

**"There was a long silence after this.**

**Misty said nothing, but looked down at her feet guiltily.**

**'I'm not blind, Misty,' Gary said, 'I've seen whatever it is that's going on between the both of you, that apparently the entire _world _has seen as well. I've seen the way you look at him from time to time. I've seen the way he looks at _you, _his fumbling attempts to flirt with you...'"**

"I never tried to flirt with her!" Ash yelled. He didn't remember ever having done that in this story.

"What is this Gary's definition of 'flirting', I wonder?" Iris asked.

**"'What – are you talking about?' Misty asked.**

**'Misty, ever since we started dating, every single person has gone on and on about how you should be with Ash instead, treating me like some kind of a third-wheel who _stole _you from him,' Gary said, 'Team Rocket, Tracey, even my own grandfather! I don't show it, and I haven't told you because I didn't want you to feel bad or guilty, but it made me feel horrible. It hurt me, Misty, but I just kept quiet about it.'"**

Team Rocket headed to the corner, ashamed of having contributed to this drama in any way.

**"'Wh-why?' Misty asked tremulously, 'Why didn't you – tell me you were feeling like that? I honestly had no clue you were-'**

**'Jealous? Feeling inferior, the entire time, to _Ash Ketchum_ of all people?' Gary asked, smiling ironically, 'Maybe I didn't want it to bother you, maybe I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I thought it would go away given time.'"**

"Why would Gary be jealous of me?" Ash asked. "He had the girl that he wanted, and that I supposedly wanted. People were saying he 'stole' her from me, but he still had her."

**"'You should have said something,' Misty protested, 'I would have done something about it!'"**

"What was she going to do, confront all of us and tell us to stop it?" the professor asked.

**"'Done what?' Gary asked, 'Stopped talking to him? Confronted him? You know you couldn't have, and I would never have asked you to.'**

**'I-'**

**'Misty, I care about you a lot, okay, and I didn't want you worrying or feeling bad. I know Ash means a lot to you – more than I'm comfortable with, actually – but you guys have been friends for years, and I didn't want to ruin your friendship or whatever it is you have with him. I couldn't do that to you, Misty. Even if it bothers me, he's your best friend. I know he always will be,' Gary finished bitterly."**

"Can we get to the Unova plot now?" Hilbert asked. "This is dragging on."

**"'Then – why – how are you okay with it?' Misty finally asked, looking up into his intense gaze.**

**'I trust you, Misty,' Gary said simply, 'And I care about you. A lot. It's worth being jealous every now and then if it means I get to be with you for the rest of the time...'"**

"So he's basically encouraging her to be a-" Dawn began, but May interrupted with a loud "YES!", not wanting her brother to hear the rest of that sentence.

**"' Oh, Gary,' Misty bit her lips, tears leaking from her eyes, 'I'm so sorry!'"**

"Leaf and Gary are the ones who should be sorry," Ash said.

**"She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his hard chest."**

"My ears!" Max and May yelled, covering them.

**"He hugged her back, his hands on her back as he held her to him.**

**'It's okay, Misty,' Gary whispered, 'Just stop crying, please. It makes me feel horrible.'"**

"Get to the plot!" Hilbert demanded.

**"'You're so sweet,' Misty mumbled into his shirt, and he leaned down, kissing her forehead, 'Thank you! Thank you for being so understanding!'"**

"Like no one else could have done the same," Leaf said.

**"'I really like you,' he said, 'And I know I may not know you as well as Ash does right now... but I really hope that someday I will... and that maybe – one day – you'll consider me more than just a boyfriend...'**

**'What do you mean?' Misty asked, pulling away.**

**'Best friend, maybe?' Gary asked, smiling charmingly.**

**'Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?' Misty asked, scrunching her nose, 'The best friend wants to be more than that, and wants to be a boyfriend... like, in general, not specific to anyone at all...'**

**Gary pointedly ignored the last bit, and shrugged."**

"This is pointless, where's the plot?" Hilbert asked.

**"'Yes, well in my case, I'm already your boyfriend. Sadly, the spot of best friend has already been occupied by a certain Ash Ketchum,' he said in an even tone, 'Though I hope that changes some day.'"**

"Why is he bringing me into this?!" Ash demanded.

"He is just so selfish, if he wanted to be her 'best friend' so badly, why did he start dating her to begin with?" Iris asked.

**"'I could say the same about you and Leaf,' Misty pointed out."**

"Gary and Leaf barely even interacted!" Tracey pointed out. "She's jealous over nothing!"

"Agreed," Brock said. "Gary may be jealous for a stupid reason, but Misty is jealous for no reason."

**"'True,' Gary conceded, 'Though I want to make it clear to you right now that I – don't have any feelings for her.'"**

"Yeah, right," Cheren said.

**"'You find her prettier than me,' Misty said, remembering where this entire conversation had stemmed from in the first place."**

Everyone groaned.

**"'Again, I never said that,' Gary cut in quickly, 'And before you say that I didn't deny it either – let me ask you something – who do _you _find better-looking, Misty, me or Ash?'**

**'What?' Misty flushed, 'What kind of question is that?'"**

"Wow, she was getting mad at him for something she would have done too," Brendan said. "I bet if it was Ash insulting Gary the way Leaf did to her, she would have stood there and watched it all go down."

"I am not going to ask what that meant," Hilda said, referring to the last part.

**"'Wrong answer,' Gary told her, frowning.**

**'Um – oops,' Misty offered guiltily, holding out a hand, 'I'm sorry too... truce?'**

**Gary just took her hand in his, and kissed it lightly, causing the redhead to blush.**

**'It's not going to be easy, gorgeous,"**

"I've never heard that one before," Hilda said. "Seriously, is this the basis of their 'relationship'? How they look to each other?"

**"but I really do want to be with you, okay?' Gary said softly, leaning down to rest his forehead against Misty's.**

**'Yeah, me too,' Misty nodded, feeling suddenly shy again at his proximity, her heart fluttering like a Butterfree."**

"Of course it is," repeated Max.

**"'And Misty,' Gary said, 'I really do mean it when I say you're beautiful. So please don't _ever _let yourself think any different. Don't ever feel inferior to me, to Leaf, to your sisters – or to _anyone _at all, okay sweetheart?'**

**Misty blushed profusely at this – Gary certainly did have a way with words, and his endearments, all spoken in that soft, gentle tone of voice, made her _swoon."_**

"When are we gonna get to the plot?!" Barry demanded. "I oughta fine her for dragging this on for as long as she did!"

**"'Thanks,' she said after a moment, 'And you should know that - I – um – think you're hotter than Ash. Really. I'm not just saying it.'"**

"No, he's not!" May exclaimed, getting stares from the others immediately. "Hilda's right, if all there is to their relationship is looks, it's not going to work out!"

They all (minus N and Ash) laughed as Cilan continued on.

**"Gary smirked.**

**'_That, _I already knew,' he said, tilting his head so he could kiss her on the lips."**

"Arceus, no!" Max yelled, covering his ears again. It wasn't the kiss itself that disgusted him; he was bracing himself for anything weird that would happen.

**"::::::"**

"Enough already!" yelled Misty.

**"'What's he even got that I haven't?' Ash grumbled after awhile."**

_I'm wondering the same thing,_ May thought.

**"Gary and Misty still hadn't gotten back from wherever, and he was getting impatient. He would have gone after them, but he didn't think he could stand the sight of them _kissing _again, and it was very likely that they were doing just that.**

**'Quite a lot, actually,' Leaf supplied, in answer to Ash's rhetorical question."**

"You're not helping!" she shouted.

**"'What do you mean?' Ash demanded, looking affronted.**

**'What I mean,' Leaf ploughed on, 'Is that Gary Oak has _quite _a bit that you don't. Like better muscles,"**

"I don't want to hear about his body!" Max yelled, his ears covered yet again.

**"though you wouldn't be too shabby if you worked out,' she added, patting Ash's arm, which he yanked back.**

**'Plus, he's hotter than you,' Leaf went on matter-of-factly, 'All girls think that. He has a better dressing sense, _way _sexier hairstyle, and isn't quite as oblivious as you are!'"**

"We get the point, Gary looks better than me!" Ash exclaimed. "Get to the plot!"

**"'Aaargh!' Ash cried, falling over rather comically.**

**Leaf leaned over him, her hands on her hips.**

**'Oh, get up,' she snapped, 'I'm just telling it to you as it is!"**

"What did she expect him to do, admit that she's 'right'?" Dawn asked.

**"Most of the female population is in love with him, Ashy."**

"We're not," said all of the girls in the room.

**"He's even got a fan club,"**

Everyone looked at Gary. He had a fan club?

**"and a bunch of cheerleaders!'"**

"I thought they went away," Ash said to Gary.

"They did," he confirmed, sighing. "Seriously, why is she bringing up the past all of the time? The rest of us have moved forward, but she's still stuck in the past. It's annoying."

**"'But – why!' Ash moaned, 'He's such a jerk!'"**

"Couldn't agree more," Dawn said. "In this story, at least. Good thing the real Gary is a lot nicer."

**"'Yeah, but he's one of the hottest trainers around,' Leaf shrugged, before smirking, 'Other than _me _of course!'"**

"No, they're not," Brendan said. "She even admitted that she thinks he's a jerk, and she still thinks he's 'hot'."

**"'I remember those cheerleaders,' Ash muttered, 'Stupid sleazy little airheads… they finally ditched him though, didn't they?'**

**'Oh no,' Leaf shook her head, before smiling proudly, '_I _drove them off.'"**

"How, exactly?" Gary asked, and everyone looked at him. If Gary didn't know how, then that meant that either he wasn't there when it happened (which was unlikely, because they were always by his side), or the writer made it all up.

**"'Whaddya mean?'**

**'Well, the reason they stopped travelling with Gary, was because of _me_. Probably couldn't stand being in the presence of someone so much prettier than all of them combined,' Leaf bragged, winking at Ash."**

"That's it? I find it hard to believe that they left just because of _that,_" Misty said.

"The writer could have come up with a better explanation," Brock agreed.

**"'Oh, please,' Ash groaned, standing up, 'You're nowhere as pretty as Misty!'"**

"Gee, thanks. I didn't get that the first couple of times," May said bitterly, before asking, "When are we going to get to the Unova plot?"

"At the rate this is going, never," Brendan said.

**"'Too bad she won't say the same about _you _to Gary, hm?' Leaf asked.**

**Ash fell over again, and Leaf laughed out loud this time.**

**'You're _evil,_' Ash told her, straightening his hat.**

**'You're cute,' Leaf said, poking his cheek,"**

"Her attempts of flirting with him are pathetic," Dawn said.

**"'I wish I liked you. We could totally date!'"**

"He turned down your offer last time! Why would he want to date you now?" May demanded. "Sorry for interupting you, Cilan, but it's just annoying how we're _still_ on this."

**"'No thanks,' Ash told her,"**

May cheered inwardly, though she wasn't particularly excited. HighQueen said there would be "Pokeshipping" moments, and so this was really nothing to celebrate.

**"'Besides, _I _think _you _like Gary.'"**

"No, I don't," Leaf said.

**"'Don't we all,' Leaf shrugged."**

"No!" the rest of the girls answered.

**"'Like in a _romantic _way,' Ash pressed, saying the word 'romantic' as if it were a curse."**

"When you're referring to someone liking Gary, at least how he is in this story, then it is a curse," Dawn pointed out.

**"'Really?' Leaf asked breezily, 'And since when have _you _become the expert on romance?'"**

"I never claimed to be an expert!" Ash yelled, and some of the people around him giggled.

**"'You flirt with him all the time!' Ash said, 'Plus, you're always praising his looks and saying he's _hot_!'"**

Leaf looked displeased. "Is this really what I've become?" she asked, and Gary nodded.

**"'Don't be bitter,' Leaf told him, 'You're a cutie, too! Just not as sexy as him."**

"And this is relevant to the Unova plot because?" Hilbert asked.

**"You're more of the cute, adorable kinds. Girls would want to pinch your cheeks,"**

"I don't," Bianca said.

"And I really don't want to hear about Ash's cheeks," Max said.

**"you're such a cutie!"**

"Oh, yeah, you haven't used that line on him before," May mumbled.

**"Gary's the sexy, hot one they want to kiss and get in bed with so he can-'"**

The next line Cilan read was the exact thing most of the people in the lab said and did (minus the last part):** "'Stop! Just stop!' Ash yelled, covering his ears and blushing."**

Cilan looked at them oddly. "That was weird..." he said, continuing. **"'See,' Leaf continued, smiling, 'Cute! And kinda immature.'"**

"He's not that immature, this story is ruining him," Brendan said.

"If all she really cares about is how she looks, no wonder he doesn't want to date her. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to date someone who was constantly comparing me to Gary," Drew said.

"No, Drew, I agree," May told him.

**"'You still flirt with him!' Ash said, finally uncovering his ears.**

**'Sweetie, I flirt with you too,'"**

"Stop calling me that!" Ash complained.

**"Leaf rolled her eyes, 'That mean I likeyou romantically?'"**

"It makes you a slu - " Iris began, before Professor Oak shushed her.

**"Ash looked horrified."**

"Why would I be horrified just because of that? I don't even like her!" Ash complained.

**"'I flirt with every above-average boy,' Leaf said honestly, not at all looking ashamed,"**

"I told you she was a - " Again, Professor Oak had to shush the dark-skinned girl, who headed to the corner. Leaf looked more and more ashamed.

**"'If it benefits me in some way, that is. It's just how I am, so don't get all preachy. And just because I admit he's good-looking doesn't mean I want to get in his pants."**

"Yes, you do," Jessie said.

**"Or that I want him to get into mine.'"**

"Yes, you do," she repeated.

**"Ash looked confused at the last bit, but didn't comment on it, instead picking up on the first part of her sentence.**

**'How does flirting with _me_ benefit you?' he asked, displaying unusually shrewdness."**

"I'd like to know that too," Dawn said.

**"Leaf giggled, winking at him.**

**'That's for me to know,' she giggled, 'And you never to find out!'"**

"Iris was right on what she was about to say," Brendan said.

**"::::::"**

Most of them groaned. "Not this again..."

**"Gary and Misty emerged from the clearing, looking happily reconciled, much to Ash's displeasure.**

**'I'm going to sleep,' he grunted, when the pair reappeared, 'Good night.'**

**'Already?' Misty asked, surprised, 'It's not even nine o clock yet...'**

**'Yeah, well I want to reach Nacrene City by tomorrow so I can get my new badge,' Ash said sullenly, not in the mood for conversation."**

"At least we can skip all of this," May said.

**"He headed over to the tent, but was stopped by Misty, who yanked him back by the collar."**

"Why is she doing this?" Dawn questioned angrily. "Someone is trying to sleep and she just drags him?!"

**"'What's your problem?' Ash glared at her, massaging his neck."**

The real Ash was wondering the same thing.

**"'If _you _take the tent, where am _I _supposed to sleep?' she demanded, 'I'm not staying out here with the bugs, Ash Ketchum!'"**

"Why didn't she just _tell him_ what the problem was instead of just dragging him?" Dawn asked,

**"'There's space for you, you know,' Ash rolled his eyes, 'Two people can fit.'"**

"She didn't bring her own tent?" Tracey asked. "She went with Ash and Gary, but didn't even think to bring her own tent? Ash shouldn't be expected to do so, especially since he was going to travel alone before Professor Oak asked him to travel with Gary. So why didn't she bring her own tent or sleeping bag? Or better yet, why didn't Gary bring one, since he's so _awesome_ at everything?" He said his last sentence with bitterness.

**"He didn't see what the fuss was; he and Misty had always shared tents when they were kids (and when, on the rare occasion, a tent was actually available, since they usually camped out with sleeping bags.**

**However, that wasn't happening now.**

**'I don't think so, Ashy-boy,' Gary cut in immediately."**

"Why's he getting involved?" Leaf asked.

**"'Yeah, me neither,' Leaf made a face, '_I _don't want to sleep outside either, and besides, it's _my _tent! Why should you two get to cozy up inside while me and Gary are left out? I say _we _get the tent, Gary, _they _can sleep out.'**

**'Hell no, you don't,' Misty snarled, 'Ash, for once in your life, just be a gentleman, and give the tent to the ladies.'"**

"Gary's a lady?" Brendan asked, embarrassing the researcher.

**"'But I only see one lady,' Ash teased, nodding over at Leaf."**

"Why is he trying to start a fight now? He should be trying to get some sleep as soon as possible," Kenny said.

**"'Aaaash,' Misty growled, as Leaf giggled.**

**'Ash, just give it to them, we'll sleep out,' Gary said resignedly, 'It's the only way this will work.'**

**'Ah, fine,' Ash grumbled, settling down on a dry grassy patch near the fire, 'But we're buying another tent once we get to Nacrene City!'**

**'I can't believe you three were travelling without one in the first place,' Leaf said."**

"I can't believe it myself," May said.

**"'Well we were at Pokémon Centers most of the time,' Misty shrugged, 'And somehow we forgot to buy one at Striaton...'**

**'That's only because we were so preoccupied,' Ash said, throwing Leaf a dirty look, 'You see, _someone _stole my gym badge!'**

**'Really? How terrible of them! Poor you,' Leaf said sympathetically, and even Misty cracked a smile at this one."**

"She doesn't mean it," Misty stated the obvious.

**"'Whatever. I'm going to sleep,' Ash muttered, laying out his sleeping bag, as Pikachu snuggled into its own small lightning-bolt patterned one, 'Night Gary, Leaf... G'night, Misty...'"**

"He had a sleeping bag and still tried to argue with her?" Brock asked.

**"::::::"**

"Enough!" Barry yelled.

**"The next morning, Ash, Misty, Gary and Leaf continued their trek through the forest, on their way to Nacrene City. Leaf already had the gym badge, and though Ash had badgered her to tell him about what kind of Pokémon the leader used, she kept quiet.**

**'It's against the rules for me to tell you,' Leaf said sagely."**

"Is there really a rule that says that?" Gary asked. "Also, why doesn't he find out what type he or she uses, so he can get a good idea of what to expect?" (#3)

"She," Hilda corrected.

"Oh, right," Gary said sheepishly.

**"'What rules?' Ash cried, 'And since when do you even follow rules at all, badge-stealer!'"**

"Get over yourself!" Barry yelled, having already tired of hearing about the stolen badges. He didn't know which was worse, that, or...

**"'At least she gave them back, unlike _you, _bike-stealer,' Misty cut in."**

The bike thing _again_, they all groaned. How often would this be brought up?

**"Leaf, who had already heard the 'bike-argument' at least three times, just laughed."**

"I would _not_ be laughing, I would be annoyed by them beating a dead Ponyta so often!" Leaf shouted.

**"'Aw, Misty, I think he just wanted you around,' Leaf told the other girl, 'That's why he never paid you for it... he just liked having you there...'"**

"I didn't even have the money! Besides, her old one was fixed!" Ash yelled. "And who was to say she would have stopped traveling with me, even if I did give it back? She just would have been faster than me, that's all! And also, she liked having me there too! She didn't seem to care about it a few months after we started traveling together!"

**"'Pika pikachu!' Pikachu chirped its agreement from Ash's shoulder."**

"What is Pikachu saying?" he wondered.

**"Both Misty and Ash blushed at this, and Gary shot Leaf a dark glare**

**She was unfazed, and sidled up to him, as Ash and Misty continued to avoid one another's gaze.**

**'They're like shy little kids in love,' Leaf said rapturously."**

"No, we're not!" Misty yelled.

"Misty is not the only girl for me!" Ash shouted.

**"Gary scowled.**

**'Oh, don't feel bad,' Leaf patted his arm, 'You have me... and honestly, I'm far prettier than Misty, right? Aren't I, Gary?'"**

"We don't care," Kenny said.

**"'You talk too much,' Gary told her.**

**'Oh, Gary, I'm wounded,' Leaf pouted, 'That you don't think I'm pretty…'"**

"I don't care what Gary thinks of me!" Leaf shrieked.

**"'I never said that. Stop fishing for compliments,' he snapped at her.**

**'But you give them so generously to other girls,' Leaf pointed out, her voice slightly mocking now, 'Why is it that I've never been graced by one of those infamous Gary Oak pick-up lines?'"**

"Why would you want to?" Dawn asked.

**"The sarcasm in her tone was unmistakable, and Gary fixed her with a glare, though it didn't have much force behind it.**

**'Annoying woman…' he grumbled.**

**'I love you too!' Leaf trilled back, blowing him a kiss."**

Leaf and Gary both covered their ears.

**"This caused Misty to snap her head up, and direct a rather venomous glower in Leaf's direction."**

"Wow, someone's jealous," Iris said.

**"Neither Leaf nor Gary noticed this."**

"How can they not notice?" she asked.

"Probably because they're too busy staring at each other. For no real reason, too," Ash said.

When Cilan saw that some people (including Max) still had their ears covered, he continued. **"'You're lucky I'm back traveling with you, you know,' Leaf went on, raising her voice slightly, 'Otherwise, _you'd _be drowning under that sea of sexual tension that those two-'"**

"Why is _this_ in the story?!" Delia shrieked, turning red and covering Ash's ears. "It's supposed to be for kids!"

**"'Will you shut _up _for a minute!' Gary hissed, as Ash and Misty both froze, 'You're always so damn noisy!'"**

"Why didn't he try and shut her up earlier?" Brendan asked.

**"'Ah, but you love the sound of my voice, right Oaky?' Leaf grinned.**

**'Of course,' Gary said sarcastically, 'Which man doesn't like to hear your dulcet screeching when-'**

**'I don't screech!' Leaf protested, 'And not everyone can have a husky baritone like _you, _mister!'"**

"Ugh! It was bad enough we had to hear what she - and by she, I mean the author - thought about Gary's body, but now we have to hear about his voice too?" Hilda asked, exasperated.

**"'Then they should just keep their mouths _shut_!'"**

"So he's saying that whoever doesn't have a 'masculine' voice such as his should just be quiet?" Delia asked, frowning. "I don't really like the implications of that."

**"'Why don't you shut it _for _me, sexy?'"**

"Both of you shut up! I'm getting a headache!" Max yelled, startling everyone (but especially Gary and Leaf). They all stared at Cilan for a brief second before he continued, "'You – Mew-damnit!' Gary flushed horribly at this, and scowled at her."

**"Wow, look how bothered he gets when Leaf teases him a little," Hilda pointed out.**

"And spoiler alert, Misty doesn't do anything about it, despite the fact that she hates 'sharing' me," Gary said.

**"'Ooh, did I hit a nerve?' Leaf teased, 'Don't get too excited,"**

"Too late for _that,_" Brock said.

**"sweetie, you have a girlfriend… can't let her have you thinking about kissing_me_.'**

**She looked over at Misty, who was fuming, and gave her a mischievous smile.**

**Gary was at a loss of words, and just stared at Leaf for a moment.**

**'_Annoying _woman…' he repeated with emphasis, though he was still blushing."**

"Why doesn't he just ignore her?" Tracey asked.

**"::::::"**

Yet again, most of them groaned.

**"'I can't believe her!' Misty said furiously to Ash, 'She was _flirting _with him!'"**

"And you did nothing to stop it, so don't go complaining to me," Ash said, his mom finally having uncovered his ears.

**"The two were walking a few paces behind Gary and Leaf, and Misty was now sufficiently annoyed to have recovered from Leaf's bike and 'sexual tension' comments."**

"Maybe if you never brought up the bike, then Leaf wouldn't have," Tracey muttered.

**"'Ah, Mist, they were actually arguing-' Ash corrected, turning to the redhead and smiling slightly.**

**'No, they were flirting! They always flirt when they argue! Didn't you see them?'"**

"Maybe Ash is trying to focus on his goal for a change, instead of caring about all of this drama. I mean, we certainly don't care," Pikachu said, applauding him.

**"Oh, you mean like how people say we do?' Ash asked innocently, leaning forward to see her reaction.**

**Misty turned red, her eyes widening and she stared at him, spluttering.**

**'I – you – what – we don't – you-' Misty let out, unintelligibly.**

**Ash just shrugged, and sauntered ahead to where Gary and Leaf were bickering, snatching the map from Leaf's hands.**

**'If you don't mind, I'd actually like to reach the Gym by noon,' Ash said, looking over the map.**

**'Go ahead,' Leaf said, oblivious to Ash's phenomenal map-reading skills."**

"At least in this story, I can re - " Ash began, before realizing that the author loved to bring up the past, and that the last statement was probably sarcasm.

**"Misty, however, wasn't.**

**'No way, Ash Ketchum! You suck at reading maps!' she exclaimed, catching up to them, 'I don't trust your sense of direction at all! The last time you led us, you got us lost in that stupid forest-'"**

"He should know how to read maps by now!" Dawn yelled. "And even if he doesn't, Cil - oh, wait, Cilan isn't in this story! In fact, no one native to Unova is in a story taking place in their hometown!"

The Unova residents all headed towards the corner.

**"'Geez, Misty, maybe I improved!' Ash countered.**

**'Yeah right!'**

**'Come on, I can find my way out of here-'**

**'You couldn't even find yourself in a mirror!'"**

"Here we go again." Tracey and Brock sighed.

**"'You _break _mirrors!'**

**'Shut up, you wannabe Pokémon Master!'**

**This time Gary and Leaf exchanged a glance, Gary looking rather miffed."**

"Why doesn't Gary try and stop the arguing if it bothers him so much?" Tracey asked.

Cilan had nearly everyone cover their ears as he read,** "'Sexual tension' Leaf mouthed at him, looking at the arguing duo significantly."**

"What is wrong with this writer?" Delia asked. "What kind of person is writing this stuff?"

**"Gary said nothing, raking a hand through his hair in frustration."**

"He's the one who chose not to do anything," Brock said.

**"After their talk the previous night, both he and Misty had agreed to be more tolerant of Ash and Leaf respectively – but considering the group dynamics, it seemed to be causing a strain to _their _relationship."**

"Because they did nothing to stop them," Tracey repeated, annoyed.

**"Gary just hoped things would get better with time."**

"Note, they don't," Professor Oak warned everyone.

**"::::::"**

They all remained silent at this. They did _not_ want to go through this again.

**"'See, we're lost!' Misty said a half hour later, hands on her hips, 'I told you not to trust Ash's sense of direction!'"**

"Why does it matter to her? She's doing nothing," Max said.

**"'Hey, I was distracted!' Ash defended.**

**'Distracted? How so?' Misty demanded, hands on her hips, 'What the heck were you doing!'**

**'Arguing,' Ash muttered, before smirking slightly, his brown eyes locking with hers, 'Or, I guess in your words, I was _flirting _with you, Mist.'"**

"When is this going to end?" he asked, putting his head ont he table.

**"There was an awkward silence in the forest, as Ash smiled almost victoriously,"**

"Why is he smiling? He's lost," Brendan said.

"Do I need to explain it?" Hilda asked him, with a creepy smile on her face.

"N-No," he said, backing away.

**" and Misty stared at him in shock for the second time that morning, her face bright red.**

**Then Leaf, spoke, sounding rather proud as she shot Ash a radiant smile.**

**'Oh, Ashy, you're learning!' she gushed."**

"Learning what?" Ash asked. "And stop calling me that name!"

"Ash, it's only a story," his mother reminded him.

"I know, mom, I know..." he told her quietly.

**"'Tch. Pesky girl,' Gary muttered, before the map out of Ash's hand."**

"What does that mean?" Brendan asked, and Max shrugged.

**"'Since none of you are capable of even reading a map right,' he said, gesturing to both Ash and Leaf, 'I'll do the leading. C'mon, Misty.'"**

"Oh, come on! I should be able to read a map too!" Leaf complained.

**"He pulled his girlfriend ahead (mainly to get her away from that damn Ketchum)"**

"Somebody's jealous," Iris repeated.

**"and the rest of the walk through the forest proceeded on a much calmer, quieter level, as Misty and Gary chatted, and Ash and Leaf whispered conspiratorially behind them.**

**::::::"**

"At least something's going right," the Unova Champion said.

**"'Ashy,"**

He cringed as his nickname was said.

**"I'm proud of you for that cute little comment before, but will you man up already?' Leaf muttered to the black-haired Pokémon trainer."**

"Man up? What's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded.

**"'What do you mean?' Ash asked, adjusting Pikachu to a more comfortable spot on his shoulder.**

**'I mean, will you just admit that you love Misty,"**

"I don't! And even if I did 'admit' it, she would just reject me! I can't just expect her to leave her 'boyfriend' just to be with me!" Ash yelled.

"so that you two can hook up, and I can take sexy there for myself!'"

No one needed to say it as Cilan read, **"'You told me you didn't want his pants, or whatever!' Ash said accusingly, 'You-'"**

**Cilan waited for a few seconds before he continued on, ****"'Lied,' Leaf finished for him, 'Yep, I did. I do that quite often, remember?'**

**'So then you – you-' Ash sputtered.**

**'Want him,' Leaf shrugged, blushing slightly, 'Which girl doesn't? Misty does too, apparently.'"**

"Enough already!" Barry yelled. "I want the Unova plot, not this drama!"

**"'Will you stop saying stuff like that!' Ash screeched.**

**'Sorry, sorry, forgot you're so touchy about that,' Leaf said carelessly.**

**'How long have you liked him for?' Ash asked curiously, 'Did you two ever – you know – when you were travelling?'**

**'I don't really know,' Leaf shrugged, looking thoughtful, 'I may have had a crush on him when we travelled before, but we were kids then, so it barely counted. It was probably something like what you and Misty had, only less obvious, I guess. And no, we never dated or anything, if that's what you're asking.'**

**'But you like him now, right?' Ash pressed, 'Like – the way that I – uh – kind of like Misty?'"**

Ash, Misty, Gary, and Leaf covered their ears. This was painful to hear, despite Cilan reading it. They didn't plan on uncovering them until this all was over.

**"'Wow, you admitted it,'"**

"So?" asked Max.

**" Leaf look impressed,"**

"That's a horrible sentence," he said.

**"'Without falling over or fainting. Good job.'**

**'Stop avoiding the question.'**

**'Yeah, I guess,' Leaf said after a moment, 'Though not quite as much, I think. You're in _love _with Misty, Ash. I just think Gary's hot, and kind of like him.'**

**'I – I – don't – I –' Ash blubbered, turning bright red."**

"Enough of this denial! End it already!" snapped Kenny. "We all know he likes her! There's no need to drag this on for almost half the chapter!"

**"'Pikapi pikachu pika pika pikachupi,' Pikachu scolded from Ash's shoulder."**

"How and why exactly is he scolding him? It would help if this was translated," the normally quiet N said. He hadn't spoken for quite a while.

**"'Mine's probably more based on lust too, over actual feelings,' Leaf added frankly, 'Both ways...'"**

"Ash's 'crush' is probably based on lust too, what point are you proving?" Hilbert asked.

**"'I didn't really get what you meant by that and I don't think I want to know,' Ash said.**

**'Nah, maybe it's both,' Leaf shrugged, continuing her own train of thought, 'Who cares, right now?'**

**'So – um – what are we going to do?' Ash asked, 'I don't want to make Misty upset or anything – and she looks happy with him – but he's such a jerk!'"**

"What about him in this story? He's no better," Dawn repeated.

**"'_You _just focus on getting your badge,' Leaf told Ash, 'It'll work out eventually...'"**

"It doesn't," Professor Oak said.

**"::::::**

**By that afternoon, the quartet had reached Nacrene City, a rather eccentric place, with a peculiar cityscape made of refurbished warehouses. After a quick lunch at the Pokémon Center, Ash had hurried everyone off to Nacrene Gym, so he could get his next gym badge.**

**To his surprise, the ornate building that was said to be a gym, was actually a huge library on the inside. Rows and rows of bookshelves lined the wall, and there were also glass display windows with Pokémon fossils and other artifacts. At the very center of the room, roped off and illuminated by bright lighting, was the pride of Nacrene City – an enormous skeleton of a Pokémon.**

**'Looks like a Dragonite fossil,' Gary murmured, as they entered the place."**

"Finally, we get to the Unova plot!" Hilbert yelled excitedly, though Hilda wasn't as excited. Ash, Misty, Leaf and Gary heard this and decided to uncover their ears for the time being.

**"'This isn't the gym, Ash, it's Nacrene Museum,' Misty said, reading off a plaque mounted on the wall."**

"What did Ash say to make her say that?" Hilda wondered. "I didn't hear him say anything. Also, the gym is in the back of the museum."

**"'Don't worry, we're in the right place,' Leaf said, 'Just wait a bit, the gym leader should show up soon...'**

**Indeed, a few minutes later, a rather big-boned, dark-skinned woman with teal hair, clad in an apron showed up, and greeted them."**

Bianca sweat dropped. "Not the most flattering description, but I guess it's not the worst thing she could have said, considering how much she hates our home."

**"'I'm Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader and director of this museum,' she introduced, 'May I help you with something?'**

**'Yeah, I'm here to challenge you for a gym badge!' Ash said immediately.**

**'I see,' Lenora nodded, 'And you are?'**

**'I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!' Ash said enthusiastically, 'So where's the battle arena?'**

**'I don't mind battling you,' Lenora said calmly, 'But I think you should read this first. You're in the most renowned museum of the Unova region, and it's always good to have knowledge about your surroundings.'**

**She knocked on a large, leather-bound book in the bookshelf.**

**Ash looked disgruntled.**

**'I don't really like reading, thanks,' he muttered.**

**'But I would highly recommend it,' Lenora pressed, 'Knowledge about your region always helps planning battle strategy.'**

**'But I –'"**

Everyone stared at an embarrassed Ash. No one was more shocked than his mother.

**"'Ash, just do it,' Leaf snapped impatiently.**

**'Yeah, it's her gym, listen to her!' Misty added.**

**'Ah, fine,' Ash grumbled, reaching out to take the book, 'I'll do anything for a gym match...'**

**Lenora just smiled, and with a tug, Ash pulled the book out of the shelf.**

**He gave a startled cry, when at his action, the entire bookcase rose up, revealing a dingy staircase.**

**'What is that?' Ash asked.**

**'A staircase leading to the lower level, where the battle arena is located,' Lenora told him, 'Congratulations, you passed the test. Now, we can have this battle you so dearly want.'**

**'Test?' Ash asked, puzzled, 'What test?'**

**'Most trainers search for a book on a subject they are most proficient at over the one I suggest,' Lenora said, 'Or they refuse to read at all. You, however, agreed in your eagerness for a gym badge, which shows your dedication and trust. Thus, you've earned the right to battle me.'**

**'Uh – okay?' Ash said.**

**It sounded rather lame to him,"**

"Tell me _again_ why he's _still_ in Unova?" Cheren asked with a slight edge in his voice.

**"really – he'd done _far _worse to earn his gym battles... like with Sabrina and Blaine, for instance."**

"Stop bringing up the past!" Brock, Misty and Ash yelled, stull shuddering at the Sabrina incident.

**"The quartet and Pikachu followed Lenora down the staircase into a corridor that led to a large, brightly lit room. There was a normal-type battleground in the center.**

**'Good luck, Ash,' Misty said, shooting him a dazzling smile."**

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to hear about her smile," Max said.

**"Ash's stomach somersaulted.**

**'Yeah, good luck, cutie!' Leaf said, blowing him a kiss."**

"Not again!" Ash and Leaf yelled together.

**"Both Misty and Gary stiffened at this, but Leaf appeared not to notice.**

**'Whatever, just make this quick,' Gary muttered, following Leaf and Misty to the bench on the sidelines."**

"I don't have a good feeling about what Gary just said," Cheren told everyone.

**"Ash watched them go, and noted that Leaf had conveniently squashed herself between Misty and Gary. Ash suppressed a smile at this – at least he wouldn't have to worry much during _this _battle."**

"That's good, I guess," Gary said.

**"'Well, are you ready?' Lenora asked, 'How does a two-on-two sound to you?'**

**'Great,' Ash grinned, nodding at Pikachu.**

**'Pikachu!'"**

"What is he saying?" Snivy asked.

**"::::::"** Cilan read, before turning to the audience. "So, who wants to stomach down this unflavorful chapter?"

"I'll do it," Brock said, taking Cilan's place. When Cilan was seated, Brock began to read the second part...

* * *

#1: There is no real "TeamPlasmaQueen93" to my knowledge, the person requested I don't give out her real account name, because she didn't want fans of HighQueen, Three's A Crowd, and/or her other stories to attack her.

#2: There's no "Wifi" in the Pokemon world, and even if there is, it's not called that.

#3: If there actually is a rule like that, please clear it up for me. (Note: It can't be from the first season only, or dub only.)


	20. Chapter 20

_Revised Chapters 1-3 of TDoPR (PokeSpe Meets Anime! Chapters 1-3): (8/22/12 - 8/28/12)_

_Revising Chapter 4 of TDoPR (PMA! Chapter 4): (8/28/12 - Present)_

People Helping with this Chapter: AgentGavin, TeamPlasmaQueen93

Three's A Crowd Chapter 6 - Part 2

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Brock asked, and they all nodded.

**"'Watchdog, you're up!' Lenora called, releasing the large meerkat-like Pokémon."**

"Watchdog?" Brendan asked, turning to the Unova people, who all cried, "It's Watchog!"

**"'I choose Oshawott!' Ash cried."**

"This 'battle' is boring. Just a warning," Gary said.

**"'Watchdog, start it off with a thunderbolt!' Lenora commanded.**

**_Yikes, _Ash thought.**

**'Oshawott, use tail whip to propel yourself up into the air and dodge that thunderbolt!' Ash yelled.**

**'Wott!'**

**'Nice strategy,' Lenora commented, as the fork of electricity missed Oshawott by inches."**

"This doesn't seem that bad," Kenny said, but Gary held back a snicker.

**"::::::"**

They let this one slide this time.

**"'Watchdog, use Low Kick!'**

**'Oshawott, Aqua Jet!'**

**Oshawott let out a concentrated stream of water,"**

"That's not Aqua Jet!" Buizel yelled.

**"but before it hit, Watchdog managed to deliver a sweeping kick to the little otter.**

**Oshawott gave a cry as it flew back, and landed hard on the ground. Seconds later, Watchdog was blasted back by the stream."**

"The attack continued while Oshawott was sent flying? If so, why didn't Watchog just dodge it?" asked Brendan.

**"'Oshawott! Are you okay?' Ash asked, as the little otter struggled to regain its footing.**

**Watchdog managed to recover quicker, and Lenora immediately ordered its next move.**

**'Try a Confuse Ray!' she said.**

**A few beams of colored light emerged from Watchdog's mouth, hitting Oshawott head-on."**

"That's not how Watchog does Confuse Ray!" Ash and Hilda yelled. (#1)

**"'Osha – wott?' the Pokémon cried weakly, obviously confused."**

"What am I saying?!" Oshawott asked.

**"It was already low on strength, and Ash didn't want to risk calling another attack lest it harmed itself."**

"I'm low on strength after just one low kick?!" he demanded angrily.

**"'Oshawott, you were great, return,' he said, recalling the otter and reaching for another Pokéball,"**

"Why didn't Lenora order a Mean Look after using Confuse Ray?" Cheren asked. "That's what she did to me."

**"'I choose you, Bulbasaur!'"**

"Why is it Bulbasaur?" Snivy asked, crossing her arms. "He should be training the other Unova Pokemon he caught instead of just casting them aside!"

**"'Bulbasaur!'"**

She hissed. "And what is he saying?!"

**"His trusty companion emerged, looking determined.**

**Watchdog had been weakened by the battle with Oshawott, and Ash was confident that with Bulbasaur's high level,"**

"Again, does she mean skill level?" Max asked.

**"he would be able to take out both Watchdog and whatever Pokémon Lenora decided to call out next."**

"You know what that means," Gary warned.

"It's one-shot time." Cilan sighed.

**"Ash could here Leaf squealing from the sidelines about Bulbasaur's cuteness as he ordered the next attack."**

Leaf's face turned pale.

**"'Bulbasuar, use Sleep Powder!'**

**::::::**

**'Watchdog, return,' Lenora said, recalling her Pokémon, 'That was a good strategy, but I'm afraid it'll take more than a pre-evolutionary starter to take out my next Pokémon.'"**

"What?!" Bianca shouted. "Just Sleep Powder took Watchog out of commission? That makes no sense! Sleep Powder is not an attack move, it shouldn't be taken down that easily!" She knew that Ash would probably OHKO Lenora, but not with a _non-attack_ move.

**"Bulbasaur growled lowly at this, and Ash just patted his Pokémon on the bulb.**

**'Oh, Bulbasaur here is _way _more than just that, trust me,' he said, exchanging a look with his Pokémon.**

**'Alright Herdier, it's your turn now!' Lenora cried, and with a flash of light, a large, scruffy dog appeared."**

"Not really a good description," Cheren said.

**"'Herdier!' the dog yipped excitedly – it was Lilipup's evolved form.**

**'Okay, Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!' Ash called.**

**'Herdier, Protect!'**

**::::::"**

"This is her idea of a battle?" Hilbert asked. "We had to go through all of that drama just for this? She's just trying to get this out of the way so her readers can have _even more_ drama!"

**"'Herdier, Giga Impact!'**

**'Bulbasaur, use you vines"**

"You vines?" Brendan asked.

**"to jump out of its way, and when it's recovering, start gathering sunlight!'**

**::::::**

**'Herdier, Shadow Ball!'**

**'Bulbasaur, Solarbeam!'"**

"You should already know what happens," Gary said, and Hilda grumbled.

**"::::::"**

"We get it!" Hilda shouted.

**"'You've trained that Bulbasaur impressively,' Lenora said, recalling her fainted Pokémon, 'I daresay you deserve this.'"**

"Shouldn't she be asking if he's from Kanto? Kanto Pokemon are a rarity in Unova," Bianca pointed out.

**"She reached into her apron and withdrew something small and shiny.**

**'Here, it's the Basic Badge,' Lenora said, handing it to Ash.**

**'Alriiiight!' Ash yelled, pumping his fist, 'I got my second badge!'**

**'Bulbasaur!'**

**::::::"**

"Why am I left out?" Pikachu asked.

**"'That was kind of boring,' Misty told Ash after the match, as they walked through the library after saying goodbye to Lenora."**

"I would say something about how she shouldn't say that about her friend, but I agree," Bianca stated.

**"'What do you mean?' Ash demanded.**

**'I don't mean it in a bad way, Ash,' Misty said soothingly, 'All I mean is that after you called out Bulbasaur, I knew you'd win... your battles used to be so exciting earlier, back in Kanto and Johto...'"**

"Shouldn't she be proud that he's winning so easily, even though he really shouldn't be?" May asked.

**"'Yeah, well its nice breezing through battles for a change,' Ash shrugged, before looking at Gary, 'You were right about calling my new Pokémon back... though I still had to start off with Oshawott, you know? I have a feeling if I'd used Charizard straight away, the match would have finished in one third of the time it did...'"**

The Unova people were growing more and more angry with each line Ash said.

**"'It'll get harder,' Leaf piped up, 'The first few gym leaders in Unova are a joke"**

Cilan grew pale as he yelled, "Not fair! I-I got beat easily too?!"

**"if you have your old Pokémon,"**

"Not everyone carries their old Pokemon," Hilda pointed out.

**"but after Castelia, it gets tougher, I hear.'**

**'That's good,' Ash said, 'It's a nice feeling, winning, but it isn't as thrilling as it used to be any more.'"**

"Then why didn't he use his Unova Pokemon, and use the old ones as a last resort?" Hilbert asked in a harsh tone.

"Seeing as how this is the last gym battle we ever see in this story, it hardly matters," Gary told him.

**"'I don't see why you didn't just retake Kanto,' Gary said, 'That's what I – might be doing after I finish my research here.'"**

"Why Kanto?" Brendan asked. "Also, I thought he said he didn't want to be a trainer anymore."

**"'You should,' Leaf said vehemently.**

**'I can do that?' Ash asked excitedly, 'I didn't know it was allowed?'**

**'It is allowed, only once every five years though,' Gary replied.**

**'I'll enter it, for sure!' Ash said excitedly, 'How does that sound, Pikachu?'"**

"We never actually see any of what happens in Kanto either, so don't get your hopes up," Gary warned everyone.

**"'Pikachu!' Pikachu agreed."**

"What did Pikachu say?" Misty asked.

**"'One league at a time, Ash,' Misty rolled her eyes.**

**'Thank Mew, you _better _start battling again, Gary,' Leaf said, 'Researching is _such _a waste of your talents...'"**

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gary demanded.

**"'Will you stop with that,' Gary snapped, looking rather affronted.**

**'No offense, sweetie, but most of your Pokémon like Blastoise and Arcanine are made – and trained for battling, and you know it as well as I do,' Leaf said frankly, 'I know you're really good at research, but I still think you should get back into battling now... Indigo League would be a great place to restart.'**

**'You've said that before,' Gary said thoughtfully, fingering his Pokéballs,"**

"Ew," Hilda said, putting her hands over her mouth.

**'But - you're probably right about Blastoise and Arcanine though... I still train them, but it's not the same...'"**

"What does he mean by that, exactly? That they're rusty?" Max asked.

**"Their conversation was interrupted by a huge crashing noise. The quartet whirled around, to see that a large hole had been blasted in the ceiling of the library, as chunks of debris rained down not far from them.**

**'Team Rocket!' Ash yelled over the noise, but Misty shook her head.**

**'I don't see the balloon,' she shouted, 'And we would have heard the stupid motto by now!'"**

Team Rocket winced at that last line.

**"It wasn't Team Rocket – instead, half a dozen grunts wearing what looked like light blue and white armor swarmed in from above, using ropes with grappling hooks to slide into the gym."**

"That sounds like Team Plasma," Cheren said.

**"Lenora ran out, Pokéballs in hand, looking tense.**

**'Hey!' she shouted, as the grunts poured in, 'What do you think you're doing?'**

**The grunts split up, three of them racing towards Lenora, while the other three ran towards the large fossil in the middle of the room.**

**'They're going to try stealing it!' Leaf cried."**

"Why are they after a fossil?" asked Brendan.

"So they could revive it and use it for their plans," N explained.

**"'We can't let them!' Ash yelled, 'We have to stop them.'**

**'Two of us should help Lenora, while the other two get to that fossil,' Gary said, pulling out a Pokéball.**

**'Misty and me will see to the fossil,' Ash began, but Leaf grabbed his wrist.**

**'Wait,' she said, 'I'll go to the fossil and attempt to bust whatever plan they have to steal it. Trust me, I'll be better at that kind of thing than you. You guys help Lenora.'"**

"Misty and Ash would do just fine," Tracey said.

**"'I'll come with you,' Gary said immediately.**

**'I guess you would, what with all your experiences stealing, right?' Ash said, 'Fine, come on Misty!'**

**He grabbed Misty's hand, and the two of them raced towards the grunts surrounding Lenora, while Gary and Leaf ran towards the statue."**

"Why is he dragging me around like a rag doll?" Misty asked.

**"'Oh, thank goodness you're here!' Lenora cried when she sighted Ash and Misty, 'Go, Lillipup!'"**

"Doesn't she have anything better than Lillipup? Or anything else, for that matter?" Max asked. "Why didn't she try and heal her Pokemon after they lost?"

**"The small puppy Pokémon emerged, and the three Team Plasma grunts just sneered.**

**'You really think you can take us down with that thing?' one of them laughed, 'Go, Sandile!'**

**With a flash of light, a tan-colored Pokémon that resembled a crocodile emerged."**

"Again, not really a good description," Cheren repeated.

**"Ash quickly checked it on his Pokédex, and revealed it to be a dual-type, ground and dark, which he told Misty.**

**'Starmie's out then,' she nodded, 'Though half-ground means it's weak to water, which shouldn't be a problem.'"**

"I don't remember Misty's Starmie ever using any Psychic moves, so it doesn't matter," Ash stated. "Besides, Sandile is weak to water, like she said."

**"The other two grunts called out their Pokémon as well.**

**'Go, Purrlion!' a female grunt called, and seconds later, an elegant purple cat with green eyes emerged, its tail twitching in anticipation."**

"That sounds like Purrloin, not 'Purrlion'," Ash said.

**"'Go, Trubbish!' her male companion called, and a large, dark-green lump appeared."**

"That's not a very flattering description of Trubbish," Bianca noted. "Also, that could be anyone."

**"'What is that?' Misty asked, wrinkling her nose at the stench."**

"He just said it was a Trubbish!" Hilbert yelled.

"Maybe she meant, 'what's that smell'?" Brendan offered.

"Then why didn't she just say so?" Hilda asked, defending Hilbert.

**"'Purrlion, dark-type, Trubbish, poison-type,' Ash said quickly, scanning both with the Pokédex before he pocketed it, 'Pikachu, you're up, buddy!'**

**'Pikachu!' Pikachu cried, cheeks sparking.**

**'Right,' Misty nodded, 'Go, Azumarill!'"**

"At least it's not 'Misty calls'," Max said in relief.

**"'Azu azu!' the blue Pokémon bounced happily, eager to battle.**

**Ash looked over at it cautiously.**

**'Misty, are you sure-'"**

"Why is he so worried? Azumarill is going to one shot them anyway," N said.

**"'Ash it isn't a baby anymore!' Misty cried, 'It evolved twice, remember! Azumarill, use Water Pulse on Sandile!'**

**'Pikachu, thundershock on Purrlion and Trubbish!'**

**'Sandile, use Sand Tomb!'**

**'Purrlion, Fury Swipes!'**

**'Trubbish, Toxic Spikes!'**

**'Lilipup, use Take Down!' Lenora called.**

**The next few minutes were quite chaotic, as all six Pokémon charged and attacks,"**

"Attacked," Cheren corrected.

"Hey, I'm just going by the story," Brock said, as he continued,** "****most of the attacks being deflected, colliding, or hitting the wrong target. It was a three-on-three battle, and it was far more complicated than a double battle, which Ash had gotten used to."**

"Wow, she couldn't even actually write out the battle? What lazy writing," Iris scoffed.

**"Azumarill's Water Pulse made contact,"**

"It took a few minutes just for Azumarill to execute a Water Pulse attack, or were they just doing the same attacks over and over?" Brendan asked. "It can't be the former, or the battle wasn't really 'chaotic', and if it was the latter, why didn't any of them do something different?"

**"and Sandile took the full brunt of the powerful water attack. Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Purrlion,"**

"It's Purrloin!" Cheren and Bianca shouted.

**"knocking it out immediately, but missed Trubbish. Lilpup's physical attack was hindered by Trubbish's Toxic Spikes."**

"Of course the one person from Unova is the only one who has trouble with them." Hilda rolled her eyes. "That's not really fair."

"I agree. At least Misty didn't one-shot, though," Hilbert assured her.

"Yeah, though Ash did," she said, throwing a glare his way.

**"'Azumarill, one more Water Pulse on Sandile!' Misty called.**

N thought for a moment before saying, "Okay, so I was wrong after all."

**"'Pikachu, Thundershock on Trubbish!' Ash yelled."**

"Why Thundershock?" Dawn asked.

**"::::::**

**In the meanwhile, Gary and Leaf were attempting to defend the fossil from the Team Plasma grunts, who had also sent out their Pokémon.**

**'They're going to try to distract us while they steal it from above,' Gary exclaimed, pointing towards the ruined ceiling, from which large metal wires were extending towards the fossil.**

**'Leave that to me, you battle them,' Leaf said, releasing a Pokémon, 'Wiggly, puff up, darling, we're flying!'"**

Leaf cringed at the dialogue she was spouting out in this story.

**"'Wigglytuff!'**

**Leaf leaped up, grabbing Wigglytuff's leg,"**

"How can it even lift her up? I still don't get that," Brock commented, before continuing. **"as the inflated Pokémon began floating upward. In the meanwhile, Gary faced the three Team Plasma grunts, releasing his own Pokémon.**

**'Umbreon, Arcanine, go!'**

**'Umbreon!' Umbreon cried, arching its back, ready to pounce.**

**'Arc! Arcanine!' Arcanine barked, its fur standing on end.**

**Gary surveyed the opposing Pokémon – a Paltrat,"**

"Patrat!" Hilda yelled.

**"a Purrlion,"**

"Purrloin!" repeated Cheren.

**"and Krokorok, the evolved form of Sandile."**

"Kro- at least she got it right," Bianca said.

**_"This shouldn't be too difficult, _Gary thought, before nodding at his Pokémon.**

**'Umbreon, Double Team and then Faint Attack! Arcanine, Flamethrower!'**

**Meanwhile, Leaf had floated up towards the cables which Team Plasma was currently using to hoist the enormous fossil up through the roof.**

**'Wiggly, Gyro Ball on that cable!' Leaf commanded, and her Pokémon unleashed the steel-type attack,"**

"It 'unleashed' a Gyro Ball? That doesn't sound right," Drew said. (#2)

"Besides that, some of us don't know what Gyro Ball looks like," Misty added.

**"which was immediately effective in snapping the cables.**

**The fossil began falling back downwards, and Leaf quickly released her next Pokémon, not a moment to late.**

**'Saury, catch that fossil before it hits the ground!' she cried.**

**'Venusaur!' the large Pokémon bellowed from the ground, its vines whipping up to catch the assembled fossil just in time, preventing it from breaking.**

**'You brat!' a furious voice called from above, and Leaf looked up to see another Plasma Grunt, with a Trubbish, peering over the hole in the ceiling, 'Trubbish, use Poison Spikes!'"**

"What's 'Poison Spikes'?" Tracey asked.

"It's 'Toxic Spikes'," Barry corrected.

**"'Ah, no,' Leaf cried, 'Wiggly, dodge it!'**

**But the Pokémon was too fast, and the attack hit its mark. Wigglytuff gave an agonized cry, as it deflated and hurtled down, along with its trainer.**

**'Return!' Leaf cried quickly, jabbing an antidote into her Pokémon seconds before recalling it."**

"I am not even going to say anything," Max said.

**"'Venusaur!' her starter cried out in alarm, placing the fossil on the floor, its vines reaching out to its falling trainer – it didn't need to worry though, because Leaf had already caught one of the severed cables, and was now swinging up towards the ceiling, where the last Plasma Grunt was.**

**She leapt onto the rooftop, releasing another Pokéball.**

**'Go, Granby!' Leaf cried, before looking down at Venusaur, 'You fight with Gary! I'm fine!'"**

"Why is that last Plasma Grunt just standing there?" James asked.

**"'Venusaur,' the Pokémon nodded, and joined the Gary's battle against the Grunts.**

**Gary didn't really need help, since Umbreon and Arcanine were doing a fine job finishing off the Grunts' Pokémon – but barring the rules of fair Pokémon battling, they had released more Pokémon. Gary himself didn't want to risk commanding three of his Pokémon at once, when he could probably end the battle with two, but he was happy to have Leaf's Venusaur along. It had known both Arcanine and Umbreon since they were a Growlithe and an Eevee respectively, and worked along fine with them on its own accord, even listening to his own commands, since they had been close.**

**'Umbreon, Quick Attack! Arcanine, Fire Spin once Umbreon's out of range! Venusaur, Vine Whip them into that Fire Spin!'**

**In the meantime, Ash, Misty and Lenora had finished off the three Plasma Grunts that they had been fighting.**

**'Pikachu, send 'em packing with a Thunderbolt!' Ash commanded."**

"Now he decides to use Thunderbolt," Pikachu said.

**"'Pika – Pikachuuuu!' the yellow mouse cried, and with a flash of electricity, the three Grunts were sent blasting off in a manner not unlike Team Rocket."**

N's eye twitched when he heard that. That was pretty uncharacteristic of Team Plasma - _and_ the new (and improved) Team Rocket.

**"Leaf had finished off her opponent with a Headbutt and Take Down from her Granbull, and after recalling her Pokémon, she'd slid back halfway down one of the precariously swingining cables, and hung there, after recalling Venusaur.**

**Moments later, Arcanine expelled the remaining Plasma Grunts with a well-aimed Fire Blast. Unfortunately, the attack singed the cables as well, and one of them snapped, causing Leaf to fall."**

"That's not what would happen!" Cheren yelled. "The wire she's hanging on to would just melt and turn white hot - if the Fire Blast was that powerful - and burn her hands."

Leaf looked horrified after what Cheren just said.

"Gary should have been more careful," Kenny said.

**_"Damn, _Leaf thought, falling through the air for a second time – she could have released Venusaur and saved herself a hard fall, but her sly mind had a far better idea."**

"What could be a better idea than having Venusaur save you from a fall like that?" Leaf wondered.

**"'Gaaary!' she called, letting go of the broken cable, and he looked up, blue eyes widening slightly."**

"What?!" Misty cried. "She's relying on Gary to help her?! What if he didn't get there in time?"

"In case you've forgotten, Gary is too perfect to make any mistakes," Max scoffed.

**"He ran forward, arms out, and caught her, just as she fell. Unfortunately, the momentum of her fall made her barrel him down as well, and soon both of them were on the polished Museum floor, Leaf right on top of Gary, who was breathing heavily.**

**She was practically straddling him, their legs entangled,"**

"I don't care about the position they're in!" he whined.

**"and her face centimeters from his own. She could feel his hard body beneath hers, his spiky hair tickling her cheek.**

**Gary shifted underneath her, scowling.**

**'Annoying girl,' he muttered, 'You could have gotten out of that on your own...'**

**'Maybe,' Leaf agreed, still not getting up from off of him, 'But maybe I wanted you to save me.'**

**She shot him a charming smile, and he looked away, pushing her shoulders."**

"When is she going to get off of him?" May asked.

**"'Get off me,' Gary muttered, and Leaf did this time, standing up."**

"At least that's over with," she said.

**"Gary looked rather uncomfortable, avoiding her eyes as he stood as well.**

**Leaf smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned up."**

"Enough already! We get it, she likes him!" Kenny yelled.

**"Gary stiffened."**

"I didn't need to know that," Hilda said.

**"'You're my hero now,' she said with mock-sweetness, her lips brushing his ear.**

**Gary froze in his spot, and she pulled away, shaking her head, and released him.**

**'Too bad you're not my boyfriend though, or _that _would have gotten you a kiss,' she said flirtatiously, before turning around and strutting off towards where Ash, Misty and Lenora were."**

"I really don't care," Gary said.

**"Gary Oak stared after her, at a loss of words for the first time in his life, after being flirted with by a girl.**

**::::::**

**'Well, that sure was eventful,' Misty sighed, as the trainers finally left Nacrene Gym.**

**'Those guys are worse than Team Rocket,' Ash grumbled,"**

"How can he say dat when he basically one-shotted his opponents?" Meowth asked.

"Also, we've done worse things than try and steal a fossil," Jessie said.

"Team Plasma might be worse overall," James began. "But I have a feeling they won't show up in this story again."

"They don't," Professor Oak and Gary said at the same time.

**"'Let's hope they don't meet and decide to merge or something...'"**

"We would _never_ merge with them!" Jessie cried.

**"'Oh, that would be horrible,' Misty shuddered, 'Don't even say it...'"**

"I should be more determined!" Misty yelled.

**"'I'm sure those clowns wouldn't stand a chance against all four of us, even if they merged,' Leaf said confidently."**

"We ain't clowns!" Meowth yelped, sharpening his claws. Misty went back a little.

**"They passed a group of police officers, led by Officer Jenny – or at least Ash _thought _she was Officer Jenny. She had a completely different uniform that was beige rather than blue, and her spiky hair was cut very short, even shorter than Ash's own hair."**

Brock was shuddering, so Tracey decided to take over as Max, Misty and Croagunk led the Breeder away.

**"He smirked to himself thinking what Brock's reaction would be if he saw that."**

"Brock should be the last person to care about change when it comes to a girl," May said.

**"In fact, even Brock's precious Nurse Joy's actually looked different in Unova, and Ash couldn't fathom why."**

"And this matters to him because?" she asked.

**"Still, it was probably a good idea Brock hadn't come with him to Unova. He would definitely have been distraught by the lack of his two favorite women."**

"They're still there, just different looking!" Dawn exclaimed. "Brock would not care!"

**"'Are you thinking about what Brock would say?' Misty asked suddenly, noticing Ash looking at the policewoman.**

**He turned and grinned at her.**

**'Yeah, I was just imagining his reaction if he saw – well that,' Ash said, nodding at Officer Jenny's rather horrendous haircut."**

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Hilda yelled.

**"Misty made a face."**

She glared at Ash. She would have glared at Misty too, but she wasn't there.

**"'Well, it's not my taste, but for Brock, women are women... after getting over the initial shock, I don't think he'd mind that much...'"**

"More like, he wouldn't mind at all," Dawn said. "Why are they talking about how he would supposedly react to different looking officers and nurses?"

**"'Yeah,' Ash said, 'I should call him tonight...'"**

"They would really waste his time just to tell him that they look different than what he's used to?" she asked.

**"'You should, I haven't spoken to him in ages either,' Misty agreed.**

**'Are we leaving for Castelia tomorrow?' Leaf asked.**

**'We should, right?' Ash said, 'Not much to do here...'**

**'Oh, good,' Leaf said happily, 'I'd get bored if we stayed here longer, plus I don't really like this city..."**

"And why is that?" Bianca asked, looking at Leaf.

**"Castelia's fun! We can check out the beach and Central Plaza! Oh, and they have this really good ice cream place called Casteliacone...'**

**'Oh, yeah, my sisters and I performed one of our water shows at that big fountain near Central Plaza,' Misty said reminiscently, 'It's a really pretty place... so romantic...'**

**'Ashy, you should take her there,' Leaf suggested."**

"Enough already!" repeated Ash, tired of hearing that dreaded nickname.

"When did Gary become more likable than the three of us?" Leaf asked solemnly.

**"'Huh?' Ash exclaimed, startled, 'But – I'm not – I –'**

**'_I'm _her boyfriend,' Gary said, glaring at Leaf, 'In case you'd forgotten.'**

**'Oops,' Leaf giggled, 'Honest mistake... you go with Misty then, Ashy can take _me!'_**

**'Uh – no thanks?' Ash shook his head, 'I'll just challenge the gym straight away.'**

**'You really do have a one-track mind, don't you?' Leaf observed."**

"You're no better with your obsession over Gary," May stated.

**"'You have no idea...' Misty muttered, as they reached the Pokémon Center."**

"I could say the same for her, too," Hilbert said, agreeing with May.

**"They dropped their Pokéballs off with Nurse Joy, and Ash decided he wanted to call Brock.**

**'I'll come too!' Misty said brightly.**

**'Whose Brock?' Leaf asked, narrowing her eyes, 'That name sounds familiar...'**

**'Pewter City Gym Leader,' Misty replied, 'He traveled with us for years... you must have fought him, if you were ahead of Ash...'**

**'Tall, tan guy with dark brown hair?' Leaf asked, tapping her chin, 'Hits on every freaking girl he sees?'"**

"How would she know that?! She never traveled with us!" yelled a gruff voice from the entrance. It was none other than Brock, with May, Max, and Croagunk behind him.

"Maybe it was too early," Max said.

"I agree, let's go," Misty said, as the three took him away again.

**"'Yeah, that's our Brock,' Misty giggled, 'How'd you know about the last part?'**

**'He hit on Leaf,' Gary said reminiscently, 'When we went to the gym... we were just ten...it was disturbing...'"**

"Ew!" Dawn shrieked. "That's not something Brock would do! He goes for older women!"

"That actually never happened," Leaf admitted. "He acted normal around me."

**"'You were just jealous,' Leaf stuck her tongue out at him."**

"Why would he be jealous?" asked Brendan.

**"'Because I want older men to hit on me?' Gary asked sarcastically, 'Of course...'**

**'No, I mean, you were just jealous that _another _guy was giving me attention,' Leaf said.**

**'Wait, you two started travelling together since back then?' Ash asked.**

**'No, we just landed up at the gym on the same day, so we saw each others battles,' Gary said, 'Didn't take long since both our starters were advantaged...'"**

"I don't need to have been there to know that Brock probably got one-shotted," May said.

"I actually had a bit of trouble," Gary admitted.

"So did I," Leaf added. "Though the sixth gym was the hardest for me." (#3)

**"'I still wonder who the Charmander kid was,' Leaf mused aloud.**

**'Well anyways, Misty and me will see you guys later,' Ash said, dragging Misty away towards the videophones, and leaving a slightly irritated Gary with an absolutely gleeful Leaf."**

"I thought Ash was going with Leaf?" May wondered.

**"'Come on,' Leaf said excitedly, grabbing Gary's arm, 'We haven't actually caught up properly in – well, years!'**

**Gary let her whisk him off to the room without resisting.**

**'You're so damn excitable,' he admonished, though he had a small smile on his face."**

Hilda laughed, knowing what that last line of dialogue really meant. "I agree with Gary."

**"'Aw, so are you, you're just hiding it,' Leaf shot back."**

"You really think I'm hiding a - " Gary was interrupted by Professor Oak, who said, "There are kids here!"

**"::::::"**

At the same time Tracey read the line break, Brock came back with the other three.

**"'Yo, Brocko!'**

**'Hey, Brock... remember me?'**

**The tan boy on the screen rubbed his eyes, squinting through the videophone.**

**'Misty?' he asked after a moment, 'Is that you?'**

**'Who else?' she asked, crossing her arms, 'Don't tell me you've _forgotten _me already...' she added crossly.**

**'No, I couldn't possible forget you, Misty,'"**

"I couldn't possible sit through all of this," Cheren said.

**"Brock said, grinning slyly, 'I just always assumed Ash was just exaggerating...'**

**'About _what _exactly?' Misty asked, narrowing her eyes, as Ash made wild 'NO' gestures behind her back, shaking his head furiously and making an 'X' with his arms.**

**'Oh, just in regards to your appearance and how – well – _beautiful _– you've become,' Brock said, ignoring poor Ash's gesticulations."**

Brock was furious. "I would never say that about her, especially if one of my friends might be embarrassed!"

**"'You – you said that about me?' Misty asked Ash in shock, her heart leaping in her chest."**

"She's with Gary, why would she care?" May asked.

**"Ash had called her 'very pretty' that one time – before the festival – but she would have never imagined him saying anything among the lines of 'beautiful' – not to Brock, at least.**

**'Don't listen to him!' Ash pleaded, growing red, 'He's talking Tauros-shit!'"**

"This story is supposed to be for kids?" Delia asked, before Tracey realized the mistake he made. "Oh, sorry..." When it was quiet, he continued reading.

**"'Among other things,' Brock ploughed on, 'You know, the 'really pretty', 'kinda cute' and 'guess you could call her beautiful' variety...'"**

"I would never say all of those things about her," Ash said.

**"Misty froze, her breath catching in her throat, and Ash just pulled the rim of his hat down, covering his eyes, his cheeks flushed.**

**'Oh, there was also that one, my personal favorite,' Brock went on mercilessly, grinning, 'Before that festival thing you lot went for. He said 'I know Gary finds her hot and all, but not as much as me!''"**

"That sounds so cheesy. Are her looks really all she has going for her?" May asked.

**"Misty's cheeks were now flaming, like her hair, and she risked a glance over at Ash, who was still staring resolutely at the ground.**

**'He's lying,' Ash mumbled, 'Mist, he's just saying that to mess things up. Don't listen to him...'"**

"How is he 'messing things up'?" Dawn asked. "He wants the two together, doesn't he? Besides, Ash already did that himself. Brock may be embarrassing him, but he's not 'messing things up'."

**"'Now why would I do that?' Brock asked, 'Hey, you two _are _dating now, right?'**

**There was a long silence, and Brock realized his mistake.**

**'Uh – oops?' he offered to Ash, before turning to Misty, 'Look, about what I said before, I was making it up just to mess with you, I-'"**

"It's too late to take back what he said," Hilda said. "Misty would know he was telling the truth the first time from how embarrassed Ash was acting."

**"'I – I'm dating Gary,' Misty said shakily.**

**'And I – am not,' Ash added lamely, 'Dating – anyone, I mean.'**

**'Still?' Brock sighed, 'Thought you'd have moved on by now, Misty...'"**

"That's not the type of thing Brock would say, even if she could do better," Bianca said. "He has no reason why she should 'move on', nor any proof that Gary's 'not the right guy for her', because he wasn't there when he was acting like a jerk."

**"'What kind of girl do you take me for?' Misty shrieked at the screen.**

**'Well, once you two finally figure things out, give me a call,' Brock said,"**

"What is there to figure out?" Ash asked. "She's with Gary, end of discussion."

Tracey shuddered as Drew took his place.

The green haired coordinator read, **"'I should be the first to know. On that note, I'm also Best Man at your wedding."**

"They're not even together!" Brock yelled.

**"I don't care what Tracey says about Orange Islands being the 'turning point' or whatever, I've been seeing sparks since Maiden's Peak, so it should totally be me.'"**

"Why did he bring me up?" Tracey asked. "And when did I ever say anything about any turning point in Orange Islands?"

**"'What? You – you must be crazy?' Ash shouted.**

**'Crazy's not even the word!' Misty yelled, 'We're not-'**

**'We're not getting –'**

**'I don't –'**

**'She's just my-'**

**'He's not my-'"**

"Here we go again with this bothersome denial." sighed Cheren.

**"Brock stared amusedly at the stuttering, blushing teens.**

**'Whatever, guys, deny it all you want,' he said, before looking meaningfully at Misty.**

**'What?' Misty asked defensively.**

**'I don't know this Gary all that well, Misty,' Brock said, 'But – just don't do anything you'll regret, okay?'"**

"There's no point in trying to convince her," Tracey said.

**"'I don't know what you're talking about,' Misty hissed, feeling Ash's eyes watching her.**

**'I mean – there are other guys out there,' Brock said, 'Other Magikarp in the sea... just because you've caught one does't mean there isn't a better, higher-leveled one out there... you never know, if you look close enough, you might even find a Gyarados...'**

**'Your Pokémon metaphors are ridiculous,' Misty said disdainfully, before softening, 'But I get the point. Thanks, Brock.'**

**'I'll call you later,' Ash mumbled, seeing that there was no point talking to his older friend in Misty's presence.**

**'Yeah, do that,' Brock nodded, 'Bye, Misty!'**

**'Bye!' Misty waved, smiling, and when she turned around, Ash scowled at the screen."**

"Why is he frowning at me?" Brock wondered.

**"'You'll thank me later,' Brock said quickly, 'Seeya Ash!'**

**And before Ash could say another word, the screen went blank.**

**Ash slowly walked away from the screen, towards Misty, who was waiting for him.**

**'Um – shall we go to the room?' she asked, 'Gary and Leaf are up?'**

**'I – I think I'll go for a walk,' Ash muttered.**

**'I'll come with you,' Misty volunteered, and Ash was surprised.**

**'Don't you wanna – go up – to Gary?' he asked.**

**'He – he's probably busy catching up with Leaf,' Misty said softly,"**

"Someone's jealous," Iris said.

**"'And I – I kinda want to spend time with – my best friend, too...'"**

"Oh, joy," May said. "Is this where the 'Pokeshipping' moments come in?"

Professor Oak nodded in response.

**"'Okay then,' Ash agreed, his heart skipping a beat at her words.**

**It was good to know that he held at least _that _spot in Misty's heart, even if it wasn't the one he wanted most.**

**The two walked outside, in the moonlit garden, and Ash vaguely thought that this was the kind of place Misty would find romantic. He finally spoke up, not liking the awkward silence that fell between them.**

**'So – um – how are things? With – Gary?' Ash asked, gritting his teeth at his rival's name.**

**'Um... they're good, I guess...' Misty mumbled, not meeting his eye."**

"Something's clearly wrong," Cheren noted.

**"'That's nice,' Ash said absently, 'Good...'**

**'I just –' Misty began, but then bit her lip, unsure whether to continue.**

**'You just what?' Ash asked quickly, 'Is something wrong? Did Gary do something?'**

**'It's just – Leaf,' Misty said quietly."**

"Misty is with Gary, she shouldn't need to worry about Leaf," Iris said. "That is, unless Gary is also - "

Tracey quickly continued. **"'What about Leaf?' Ash asked softly, finding it hard to believe that he and Misty were having this conversation.**

**'Well – what do you think of her, Ash?' Misty asked uncertainly, stopping to sit down on a bench.**

**Ash sat down beside her, careful to maintain a few inches between them.**

**'Leaf's pretty okay,' Ash said honestly, not taking his eyes off Misty's green-blue ones, 'She's kinda funny, though kinda annoying too...'**

**'Oh,' was all Misty said.**

**'I mean – she's fun to be around, but I – I prefer you a lot more,' Ash admitted shyly, and both of them blushed at this."**

"Of course he does," Jessie said.

**"'Th-thanks, Ash,' Misty whispered, looking unusually sad for some reason, 'Thanks a lot.'**

**'Misty, what's wrong?' Ash asked gently, 'You can tell me...'**

**'It's just Gary – and Leaf,' Misty said, chewing on her lip again, 'They – I think he really likes her – and I don't know what to do. In front of her – I feel like – I just don't know!'**

**'Well, you shouldn't feel that way,' Ash told her firmly, 'It's not like she's prettier than you or anything, so you really shouldn't.'**

**'Oh, Ash,' Misty looked like she wanted to hug him, and Ash really hoped she would."**

"Wasn't he the one who said hugs were gross?" Dawn asked, embarrassing the 16-year-old boy.

**"He went on, wondering why he was even having this discussion with her in the first place – things weren't supposed to revolve around Gary – or Leaf – they were supposed to be about just him, and Misty. Ash and Misty, without anyone else in the middle."**

"I'm wondering that too," Brendan said.

**"'I think Leaf is like – like Gary's – you,' Ash said after a moment."**

"That made no sense," Tracey said.

**"Misty looked confused.**

**'What do you mean?' she asked.**

**'I mean like,' Ash attempted to say, 'What you are to me – that's what Leaf is to Gary. You're – my Misty – and she's – well, his.'"**

Ash covered his ears, not wanting to hear himself fail at being romantic.

**"It all sounded very lame when he said it out loud, but it made Misty smile, so Ash decided he didn't really care about that.**

**'I'm your Misty, huh?' Misty asked, her lips quirking,"**

Now Misty covered her ears.

**"'What exactly does that mean, Ash?'**

**'You know,' Ash said awkwardly, fiddling with his cap again, 'You're just - my best friend. My favorite – non-Pokémon – person. After my mom,' he added quickly.**

**Misty giggled, but looked at him closely.**

**'What about Brock?' she asked carefully, 'And Dawn? And May?'"**

"She forgot all about me!" Max complained.

"Dawn, May, you two might want to cover your ears or step out," Drew said.

"I'm ready," Dawn said.

"What about Brock?" May asked.

"Brock is safe," Drew said. "The same can't really be said for you two, but if you really want to hear this, then be my guests." He then continued, **"'Well, okay, Brock too,' Ash said, 'But well – I really liked Dawn and May, Misty, they were good pals to have around – but somehow it wasn't the same as being with you.'"**

"How wasn't it the same, exactly?" Dawn asked furiously. "He just can't move on, can he?!"

**"'...oh,' Misty said softly, taking a deep breath, 'And – why was it so different?'**

**'I – I dunno,' Ash shrugged, 'I just – never felt that – close to them, you know."**

"We were close! Shows how much she knows!" Ash shouted.

**"I didn't feel half as bad when they left as I did when – you left. Though I did feel bad, obviously...'"**

"Why are we always being compared to other people? Can't we just be judged on our own merit?" May asked sadly.

"Also, that's just because he was more emotional back then!" Brock yelled. "And what about me?"

"At least he still contacts you," Max began. "He doesn't even contact the three of us."

"This writer really made him a nostalgic jerk," Hilda said angrily.

**"'You cried, when I left, didn't you?' Misty asked, teasing."**

"Brock was crying too," Misty said. "Why does it matter?"

"'Oh, shut up,' Ash groaned, 'That was years ago... '

**'Well, I think it was sweet,' Misty told him, reaching over to squeeze his hand lightly."**

"Again, Brock was crying too," Misty repeated. "Also, the three of us were close friends, of course we'd be sad, having to depart from each other."

"You mean The Tomboyish Mermaid cried too?" Max asked, embarrassing Misty.

**"Ash felt like he was being thundershocked, as her fingers brushed against his, electrifying him. It was an innocent gesture, but it sent a shiver up his body, from the place where she'd touched him, making him feel exhilarated and light-headed."**

"She's only touching him!" May yelled.

**"Misty pulled her hand away after a few seconds, but Ash held on, curling his fingerless-glove clad hand around hers, entwining their fingers.**

**'Ash,' Misty began, but he spoke, probably more recklessly than he should have.**

**'Don't take this the wrong way, Misty,' Ash said in a low voice, gazing at her gorgeous face. The moonlight made gave her features a soft, silvery glow, making her eyes shine like pools of sparkling water."**

"Oh, joy, we get to see him try and violate Misty, with a needless description of her face to top it off. What a bother," Cheren said.

"To add, it's kinda hard not to 'take this the wrong way' when he's doing this against her will," Hilda chimed in.

**"'Wh-what?' Misty stammered, surprised by how non-Ash-like his voice sounded at that moment, without it's usual childish tone – not quite as husky as Gary's, but certainly _different _– and in a good way."**

"I really don't care bout how different either Veronica or Sarah sounded," Meowth said, groaning.

"What are you talking about?" Tracey asked him.

**"'I think – I think I may like you even more than I like Brock,' Ash said slowly, 'I don't know why but you – well – I just do.'"**

"Not fair," Brock said, shocked.

"Hey, at least you're not May, Max, Dawn, or even any of us," Hilda assured him, referring to her Unova friends (and herself too).

**"Misty said nothing, but just stared at him with those wide, beautiful eyes.**

**'And if – if I were Gary,' Ash went on, 'I wouldn't even – bother with Leaf, because – you'd be the most important person – to me.'**

**'Oh, Ash!' Misty cried, and this time, she leaned forward, throwing her arms around his neck.**

**It was the first time, in all these years, that she'd ever hugged him, and Ash savored the feeling. She was warm, and soft, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling like there were Politoeds leaping around in his stomach."**

"Cheren's right, this is a bother," May agreed.

**"They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Misty suddenly drew away, blushing.**

**'Sorry, um – I – I shouldn't have-' she began, but Ash cut her off.**

**'It's okay, Mist,' he said, 'We're – best friends... that's what best friends do, right? Hug – and stuff?'**

**'Best friends,' Misty repeated, and for a second Ash thought he saw a flicker of disappointment cross her face, but she smiled at him radiantly a moment later, and he assumed that he'd just imagined it.**

**'Y-yeah, that's what we are,' Misty nodded, 'Just – best friends.'"**

"Why don't they stick to battling instead of wasting our time with this 'fluff', because quite frankly, I really don't care," Kenny said.

**"'We should go up,' Ash said, though he was unwilling to leave, unwilling to give up this moment with her, this moment _alone _with her, which despite everything, _Gary _would never have."**

"I'm sure Gary wouldn't really care," Iris said. "He's her boyfriend, he'll get to be alone with her much more. If he meant just that particular moment, then it really isn't all that special, considering the circumstances."

**"It was a moment in time, along with many others, which he, Ash, had shared with Misty, and Gary hadn't.**

**'W-we should,' Misty nodded, and duo got up, and slowly walked into the Pokémon Center."**

"Who's Duo?" Brendan asked, and the others shrugged.

**"When they walked towards the door, Ash had an odd sense of déjà vu – except the last time, it had been Leaf with him, and they'd opened the door to that horrible image of Gary and Misty kissing."**

"I thought she just said Duo walked towards the door, when did Ash and Misty get there too?" he questioned.

**"He almost wished, for a second, that the same would happen this time – except it would be Leaf and Gary kissing, and then he'd be free to do whatever he wanted with Misty... not that he wanted to** _do _anything with her, of course!"

"That last drawn out scene says otherwise," Hilbert noted.

**"Just get her out of Gary's clutches."**

"She was out of Gary's 'clutches' at that moment," Bianca said.

**"But then he immediately imagined Misty's crushed reaction, and decided that no, whatever the heck Gary and Leaf were doing inside there, it better _not _be kissing.**

**When they opened the door, Ash heard Misty release a poorly-concealed sigh of relief besides him; obviously, she'd been thinking similar thoughts.**

**Gary and Leaf were sitting, innocently enough, on the bed. Gary was leaning against the headboard, typing something on his laptop,"**

"Not research," Professor Oak told them all, embarrassing his grandson.

**"and Leaf was sprawled out on her stomach, rummaging through some kind of fashion magazine."**

Some of the girls laughed at Leaf.

**"They were talking, but it seemed like casual conversation, nothing much.**

**'Look, I told you its Kris,' Leaf was saying, as she flipped through the magazine, 'Apparently she goes by the name Marina now, at least for publicity... she's some hotshot coordinator now...'**

**'I can't imagine why,' Gary muttered, leaning over to look at the page Leaf was referring to, 'She should have stayed in the capturing and researching business... she'd be a real pro right now...'"**

"Marina was named 'Kris' before?" Dawn asked.

**"'Just like you should've stayed in battling?'"**

"There's a reason I decided to become a researcher!" Gary yelled.

**"'Oh, shut up, Leaf...'**

**'Apparently she's a pro at coordinating too... oh, she caught a Jigglypuff too! Isn't that sweet?'"**

Drew looked angry as he read the following line: **"'Coordinating's a waste of time,' Gary rolled his eyes, as he resumed his typing, 'How's that psychotic little brother of yours doing?'"**

"I bet he's never even tried it! How can he say coordinating's a waste of time?" Dawn snapped, as the furious coordinators (including Drew) all glared at Gary, who shrunk under all of them. Having just Dawn glare at him was scary enough, but when all of them were doing it, it was not good.

"How would you like it if we said researching's a waste of time?" Kenny asked.

"I bet he wouldn't care, considering he barely does it as is!" May yelled.

"If Gary says it's a waste of time, he has to be right," Drew began. "Becuase he's so perfect at everything."

Gary stepped outside as the four of them chased him out of the lab.

"I guess I'll read," Bianca said, taking Drew's place.

**"'Silver is doing _fine, _and he's not psychotic,' Leaf said sternly, 'He's in Hoenn right now... Kris and that Jimmy Gold kid are there too... '"**

"Silver's your brother?" Ash asked, shocked.

"No!" Leaf answered.

**"'Hm...' Gary nodded, before looking up, 'Misty! Ashy-boy – you guys are up!'**

**'Oh, hello,' Leaf said, turning another page, 'That was a pretty looong talk...'**

**'Yeah, well – Misty hadn't caught up with Brock for awhile,' Ash said, shrugging.**

**There was no point in telling Gary or Leaf about whatever had transpired between him and Misty downstairs – whatever that had been."**

"Nothing special happened," Misty said.

**"Misty, in the meanwhile, was feeling rather guilty, her stomach turning uncomfortably. After all of Leaf's flirting, she'd been sure that she'd open the door to something terrible; and yet, Leaf and Gary had just been talking, quite casually at that. Misty wondered if she'd just jumped to conclusions about the pair... maybe they were only _really _close friends... maybe Leaf only flirted with Gary incessantly because that's how she was by nature – a flirt. She flirted with Ash too (and it annoyed Misty to no end).**

**_What if he is really loyal, _Misty thought, overcome by a surge of affection towards Gary, who was now smiling at her warmly, no hint of distrust in his eyes.**

**_But Ash, _Misty thought, agonized, _he – the things he said..._**

**Misty felt horrible, terrible – absolutely rotten.**

**_I don't deserve any of this, _she thought sorrowfully, _why couldn't Ash have just – made up his mind a few years ago? Or even – a few weeks ago? Why does he have to start behaving like this now!"_**

"You should have known he liked you, considering what a terrible job he did at hiding it," Iris said.

**"Still, Ash hadn't admitted to liking her romantically. He had stated 'best friends' and left it at that.**

**_Gary doesn't deserve this, _Misty thought, taking a seat on the bed next to Gary, while Ash flopped onto his back at the unoccupied bottom of the bed.**

**'Hey,' Gary grinned at her, and Misty smiled, leaning over to kiss him."**

"Get a room!" Barry yelled.

**"Before she could, however, Leaf had already interrupted them.**

**'I'd tell you to get a room, but we're already in one,' the brunette said disdainfully, and Misty pulled away, rolling her eyes.**

**Gary's hand found hers, and his eyes were twinkling.**

**'Later,' he mouthed, smiling, and Misty blushed at the promise of his words.**

**Being alone with Gary Oak would be utterly thrilling, as always."**

"I don't care how much she loves being alone with Gary," Hilda said.

**"The rest of the night passed surprisingly well for the teens. They'd changed into their pajamas and had occupied the bed once again. Ash was huddled next to Gary, who was updating his Pokémon records, asking dozens of questions regarding Pokémon stats and data. Leaf lent Misty another one of her magazines, and the two girls flipped through them, chatting every once in awhile.**

**'Oh, look, your sisters are here,' Leaf said, and Misty made a face.**

**'Fashion magazine? They usually are,' she said condescendingly, and Leaf smirked.**

**'I take it their good looks don't quite correspond to their battling abilities? Or brains?' she asked, before adding, 'No offense.'"**

"That's not a nice thing to say about her sisters, truth or not," Brendan said.

**"'None taken,' Misty said, 'But yeah, they're kinda – airheads. Though I do love them.'**

**'Course you do... family is family...' Leaf agreed, 'Oh, look, the Annual Nurse Joy beauty pageant...'**

**'I'm sure Brock would love that,' Misty snorted, 'He was always their biggest fan...'"**

"Why do I have to be mentioned?" Brock asked.

**"'Really?' Leaf asked curiously, 'How could he even tell the difference? I mean, other than the colors on their hats...'"**

"How could she not?" he asked.

**"'I don't know, but he said he could,' Misty said, 'He had a thing for Officer Jenny too... every single one of them...'**

**'Oh, wow,' Leaf said, before scoffing, 'Men.'"**

"We're not all like that!" Ash yelled.

**"'Yeah,' Misty agreed, 'Really don't see a point of a beauty pageant if they all look the same... and do the same job...'"**

"They don't all look the same!" Brock ranted, before he was dragged away.

**"'Well, apparently the Celadon City Joy won,' Leaf read out, 'With Viridian as a close runner-up...'**

**In the meantime, Gary was explaining something about cross-type breeding to Ash, who looked unusually interested."**

"What's cross-type breeding, exactly?" Hilbert asked, and the others shrugged.

**"Misty couldn't help but glancing over at them every now and then."**

"That didn't make sense," Cheren pointed out.

**"Ash looked utterly adorable,"**

Ash covered his ears, not wanting to hear any of this.

**"like a fascinated child, asking questions every now and then as he peered at the computer screen, face lighting up when Gary showed him something interesting. Misty knew that deep within, Ash had always harbored admiration towards Gary,"**

"He was a jerk back then," Hilda said. "How could he admire someone like him?"

No one was there to say that he wasn't as bad back then (Ash was, but he couldn't really hear anything), so Bianca continued, **"and it was almost touching seeing them like this. They had been such close friends before all of the rivalry, and this kind of thing was good for them both.**

**Gary in the meantime was explaining Pokémon facts to Ash, from his vast repertoire of knowledge, sounding rather like a teacher or professor.**

**_Sexiest professor ever, _Misty thought dreamily, watching the boy run his hand through his spiky cinnamon locks."**

"Why is she even here if all she's gonna do is drone on about his looks?" Tracey asked.

**"He seemed to notice her staring at him, and a second later, his eyes met hers, and he winked, sending her stomach fluttering."**

"Here we go again," Cheren repeated.

**_"He is just way too hot... _Misty thought, inwardly drooling,"**

"Is that all she cares about?" Hilda asked, roling her eyes.

**"as she imagined the last kiss she'd shared with that sexy, sexy boy, and his wonderfully talented mouth..."**

"Is this a story, or just a fantasy about my son's rival?" Delia wondered. "Because no one else should have to hear this kind of stuff."

**"It had been just the previous night, after the whole fiasco with Leaf... he'd been so apologetic then, and had kissed her slowly and tenderly, one hand playing with her hair and the other running down her lower back...**

**'They make quite a pretty picture, don't they?' Leaf asked suddenly, jolting Misty out of her thoughts.**

**'H-huh?' Misty asked, unaware that she'd been caught staring.**

**'Those two,' Leaf murmured, 'It's nice seeing them like this...'**

**'Yeah,' Misty said after a moment, 'Ash always – looked up to Gary in a certain way, you know? He practically followed him into Johto, and then even Sinnoh...'"**

"I didn't really 'follow' him, we both just happened to be there!" Ash shouted.

**"'Mm,' Leaf nodded, 'I didn't know about Ash, but Gary had mentioned a childhood friend and rival a couple times... he seemed like one of the few people he actually respected...'**

**'Really?' Misty raised an eyebrow, 'He didn't act that way around Ash. He was always putting him down, at first at least...'**

**'Yeah, well that's just how he is,' Leaf shrugged, 'It's more of a – defense mechanism, all his bragging. He's confident, and somewhat arrogant – but he's not always as sure as he seems, especially when it comes to Pokémon battling...'"**

"And Leaf knew this because?" Hilbert asked.

**"'What do you mean?' Misty asked, intrigued, 'He's an amazing battler – and he always seems to know what he's doing...'**

**'Oh, not that way,' Leaf said softly, 'He's a genius at training Pokémon alright. It's just with his family name, everyone expected him to go into researching. When he first announced he wanted to be a trainer, it came as a bit of a shock. Everyone supported him of course, including his grandfather... but really, I think Professor Oak's always preferred him researching instead of battling... and Gary's never wanted anything more than to make his grandfather proud...'"**

"She knows this because?" Hilbert repeated.

**"'I – never knew that about him,' Misty admitted, surprised."**

"Probably because it's not true," Professor Oak said. "It is true that he wanted to make me proud, but he didn't feel bogged down by his family name, and he shouldn't, either."

**"'You'll find there's a lot you don't know about him, honey,' Leaf said cheekily, though Misty chose to ignore that comment.**

**'Is that why he gave up battling after the Silver Conference?'"**

"He never 'gave up', he just decided to try something new," he told everyone.

**"'You're right, that's it,' Leaf nodded, 'Whatever other reason he gave was probably just a stupid excuse. I remember I had a huge argument with him afterwards... I never thought he should have given up training... in fact, now that he's made a name for himself as a researcher, I think he should get back to it again... it was always his true passion, no matter what he may say now about researching... I've been trying to convince him to retake Kanto...'**

**'Oh,' Misty said, digesting this new information."**

"How does she know all of this?" Barry asked.

**"She'd always thought of Gary as a rich, spoilt, famous kid – she'd never even thought about the expectations that would have come along with his parentage and title of 'Oak'.**

**'What are you ladies whispering about?' Gary asked, shutting his laptop.**

**'Oh, girly stuff, you know, clothes and the like,' Leaf replied airily.**

**'You're discussing _clothes _with _Misty_,' Ash snorted, 'Please...'"**

"That's not nice," Leaf said.

**"'Shut it, you,' Misty glared at the boy, throwing a pillow in his general direction.**

**Ash deftly caught it, and was about to retaliate, but Misty shook her head.**

**'Not now, Ash, I'm too tired for that,' she said."**

No one needed to say it as Bianca read, **"'You started it!'"**

"She really did," Brendan said.

**"Ash pouted, and Misty rolled her eyes.**

**'What are you, three?' Gary asked, and Leaf stood up."**

"Ash just made a little comment, that's all," Brendan began. "Rude, yes, but she took it too seriously."

**"'I'm going to bed,' she announced, 'Good night, guys.'**

**'I'll come too,' Misty said, getting up, 'Finally, we get a proper bed!'**

**'Hey, you had the tent, stop whining,' Ash said, sticking his tongue out at her."**

"Mature," Iris scoffed.

**"'Whatever,' Misty said, reaching over to flick his nose."**

They all groaned. When would this end?

**"'Ouch!' Ash yelped.**

**'Goodnight, Ash, Gary... night Pikachu,' Misty leaned over, giving the electric mouse an affectionate pat on the head.**

**'Pika!' Pikachu cried, jumping up to hug her, before he settled down next to Ash."**

Pikachu fell over as the other Pokemon looked at him.

**"'What, no goodnight hug for me?' Gary asked, smirking."**

"Why would he want one from me, anyway?" Pikachu asked, sitting up.

**"'No, nothing for you,' Leaf said snidely before Misty could reply, 'Don't be too heartbroken, Oak.'**

**Gary rolled his eyes, as Leaf grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her towards the adjoining bedroom that was connected to the boys' room.**

**'Hey, Gary,' Ash said, after the girls had gone, shutting their door.**

**'Yeah, Ash?' Gary asked.**

**'You like Leaf, don't you? In a – more-than-a-friend way?'"**

"Wouldn't surprise me," Tracey said. "Watch him say he already has Misty, or something like that."

**"Gary stared at him for a moment.**

**'What gave you that idea?' he asked.**

**'Nothing, just,' Ash shrugged, 'Seems like it at times...'**

**'No Ash,' Gary said clearly, 'I like _Misty_.'"**

"Well, I was close," the Watcher stated.

**"''Kay, just checking,' Ash nodded, 'That's a good thing too, because if you _did _like Leaf, it would be totally unfair on Misty.'**

**'I know that,' Gary said, his face hardening, 'And I _don't, _so don't worry yourself.'**

**'Okay... so given that you don't like Leaf,' Ash went on, 'Um – hypothetically – if someone else – like say – uh – me – were to ask her out – hypothetically... would you – mind? Hypothetically?'**

**'What?' Gary snarled, grabbing Ash's color,"**

"His what?" Brendan asked.

**"blue eyes flashing dangerously."**

"Still not making sense here," he said.

"Why is he doing this? He doesn't like Leaf, what is he getting all angry at me for?" Ash demanded to know.

**"'It was hypothetical, Mew-damnit!' Ash screeched, 'Let go of me!'**

**'You – you don't like Leaf that way,' Gary said slowly, his voice almost menacing, 'So you wouldn't ask her out. Don't give me all that hypothetical rubbish.'"**

"Did he not just say it was hypothetical?" Leaf asked.

**"'I was only joking!' Ash choked, shoving Gary off, 'Geez, you possessive moron!'"**

"I would say something, but it's the truth," Hilbert said.

**"Gary seemed to relax at this, but then frowned again.**

**'Don't screw around, Ash,' he muttered, 'Leaf – she's – really important to me...'"**

"He has Misty!" Hilbert yelled. "That selfish little - "

**"'Really?' Ash asked lightly, 'How important? Like, Misty-important, or more?'**

**'She's my best friend,' Gary said through clenched teeth, 'Like – Misty is yours.'**

**'Glad we got that sorted,' Ash grinned, 'I mean – glad you know who Misty's best friend _really _is...'**

**'Best friend isn't the same as boyfriend, Ash,' Gary said in a threatening tone.**

**'I know, I know,' Ash said, feigning nonchalance, 'It isn't. Yet.'**

**'What do you mean?' Gary growled.**

**'When I said that I – hypothetically – wanted to ask Leaf out – your reaction was, well – pretty intense for... 'just-a-friend'...' Ash said, surprisingly shrewdly."**

"Note that the author said she wouldn't pair him up with Leaf, so all of this doesn't matter," Professor Oak reminded them.

**"'She's been through a lot, Leaf has, even if she doesn't show it,' Gary said, '_You _wouldn't know, but I do. I wouldn't want an idiot like you hurting her.'"**

"I'm not an idiot!" Ash yelled. "How would I hurt her?"

**"'Ah, you don't have to worry about me hurting her,' Ash said, 'It's _yourself _that you should be concerned about.'**

**'What do you mean?' Gary asked, furrowing his eyebrows, 'I've never hurt her...'**

**'Not intentionally, no,' Ash said, recalling his earlier conversations with Leaf.**

**'What the hell are you on about, Ketchum?' Gary growled, frustratedly, 'What would you know anyway?'"**

"Why is getting so possessive over Leaf, does he like her or does he like Misty?!" Barry complained.

**"'Ah, nothing, nothing,' Ash shrugged, 'You're right, it's probably just the sleepiness talking... I say crap when I'm sleepy...'**

**'You always do,' Gary said vehemently, before regaining control over his cool facade, 'I'm going to bed. Good night.'**

**'Night, Gary,' Ash called, reaching up to switch off the lights, 'And for the record, you don't have to be worried about Leaf... it's _Misty _that I'm interested in...'**

**He heard Gary shift in his bed angrily, but the boy seemed at a loss of what to say."**

"He can't have both of them! He can only have one!" Hilbert shouted. "Hey, Professor Oak, does he ever have to suffer any consequences for anything else he may do in the future?"

"No," Professor Oak replied.

"So he just gets away with anything?" Hilda asked.

Professor Oak nodded, and Hilda thought, _I hope they get him good._

**"Ash smirked in the dark, feeling that for once, maybe he'd one-upped his rival in something, though he wasn't sure what.**

**He sure as hell wasn't giving up on Misty yet. And if Gary considered him as much competition as Misty did Leaf... well that only made things better."**

"He never really wins, so this 'victory' is meaningless," Professor Oak said.

"That's the end of the story. Who wants to read the author's note and the next chapter?" Bianca asked, and Cheren offered to take her place.

**"::::::**

**_Author's Note – Ah, I have several things to say, so be prepared for a long one =P If not, just ignore this and go straight to the review button! =)_**

**_Firstly, I think most of you got the rather obvious reference to the chapter title and their manga names... I also alluded to some of the Pokémon Special characters for kicks, namely Gold, Silver, and Crystal (Kris), though for Gold and Kris, I added their anime names as well (Jimmy and Marina) along with that thing about Marina coordinating. Basically, in the mange she was a capturer of Pokémon, and in the anime she was more coordinator-ish. If you don't follow the mange"_**

"What's a 'mange'?" asked Brock, having come back with Misty, Max, and Croagunk.

_"and didn't get that, don't worry, it's not too relevant, I just slipped it in for all the manga fans."_

"Nothing in this story is ever relevant," Max said.

**_"Secondly, to those of you who have asked and requested, yes, the third major shipping will be oldrivalshipping (BluexGreen, or in this case their anime counterparts, Gary and Leaf) I hope that doesn't bother anyone._**

**_Thirdly, I repeat – I WILL BE DOING TWO ENDINGS, POKE AND EGO. I've gotten all these flames and PMs from some people about that."_**

"I'm not surprised you're getting 'flames'," Misty said.

**_" Please guys, I promised both, I will do both. Till then, there will be BOTH shippings, and I'm really sorry if I bothered you, but I stated from the start that this would be a love triangle. Though with Leaf it's kinda a 'love-square' too... there will, however, be a happy poke ending,"_**

"That sounds okay, I guess," Hilda said.

**_"AND a happy ego ending,"_**

"Take note of that," Professor Oak warned them.

**_" so chill, and please, please don't feel offended or bad. I really don't want to hurt anyone's sentiments, I'm just writing this for fun and to please as many readers as possible... getting flames like that makes me feel kinda bad as a writer... I'm sorry, I don't mean to whine or mope, but I'm just stating it as it is."_**

"This really dragged on," Hilbert said.

**_"Lastly – I hope I've got all the Unova Pokémon and gyms and all accurate. I don't follow the BW anime ( I stopped watching anime after Misty left) so I have no idea about most of the characters. I'm not particularly fond of any of the new Pokémon either to be honest (I adore Kanto and Johto!)"_**

"That's not what she said in that last story." Hilda crossed her arms.

**_" and I don't feel like I can connect with them since I don't know them!"_**

"Then get to know them!" Scraggy snapped.

**_"I'd prefer writing about Kanto League with familiar Pokémon and gym leaders, but since they're in Unova, I'm doing my best."_**

"Then write a freakin Kanto story!" Bianca yelled.

**_" I'm sorry for any inaccuracies or un-canon-ness when it comes to Unova characters though. My source is Bulbapedia... I had to research for info about the city and gym and leader and Pokémon and whatnot... though I derived the whole thing about Lenora's lame little 'book test' from the anime... and the Team Plasma stealing thing apparently happens in the Black and White games..._**

**_Next chapter should be up soon! It's called 'Kisses' =) I'm itching to write it!"_**

"Generic title," Max said.

**_"Please review, and thank you all for your kind words so far! Love you guys!_**

**_(Hm, wonder who my hundredth reviewer will be?)_**

**_Oh and (insert shameless self-promotion here) check out my new fic Pokébook if you want, mainly for __Pokéshippers."_**

"We're not reading that," Professor Oak said. (#4)

Suddenly, Gary came back, but he looked different. His once spiky hair was combed down and held in place by a blue barette. He also had blush makeup, red lipstick, and dark blue eyeshadow. Everyone laughed at him as he was dragged by May, Drew, Kenny, and Dawn.

"They got him good!" Hilda said between fits of laughter. "I knew they wouldn't disappoint me!"

"I can't believe you let them do that to you, Gar - no, Garyn!" Ash laughed, as the Unova brunette girl turned to him. "Don't think you're off the hook," she said loud enough for him to hear. Ash suddenly stopped laughing, and so did Misty and Leaf. The others stopped eventually.

_**"ALSO: Egoshippers, and Gary Fans, go to google and type in 'I'm Gary Oak'. Click on the first youtube video that comes, and watch it till the end. I guarantee you will like it, and egoshippers in particular will love the very last part. I'm obsessed with the video. TRUST ME, THIS IS WORTH WATCHING."**_

"We're not watching that either," Meowth said.

**_"Anyways, that's all for now! (I'm sure those of you who have had the patience to read through this are now sighing with relief)_**

**_xx_**

**_HighQueen"_**

"What happened while we were gone?" Drew asked, and Cheren gave them the recap.

"Gary's a jerk all of a sudden," May said.

"He always was," Kenny said, as Cheren got to the seventh chapter.

* * *

#1: I could have just put "That's not Confuse Ray!", but Pokemon use that move differently (at least in the anime), so there's bound to be at least one who does it the way HighQueen described it (although I doubt it).

#2: That description made it sound like a special attack, when it is not.

#3: The anime (though this may be dub only) stated that many trainers (other than Ash and Gary) couldn't get past the sixth gym.

#4: I can't do a dramatic reading of that because it's not allowed on the site, and I don't want my story taken down. So, they're not reading that.


	21. Chapter 21

People helping with this chapter: Kairi's Embrace of Destiny, AgentGavin

Three's A Crowd Chapter 7 - Part 1

* * *

**_"Disclaimer: I don't own anything"_**

"Thanks for beating it into our skulls," Iris said.

**_"Author's Note: ...I'M SORRY! I really am. It's been horrendously long since the last update, and I promise, I have very legitimate reasons, I do. But I don't think you'd want to waste time reading a long Author's Note as I explain, so instead, on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review :)_**

**_This chapter is a bit higher-rated and faster-paced in terms of action, language and some - sexuality ;)"_**

Delia gasped as she led Max and Dawn out of the lab. They would not want to hear any of this. Some of the older audience members looked worried.

**_"no lemon though, promise."_**

"What's a lemon got to do with this?" Brendan asked.

**_"Just some amount of naughtiness ;)"_**

"This won't be good," Hilda said.

**_"EGOSHIPPERS don't read this chapter. I will be uploading an Egoshippy version of this same chapter within the next 1-2 days. You'd probably be happier reading that. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait an extra couple days, but I promise, it will have the nice Egoshippy ending you're waiting for! Sorry! :(_**

_**Pokeshippers, enjoy ;) Don't forget to review please, tell me what you think!**_

_**Edit: Fanfiction ate up a paragraph in the middle of the battle scene. No clue why. But I reuploaded the chapter, so it's here now! Sorry about that! (It's the part after Gary calls out Nidoking)"**_

"What is she talking about?" Barry asked. "And shouldn't Gary be doing research instead of battling? It's okay for him to battle every once in a while, but knowing HighQueen, he did it for a stupid reason."

**"::::::**

**The route to Castelia City was a long one, made longer by the inevitable shortcuts-gone-wrong and endless misadventures that seemed to befall the traveling quartet.**

**Just that morning, poor Pikachu had been rudely awoken by a sting from a particularly venomous Venipede that had been crawling around their campsite. Though the last of Gary's antidotes, administered by a frantic, cursing Ash, cured the ailing Pokémon, the group then discovered they'd run out of supplies.**

**Being in the middle of a forest, filled with a variety of potentially poisonous Pokémon, this wasn't a smart idea, and so Misty and Gary had gone hunting for Pecha Berries and other berries, to stock them up, before proceeding further."**

"Why are they so concerned when Ash could just one-shot them?" Hilda asked, suppressing her anger.

**"They were taking an annoyingly long time, and it bothered Ash, as he tormented himself over they possibly could be doing during this so-called 'Berry-Finding' or whatever.**

**Restless, bored and anxious, he challenged Leaf to a Pokémon battle.**

**'I'm not sure,' Leaf said, crossing her legs as she leaned against the large rock where she was perched, 'Pikachu doesn't seem too kicked about it.'"**

"That's why he has other Pokemon," Max stated. "Didn't he also bring back his old ones?"

**"Indeed, Pikachu, who was still recovering from the effects of the poisoning, looked rather weary, and more eager to sleep than battle.**

**'Ah, come on, just do it!' Ash whined, 'Don't tell me you're scared of battling me.'**

**'Don't be ridiculous,' Leaf scoffed, rolling her eyes as she casually plucked a Pokéball off her belt.**

**She bought it to her lips, kissed it once, and then tossed it into the air."**

"I don't kiss my Poke Balls," Leaf pointed out.

**"'Go, Granby,' Leaf called lazily, and with a flash of light, her snarling Granbull appeared.**

**'Pika-chu...' Pikachu sighed, squaring its little shoulders against this new opponent."**

"Again, he has other Pokemon, why is he forcing Pikachu to battle?" Max asked. "Also, can't it wait until later? Pikachu is trying to sleep."

**"Ash, however, was staring incredulously at Leaf."**

"He's watching her kiss balls?" Hilda asked. "What other weird 'likes' does he have?"

**"'You kiss your Pokéballs?' he asked curiously, wondering why he hadn't noticed the particular action before, 'Misty does that too!'"**

"I don't do it that often! Also, why does it matter to him?" Misty asked.

"Because he gets a thrill from it, that answer your question?" Hilda answered.

**"Leaf looked at him, amused."**

"Uh-oh, she caught him watching her kiss balls. Wonder if she'll ask him to join in, or maybe offer to kiss his, too." Bianca laughed.

"I hope not! I don't want her lips on my possessions!" Ash cried, and some of them giggled.

**"'So does Gary,' Ash added as an afterthought, scowling, 'Stupid similarities…'"**

Gary frowned. "So?"

**"'Gary only kisses Umbreon's Pokéball,' Leaf informed him, 'Because she's his favorite.'**

**'And probably because she's a _girl_,' Ash said disgustedly, 'He calls her sweetheart!'"**

"This is going nowhere good, is it?" Brendan asked, and Gary shook his head.

**"'I know. I think it's rather sweet,' Leaf said dreamily."**

"You mean like everything else he does?" Hilbert asked sarcastically. The next line shocked everybody: **"'It's – _gay_,' Ash said,"**

Delia was the most shocked of all. She couldn't imagine her son using such language on Gary, or at all.

**"'I mean, Misty kisses her Pokéballs, but she's a girl, so it's fine-'"**

"It's still weird," Jessie said.

**"'You mean she's _Misty_ so it's fine,' Leaf corrected, smirking, 'Surprised you aren't jealous of those Pokéballs yet, Ashy?'"**

"That comment was so uncalled for! He had no problem with Leaf doing the same!" May stated.

"And who would be jealous of a bunch of Poke Balls?" Max added in.

**"'Shut up,' Ash grumbled, before adding, 'Still, it's gay for Gary."**

"No one really cares about the author's homophobia," Delia said. "She should stick to telling a story instead of making my beloved son spout out foul language."

**"What guy kisses his Pokéballs? And _you _do it too. You're a lot like him, you know!'**

**'Oh please,' Leaf rolled her eyes, spinning the Pokéball on her finger, another habit which Ash noticed Gary did a lot too.**

**(He'd tried copying it once, in secret, but failed miserably. The damn thing wouldn't stay on his finger! How did that Gary do it!)"**

"I didn't!" Ash declared.

**"'I always kiss my Pokéballs for good luck. Who do you think Gary picked up the habit from?'"**

"How can Gary have picked up the habit from her when she doesn't do it at all?" Max questioned.

**"'...oh,' Ash said after a moment, his previous battle challenge forgotten."**

"How would he forget a battle challenge?" Iris asked.

**"Pikachu had taken advantage of his master's distraction to whip out a sleeping bag and doze off, while Granbull was frolicking happily near the pond."**

Everyone laughed at the thought of a happily frolicking _Granbull._

**"The two trainers fell back into silence after that, Leaf pulling out a magazine, and Ash fidgeting with his League hat,"**

"He's wearing his old outfit?" Delia asked. "That thing, including the hat, does not fit him anymore."

"Does she hate my new outfit that much?" Ash wondered, and the others nodded.

**"wondering what the hell was taking his nemesis and Misty so _freaking _long to pick berries."**

"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you find out?" Max asked. "Also, isn't 'nemesis' pushing it?"

**"::::::"**

"Not again," Meowth said.

**"'We're back!' Misty announced, as the duo stumbled into the clearing, arms packed with colorful berries.**

**'Took long enough,' Ash grumped, springing up.**

**'We're sorry,' Misty said apologetically, 'Really, we-'**

**'We got kinda distracted,' Gary said, smirking at Ash and throwing a wink at Misty, who blushed."**

"Of course. What else could we expect?" Hilda put a hand to her head.

**"He then discarded his pile of berries on the ground so he could pull his girlfriend towards him, and kiss her full on the lips, in full view of both Ash and Leaf."**

"Is all of this kissing really necessary?" Delia asked, and N shrugged.

**"Ash flinched visibly, and Leaf looked mildly surprised as well. Gary wasn't usually so bold with Misty in front of her - obviously he was trying to prove some sort of point, as he kissed the stunned redhead deliberately and smoothly for a good few seconds.**

**'Sickening, isn't it?' Leaf said derisively, gesturing over to the kissing pair.**

**'Yeah,' Ash muttered, forcing himself to look away."**

"I agree with both of us," Ash said.

**"Every time he saw Misty and Gary kiss, it felt like a little part of him just died."**

"I'm still not over myself?" he asked.

**"And really, did the asshole have to flaunt it so fragrantly in front of him?"**

"Cursing isn't making this better," Delia pointed out.

**"Gary knew how he felt - he was probably trying to get him back for his earlier comments about being Misty's best friends, the loser!"**

"Best '_friends'_?" Max asked, confused.

**"Even Misty was surprised at Gary's display of affection - she would have expected it to provoke Ash, but if he did it with Leaf around too, maybe that meant that he didn't care about her, and was trying to make his intentions clear? It definitely boosted the redhead's spirit.**

**She didn't notice how Gary's eyes flicked over to the side as he pulled away from her. She didn't notice Leaf's pointed stare and careless shrug, as Gary looked over her face, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't notice the way he smirked at her, eyes flashing almost challengingly, as he leaned for another kiss. She was so lost in her own euphoria, and she didn't notice anything but the heavenly feeling of Gary's lips on hers."**

"I don't care about any of this!" Ash yelled out.

**"'Well, Ash…' Leaf said thoughtfully after a moment, eyes not leaving the kissing couple, 'I think I have a solution to our - problem.'"**

"Spoilers, it doesn't work," Gary said.

**"::::::**

**'No way!' Ash protested in a whisper, horrorstruck, 'I'm not kissing _you_!'"**

"Shot down!" Max cheered, as Leaf sulked.

"That's her plan?!" May shouted. "If she's into Gary, then it's not going to work!"

**"'You know, most boys would _kill _for that opportunity,' Leaf hissed back, rolling her eyes."**

"Too bad he's not most boys," Max said.

**"The quartet had moved on again, after re-stocking their supplies, Pikachu fast asleep in Misty's arms."**

"I didn't want to hear that," Pikachu said, folding his ears.

**"'Well I don't want to!' Ash said under his breath, 'I won't waste my first kiss on some-'"**

"That wouldn't be my first kiss," Ash pointed out, his face red. Some of them looked shocked, and he thought May seemed disappointed somehow.**  
**

**"'Why, you saving it for Misty?' Leaf asked quickly, 'You know Gary already stole _her _first kiss…'"**

"He's talking about his 'first kiss', not hers," Dawn pointed out.

**"She nodded towards the annoyingly happy couple, that was walking a few feet ahead of the bickering teens.**

**'Then I won't ever kiss any girl!' Ash declared sagely, struggling to keep his voice down,"**

"He already has," Misty pointed out.

**"'I'll focus all my energy on Pokémon training and remain a bachelor forever.'"**

"What about other girls?" Delia asked.

**"'A noble sentiment,' Leaf told him, 'But kinda pathetic…'"**

"Look who's talking," Ash muttered.

**"'Oh, you-'**

**'Don't you _want _to see the look of horror on Misty's face?' Leaf asked him, 'The jealously, the anger!'"**

"What does she mean by 'jealously', and if I know he supposedly likes Leaf, then I just won't bother hoping to be anything more to him," Misty said.

**"'She'd probably _mallet _me,' Ash said, smiling slightly,"**

"And I'm smiling because?" Ash asked.

**"'And kill _you_. But I'm still not doing it! You probably just want _my _help to make _Gary_jealous!'**

**'Please, I can handle Gary without your help,' Leaf said confidently."**

"Then instead of wasting my time, just do something else," he said.

**"'What are you two whispering about?' Gary asked, a moment later, turning around. Misty did too, looking oddly tense, as her cerulean eyes flicked between Ash and Leaf.**

**'Oh, just a little something,' Leaf said flippantly, grinning at Gary, 'It's a secret.'**

**'Secret?' Misty and Gary both looked suspicious, and Ash nodded vigorously.**

**'Yeah. Me and Leaf have - secrets - and stuff - too,' he said lamely."**

"That makes it sound and look like he's hiding something, most notably a secret relationship," Jessie said.

**"Gary raised an eyebrow, and Misty narrowed her eyes at Ash, but neither of them could bring themselves to say anything, and the group continued on to Castelia in an awkward silence, broken only by Leaf's deliberate and loud humming."**

_"No one asked her to shut up?"_ Snivy asked.

**"::::::**

**When they stopped to camp out at night, Misty and Gary disappeared, yet again, for a few minutes."**

"Should have expected that," Meowth said.

**"'I'm going to the river, Azumarill needs to be in - water - for a bit,' Misty had said, before scurrying off.**

**About two minutes later, Gary had muttered something about how there was no signal in these part of the woods and he really need to make an important phone call to the lab, and sauntered off as well."**

"If there's no signal there, chances are, there won't be one wherever he's going," Brock pointed out.

**"'Convenient,' Leaf yelled after his retreating figure, 'Like we don't know where you're _actually _going! Do we look stupid, or what, Oak?'**

**He just turned slightly, grinned back at her, and strutted off, flicking his spiky bangs.**

**'Excellent,' Leaf said, brightening up, before looking at Ash, an evil glint in her eyes, 'So it's just you and me, Ashy-boy.'"**

"Get away from me!" Ash cried.

**"'Um - what?' Ash asked, bemused.**

**'It's time,' Leaf said smoothly, standing up, 'To put my master plan into action...'"**

"He just said he didn't want to kiss you! Leave him alone already!" May shouted.

**"'Oh - no...' Ash took a step back, not at all liking where this was going."**

"So he's just going to let her have her way with him?" she asked.

**"::::::**

**'_Oh, Ashy_, you're soadorable!' Leaf's voice trilled from somewhere."**

"I don't want to hear this!" Ash yelled, his hands over his ears, and his hat covering his face. Professor Oak then led Dawn, Kenny, Max, May, and a few others out of the room, before coming out himself. Cheren kept on reading: **"A few meters away, from their rendez-vous point in the forest, Gary and Misty almost immediately broke apart from what had been quite a passionate liplock, before looking at each other awkwardly."**

"Guess that ruins your chances, huh?" Iris teased May, who turned red again.

**"'Um-' Misty began nervously.**

**'I – uh-' Gary smoothed his shirt, not knowing what to say.**

**'We – we should check on them,' Misty said unsurely, 'Um – they-'**

**'They sound like they're in trouble,' Gary agreed, playing on with her."**

"Wow, denial," Barry said.

**"Hearts pounding, Misty and Gary walked (perhaps a little _too _quickly) towards their tent, in the direction of Leaf's voice.**

**What they saw there, was a truly horrifying sight, at least for the two of them, a sight that gave them lumps in their throats and made their stomachs plunge."**

"They have each other," Delia said.

**"Leaf was sitting happily on Ash's lap, her hands on his chest. He didn't seem to mind, and in fact seemed to enjoy it, for there was a large, dopey grin on his face."**

"That's not me at all! I shouldn't be enjoying that!" Ash shouted.

**"Their faces were close – dangerously close. In fact, it was obvious that they were about to kiss."**

**'What do you think you're doing?' Misty cried, interrupting the near-moment."**

"Thank you!" he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

**"Besides her, Gary made an almost choking sound."**

"I shouldn't be doing that when I do the same with Misty," Gary pointed out.

"And wasn't he afraid of Ash 'hurting' me? What happened to that?" Leaf asked.

"That was just there so I could be a total jerk to Ash, which is why it was never really explained," Gary said quietly.

**"Leaf and Ash turned sharply, to look at her, before identical smug grins grew on their faces.**

**They stood up in sync, their hands intertwined. They seemed joint at the hip – it was Misty's worst possible nightmare."**

"Does she just not want me to be with Leaf? If so, she's really selfish, she can't have both me and Gary," Ash pointed out. "And if it was about her forcing me into this, we would know already; she would be yelling at Leaf more."

Professor Oak came back into his lab with the others before Cheren continued: **"::::::**

**'Hahahahahaha!'"**

"What was that?" Meowth asked.

**"Also, what happened so far?" Max questioned.**

**Gary gave the recap to him, as well as the others who weren't in the lab.**

**"Ash just let her do that to him?" Kenny asked.**

**"Leaf's ringing laugh filled the forest, and seconds later, the girl dropped down from a tree branch above them, eyes sparkling with mischief."**

"When did she get to a tree branch, or was that between the two scenes?" Iris asked.

**"Seconds later, Ash emerged from inside the tent, smirking widely."**

"When did Ash get there?" Hilda wondered.

**"'What?'Misty shrieked, pointing at them, and then at the other Ash and Leaf, who were still holding hands, 'You – how-'"**

"There's two of us?" Leaf asked.

**"'Oh, Arceus,' Gary smacked his forehead, 'I should have known… crazy girl… Misty, that wasn't actually them…'**

**'Ditty, transform,' Leaf giggled, looking far too happy with herself."**

"WHAT?!" Brock shrieked. "Her Ditto was two people?!" Nobody else could believe it either. May looked relieved and shocked at the same time.

**"The Ash and Leaf, who'd been in a compromising position earlier, quickly shrank, transforming into a cheerful-looking pink blob."**

"Ditto can't turn into people!" Gary shrieked. "Especially two of them!"

**"'Ditto!' the blob squeaked.**

**'Oh, Mew,' Misty gasped, looking thoroughly relieved."**

"Why did I even care?" Misty asked.

**"'That was low, even for you,' Gary told Leaf."**

"It shouldn't matter to Gary," she said.

**"'Oh, but why would you care so much?' Leaf asked, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly, '_You _have a girlfriend, _remember?'"_**

"That's what we've been saying!" Tracey yelled out.**  
**

**"'Yeah, Misty,' Ash said, walking towards Misty with a sly grin, 'Why do you look so relieved? You shouldn't care if I kiss Leaf.'**

**Misty flinched at this, almost imperceptibly, but Ash noticed, and his grin widened.**

**He echoed Leaf's words and mocking voice.**

**'_You _have a boyfriend, Mist, _remember?_'"**

"That's what we've been saying!" he repeated.

**"Misty sputtered, unable to form a coherent thought, and tore her eyes away from Ash's gaze.**

**'No, but seriously Leaf, what the hell did you even do that for?' Gary asked Leaf angrily."**

"We're still on this? We get it, it was wrong of her to do that. Can we please move on?" Hilbert asked.

**"'Why the hell shouldn't we do that?' Leaf retorted, mocking his tone, before adding, 'You and Misty do it _quite _a bit-'**

**'Yes, but why would you make your Ditto _transform _into something that - revolting?' Gary asked, spitefully, 'You're misusing your Pokémon's abilities-'"**

"Why does it matter to him? Get to the plot!" he demanded.

**"'What so you'd rather we _actually _make out?' Leaf asked challengingly.**

**'I wasn't implying-'**

**'And what do you mean _misusing _Ditty's abilities, huh?' Leaf fired on, 'Since she's mastered singular transformations, I was only exercising her versatility and training her to do double transformations. Maintain two entirely different yet accurate transformations that are in perfect synchronization-'"**

"I'm not going to point out why that makes no sense," Max said.

**"'Oh, shut up,' Gary rolled his eyes, as Leaf rattled on pedantically, 'You know as well as I do that wasn't your reason-'**

**'It was!' Leaf insisted, before adding sagely, 'Varied forms of Pokémon attacks and techniques that can be utilized outside of battle for purposes other than just attack and defense are the key to an all-round training methodology, and maybe if _you _got back to training your Pokémon more often instead of skulking around with your damn laptop all day long, you'd remember that-'"**

"Why is everyone questioning my profession?" Gary asked.

**"'Don't start on that again, Leaf,' Gary said, eyes flashing, 'I train them - regularly and-'**

**'When's the last time you even _had _a proper Pokémon battle, huh, _Professor_?' Leaf goaded, 'A casual training one, I mean?'**

**'I - don't have time anymore,' Gary admitted.**

**'I just think you've lost your touch,' Leaf said, smirking, 'And you don't have the balls anymore to-'"**

"Why is that in the story?" Gary asked. "Also, I battled Ash earlier, this is stupid."

"Leaf wasn't there when that happened," Bianca reminded him. "Though it's still stupid of her to say."

**"'I CHALLENGE YOU!' Gary shouted suddenly."**

"And just like that, he takes the bait," Dawn said.

"Again," Kenny added.

**"His fists were clenched and his jaw was hard, and his eyes were blazing with fury.**

**'And I accept!' Leaf crowed triumphantly, 'Three on three?'"**

Cheren got some people to cover their ears as he read the next line: **"'Bring it, bitch,' Gary muttered, still looking frighteningly murderous, as he reached for a Pokéball."**

"I can see she hasn't learned her lesson about how cursing doesn't make this story any better," James said, as everyone could hear again.

**"'Wait!' Misty cried suddenly, 'Are you two crazy? It's practically the middle of the night!'**

**'Yeah,' Ash added, 'And we should go to sleep so we can wake up and reach Castelia by tomorrow so I can get my gym badge!'"**

"They're idiots," Misty said.

**"'Gym badge, gym badge, that's all you ever whine about,' Leaf scoffed, 'Get a life, Ketchum, seriously.'"**

Ash was angry. "Why don't you get a life instead of holding us back with dead weight? At least I have goals, unlike you! What have you done besides throw yourself at random guys? Brock was right when he said you'd add nothing to this story!"

Leaf looked offended as some people applauded him. Cheren then continued on.

**"'What?' Ash shouted, firing up as well, hand instinctively going for his belt.**

**'Oh, you want to fight as well?' Leaf asked, grinning, 'Ha! Maybe Misty can join as well, and we can make this a double battle!'**

**'Stop jabbering, you _pesky _girl, and get this battle started,' Gary said, his voice steely.**

**'You're on!' Ash cried, 'I'll show _you_! We'll fight properly this time, no _cheating_!'"**

"How did she cheat?" Misty asked. "She dragged the battle on, but she didn't cheat."

**"'How is using transform, a _legitimate _move, cheating?' Leaf asked incredulously, 'It's registered in the League as a perfectly acceptable-'**

**'ALRIGHT!' Misty shouted, her infamous temper finally getting the better of her,"**

"Yes!" Tracey cheered.

**"'ALL THREE OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!'"**

"Was the curse necessary?" Iris asked. "She sounds like a wannabe 'hardcore' kid who just learned a new bad word."

"At least she's trying to stop it," Meowth said.

**"The bickering stopped almost instantaneously, and all three teens turned to the fuming, flinty-eyed redhead.**

**'Right now, you all are acting like impulsive, immature _idiots,_' Misty said, her voice deadly calm, 'Normally I'd expect that of Ash, but really, not you two as well-'"**

Ash didn't need to say it as Cheren read, **"'Hey!' Ash protested,"**

"Predictable," Ash said.**  
**

**"'I'm not immature! I just wanna have a battle!'"**

"Didn't he want to go to sleep first? If anything, it's Leaf's fault for starting all of this mess," Hilda said.

**"'Now _listen _to me,' Misty hissed, before adopting a patronizing tone, 'We can't have a battle here right now. The very notion is ridiculous. Do you want to know why?'**

**The three stared at her, Ash and Leaf both scowling, though Gary's face was blank.**

**'Number one, it's nearly midnight,' Misty said slowly, as if she were explaining something to a child, 'And since all our Pokémon don't have night vision, and we don't have proper lighting, the attacks would miss, and it would be a disaster.'"**

"Don't any of your Pokemon have Flash?" Cilan asked. "Also, Charizard could light it up with its tail flame."

**"'But-' Ash began."**

"At least give him a chance to speak!" Dawn yelled.

**"'NUMBER TWO!' Misty rose her voice, cutting him off, 'We're in a forest. Full of _trees."_**

"So?" Ash asked.

**"With no actual clearing or place to actually _have _a battle. You see, in Pokémon battling, you generally need some sort of battlefield. Which we don't _have_.'"**

"They can go somewhere else, can't they?" Brendan asked.

**"'Yeah, state the obvious, Ms. Know-it-all,' Ash grumbled.**

**'Also, more importantly, we're in the middle of a forest. With _trees. _As in, _grass _and _plants _and things."**

"We get it!" Tracey yelled.

**"And I'm sure_Ash _here would unthinkingly send Charizard out, and order a flamethrower. And then what do you think would happen?' Misty asked, still in that same, patronizing tone.**

**'Geez, quit the sarcasm, we get it,' Ash muttered."**

"How was that sarcasm?" Brendan wondered.

**"'Loser,' Gary shot out at him, having really nothing else to say."**

"Here we go again with Gary being a jerk to me," Ash muttered.

**"'Hey, you'd probably use Arcanine too,' Leaf pointed out.**

**'And finally,' Misty concluded, 'We're lost. Which, by definition, means we don't know where we are. And we don't know where the nearest Pokémon Center is. So if our Pokémon get injured or faint, which _they will, _then we don't know where to go to have them healed in time.'**

**'Alright, alright, we get it, quit lecturing,' Leaf rolled her eyes, 'You sound like a professor.'**

**She snorted, and added, 'Just like Gary. You'll can both be happy little professors together, preaching away all day-'**

**'Shut up, Leaf,' Gary said brusquely, 'Misty's right. Battle postponed. We'll have it first thing, once we reach Castelia though, mark my words. Good night.'**

**He then stalked off, a few meters away, to the other side of their small campsite and began unpacking his sleeping bag.**

**Ash. feeling rather miffed as well, followed, wordlessly unpacking his own sleeping bag.**

**'Well,' Leaf said, turning to Misty, 'I'm impressed. You disciplined the morons rather well.'"**

"We're not morons!" Ash and Gary shouted.

**"'Oh please,' Misty snorted, 'You started the whole nonsense about battling.'**

**'I know right,' Leaf said gleefully, 'And still, they get yelled at for it too! Brilliant, right?'**

**Misty couldn't suppress a smile at this, and just shook her head.**

**'You're impossible,' she stated."**

"So she's not even going to do anything?" Meowth asked. "Sad."

**"'Well, they need to know that around here, we women wear the pants,' Leaf said, flattening her denim skirt, 'You know - figuratively. We decide how things roll.'**

**Misty laughed this time, forgetting her earlier annoyance at Leaf for the transformation stunt, and nodded.**

**'I couldn't agree with you more...'**

**::::::**

**Fortunately, the rather snippy moods of the previous night had improved the next morning, and the quartet continued on towards Castelia City in lighter spirits, with a promise of an upcoming Pokémon battle fueling their determination to reach the place as soon as possible."**

"At least we're not bickering," Misty said.

**"They were nearly out of Pinwheel Forest - the trees were getting thinner, and the air was crisper and brighter and had an almost salty scent to it - they were nearing the sea, and that meant, Castelia City.**

**'We have to go to Casteliacone,' Leaf was saying excitedly,"**

"Isn't Castelia Cone an item?" Brendan asked.

"Yes," Hilda answered immediately.

**"'And there's this really good art studio place, and this nice little café where you can listen to live music-'**

**'I wanna challenge the gym leader!' Ash said, 'What type is he, anyways? The last two were pretty easy, if you ask me- hey, look! A Pokémon!'**

**He stopped suddenly, pointing ahead, where something rustled in the bushes.**

**Two small pink and white tips were visible. The bushes rustled again, and a light pink and white Pokémon with floppy ears and blue eyes stepped out.**

**'It's Audino,' Gary said, before Ash could even whip out his Pokédex, 'It's kind of like the Chansey of Unova...'**

**'Yeah, we saw it at the last Pokémon center,' Misty said, 'It's kind of cute!'"**

"If they saw it at the last Pokemon Center, then shouldn't they have known that already?" Hilbert asked.

**"The Pokémon surveyed the group, ears twitching curiously.**

**'Well, I'm gonna catch it!' Ash cried, 'Go, Pidove!'**

**Pidove emerged, swooping out of its Pokéball.**

**'Piiii-dove!' it chirped.**

**'AAAAAAAAHHHHH!' Leaf shrieked loudly, before running behind Gary."**

"What's wrong with her?" Jessie asked.

**"She clung to him, trembling, and her eyes were wide, fixated on Pidove fearfully.**

**'What the heck is wrong with you?' Ash demanded.**

**'Get _off _him,' Misty snarled.**

**Gary, however, shifted in front of Leaf, and kept her covered almost protectively.**

**He looked back at her, and though his expression was exasperated, his tone was gentle.**

**'Still?' he asked softly."**

_"Still what?"_ Pikachu asked.

**"Leaf nodded slowly, biting her lip.**

**Neither Ash nor Misty could make sense of what was going on, and Misty seemed ready to pounce on Leaf. In the meantime, Audino had taken advantage of the commotion and bounced off.**

**'She's scared of birds,' Gary said finally, meeting their questioning gaze, 'Something happened – when she was young. She's always been like this since.'"**

"That came out of nowhere," Leaf said. "Also, why is he letting this distract him?"

**"'Scared of birds?' Ash asked, unable to keep the condescending tone out of his voice, 'Geez, it's only Pidove. It's not going to do anything!'"**

"How rude," Bianca said.

**"'W-well - I - I don't like them,' Leaf whimpered, 'C-call it back!'**

**'But I wanna catch that Audino!' Ash protested, before turning around, 'Hey! Where'd it go!'**

**'I think all the screaming scared it off,' Misty said.**

**'Great,' Ash said sulkily, 'Thanks a lot Leaf, Pidove scared you and you scared Audino. Thanks.'**

**'Oh, leave her alone, Ash,' Gary snapped, surprisingly sticking up for his friend, 'Can't you see, she's actually frightened?'**

**'It's just a bird,' Ash repeated, before shaking his head, 'Ugh, whatever. I'm sick of this forest. Let's get out of here. C'mon Misty...'**

**'Yeah...' Misty nodded, following him, slowly tearing her eyes away from Gary, who still had his arm around a shaking Leaf.**

**::::::"**

"That was pointless," Kenny said.

**"'I don't get it, why Leaf is so scared of bird Pokémon?' Ash asked Gary a little later, as they made their way out of the forest, Misty and Leaf walking a little behind, 'I mean – I'd get it if it were Fearow, but Pidove is harmless.'**

**'Well, Leaf is scared of even Pidgey, and Spearow,' Gary said, 'It's a long story…'**

**'What happened?' Ash pressed, wanting to know.**

**'She – was kidnapped, when she was six,' Gary said softly, 'By an enormous bird Pokémon. Ho-oh, actually.'"**

"That never happened!" Leaf yelled. "Why would Ho-oh kidnap me, anyway?"

"And why is Gary telling me something like this?" Ash asked.

**"'Ho-oh!' Ash exclaimed, 'Why would Ho-oh kidnap her! And where did he take her? What happened?'**

**He remember Leaf telling him she had left Pallet at the age of six, when they first met. He'd never suspected that she'd been kidnapped!**

**'It's complicated,' Gary muttered, 'But ever since that incident, Leaf's developed ornithophobia-'**

**'Orny-what?' Ash asked dumbly.**

**'_Ornithophobia,_' Gary said through gritted teeth, 'Fear of birds. It was a really traumatizing incident for her.'**

**'You seem to know Leaf pretty well,' Ash observed, turning behind to glance at the two girls."**

"Well, duh, they're childhood friends," Brock said.

**"'Yeah, well, we travelled together occasionally,' Gary shrugged.**

**'Misty has a fear too,' Ash said."**

"And this matters to him because?" Misty asked.

**"'What is it?' Gary asked after a moment, and Ash knew it probably hurt his ego quite a lot to be asking him that.**

**A part of Ash reveled in the fact that _he _knew something about Gary that Misty didn't. Gary probably knew Leaf a lot better since they'd travelled together. But _he, _Ash, definitely knew Misty.**

**'She's scared of bugs,' Ash said, almost bragging, 'Absolutely terrified. Like, she has bug-phobia.'**

**'Entomophobia,' Gary corrected.**

**'Okay, _thank you, _Professor Gary,' Ash said sarcastically, and Gary smirked.**

**'Anyways, she was scared out of her wits when she saw my Caterpie,' Ash went on, 'She wouldn't come near it, and screamed when it came near _her_, because for some reason, Caterpie really liked Misty. And once when we were on our way to Vermilion City, she got all hyper and practically jumped on my back because Brock said he saw a bug on her leg…' Ash continued reminiscently, rejoicing inwardly at the glint that appeared in Gary's eyes at the last part.**

**'Misty seemed fine around Scizor,' Gary said.**

**'Yeah, but she didn't like Tracey's Scyther too much,' Ash replied, 'Or my Heracross. She didn't mind my Butterfree, though, for some reason… it was weird.'**

**'Hm…' Gary said, and was quiet for a few moments too.**

**Ash was as well, suddenly remembering his loyal Butterfree. It had evolved from Caterpie – the first Pokémon he'd caught, and had helped him in countless battles. They'd been through a lot, and Ash remembered, with a pang in his heart, the day when he'd let Butterfree go, so that it could start a new life with its mate.**

**_I miss you buddy, _Ash thought, _and I hope you and that pink Butterfree are doing well… it's good to know that at least one of us got the girl we wanted…_**

**Ash snorted after a moment, realizing what he'd just thought about.**

**_I really am a loser, _he thought, _even my Pokémon have better love lives than me…"_**

"That's not like me to bring myself down like that," Ash said. "This just makes me sound whiny."

**"He mused on this for awhile longer, remembering how the pink Butterfree had initially rejected his own. His own Butterfree had persevered though, not giving up.**

**_And I won't either! _Ash told himself, _If Butterfree could do it, I can to! I was its trainer, after all!_**

**Butterfree, however, was fortunate, Ash thought, turning to glance at Gary.**

**It didn't have another Butterfree rivaling it for its love.**

**_Though, _Ash thought, _with Leaf here… the situation with Gary could change…_**

**Ash Ketchum was dumb and dense when it came to the matters of the heart, yet."**

"Can she stop making fun of me?!" Ash demanded.

**"But he was improving.**

**And despite being blind to his own feelings for the first five or six years, he'd picked up those between Gary and Leaf.**

**There was something – _something _between them. That was for sure."**

"Considering this really goes nowhere, it doesn't matter," Professor Oak told them.

**"::::::**

**'Yes! We're finally out!' Misty cheered, as the quartet emerged from the murky forest into the sunlight. The dirt road stretched ahead of them, over a grassy hill, and then to a bridge, surrounding by the sparkling sea.**

**'Wow,' Ash said, surveying the large steel structure, which though was quite a distance away, still looked formidable, as it gleamed in the sunlight.**

**'That's Skyarrow Bridge,' Gary said, 'And it connects directly into Castelia City. It takes traffic, but there's a pedestrian walkway we can use.'**

**'Well awesome,' Ash said happily, 'Let's get to it! If we reach by lunchtime, I can challenge the gym!'**

**'We still have _our _pending battle from last night,' Leaf reminded him.**

**'Oh yeah,' Ash said, though he didn't look as eager about it anymore.**

**'It'll be good training for the gym,' Leaf told him, 'And there's tons of stuff to do here. You can always try the gym tomorrow if your Pokémon are tired.'**

**'Okay,' Ash agreed, 'But first let's get across that bridge and into Castelia! I'm actually kinda hungry!'**

**'If only we had bikes with us...' Leaf groaned, as they made their way towards the bridge, 'Walking across this thing is going to be a pain...'"**

Everyone groaned, knowing what Leaf's last comment would lead to.

**"Ash purposely avoided Misty's eye at this, as she shot him a rather nasty look.**

**'Yes Leaf,' Misty agreed, 'If only...'"**

"Enough already!" Ash yelled.

**"She didn't say anything after that though, and Ash heaved a sigh of relief."**

"Thank Arceus," Brock said.

**"::::::"**

"You know what else I've had enough of? Colons," Barry said.

**"When they finally made it into the bustling city of Castelia, all four trainers were thirsty, and famished. After checking in at the Pokémon Center, they headed straight for lunch, which was a relatively peaceful affair that day. Ash was busy stuffing his face, and fortunately, Misty and Gary seemed too hungry to bother flirting, and were also focused on shoveling food down their throats, albeit in a more graceful manner than Ash.**

**In fact, Misty was so hungry that she didn't even bother vituperating Ash for being a slob, though he caught her glaring at him when he grabbed the pastry platter off the table the moment the waiter placed it down.**

**'Um - do you want some, Misty?' Ash asked, remedying the situation by thrusting it in her face.**

**Misty looked surprised, but smiled slightly, and took one, looking at him approvingly.**

**'Wow, you're actually kind of being a gentleman, Ash,' Misty said, 'Good job.'**

**'Only, for you Mist, 'cause I know how much you love chocolate desserts,' he said, winking at her."**

"Great! Now we get to sit through more Pokeshipping!" May shouted in mock delight.

**"Misty blushed at this, and Gary fingers tightened around his fork, and Leaf smiled encouragingly at Ash, who after observing their reactions, dug into his chocolate brownie with gusto.**

**He was going to do this. He was going to _thram _Gary in the Pokémon battle after lunch. And after winning against him, he'd win a gym badge, and then sooner or later (with some assistance from Leaf) he'd win Misty over too."**

"Don't get your hopes up," Professor Oak warned Ash, who looked confused. What did he mean by that?

**"::::::**

**After lunch, the teens headed for Central Plaza, so they could have their long expected Pokémon battle. It was a beautiful park, with many open spaces, where people and Pokémon frolicked about happily. Quite a few trainers seemed to be having practice battles, in the grassy lawns away from the fountains and stalls. The four teens found a vacant area, and faced each other off.**

**Gary looked the most determined and was steadily glaring at Leaf, who looked rather excited about the entire affair. Misty didn't look too thrilled - which she wasn't. She hadn't wanted to battle in the first place."**

"No one invited her," Brendan said.

**"'Why don't the two of you carry on,' she suggested, 'I can go with Ash to the gym, and we'll meet you back in an hour or something?'**

**'Oh no you don't,' Leaf interjected, 'You still have to prove to me you're not a ditzy airhead like your sisters, remember?'"**

"Can't it wait? She obviously wants to cheer him on, which is more important than some random battle," Drew said.

"The gym battle never even happens, so it doesn't matter," Gary pointed out.

"Then why are they in Castelia City?" Drew asked.

"And I bet she's going to take the bait too," Dawn added.

**"'I AM NOT!' Misty shouted instantaneously, grabbing her own Pokéball, and Leaf grinned."**

Everyone sweat dropped.

**"'That's the spirit!' she nodded, 'Go-'**

**'Wait,' Ash interjected, 'If this is a tag-team battle then what are the teams?'"**

"They didn't plan this at all, did they?" N asked.

**"'I'm against _her,' _Gary said, rather venomously.**

**'Me too,' Misty said immediately.**

**'No way!' Ash cried, 'Make it Misty and I, versus Gary and Leaf!'**

**'Done,' Misty said shortly, still glowering at the brunette.**

**'_I _challenged her last time,' Gary bit out, 'Let Ash and Leaf be on a team-'"**

"Why didn't they discuss this earlier?" Hilbert asked.

**"'Since you're all dying to fight me, why don't we do three on one?' Leaf giggled, though the others shot her down.**

**'Are you crazy?' Misty yelled.**

**'We'd pulverize you,' Gary added spitefully.**

**'Fine,' Leaf declared, 'Then I get to pick who I want on my team and I pick Gar- no Ash - no - MISTY. Yeah. I pick Misty!'"**

"I thought she was trying to bring Ash and Misty together," Brendan said. "She is really failing at it."

**"'What?' Misty looked genuinely surprised, before narrowing her eyes, 'I thought you think I suck, remember?'"**

"Why are they taking this so seriously, anyway?" Delia asked.

**"'You can't have a team with two _girls,_' Ash pointed out, rather stupidly, 'That would be totally unfair.'"**

Everyone was shocked at the sexist comment that Ash said.

**"'_Excuse me?'_**

**Two glimmering pairs of eyes fixed him with deadly glares at this moment, and Ash gulped.**

**'Are you implying what I _think _you're implying?' Misty asked dangerously.**

**'You _didn't _just say that,' Leaf said warningly.**

**Gary whistled, and Leaf glared at him as well."**

"Why is she glaring at me? I didn't say it," Gary pointed out.

**"'Come on Leaf,' Misty said suddenly, 'Let's _show _them!'**

**::::::"**

They didn't even bother to say anything this time.

**"They squared off in the park - Ash and Gary, versus Misty and Leaf.**

**'Three Pokémon each?' Misty asked, and the others nodded, readying themselves.**

**Ash watched, as Misty, Gary and Leaf all drew their Pokéballs to their lips, kissing the hard metal."**

"Great, now we're all doing it," Leaf said.

"I'm just glad Ash isn't," Hilda added.

**"'Misty caaaalllls, Kingdra!'"**

"Why is that so drawn out?" Max asked, looking at the screen.

**"'Go, Umbreon!'**

**'Wigglytuff! You're up!'**

**Feeling rather out of place, Ash gripped his own Pokéball, turning his hat backwards in _his _signature move"**

"That's more like it!" May cheered, and Max stared at her.

**"(he wasn't going to be a girl like Gary and kiss his Mew-damned Pokéball),"**

"Here we go again with the sexism, cursing, and homophobia," Delia said. "If she thinks it makes her story more 'realistic', then she's wrong."

**"and tossed it up high into their air.**

**'Bulbasaur! I choose you!' Ash cried, before staring at Misty's choice in shock, '_Kingdra! _Misty when did you get_ that_?' he asked in awe, staring at the large part-dragon water-type.**

**'Remember Horsea? Well it evolved, _dummy,_' Misty said as if it were obvious.**

**'Oh… wow…' Ash said, staring at the majestic Pokémon.**

**He remembered Misty's cute, but seemingly innocuous little Horsea. It really had grown. He then realized with a jolt, that with her famed Gyarados, despite the fact that it was technically part-flying and part-water, Misty practically had two dragons on her!**

**'How did you evolve it from Seadra, though?' Leaf wanted to know, 'Doesn't it need a Dragon Scale and trading?'**

**Misty looked impressed at Leaf's knowledge of evolution, but shrugged.**

**'I found the scale while fishing, and traded Seadra with one of my sisters. She didn't want to give it back, after it evolved.'**

**'Obviously,' Leaf laughed, 'How'd you convince her.'**

**'Oh, I have my ways,' Misty said sweetly, eyes glinting."**

"Let me guess, she sicked Gyarados on them or something?" Brendan offered.

**"Ash was pretty sure her 'ways' including a lot of yelling, and threatening to unleash Gyarados upon whichever sister it was."**

"Well, I was close," he said, sweat dropping.

**"'Can we start?' Gary asked impatiently, 'Umbreon! Quick Attack on Wigglytuff!'**

**'Wigglytuff, Defense Curl!' Leaf shouted.**

**Ash sighed - Gary was so hell-bent on battling Leaf, it seemed he had no choice but to battle Misty."**

"This is a double battle! We can double team her!" Gary pointed out.

**"He gave her an almost apologetic look, but she glared back at him.**

**'Don't you dare even _think _of going easy on me Ash Ketchum,' she hollered."**

"So we'll get a real battle?" Misty asked.

**"Ash clenched his jaw, and stared back.**

**'Wouldn't dream of it, Misty,' he muttered, 'I have a slight type advantage already. Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf on Kingdra!'**

**'You never learn,' Misty snorted, before ordering her attack, 'Use Toxic on Bulbasaur!'"**

"That was stupid," Cheren said, stopping for a moment and putting a hand to his head. "Toxic won't affect a Pokemon that has Poison typing." He then continued.

**"::::::**

**The first round went on for a good fifteen minutes."**

"It was that drawn out?" Ash asked.

**"Though the Pokémon alternated between opponents, so Bulbasaur was fighting Wigglytuff at times, and Umbreon was with Kingdra, the battle ended in with the duels that started it. It was a tie, since Gary's Umbreon managed to dodge Wigglytuff's Hyper Beam with a well-timed Agility, and finished off Leaf's Pokémon with Faint Attack. Misty's Kingdra, however, to Ash's surprise, unleashed a power Ice Beam attack,"**

"Power Ice Beam? Huh?" Brendan asked, confused.

**"which cut through Bulbasaur's SolarBeam and froze the Pokémon solid."**

"Isn't Solar Beam a little bit stronger?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, though if it was a 'power Ice Beam', I can see why it overpowered Solar Beam," Brendan answered.

**"'You were great Bulbasaur, return,' Ash said, feeling slightly shell-shocked that Misty had been able to beat one of his strongest and oldest Pokémon. Then again, it was a fully-evolved part-Dragon, and she'd taught it both ice and poison attacks, a rather shrewd move, so it could combat any grass-type which would be its relative weakness. Also, Bulbasaur had been recovering from the effects of Wigglytuff's Sing attack, and hadn't been fully alert at the time; still, it irked Ash that Kingdra's attack had inevitably rendered his Pokémon incapable of battling further.**

**Misty was hugging Kingdra gleefully, looking all too ecstatic that she had managed to beat Ash.**

**'This is _not _happening again,' Ash muttered grimly, feeling the old rivalry he'd shared with Misty reignite within him.**

**He would _win _the next battle against her, no matter what it took.**

**In the meantime, Gary was calling out his next Pokémon."**

"If both sides have one Pokemon remaining, shouldn't they battle it out?" Max asked.

"Maybe they don't wanna battle their lovers," Kenny answered mockingly.

**"'Go, Nidoking!' Gary shouted, and with a blaze of light, the enormous ground-type emerged, stamping its feet impatiently.**

**Leaf, however, didn't seem fazed by his intimidating selection. In fact, she looked rather delighted.**

**'Nido!' she greeted happily, running up to the Pokémon, 'I haven't seen you in a long time, sweetie! How're you doing?'"**

Everyone stared at Leaf disapprovingly. She was dragging on this story, and in the middle of a battle, too!

**"'Nido-king!' the fierce-looking Pokémon softened and bent down, allowing Leaf to circle her arms around its thick neck."**

"I don't like where this is going," Hilda said, about to cover her ears.

**"Gary just crossed his arms, sighing.**

**'Well,' Leaf said, smirking at Gary, '_That _wasn't a smart choice, Gary. I have _just _the Pokémon for _him_.'**

**She bought out a Pokéball, kissed it, and threw it up.**

**'Come out, Nidory!'"**

"Who?" Leaf asked.

**"There was a flash, and a large Nidoqueen emerged.**

**She looked rather familiar.**

**'Hey!' Ash cried, pointing, 'Gary! Isn't that the very same Nidoqueen you used during the Silver Conference!'"**

"Why would Leaf have his Nidoqueen?" Brock asked.

"Also, that could be any old Nidoqueen," Iris said.

**"He remembered the Pokémon all too well – it had taken out his Tauros, and had been quite the formidable opponent, until Snorlax had beaten it.**

**'The same,' Gary nodded.**

**'You used Nidory for the Silver Conference? In such an important League match?' Leaf cried, her eyes sparkling, 'Oh, Gary! I didn't know you were that sentimental!'"**

"So?" she asked.

"I thought you couldn't nickname other people's Pokemon," Brendan noted.

"You can't," Professor Oak answered.

**"Misty scowled at this, but Ash was looking at the two Pokémon. Nidoqueen and Nidoking had seemed utterly delighted to see each other, and were currently embracing each other, nuzzling one another affectionately."**

"That's sweet," N said. "I think I'm actually starting to like this."

The others stared at him. "Really?" Gary asked in disbelief.

"The human romance isn't that great, but the Pokemon romance is written reasonably well. Simple, but well written," he explained.

All of them narrowed their eyes. After a few seconds, Cheren continued.

**"'Oh, aren't they sweet!' Leaf gushed, clapping her hands together, as she turned to Gary, 'Nidory really missed you two!'**

**'Nidoking really missed you two as well,' he replied.**

**The 'so did I' went unsaid.**

**'What's going on?' Ash demanded, 'Are they –'**

**'In love, yes they are!' Leaf said, 'Gary and I caught them together, when they were both Nidoran. The second time we met, they'd both evolved, and I think that's when they fell in love!'**

**'Leaf gave me one of her Moon Stones a few months later,' Gary continued, 'And we evolved them together again.'**

**'They even had babies together!' Leaf said, eyes shimmering, 'The most adorable little Nidorans ever! I think they're at the lab!'**

**'They are,' Gary told her, 'Gramps is keeping an eye on them. I met them, the last time I went. One of them has evolved into Nidorino.'**

**'Oh, that's just – what _darlings_!' Leaf cried rapturously, 'It's been so long… I haven't seen them in years!'**

**'But then how come Gary had _your _Nidoqueen?' Ash asked Leaf, 'I've seen him battle with it, too!'**

**'Oh, I lent her to him, temporarily,' Leaf said, smiling, 'Nidory wanted to be with Nidoking, and I knew Gary was a good trainer. It benefited all of us, because our Pokémon got to be together, Gary got another Pokémon to add to his Pokédex, and I got my Pokémon trained by the best trainer there is around!'"**

"First of all, that makes no sense," Ash began. "If it really was Leaf's, then how come 'Nidory' took commands under its species name? Unless it was nicknamed later, but I doubt that, or else she would have explained it."

Everyone looked impressed as Ash continued, "And secondly, I beat him in the Silver Conference! Also, he's not a trainer anymore, let alone the 'best', but a researcher."

**"Misty scowled at this, and Ash did too.**

**'I _beat _Gary at Silver Conference, you know,' he said, mainly for Misty's benefit, 'I'm a better trainer than him!'**

**Gary opened his mouth to retort, but Leaf cut in for him.**

**'Nuh-uh, Ashy,' she shook her head, 'You haven't _seen _the way Gary trains yet. Trust me, he's the best there is. You may be better in battling with Pokémon, but no one beats Gary when it comes to training.'"**

"It doesn't matter how much better at training he is if it doesn't pay off to the point that he can beat him," May pointed out. "Gary may have beat him the last time they battled, but in a future battle, Ash could beat him."

**"She sounded rather proud when she spoke, and Gary had an extremely self-satisfied look on his face.**

**'Well, whatever, that's all really nice,' Ash said, 'But we have to battle! Pikachu, you're up next!'**

**'Pika…'"**

"Not again," Pikachu said, not liking where this was going.

"What do you mean?" N asked.

"You'll see," Pikachu replied, looking at the corner.

**"'Pikachu! Come _on_!' Ash protested.**

**Misty giggled, a bright smile lighting her face.**

**'Chu! Pikachu pika pikachupi pi!' Pikachu said stubbornly, shaking its head."**

"What is he saying?" Oshawott asked.

Pikachu had a good idea of what he might have been saying, but didn't want to answer, so he just shrugged instead.

**"'Love you too, Pika-pal!' Misty called."**

"Ew!" Piplup cried, staring at an embarrassed Pikachu and laughing. Pikachu took back his last thoughts as he headed to the corner; he never thought he'd say something like that.

**"'Pikachu!' Ash whined, 'You can't always back out on me when we're against Misty!'"**

"Shouldn't he be able to fight her by now?" N asked. "He hadn't seen Misty for a while, and his loyalty must be much better by now."

"Nope, it still sucks," Piplup answered the green haired guy.

**"'Pikachu pikapi!'**

**'I like her too, but that doesn't mean we don't battle her!' Ash said, attempting to reason with his Pokémon."**

"We don't want to hear any of this..." Pikachu and Ash covered their ears.

**"Misty blushed at his words. Meanwhile, Leaf and Gary were too busy watching their cuddling Pokémon.**

**'Pikachu, come _on_!' Ash pleaded, 'You can go against Leaf's Pokémon, okay? Gary will handle Misty!'**

**'Pikachu,' Pikachu finally agreed, before looking apologetically at Misty.**

**'It's alright, Pikachu!' Misty smiled warmly, 'Don't worry. I still love you!'**

**'Chaaaa!'"**

"This is not right! Human-Pokemon relations on that level are wrong!" N cried, taking a certain line a bit too seriously. "Misty shouldn't be entertaining this behavior!"

"N, he's only - " Dawn began, but she was interrupted.

"It's still wrong! It - " Like Brock, his rant was interrupted by three beings: Max, Misty, and Croagunk. Misty seemed to be pulling his ear especially hard.

"At least it's not me for a change," Brock said, relieved.

"That was weird," Bianca said. "Cheren, continue."

**"'Whose Pokémon are you, anyways?' Ash grumbled, 'You always choose _her_…'"**

"Definitely not Ash's," Meowth said.

**"'So much for me settling the score with her this round,' he thought bitterly."**

"Choose someone else then," Hilda said.

**"In the meanwhile, Misty had already chosen her second Pokémon, and quickly kissed the Pokéball.**

**Ash expected either Starmie, Corsola or Politoed, since he suspected she'd save Gyarados for the end.**

**'Misty caaaaaaalls – GOLDUCK!'"**

"I evolved?" Psyduck asked. "That's pretty cool, I guess."

**"'Golduck!' the lean blue duck squawked as it emerged.**

**It had sharp, _intelligent _looking eyes (the opposite of its pre-evolution)"**

"Not funny!" he yelled.

**"and stared them down sharply, the red jewel on its forehead glimmering.**

**Ash nearly fell over, his eyes popping out."**

"Why is he so surprised?" N asked, having come back with the others.

**"'WHAT?' he screeched, 'Don't tell me Psyduck evolved!'**

**'Why are you so surprised?' Leaf chimed in, 'They generally do when they reach level 33. It's a common occurrence Ash.'"**

"Level 33? What is she talking about?" Max asked.

**"Gary snickered.**

**'No, no, you don't get it,' Ash shook his head, 'Her Psyduck – it was – like – _mental_!'"**

"That's not a nice thing to say about your own Pokemon!" N shouted angrily.

**"'He's right,' Misty said sadly, 'And Ash, Psyduck didn't evolve. He's the same fumbling duck who can't swim. I caught this Golduck myself, when my sisters and I were touring.'"**

"So she just replaced me?! Just gave up on me?" Psyduck yelled.

"She doesn't deserve a Pokemon!" N cried, as he was yet again dragged away.

"Wow, twice in a few minutes, must be a new record," Hilbert said.

**"'...oh,' Ash said, 'Okay.'"**

"Ash sounds disappointed somehow, and I think I know why," Delia said. "That wasn't very nice of Misty."

**"'Anyways, I think you guys should start the battle,' Gary said.**

**'You guys?' Ash questioned, 'What about you two?'**

**'Leaf and I will probably have to sit out this round,' Gary said, gesturing at their two Pokémon.**

**Nidoking and Nidoqueen were sitting close together and cuddling fondly, while their trainers were perched on Nidoking's leg.**

**'They don't want to fight each other, or fight at all,' Leaf said, 'And they haven't met for – well for as long as Gary and I haven't met, which is a couple years. We don't want to disturb them.'"**

"Then choose other Pokemon!" Ash shouted, shocking Cheren. "...what's wrong?"

**"'So call out two other Pokémon!' Ash demanded."**

Ash and the others sweat dropped. "Typical response," Hilda said.

**"'Nah, its fine,' Gary said, leaning back onto Nidoking's hard stomach, 'Why don't you and Misty make this a one-on-one, huh, Ashy-boy?'"**

"Stop saying that name!" Ash demanded.

**"'Yeah, we'll just watch,' Leaf added, copying Gary and leaning back next to him.**

**'Yes!' Ash cheered inwardly, 'Just what I wanted!'**

**Misty was watching them closely, her blue-green eyes narrow.**

**'Misty!' Ash called, snapping her out of it, 'Come on, one-on-one, me versus you! We haven't done _that _in awhile!'**

**'I _just _beat Bulbasaur with Kingdra,' she pointed out, but Ash shook his head.**

**'I mean an actual single battle. Bulbasaur was half-asleep when you beat it, thanks to Wigglytuff,' Ash said.**

**'You're just a sore loser!' Misty retorted."**

"Shut up already!" Brock, Barry and Iris yelled.

**"'I still owe you a loss after the Whirl Cup!' Ash shouted, getting riled up.**

**Misty grinned at this mention, before nodding.**

**'Yeah, except this time you have Pikachu instead of Kingler,' she said, pointing to a rather disgruntled Pikachu who was not too happy that it was being forced to battle its precious Pikachupi."**

"Enough already," Pikachu said.

**"'And _you _have a Golduck with actually psychic powers,' Ash grinned,"**

"Doesn't he mean 'actual' psychic powers?" Gary asked.**  
**

**"'So I won't have to hand you your victory by giving your Pokémon a headache.'**

**'Oh, _please, _Ash, you made a mistake, just admit it!'**

**'Well now we'll see who _really _should have won that match, right Misty!'**

**'You're on Ketchum!'"**

"Shut up!" everyone cried out.

**"::::::**

**'Golduck, use Psychic- no, Confusion - no! Um, use - Fury Swipes on Pikachu,' Misty cried, and Ash smirked at her indecisiveness."**

"Why is she doing this?" Brendan asked.**  
**

**"He thought it was bad that Pikachu was unwilling to fight, but Misty seemed worse. She didn't have the heart to call upon Golduck's Psychic attacks on her precious friend, and Ash honestly considered this a relief."**

"I should be able to fight Pikachu! This is a battle!" Misty shouted, having come back with the others once again.

"And this is going to drag on," Hilbert said.

**"That didn't mean he'd go easy on _her. _Sooner or later, she'd have to take this battle easily.**

**'Pikachu, use Agility to dodge it!' he called easily, as Golduck, sensing it's master's hesitation, clawed halfheartedly at Pikachu, who leapt away in time.**

**'Now, Pikachu, Thundershock!' Ash called confidently.**

**'Protect!' Misty yelled immediately after.**

**Pikachu let loose a stream of electricity, but it merely glanced off the shimmering sphere that encapsulated Golduck.**

**Ash was impressed - Protect was a good move, and though he'd never used defensive moves that often, preferring all-out offensive attacks, it was certainly effective.**

**'Golduck, quick, Disable!' Misty commanded.**

**'Ah - crap - Pikachu, stop!' Ash shouted, but it was too late.**

**'Pikachu!' the yellow rodent cried, the electricity dissipating. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as it tried in vain to use it's Thundershock, but to no avail. Golduck's Disable was well-timed.**

**'Not bad,' Ash thought to himself. Misty, though wasn't gong offensive, seemed to have a pretty good strategy. Still, Thundershock was only one of the midler attacks in Pikachu's repertoire."**

"What's 'midler'?" James asked.

**"'Pikachu, Quick Attack!'**

**'Golduck, Disable!'"**

"Why is she using Disable when a move was already disabled?" Brendan asked, and Gary held back laughter.

**"'Dodge, and then Thunderbolt!'"**

"He already has a move disabled, there's no need to dodge," Brendan noted.

**"'Golduck switch to - uh - Protect!'**

**::::::**

**The battle persisted for ten minutes, wherein Ash managed to get through the Protect once, with a well-placed and accurately-timed Thunderbolt. Misty's Golduck had Disabled Pikachu's Thunderbolt thereafter, along with its Quick Attack and Iron Tail. Misty had also ordered it to use Water Pulse, and Ash suspected she'd deliberately called for an attack type that wouldn't be too effective against Pikachu. All the strong stream of water had done was cause Pikachu to become slightly dizzy from its impact, but it soon recovered. In the meantime, Misty had commanded Golduck to use Rest, an attack which Ash found highly frustrating, since it meant that it had recovered fully from the effects of Pikachu's previous Thunderbolt.**

**'Golduck, Zen Headbutt!' Misty called, albeit uncertainly.**

**'Pikachu - Agility to dodge!'**

**'DISABLE!'"**

"Again?" Brendan asked.

**"'Damn it!' Ash cursed, as Golduck switched mid-attack, and the Disable met its target."**

"Isn't this a K-rated story?" Misty asked, and Professor Oak nodded.

**"Misty wasn't actually harming Pikachu much, but if she Disabled all its moves, that would be pretty much equivalent to rendering it incapable of battling."**

"How can she be disabling all of its moves when you can only disable one?" Brock asked.

**"Still, Pikachu had its two most powerful attacks left - Thunder and Volt Tackle, and Ash was pretty sure that both of them could break through Golduck's protect."**

"No, they can't," Ash said.

**"Volt Tackle would also be too fast for Pikachu to get hit by a Disable,"**

"It really isn't that fast," Dawn pointed out.

**"and would probably Knock-Out Golduck with one hit."**

"Of course it would," Misty said.

**"Still, Volt Tackle was a double-edged sword and Ash didn't want Pikachu using it unless absolutely necessary, since it tended to cause recoil damage on Pikachu as well.**

**'Fine then,' Ash muttered to himself, before raising his voice, 'PIKACHU! CHARGE UP FOR A FULL-POWER THUNDER!'**

**'Pi-Pikachu,' Pikachu groaned, but obeyed.**

**A few seconds later, its entire body was crackling with electricity.**

**Ash heard Misty yell some sort of obscenity at him from across the ground."**

"Why is she yelling at him for actually _battling?_" Pikachu asked.

**"'You're so freaking heartless, Ash!' she shouted thereafter, and then hesitated for a moment, before looking apologetically at Pikachu."**

"What else was I supposed to do? She disabled all his moves, even though that shouldn't be possible!" Ash shouted.

**"'I'm sorry Pikachu, but your master's a moron,' she said, before turning to Golduck, 'Time for Psyshock, Golduck!'"**

"She's the one who disabled all of his moves!" he repeated.

**"'Golduck!' the duck squawked happily, obviously happy to start battling seriously.**

**The red gem on its forehead glowed, and a few seconds later, a fluorescent blue beam shot out of it.**

**'PIKACHUUU!' Pikachu cried, and a large bolt of thunder forked down from the sky."**

"That's not Thunder!" all of the electric types cried. (#1)

**"There was an explosive noise, as the two attacks combined, sizzling the air and forming a veil of smoke that covered the field for awhile.**

**When it cleared both Ash and Misty were coughing.**

**'Pika-chu!' Ash choked out, 'I said - full - power! That - wasn't - full power!'"**

"Why didn't he use full power?" Togekiss asked.

**"'Pikachu,' Pikachu flicked its ears, unharmed by the attack.**

**Though the Thunder wasn't Pikachu's strongest, it had partly overpowered Golduck's Psyshock, and the blue duck was currently struggling to its feet. Its body was charred slightly, and one of its arms had been paralyzed by the part of Pikachu's attack that had gone through.**

**Ash was certain that if Pikachu had used a full-power Thunder attack, the match would have been over.**

**'Golduck!' Misty was crying out, anguished, 'Are you alright!'**

**Ash felt his throat thicken slightly at her voice, and concerned face. Maybe Pikachu was right... maybe they should battle to hard."**

"Doesn't she mean 'shouldn't'?" Brendan wondered. "And why shouldn't they battle 'too hard'?"

**"It was_Misty _after all."**

"So?" he asked. "Didn't she just say she didn't want him to go easy on her?"

**"'Pikachu - let's just get this over with,' Ash muttered, 'One more Thunder - not too strong though.'**

**'Pikachu,' Pikachu agreed reluctantly, and tensed its muscles, to begin charging up.**

**Nothing happened."**

"Why is he not doing it?" Pachirisu asked.

**"'Pikachu!' Ash cried, 'Thunder!'**

**'Pika pika!' Pikachu shook its head, gesturing at Golduck."**

"Now he decides he doesn't want to fight anymore," Meowth said.

**"'Not again,' Ash groaned."**

"'Not again' is right," Snivy said.

**"Apparently, Misty had made Golduck switch to Disable, yet again, mid-attack. Though the Thunder had gotten through, it had also been Disabled."**

"How, exactly? I could see if she used it after the explosion, but mid-attack?" Iris asked.

**"'You really overuse that move, you know,' Ash grumbled.**

**'And if I've guessed correctly, you're out of usable attacks!' Misty crowed triumphantly."**

"Shouldn't the first few attacks that were disabled by Golduck be usable by now?" Drew asked.

**"'Actually - no,' Ash said after a moment, 'Pikachu did learn one move - when you were gone.'**

**'Oh,' Misty raised an eyebrow, 'So? I'll Disable that too.'**

**'I don't think so,' Ash shook his head, 'You've done a great job battling like this, and I know you're not using your main attacks so you don't hurt Pikachu."**

"This is awful!" Misty cried. "I should be giving it my all against a Pokemon who's taken on legendaries!"

**"But it's over now.'**

**'What do you mean?' Misty asked, confused.**

**'Pikachu,' Ash said grimly, 'VOLT TACKLE!'**

**Misty's eyes grew as wide as saucers, as the small rodent charged forwards, its body barely visible except for a crackling yellow blur of electricity.**

**Protect wouldn't work on _that,"_**

"Yes, it would," Ash said._  
_

**_"_and Disable would be to slow. Both Ash and Misty knew this.**

**'Damn you Ash Ketchum for pushing me to this,' Misty hissed, before commanding, 'Golduck, CONFUSION!'"**

"She's still not trying her best," Kenny said. "Isn't Confusion weaker than Psyshock?"

**"Purple waves poured out from Golduck's beak, hitting the blur that was Pikachu. They didn't slow him down even the slightest, and seconds later Pikachu crashed into Golduck, and a blinding white light filled the field.**

**::::::**

**When the field was clear, Pikachu was struggling to its feet, weakened by the Confusion attack, as well as the kick-back of its own Volt Tackle. Golduck, on the other hand had fainted, completely spent.**

**'Pikachu!' Ash cried, rushing forwards, and scooping his exhausted Pokémon up, 'You were awesome, buddy!'**

**'Golduck!' Misty cried, dropping down by her Pokémon's limp form, 'You were incredible! Thank you. You should rest now. Return.'"**

"Where were Gary and Leaf?" Barry asked. "Shouldn't they have been urging them to get on with it?"

**"She then turned to Ash, who was cradling Pikachu.**

**'Is he okay?' she asked, voice full of concern.**

**'Course he is,' Ash said, 'Aren't ya, Pikachu?'**

**'Pika pi Pikachupi,' Pikachu let out in response."**

_"What is he saying?"_ Axew asked.

**"'Oh Pikachu, don't say that. _I'm _sorry. I really didn't want to use Psychic attacks on you! But Golduck's my friend too, and I had to protect him. And beat your stupid master.'"**

_"Is Pikachu beating himself up?"_ Infernape asked._ "Also, she's the stupid one. Maybe if she didn't keep spamming Disable, he wouldn't have had to resort to such drastic measures."_

**"'Hey,' Ash cut in, 'His 'stupid master' just beat you, you know-'**

**'Please,' Misty scoffed, rolling her eyes, 'You _know _I went light on Pikachu, I didn't use Psychic or any of Golduck's better attacks-'"**

_"If she was trying to 'protect' Golduck, then she failed at it," _Glaceon said._ "Ash was giving it his all, why didn't Misty give it her all against a Pokemon who tied with a Latios? Protect would have worked, and she knew it, she just couldn't bear the thought of her 'Pika-pal' losing, I bet."_

**"'It wouldn't matter if you did,' Ash countered, 'Nothing would have beaten Volt Tackle, not even Psychic. And you_ did _use Confusion in the end so you can't say you didn't use Psych-'**

**'I was practically forced to Ash Ketchum!' Misty retorted, before her voice completely changed tone, 'I didn't know Pikachu knew how to use_Volt Tackle. _That was really impressive Ash.'"**

"Didn't she see him use Volt Tackle when they fought Team Plasma?" N asked.

"He didn't use Volt Tackle, only Thunder_shock_," Max reminded him.

**"'Uh - thanks,' Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks heating up."**

"Not again," Ash said.

**"Misty had suddenly changed from argumentative to complimentary, and was now looking at him almost admiringly with those large cerulean eyes."**

"I don't care," he said.

**"Ash suddenly felt slightly shy, and the fluttering feeling in his stomach which he often experienced around Misty had returned in full-form."**

"Still don't care," he repeated.

**"'No really,' Misty said, looking at him earnestly, 'That's a great achievement. You both should be so proud - and Ash, you're right. No matter how powerful Golduck was with Psychic moves, nothing would have beaten that Volt Tackle. And though it kills me to say it - I know Pikachu didn't use a full Thunder either.'**

**'Well, I think you should be proud,' Ash said softly, 'You've trained Golduck so well, and that Disable strategy was pretty neat. You're amazing Misty, I just never realized how much I-'"**

"Seeing as how Disable doesn't work that way, I can't really consider it anything but cheap," Gary said.

**"He then stopped abruptly, his face flaming as he realized what he'd just rattled out without really giving much of a thought.**

**Misty was blushing too, and averted her eyes from his gaze.**

**'You were - saying something?' she asked after a moment.**

**'No!' Ash shook his head vehemently, 'Nothing. Just that - you - and Golduck - were awesome - at battling - you know, Pokémon battling - yeah... that's it.'**

**'Okay,' Misty said, 'Thanks Ash. That means a lot.'**

**'Yeah - um - no problem,' Ash replied, shrugging awkwardly."**

"Get on with it!" Hilda yelled.

**"'Oy, break it up!' a voice interrupted them, 'It's time for our last round!'**

**Leaf and Gary had gotten up from where they had been watching the battle, and recalled Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Both were reaching for their third and final Pokéballs.**

**'Technically, Ash and I are one up,' Gary said, 'Since the first round was a draw, and Ash and Pikachu won this one.'**

**'Goody for you,' Leaf said nonchalantly, as Ash and Misty readied their Pokéballs as well.**

**All four teens released the capsules high into the air, with simultaneous cries.**

**'POKEBALL, GO!'**

**'I CHOOSE YOU!'"**

"Why the all caps?" Max asked.

**"::::::**

**Ash stared at the four menacing Pokémon assembled at the clearing, facing off each other with determined stares.**

**Gary and Leaf had their starters, and he had one of his strongest Pokémon. Like him, Misty had saved her strongest for last as well."**

"I'm his strongest!" yelled Pikachu, Infernape and Sceptile at the same time. They all stared at each other as Professor Oak urged them to relax.

**"Between him, Gary and Leaf, they had all the final forms of the Kanto starters as well.**

**Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur – all of them looking equally fierce. Misty's Gyarados was there as well, snarling ferociously."**

"Misty's Pokemon sticks out like a sore thumb," Brendan noted.

**"Charizard and Blastoise, in particular, were old rivals like their trainers, having faced off at the Silver Conference. Blastoise was glaring at the fire-lizard, eager for revenge. Charizard just snorted condescendingly, letting out a puff of smoke.**

**'Nice,' Leaf said appreciatively, 'What a coincidence.'**

**'This should be fun,' Misty muttered.**

**'Cool down,' Ash said warily, looking at his Pokémon, 'Charizard you're fighting _with _Blastoise this time, not against him. You're opponents are Venusaur and Gyarados.'**

**'And you're fighting _with _Charizard, so no Hydro-pumping him,' Gary warned his Pokémon similarly.**

**Venusaur and Blastoise seemed familiar too, though in a far more friendly way. Indeed, as starter Pokémon of their respective trainers, they had been through many adventures, since the time they were both just a Bulbasaur and Squirtle respectively.**

**'I know you're happy to see him,' Leaf was telling Venusaur, 'But you'll have to save it for after the battle. Blasty's your enemy this time around. I know it sucks, but you have to fight him.'"**

"At least it won't be like the Pikachu-Misty drama," May said.

**"::::::**

**'Right then,' Gary said under his voice, 'Ash, have Charizard attack Venusaur. Misty will probably have Gyarados focus full-on on Charizard, so I'll block and battle her with Blastoise.'**

**'I'm taking Gary, I have the type advantage,' Leaf was saying to Misty, 'And you have the advantage on Ash.'**

**'Done,' Misty nodded.**

**'Let's do this,' Ash said, steadying his cap.**

**'Gyarados, Hydro Pump on Charizard-'**

**'Venusaur, Razor Leaf on Blastoise-'**

**'Blastoise, Skull Bash on Gyarados-'**

**'Charizard, fly up to dodge the Hydro Pump and then Flamethrower on Venusaur-'**

**'Gyarados, switch your Hydro Pump to Venusaur, get rid of the flames!'**

**'Venusaur, use your vines to stop Blastoise's Skull Bash from hitting!'**

**'Blastoise, switch to Ice Beam, on Venusaur!'**

**'Charizard, quick, Dragon Breath on Gyarados!'**

**The battlefield was chaos. Charizard just managed to dodge the brunt of Gyarados's Hydro Pump, and the wave of water splashed to the side, drenching both Ash and Gary to the core. Blastoise roared as it was hit with the Razor Leaf attack, but Venusaur's onslaught soon stopped, as Charizard's flames surged towards it. Gyarados unleashed another Hydro Pump in Venusaur's direction to quell the flames, and this ended up soaking Misty and Leaf as well. Blastoise didn't manage a Skull Bash, but the Ice Beam hit its mark, crystals of ice falling onto the grass. Charizard roared and let out acid green flames, which collided with Gyarados's Hydro Pump, causing an enormous explosion, followed by a loud sizzling sound.**

**'This is pointless!' Ash shouted at Gary over the noise, 'We need a strategy!'**

**::::::"**

"They already kinda had a strategy, it just wasn't working," Hilda pointed out.

**"'Gyarados, Hydro Pump on Charizard!' Misty cried, ten minutes later, as the battle raged on.**

**All four Pokémon had suffered moderate damage, but they still had plenty of power left, and none of them had landed a critical hit yet."**

"A critical hit?" N asked in confusion.

"Don't look at us," Cilan said.

**"'Charizard, Steel Wing,' Ash commanded, 'Deflect the Hydro Pump towards Venusaur-'**

**'What was the point in that?' Leaf shrieked, as Venusaur was hit by a strong stream of water, which didn't do more than refresh the large Pokémon.**

**'Wait for it,' Ash muttered to Gary, 'She'll call on it, just wait.'**

**'Venusaur, Sleep Powder!' Leaf cried.**

**'Blastoise, wash it away with Hydro Pump!' Gary said immediately.**

**'Charizard, just – use Fly!' Ash yelled, and the orange dragon leapt upwards immediately.**

**Seeing that Blastoise was now open and undefended, Misty immediately jumped at the opportunity.**

**'GYARADOS, THUNDER!' she hollered.**

**'BLASTOISE, WITHDRAW AND THEN WATER GUN AT VENUSAUR!' Gary shouted.**

**'No!' Misty cried, 'Gyarados, stop-'**

**But it was too late; the fork of electricity unleashed by Gyarados didn't harm Blastoise, who had withdrawn into its shell. Instead, it streamed through the jet of water from Blastoise's Water Gun, hitting Venusaur dead-on.**

**'SAURY!' Leaf cried, 'No!'**

**The electricity was twice as effective, since Venusaur had been previously soaked by the Hydro Pump that Charizard had deflected with Steel Wing, and the large Pokémon groaned, and toppled over.**

**'Nice!' Ash cheered, as he and Gary high-fived.**

**Leaf recalled her Pokémon with a grim face, before nodding at Misty.**

**'Gyarados – Thunder again,' Misty called, looking slightly panicked now, 'On Blastoise!'**

**'Blastoise, Withdraw,' Gary called nonchalantly, smirking, and then winking over at the girls.**

**'Aim it at the sky!' Leaf shrieked to Misty, 'Charizard's vulnerable up there!'**

**'Gyarados, you heard her,' Misty yelled, 'Aim it up!'**

**'Charizard, dodge and then Seismic Toss!' Ash countered.**

**'Gyarados, Hyper Beam at Charizard!' Misty cried out desperately.**

**'Blastoise, Hydro Cannon on Gyarados!' Gary ordered.**

**There was another explosion, as the Hyper Beam and Hydro Cannon connected. Charizard was grappling with Gyarados, who was thrashing around trying to escape the Seismic Toss grip, and both Pokémon were thrown backwards after suffering the brunt of the combined attacks.**

**'Charizard!'**

**'Gyarados!'**

**Ash and Misty both rushed towards their fainted Pokémon, both of which were lying in a tangled heap, clearly spent.**

**'Return, you were great,' Ash said.**

**'Nice, Gyarados, now take some rest,' Misty whispered, kissing Gyarados's Pokéball after her Pokémon had returned.**

**'Blastoise –' Gary called tentatively, 'Are you – okay?'**

**The large brown shell was slightly charred, but after a few moments, Blastoise slowly emerged, looking utterly battered, but still conscious.**

**'C'mon,' Gary urged, 'Get up, you can do it…'**

**Blastoise grunted and staggered up to its thick feet, before readying its cannons and surveying the battleground.**

**'Alright!' Ash pumped his fist, 'Our strategy worked!'**

**'Blastoise, awesome, return now,' Gary said, before walking over to Misty and Leaf, both of whom were looking rather shocked.**

**'Guess we win,' Gary said, running a hand through his damp locks, a smug smile pulling at his lips."**

"Better than her other battles," Hilbert said, frowning. "Probably only because it was between Kanto trainers."

**"'Yeah,' Misty said grumpily after a moment, before brightening, 'Good job! Your strategy was really smart.'**

**'Ah, it was nothing,' Gary shrugged, 'Though you have to give credit to Ash, he came up with most of it.'"**

"At least Gary's being nice to him," Leaf said.

**"'I haven't had such a fun battle in ages,' Leaf said, 'Though that was intense.'**

**'Guess that puts me up by one, huh Mist?' Ash said, walking over and shooting a cheeky smile at Misty, who immediately rebutted this statement.**

**'No it doesn't! I was one up the first round, and you beat me with Pikachu, but Gyarados and Charizard both fainted simultaneously.'**

**'You're just being a sore loser,' Ash taunted, sticking his tongue out, and dodging the whack that came his way."**

"Here comes another fight," Tracey said.

**"'Please, grow up,' Misty rolled her eyes, 'Anyways, what are we doing now guys? After giving our Pokémon to Nurse Joy I mean.'**

**'Let's go to the dock! There's a beach there too,' Leaf said excitedly.**

**'But I'm all wet,' Ash griped, wringing out the bottom of his t-shirt, 'All of us are…'"**

"I thought they were going to the gym," Drew said.

**"Again, the gym battle never happens," Gary said.**

**"'How's that a problem? We're going to the beach anyways,' Gary said, and in one swift movement, he had pulled of his black muscle shirt."**

All of the guys covered their ears, while the girls all squealed (in disgust, that is). After a while, Cheren continued on, albeit a bit hesitantly.

**"There was an awkward silence for a moment, as three pairs of eyes were drawn inextricably towards the shirtless teen."**

"We should be able to take our eyes off him!" Misty cried, referring to the "inextricably" part.

**"Misty's cerulean eyes were as wide as saucers, and Leaf was biting her lip and struggling to look away. Both of them had blushes on their cheeks, Misty's far more pronounced.**

**Ash, too, couldn't help but gape, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach."**

"Why am I staring at him?!" Ash demanded. "I've seen shirtless guys before, it's no big deal!"

**"Gary was one of those people who were just overly blessed when it came to looks and physique."**

"I don't care!" he cried.

**"He was tanned and toned. He had wide shoulders, perfect biceps, a smooth, muscled chest and a washboard six-pack."**

"I get it!" May cried.

**"His damp jeans clung loosely to his hips, and his muscles tensed and rippled under his skin when he moved."**

"We don't need to know this!" Drew, Dawn, Max and Kenny shrieked.

**"'Oh Mew,' Ash heard Misty whisper next to him.**

**Gary seemed to notice the looks he was getting, and raised his eyebrows.**

**'C'mon guys, we're hitting the beach right?'**

**'Uh – yeah,' Ash said after a moment, 'But – we still need to change.'"**

"Don't tell me, Ash is jealous, right?" May guessed, as the four of them uncovered their ears.

**"::::::**

**Gary reclined backwards on a Magikarp-patterned beach towel, waiting for the other three to show. He'd been wearing black and purple swim trunks under his jeans, so it hadn't taken him long to change."**

"Why was he wearing that under his jeans, unless he knew they were going to the beach, but then why didn't he just tell them?" Barry asked.

**"He'd been on the beach for barely five minutes, and he was already getting appreciate stares from all the women and girls who strolled by."**

"Appreciate stares? Huh?" Brendan asked. "Also, why does everyone think Gary is so 'hot'?"

**"For once, he didn't care though, as he continued to scan the crowd for a more familiar face.**

**A minute later, he found one, and his throat went dry.**

**Gary pulled of his sunglasses, his eyes roving appreciatively over the beautiful, _beautiful _site that now presented itself in front of him."**

"How can he be looking at a website when he's on the beach?" he asked, squinting at the screen a little.

**"Misty and Leaf had arrived, and the duo had attracted as many male stares as Gary had female."**

"So every guy now thinks Misty and Leaf are the hottest things around?" May scoffed.

"I don't," Ash assured her.

"Go ooon," Drew said, urging him on (and flustering him too).

"That's it, there's not much else to say," the raven haired teen answered.

"Then why did you have to assure her you thought otherwise, instead of just voicing your thoughts?" Brendan asked, his eyes now on Ash and May. He looked confused. Cheren continued on before it could go anywhere.

**"Misty's fiery hair was tied up into a long, high ponytail, though some of the strands framed her face. She was dressed in a turquoise stringy bikini,"**

"I don't care about Misty's body!" Ash cried, his ears covered.

"Neither do I," Max said, covering them once again.

**"which hugged her curves almost provocatively,"**

"Can she just say what she was wearing instead of going into so much detail?" Delia asked.

**"leaving nothing much to imagination – long, toned legs, a slim waist, and what seemed like miles and miles of creamy skin"**

By now, nearly everyone was either out of the lab, or had their ears covered. The only person that could hear him now was Professor Oak.

"Go on," he said. "They'll be back soon."

**"– Misty had filled out well, and it was now obvious that she outshone her sisters spectacularly."**

"She had to dress like that just to 'outshine' her sisters?" the professor asked.

**"Leaf was dressed in a black halter bikini, her long brown hair loose and falling to her back. She was just as toned as Misty, though slightly curvier, and her skin was a shade more tanned. It was difficult to say which girl looked better, or attracted more attention."**

"Neither of them," he commented.

**"Standing together, they were quite a devastating combination."**

"I won't go into the implications of that last sentence," he said.

**"'Well, hello ladies,' Gary said, finding his voice as he stood up, eyes flicking from one beautiful, bikini-clad girl to another."**

"Wow, look what my grandson's been reduced to." He folded his arms.

"Shouldn't he be doing research?" Cheren asked him, and he nodded.

**"He placed a hand on each of their lower backs."**

"Keep in mind that no one saw this, or anything else he did afterwards," the man told him.

**"Misty practically melted into his touch, though Leaf swatted him away, rolling her eyes.**

**'Oh please,' she snorted, 'Cut the suave act, Oak.'**

**'Fine,' Gary snapped, stung, before turning to Misty, his gaze softening."**

Cheren stopped for a moment. "Why is he stung when he got his desired reaction from Misty? You know, his girlfriend?" Professor Oak just shrugged.

**"'C'mere babe,' he murmured, 'You look _amazing _right now-'"**

"He sounds like pickup lines from a dating book," the professor commented.

**"He moved both his hands to her back, pulling her flush towards his chest."**

"What does that mean?" Cheren asked, but the elder shrugged.

**"Leaf stalked off a few meters away, pointedly ignoring this public display of affection. **

**'Were – were you – checking out Leaf just now?' Misty asked, her voice slightly shaky."**

"Yes, he was," Gary's grandfather said.

**"'Who Leaf?' Gary whispered,"**

"That made no sense," Cheren pointed out, before continuing.

**"running his hands up and down her bare skin, 'I only have eyes for you right now, baby… because Mew, do you look _hot._'**

**Misty shivered at his touch, as Gary dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to her neck.**

**'Gary – we're – in public,' she squeaked, but Gary ignored her, flicking his tongue out against her skin, making her gasp."**

"No one sees them, or does anything about it, so it doesn't matter," Professor Oak said.

**"'I can't help it,' he said, his voice low and husky, 'I can't keep my hands off you…'"**

"If he can't control himself, he shouldn't even be near her, especially not in public," he stated. "I won't go into much detail, but Gary does something to her that should get him in trouble with everyone, but doesn't."

Cheren seemed like he was thinking about what he could have done, but continued.

**"His hands had slid lower, resting on Misty's hips, his fingers sliding under the string that held her bikini bottom together."**

Cheren looked like he was about to lose his meal. He couldn't take much more of this.

"I'll read the rest," Professor Oak said, as Cheren excused himself. After a few minutes, everyone was back together, and their ears were all open.

"What did I miss?" Hilda asked.

"Not much, just more drama," Cheren said.

"Of course," she replied, as Professor Oak began to read once again.

**"He caught Leaf looking at them almost longingly a few meters away, before she quickly schooled her face into a mask of disgust.**

**'Your loss,' he mouthed at her over Misty's shoulder, his dark green gaze holding hers.**

**'You're sick,' she mouthed back, and this time, he could tell she meant it.**

**Leaf shot him one last dirty look before walking off, and Gary tore his eyes away from her retreating figure (she did look nice from the back)"**

"Who really cares?" Barry asked.

**"back to the girl in his arms.**

**Misty, however, seemed to have recovered within that much time, and roughly pulled his hands out of her bikini strings and shoved him off her."**

"Why does no one see this?!" May cried.

**"'Seriously Gary, control,' she said, rolling her eyes, though Gary noted that her voice was still breathless.**

**'You weren't complaining a few seconds ago,' he said, leaning in again."**

"Yes, she was," Cheren pointed out.

**"'Yeah, well it takes some time to – get over – the effect you have,' Misty admitted, blushing."**

"Ugh! This is her response to him touching her without her consent?" Iris yelled.

**"'C'mon, Mist,' Gary whispered, holding her eyes with a smoldering gaze, 'I'm so incredibly turned on by you right now, you have no idea…'"**

"Does no one hear any of what he's saying, or see any of what he's doing?" Max asked.

**"Misty's flush increased tenfold at this – Gary had never been this straightforward, or this _intense _with her before. A part of her wanted to cave into him, _so _badly, and let him do whatever it was he wanted – especially when he looked like _that _and was _shirtless _–"**

"I should be able to force him off me!" Misty cried.

"Did Leaf run away to report this?" Cheren asked, and the Oaks shook their heads.

**"but they were at a beach, and Ash and Leaf were there too… it had to wait.**

**'Get over it,' Misty said, flicking his chest."**

"Shot down!" Gary said, not wanting to see himself like this anymore. "Wait..."

"What do you mean 'wait'?" Bianca asked, and the following line answered her question:

**"She couldn't help but run her fingers down it after, across his pectorals and muscular stomach."**

"Now she's displaying affection in public," Max pointed out.

"Or did she forget where they were?" Bianca added.

**"This action seemed to elicit a _very _positive response in Gary who grabbed her waist again, pressing her to his lean, hard"**

"No comment," Hilda said.

**"body.**

**'Five minutes,' he whispered, his lips brushing her ear, 'There's a shack nearby, we can just-'**

**'MISTY! GARY! LEAF! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?'**

**The duo broke apart, and Gary cursed Ash's typically bad timing."**

"Perfect timing!" Hilda cheered.

**"The moron probably did it on purpose,"**

"I'm not a moron!" Ash cried. "Also, he should be glad I interrupted them before someone caught them and kicked them out!"

**"and he was pretty sure Misty had been close to caving in again.**

**'Ash!' Misty cried, breaking away from his embrace, 'Pikachu! Hi!'**

**Ash was running towards them, clad in red trunks."**

"At least there's no unnecessary description of Ash's body," Dawn said.

**"He stopped short a few meters away though, his brown eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, as he stared unabashedly at Misty.**

**Gary sniggered, and sauntered forward, slipping an arm around Misty's waist.**

**'H-h-hey Misty,' Ash stammered, blushing furiously, unable to take his eyes off the girl in front of him, 'You – um – look – really – great.'"**

"Here we go again." Iris sighed.

**"'Th-thanks Ash,' Misty replied shyly, and Gary realized with horror, that she was blushing too, a small smile tugging at her lips, 'Um – so do you…'**

**_What! _Gary thought angrily, a flare of possessiveness welling within him, _no! Not him! He doesn't!"_**

"Somebody's jealous," Dawn said, laughing. "All she did was compliment her friend."

**"Ash was tanned as well, and quite toned. Though his biceps and abs weren't as pronounced as Gary's, they were visible enough, and he had good shoulders too."**

"Better than the description of Gary's body," Hilda said.

"And at least there's not a bunch of girls staring at him," Bayleef said.

**_"When did that shrimp ever get muscles? _Gary thought, fuming for a moment, before he calmed down. _Nah, I'm better anyways… Misty's just – crazy. Leaf probably wouldn't give him a second glance."_**

"There are other girls out there," Bianca said.

**"'So – um – what do you guys want to do now?' Misty asked, and Gary noticed that she and Ash continued to throw shy glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking."**

"We get it," Kenny said.

**"He found it rather sickening."**

"He's not the only one," Iris said.

**"'Let's go into the water!' Ash said excitedly, 'C'mon Mist, you love swimming right?'**

**'Yeah,' Misty nodded, and she blushed again, for some reason which Gary couldn't fathom.**

**Ash hadn't done anything – he hadn't touched her, given her 'the look', complimented her – _why in the name of Mew was she blushing so much?"_**

"Because she's a - " Leaf began, before Professor Oak read over her voice.

**"'Do you really want to go now?' Gary asked, 'Don't you want to – relax a bit first?'**

**'Relax?' Ash laughed, 'For Misty, being in the water is relaxing.'**

**'He's right,' Misty giggled, and Gary wanted to hit something.**

**'At least put on some sunscreen first, you'll get burnt,' Gary said, resorting to the (albeit cliché) little trick."**

"That's not gonna work," Misty said.

**"He lowered his voice, and looked meaningfully at Misty.**

**'I could put it on for you.'"**

"Still not gonna work," she repeated.

**"Misty looked at him strangely for a moment, but then shook her head, smiling.**

**'I'm good, thanks! I actually want to tan a bit. Let's go Ash! Coming, Gary?'**

**_Don't tell me, _Gary shook his head to himself, _she'd rather be with him than me right now."_**

"Isn't Misty allowed to be with other people without him going into a jealous frenzy?" Delia asked._  
_

**_"Even when I'm shirtless, she prefers him over me…"_**

"Maybe it's because Ash can control himself, unlike Gary," May said.

**"'No,' Gary shook his head, 'You two have fun. I'll just – read or something.'"**

"And by 'read', he means bother Leaf," Professor Oak said.

**"'Okay! See you!' Misty said brightly, and began scampering away over the sand.**

**Ash soon followed after her, though not before he shot Gary a triumphant grin, his expression dripping with smugness.**

**_Score to Ketchum."_**

"Why are they keeping score over a girl?" Max asked.

**"Gary just rolled his eyes, a bit surprised at how little it bothered him, as he turned his gaze away towards the large colored umbrellas a few meters away.**

**Leaf was stretched out languidly under one of them, flipping through a glossy magazine.**

**Gary smirked to himself, ruffling his mahogany spikes and walked towards the brunette.**

**Time for his dose of reading – or something."**

"Take note of the words 'or something'," Professor Oak warned.

**"::::::"**

They all decided to take a break from reading for a while. It was almost nighttime, so Ash headed back home with his mom (and his Pokemon, who got recalled) as the others also left the lab. Since they had already eaten in the lab, Delia didn't cook dinner, so Ash and Pikachu headed straight to bed in pajamas.

* * *

A few days later, Ash was back in the lab with the others. The only ones that weren't in the lab were Team Rocket and Delia (she was busy in her house). Professor Oak had the story up again.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked, and the others nodded as he prepared to read the rest of the drawn out story.

* * *

#1: That Thunder attack, as it was described, looked more like its game and manga counterparts.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Revised Chapters 5 & 6 of TDRoPR (PMA! Chapters 5 & 6): (9/16/2012 - 9/19/2012)  
**_

_**Revised Chapter 7 of TDRoPR (You should know what goes here by now...): (9/21/2012 - 9/22/2012)  
**_

_**Revising Chapter 8 of TDRoPR: (9/24/2012 - Present)  
**_

_**People helping with this part: Kairi's Embrace of Destiny, MetalKnuckles4000**_

_********__"Fuck" Word Count: 12 (...This speaks for itself.)_

_**Three's A Crowd Chapter 7 - Part 2, and Chapter 8**_

* * *

**"'Hey, beautiful,' Gary said smoothly, sliding down onto the beach towel next to Leaf."**

"Why is he flirting with Leaf when he has Misty?" May asked.

"I think jealousy's blinded him," Max said.

"Jealousy? But Misty just wanted to be with one of her best friends!" May pointed out.

**"The brunette ignored him completely, and just flipped another page of her magazine."**

"Yes!" they all cheered.

**"Gary rolled his eyes at this deliberate move, and snatched the magazine away, tossing it over his shoulder."**

"Can't he see she has better things to do?" Ash asked.

**"Leaf fixed him with a frigid glare.**

**'I'd like that back, please,' she said icily."**

"Go, Leaf!" Gary cheered. The others looked at him oddly. It was weird to hear him rooting against himself, even a derailed version.

**"'No, you wouldn't,' Gary said, 'You're just putting up a façade of indifference to hide how burningly _jealous _you are.'**

**'Jealous?' Leaf scoffed, 'Please. Give me a break. And my magazine back, too.'**

**'Don't lie to yourself,' Gary taunted, smirking as he leaned in closer to her, his arm rubbing against hers, 'I saw you when I was kissing Misty. You wished that it was _you _I'd been kissing.'"**

"I did not!" Leaf shrieked.

**"'Of course,' Leaf said sarcastically, 'Every women's dream…'"**

"Isn't that supposed to be 'woman'?" Max asked.

**"'Hey, can't help it if it is, babe,' Gary said, drawing closer to her,"**

Stop calling me that!" Leaf shouted.

**"'You wanted me to kiss you, you wanted me to touch you-'"**

The next line took the words out of nearly everyone's mouths:** "'You sound ridiculous,' Leaf scoffed, 'Do you fantasize about yourself or something, you egocentric git?'"**

"I would say something, but that about sums it up," Kenny said.

**"'Don't lie to me Leaf, I saw it,' Gary persisted, his eyes locking with hers challengingly, 'You wished it were you in Misty's place, didn't you?'"**

"Does no one see this?" Cheren asked. "Surely, someone would have come up to Misty and asked, 'Isn't that your boyfriend flirting with that girl?' or something."

Professor Oak got half of the lab to cover their ears as he read this line: **"'As tempting as the offer may be, I'd rather not be your latest sex-toy,' Leaf spat out."**

"Why is this in the story?" Misty asked. "This is supposed to be for kids!"

**"'Slow down girl, I wasn't planning to go _that _far with you yet,' Gary said huskily,"**

"'Yet'?" Dawn began. "That means he _was_ going to violate her at some point! Way to go, Gary! You're such a pervert! Though you always were the type to do it anytime, anywhere, and...in any kind of weather!" (#1)

The brunette researcher looked increasingly embarrassed as he shrunk in his seat.

**"'Though if you _want-'"_**

"So he would just cheat on Misty without a second thought? Without thinking of anyone's feelings, or even the consequences?" Bianca asked.

Professor Oak held back a laugh again. "The concept of consequences eluded HighQueen," he said quietly, before continuing: **"_'_That's _not _what I meant and you know it!' Leaf snarled, 'I don't want to be your Misty-replacement-'**

**'Is that bitterness I detect, love?'"**

"Does he even care about Misty, or did he just use her to make me jealous?" Ash wondered.

"The latter seems more likely," Iris answered. "Look how he's casually truing to get inside Leaf."

**"'NO, MEWDAMNIT!'"**

Bianca sighed. "Here we go again with the unnecessary cursing."

**"'I see you're out of acidic insults, Leaf?'**

**'Fuck off and leave me alone.'"**

"She should just make him leave her alone, it's obvious he won't listen to her," Drew said.

**"'You know, you wouldn't be a replacement, Leaf. You'd be-'"**

"An upgrade, right?" Hilbert asked.

**"'_Don't _say something incredibly cliché and sappy like, 'you'd be an upgrade'-'**

**'You know me so well, sweetheart. Now how about-'"**

"Predictable," Hilda said. "And will he stop using 'endearing' terms on her?"

"Nope," Professor Oak said.

**"'Fuck you, Oak.'"**

"She shouldn't have said that," Brock said.

"Why not?" Misty asked him.

**"'I know you want to, baby, but if you'd just let me-'"**

"Oh, that's why," she said, sweat dropping.

**"'NO. And get _off _me.'**

**'I don't think I want to,' Gary said, eyes darkening as he surveyed the girl beneath him."**

"Control yourself, Gary! You're supposed to be a researcher!" Tracey exclaimed.

**"Somehow, during their banter, he'd ended up leaning his upper body over Leaf's –"**

"What do you mean 'somehow'?" Max asked. "That was clearly intentional."

**"not touching, but incredibly close, as he supported himself with his arms, which were placed on the sand near her shoulders."**

"Why is no one seeing this?" he asked.

**"'Gary,' Leaf said through gritted teeth, 'I know you may think that every girl's dream is to get some action from you, and maybe it's true for a majority of the harlots"**

"Watch your language, HighQueen!" Tracey yelled.

**"around here, but I am _really _not interested, so unless you want me to make you infertile,"**

"I don't want to hear any of this, I want the plot!" he shouted out.

"There is no plot," Hilda told the watcher.

"Oh, yeah," he said.

**"I suggest you get. The. Fuck. Off. Me.'"**

"Language. Watch it," he repeated.

**"'Babe, your anger just turns me on even more,' Gary smirked, 'As does the dirty talk. I like it, Leaf.'"**

"I don't want to hear it either!" Dawn and Max cried.

**"Leaf scowled, and pushed herself up, forcing Gary to as well, until they were sitting on the sand.**

**'C'mere,' Gary urged, 'You know you want to.'"**

"Is he not listening?" Brock asked. "People talk about me, but at least I would never force someone to do something like that."

**"'No, I really don't,' Leaf said, an amused smirk making its way onto her face, 'You know, you keep saying that, but you're the one who's desperate for it. I think _you _want it, Oak and-'"**

"Took her long enough to figure that out," Iris said.

**"'Yeah, fine,' Gary breathed, leaning in close so his teeth scraped against her ear, 'I do want it, okay. But I know you like me, so just give it up already.'"**

"So he basically just admits that he wants me over Misty? He doesn't deserve her, or even me," Leaf pointed out.

**"His mouth moved down her neck, his tongue wet against her skin. Leaf let out a small moan."**

"I can't take much more!" Leaf yelled, covering her ears.

_"So now she's just giving in to him?"_ Snivy asked. _"Should have known this would happen."_

**"'Stop – using – the same fucking – tricks you used – on Misty – on me,' she bit out."**

"Why not just tell him to stop altogether?" Bianca asked. "That implies that she doesn't want him to stop, but just to do something else."

**"'So you were watching?' Gary smirked against her skin, 'Good. It was all for your benefit, really.'"**

"Of course she was watching, it's kind of hard to ignore it when they were flaunting their 'love' in front of her and Ash," May said.

**"'You're disgusting,' Leaf said, digging her nails into his chestnut locks.**

**Gary pulled away, shooting her a look.**

**'Don't mess up the hair, love-'"**

"If this was a real story, his hair would be the least of his worries," Leaf said.

**"'Suck it up. Now shut up and get back to doing whatever you were doing, Oak,' Leaf commanded, and Gary raised an eyebrow, amused."**

"Does she mean 'whatever you were doing', as in, before he started bothering her, or...?" Brock began, not finishing his sentence.

**"'Whose desperate now, hm?' he asked, grinning slyly."**

"You are," Kenny said.

**"He didn't kiss her again though, and his fingers traced the contours of her neck, over her shoulder, and down to her back, before fiddling with her bikini top."**

"Oh, Arceus, stop!" Kenny cried.

**"'Don't even _think _about it,' Leaf said warningly."**

"Don't pay any attention to this line, it's just an empty threat," Professor Oak said, before continuing:** "****'Maybe later,' Gary agreed, his fingers tracing down her lower back and then to her flat stomach, before dipping under the waistband of her bikini bottom."**

"We don't need to see what Gary is doing with Leaf!" May shouted.

**"'You'll never learn,' Leaf rolled her eyes, before suddenly pushing him down, until she leaned over him."**

"Will she beat him up?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No," Gary answered.

**"Gary looked at her appreciatively, his eyes darkening.**

**'Stay like that,' he murmured, 'I like it.'"**

"He likes everything," Dawn stated.

**"'You're sick,' Leaf said.**

**'You like it,' he replied, 'We should have done this years ago.'"**

"I know this has been said dozens of times before, but where are all of the spectators?" Ash asked. "Why did no one tell on them or anything?"

**"He placed his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it upwards.**

**'What are we even doing, exactly?' Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow, as she straddled him."**

"Dumb question, considering what she just did," Max said.

**"'Messing around. Whatever. This,' Gary bit back a groan as she moved against him, 'Fuck – you're really, _really _hot. You're the hottest girl I've ever laid my eyes on.'"**

"I knew it, he doesn't care about Misty," Iris said.

**"'Wish I could say the same about you,' Leaf said seriously, her long brown hair tickling his face."**

"Gary's a girl now?" Hilda asked. "I am not even going to go into that."

**"'Oh, very funny,' Gary said, rolling his eyes.**

**'Oh, I'm not joking,' Leaf shot back, 'Ash looked pretty good without a shirt too-'"**

"Some of us don't care how good he looks without a shirt," May said.

**"Gary was up in a second, nearly banging their heads together, as he gripped Leaf's hips tightly.**

**'I don't want to hear his name coming from you like that, _ever _again,' he growled."**

"Wow, he's still jealous," Bianca said.

**"'Possessive, huh?' Leaf asked, looking unimpressed, 'Didn't expect it from you-'**

**'I'm serious,' Gary snarled, 'Misty can do and say what she wants about him but you - _you _can't-'"**

"So he never cared what Misty did to Ash?" May asked. "Then what was the point of all of that drama? What was the point of all that fighting?"

"To drag this story on," Max answered. "And I bet Misty will never find out."

"Spoiler alert, she does find out, but I never suffer any consequences, making this ending unsatisfying," Gary said.

**"Chill out,' Leaf said, smiling slightly, 'I was kidding, you know me. You're much, much sexier than him, you know that…'"**

"I don't care how much 'sexier' she thinks Gary is than Ash," May said.

**"'Pesky girl,' Gary glared at her."**

"How many times is he going to say that?" Barry asked.

**"'You're cute,' Leaf giggled, pinching his cheek.**

**'Don't _do _that,' Gary's glare intensified, though he was blushing,"**

"Why not?" Kenny asked. "Leaf is touching him, after all."

**"'You know – I actually got really – jealous – when I thought you and Ash were – before – with Ditto –'"**

"Of course he did," Max said.

**"'I know,' Leaf said smugly, 'You act all cool, but you're really transparent.'**

**'Only to you,' Gary said.**

**'That's cause I know you best,' Leaf shrugged, 'And I don't fall for all your crap and swoon at every damn thing you say like all the other girls around here-'"**

"Then what's going on now?" Bianca began. "No one who heard all of this can tell me she's telling the truth."

**"'You don't?' Gary challenged, running a hand through her hair, 'Wanna test that?'**

**'What do you plan to do if Misty sees this?' Leaf asked instead.**

**'She won't,' Gary said, before adding, a bit bitterly,"**

"The sad thing is, he was right," Professor Oak said, before going on.

**"'She's busy with Ash. I saw them. They won't even bother looking for us.'"**

"She's not doing anything with him except swimming! He's just jealous!" Bianca shouted.

**"Leaf glanced over at the water, where Misty and Ash could be seen. They seemed far too involved in each other to notice anything else.**

**'Is that - really a bad thing?' Leaf asked slyly."**

"No, he's just jealous," Bianca repeated.

**"Gary smirked at her, eyes darkening.**

**'It may not be,' he agreed, his voice husky, his hands massaging circles into Leaf's hips as he pulled her closer."**

"This writer is trying to make me seem like the bad guy, but it's not working," Misty said. "The only 'bad guy' at this moment is Gary. Also, I did not want to hear that."

**"::::::"**

They all groaned yet again.

**"Ash, needless to say, was thrilled at the opportunity for some time with Misty; wherein she would be exclusively his, since he trusted Leaf would take care of Gary in the meanwhile.**

**Though the very sight of her did funny things to his body, especially when she was dressed like _that _– he needed to get a grip on himself."**

"Funny, I don't feel anything," Ash said.

**"It was time to set things straight, once and for all."**

"What does he mean by that?" Hilda asked.

**"::::::"**

"Great, more colon spam," Hilbert said.

**"'Thanks for ditching Gary's offer to hang with me, Misty,' Ash said sincerely, as the duo walked towards the waves, 'I didn't actually expect you to.'**

**'What do you mean?' Misty asked, confused, 'You're my best friend, aren't you? Why wouldn't I?'"**

"Because you're a sl - " Bianca began, before Professor Oak interrupted with, "That will be enough!" He then kept reading: **"'Still, it's nice to know I get preference over that freak every once and awhile,' Ash said, walking a bit closer to her, so that their hands brushed.**

**Misty didn't move away, though she swatted him lightly on his (muscled) arm."**

"We get it, his arm is muscled," May said.

**"'Don't call him that,' she scolded, 'He's my boyfriend.'"**

"What did she expect, exactly? They still hadn't patched up their rivalry, even though they should have a long time ago. Also, why are they even talking about Gary? Isn't this supposed to be their 'alone time'?" May asked.

**"'Unfortunately,' Ash couldn't help but let out, ignoring Misty's glare, 'I still think you're too good for him.'**

**'Oh, don't,' Misty said, 'That's not true, have you seen him?'"**

"We all have, he's nothing special," Leaf said.

**"'Have you seen yourself?' Ash countered, before flushing, his brown eyes widening as he realized what he'd just blabbed, 'I mean – no – I didn't mean it like that-'"**

"Yeah, he did," Brendan said.

**"'Oh, shush,' Misty giggled, before nudging his shoulder with hers, 'That was really sweet of you, Ash.'**

**'Whatever,' Ash grumbled, quickly changing the subject, 'Still, I'm glad you'd rather spend time with me than do dirty things with Gary.'"**

"Like Leaf is doing," Bianca added.

**"He made a face at this, and Misty narrowed her eyes.**

**'What do you mean, 'dirty things', Ash Ketchum?' she asked, placing her hands on her hips."**

"She is in simple denial," Hilda said.

**"'Oh, you know,' Ash teased, before snickering, 'The sunscreen, and how he'd 'put in on for you'… all a ploy…'**

**He said the words almost mockingly, lowering his voice to mimic Gary's baritone.**

**'Shut up, he doesn't sound like that!' Misty laughed,"**

"Maybe neither Veronica nor Sarah sound like Billy, but he did say that," Brendan said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, turning to him.

**"'And I'm surprised you even caught on to what he was implying-'"**

"How could he not catch on?" Cheren asked.

**"'Please, Misty, he wasn't exactly subtle, and I'm not stupid,' Ash rolled his eyes."**

"My point exactly," he said.

**"'You're not?' Misty asked innocently.**

**'I'll get you back for that,' Ash mock-glared at her, before adding under his breath, 'Scrawny little runt.'"**

"Not again." Tracey and Brock groaned.

**"'OKAY KETCHUM!' Misty shrieked, nearly pouncing on him, 'YOU'RE SCREWED!'"**

"She started this fight," Ash muttered.

**"Ash ducked, laughing, his tone still teasing as he sprinted over the sand, Misty hot in pursuit.**

**'I don't think Gary would like _that _much, do you, Mist?' he called over his shoulder, blushing."**

"Considering what he's doing with Leaf, it doesn't matter," Drew said.

**"'Oh – you!' Misty squealed, reddening further, and she continued the chase.**

**The two soon ended up in the water, wrestling playfully for a few moments, before Misty dunked Ash down under. He managed to break free pretty easily though, and swam away, still laughing.**

**'You come back here, Ash Ketchum!' Misty cried, pushing her wet bangs out of her face, 'I'm not done with you! You're on my turf, so it's not like you can escape!'**

**'So come and get me, Mist!' Ash called back, grinning roguishly.**

**She did, making it to him in a few neat strokes, though before she could do anything, Ash had snuck up behind her.**

**'Gotcha!' Ash yelled, wrapping his arms around Misty's bare, wet waist, from the back, and pulling her towards him."**

"I don't think I want to hear anymore," Hilbert said.

**"'Let go!' Misty cried, giggling, as she struggled, but to no avail, as he held her securely in his arms."**

"He won't take her seriously if she's giggling," May pointed out.

**"'No, I don't think I will,' Ash teased, his breath tickling her cheek, 'First you have to say something.'**

**'What?' Misty asked, rolling her eyes.**

**'Say that you'll never bug me about your stupid bike, and admit you only followed me around because you _liked _me.'"**

"Not the bike again!" Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Brock all shouted, before groaning.

**"'What?' Misty screeched, flushing, 'I – no – I didn't like you-'"**

"Yes, she did," May said.

**"'As a friend, Misty, calm down,' Ash said, 'Geez, why're you getting so defensive?'"**

"As a friend? Then why did he try and make her say that last part?" Hilda asked.

**"'Let go of me,' Misty said.**

**'Say it first,' Ash replied playfully, 'C'mon, Mist…'**

**'Never!' Misty cried."**

"She obviously doesn't want him to let go, or she would have just gotten it over with by now," Dawn scoffed.

**"'Fine,' Ash pouted, 'Than at least admit that I'm a better Pokémon trainer than you-'**

**'Do you want to _die_?'"**

"Enough already!" Barry cried.

**"'Alright, alright,' Ash said sulkily, before brightening.**

**He leaned in closer, his nose brushing against her cheek. Misty could feel his heart thumping against her back.**

**'Say that you like me more than you like Gary,' he said softly."**

"I don't wanna hear this!" May cried, covering her ears.

"Of course she doesn't," Drew said.

**"'Wh-what?'**

**'Say it.'**

**'Ash – but – I –'**

**'Say it,' Ash urged, his voice wavering slightly from its teasing tone, 'Misty, _please_.'"**

"Why is he forcing her to do this?" Tracey asked.

**"'You and Gary are different,' Misty began, 'You're my best friend and you know how much you mean to me-'**

**'I want to hear it from you,' Ash pressed, 'Just say it. Once.'**

**He turned her around in his grip, so his arms were now wrapped around her back, and her nose was practically brushing against his.**

**'Ash,' Misty said sincerely, her blue-green eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones, 'I do like you more than Gary.'"**

"There, is he happy now?" Misty asked.

**"Ash smiled dazzlingly at this, and Misty felt her knees go weak."**

"Careful, Misty, Gary wouldn't like that," Hilda said with a smile.**  
**

**"'Thanks Mist,' he said cheerfully, 'That makes me feel much better.'**

**The two suddenly realized the intimacy of their position – they were both soaking wet, standing in waist-deep water. Their toes were brushing on the sandy floor, and Ash arms were wrapped tightly around Misty's waist. Misty's own hands had looped around Ash's neck, and their faces were just inches away."**

"Spoiler alert, this goes nowhere," Gary said.

**"'I – um – sorry,' Ash said, stepping away slightly.**

**'No! No, it's okay,' Misty said, far too quickly, and Ash looked at her strangely.**

**He lowered his arms, and Misty did as well, and they stood, still close, staring at one another.**

**'It makes you feel better,' Misty said after a moment, echoing Ash's words from before, 'Why? Were you feeling bad about something?'**

**Ash sighed, placing his hands on Misty's shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes.**

**Misty felt her stomach flutter madly at the intensity of his stare, and her skin heat up where he was touching her."**

"Get to the point," Kenny said.

**"'Misty – you know what it is,' he said softly, 'You and Gary. I've tried to be supportive – but,' he paused and shook his head, 'I'm sorry. I just can't stand it.'**

**'Why not?' Misty asked, 'Why does it bother you so much?'"**

"Stupid question," he said.

**"'You deserve better,' Ash said immediately.**

**'Better like?' Misty pressed."**

"Him, right?" Hilbert asked.

**"'Just – better,' Ash said, his voice strained.**

**Misty's eyes flickered over to the shore – where Gary was under a colorful umbrella with Leaf. Though they weren't clearly visible, it was obvious that he was leaning over her, far too close for their positions to be considered platonic."**

"That goes nowhere, either," Gary pointed out.

**"Her face fell, and Ash followed her gaze."**

"She should have believed him about Gary being a jerk, but no," Hilda stated.

**"'Misty don't,' he said sadly, shaking her slightly, 'Misty, look at me.'**

**'They seem awfully close,' Misty said in a small voice."**

"You don't say," Max said.

**"'Well to be fair to him, so are we,' Ash pointed out, before turning her to face him.**

**'Not now, Misty, please,' he said, 'I need to talk to you. Ignore him. He's come in the way far too many times already.'**

**His voice had a bitter tone to it, and Misty finally tore her eyes away from the shore to look at Ash.**

**'I'm sorry Ash, it's just-'**

**'No, it's okay. I get it. But honestly Misty, this is why I say you deserve better. You're better than Gary, and you're better than Leaf. And I don't only mean in looks, Misty. You're just a lot – better,' Ash said sincerely.**

**'You really think that?' Misty asked, tears welling in her eyes."**

"How many times will he have to say that? You can tell she's fishing for compliments," Bianca pointed out.

**"'Course I do,' Ash said softly, his hands sliding down her arms, 'Always have.'**

**'You're – really confusing me right now,' Misty said after a moment, as Ash leaned in, his nose brushing against hers."**

"How is he 'confusing' her?" May asked.

**"'I am?' Ash asked, 'One up to me then.'**

**'Idiot!' Misty giggled, before meeting his gaze again."**

"Says the one who just got 'confused'," Cheren said.

**"He was close – _so _close. And his hands were now holding hers, and he was looking at her so _tenderly, _saying things that Misty hadn't even dared to dream of."**

"What about Gary?" Leaf asked.

**"'Ash, seriously,' Misty whispered, 'What – are you trying to say?'"**

"He's in love with you!" Brock cried.

"She's really dense," Tracey added.

**"'Don't you know?' Ash asked, hesitating, 'It's – the same thing I've been trying to say for ages – for weeks, months – maybe even years…'**

**'What?' Misty asked breathlessly, her pulse racing, 'What is it, Ash?'"**

"She still hasn't put two and two together?" Iris asked.

**"'Don't make me say it, Mist,' Ash murmured, his breath ghosting against her lips, 'I'll screw it up somehow, I know I will. I don't have the guts. I haven't had the guts all this time, but then Gary came and stole you from me so I don't really have a choice…'**

**'Keep talking,' Misty whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.**

**Ash took a deep breath, and Misty placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart thumping furiously under her fingers.**

**'I don't know how long it's been Misty… maybe I didn't realize it until I saw you with Gary, because that killed me… but I think it was longer… Brock knew… I think it might have gone back to the day you left, or before, back at the Orange Islands… or maybe even after the second or third day when I met you… and I wanted to tell you, to ask you, but I never had the guts…'**

**'Don't tell me you're a scaredy-cat, Mr. Pokémon Master,' Misty teased, though her head felt light and her knees were like jelly."**

"Now's not the time! He's trying to tell you something personal!" Hilbert shouted.

**"It worked, the taunt, like taunts had always worked with them.**

**'Leave him, Misty,' Ash said lowly, 'Leave Gary so – so –'**

**'So?' Misty encouraged, running her hands down his chest, 'Ash?'**

**'Leave Gary so you can be with me instead,' he said, before breathing out heavily, 'I – really, _really _like you Misty. I have for a long time. And I mean in a more-than-a-friend way…'"**

"At least it came from the heart," Brendan said.

**"'Oh, Ash!' Misty cried, her heart leaping, as she experienced a feeling that could only be described as uncontrollable joy, 'You have _no _idea how long I've waited to hear you say that!'"**

"Then why did she throw herself at Gary?" Leaf asked.

**"'Probably as long as I've wanted to say it,' Ash said.**

**'A few years?' Misty asked.**

**'More than a few, I think,' Ash muttered, before pulling away and gazing at her.**

**Misty's heart leapt again – he looked so adorable, his hair mussed up, his eyes soft, and his cheeks tinted red."**

"I don't really want to hear about how Ash looked," N voiced his thoughts.

**"'So now what?' Misty asked shyly.**

**'What?' Ash asked, frowning, 'You're still dating Gary.'**

**'Yeah,' Misty nodded slowly, 'For now.'**

**'For now?' Ash raised an eyebrow, but then nodded, 'I guess I bought this on upon myself, didn't I?'"**

"It's brought, not bought, and what is he talking about?" Max asked.

**"'No, no you didn't,' Misty soothed him, 'You had no clue…'**

**'That was my problem, right,' Ash said, 'All those hints you kept throwing at me. I never got any of them till – well – sometime ago. Guess I really am as dense as you call me.'"**

"Maybe if she didn't cling to Gary, as stated before, he might have noticed at least a little bit," May said.

**"'I don't actually mean those things,' Misty said, 'You're actually really smart.'**

**'Thanks Mist,' Ash said, giving her a charming smile, 'Though you're _still _scrawny.'"**

"Not again," Tracey repeated.

**"'Moron,' Misty said, rolling her eyes, stiffening when he leaned in again.**

**'Wh-what're you doing?' Misty stuttered.**

**'Relax, I know you wouldn't want to cheat on Gary,' Ash said soothingly, 'Even if it was with me.'**

**He kissed her cheek softly, just a light brush of lips against skin.**

**Misty thought she'd die, as an elated feeling surged through her body.**

**Somehow, that one, almost innocent kiss from Ash had her feeling the same rush she experienced after a long, passionate make-out session with Gary. It was exhilarating."**

"Some of us don't care about her make-out session with Gary," Iris said. "And did she finally figure out that the emotional aspect of a relationship matters far more than the physical?"

**"'Figure it out, Mist,' Ash said.**

**'Figure what out?' she asked, bemused, and still not thinking quite straight (the after-effects of his kiss).**

**'Me or Gary,' Ash said seriously, pulling away from her, 'You know you can't have both Misty. It wouldn't be right.'**

**'No – no of course not!' Misty sputtered, 'I wouldn't – I'd never –'**

**'You still like him,' Ash bit out painfully, 'You're attracted to him, you're infatuated. I can see it Misty. Right now he isn't here, so you're like this, but the moment you're anywhere near him, it completely changes. _This,' _he gestured between them, 'completely changes.'"**

"Leaf is with Gary now, Misty should just make the right choice," May said.

"I have to say, this was much better than the Misty-Gary relationship," Dawn pointed out.

**"'I – I'm so sorry,' Misty said, looking utterly woebegone, 'I – I'll figure it out – I'll do something! I never meant to-'**

**'I know you didn't mean to do anything Misty,' Ash said, looking at her, 'And this isn't your fault, so please don't apologize. It's my fault, for being such an ignorant idiot; and Gary's, for all his flirting with Leaf. But Misty, even if he is an asshole, I know that he does care about you. And you'll have to let him know one way or another. He deserves that much, at least.'"**

"Why is Ash lying to me like that?" Misty asked. "Did he not see what he was doing with Leaf? And it's not his fault at all."

**"'But – what do I tell him?' Misty asked, 'What do I say?'"**

"Just tell him you saw what he was doing, Gary should not get off scot-free just because Misty got something 'better' out of it, he still did something wrong," Brendan said.

**"'That's for you to figure out,' Ash said, taking a deep breath, 'You have to choose, Misty. Just know that I'm here, waiting for you, in case you do choose me. And I really, _really _hope you do.'**

**'Ash,' Misty said tearfully, but he shook his head.**

**'Don't cry Mist, I'll feel horrible,' he said, taking her hand, 'Come on. Let's go back to the beach.'**

**'Why are you so nice?' Misty asked, and Ash just grinned."**

"Hasn't he always been nice?" Max asked. "That was a dumb question."

**"'I'm not. I'm just being less of an asshole than usual, so it seems like that,' he joked."**

"I never was an 'asshole'!" Ash shouted. "And again, why is this in a K rated story?"

**"They waded through the water in silence, and Ash reluctantly pulled his hand away, his fingers lingering on Misty's wrist.**

**'Hey Mist,' he said quietly, and she looked over at him.**

**'Yeah, Ash?'**

**'I was joking before, when I said you're still scrawny,' Ash said, before shooting her a flirtatious grin and a wink, 'Because from what I saw now, you're anything but.'"**

"Doesn't she know he was joking already?" Brock asked.

**"This sent her Misty into another blushing fit, as the duo approached Gary and Leaf who were still under the umbrellas.**

**'You _need _to stop saying things like that,' Misty mumbled, 'When did you get so – surprisingly _good _at this?'"**

"Who cares?" Max asked.

**"'I'm surprisingly good at lots of things, Mist,' Ash replied cheekily, 'Maybe if you leave Gary, you'll find out.'**

**::::::"**

"Continue," Hilda said, when Professor Oak said nothing for a few seconds.

"That's it, except for the long author's note, of course," Professor Oak said. "It's not as long as usual, but it's still kind of drawn out."

"This was bad, just like her other story, there was no real closure or consequences," Iris said. "The ending was bad too."

"Not to mention _certain_ scenes could have been done without," Hilda added.

"You think this is bad, wait til the Egoshipping ending," Gary said.

"Indeed," Professor Oak said, before reading the author's note.

**_"Author's Note - Who will Misty pick? Ash or Gary? (duh duh duh)"_**

"Fail," Max said._  
_

**_"Okay. Fail. It's rather obvious, since you guys know this is the Pokeshippy version. But whatever._**

**_Oldrivalshippers, hope you enjoyed the Gary/Leaf Blue/Green... since you guys asked for some of that, I added it to the story."_**

"Just because a couple a reviewers asked for Oldrivalshipping, he had to cheat on me?" Misty asked. "No wonder her story is such a mess. Ever notice how most everything is implemented by request?"

The others had to agree; she had a point there._  
_

"Professor Oak, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nothing," the man answered. He felt like he was forgetting something, but just couldn't think of what it might be. He decided not to dwell on it too much and continued.

**_"And just a little note about plot; yeah, frankly, there isn't much of an overall plot."_**

"At least she admitted it," Cheren said._  
_

**_"Each chapter has it's own mini-plot but there's really no bigger picture here. I'm trying to keep the story relatively normal, almost episode-like rather than it being some sort of epic adventure. I hope that doesn't bother anyone: it's just I want to focus more on the relationships here rather than plot and adventure."_**

"That's not so bad in itself, but when you throw in all of this meaningless drama, then it becomes a problem," he stated.

**_"::::::"_**

"Now here's the eighth, and last, chapter," Professor Oak said, before beginning the next chapter.

**_"Disclaimer – I don't own Pok_é_mon"_**

"We got it the first time!" they all yelled._  
_

**_"Author's Note – Well, Egoshippers, here you go =) Here's the alternate chapter to the one titled 'Kisses'. It's basically an egoshipping spin on that chapter."_**

"Please take note of the words 'alternate chapter' and 'spin', because most of this chapter is a copy and paste of the previous one," Gary pointed out._  
_

Professor Oak seemed to have recalled something as he said, "Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Gary!" They all frowned.

"Seriously, was she too lazy to come up with something original?" Drew asked, and the Oaks nodded.

**_"There's an epilogue at the end of this chapter too._**

**_I'm sorry for the long wait, I truly am! Trust me, I had good reasons. Anyways, on with the chapter. I really hope you like it! Review, please!_**

**::::::**

**The route to Castelia City"**

"Was a long one," Ash interrupted. Professor Oak, seeing as there was no point reading the same thing, scrolled down. Some of them weren't there throughout the entirety of the story, but a recap was good enough for them.

**"Leaf nodded slowly,"**

"And she bit her lip, right?" Brock asked.

"Still no changes?" Iris asked, shaking her head, as Professor Oak scrolled down once again.

**"'She – was kidnapped, when she was six,' Gary said softly, 'By an enormous bird Pokémon. Ho-oh, actually.'"**

"Wait a minute," Misty said. "I forgot to address this last time, but wasn't Leaf with you all throughout childhood?"

Ash nodded, then added, "I would have known that, too! I would have remembered Ho-oh back when I first started my journey! Also, if she got kidnapped, how did Leaf escape?"

"Not to mention that how did Gary know to begin with, but not Ash, or even Professor Oak?" Brock pointed out.

**"'Ho-oh!' Ash exclaimed, 'Why would Ho-oh kidnap her! And where did he take her? What happened?'**

**He remember Leaf telling him she had left Pallet at the age of six, when they first met. He'd never suspected that she'd been kidnapped!"**

"No comment, eh?" Professor Oak asked, scrolling down when no one answered.

"I can't believe it," Tracey said, looking at the screen. "It's all the same thing so far, even down to the battle?"

"Yes," Professor Oak replied.

"That's really lazy of her," Max said.

For some odd reason, Professor Oak decided to read this line:** "'This is pointless!' Ash shouted at Gary over the noise,"**

"Your story is what's pointless," Tracey said.

**"'We need a strategy!'"**

"And you need originality," Max said, as Professor Oak scrolled down again, not even bothering to read the line break.

**"His hands had slid lower, resting on Misty's hips, his fingers sliding under the string that held her bikini bottom together."**

"We don't want to hear this bothersome smut," Cheren said, a bit more calmly than usual. "Especially since it's the exact same thing as last time." Professor Oak kept skimming through the story.

**"'True… hey, you're actually the first boy to ever reject my sexual advances,' Leaf said, rapidly changing topic, 'Good for you. Nobody can resist me. You must really love her-'"**

"Finally some change!" May cried. "Also, wasn't Ash the first to reject her advances?"

**"'You're missing the point,' Gary said shortly, 'I really don't care, Leaf, Ash is out there with Misty right now and I don't what to do-'"**

"And I don't what to do? What does that mean?" Ash asked.

**"'You go get her, idiot!' Leaf cried, giving him a shove, 'Go on!'**

**'But – what if she-'**

**'You have to trust her.'**

**'You're right,' Gary said grimly, 'You're right. I'm going to go find her now.'**

**'Good luck with that,' Leaf said"**

"What happened to the period at the end?" Brendan asked.**  
**

**"'Thanks.'**

**'And in case it doesn't work out, now, or even later…' Leaf trailed off, looking at him meaningfully.**

**'Of course,' Gary murmured huskily, leaning in to brush his lips against her cheek, 'You'll be the first on my list.'"**

"We don't care!" Max shouted.

**"'Now go,' Leaf pushed him off, 'Save your kisses for Misty.'**

**'Cool it, girl, that was completely platonic,' Gary laughed."**

"Yeah, right," Bianca scoffed.

**"'If you say so. Scat, now,' Leaf said, before adding, 'Give her the whole emotional number you used on me. Tell her you love her and all that. No way a girl can resist that.'**

**'Thanks, Leaf, see you later,' Gary nodded, winking at her, before racing off, over the sand."**

"Is this the last of the Leaf and Gary drama?" Dawn wondered.

**"::::::**

**Ash, needless to say, was thrilled at the opportunity for some time with Misty; wherein she would be exclusively his, since he trusted Leaf would take care of Gary in the meanwhile.**

**Though the very sight of her did funny things to his body, especially when she was dressed like _that _– he needed to get a grip on himself."**

May sighed and rolled her eyes. "And now we're back to this copy and paste job." Professor Oak also sighed as he scrolled down.

**"'Ash,' Misty said, biting her lip nervously, 'I think we should go back-'"**

"Finally some change," Ash repeated. "But will it go back to a copy and paste job again?"

"She'd be wise not to, seeing as it's near the end, and this is the Egoshipping ending," Drew replied.

**"She tried moving away, but he grabbed her shoulders again, pulling her to him.**

**'Ash, please don't,' Misty begged, 'Not now-'**

**'You already know,' Ash said, his voice thick, 'I may as well say it-'"**

"That you should stop bringing up the bike?" N asked.

**"'Don't-'**

**'It's – the same thing I've been trying to say for ages – for weeks, months – maybe even years…'**

**'Not now, Ash – it's too late-'"**

"It's too late to stop bothering him about the bike?" he questioned.

**"'Don't say that Misty!' Ash said harshly, 'Don't say it's too late. It can't be too late! I know I've screwed up before, but Misty, please – I didn't have a chance. I'm really slow at these things and by the time I realized Gary came and _stole _you-'"**

"What's Gary got to do with her bugging him about the bike, unless it's not about that?" he wondered.

"No, but that would have been more tolerable than what's coming up," Gary told him.

**"'You had years!' Misty cried, tears welling in her eyes, 'You can't do this to me now!'"**

"He's not making her do anything, why is she crying?" May said.

**"'I'm sorry,' Ash murmured, his voice cracking, 'I'm so incredibly sorry, Misty. I'm sorry I didn't realize it until I saw you with Gary, because that _killed _me Mist-'**

**'Ash-'**

**'But I've felt it for longer, _much _longer than him. Brock knew… it's been since you left – no, before, at Orange islands – no I think it was the second or third day I met you,' Ash was rambling, his brown eyes locked with Misty's, a turmoil of emotions in their chocolate depths.**

**'I wanted to tell you, Misty,' Ash said breathlessly, eyes sparkling, 'I wanted to ask you – _so bad _– but I never had the guts-'**

**'You can't have,' Misty choked out, her face white, 'All these years I thought – now = you _can't _have!'"**

"What's with the equal sign?" Hilda asked. "And again, he's not doing anything but expressing himself. At least he's trying to get his feelings out, unlike her."

**"'Leave him,' Ash said suddenly, grabbing her face, cradling it in his hands,"**

"That's just weird," Ash said.**  
**

**"'Leave Gary, Misty-'"**

"That's what he was struggling to say?" Drew asked.

**"'Wh-why?' she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek, '_Why _should I do that for you, Ash? After all – these –'**

**'Leave him, so you can be with me instead,' Ash said earnestly, 'I really, _really _like you Misty. I have, for ages. I'm a moron for not admitting it before-'**

**'So what do you want from me?' Misty shrieked, 'What the hell do I say now, Ash? What do I do?'**

**'First, you stop crying,' Ash said, bringing her face close to his, his breath warm on her lips, 'Then – you say – you like me too – I'm dense, but even I can tell-'"**

"He really expects that of her?" Leaf asked. "He's in for a world of disappointment."

**"'Oh, Ash,' Misty bit her lip, 'Ash, I can't do that. I can't just – leave Gary for you, now that you've suddenly realized that you might like me-'"**

"I bet he's going to start crying like a big baby, even though he should have expected this," Kenny said, earning him a glare.

**"'Yes you can,' Ash pleaded, 'I've known you for years longer, I've _liked _you for years longer…"**

"So?" he asked.

**"please, Misty, don't tell me you've fallen that deep for him-'"**

"Considering the events of this story, yes. Was he not paying attention?" Hilbert asked.

**"His brown eyes were wide now, and he seemed almost fearful."**

"Fearful for what?" Ash asked.

**"'I like you Ash,' Misty admitted brokenly, tears streaming down her face, 'So much. Everyone knows. But it's too late. I have Gary now, and it's a thing of the past. I'm trying to get over you and even if I loved you before-'**

**'You _loved _me?' Ash stared at her, thundershocked, his voice an awed whisper, 'Misty?'"**

"Do the words 'even if' mean anything to him?" Brock asked.

**"'Oh, Mew,' Misty buried her face in her hands, 'No, _no, _I didn't mean that-'**

**'Misty,' Ash murmured, his voice tender, and then his hands were on hers, easing them off her face.**

**He gazed at her, his eyes blazing."**

"Some of us just want this over with so we can get to the Unova plot," Iris said. "Oh, wait, there is no Unova plot!"

**"'Ash, I don't-' Misty began, but he cut her off, yanking her to him and pressing his mouth against hers."**

"Why is he doing this?!" May asked. "No means no! Ash should just get over himself and find someone else, and Misty should just ignore him! And I'm guessing no one will see what Ash just did, except maybe Gary." Gary shook his head.

**"It was a rough kiss, and he practically attacked her mouth with his lips, kissing her eagerly, passionately."**

Ash didn't want to hear about himself attacking Misty with his lips, so he covered his ears.

**"It was an amazing kiss – a toe-curling, stomach-flutter-inducing"**

"We get it!" Gary shouted.

**"kiss full of sparks and fireworks – but it didn't last nearly as long as Ash would have wanted it to.**

**Because seconds later, he was being yanked back, and a fist came flying, hitting him square on the face."**

"Should I be happy?" Misty asked.

**"'What the-' Ash whipped his head up, a hand coming up to stench the blood trickling from his nose, another clutching at his rapidly swelling eye.**

**'Ash!' Misty cried, wide-eyed, before turning to face a hard-faced Gary Oak."**

"I would say something, but he deserved it," Bianca said. "But why did no one try and stop this?"

**_"Why must I be pushed aside for all of this drama?"_ Pikachu asked.**

**"'G-Gary,' she stuttered, 'I – I didn't mean to-'**

**'Save it Misty,' he cut her off, cracking his knuckles, 'I saw it.'**

**He looked livid, more furious than Misty had ever seen him. His jaw was clenched and his face set, his eyes blazing with fury.**

**'Ketchum,' he spat, and Ash glowered at him, clutching his black-eye.**

**'What the fuck was that for?' Ash snapped, clearly seething as well, 'I'll get you back for that, Gary!'"**

"First of all, mindless cursing is not making this any more emotional, or whatever," Cheren began. "Secondly, he deserved that."

**"'I'm not even done with you,' Gary snarled menacingly, 'What the _fuck _do you think you were doing, kissing _my _girlfriend like that?'**

**Ash wiped the blood of his face, smirking.**

**'I don't see her complaining-'"**

"He's asking for it now," Hilda said.

**"'You fucking-'"**

"How many times will we have to hear unnecessary cursing?" Brock asked. "And in a K-rated story, no less."

** "Gary swore, lunging at Ash, though this time Ash was ready, and the two fell into the water with a splash, grappling and punching.**

**'Stop it!' Misty shrieked, 'Both of you – stop!'"**

"Instead of standing there, do something," Ash said.

**"They didn't listen though, continuing the fight, expletives coming from both their mouths.**

**'I told you to stay the fuck away from her!' Gary was yelling, 'She's mine! She chose me!'"**

"Enough with the cursing, it's not 'edgy'," Dawn pointed out.

**"'She made a mistake!' Ash snarled, 'She's _always _preferred me, she just didn't know I liked her back-'**

**'Cut it out!' Misty hollered, but to no avail."**

"It's cursing time...again." Cilan blankly stared at the screen.

**"'You're so fucking full of yourself! Just because you've known her longer doesn't mean anything-'**

**'It does! I've liked her for _years _more than you have-'"**

"This matters how?" Hilbert asked. "I've known Bianca for years, but that doesn't mean anything."

**"'Ugh,' Misty grabbed her head in frustration, and then reached for a Pokéball, hurling it up."**

"I really didn't need to hear about Misty pulling a Poke Ball out of her bikini," Max said. "Also, Pikachu should have separated them with Quick Attack to their heads or something. Isn't there even a lifeguard or anything?"

**"'Starmie! Water Pulse, separate them!'**

**Her Pokémon emerged in a flash of red light, and emitted a strong jet of water,"**

"That's not Water Pulse!" Misty shouted.

** "that blasted the fighting boys apart.**

**They both got to their feet, spluttering and wetter than before.**

**'If you liked her so much,' Gary said, panting, 'Why the _fuck - _did you leave in the first place?"**

"Is this supposed to make me feel sorry for them?" Hilda asked. "Because I don't."

**"Pokémon training - was more important to you-'"**

"I'm sorry I didn't put some girl over my career," Ash muttered. "And researching was obviously more important to him, or he would have gotten to know her more when I went to Hoenn."

**"'That's not true!' Ash yelled, 'What would you know-'**

**'Ash,' Gary said, his voice thick, 'I know that if I loved a girl that much, I would _never _leave her – for _anything _in the world. Can you say that about yourself?'"**

"Yes, he would," Misty said. "Also, he didn't technically 'leave' me, we did visit each other a few times after Johto."

**"Misty gasped at this, Gary's words resonating in her head. She stared at him, gaping.**

**'You – you really-'**

**'Yes, Misty,' he said, his eyes now boring into hers, 'I'm in love with you. I'd do anything for you. I came here meaning to tell you, but,' he broke up, jerking his head at Ash."**

"Of all the things he could have said to her, he never said _that?_" Drew asked. "I find that hard to believe."

**"'What about Leaf?' Ash bit out, 'You in love with her too? At least I _only _have eyes for Misty.'**

**'I just spoke to Leaf, actually,' Gary said, looking straight at Misty again, 'We sorted things out. There's nothing going on between us. I told her I love you, and she was fine with it. She's a flirt, and I admit I flirted with her too, but it was never anything serious. Definitely nothing compared to what you and Ash seem to have going on.'**

**Misty gulped, fidgeting with her hands.**

**'Gary, I'm so sorry,' she began, but he shook his head.**

**'It's okay, Misty,' he said softly, 'You don't have to explain it. I made my share of mistakes to, so I can't blame you for what you did. It hurt me, and I wish it didn't happen, but it's done now. I know you have feelings for him too-'**

**'Hell yeah, she does,' Ash growled."**

"That wasn't necessary," Leaf pointed out.

**"'I wish you didn't but I know things like that don't just disappear. I just ask of one thing from you now Misty.'**

**'Wh-what?' Misty asked, biting her lip.**

**'He confessed, you kissed, it's all out now,' Gary said, looking tense, 'So decide, Misty. Is it me, or is it Ash? I love you, and I want to be with you _so _much – but I won't force you to be with me. So make your choice, Misty. Do you want to be with him, or do you want to be with me?'**

**Misty inhaled sharply.**

**'Of course she wants to be with me,' Ash said, scowling, 'Don't you, Mist?'"**

"No," Hilda said.

**"His face grew white when Misty didn't respond immediately.**

**'Misty?' he repeated, his voice wavering, his eyes searching hers desperately, 'I really like you, Misty. It takes a lot for me to admit it. I'm not like _him. _He knows how to act with girls-'"**

"That means nothing, if anything, that only gives Misty more reason to be with Gary," Brock noted. "Especially considering what Ash tried to do to her."

**"'What the fuck are you implying?' Gary exploded, 'You think this was _easy _for me?'"**

"Yes," Bianca said. "Also, cursing isn't helping your case. I know this has been said before, but it bears repeating."

**"'Yeah, obviously, Ash shot back, 'You've been with girls before. You probably give them these speeches about love and stuff all the time! I actually meant it-'**

**'I meant it too!' Gary roared, 'And for the record – I have NEVER told a girl I loved her before. Heck, I've never _been _in love with a girl before!'**

**'Misty, don't listen to him,' Ash practically begged, looking beseechingly at Misty, 'Leave him. Please. Choose me. We'll have so much fun together-'"**

"What's his definition of 'fun'?" Drew asked.

**"'I love you, Misty,' Gary said, gazing into her eyes, 'But I can't take this anymore. You have to choose, one way or another, and I really hope that this – what we've had, what we've shared – isn't about to end because of someone else.'"**

"She just shouldn't choose any of them," Bianca said. "Look how they're acting. If they're going to behave like immature adults and fight over her, then I don't think they deserve her either way. Or any girl, for that matter."

**"Misty was shaking now, eyes shimmering with tears.**

**'Guys – I – I don't deserve either of you, I-'**

**'Come on Misty,' Ash urged, stepping forward, taking her hand.**

**Misty flinched slightly, and Gary clenched his fists again, struggling to keep calm.**

**'Misty,' he murmured, his voice shaking.**

**There was silence for a few moments, until Misty finally spoke.**

**'Ash,' she said softly, her voice cracking."**

"I thought this was the Egoshipping ending?" Tracey asked.

**"Gary felt his heart break at that word – that one name – and for one of the first times, felt his eyes dampen."**

"She says that like he's never cried before," Leaf pointed out.

"The _one _time – the _one _time he'd actually fallen in love with someone… Ash Ketchum had to come in the way.

**'Ash,' Misty repeated, her voice slightly louder this time, 'I – I'm sorry.'**

**And then Gary felt his heart leap like it had been Seismic Tossed, as he looked up, an expression of disbelieved joy crossing his handsome face."**

"I get it, his face is 'handsome'!" May shouted.

**"'Wh-what?' Ash croaked, 'You're sorry?'**

**'I'm sorry,' Misty repeated, a tear now making its way down her cheek, 'It's too late Ash. I can't do this with you anymore. It's too late-'**

**'Misty,' Ash's face crumpled, and he teared up as well, 'No-'**

**'You had years,' Misty shook her head, now sobbing, 'And I'm so - incredibly sorry. But – you've broken my heart before – and it's just too late now-'**

**'Don't do this to me, Misty,' Ash pleaded, 'I'm sorry, I was stupid! Stupid and immature and selfish!"**

"And he still is," Dawn said. "He is not entitled to a relationship just because he's known someone longer. Also, he should have expected this."

** "But I've changed!"**

"No, you didn't," Barry said.

**"I'll make up for it!'"**

"No, you won't," Kenny added.

**"'Don't,' Misty whispered, 'I'm sorry Ash, and I _hate _myself so much right now for doing this to you. But I – I choose Gary.'**

**Ash grew rigid at this, his face frighteningly hard. He let go of her hand.**

**'Fine,' he said, his voice stiff, and without another word, he turned around and began walking away."**

"Great, running away from something that shouldn't be a problem to begin with," Ash said.

**"'Ash – Ash wait!' Misty cried, 'Where are you going?'**

**'I'm leaving,' Ash said, his voice tight, though he was trembling, 'I'm collecting my Pokémon from the center, and I'm leaving.'"**

Most of the occupants of the lab looked shocked (except for Ash, who just looked ashamed).

"Kenny was right when he said Ash would whine like a big baby," Dawn pointed out. "He may not be 'crying' exactly, but he is really whiny."

"He's even abandoning Gary and Misty for something that's not really his fault, what a self-entitled brat," Iris added in. "True, Gary was a jerk, and Misty was...no comment on that one. Still, he wasn't much better, if at all."

**"'Where will you go?' Misty asked, 'We only just met up, Ash-'**

**'There's nothing for me here anymore, Misty,' Ash said, locking eyes with her,"**

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm abandoning Unova _again?!_" Ash spat out.**  
**

**"'It would hurt me too much if I stayed. I need to focus now, on training, catching new Pokémon, battling.'**

**'Oh, Ash-'**

**'I started Unova alone, Misty. I can end it like that. I'll see you later.'"**

"You mean he doesn't even get Leaf?" May asked, and Professor Oak shook his head.

"At least I'm not abandoning Unova as I thought I would, and at least I get over it, move on, and win the league," Ash said.

Gary didn't know what to say to that, so Professor Oak just continued reading.

**"'Ash, don't just leave! What about – us! We've been friends for years, you can't just run away from me again!'"**

"I never 'ran away' from her, at least not in the way she's putting it," Ash pointed out.

**"'When – when you're finally done with Gary, give me a call,' Ash said, 'I – I think then – maybe – we can end things how we should have – years ago.'"**

"She can't just leave him to be with a brat. Who wants to be seen with a whiny adult?" Bianca asked, shaming Ash further.

**"His shoulders were shaking, and he tilted his hat downwards, hiding his eyes.**

**'Goodbye Misty,' he said.**

**Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He turned around then, and ran.**

**'N-no,' Misty sobbed, moving to go after him, 'Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry!'**

**Gary ran forward, gathering her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her damp head."**

"Why is he stopping her?" Ash asked. "He just wanted her to himself! He clearly didn't want me around! She might have been able to stop me from abandoning them!"

**"'It's okay baby, it'll be okay,' he murmured into her hair, as she stared, still crying, after Ash's retreating figure."**

"Her best friend just left them, and he says that?" Max scoffed.

**"::::::**

**When they reached the Pokémon Center, they found Leaf waiting for them.**

**'Please explain to me what the hell just happened!' she exclaimed, jumping up.**

**'Where's Ash?' Gary asked quickly, 'Leaf, did you see him?'**

**'Ash just stormed in here, grabbed his Pokéballs from Nurse Joy, took his bag, and left. He ignored me completely when I asked him what was wrong, and his eyes were red. He seemed furious!' Leaf said breathlessly, 'What _happened?'_**

**'He – really left?' Misty asked in a small voice.**

**'Looks like,' Gary said grimly, 'Misty, I'm so sorry-'"**

"Says the one who stopped her from coming after him," Kenny said.

**"'Oh no!' Leaf shook her head, 'I think I know what just happened…'**

**::::::"**

"That's the end of the scene?" Iris asked. "Then again, at least it wasn't drawn out, or redundant."

**"Leaf left the group the next morning.**

**'I don't want to be a third wheel,' she explained."**

"I can't say I blame her," Max said. "At least she had a good reason, unlike Ash."

**"Gary seemed especially reluctant to let her go.**

**'Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?' he asked."**

"Is this a joke?" Leaf asked. "Of course I'll be okay."

**"It was obvious he wanted her to stay – but couldn't bring himself to ask.**

**'Course I will, sweetie,' she waved him off, before adding cheerfully, 'I called Silver, actually. I may just join the old group… they're all in Hoenn, and I know Kris is getting fed up with those two idiot boys. She needs another girl around…'"**

"Those jerks are in Hoenn?" Max asked. "If I ever see them, I'll pulverize them."

"I wonder what they're doing," May said.

"Probably making fun of the layout of the buildings or something," Drew answered.

"And we're the ones with no social lives," Barry said mockingly. "Seriously, I bet HighQueen only put them there so they could make fun of it because she doesn't like the region!" (#2)

**"'Alright,' Gary said slowly, 'Keep in touch though…'**

**'You know my number by heart,' Leaf winked at him, 'Call me, if you two ever end things… though I hope, for both your sakes _that _doesn't happen!'**

**'Um – thanks,' Misty said, rolling her eyes.**

**She was rather getting used to Leaf's perpetual flirtatiousness.**

**'And _you,' _Leaf nodded at her, 'Take care of this one. Make sure he doesn't mess around too much. And for Mew's sake, see if you can get him to ditch the whole research gig and get back into battling.'"**

"What's wrong with researching?" Gary asked, frowning.

**"'Yeah,' Misty nodded, smiling slightly, 'See you, Leaf.'**

**'Bye bye,' Leaf blew a kiss at the two, 'I had fun!'**

**She left then, on a much brighter note than Ash had departed."**

"Don't forget much more mature," Gary pointed out.

**"'Well, I guess it's just the two of us now,' Gary said softly, once she'd gone.**

**'Yeah,' Misty murmured, 'I feel so terrible though…'**

**'Don't worry about Leaf, she's always been the independent kind,' Gary said, 'She would have ditched us sooner or later anyways.'**

**'No – I mean,' Misty hesitated, 'About-'**

**'Ash,' Gary raised an eyebrow, 'Of course.'**

**'I'm sorry, but he's been my best friend for years,' Misty said, 'I can't believe that all those years of friendship – ended like this.'"**

"I can't believe it, either," Ash said.

**"'Do you regret your decision?' Gary asked carefully, 'That you chose me, and had to end it with him?'**

**'No,' Misty said immediately, flushing slightly, 'Not at all.'**

**'That's good,' Gary said huskily, slipping his arms around her waste,"**

"That last part doesn't make sense," Max said, referring to the last part.

** "'Because I have been waiting to have you alone – completely alone – for the longest time.'**

**'Really?' Misty giggled, placing her hands on his chest, 'That's good.'**

**'What do you say, we leave this region,' Gary whispered, kissing her on the cheek softly, 'And go – back to Kanto – or something…'"**

"And now they're abandoning Unova? Isn't Gary supposed to be doing research? Why did Misty even really come here? And another thing, wasn't it Professor Oak who asked Ash to travel with Gary?" Cheren noted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't Ash tell him what was going on with Gary before all of this? Of course, he can't do it now, because he'd just come off as a _crybaby_, which he was. What would Professor Oak say if he finds out how little Gary accomplished in Unova?"

**"I'd be quite ashamed, to say the least, especially if I found out the reason," the professor admitted, before continuing.**

**"'I thought you had to research here,' Misty said, surprised.**

**'I do,' Gary kissed her again, this time on the nose, 'But I'm kind of homesick. Unova's great, but – it's not the same as Kanto and Johto –"**

"Why is it only those two regions?" Max asked, feeling left out. "Also, him being 'homesick' sounds like an excuse, it came out of nowhere, and was never even indicated until now."

** "the Pokémon here are cool… but I just think there's so much more we can do – back in those regions…'"**

"So much more? You didn't even give Unova a real chance!" Bianca shouted. "And if he knew he'd be homesick, why even come here to begin with? He was just fine in Sinnoh, wasn't he?" Ash, Brock, and Dawn nodded at this.

**"'I honestly agree with you,' Misty said, 'I stayed here because – well you – and Ash. But honestly, I'd rather go back as well…'**

**'Plus, if we stay here, we'll probably bump into Ash way too often,' Gary added, kissing her other cheek."**

"He'd run away from them anyway, not like it matters," Hilda said.

**"'Yeah… that would be – awkward,' Misty said sadly, 'So, it's settled?'**

**'It is,' Gary said, gazing at her tenderly, 'We journey through Johto again – and then go back home… we'll leave tomorrow… just you and me…'**

**'I can't wait,' Misty said, smiling, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.**

**::::::"**

"Are we almost at the ending?" Hilbert asked.

**_"2 years later…"_**

"A timeskip already?" Brendan asked. "And two full years, too? Well, at least it's not more drama."

**"'What?' Misty gaped at the screen, 'This is – incredible! I can't believe it!'**

**'Yeah,' Gary nodded numbly, his eyes flicking from the screen and back to Misty, 'Good for him though, he really deserves it.'**

**All the channels on all the TVs everywhere, were blaring with the same sensational news.**

**Ash Ketchum had placed first in the Indigo League."**

"The Indigo League?" Hilda asked. "So does that mean he competed in the Unova League, lost, and then came to Kanto...or did he abandon Unova sometime during those two years?"

"I don't know, but at least he won," May said. "That's one promise HighQueen kept."

** "He'd just defeated the Elite Four, and the Champion Lance.**

**He had become the youngest ever Pokémon Champion, the Kanto Champion to be precise.**

**It was stunning news for Gary and Misty, neither of whom had heard from him in ages."**

"So he just cut off all contact with them?" Brock asked.

** "Apparently, he hadn't been keeping in touch with anyone – except for his mother, Professor Oak, and Brock."**

"Brock didn't try and get to the bottom of this?" Ash asked. "He didn't try and work this all out between us?"

**"Misty had spoken to May,"**

"At least I'm mentioned," May said.

** "and even she hadn't heard from him."**

"Gee, I wonder why that is," Max said sarcastically.

** "She garnered most of her information about his exploits from Brock, who had managed to remain friends with both Misty and Ash. Though he talked with Misty warmly enough, he never said too much about Ash, and never mentioned anything related to what had happened between the two of them. Misty was secretly grateful.**

**They had found out, a year and a half ago, from Professor Oak and Delia, that he'd come in the Top Four at the Unova League, which was far better than he'd ever placed."**

"Now she decides to tell us he competed in the Unova League," Dawn said. "Also, he came in Top Four of the Sinnoh League, so that wouldn't be his 'best'."

"Well, at least we know he didn't just leave Unova," Hilda added in.

**"He'd been training vigorously for retaking Kanto ever since.**

**And now, there he was – his beaming face splashed across magazine coves, newspapers and television channels. He looked the same, except his face seemed older and more mature, and his black hair was a little longer, though as unkempt as ever. He still wore his trusty hat, and Pikachu was perched on his shoulder.**

**A flashing box on the side of the television screen showed his winning Pokémon party, one by one: Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Pidgeot."**

"Why only Kanto?" Cilan asked.

**"Though he'd used his other Pokémon for the Elite Four matches and championships (Sceptile, Infernape and the rest), he'd ended it with the party he'd started with (minus Butterfree)."**

"At least he bothered to use the rest of them," Tracey said.

**"It was a momentous occasion, and Gary and Misty both stared at the television screen in front of them, in wonderment and awe.**

**Ash was saying something – his victory speech.**

**'I'd like to thank my Pokémon of course, who've stood be me…' he was saying, '…family and my friends, who've been there with me from the start. Mom, of course. I love you and…'**

**'Should we call him?' Gary asked, nudging Misty, 'Offering our congratulations?'**

**'He changed his number,' Misty replied gloomily, 'I tried after Unova.'"**

"It seems he still hasn't let go of the past," Brock noted.

**"'You can ask Brock for it?' Gary suggested.**

**'No,' Misty shook her head, 'If he wanted to hear from me – he would have called, or something. It's fine.'**

**She turned her attention back on the screen, where Ash was still speaking.**

**'And May, Max and Dawn, of course. You guys were awesome,' he was saying, 'But most of all – my two closest friends – the ones who have been with me through everything, from the start.'"**

"At least Dawn and I get mentioned," Max said.

"Too bad I'm not actually _in_ the story, like she promised." Dawn folded her arms.

**"Misty breathed in sharply.**

**'Brock,' Ash grinned from the screen, 'You gave me my first badge, and were like a mentor to me during my first days. I wouldn't have ever made it anywhere without you – or your map-reading skills or cooking,' he laughed slightly.**

**Misty smiled as well, her eyes watering up.**

**'No surprises as to what comes next,' Gary muttered, watching her carefully.**

**Ash's face grew serious after this, his eyes taking a faraway look."**

"Uh-oh," Ash said worriedly.

**"'And Misty… my first – friend,' he added softly, 'You were incredible. You pushed me and inspired me – more than you can imagine."**

"Isn't he laying it on a bit thick?" May questioned.

** "I can honestly say that – if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have made it here.'**

**Misty stared at the screen, her eyes watering.**

**She didn't miss the double meaning in his words."**

"So he's still not over it?" Iris asked.

**"He'd devoted himself to Pokémon training with a frightening intensity after she'd rejected him. He'd never been that serious about it before, that focused. He'd never placed that highly, or done that well all these years. Some people would call it experience – but Gary, Misty – and even Delia – knew what had really driven Ash."**

"Wait, he told his mom, and she didn't tell him off for being such a baby?" she wondered.

**"It was pain, and anger – Pokémon training was all he'd had left, and he'd pursued it with an unwavering determination."**

"At least he's focusing?" Max offered.

**"And he'd succeeded. Tremendously.**

**'So thank you,' Ash was saying, and his voice cracked slightly, 'For everything, Misty. I know I haven't spoken to you in awhile, and I miss having you around. I still owe you a bike-'"**

They all groaned. When would the bike (which she got!) stop being brought up?

**"Misty gave a half-sob, half-laugh at this, and buried her face in her hands.**

**'So if you're free,' Ash continued, choosing his words carefully, his eyes piercing, from the screen, 'If you're free and done with – you know – whatever you were caught up in before – I'm still waiting.'"**

"Get over yourself!" Kenny shouted.

**"Misty breathed out loudly at this proclamation.**

**'Are you going to?' Gary asked, scowling at the screen, 'Take up his offer?'**

**'Gary,' Misty sighed, 'You know I'm not. I'm just – really proud of him.'**

**Onscreen, someone had asked Ash about his future plans, and whether he intended to 'settle down'."**

"I doubt it," Drew said.

**"'Future plans,' Ash said, furrowing his brows, 'I don't – have any. I'm not settling down, that I've been sure of for the past two years - or giving up Pokémon training, ever.'**

**Misty swallowed at this – she was pretty sure the 'settling down' comment had been directed at her.**

**'Creep,' Gary muttered beside her.**

**'I think I'm going to go to Mount Silver,' Ash said, 'Train there for awhile, and then maybe retake Johto, when I'm ready. Yeah,' he nodded to himself, 'That's what I'll do…'"**

**Misty grabbed the remote then, and switched of the television, before turning to Gary."**

"And he's not even going to go back to Hoenn, or Sinnoh?" Barry asked. "Unless Misty turned off the TV when he was about to say those two, but that would only confirm the writer's bias against those two regions."

**"'You know, if you'd taken up training seriously,' she said, 'That could have been you…'"**

"What part of 'I'm a researcher' does she not understand?" Gary asked. "And by 'she', I mean HighQueen, not Misty."

**"'It could have,' Gary said wistfully, 'But then I wouldn't have gotten to spend that much time with you… I would've lost you in the process… these last two years have been the most amazing years of my life, Misty.'**

**Misty blushed, snuggling into Gary's chest.**

**'So you don't regret it?' she asked, echoing the same question he'd asked her two years ago.**

**'No,' Gary whispered, tilting his head down and brushing his lips against her.**

**He pushed her back onto the pillows, lowering his body over hers.**

**'Never.'**

**::::::**

**THE END"**

"YES!" they all cheered. "It's finally over!"

**"::::::**

**_Author's Note – There you go, egoshippers. It's done =) Happy ending for Misty and Gary. Thank you guys for sticking with me through this, and I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!"_**

"It's not really 'happy' when Ash still didn't get over it, and he cuts off contact with nearly everyone," Brock said. "And no, we didn't like it. The Pokeshipping ending was pretty bad, what with the lack of consequences, but this was even worse!"_  
_

**_"If you're interested, stay tuned for the rest of the chapters –"_**

"I thought she said that was the end!" Tracey demanded._  
_

**_ "though those will be the alternate ending ones with development of Gary/Leaf and Ash/Misty, so I kind of doubt it."_**

He breathed a sigh of relief._  
_

**_"Otherwise, this is the end, so please please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!_**

**_Also, if you're interested – I have published a oneshot: The Return of the Cheerleading Squad"_**

"We're not reading that," Professor Oak said sternly._  
_

**_"It's just a fun egoshippy piece which I wrote awhile ago… it could take place when Gary and Misty were travelling through Johto. So if you want some more egoshipping, you can give it a try ;)"_**

"No, we don't want more Egoshipping, or drawn out romance from you in general," Gary said, frowning._  
_

**_"Anyways, thanks again! You guys have been awesome!_**

**_Much love,_**

**_xx_**

**_HighQueen"_**

"Finally," Professor Oak said to himself, taking down Three's A Crowd and pulling up another document._  
_

"So what's this one called?" Ash asked.

"It's titled, 'Until next time'," Professor Oak replied, as N shuddered.

"Is that one of the stories N showed you?" Hilda asked, and the professor nodded.

"Can't be worse than Three's A Crowd, let's read it," Barry said.

* * *

#1: A quote from Ah! My Goddess, just improvised a little bit.

#2: A reference to PokeSpe Meets Anime, and how the Dex Holders all acted like colossal jerks in that story.


	23. Chapter 23

_Title: Until next time_

_Author: Gl33Fanat1c_

_Chapter(s): 1_

_Words: 2,488_

_Rated: K_

_Characters: Dawn/Hikari & N H./Natural H. G._

* * *

Max tried to ask the shaking N what was wrong, but each time, he ignored him. He wanted to leave the room as soon as he showed Professor Oak the stories, but he didn't want to be rude after the man had kindly invited him, so he had stayed.

Dawn also tried to ask what was wrong, but he merely told her, "It's really nothing."

"What did we do to him?" Max asked Hilda worriedly, as he said to himself, "No FerrisWheelShipping...".

"No idea," she answered, as Professor Oak read the summary: **"Dawn and Barry meet the mysterious N. and Dawn battles him!"**

"That doesn't sound that bad," Dawn said, still confused. "Wait...he's not mad at me because I one-shot him in this story, is he?"

"That's the only explanation I can think of," Hilda said, pointing to a picture on top of the story. "What is that picture of?"

The professor made the photo bigger as N yelled, "No! Get it away! Get off of me!"

It turned out to be a picture of Dawn winking at the screen and happily hugging N, who also had a smile on his face. (#1)

"My eyes!" Dawn, Kenny, Barry, Ash, Max, Brendan, and N complained as they shielded them. After they were done, Brendan asked, "When did that happen?"

"I-It didn't!" she stammered, before Professor Oak began to read the story.

**"Dawn stared straight ahead towards the Pokémon Stadium."**

"That's the beginning?" Max asked.

**"She held her three Pokéballs in her hands. _This is it! _The blue-haired girl thought to herself. Then the inexperienced Pokémon trainer"**

"I'm not a trainer, I'm a coordinator!" Dawn pointed out. (#2)

**"tossed her Pokéballs into the air and out came Quilava and Togekiss, Piplup was already at her side."**

"Then why did she throw three Poke Balls?" Iris asked. "Was the third one just empty?"

**"'Piiiiip! LUUUP.' Piplup squeaked. He sounded discontent and he hid behind Dawn's legs."**

_"That's not me at all!"_ Piplup complained.

**"'Hey, Piplup what's the matter?' Dawn asked very concerned.**

**Just then Barry ran into Dawn (literally)."**

Barry sweat dropped in embarrassment.

**"'Ouch! You should really watch where you're going, Dawn.' Barry said matter of factly. Then he noticed she wasn't paying attention and yelled, 'I'm fining you for bumping into me!'"**

"He ran into her," Brendan said, and Barry looked away from everyone.

**"'Well you were the one who ran into me.' Dawn stated then continued, 'I am going to the Pokémon Stadium to take the 7- win streak challenge! You know, so my Pokémon become stronger.' The blue haired girl beamed at Barry and it seemed he was speechless.**

**The orange eyed boy's cheeks became a rosy color. He was blushing."**

Barry covered his ears and said, "This writer needs to be fined for doing this to me! I don't wanna hear this!"

**"'Dawn, you're really something else aren't you?' He grinned and handed her a bag. 'You're definitely going to need this then.'**

**'What is it?' Dawn asked, very curious what it was she needed at this point. Though she was a beginner when it came to raising and training her Pokémon"**

"Again, I'm not a beginner, or a trainer," Dawn repeated. "I'm one of the top coordinators!"

"And what is she doing without Ash and Brock?" Max asked. "When did she start travelling with Barry?"

"I didn't," Dawn confirmed.

**"she was quite sure she came fully prepared to face whoever was waiting to challenge her.**

**Barry's grin widened. 'This bag is full of potions and all kinds of medicinal herbs to keep your Pokémon in good health when you are battling.' The blonde informed the other trainer.**

**'Oh. Thank you very much, Barry! That's very thoughtful of you...' Dawn trailed off as she noticed her Pokémon were over - excited. Piplup was happily running circles around Togekiss and Quilava. While he made Togekiss rather dizzy, Quilava seemed to like it and playfully nipped on Piplup's head."**

The Pokemon that were mentioned headed to the corner.

**"'Piiiip!' Piplup chirped as he gently patted Quilava and nodded. Then he went over to Togekiss and jumped up and down, as if to say 'That was fun!'**

**Dawn and Barry giggled. 'Your piplup seems to have a lot of energy. Maybe we should get going!' Barry said excitedly.**

**The blue eyed girl smiled broadly. **_**Barry always wants to go everywhere. I don't think I've ever seen him sit still before."** _

"I'm sitting still _now_, aren't I?" Barry yelled.

**"Dawn looked around and saw a green haired man wearing a black and grey hat approaching them. _Who's that? And what's with all the 'bling' he's wearing?"_**

"N doesn't have that much 'bling'," Ash pointed out.

**"Barry followed Dawn's gaze and narrowed his eyes at the suspicious stranger. 'What do you want?' He asked hastily."**

"Why is he asking what _she_ wants when _he's_ the one who approached us?" Barry asked.

**"'I came all the way from the Unova region to liberate Pokémon from cruel trainers.' The blue eyed man said calmly. He continued on, 'Those who lose to me must give up their Pokémon. Enough about that though. I am here to challenge trainers like you two!' He pointed at them and sneered."**

"Weird how he changed motives in the span of just a few sentences," Brendan noted.

** "Then he went inside to the Studium."**

"What is a 'studium'?" Max asked.

**"'Whaaat? That guy has a serious problem! Come on Dawn, let's follow him! He's not getting away.' The blonde trainer's eyes were cauldrons or rage. Dawn knew this look: the mysterious man would get a fine soon enough from Barry."**

"Is this what has N so angry?" Hilda wondered.

"No. It's worse," Professor Oak answered, before continuing.

**"Dawn called her Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. All of them except Piplup. He prefered to be outside."**

"Could have phrased that with fewer words, and phrased it better, too," Max said.

**"Barry was still staring towards the direction of the Pokémon Stadium. Suddenly he grabbed the other trainer's hand and lead her into the Stadium."**

"Coordinator," Dawn corrected. "And I thought the writer just said he went inside a 'studium'."

"And how did he 'lead' her when he had her hand? If anything, he dragged her," Hilbert added.

**"'Come on!' He yelled. As they ran into the Pokémon Stadium, Piplup followed close behind.**

**The strange man with the 'bling-bling' was glaring at the Pokémon battle referee and his nurse Joy attendant."**

"Why is he glaring?" Brock asked. "And also, he doesn't have 'bling-bling'."

** "'What do you mean no one comes here to battle anymore?' He demanded."**

"Why not close down the place then?" Drew asked.

**"'Look, you. If you can find someone to battle you'd be more than welcome. Just make sure your Pokémon don't trash this Stadium. After the wreckage it suffered three years ago hardly anyone ever comes here now. Pokémon trainers from all around the regions go to other LARGER places. Why can't you?' The cranky old refreree asked very condescendingly.**

**The strange green-haired man ignored the old bat of a referee and looked around."**

"That's not how N would think of someone," Dawn said.

**"He spotted Dawn and Barry near the entrance. 'I challenge you, girl!' He called over to her."**

"That's very uncharacteristic of him." Bianca giggled. "'I challenge you, girl!'? Really?"

**"'Huh?' _Me? _Dawn thought confused.**

**Barry's eyes sparkled."**

"Why?" Barry asked.

** "'Show him what you're made of!' He shouted.**

**Dawn nodded and made her way to the opposing side of N's in the room. _Here goes nothing!_**

**'Each trainer will use three Pokémon. When a Pokémon is unable to battle the winning Pokémon's trainer scores a point. Now. COMMENCE!' And then the old fart with the balding grey hair blew his whistle."**

"Not a very flattering description," Hilda said.

**_"This is it! Ohh, I am so nervous. _Dawn thought worried. For she hadn't battled anyone since her failure battle with Misty."**

"When did she battle Misty?" Kenny asked.

"I didn't," Dawn replied.

** "_This time things will surely be different! Yes, different. _She was determined not to let a trainer- especially this guy that she didn't know win this match. 'Piplup! Go!'**

**'Piiipluuup!' Was his happy response at being chosen as her first Pokémon.**

**'In that case, Servine, come on out!' With a flash of red light Servine was taken out of his Pokéball. 'Serrrv.' He greeted N."**

"When did N get a Servine, and what are those two saying?" Cheren asked.

**"'Piplup, use bubble!' Dawn commanded. Bubbles came out of Piplup's mouth and went shooting towards Servine's direction."**

"Why is she using Bubble instead of Drill Peck or something?" Barry asked.

**"'Servine, dodge and use Leaf Storm!' Servine did as he was instructed. The bubbles almost came into contact with the serpent Pokémon but he quickly leapt out of the way. Suddenly many leaves came out of nowhere and quickly darted towards the penguin Pokémon.**

**The leaves hit Piplup everywhere. All over his body, and he cried out in pain, 'Piiiiiip!' He fell in a heap to the floor dizzy and unable to battle."**

"So I just get one-shotted?" Dawn asked. "I should have found a way to counter him!"

**"'Piplup is unable to battle!' The referee stated.**

**_Oh no! I had no idea this would happen. His Servine was too powerful for Piplup to take on. I thought I was ready to battle! After a humiliating loss to Misty, the last thing I need is to be defeated by someone I don't even know!"_**

"Again, I never fought Misty," Dawn said._  
_

**_ "_Dawn stared at Piplup's still body and since he didn't like to be kept in his Pokéball she went over to the battlefield and gently picked him up. 'You did great out there. You deserve a good rest.' The blue haired girl gave Piplup one of the potions Barry had given her and he regained conciousness. 'Luuup' Piplup squeaked happily. Dawn made her way back to the opposite side of the Stadium with Piplup in her arms. Then she took a Pokeball off her belt and tossed it into the air. 'Quilava! I choose you!' Red light shot out of the Pokéball and Quilava's form was now becoming visible."**

"At least space things out," Max said. "Also, when did she recall any of them?"

**"The blazing fire Pokémon roared as the red light suddenly faded. 'Quilava use fire blast!' Lava came out of nowhere"**

"That's not Fire Blast," Brock pointed out.

** "and blasted towards Servine, hitting the serpent Pokémon harshly. It cried out in pain and once the flamed dispersed it could no longer battle."**

"Now N gets one-shotted too? This is boring," Kenny said.

**"'So much stronger than I had expected.' N chuckled then continued."**

"More like 'so much luckier than I had expected'," Hilbert muttered.

**"'Have you readiness for this?'"**

"What does that even mean?" May asked.

** "Then he threw a Pokéball and out came a... Quilava?**

**_Something's not right! He can't possibly have the same Pok_é_mon as me."_**

"He has a Servine, apparently, why wouldn't he have a Quilava?" Brendan asked. "Of course, we know that's Zoroark, but still."_  
_

**_"I have a feeling this battle is going to get ugly. _Apparently, they had the same Pokémon active in battle. Still Dawn knew there was something odd about this 'Quilava' and would soon find out the reason why."**

"Any reason other than 'he has the same Pokemon as me'?" Barry asked.

**"'Use night slash!' N commanded his Pokémon. His Quilava slashed into Dawn's with such an impact her Quilava shrieked in rage and struck back."**

"The description is sorely lacking," Max pointed out. "Also, now would have been the perfect time for Dawn to realize something wasn't right instead of when he sent out Quilava."

"Especially considering that N didn't even _try_ and hide the fact that it wasn't a real Quilava," Gary added.

** "Unfortunately, Quilava's tackle attack missed the other 'Quilava' causing hers to fall to the ground with a thud."**

"When did I command a Tackle attack?" Dawn asked.

**"Dawn felt the sweat drop off her face. Her Quilava got up and seemed fatigued, but otherwise unharmed. She glanced at Barry as if to say 'What do I do now?'**

**The blonde yelled loudly, 'Dawn, you can do it!' Somehow it made her feel better and calmer when she knew her best friend believed in her.**

**With renewed hope Dawn continued 'Quilava! Flamthrower!' Quilava's mouth opened and rushing lava came out shooting towards N's Quilava. The pool of fire hit the other Quilava and something strange happened! The illusion of Quilava wore off the other Pokémon. It was now a beautiful fox-like Pokémon, Zoroark. Dawn's eyes were wide with shock. _It's just as I thought! Not a Quilava..."_**

"He didn't even try to avoid the exposure of his Zoroark," Hilbert said._  
_

**_"ball"_**

"Why is the word 'ball' just in the middle of the story?" Ash asked, confused._  
_

**Professor Oak shrugged and continued: "Zoroark was angry for being hit with flame. It made a harsh screeching noise. N looked very pleased and knew it was futile for her Pokémon to take on his."**

"Coming from the guy whose Pokemon just took the last hit," Drew said.

** "He was way out of her league and even she knew it."**

"I am not going to repeat myself," he said.

"And despite that, I still do what I did to her?" N asked.

"What did you do, anyway?" Ash asked, and N shuddered again just thinking about it.

** "'Zoroark focus blast!' The focus blast sent Quilava flying through the air and once it fell to the floor it couldn't get back up.**

**'Quilava is unable to battle!' The aged old referee informed everyone of the obvious.**

**Barry groaned. Things weren't turning out exactly how he wanted. The blonde didn't want anyone else but him to beat Dawn."**

"Who cares if I beat her or not?" Barry asked. "I know I don't."

** "He loved picking on her and being ahead of her for one reason: he liked her."**

"I do not!" he shrieked, turning red.

** "And he loved the feeling of her chasing after him trying to best him and become as strong as he is."**

"Is she not a coordinator?" Kenny asked.

**"Therefore no one else was allowed to beat his childhood friend in battle!"**

"I thought they didn't know each other back then," Drew said.

** "He wouldn't let that green haired mystery man get away**  
**with it that's for sure."**

"What is he going to do, interfere?" Kenny asked.

**"Dawn returned Quilava to the Pokéball. 'Very good job, Quilava. Now rest a while.' She knew there was very little hope of her winning this match against this man. Even so, she refused to give up. _My last Pok_é_mon. Last chance! Even if I do lose I refuse to give up my Pok_é_mon. He'll have to use force to get them from me. _She thought darkly as she scowled at him. Dawn took her last remaining Pokéball and threw it high into the air and yelled 'I'm counting on you, Togekiss!' As the red light was emitted from the Pokéball and Togekiss's shape was starting to form Dawn felt more sweat drop down her face. _I can turn this around. It's highly likely his last Pok_é_mon is weak. _She thought. The trainer was trying her best to feel confident.**

**'Zoroark night slash!' The green haired trainer instructed. Zoroark attempted to slash at Togekiss and almost did but missed.**

**Togekiss made a funny noise and jumped up and down giddy. 'Use sky attack!' The blue eyed girl commanded. Togekiss flew up into the sky and then suddenly came down hitting Zoroark.**

**Zoroark got up quickly and seemed to be fine but then fell to the floor. 'Zoroark is unable to battle!' The referee said again."**

"That's the first time he said that about Zoroark, what do you mean 'again'?" Tracey asked.

**"N returned Zoroark to his Pokéball and sighed. It disappointed him that he couldn't end this fight so soon. Still he had to hand it to the other trainer it was a great match. He knew he wouldn't feel as excited and pumped as he was now. He hardly ever had time to battle Touko or Touya"**

"Who?" Hilbert asked, and N shrugged.

** "especially since the two of them were tag team partners now. Also, he had his duties as a king which kept him extremely busy at times. N decided it was for the best and instead knew the solution: he would constantly challenge this girl for now."**

"Why would he constantly challenge one person?" Ash asked.

**"At least until his friends came back. The trainer smiled as he threw his last Pokéball out. The red light formed his Pokémon and after a moment his Ferroseed was visible. 'Are you ready to lose?' He teased.**

**Dawn was relieved the battle was almost over. After so long she'd wanted to win and now that it was the final round she practically knew the out come of this match. _Ferroseed looks like a grass-steel type Pokémon! Togekiss can use a flying-type move that will be super-effective!_Dawn grinned. _Yes! _'Togekiss use air slash!'"**

"It wouldn't be 'super effective'," Brock pointed out. "It's part steel, as stated before."

**"N instructed Ferroseed to use pin missle. To his dismay, the attack didn't hit. Instead Ferroseed got hit by the on coming air slash from Togekiss.**

**'Okay, Togekiss! Sky attack.' Dawn commanded in a sing song voice."**

"That's weird," Misty said.

** "She knew it would hit and she knew she'd win. Ferroseed got hit from behind by the unavoidable sky attack and landed on the ground fainted with no will left to fight."**

"He didn't even try and command Ferroseed," Ash said. "Also, doesn't it have an ability that hurts whoever makes contact with it?" Cheren nodded.

**"'Ferroseed is unable to battle. The winner is Togekiss and her trainer!' Dawn heard the old bat mutter to himself"**

"All this is, is bashing on some random old guy. He's grumpy, we get it," Bianca pointed out.

**"'Young woman didn't even bother to give her name. How was I supposed to say it any other way?' Then he stalked off crankily to another room in the Stadium."**

"Wasn't Dawn supposed to give out her name?" Tracey asked.**  
**

**"Barry cheered happily and took off running towards Dawn. As he came up to her he said, 'I knew you could win!' The blonde boy smiled and blushed."**

"I did not," Barry grumbled.

**"'Thank you, Barry. For believing in me.' Dawn said as she saw N coming towards them.**

**N looked shocked for a moment then strolled towards Dawn and he told her happily, 'Thank you for such a wonderful match. I take back everything I said about you before. I will not be taking any of your Pokémon."**

"That's all it took to stop N?" Hilda asked.

**"Instead, I want you to have this.' He gave her a Pokéball containing a very special Pokémon that he knew he wouldn't have time to raise or train."**

_"How did he not have time for it, when he had time to challenge random trainers? Also, couldn't he take it to a Daycare Center or something? Whatever that Pokemon was, he just abandoned it without warning! He would never do something like that!"_ Snivy yelled.

**"'What could it be?' Dawn said as she threw the ball into the air. A Sandile came out of the ball. 'Saaaaand!' It yelled. Piplup jumped out of Dawn's arms and approached Sandile. 'Luuuup!' Piplup went up to Sandile and pulled him close as if to hug him. Sandile wagged his tail and licked Piplup's face."**

_"I don't want to hear this!"_ Krookodile and Piplup cried in unison.

**"'Aww. What a cute little Sandile! He gets along well with Piplup. I really can keep him?' Dawn asked. She was very excited that she could raise another Pokémon.**

**N nodded then replied, 'Keep him. Uh, what was your name again?'**

**Dawn smiled intrigued. 'Dawn. And you are?'**

**'N.' The team plasma king stated his name.**

**'Okay, Dawn. Take good care of Sandile for me.' N winked at her."**

"Here comes the worst part," Professor Oak said.

** "'Battling you was quite fun. We will do it more often in the future.' He leaned forward and softly kissed her right cheek."**

_"Ew!"_ Oshawott and Barry cried, the latter covering his ears.

"So he gave away his Sandile to me because he 'loves' me, despite the fact that we just met?" Dawn asked.

"This is not me!" N shouted. "I would never put some person I just met over one of my Pokemon! She could be a potential threat to Team Plasma, and I'm doing that? If this is my way of trying to suck up to her so she won't get in the way anymore, then I'm failing at it! She's still going to try and stop Team Plasma when she finds out! Also, who are Touya and Touko?" The rest of them shrugged.

"If you don't know them, then we don't know them," Hilbert told him.

**"'Until next time then. See you around!' Then he left the Stadium."**

"Title drop," Bianca pointed out.

**'What?' Barry yelled angrily."**

"I can see why Barry is angry, and it's _not_ because he 'loves' her," Kenny said.

**_"I barely won my match against him, and when I won he gave me a Sandile! I will take good care of him. _'Until next time...' She repeated slowly and faintly."**

"Another title drop," Max said.

**"Dawn couldn't wait to battle N again."**

"And now I'm swooning over him?" Dawn cried. "This is a disgrace to both of us! Professor Oak, continue."

"That's it," he said.

"That was so cliched," Hilda said. "The two have no chemistry, and the battle was really terrible, as was this story."

"Is this FerrisWheelShipping?" Dawn asked slowly, and N shook his head.

"The Dawn and N pairing was a really odd mixture, and it wasn't particularly sweet, either," Cilan said, as the professor took down the story he had just finished reading.

* * *

#1: I didn't make that up, nor is it the author's avatar, it's the image used for the story.

#2: This is probably set in the game verse, but if that's the case, why are all of Dawn's Pokemon (the ones revealed, that is) the same as her anime counterpart?


	24. Chapter 24

_**Revised Chapters 8 & 9 of TDRoPR: (9/24/2012 - Present)**_

_**Revised Chapter 10 of TDRoPR: (9/26/2012)**_

* * *

_Title: Fighting Back_

_Author: Alpharex_

_Words: 2,875_

_Chapter(s): 2_

_Rating: T_

_Characters: Ash K./Satoshi & Skyla/Fuuro_

* * *

Professor Oak was pulling up a new story as Delia came back to the lab. The professor welcomed her back, before showing it to the lab. "This one is called Fighting Back," he told everyone.

The others looked at each other. It didn't sound bad from the title, but then again, neither did the others they read. What was this story about? Who was fighting back? How would this story somehow be worse than all of the others that they've read?

"So what's this one about?" Ash asked.

"All I can say is, this might be the worst one yet," the professor answered.

"Worse than Three's A Crowd?" Bianca asked in disbelief, and the professor nodded.

"That must be pretty bad," she continued. "What does the summary say?"

**"After a quick and unsuspected betrayel,"**

"Betrayal is so cliched," Gary said.**  
**

**"Ash searches for himself and new friends."**

"New friends? What did I do to them to make them betray me?" Ash wondered.**  
**

**When he comes back will he ever be the same?"** Professor Oak concluded the summary.

"Who betrayed Ash, and what did the person say that was so bad that he had to find new friends?" May asked.

"And possibly go through a personality change, too..." Ash finished, not liking where this was going.

Professor Oak then started to read the story.

**_"Prologue_**

**Sinnoh League**

**After Finals**

**Ash's POV**

**'How could I lose?' That was the only thing going through my head now."  
**

"Oh, come on!" Ash yelled on instinct. "I was not beating myself_ that_ much after losing to Tobias!"

**'I had just lost to my most hated rival, Paul.'**

'You mean to tell me that this writer made me lose to Paul instead of Tobias, the one who really beat me? But I beat Paul in the Sinnoh League!' Ash complained.

**'Out of all my rivals I've ever had, Paul was the worst. Did I mention how he just stole all my friends?'**

"Stole all of my friends?" he asked curiously. "What does the writer mean by that, and how did he manage to do that if no one liked him?

_**"Flashback**_

**'Ash, we can't travel with you anymore.' Dawn said."**

"Can't travel with him anymore?" Dawn asked. "Why would I ever say something like that, and who's 'we'?"

"That's not something someone should say when they're departing from their friends," Drew said.

**"'You're just holding us back."**

"I'm holding her back?!" Ash yelled, horrified. "Without me, she wouldn't have made it as far as she did! Everyone loses sometimes!"

**"We need to travel with a strong trainer, one that wins.'"**

Now he was furious. "If she really wanted to travel with 'someone who wins', why didn't she abandon me before? This isn't the first time I lost to Paul! And I am a strong trainer! Going by her logic, Barry, Conway, and Nando are also weaklings!"

Delia tried to calm him down as he finished with, "If she was so quick to just abandon me just because I didn't beat Paul, then she's not a good friend at all! She's no better than any evil organization!"

Dawn stared at him sadly as he was finished with his rant.

**"I watched as Misty, my first real friend, Brock, the replacement for the father I never met, Max, the kid who looked up to me as an idol, Dawn, who was like a sister to me… and May… my first crush…"**

"Enough already! Get to the point!" he demanded, as May also looked at him a bit sadly.

**"all looked at me, pitied me."**

"How did all of his friends get here?" Gary asked. "And if they pity him so much, then why did all of them decide to abandon him?" What he said shocked everybody.

"You mean we all just abandon him on account of not winning the Sinnoh League?" Max asked, and Gary nodded.

"Wow, you guys are really derailed, to abandon him for such a terrible reason," Tracey pointed out.

**"'Ash,' May started 'we're going with Paul."**

"Why would we agree to go with Paul? He's still a jerk!" Dawn yelled. "It's not like hanging out with him would better our reputation."

"Going by that logic, we should all just abandon Dawn and May to hang out with Zoey and Solidad," Brock pointed out.

**"He will help us get stronger, unlike you."**

"He did help me get stronger!" May shouted. "We would never abandon our friend and just run off with someone who's supposedly stronger!"

"Yeah, and even if you did, it should be Tobias, _not_ Paul!" Barry yelled. "Have all of you lost your minds?!"

"Tobias would probably think we've all lost our minds if he found out," Misty stated.

"What happened to Tobias, anyway?" asked Meowth, and the others shrugged. (#1)

**"You are a pathetic excuse for a trainer and I wish I never met you.'"**

"And you guys are pathetic excuses for friends!" Ash blurted out, and Delia had to try and calm him down once again.

"He is not!" May shouted, sticking up for a saddened Ash. "The only 'pathetic excuse for a trainer' is Paul, for mistreating his own Pokemon the way he does! Ash helps people when they need it, and has saved the world multiple times, but the same can't be said for Paul! Not even Takuto (#2), or whatever his name is, can claim he's done all of the things Ash has done! I would never say something like that about him! Without him, most of us wouldn't be where we are now! I stuck by him when he lost to Tyson, why _now_ do I decide to abandon him? Just because it's Paul he lost to?"

**"I couldn't stand it. So I did the easiest thing in the world. I left."**

"So I didn't even try to convince them?" Ash asked. "I gave up on them too easily!"

"No, _they_ gave up on _you_ too easily," Hilda told him.

_"Where was I during all of this?"_ Pikachu asked.

**"I walked off, holding back my tears. How could this happen?"**

"Some friends," Hilbert muttered.

**"What did I do wrong?"**

"Nothing," Bianca said.

**"I was so caught up in myself pity"**

Max looked at the screen. "That made no sense." He then sat back down.

**"I didn't notice that I was walking straight towards a certain Sinnoh champion. And I didn't notice until I was on the floor across from her."**

"Lucky you," Hilda said.**  
**

**"'I'm so sorry Cynthia! I wasn't looking and…'**

**'Nothing to worry about Ash, considering what you're going through. Most people would be lying around in self pity."**

"Cynthia just stood there and watched this all go down, and didn't do a thing?" Cheren asked.**  
**

**"After a while you'll be okay with them going with Paul."**

"So she's saying he would be okay with all of us abandoning him for no good reason? That sounds nothing like Cynthia!" Brock yelled. "He might get over it after a while, but he would _not_ be 'okay' with it happening in the first place!"

**"I did.'"**

Before anyone else could say anything, Professor Oak read the next line, which took the words right out of their mouths, **"'What do you mean?'"**

Their jaws all dropped as the professor continued, **"'It happened to me a few years ago. I had lost a tournament and my friends deserted me for the winner."**

"This is making no sense," Kenny said.

**"One friend I had made stayed by me."**

"And who would that be?" Barry asked.

**"We got on a boat, and came to Sinnoh. After I won the championship here, we went back to the region we came from and he won the championship there."**

"I thought Cynthia was _from_ Sinnoh," Brendan wondered.

"She is," the Sinnoh trio confirmed.

**"He's the current champion of Unova, Alder. Since Paul beat me I was thinking…'"**

"When did Paul ever beat Cynthia?" Dawn asked. "The one time I saw them battle, Cynthia demolished him with just her Garchomp, there's no way he could have improved that much."

**"'Paul beat you?' I shouted. How could Cynthia lose to Paul?"**

"We're wondering the same thing," Iris said.

**"'Paul is getting help from the criminal organization of Unova, Team Plasma."**

"Wait, if Paul really was like how May just described, why is Team Plasma even associating with him?" Cheren asked.

"Considering they never get brought up again, it doesn't matter," Professor Oak said, before continuing, **"They are mass producing Rare Candies."**

"What's a Rare Candy?" Hilda asked N, who shrugged. (#3)

**"They plan on using Paul and your ex-friends to 'liberate' all Pokémon. I was going to go to Unova to help."**

"We would _never_ agree to something like that!" Max yelled. "None of this makes any sense!"

**"'And how do you know this?'**

**'I'm a member of INPOL, which stands for INternational POkemon League. We fight the criminal organizations. And the leader has requested for you to join.'"**

"Who's the leader?" Ash asked. "Also, I've never heard of the INPOL."

"Me either," Brock said.

**"'Why would you want me? I lost. I lost now, and I'll lose then.'"**

"I am sounding so whiny," Ash said quietly. "Look what I've been reduced to."

**"'Ash he cheated."**

"Cheated? How, exactly? He didn't deserve the win, but just how did he 'cheat'?" Kenny asked.

"I'm guessing with the Rare Candies," Brendan answered.

"But we don't even know what they do," Kenny said. "So it's still pretty dumb to say that Paul 'cheated'."

**"We need you. You can get stronger in Unova. You won't lose.'**

**_Back To the Present_**

**So now I need to decide if I want to join or not. Cynthia says that she'll train me and one other person who's already accepted. We will probably go to other regions. The Unova region is supposedly harder than any of the other regions I've been in. The most important is that one of my only friends is going there. Who am I kidding! Of course I'm going! Now… how to find Cynthia?"**

"Didn't she tell him where he would be when he finished making a decision?" Leaf asked.

**"Cynthia's POV**

**The first thing I'm teaching Ash is how to be subtle."**

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ash demanded, and Delia had to calm him down yet again.

**"'HEY CYNTHIA! I WANT TO JOIN YOUR…' I had to cut him off before someone heard something"**

"This sounds more like the ten-year-old Ash. Also, if it was a secret, then why didn't she tell him earlier? It's not like anyone else would care, anyway. Why didn't she go to a quiet place?" Brock asked.

"Where are they, anyway?" Max asked the Breeder, who merely shrugged. With little to no description, no one really knew the setting.

**"'Nothing to worry about folks! He just wants to join my… err… training group.' Hopefully no one's going to say anything. I doubt it. I dragged him into the restaurant next door. After getting a table for three I was gonna give him hell."**

"What did he do other than almost give them away?" Dawn asked.**  
**

**"'What kind of idiot are you!' I shouted."**

"Who is she to talk down to him?" May shouted before anyone else could. "I don't care if she _is_ a Champion, she's the idiot for not going to a more isolated place!"

"Like I said, this isn't Cynthia," Brock said, before going to calm her down.

**"So much for 'covert'. 'What if someone overheard you?'**

**'I guess I wasn't thinking…'**

**'HEY!' It was Skyla."**

"What is Skyla doing here, shouldn't she be at the gym?" Cilan asked.

**"Our ride to Unova and my second student. This was going to be an interesting journey. 'So Cynthia, who's this? Your new boyfriend?'"**

"Why did she ask that out of the blue?" Gary questioned. "Also, Cynthia's a bit old."

**"'NO! He's your partner.' Ash would have probably yelled too, if he wasn't staring at his new partner."**

_"This is not going to end well,"_ Pikachu said.

**"'Nice to meet you! Ummm… what's your name? I'm Skyla.'**

**'Ash Ketchum.' I got a feeling that this was going to be interesting."**

"What does he mean by that?" Drew asked.**  
**

**"1 YEAR LATER"**

"So it just skips a year ahead after this?" Max asked, and Professor Oak nodded.

**"Unova**

**Championship**

**Max POV**

**'Hurry up guys! We're not gonna get there in time!'"**

"Where are they going?" asked Drew.

**"Why is everyone so slow? 'He was never this slow…' Even though no one would admit it we all missed Ash."**

"_Now_ they miss him!" Tracey shouted. "And it only took them a year!"

**"We had betrayed him."**

"They're just now realizing this?" Ash asked bitterly.

**"It's been a whole year since we all last saw him. Although everyone had heard rumors. Some said Ash joined the armed forces. I'm guessing not."**

_"Why would anyone believe that?"_ Pikachu questioned.

**"Some said that Ash and Cynthia eloped. I found that one funny."**

"She's too old for him," Misty said.

**"One was that Ash became a secret agent. They were all ridiculous though. Ash was dense when it came to girls"**

"No I'm not!" Ash whined.

**"and against violence and lying. There was no way any of that was true. I hoped he showed up to the championship today.**

**Skyla POV**

**'Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?'"**

They all covered their ears until Professor Oak's mouth closed. That was really annoying. They then put their hands away from them after he was done.

**"He can't resist my begging."**

"Who's 'he'?" Ash asked, though he (and everyone else, he was sure) had a good idea of who it referred to.

**"'We've been away training with Cynthia for a year. Can't we stop and compete? We're both qualified to enter.'**

**'Fine but if I win I get to take you out to dinner. And I don't plan on being friendly.'"**

_"Who is she talking to?"_ Oshawott asked. _"And where is Cynthia, anyway?"_

**"That's my boyfriend."**

_"I don't care,"_ Oshawott said, annoyed.

**"Blunt and straight to the point. No nonsense Ash Ketchum."**

Ash sweat dropped. He didn't want to be paired up with anyone. He hoped it wasn't Cynthia, because he did not feel that way about her.

**"Cynthia says he used to be friendlier before we joined the INPOL. But I love him all the same."**

Ash sighed in relief, but then worried again. If Cynthia didn't get paired up with him, then who did? At first, he thought of who it might be, but then he remembered Professor Oak saying, "Skyla's POV". He had been paired up with Skyla.

"I'm paired up with Skyla?!" he yelled. "We barely know each other! And I don't even like her like that!"

**"'Thank you Ashy!' He grins. He won't admit it, but he loves his nickname."**

"No, I don't!" Ash said, shocking Professor Oak. "What's wrong?"

"Just this next line," the Kanto Professor replied, before reading: **"'No I don't.'"**

They all sweat dropped; they should have seen that coming.

"Predictable," Max said.

**"Did I mention we can speak telepathically? 'Cause we can."**

"How, exactly? Why wasn't this indicated before?" he wondered. "And I bet the next line will be 'yes, you do'," he finished.

**"'Yes you do.'"**

They all sweat dropped again.

**"'Yeah yeah, whatever.'**

**'Let's go sign up Ash.' He froze and stared at something behind me. Uh-oh…"**

"What's the urgency?" Drew asked.

**"'Is that Ash?' a blunette said before running over with her group. 'Hey Ash! Wait up!' They shouted and I realized he pulled out a Pokéball and started to call out his Hydreigon."**

"Where'd he get a Hydriegon from!?" Iris shrieked in disbelief. "And what was he trying to do, fly away from them?"

**"'NO ASH! Don't you dare mister, unless you want to sleep in the lobby.' I whispered the last part to him softly. Threatening works when begging won't."**

Ash hissed. "I don't care, get to the point."

**"'Hi Ash how have you been?' They all asked."**

"They're just going to act like they never deserted their friend, and not even apologize?" Tracey asked.**  
**

**"'Just peachy, thanks to all of you. Get lost.' That was harsh, even for him."**

"It really is," May said. "But then again, how did we expect him to respond to the people who abandoned him?"

**"He usually said why."**

"Because you all abandoned him!" Iris yelled out.

**"'But Ash…' The brunette girl started 'We're your friends.'"**

"Now they decide they want to be his friends. Also, where's Paul?" Drew asked.

**"'Used to be. Get lost you bitch.'"**

Everyone was shocked. This was not like Ash to say that to anyone, even someone who'd abandoned him. May looked like she was about to cry, so Brock, Ash and Max tried to cheer her up.

**"'Hey!' The short one shouted"**

"I am not that short!" Max yelled.**  
**

**'You can't talk to my sister like that! I challenge you to a battle!' Uh-oh… now Shorty's asking for it."**

"Stop bringing up my size!" he repeated.

**"Ash got an evil smile on his face.**

**'With pleasure you fool. GO! Hydreigon!' The familiar three headed black blue and purple dragon came out looking as blood thirsty as ever."**

**I decided to speak 'I'll ref.' Yep… most would try to reason with them."**

"So should she," Brock said. "Did she not just try and threaten him into not sending it out?"

**"Not me. I support battling."**

"Doesn't everyone?" Tracey asked.

**"'Sorry miss… but this isn't really any of your business,"**

"That's rude," Hilbert said.

**"and I'm a single gym leader' The squinted eyes one flirted."**

Brock headed to the corner as Max asked, "Isn't Skyla younger than him? Why is he trying to flirt with her while trying to stop what's going on?"

**"'Sorry but I'm a gym leader that's not single… and I'm going to ref, for my bf.'"**

_"What's a 'bf'?"_ Snivy asked.

"I think it stands for boyfriend," Kenny replied.

_"So why didn't she just say that?"_ the Unova Grass Starter asked.

**"Accidentally rhyming is lame."**

Snivy rolled her eyes. _"Then why did you say 'bf' and not 'boyfriend'? It's not any easier to say the initials.."_

**"'Send out your Pokémon Shorty.'"**

"Great, I'm being called names by a Gym Leader!" Max whined.

"How did you get the short end of the stick?" May asked, seeming happier now (which wasn't saying much at all, as she was still pretty sad).

"Not funny, May," Max told her.

**"He sent out a Froslass. 'Begin.' The battle lasted 7 seconds."**

"Seven seconds?" Bianca asked. "How?"

**"Hydreigon used Fire Blast and KO'd Froslass."**

_"What does 'KO'd' mean?"_ Oshawott asked.

"Knocked out," Barry told him.

"I got one hit KO'd in seven seconds? That's not fair!" Max complained, joining Brock in the corner.

**"'Ashy wins! Yay!'"**

"Stop calling me that!" Ash demanded.

**"So I ran up to him, he lifted me off the ground and we kissed."**

May also crossed her arms. "We don't care, nor do we want to hear what they did."

**"Then Ash decided to show off and throw me up into the air and catch me bridal style."**

"Besides the fact that none of us care, that should be impossible," Cheren pointed out. "Skyla looks like she's heavier than Ash, so he should not be able to do that without imbalancing her, or worse." (#4)

**"My boyfriend is incredible."**

_"Can't you hear? We don't care what you think of my trainer!"_ Snivy shouted.

**"So we walked up to the Pokémon center and signed up for the championship."**

"You went to the Pokemon Center and signed up just because your 'boyfriend' is 'awesome'?" Leaf asked. "That's a horrible reason, if you ask me."

"Agreed. This is the end of the story, by the way," Professor Oak said.

"It was horrible! We all just abandoned him for no reason, and then I get one-shotted _and_ insulted by a Gym Leader! And then all of a sudden, he's with Skyla! I know it's been a year, but we didn't even really see them develop together, so it just seems out of nowhere! And on top of that, Ash's personality does a complete 360!" Max ranted.

"Much agreed, now here's the author's note," Professor Oak replied, before reading it, "**Hey readers. Ik I gotta do this and all but id own Pokémon ;) (Yet)"**

"I didn't understand a word of that," Ash said.

**"Hey Nintendo dudes! I offer a quarter, a leaf, and! For a limited time only! A GRAPE."**

Dawn blinked. "What?"

**"A green one, and a signed picture of me ;D : ****this is my little buddy Me: (0_0)"**

"We don't care," Kenny repeated.

_"I have a question, where was I in this chapter?"_ Pikachu asked. _"Did the writer just forget about me?"_

"It would seem that way," Professor Oak answered, as he went to the second chapter.

* * *

#1: He seems to have been retconned out of canon, as Cynthia never mentions him in BW2.

#2: Reference to his Japanese name.

#3: I shouldn't have to explain this one, but...there are no levels in the anime, thus, there are no Rare Candies.

#4: Absolute Anime (not the best source of information, but I'm still running with it) states that Ash weighs only 95 pounds. Skyla looks like she's at least twenty pounds heavier, so what Ash just did to her shouldn't be possible. How did he get so inhumanly strong, anyway?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 11 of PMA now revised and placed in TDRoPR Chapter 11! (9/26/2012)**_

_**Parts 1 & 2 of Three's A Crowd Chapter 4 now merged! (9/26/2012)**_

_**"Shit" Word Counter: 6**_

* * *

**"Okay sorry i didn't make things clear in chapter one."**

"Will he attempt to address this story's issues?" May asked.

"No," Gary answered her.

**"Truly and deeply sorry."**

"Then edit your story," Cheren said.

**"I am a new writer and i this was my first story."**

"That's your excuse for making my friends abandon me?" Ask asked.

**"I appreciate the reviews all the same. First no Ash is not gay."**

Ash's jaw dropped as he yelled out, "Where'd that come from!?"

**"That was actually Skyla(If you don't know who she is, she's the 6th gym leader in Unova)"**

"We know, get to the point," Iris said.

**"who Brock was flirting with as he tried to be the ref."**

"Don't remind me," a sulking Brock said.

**"Skyla said that she had a boyfriend and she meant Ash."**

"We know this," Max said.

**"Second, sorry nik2012 i already have the pairings all planned out."**

"No you don't, or you would have actually tried to explain how Skyla wormed her way into Ash's heart," Kenny stated.

**"I'll try making another story with that another time."**

Professor Oak's eyes widened as he turned pale. (#1) He continued after a few seconds.

**"Thirdly, Nintendo apparently got a better offer."**

Most of the lab's occupants groaned. "Not this again," Ash said.

**"I still don't own Pokemon."**

"We know, get to the story already," Iris repeated.

**"They said that the other guy offered one of those chocolate coins."**

"We don't care!" Barry shouted.

**"Now i'm looking under the couch trying to find some cash to buy two chocolate coins..."**

"What part of 'we don't care' don't you understand?" May asked.

**"I found a penny!"**

"A penny?" Brendan asked.

**"Now does anyone know how much a chocolate coin costs?"**

"For the last time, we don't care. Why are you asking us, anyway?" Bianca questioned.

**"And I'm especially sorry that it took so long to update. My computer is (insert swear words of your choice). I will update quicker now."**

"So does that mean he's rushing the story?" Max asked.

**_"The Next Day_**

**_Ash's POV_**

**Have you ever had a nightmare you can't wake up from?"**

"No," Brendan answered.

**"Well this was the opposite of that. I'm awake and it's a nightmare."**

"That whole segment was just pointless," Drew pointed out.

**"My ex-friends were outside our hotel room all night long trying to get me to talk to them."**

"Why not try and make amends with them, if only to shut them up?" Hilbert asked.

**"Skyla is lying next to me asleep..."**

"Why are they sharing the same bed?" May asked, almost immediately.

**"how can she sleep?"**

"I don't know, and I don't care," she added.

**"'Ash! Hey Ash! We know you're in there! Please come out!' May shouted."**

"He's trying to sleep, and I'm doing that?" she asked. "This can't wait until tomorrow, when he's not trying to sleep?"

**"Yes... cause pissing me off more is going to help them. So now Skyla finally wakes up.**

**'How could you sleep through that?' I ask her.**

**'Your Noctowl used hypnosis on me.' She said with a grin."**

"This matters how?" Ash asked.

**"Wouldn't the loud noises from us wake her up?" Max wondered.**

**"Damn it! Why didn't I think of that? 'Can we leave? I'm already getting a headache.' Thank god!"**

"Thank God - or Arceus - that she has a headache?" Max asked. "Ash really did change for the worse."

"Also, if Skyla woke up, then having Noctowl use Hypnosis on her was pointless. Didn't anyone report any of us for making so much noise?" Brock wondered.

**"'With pleasure, where do you want to go? Want to visit Cynthia?'"**

"Warning, she never shows up," Gary told everyone.

**"'We have a mission you know.'**

**'Fine... do we get to blow anything up?"**

"Why would Ash ask something like that?" Misty asked.

**"Call up an airstrike? Raid some place?"**

"This is not the Ash we all grew up with, now he's no better than Team Rocket," Dawn pointed out.

**"Violence of any kind?' Yeah I'm really into this violence stuff now."**

"And without explanation, too," Brendan said.

**"'Let's see... we need to break into a cargo plane... take out the security... then we need to get the plane to HQ with all the cargo intact. Any questions?'**

**'Yes... what's this cargo we need to keep intact?'**

**'Snag Machines. Cipher is flying by to get to Orre and restart their operation.'"**

"What are Snag Machines?" Cilan asked, but no one answered that.

"This is boring," Kenny said, ignoring the question.

**"Shit I hate those guys."**

"Cursing isn't making this more 'mature'," Delia repeated with a sigh. She did not like having to repeat herself, but _someone_ had to say it.

**"'Battling or gunfight?'"**

"What kind of question is that?" she asked.

**"Come on gunfight!"**

_"Ash would never get into gunfights, he is too much into battling to even think something like that,"_ Pikachu said.

_"Guns won't solve his problems,"_ Sceptile agreed.

**"'Gunfight, Cipher is still low on Pokémon so they're using guns.'"**

"Umm...what?" Dawn asked. "This makes no sense."

"What happened to Team Plasma and Paul? Did this writer just replace Paul with whoever Cipher is without an explanation?" Cheren asked, and Gary nodded.

"Too bad I don't care about Cipher, since we don't know who they are," Hilbert said.

**"Oh Yeah!"**

"That's still not Ash," Dawn said.

**"As we continued to talk I started to load guns and strap on holsters. Skyla did the same."**

"Skyla's into those things too?" Hilda asked. "Her grandfather would be disappointed."

**"'Admin Dakim"**

"Who's Admin Dakim?" Leaf asked.

**"is on board though and they've reacquired the legendary dogs."**

"So Entei, Suicune, and Raikou just let a bunch of random guys threaten them with guns?" N asked. "And Team Plasma didn't even try and stop them?"

**"We might have to use the new model of snag machine they're transporting.'"**

"What's a Snag Machine?" Cilan repeated.

**"'Wasn't Wes supposed to take care of Dakim?'"**

"Who and who?" Hilda asked.

**"'Yes but Dakim broke out"**

"How?" Max asked.

**"and has four of his Pokémon besides Entei; Metagross, Golem, Swampert, and Camerupt."**

"Then who has Raikou and Suicune?" Ash asked. "If I'm hearing right, they let a prisoner keep his Pokemon?"

**"He most likely has Entei"**

"I thought Skyla just said he had Entei," Hilda reminded them.

**"and it's probably a shadow."**

"Skyla is not making sense," Iris said. "Entei is a shadow? What does that even mean?"

**"He might have another but we don't know.'"**

"Another shadow?" Ash asked, confused. "What's the urgency in him capturing Entei? From what I've heard, he just has the shadow, which I'm not sure how that's even possible."

**"'So you get to the controls and i take care of the Admin and his lackeys.'**

**'Yes but first there is the qualifying round for the Unova League. You're up against Barry. Try not to get fined.'"**

"I hope Barry beats 'Ash'," Dawn voiced her opinion.

**"'He'll find a way. The kid's always was annoying.'"**

"The kid's what?" Brendan asked, as Barry yelled, "I'm not annoying! I should fine him for that!"

**"We were finished so we decided to jump out the window."**

_"Where was I to stop him?"_ Pikachu asked.

**"Yeah just cause we felt like showing off."**

"Well, we're not impressed, so you can cut the act now," Kenny said, speaking for everyone.

**"Did i mention we were on the seventh floor?"**

"What a fail attempt to make Ash and Skyla seem 'badass', which they're not," Hilda said. "Shouldn't they be hurt?"

**_"The Qualifying Rounds_**

**'Welcome everyone to the Qualifying rounds of the Unova Championship!' The announcer tried to say over the crowd. 'The Qualifying rounds will be a simple one on one match!"**

"Why is it one on one?" Drew asked.

**"Each trainer will battle only once every round!' The poor guy, having to shout over the crowd to make a living."**

"This concerns him why?" Brock asked.

**"My battle was right after the little speech on one of the sixteen fields, and with Barry, most of my ex-friends were there.**

**'Let's get this over with. Go Gigalith!'"**

"Not going to ask how he got Gigalith," Hilbert said.

**"This is going to be fun."**

"Until I fine you," Barry repeated.

**"Veeeeeery fun."**

"We got it the first time," Max said. "And why was that so stretched out?"

**"'Go Infernape! We've got to win this to keep going!'"**

"Barry has an Infernape?" Kenny asked. "I thought he had an Empoleon!"

**_"He does,"_ Piplup confirmed.**

**"Barry encouraged Infernape. He doesn't stand a chance."**

"He doesn't stand a chance just because he encouraged his Pokemon?" Dawn asked. "Didn't he do the same thing?"

**"'Use Dynamic Punch!'"**

"Infernape can't even learn that move!" Brock shouted.

"This is making me look bad!" Barry added.

**"'Use Mud-Slap followed by Earthquake.' I softly said. Infernape charged forward and right before the punch hit Gigalith used Mud-slap and caused Infernape to miss and followed up with Earthquake to knock out Infernape."**

"Barry didn't even try to counter," Brendan pointed out.

**"'If that's it. Goodbye.' I hurried off cause I needed to prepare for the mission."**

"Why did he even sign up?" Dawn asked. "Also, Barry would have done much better, as stated before, but no, he basically gets one-shotted."

**_"Airplane Hanger_**

**'Skyla! Skyla are you here?' I shouted.**

**'I'm up here!' I heard from inside a small jet. 'This one should work!'"**

"Still boring," Kenny reminded everyone.

**"There's my girlfriend... hotwiring a plane... so we can go steal stuff."**

"We get it, the two of you are together. Can we please move on?" Misty asked.

**"My life is definitely not average.**

**_Unova Airspace_**

**_Over Opelucid City_**

**'Insertion in three... two... one... mark.' A computerized voice said over the headsets Skyla and I wore as the jet shot up towards the Cipher airship. Followed by a giant crash as 'our' jet crashed into the massive airship. I quickly jump out and check to make sure Skyla got out before setting explosives. We nodded and Skyla headed towards the controls as I headed towards the cargo hold. I noticed a grunt and quickly sped up behind him followed by hitting his neck... effectively knocking him out."**

"My son would never do something like that!" Delia cried.

**"I continued walking in the shadows until i eventually got to the cargo. Imagine my surprise when i found Mr. Dakim sitting on a box labeled 'TOP SECRET:DO NOT OPEN'"**

"That's pointless," Drew said.

**"smoking a cigar and reading a book with a Snag Machine sticking out of the box. I noticed on the box six Pokéballs."**

"Why did he leave them out in the open?" Ash asked.

**"'You are a fool Ketchum.' He said while laughing. How did he notice me?"**

"Better question, how does he know who I am?" he wondered.

**"'Would you like to have a battle Ketchum? I could use a challenge.' He picked up two Pokéballs and gave me the 'come and get me' hand sign."**

"Would it have killed you to just say 'he beckoned at me'?" Max asked.

**"'Go! Emboar and Hydreigon!'**

**'Swampert, Golem! Stand your ground!'**

**(4 Pokémon down for each side cause I'm lazy, sorry)"**

"Don't we know that already," he stated. "Seriously, would it kill him to write a real battle that isn't just one-shotting?"

**"'Impressive Ketchum,' He started 'but now... you have no chance. Mwahahahaha!'"**

"That sounds so cliched," May said.

**"Evil laughter is never good."**

"That wasn't 'evil' in the least, just stupid sounding." Hilda crossed her arms.

**"'I have no chance because... why?'**

**'This! Eliminate the fool Entei and Terrakion!'"**

"Where'd he get Terrakion from?" Tracey asked. "This is the first indication of Terrakion in the story at all. And I thought he just had Entei's shadow, or whatever."

**"Shit! Shit shit shit!"**

"Wow, so edgy, all of that swearing made this story so much better. Before, it wasn't mature, but now it is! This story isn't for _babies_ anymore!" Max said mockingly.

**"Legendary shadows."**

"I'm afraid of their shadows!?" Ash exclaimed. "If Terrakion is a shadow too, then what's the big deal? Whatever the author meant, he didn't even explain!"

**"This is why I hate Cipher. I can't risk losing this shot to get the legendries."**

"What shot?" Ash asked.

**"I have to use Samurott... but my secret weapon... I have to. For the greater good.**

**'Go Samurott and Latias! Show them true power!"**

"Wait a minute!" Tracey shouted, interrupting Professor Oak. "If Ash has Noctowl, Emboar, Gigalith, Hydriegon, Samurott, and somehow Latias, then where's Pikachu? Did he just put it in storage, or..." He stopped for a moment, before finishing his question. "-did Pikachu turn his back on him along with the others?"

_"I would never do that to him after all we've been through together! He didn't do anything to deserve this!"_ Pikachu snapped.

"This has to be the worst abandonment story ever, even beating out The - " Gary began, before stopping himself. Professor Oak quickly continued.

**"Latias! Use Psychic to bring me that Snag Machine!' It flew towards me and I stuck my arm into it as it came to me."**

"What does it even look like?" Ash asked.

**"'Shit!' I shouted when I felt needles enter my arm. It was working."**

"When did Ash go emo?" Hilda asked.

"He's not emo!" May snapped at her.

"Hey, I was kidding," the Unova native told the coordinator, embarrassing her.

**"'Ahhh! Guys! Hold them off!" The pain slowly died away and I saw Latias using Extremespeed and Samurott using Hydro Pump. I needed to end this before Dakim wised up and snagged my Pokémon."**

"Doesn't he have the Snag Machine?" Tracey asked.

**"I pulled out two of the most expensive things I've ever seen."**

"How relevant," Drew said sarcastically.

**"I took out two master balls."**

"First of all, how did he get his hands on two Master Balls?" Brock asked. "Secondly, I thought he said they were Snag Balls."

"What's a Snag Ball, anyway?" Tracey asked him.

**"'Snag ball! GO!' The shadow Pokémon were snagged and one less evil villain.**

**'Where did you get a Latias?' Dakim said in disbelief."**

"We're wondering the same thing," Misty said. "And I doubt it's the one I think it is."

**"'It doesn't matter... you are a fool! This entire plane will blow up any minute! We shall all see the oblivion sooner than you think!' Skyla was trying to bring the plane to base! It was a trap! I ran to the cockpit in hopes that we could save the base."**

Kenny sighed. "Too many plot elements."

**"'Skyla! It's a trap! Turn it around now!' Immediately after I said that she turned the entire plane around and slammed me into the wall."**

"What is she doing to him!?" May demanded. "This is not the time!"

**"She pushed some buttons and ran to me."**

"I don't want to hear this!" she shouted.

"I thought Skyla was already near him," Hilda pointed out.

**"'We have to get out of here! Come on!' She dragged me to the window and smashed it open. The differences in pressure sucked me and Skyla out the window and we fell towards the ground."**

"I am not going to explain why that makes no logical sense," Gary said.

"That's the end of the story for now," Professor Oak said, pulling up another document almost immediately.

"That was terrible, Ash's friends had no reason to abandon him, and he basically lost all traces of his original personality during the aftermath," Leaf pointed out.

"This recipe was so bitter, to the point where it's almost poisonous," Cilan added. "Many key ingredients, like Team Plasma, Paul, Ash's friends, Cynthia, and most importantly, Pikachu, were missing from the story. The ones that appeared in the first chapter were forced out of the dish in the second chapter in favor of Cipher, an unfitting ingredient that really didn't match at all."

"I don't know what you just said, but I couldn't agree more," Dawn said, before going closer to the screen. "...New Love Found? What's that about?"

* * *

#1: If you were wondering about that, the pairing that was suggested was Ash x Cynthia x Skyla, so that's why he turned pale.


	26. New Lust Found

_Someone asked why I did a story from 2008 (Pokemon Final Battle). Well, I don't normally do old stories, but Richard (Super Saiyan Crash) hadn't really improved. And speaking of **Pokemon Final Battle...it's now revised and placed in TDRoPR Chapter 12! (9/27/2012)**_

* * *

_Title: New Love Found_

_Rating: K+ (should really be rated T)_

_Author: Super Saiyan Crash_

_Chapters: 7_

_Words: 7,465_

_People helping with this chapter: ProtoCross_

* * *

"Here is the summary," Professor Oak said, reading it: **"Pikachu found out that Lucario is a female Pokemon."**

All of Ash's Hoenn team members looked at Pikachu. When did he figure this out, and how?

_"How'd you find out?_" Corphish asked, but the electric Pokemon quickly replied with, _"He...he's not!"_

**"Yoshi and Kirby get them together on a date."**

Pikachu covered his ears. _"Great, someone who is possibly my trainer, along with someone else, hooked me up with Lucario. Just great."_

**"When Mewtwo hears about this, he plots revenge on Pikachu."**

"Tell me this isn't another love triangle," Ash said, having had enough of romance stories. "Because the way I see it, that's a dumb reason to plot revenge, especially seeing as Mewtwo is genderless."

"And how did Mewtwo recover from that?" Hilda asked. "You'd think it would have learned its lesson."

**"Please enjoy. Pikacario new pairing ."**

Everyone groaned.

**"A/N: Sorry about being late, Smash section."**

"Smash section? What's he talking about?" Hilda asked.

**"I had seen so many pairings in this section like LinkXZelda, MarioxPeach, SamusXIke, and many more."**

"I don't know, or care, who these people are. Why tell us?" Jessie asked.

**"So why not do this one? PikachuXLucario?"**

_"Because it's weird,"_ the normally quiet Glalie answered.

**"It's just I used female Lucario in my crossover with Pokemon and Digimon"**

"And that's why you randomly changed Lucario's gender?" Ash asked.

"Is this a different Lucario?" May asked.

"The same one," Gary answered. "Also, this is connected to Pokemon Final Battle."

**"and I thought I give this one a try. So anyway, please enjoy and don't hate me for this."**

"Oh, don't worry, we hate you already." Drew rolled his eyes.

**"New found love:"**

"I thought you said the title was 'New Love Found', Gramps." Gary snickered.

"It is," the man replied.

"Wow, way to get your own title right, writer," Max said mockingly.

**"Chapter 1: Wait, you're a girl?"**

"I can tell this won't be good," Dawn said. "Not a very good title, by the way."

**"2 Years have passed since the Melee tournament"**

"I still don't know what Melee is," Hilbert stated.

**"and 3 years since the Subspace Emissary…"**

"Or the Subspace Emissary," Hilda added.

**"The smashers"**

"Still don't know them," Barry said.

**"had gathered back to the mansion"**

"Wait a minute, Professor Oak," Ash interrupted. "Since when did they all live in a mansion?" The professor shrugged as he continued reading: **"and starts training long and hard for the ever coming Brawl Tournament."**

"He trains for a casual tournament, but not when he had to face off against a legendary Pokemon?" Iris asked.

**"The last one was interrupted by the Subspace Emissary and many Melee characters, who were absent have returned to watch."**

"This sentence doesn't make any sense," Max said, confused. "Especially considering the Subspace-whatever could be anything - or anyone. And I thought Melee was a tournament, not more characters we don't know or care about."

**"Pikachu came out of the holographic teleporter"**

"Where was this in Pokemon Final Battle, and where'd that come from?" May asked.

"Probably the writer's-" Max began, before May scolded him. "You know you shouldn't say things like that."

Max apologized before the professor kept going: **"and wiping sweat off his forehead. His friends and training partners, Yoshi and Kirby came out,"**

"Now his trainer decides to train with him!" Ash cried, as Team Rocket, Tracey, and N looked confused. (#1)

**"totally beaten up since Pikachu used the Onett Stage"**

"What's Onett, and what does that have to do with them getting beat up?" Leaf asked, not expecting anyone to actually know.

_"Did Pikachu seriously just beat up its best friends, one of whom might be his master?"_ Piplup asked.

**"and as they trained with Pikachu, they keep getting hit by cars."**

"If they got hit by cars, how are they still here?" Cheren asked. "They should be in worse condition than just 'beaten up'."

**"'Man, I cannot believe how strong I am. Man, I will sure to get Link's title for sure!' Pikachu said."**

"If Link was the champion, then does that mean he beat Pikachu after that 'final battle'?" Ash asked. "None of this is making any sense."

**"He and the other Pokémon and creatures who couldn't speak has taken some talking pills allowing them to talk."**

"That really made no sense," Iris stated.

**"'Yeah, if you can get pass Mario and Fox' Yoshi said."**

"'Fox' could be anything, even a Ninetales," May said.

"Not to mention that I don't get what Yoshi is trying to say. What's a pass Mario?" Brendan asked.

**"Those 2 and Link always hang about and never loses."**

"That made no sense either," Iris repeated.

**"'Yeah, I know. But still… I don't get them.'**

**'What do you mean?' asked Kirby.**

**'I mean what so special about love?' Pikachu said 'Everytime I see Link, he always with Zelda and always lip-locking.'"**

"What did that have to do with...anything?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," Kenny answered quickly.

**"'Kissing' Kirby reminded him."**

"Aren't they the same thing?" N asked, and the others nodded.

**"'Yeah that. The same goes for Mario and Peach, and even Fox and this vixen called Krystal seem to make out. I don't know what love is so special.'"**

"This is already dragging on," Hilbert said.

**"'Maybe you should see Lucario' Yoshi said 'he might know a thing or two.'"**

_"What would Lucario know? He's not with anyone yet,"_ Sceptile said. _"Also, isn't he - oops, I mean, she, kind of a loner?"_

**"Pikachu looked at Yoshi. 'I don't know. Lucario just want to keep away from others nowadays."**

"And they're surprised?" May asked.

**"Not even Meta Knight or Snake can get near him.'"**

"That's not saying much, seeing as we don't know them," N said. "I'm guessing they're Bisharp and Serperior?"

"Didn't Lucario help Pikachu before?" Brock asked.

**"'He's always in his room. Maybe we should see him' Kirby said."**

_"Did I not just say he wanted to be left alone?"_ Pikachu asked in exasperation.

**"Pikachu nodded and they left the training hall to Lucario's room."**

"They were in a training hall?" Bianca asked.

**"Pikachu was surprised to see Lucario's door open."**

"Why is his door open if he wants to be left alone?" Misty wondered.

**"He peeped inside and looked."**

_"I wouldn't snoop into his room! I don't know what he might be doing!"_ Pikachu yelled.

**"Lucario looked out of the window and sighed.**

**'I hope no one would ever know' Lucario said."**

"Here comes the big 'reveal'," Gary told them.

**"Pikachu then see Lucario's hand reached his neck and pulled out something from underneath his fur. It was a computer chip."**

"Why is he hiding a computer chip?" Brendan asked.

**"'Funny' Pikachu thought 'Why would Lucario need a computer chip?'"**

"I just asked that," he said.

**"Then the real shock came when Lucario spoke again.**

**'If Master Hand finds out about this, I'll be in trouble'"**

"So whatever Master Hand is didn't find out about the computer chip he was hiding?" Kenny asked. "Why is it so important?"

**"Lucario spoke in a different voice. It sounds like a woman's voice."**

With blank looks on all of their faces, no one said anything as Professor Oak kept reading.

**"Pikachu's eyes widen. Did Lucario's voice came out like a woman?"**

_"Did you not hear?_" Snivy asked, annoyed.

"How would a computer chip hide someone's voice? That's stupid," Ash stated.

**"'Did Lucario say…' Yoshi and Kirby peeped too"**

"Perverts," Dawn said.

**"and looked shocked as Lucario placed the chip down on his dresser.**

**Then he closed his eyes and his whole body start to glow."**

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Max said in mock anticipation.

**"It was so bright that Pikachu and the others have to shield their eyes."**

"This makes _no_ sense whatsoever," he complained.

**"When it died down, they looked up again and gasped."**

"It couldn't have evolved, could it?" Hilbert asked, and the others shook their heads. Lucario was a final stage Pokemon, so what was happening?

**"Lucario now has long eyelashes on his eyes."**

"What?" Hilda asked, frowning along with everyone else. It was worse than they thought. As far as they knew, even female Lucario didn't have long eyelashes.

**"His body has become more female"**

"How exactly?" Cheren asked, confused. It was true that there were female Lucario, but there were no real differences between male and female Lucario.

**"and he has huge breasts and her belly button is showing."**

"I don't want to hear this!" Max yelled, despite having wanted to hear what was coming up next before.

"Lucario has a belly button?" Ash asked in confusion.

**"Pikachu's eyes widen as he blushed madly. Lucario, the aura Pokémon, is actually a girl Pokémon."**

_"We get it, it's a female. Also, why would he be in love with a Lucario either way?"_ Buneary yelled out.

**"Lucario laid on her bed on her front and sighed."**

_"Does she not see that someone is peeking at her?"_ Snivy snapped in annoyance.

**"Pikachu couldn't help but stared at her butt."**

"I see this writer still won't stop talking about butts," Delia said disapprovingly, as everyone stared at Pikachu, whose cheeks were sparking with electricity.

**"Kirby and Yoshi noticed this and grinned and pushed Pikachu inside the room."**

"Why would they do that?" Ash yelled.

**"Lucario looked up with a start to see Pikachu fall to the floor."**

_"Uh-oh, he's going to get it now,"_ Pignite said.

**"'PIKACHU!' she gasped as she covered her breasts with her pillow. 'What are you doing here?'"**

"I don't want to hear about her breasts, or anything else about her!" Unfezant yelled.

**"'Besides for the fact that I was PUSHED into the room' Pikachu said as he glared at Yoshi and Kirby outside the door."**

"They didn't even try to get out of sight?" Iris asked.

**"He then turned to Lucario. 'Lucario, why didn't you tell me that you're a girl? I am your friend after all.'"**

"If he - erm, her - was going to show his true self, why leave the door open?" Brock asked. "And shouldn't she have been mad at them for peeking at her, friends or not?"

**"Lucario then looked ashamed. Pikachu had found out that she is a girl."**

"We got it the first time!" Bianca yelled.

**"She put away her pillow."**

"Where everyone can see her body?" Tracey asked.

"She should be ashamed, but not because Pikachu found out she was a girl. It's not like he'd lose respect for her," Barry said.

"She should be ashamed because she was being spied on," Dawn added.

"Which wouldn't have happened if she had just locked her door," Kenny finished opening a bag of popcorn.

**"'You see… the reason I was disguised like a man so I can enter the tournament."**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ash asked. "Is the tournament boys only?"

**"But unfortunately, I don't want to be around other girls like Peach and Samus."**

"And disguising yourself as a boy helped matters?" Max questioned. "She's a _Pokemon!_"

**"Samus was too cold hearted and Peach is too happy. I don't mind Zelda but she'll freak when she found out that I was a girl.'"**

"Why would Zelda freak out? Wouldn't she be glad to have another girl to talk to?" Iris asked.

**"Pikachu couldn't help but blush at Lucario's appearance and then he felt his heart beating faster and faster."**

"Get to the plot already!" Pignite demanded, stamping its feet.

**"'So I disguised myself as a man that day. No one knows, not even Meta Knight or Snake and they helped me throughout Subspace Emissary. You wouldn't tell anyone will you?' Lucario asked."**

"She wouldn't even have to worry about this if she locked her door," Misty said. "Again, where was Lucario's trainer?"

**"'Well, Master Hand is still in space getting healed and I am not sure I can help you with that."**

"Getting healed from what?" Misty asked. "What's Master Hand doing in space?"

**"You have to tell them sooner or later' Pikachu said.**

**Pikachu could hear Yoshi and Kirby's giggling. He scowled at them."**

_"What's so funny about someone disguising themselves as a male?"_ Pikachu asked, annoyed. _"Doesn't Lucario hear any of this?"_

**"'You're right, but what if people take me the wrong way?' Lucario asked 'I wanted to tell them but I was scared at their reaction, especially Mewtwo, since I replaced him.'"**

_"I thought she said she could kick Mewtwo's butt,"_ Sceptile said.

"When did she become such a stereotypical damsel in distress?" Jessie yelled in anger. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she has to be like this!"

**"'Mewtwo has a grudge against me for a while now and he was furious with you from replacing him for you in Brawl."**

"Wouldn't Lucario have replaced the loser by default, even though she was already there?" Max asked. "Also, she can't have replaced him if she was a contestant as well."

**"Don't worry about him. If that day comes, I'll protect you and never allow others to touch you'."**

"Why does Lucario need protection?" Hilbert said. "She said she could beat Mewtwo, but just chooses not to. Would she just stand there while Mewtwo wails on her?"

"What are you guys talking about?" N asked, to which Hilda replied, "It's a long story."

**"Lucario is now blushing. She never felt this way at Pikachu before but now her heart is beating faster."**

"So cliched," Hilda muttered. "Male lead makes a vow to protect the female damsel in distress, she falls in love with him."

**"'Err… thank you, Pikachu' Lucario said.**

**'No problem. I gotta go. I'll see you later' Pikachu said.**

**Lucario smiled and nodded and walked off to her shower."**

_"I don't want to hear about what Lucario does in the shower!"_ Snivy screamed, smacking a vine to the ground, causing everyone to jump back. _"Sorry."_

**"Pikachu walked out of the door and when he saw Kirby and Yoshi, he gave them the evil eyes."**

_"What does that even mean?"_ Oshawott asked in confusion.

**"'You two have 10 seconds to start running!'**

**Yoshi and Kirby begin to run for their lives as Pikachu chases them around the mansion."**

"Spoiler alert, this goes nowhere," Gary pointed out, annoyed.

**"In the night, Lucario laid on her bed in her gown looking at the ceiling. She kept thinking about Pikachu ever since he made that promise to her."**

"And she can't stop thinking about him, right?" Misty asked.

**"'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' Lucario asked."**

_"We just got to know each other!"_ Pikachu snapped.

**"In his room, Pikachu tosses a ball up and down while lying on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and begins thinking of Lucario's female body."**

Suddenly, everyone heard a fist pound a table, and they all looked to see a very angry Brock. "Is that all there is to a female Lucario? Her body?" he yelled out. Everyone was shocked; very rarely did he get this angry. "There's more to a Pokemon than just what they look like! They shouldn't be objectified like this! I just _know_ the next line will be something about how he can't stop thinking about Lucario!"

Max was going to make a comment about how he fell in love with almost every girl he saw, but stopped himself. After all, he wasn't into _Pokemon_.

Everyone scooted away from the enraged Brock as the professor went on:** "'I cannot stop thinking about Lucario. Why?' Pikachu pondered."**

"Typical, they're both thinking of each other. How convenient," May said. "They even say almost the same thing."

**"'So what is you thinking now?' Kirby asked as Yoshi sat on the couch thinking."**

"That didn't make sense," Brendan said.

**"'I think now we found out that Lucario is a girl, do you think we need to do something?' Yoshi asked."**

"Haven't both of them done enough damage?" N asked.

**"'Like what, get Pikachu and Lucario to go on a date?' Kirby scoffed."**

"They just met!" Misty yelled.

**"'Yeah, they seem so perfect together in my opinion and…'"**

"And they just met!" she repeated.

**"Yoshi stopped and grinned at Kirby 'Kirby, you are a genius.'"**

"And yet, he's the one who caused all of this, along with Yoshi," Cilan said. "This has a weird taste to it."

**"To be continued…"**

"That's it?" Hilda asked.

"That was a terrible ending," Kenny said. "But then again, the story in general was bad."

Professor Oak read the author's note: **"A/N: Uh oh. What are Yoshi and Kirby planned on doing? Stayed tuned next time."**

"They're planning to get them to go on a date!" May yelled. "You just told us what they were planning, so I don't know why you're asking us!"

When May was finished, Professor Oak went on to the second chapter.

* * *

#1: The five of them were not there during Pokemon Final Battle, all they really had to go on were recaps.


	27. Red may not be that great after all

People helping with this chapter: ProtoCross

* * *

**"A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Half term kinda makes me make up time for Dissidia 2 on youtube."**

"What?" James asked, confused.

**"Anyway, please enjoy this latest chapter."**

"No way will we enjoy it," Dawn said.

**"This chapter has a little humour in it."**

"I don't want to know his definition of humor," Gary said.

**"Chapter 2: Curse that Kirby and Yoshi:"**

"I can tell this will go nowhere," Ash said.

**"The next morning, at the dining hall, everyone was getting their breakfasts."**

"This is going to drag on, isn't it?" Hilbert asked.

**"Mario has a huge pile of food and begins eating like Luffy when he eat his food."**

"What's he talking about?" Misty asked, confused. "We don't even know who Luffy is, so he's basically comparing two unknown characters."

"I don't even think Luffy is a character in this story," Gary pointed out.

"Then bringing him up was stupid," Bianca said.

**"Luigi and Peach hid their faces in embarrassment. DK and Diddy have bananas and Wario have lots of garlic."**

"Garlic only?" May asked in disgust.

**"OOT and TP Link,"**

"What are those initials?" Max asked. "Since when is there more than one Link?"

"No idea," Professor Oak and his grandson said in unison.

**"Young Link and Toon Link drank their milk as Zelda watched them."**

"I'm guessing Young Link and Toon Link are her babies?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Gary said, before his grandfather continued:** "Pit, Falcon, Olimar, Marth, Ike, Roy, Ness, Lucas,Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff just got a seven course breakfast."**

"What are Lucas and Jigglypuff doing there?" Brendan asked.

"Another spoiler alert: Most of these characters contribute nothing to the plot," Gary told him, as a boy walked into the lab. He had a red baret with a black Poke Ball symbol on the side and a matching shirt. He wore a white scarf, a black and blue jacket and black jeans, as well as navy blue shoes. Some of them looked confused as to who he was, so Brendan approached him and said, "Guys, this is Lucas."

All of them introduced themselves to him as Gary and Professor Oak filled him in on what they were doing. After about ten minutes, Lucas was settled in.

"I didn't know you had a brother, or PSI powers" Brendan joked.

"I don't," Lucas replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Eh, long story," Barry said.

"Everyone ready?" Gary asked, and all of them nodded.

**"Over at the villains table, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf and Mewtwo watched disgusted as Dedede at all his food in a sick way. Fox and Falco watch them closely."**

"Why is there a 'villains' table? That's just stupid. And why did Master Hand and whoever else may be in charge let them in the mansion?" Leaf pointed out.

**"As Samus and Red was about to get their food, they noticed something."**

"How come Red's in this story, but not me? Also, where was he during Pokemon Final Battle? If Red is there, then he's most likely the Pikachu trainer, but then, who are Yoshi and Kirby? Why was Red not there for him? I would be! Was he _that_ busy with Samus?" Ash asked fiercely, surprising everyone with his outburst.

"I don't get it either," May said, trying to comfort him. "But don't worry about it. You don't want to be in this story anyway."

"I guess I don't," Ash told her, feeling a bit better. "Thanks, May."

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we have a story to get back to," the Kanto Professor said, flustering both of them.

**"Lucario, who is disguised as a man again, and Pikachu reached out to grab some toast when they hands touched. They looked at each other, blushed, and pulled their hands away."**

"This is so cliched," Hilda said again. "Doesn't anyone but Yoshi and Kirby find that weird?"

**"'OK, now that was particular' Samus whispered to Red."**

"I am not going to point out how little sense that sentence makes," Cheren said.

**"'Not as particular as these two' Red whispered as he noticed Yoshi and Kirby having evil smiles on their faces."**

"Hasn't he seen everything that's been going on? You'd think he'd at least try to talk some sense into them!" Ash ranted.

**"At that point, when everyone was seated, Master Hand floated in."**

"Okay, then," Ash said.

**"'Good morning everyone. Now, we all know we have an important announcement to make. In one week there will be a new tournament going on' he said"**

"It talks?" Lucas asked.

"That is weird," Max agreed. "I thought 'Master Hand' was just a nickname."

**"'and also… it seem that Kirby and Yoshi have an announcement to make.'"**

"Let me guess, Kirby and Yoshi spill the beans?" Jessie asked, and the professor nodded. They all stared at the magenta haired girl. Was the story really that predictable, or did she just get lucky? They decided to go with the former.

**"Pikachu and Lucario have a bad feeling about Kirby and Yoshi. They are also with Pikachu when he discovered that Lucario was a female. Kirby and Yoshi rose."**

"How come those two aren't doing anything to stop Kirby and Yoshi?" asked Leaf. "Or Red, for that matter?"

**"'Guys, we got some news. Surprising news. News, that would shock you' Yoshi called out."**

"Get on with it!" Kenny yelled.

**"The villains took no notice and drank their tea.**

**'Lucario… IS A GIRL!' Kirby cheered."**

"I thought they were supposed to keep this secret," Drew said. "Why did they just tell everyone, especially with an evil Mewtwo there?"

"Why is an evil Mewtwo in a mansion where everyone can see him?" Lucas asked. "Hasn't anyone even tried to capture him?"

**"Mewtwo spat out his tea on Wolf's face when he heard that."**

"That doesn't sound like something Mewtwo would do," Misty said.

"How would a Mewtwo even drink or eat anything?" Brock asked.

**"Everyone gasped."**

"Shouldn't Wolf be in pain instead of gasping?" Iris asked.

**"Pikachu and Lucario went bright red."**

Pikachu hung his head in shame.

**"'We saw her in her room and she disguised herself like a man so she can enter' Kirby grinned 'and guess what? We have a surprise.'"**

"Like they're gonna believe that," Lucas said.

**"'We booked a famous restaurant for Pikachu and Lucario to have their date' Yoshi grinned."**

"And who's going to pay for them?" N asked._  
_

_"Remind me again why you're friends with those two?"_ Oshawott asked Ash's first Pokemon.

_"I don't even know them!"_ he yelled out.

**"'THAT'S IT! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!' Pikachu roared."**

"Didn't Pikachu chase them down earlier? What happened?" Bianca asked. "Did they not learn anything?"

"Apparently not," Brendan said.

**"Yoshi and Kirby make a break for it as Pikachu, now red with embarrassment and fury, chases them out of the kitchen. Knowing this won't go well, Mario, TP Link, Fox, OOT Link and Ness gave chase."**

"When did Link split into two?" Max questioned.

"I don't know, but Kirby and Yoshi deserved it," Brendan said. "How could anyone defend them?"

**"As soon as they were gone, Samus, Zelda and Peach turned to Lucario.**

**'Is this true?'"**

"Why is it only the girls surrounding Lucario?" Lucas asked.**  
**

**"Lucario sighed and takes off her chip on her ear. 'Yes it true.'**

**Everyone gasped as a cloud of smoke goes off and Lucario revealed her true body."**

_"And no one finds this weird?"_ Bayleef asked.

"Why is she allowed to look like that in front of everybody?" Dawn asked. "She should be punished for dressing - or not dressing - like that."

**"'Why didn't you tell us?' asked Falco asked."**

"What does 'asked Falco asked' mean?" N asked.

**"'I was embarrassed. I would never get into the tournament cause Master Hand said 3 girls are allowed.'"**

"Why would Master Hand say something like that?" Lucas asked.

**"'HEY!' Nana shouted crossly.**

**'4' Lucario recorrected."**

_"What?"_ the Unova grass starter Pokemon shouted. _"Why is she changing her story? Why did she leave out Nana? What's Master Hand's issue with females? That just sounds like an excuse!"_

"'**Lucario, if you had been truthful, I wouldn't have let you join. But I won't."**

_"So he's basically saying it was okay for Lucario to lie about who she was?"_ Snivy kept ranting, smacking two of her vines on the ground at once.

Next to her, Bayleef was shaking in anger. _"Just because Lucario turned out to be a girl doesn't give him the right to kick her out! And what about Zelda and the others? What makes them special?"_ the second-stage Johto starter added. When they calmed down, the professor continued: **"You still part of the roster' Master Hand said before leaving."**

"Wow, that made no sense," Cheren repeated.

"Neither did that previous sentence," Max said. "Didn't he just say he still won't let her join?"

**"'So… will you go on that date Yoshi set up for you and Pikachu?' Zelda asked.**

**'I don't know. Well, Pikachu is cute and generous."**

"They just got to know each other, didn't they?" Lucas asked, and the others nodded.

**"So, maybe I should. But what am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to dress? How to act?'"**

"Lucario shouldn't have to act or dress a certain way!" N snapped.

**"'Leave that to me' Peach smiled.**

**Mewtwo walks out of the dining room. Bowser and Ganondorf followe**d."

"Gee, I wonder what they're up to," Meowth said in mock excitement.

**"Outside the living lounge, TP and OOT Link and Mario pulled Pikachu out of it as he was ready to finish off Kirby and Yoshi, who were badly beaten up cause of Pikachu's rage."**

_"They deserved it,"_ Pikachu said, and Ash nodded in agreement.

**"'Calm down, Pikachu!' Fox called."**

"Calm down? It was their fault this whole mess started!" Ash said, defending his Pokemon.

"Have you noticed that Red's not trying to control his Pokemon because he knows they deserve it?" Tracey observed.

"I guess he can do something right after all," Ash replied to him.

**"Pikachu send a thunder shock to Yoshi and Kirby as a final result"**

"All right, Red!" Brendan cheered.

"I don't know you got here, but teach them a lesson!" Ash added.**  
**

**"and finally calmed down."**

"Umm...what?" May asked.**  
**

**"'OK… I'm done.'**

**'Good' TP Link said 'So… now that those two rascals set you up on this date, what do you do now?'**

**'I don't know. I never thought Lucario was so beautiful and lovely."**

"I think I'm gonna be sick," N said.

"I really hope Red did not pick that up," Max stated.

**"I'm suppose I had no choice. So, I guess I go.'"**

"This won't end well," Misty said.

**"'You need to get well dressed and less tempered if you're gonna go' Mario said"**

"He was never 'tempered' until now," May pointed out. "He only got this way because his so-called 'friends' set him up. Also, didn't Red command that last hit?"

"Why is Mario blaming Pikachu for something that's really Red's fault? He's the one who didn't even try to control him," N pointed out.

"Yeah, but then again, I can't say I blame him," May addressed him. "Still, it's not Pikachu's fault."

** 'leave that to me and Fox. Links, take Yoshi and Kirby to a hospital wing.'"**

"How many Links are there?" James asked.

**"'Right' OOT Link said.**

**Ness thought about something. 'Hey, do you think Mewtwo heard the announcement too?'"**

"Of course he did! He was right there!" Kenny snapped.

**"'Now that would be troublesome' Pikachu said. He knew ever since the Melee Tournament, Pikachu defeated Mewtwo and foils his plans to destroy all humans."**

"When was this indicated?" Brock asked. "How would winning a tournament help him accomplish that?"

"I don't know, but are there even any humans in this story?" Cheren asked.

"Good question," the Breeder replied. "I guess there's Red, Lucas, Samus, and a few others, but then why didn't he just go after them to begin with?"

"And why did he say it would be troublesome?" Lucas asked, still confused. "Didn't you guys say Pikachu beat Mewtwo last time?"

"Yeah, and from what I heard, it was via Deus Ex Machina," Meowth said.

**"Now Mewtwo search for revenge."**

"Yeah, because didn't get it the first time," Iris said sarcastically.

**"But since he was not part of Brawl, Pikachu is safe… because of Lucario."**

"It's a sad day when Mewtwo gets stopped by a damsel in distress," Brendan said.

"How does not being a part of whatever Brawl is stop Mewtwo? First he can't do it because he's not in Brawl, and now he can't do it because of Lucario. Since when was he such a scaredy Glameow?" Lucas asked in confusion, and they all shrugged.

"**Lucario replaced Mewtwo that day and Mewtwo planned to get her too not knowing she was a girl. He had a bad feeling about this."**

"Mewtwo doesn't know? He heard the announcement, didn't he? Did no one see him at the villain's table?" Delia asked.

**"'I WAS REPLACED BY A GIRL!' Mewtwo slammed his fist on the table enraged in Ganondorf's throne room."**

"So?" she asked.

**"Bowser looked at him in curiosity and Ganondorf sat on his throne watching"**

"Curiosity? Wasn't Bowser also at the 'villain's' table?" Leaf asked.

**"'I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! ME! I WAS DEFEATED BY THAT PIKA-RUNT AND NOW I FOUND OUT MY REPLACEMENT WAS A GIRL POKEMON!"**

_"What's his problem?"_ Bayleef interrupted.

**"I HATE MY LIFE!'"**

"Since when was Mewtwo so whiny?" Ash asked.

**"'Mewtwo, calm down!' Bowser said 'we all didn't know either!'"**

"So?" Hilda asked.

**"Ganondorf stood up. 'Maybe, Mewtwo, you could use her to your advantage.'"**

"I don't like where this is going," she muttered.

**"'What do you mean, lord Ganondorf?' Mewtwo asked, calming down."**

"And now 'Ganondorf' is his lord? Mewtwo would not bow to anyone," Gary said in disbelief.

**"'I know what he means. Ganondorf and I usually kidnap Princess Peach and Zelda to lure Mario and Link into traps' Bowser said."**

"If they're princesses, then why are Ganondorf and Bowser allowed to go near them?" Lucas asked. "This just doesn't make any sense."

**"'Which fails all the time' Mewtwo reminded.**

**'And what's that suppose to mean?' Ganondorf asked crossly."**

"Mewtwo is bringing up a point," Brendan said. "It's not going to work."

**'Well, not you, my lord' Mewtwo said nervously at him 'I was referring to no brains reptile here' he was referring to Bowser."**

"None of them have brains," May said.

"What does Ganondorf have over Mewtwo?" Gary asked, but no one answered.

**"'HEY!' Bowser roared.**

**'Our point is… you should kidnap Lucario yourself and lure Pikachu into a trap. Get that into that thick headed shell of a brain you have?' Ganondorf said."**

"Haven't they tried this before? This is not going to work," Meowth repeated, before continuing. "Uh-oh, he just insulted Mewtwo." After his statement was concluded, everyone in the lab was shocked. Ganondorf would surely be killed by Mewtwo, villain or not.

**"Mewtwo thought of this. Ganondorf was right, but this will take a lot of thinking."**

"Mewtwo would not take that from whatever, or whoever Ganondorf is!" N yelled, jolting up. Dawn, Hilbert and Hilda managed to hold him down before he could do anything.

**"To be continued…**

**A/N: Thanks to those mischevious Yoshi and Kirby, Pikachu and Lucario were getting trained for their date. And what kind of scheme is Mewtwo planning? Stayed tuned."**

"The story just said what Mewtwo was planning to do! Does he think we'd forget?" Hilbert demanded, as the renowned Pokemon Professor clicked on the next chapter...


	28. The Pointless Practice Date

_**Best Wishes? now revised and placed into Chapter 13 of TDRoPO! (9/27/2012 - 9/28/2012)**_

_**People helping with this chapter: ProtoCross**_

* * *

**"A/N: Sorry for the wait. Anyway, this is the next chapter. Not much to say"**

"I don't have a good feeling about dis," Meowth said.

**"but please enjoy."**

"That's what you said last time," Kenny scoffed.

**"Chapter 3: Trained and ready:"**

"For what, exactly?" Hilda giggled a little, before stopping to eat a cookie.

**"OOT Link and TP Link had decided to put on a practice date for Pikachu. They set up the table and Mario seated Pikachu into a chair."**

"Does it really take three people to teach a Pokemon to date?" Hilbert asked.

"I don't know, but they shouldn't be doing this to him," N answered. "Yoshi and Kirby should have left them alone to begin with."

**"'Now, Pikachu. This is a practice date. You have to be nice to a girl and show her a great time' Mario said."**

"This is pointless," Kenny said. "Why can't Red just teach him?"**  
**

**"'So all I had to do, is to be nice to a girl and ask her nice questions huh? OK' Pikachu said"**

"That was terrible advice," Brock said.**  
**

**"'so who is my practice date? And what are you snickering about Fox?' he asked cause Fox is sniggering."**

"Pikachu seems nice enough, is this 'practice' really necessary?" asked Dawn.

**"'Nothing, nothing' Fox replied.**

**OOT Link opened the door. 'And here is your practice date…'"**

"Warning, this is not funny," Gary warned.

**"Pikachu's jaw dropped with shock. Falco was seen wearing a short green dress. He has fake eyelashes on and has lipstick on his beak."**

"Waiting for the funny part," Barry said impatiently.

"What Pokemon is Falco, if it is one?" Misty asked.**  
**

**"Fox and TP Link falls to the ground in laughter."**

"They have an odd sense of humor," Brendan said.

"Why is he wearing _that_?" Ash asked.

"This _might_ be funny if we knew what Falco actually looked like," Kenny admitted.

"Keyword: might," Gary said to him.

**"'Fox, you are soooo dead after this' Falco grumbled.**

**'Why is Falco wearing a dress?' Pikachu asked weakly."**

_"My question exactly. All they need to do is give him advice, and if he really needed a 'practice date', why not use an actual girl?"_ Snivy asked in a harsh tone that caused the nearby Pokemon to step away.

**"'He is your practice date' Ness said.**

**'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' Pikachu shouted, his facial expression changed to a Naruto angry look"**

_"What the Ho-oh is a 'Naruto angry look'?"_ Heracross asked Pikachu. He assumed that he'd know, since he did good impersonations with his face, but no, he looked confused. Not a single other trainer or Pokemon knew what he meant, either.

** "'YOU SET ME UP WITH A BIRD MAN WITH A GREEN DRESS? YOU GUYS ARE JUST AS WHACKED AS YOSHI AND KIRBY!'"**

"Okay, he's a bird man. That still could be anybody," Max said.

**"'No… because all the girls are training Lucario and Falco is the next best thing' TP Link said as he finished laughing and stands up.**

**'Right…' Pikachu's face gloomed."**

_"They couldn't get anyone better than a 'bird man' disguised as a girl?"_ Pikachu snapped.

**"Meanwhile with the girls…**

**'Peach… are you sure this make up is worth it?' Lucario asked as she put some eye shadows on her eye lids."**

May and N jolted up immediately.

"We don't all just talk about makeup, you know!" May yelled. "How many girls has this person actually met?"

"Pokemon shouldn't have to be subjected to this kind of thing! They're fine the way they are!" N added in.

"Uh-oh, he's got that look in his eye..." Meowth said, as May, Kenny, Leaf, and Brendan held him back.

**"'I know so…' Peach smirked.**

**Samus is putting some pink bows on her back ears and on her tail. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Peach because I hate pink.'"**

"I thought the writer just said Samus was 'too cold hearted'. Why is she hanging around them, doing typical girl stuff all of a sudden?" Barry asked, before adding, "I oughta fine this writer!"

"Barry's right," Lucas said. "And her saying she hates pink didn't make it any better, if anything, it just makes her sound more like a stereotypical goth girl, which is probably what she is."

**"Zelda was watching nearby reading a book to teach Lucario later about behaviour."**

"And suddenly, Lucario needs 'behavior lessons', because her behavior wasn't acceptable before, no, not at all." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Is Zelda a stereotypical bookworm/study girl?"

"She's a princess, she should know this stuff!" Brock added.

**"After mastering his practice date, Pikachu slumped on his bed in his room. His door opened and Yoshi and Kirby walks in, bandaged after Pikachu's rash attack on them.**

**'Oh hey you two. Sorry for beating up on you but why?' Pikachu asked.**

**'Well… we're sorry we told everyone."**

_"Including the villains!"_ Corsola shouted.

_"I would not forgive them just like that,"_ Brock's Crobat said.

_"Me either,"_ Ash's Quilava added in.

**"We thought you two could get to know each other more' Yoshi said as he sat on the bed."**

"That was not the way to do it, those two were forcing him to do it!" N said. "Did they ever once stop to think that maybe he didn't want to do it in the first place?"

**"'I think you could you know, know more about her' Kirby said 'And besides, she is perfect for you.'"**

_"They just met!"_ yelled Squirtle._ "This all happened too fast!"_

**"'Perfect for me?' Pikachu asked."**

_"No!"_ Pikachu yelped.

**"'Yeah. You know, Mario and Peach, Link and Zelda and even Fox and Krystal are a perfect couple. So I think you should as well' Kirby asked."**

"Should do what?" Bianca asked, confused.

"And of course, they give him a little 'speech' as to why they're 'perfect' for each other, and he buys it," Hilbert noted.

**"'We set you up because it is the best we can do' Yoshi said"**

"No, it was actually the worst thing they could have done, some friends," Lucas said.**  
**

**"'thought it do you some good.'"**

_"And now an evil Mewtwo is after me!"_ Pikachu yelled.

**"'Oh it went good alright cause NOW I AM DATING A PERSON WHO I THOUGHT WAS A GUY TO BEGIN WITH!' Pikachu said sarcastically at first and then shouts."**

_"That is weird,"_ Bulbasaur admitted.

**"'Whoa. Take a chill pill, Pikachu' Yoshi said"**

"Why don't you two take a chill pill?" Ash asked. "Also, that sounded lame coming from him."**  
**

**"'See, you're the one who wanted to know what love is, so here's your chance. Just go for it, OK?'"**

_"I did NOT want to be forced into a date with Lucario!"_ Pikachu yelped.

**"Yoshi DID get a good point. Pikachu growled. He wished he had never had said that."**

_"That doesn't mean anything!"_ Snivy yelled.

**"In the evening, Mewtwo watches in the shadows as Ness begins tucking in Pikachu's shirt. Pikachu was wearing a tuxedo with a white shirt and black jacket and pants."**

"Why does Pikachu need clothes? Or any Pokemon, for that matter?" Brock asked.

**"'Breath in, Pikachu!' Ness said."**

"What does 'breath in' mean, Professor Oak?" Max asked.

"He means 'breathe in', Max," May corrected.

**"Pikachu did so and Ness tucked the rest of his shirt in. After it is done, Ness noticed Pikachu still holding his breath. 'AND OUT!'"**

"If he has to 'breath in', the shirt is probably too tight," Hilbert pointed out.

**"Pikachu breathed out. 'Ahh… still, I still do not know why I'm wearing a penguin suit.'"**

_"That's dumb,"_ Piplup said. _"Not to mention that looks really silly."_

**"'I just got word from OOT Zelda"**

Barry yelled, "I should fine you for making so many Links and Zeldas! One is enough!"

**"that Lucario will be dressed beautiful tonight' OOT Link said."**

"That made no sense," Max pointed out.

**"'So don't go bubbermouth when you see her' TP Link said."**

"What's a 'bubbermouth'?" Bianca asked. None of them knew what that meant.

**"'Oh he would when he saw Lucario as a girl for the first time' Kirby grinned but his smiled faded when Pikachu gives him an glare."**

"Hasn't he learned anything?" Hilda asked, referring to Kirby.

**"OOT and TP Zelda, Peach and Samus came onto the balcony calling to the boys.**

**'Is Pikachu ready?' asked Samus.**

**'He sure is' Mario called."**

_"No, I'm not," Pikachu said.**  
**_

**"'Come on out, Lucario!' TP Zelda called."**

_"That's her battle cry?"_ Totodile asked.

_"No, she's just calling her,"_ Togekiss corrected.

_"Oh, sorry, I lost track of this story after a while,"_ the Johto water starter admitted.

_"Though now that you mention it, Zelda could be Lucarios trainer,"_ Togekiss admitted after a while.

**"Pikachu looked gob smacked as his date came out."**

_"He did not!"_ Buneary yelled.

**"Lucario is wearing"**

"Get ready for unnecessary description," Delia warned.**  
**

**"a blue long ball dress. Her back ears and tail has pink bows on them and she wore eye shadows and lipstick and eyelashes. Her hands were covered by long blue gloves."**

"That's it?" Iris asked, and the professor nodded._  
_

_"Surprisingly not a bad description, but are those clothes really necessary?"_ asked Pikachu.

**"'That's well dressed?' Yoshi whispered to Fox."**

"No," Max answered.

**"Lucario walks down the steps towards Pikachu.**

**'Hello' she said.**

**'Err… hi.' Pikachu said blushing a little."**

_"Look what I've been reduced to!"_ cried Pikachu.

** "'Anyway, shall we get going to this restaurant?'**

**'Sure and then we could go down to the beach afterwards' Lucario replied nervously as she held out her hand."**

"And now Lucario is all shy, that's not what she should be like, it contradicts what little character she had in this dumb story," Misty said.

**"'OK' Pikachu held her hand and they left the mansion."**

"That looks weird," Ash said. "Isn't Lucario much taller than him?"**  
**

**"'Hmm… interesting. I better keep an close eye on them' Mewtwo mumbled as he sneaked out afterwards."**

"Why is Mewtwo so interested in two Pokemon dating all of a sudden?" Lucas asked.**  
**

**"To be continued…"**

"That was boring," Kenny said. "It went nowhere!"

**"A/N: Now we will join Pikachu and Lucario on their date as Mewtwo shadows them. Stayed tuned."**

"That's how this chapter should have started!" Hilbert exclaimed, as the professor went to the next chapter.


	29. The Invisible, not Invinsible Mewtwo

_**People helping with this chapter: ProtoCross**_

* * *

**"A/N: The date has finally started."**

"Which it should have a chapter ago!" Hilbert yelled.

**"Sorry for the wait (again) but this is taking longer than I expected. Please enjoy this latest chapter."**

Everyone groaned; they had gotten tired of him saying 'please enjoy'.

**"Chapter 4: A feeling of love:"**

"Okay, then," Dawn said.

**"'THIS is the restaurant?' Pikachu asked crossly."**

_"Why is he so ungrateful?"_ Piplup asked. _"He should be glad they're going out to eat at all!"_

**"There restaurant happens to be an Italian Shop where they serves pizzas, pasta and other Italian food."**

"And he's still so ungrateful? At least it wasn't fast food!" May piped.

**"'Well, I'm sure it will be nice' Lucario admitted."**

"Whose idea was it to take them there, anyway?" Ash asked.

**"Pikachu nodded and they walked in. The waiter led them to a table of two and gave them their menus."**

"No one notices two Pokemon dating?" Bianca wondered. "This doesn't make sense."

**"'So Lucario, what do you want?' Pikachu offered.**

**They did not see Mewtwo sitting a far table away from them as he spied on them."**

"No one notices an _evil_ Mewtwo, either?" Brock asked. "And why can't it just look through a window or something?"

"Why is it even spying on them?" Misty added in.

**"'Hmmm… how about we share a meal together?' Lucario asked 'we don't have much money on us.'"**

"Did they prepare for this _at all?_ Why not go somewhere less expensive? Where would Pokemon even keep money?" Max asked.

"Yoshi and Kirby should have to pay for them, they're the ones who got them into this mess!" Barry shouted.

**"'OK' Pikachu nodded.**

**'You know this restaurant, Pikachu?' Lucario asked.**

**'Do I?' Pikachu said.**

**Flashback"**

"I can't wait to see what happened here," Iris said crossly.

**"Pikachu, TP Link, OOT Link"**

"Wait, so Link split into two before this story? But wasn't he one being during the first chapter? What is really the point of him splitting? Why did he - ugh, this is confusing!" Ash shouted, racking his brain for answers.

**"and Fox watched uneasy as Mario, Luigi, Kirby and Yoshi gobbled down bowls after bowls of pasta and plates after plates of Pizza."**

"Did anyone force them to watch those four? I'm pretty sure they can either ignore them, or just not have gone there at all," Hilda pointed out.

"We had to watch _certain_ people eat, but we weren't complaining," Max said, glancing at Ash, who still looked confused.

**"Peach looked embarrassed as Zelda (both OOT and TP)"**

"When did Zelda split into two as well? Which Zelda was the one featured in this story the whole time, or was she one being the whole time, just like Link?" May asked, her expression similar to Ash's.

**"and Samus looked stunned.**

**End flashback"**

"So what was Pikachu's reaction exactly?" Gary asked.

"It doesn't really say," Professor Oak responded, before continuing: **"'This restaurant is one of Mario and Yoshi's favourites' Pikachu said 'they eats plates and bowls of pasta and pizzas and we have to pay their bills."**

"Pokemon don't pay bills, nor should they have to!" N shouted. "Just because those two can't control their eating habits, Lucario and Pikachu have to pay for them?**"**

**"It is very expensive.'"**

_"Then go somewhere cheaper!"_ Oshawott yelled. _"Where do they get all the money, anyway?"_

"Maybe Red gives him some from battles he earned them from, but why not just pay for it yourself instead of giving it to Pikachu to pay?" Ash asked. "That's what I would do."

**"Lucario giggles at this."**

"That's funny?" Drew asked.

**"Pikachu couldn't believe he made her laugh. Maybe…"**

_"And now Lucario is laughing, terrific,"_ Pikachu said, sweat dropping.

**"'OK, I've decided' Lucario said 'How about pasta and meatballs together?'**

**Pikachu looked at the menu. 'Well, OK. Waiter, one plate of spaghetti and meatballs please.'"**

"Is the waiter blind not to see two Pokemon in front of him?" Brendan asked.

**"As Mewtwo watches on, a coated figure sat near him."**

"Oh, no, it's Bowser," Gary said in mock surprise. No one else was really surprised, either.

**"'Mewtwo…' Mewtwo looked up to see Bowser was wearing a coat all over him to hid himself as well as a hat."**

"Did you just say that Bowser wore a coat and hat to hit himself?" Dawn asked.

"I think that was supposed to be 'hide'," the professor explained, before continuing.

"That makes even less sense," Barry said. "Wouldn't someone wearing a coat and hat to hide himself stand out? He and Mewtwo are not dressed formal, so people should be staring at them, even if only for a while."

**"'Bowser? What are you doing here?' Mewtwo whispered."**

"Considering how no one notices Bowser, it hardly matters," Gary said.

**"'Lord Ganondorf sent me. Have you had a plan yet?' Bowser whispered."**

"Why are they whispering? No one would notice them, anyway," Bianca pointed out.

**"'Not yet. I'll let Lord Ganondorf know afterwards. By the way, why are you here?' Mewtwo said."**

"Why didn't Mewtwo plan anything when everyone else was playing dress-up?" Kenny asked.

**"'To hide from Wario. I had stolen his garlic. And now if you excuse me' Bowser leaves and a garlic fell to the ground by Mewtwo's tail."**

Jessie rolled her eyes. She didn't care about any of this, and neither did the others.

"Didn't anyone see Mewtwo's tail? If not, someone would step on it by accident," Lucas pointed out.

"And they still probably wouldn't notice, even if it howled in pain," May added.

**"'Idiot' Mewtwo thought angrily."**

"Why does Mewtwo even hang around him?" May asked, digging into a bowl of ramen. Next to her, Ash was doing the same thing. They all stared at the two of them as they waited for them to finish. When they were done, the Professor kept reading.

**"Soon Pikachu's and Lucario's meal was brought to them and they shared their meal together. They stayed quiet as they eat. However, Lucario and Pikachu caught the either end on one strip of spaghetti"**

"I can already guess what's going to happen," May said. "Both of their lips will touch each other."

**"and when they were eating it, it brought them closer"**

"Of course," she said, crossing her arms.

**"and Pikachu's nose"**

The electric mouse Pokemon braced himself.

**"and Lucario's snot touches each other."**

_"I didn't need to know that!"_ they all yelled out, covering their ears.

**"Lucario turned away blushing madly but smiles at this."**

"That's disgusting!" Barry shouted.

**"Pikachu blushed too and he smiled as he gazed at her shyness."**

"That last statement made no sense," Dawn stated.

**"Mewtwo look like he was about to vomit."**

"I can't say I blame Mewtwo," she continued. "Which makes you wonder why it's looking at them to begin with."

"Can Mewtwo even vomit?" Ash asked, and everyone stared at him. "What?"

**"After Pikachu pay for the meal, they went down to the beach and sat on the sand and gazed at the sunset."**

_"In those clothes?"_ Mamoswine asked, not really paying much attention.

**"Mewtwo watches them from behind a lamppost."**

"Of all places to hide, he chooses a lamppost," Max said. "And of course, no one will notice him, so he might as well just show himself."

**"'I had to admit, Lucario. This has been a great date so far' Pikachu admitted."**

_"No it wasn't,"_ Pikachu said.

**"Lucario smiles and gets a little stiff in her dress."**

"I don't want to hear this!" Brock yelled, excusing himself. Misty, Max, and Croagunk followed him immediately.

**"'What's wrong?' Pikachu asked."**

"Do I even need to explain?" Hilda asked.**  
**

**"'Peach dressed me in this dress and it's getting a little stiff on me now' Lucario said.**

**'I see what you mean. This tux is making me stiff too' Pikachu said"**

"I think we all know what he's referring to," she said in disgust.

**"as he unbutton his collar and takes off his bow tie. 'That's better.'**

**'Hey, Pikachu. Wanna have fun?' Lucario grinned."**

_"I don't like the sound of that,"_ Pikachu and Buneary said in unison.

**"'Eh?' Pikachu asked.**

**Lucario took off her gloves and then stood up and take off her dress which falls onto the sand revealing her naked form."**

_"Enough already!"_ Snivy shouted, sick of hearing her gender be degraded like this. She flipped over the table with a vine and caused all of the contents to spill, but luckily, Bianca's Musharna was able to levitate it all and put it safely back. Snivy continued, _"Why is she being degraded like this? No Pokemon I know wears clothes naturally, is he saying that every single Pokemon is naked by default?"_

"Snivy, no!" Ash yelled, as she released N from the grips of the ones who were holding him back. He stood up and thanked Snivy before yelling, "They shouldn't have had to do any of this! They shouldn't have to wear a lot of make-up and fancy clothes and conform themselves for these shallow beings! Pokemon should be free to do what they want! Yoshi and Kirby, whoever they are, don't deserve to be friends with Pikachu, and neither do the others who encouraged this! Red should have been there to stop them from doing this to his Pokemon, but no! He just let them do this! He's no better than the other two I just mentioned!"

Hilda and Hilbert gasped; he seemed to have gone on the topic of liberation.

Kenny and Barry tried to hold him back, but Snivy smacked a vine in front of them.

"Musharna, you know what to do." Bianca sighed, as her Pokemon used a Hypnosis attack on both of them, causing them to collapse to the ground. They were now curled next to each other.

"I guess that settles that." Bianca shrugged. Professor Oak merely watched this whole scene before he went on.

**"'We're Pokémon, why do we need clothes?"**

_"We should have realized this earlier!"_ Pikachu screamed.

**"Pikachu, Wanna go swimming with me?' Lucario giggled 'before it gets cold?'"**

"I'm not even going to point out how little sense that makes," Misty said.

**"'Sure thing' Pikachu said as he took off his tuxedo and shirt off.**

**Lucario ran to the sea laughing as Pikachu chases her. Pikachu caught up with her and they rolled over on the sand to the edge of the sea laughing.**

**"Pikachu stopped laughing as he felt his paws touch Lucario's breasts."**

"Why is this in the story!" May yelped, covering Max's ears a second too late. She then addressed Professor Oak. "Tell me when I can uncover his ears, and please remind me next time you get to a part like that."

"Oh, right, sorry." He laughed, before continuing:** "He leaps off at her."**

"Great, Pikachu is going to get it on with her," Gary muttered to himself, so that no one else could hear it but him.

**"'I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT!' Pikachu blurted out."**

"If he was sorry, then he wouldn't have jumped on her to begin with," Leaf said.

**"Lucario giggled at Pikachu's shyness. 'It's OK."**

"No, it's not," Delia said.**  
**

**"I have been disguised as a man for a while,"**

"Also, no one could mistake her as a man in that dress," Ash said.**  
**

**"I forgot what it's like to be a woman. Come on, Pikachu. It's OK.'"**

"It takes having her body parts touched to 'remember' what it's like to 'be a woman' again?" Misty yelled angrily. "Someone needs to put this guy in his place!"

Pikachu now looked nervous as Ash told him, "I think she's talking about the writer." That calmed him down as Ash asked, "Is Mewtwo still there?"

"I'm guessing he is. This reminds me of that beach scene with Leaf and Gary in Three's a Crowd, except that since Lucario and Pikachu are Pokemon, it's just that much more off that no one notices," Tracey said.

"Don't remind us!" Leaf and Gary said at the same time.

**"Pikachu grinned and leaps onto Lucario."**

"Isn't that what he just did?" Cheren asked.

**"Both laughing and rolling on the ground until Pikachu is on top of Lucario."**

Pikachu covered his ears.

**"They both stopped laughing and gazed into each other's eyes."**

"I don't like where this is going," Bianca said, and Hilda nodded. Professor Oak said it was okay for May to uncover her brother's ears, which she did.

**"Lucario looked at Pikachu's black eyes which it has a send of brown in them."**

"Why are there so many sentences in this story that make no sense?" Max mused.

**"Pikachu looked into Lucario's orange yet beautiful eyes."**

"Lucario's eyes were orange?" Max asked. "I thought they were red!"

"They were!" May confirmed. "I remember them clearly!"

**"'So this is love?' Pikachu thought."**

"No, lust," Dawn stated.

**"Suddenly, Pikachu felt some lips pressed onto his."**

Pikachu's ears were still covered, so he barely heard what was just said.

**"Lucario has kissed him. Pikachu looked surprised but returned the kiss."**

"Can we get to the plot now?" Ash asked. "I don't want to hear about Pikachu's love life."

"I'll say this, at least Pikachu has one," Gary teased.

"That's enough," the professor said, continuing immediately.

**""In his hiding place, Mewtwo was shocked at this."**

"Why is he still here?" Ash asked.

**"Pikachu broke the kiss and sat down as Lucario sat near him. They watched the moon now and Lucario has the courage to say these words to Pikachu."**

Everyone already knew what Lucario would say to him, and vice-versa.

**"'Pikachu… I love you.'**

**Pikachu looked shocked at Lucario's words. But he smiled and replied 'I love you too, Lucario.'"**

No one said a word as their predictions came true.

**"Lucario smiled at him and kissed Pikachu on the lips again.**

**Mewtwo had seen enough"**

"I've heard enough," said Kenny.

**"as he teleported back to the mansion."**

"So what exactly did he accomplish?" Barry asked.

**"Picking up their clothes and went back to the mansion,"**

No one said a word about how that made no sense.

**"Pikachu led Lucario back to her room.**

**'Thank you for the wonderful date, Pikachu' Lucario said happily."**

"That was a date?" Hilda asked.

**"'Hey, it's no problem, dear' Pikachu smiled."**

"And suddenly, Pikachu is a cliched, 'suave' gentleman. What an improvement," Iris said.

**"'Well, I am going to bed. I see you in the morning, OK?' Lucario asked.**

**'Sure. See ya tomorrow.' Pikachu smiled."**

"You know, Pikachu is lucky Red wasn't there, or he'd be punished," Ash said.**  
**

**"Lucario kissed Pikachu on the lips again and walks to her room giving a look of love towards Pikachu one last time before closing the door."**

"Will we finally get to the point?" Barry asked, but Gary merely answered with, "No."

**"Feeling with pride, Pikachu marches back to his room, looking pleased with himself."**

"I don't want to know what he meant by that," Hilda stated.

**"In his room, Mewtwo has begun his plotting. He thinks of a way of getting revenge on Pikachu and at the same time, uses Lucario for his own purpose."**

"This still went nowhere," Misty complained. "All this chapter was, was more of Mewtwo 'plotting' and needless Pikachu and Lucario 'moments', which only served to pad out this 'story'!"

**"'This will take a while to do' Mewtwo said quietly."**

Musharna yelled, "How long does it really take to plan something, especially for a Psychic Pokemon stronger than I am?"

**"To be continued…**

**A/N: So Mewtwo got his pieces together so what would he be planning?"**

"Didn't he ask that two chapters ago?" Ash wondered.

"Yes," May replied, before anyone else could. "It takes him _three_ chapters just to come up with something?"

**"Also, let's see what the happy new couple do next morning."**

"Gee, I can't think of anything - or anyone else - they might do," Hilda said quietly to Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca, who laughed in response.

**"So stayed tuned."**

"You can count on it," Professor Oak said, going to the fifth chapter...


	30. Mewtwo finally comes up with a plan

People helping with this chapter: Pit the One-Winged Angel

* * *

At this point, no one was really looking forward to the fifth chapter. They did not except this to really go anywhere, which it didn't.

**"A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter feauting Mewtwo's plot."**

"What does 'feauting' mean, and why wasn't Mewtwo's little plan initiated earlier?" Max asked. "He should have initiated it by now."

**"Please enjoy this latest chapter."**

"That's what you said last time," Bianca said.

**"Chapter 5: Can't stop thinking:"**

"That's...creative," Misty said.

**"The next morning, at breakfast,"**

_"Do these chapters always have to start off with them eating breakfast?"_ Bayleef asked. _"Why can't they start off doing something else for a change?"_

**"Peach, both Zelda,"**

_"We're only on the first sentence, and already, he's making no sense,"_ Togekiss said.

**"and Samus couldn't help but look at Lucario who look as if she has happily melted"**

_"That's weird,"_ Corphish said.**  
**

** "as she laid on the table,"**

"Not going to get into that one," Bianca said. "I bet she's posing 'seductively', too."**  
**

**"hands on her face and a huge loving smile on her face. She was watching Pikachu from the boys' table. Pikachu also lean over on the table and looked at her also smiling."**

_"We get it!"_ yelled Pikachu.

**"The 4 Link,"**

"Wait a minute, why did Link split into four people, two of them being babies?" Ash asked.**  
**

**"Mario, Fox, Yoshi and Kirby watched Pikachu as well."**

"Why is this important again?" he asked.

**"And what's more surprising, both Pikachu's ad Lucario's tails swished side to side as if it copying each others movements."**

"Who wants to know all of this stuff?" Hilda asked. "Not me."

**"'I'll take it the date has gone well' OOT Link said.**

**'Yes… it has…' Pikachu sighed happily.**

**'Pikachu?' Yoshi waved his hand in front of Pikachu's eyes. 'Pikachu? PIKACHU!'"**

They all stared at Pikachu, who sweat dropped.

**"Hearing his shout, Pikachu snapped out of his trance and turned to Yoshi. 'Huh? What? What did you say?'**

**'Lucario?' Samus waved her hand in Lucario's eyes. 'Lucario? HEY, LUCARIO!'**

**'Hm? What?' Lucario asked as she snapped out of it too."**

"They're both doing the same thing, of course," Jessie said.

**"'The date DID go well?' Samus asked."**

"Why does Samus care? I thought she was supposed to be this coldhearted goth girl," Iris noted.**  
**

**"'Yes it did. Pikachu is such a gentlemen"**

_"How, exactly?"_ Oshawott asked, and Pikachu glared at him.

**"and he is quite cute as well' Lucario said before she goes dreaming off again."**

"Is that the only reason she likes him?" May asked.

**"TP Zelda snapped her fingers snapping Lucario back to her senses.**

**'So how did it go?' she replied.**

**'It was so romantic' Lucario said 'we share a meal together and we have so much fun on the beach"**

"They sure did," Bianca said, frowning.**  
**

**"and that's when we kissed.'"**

Everyone (including the Pokemon) seemed to be drifting off. They were all visibly bored.

**"'You… KISSED?' OOT Zelda gasped. She didn't know Pokémon could kiss."**

"Did Zelda get dumber after the split? I thought she was supposed to be a bookworm," Iris said.

"And they have lips, don't they?" Dawn added. "And I would hardly call that a 'kiss'."

"I don't really know what she expected from two hormonal Pokemon." Lucas frowned.

**"'Yes and it was lovely too' Lucario sighed happily"**

"From how it was described, no, it wasnt," he stated.**  
**

**"'and now I can't stop thinking about him.'"**

"Gee, I haven't heard that one before," Meowth said.

**"'She is so beautiful' Pikachu told his story to the boys"**

"Of course, both of them only like each other for their looks, typical," May said.**  
**

**"'and when we kiss, I feel like we're in heaven. Now I"**

"Can't stop thinking about her, we know," Lucas said.**  
**

**"cannot stop thinking about her.'"**

_"You just met!"_ Squirtle yelled.

**"Now Pikachu saw Lucario, back at her trance on him, wave at him giggling. Pikachu"**

"Did the same thing, right?" Hilbert asked.**  
**

**"blushed and smiled and wave back."**

"Well, I was close," he said.

"Are we going to spend the entire chapter just listening to this?" Ash asked.

"Yes," May answered.

**"Kirby pretends to throw up"**

"Remind me why he's still here?" Kenny asked.

**"and OOT Link takes Young Link and Toon Link away since they are still too young."**

"They didn't even do anything," James pointed out. "In fact, they're not even near each other."

"And aren't those two Links babies?" Brock added. "There is no need to take them away. That just makes it even more stupid that he split into four to begin with."

**"However, Falcon"**

"Isn't he that 'bird man'?" Ash questioned, and Professor Oak nodded, before finishing the rest of the sentence:** "did noticed that Ganondorf and Bowser and Mewtwo were not at the villain's table with the others."**

"The others? Weren't those the only three villains?" Cheren asked.

**"'Hey, Mario, TP Link. Do you know where Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo gone to?' Falcon asked them."**

"I thought it was 'Falco', and they finished their breakfast!" Bianca yelled out.

**"'Good question. Bowser and Ganondorf are a bit calm"**

"What did that have to do with the question?" Tracey asked. "And aren't most villains usually calm?"

"Yeah, but not a bit calm," Misty answered.

**"as they were not up to something at all'" Mario said.**

"That's a terrible answer," Hilbert stated. "If they're only 'a bit calm', they're most likely up to something."

**"'But Mewtwo…' TP Link said 'I think he has something up his sleeve. Come on, Mario. Let's go check up on them.'"**

"Wouldn't Mewtwo be calm, too?" Max asked.**  
**

**"TP Link and Mario left the kitchen. Pikachu and Lucario were still in their loving trance to each other so Fox and Ness and Peach and Samus has to lift them up and take them back to their rooms."**

"Wouldn't it be easier just to snap them out of it, or have their trainers recall them?" Hilda asked. "Also, I might be wrong, but I don't think that's really like Samus. Wouldn't she snap her out of it, like the 'tough' girl she's supposed to be?"

**"TP Link and Mario hid behind the doorway as they listen closely inside Ganondorf's throne room."**

"What's a throne room doing in a mansion?" Gary asked. "Also, why not go somewhere else?"

**"Ganondorf was sitting on his throne minding his own business. Bowser was surprising reading a book."**

"So? How is that surprising when we know next to nothing about him?" Bianca asked.

**"Suddenly, Mewtwo teleported in. He looked very happy and evil as the same time."**

"'Happy and evil'? That did not make sense," James said.

**"'I DONE IT!' He yelled causing the other two's attention 'I GOT A PLAN!"**

"You done it! You ruined Mewtwo, and everyone else!" Barry yelped.**  
**

**"I finally know a way to rid myself of Pikachu once and for all!'"**

"I can't wait to hear what 'plan' Mewtwo pulls out of his-" Max began, before being interrupted by May. "Max! You shouldn't talk like that!" she scolded him.

**"'So what is it?' Bowser said.**

**'I'm gonna lure Pikachu into my trap using Lucario as bait' Mewtwo sneered."**

"Kidnapping? That's the best plan a Mewtwo could come up with?" Drew asked.

**"'And how are you gonna kidnap Lucario? She's a good fighter you know' Ganondorf said."**

"Take this with a grain of salt," Gary warned.**  
**

**"'Easy. I had written this fake letter to Lucario from Pikachu saying he wants to meet her at the Pillar Spear' Mewtwo said"**

"Spear Pillar!" yelled the Sinnoh cast.

"That did not answer Ganondorf's question," Tracey added in.

**"'That is when I will appear and drop this special cage on her.'"**

"You're one of the strongest Psychic Pokemon and you're using a cage that can easily be broken out of?" Brendan asked. "Shame on you."

**"He held up a cylinder glass cage It was mostly glass but the top and the button was sealed with seal caps."**

_"If it's glass, then Lucario can just break out of it,"_ said Brock's Chansey.

"And why does it matter if there are seal caps on the top and bottom?" Meowth asked.

**"'This cage stops the aura from breaking out."**

"So?" Barry asked.**  
**

**"It is an aura proof cage."**

"So?" Dawn repeated.**  
**

**"Once Lucario is in there, I will shrink it until she is stuck"**

"Because Lucario is just going to sit there and let that happen," Gary said. "Oh, wait, she does!"**  
**

**"and I will use this other letter from me to Pikachu saying I got her and he come running to me, where I'll be waiting. Bowser, I am gonna need your help.'"**

_"Something tells me this plan is going to fail,"_ Emolga said. _"And why does she have to be kidnapped? Why does he need Bowser if he can do it himself?"_

**"'Why me?'"**

"Even Bowser knows this plan will fail," Misty said.

**"Mewtwo held up a potion. Bowser look in horror."**

"Why does he need a potion?" Barry asked. "He already has the letters and the cage; this plan is too convoluted for no reason!"

**"'OH, NO!' He gasped 'NO, NO, NO! I AM NOT DOING IT! NO WAY!'"**

"Because he knows it won't work," Misty repeated. "Did Zelda's smarts get transferred into Bowser somehow?"

**'"Just do it, Bowser!' Ganondorf snarled."**

"You know, Ganondorf is supposed to be their 'lord', but we never actually see him do anything," Cheren said.**  
**

**"Bowser gulped and take the bottle. Mewtwo pick up another potion and both swallow a small bit of it."**

"This makes no sense," Max said.

**"Then there were a pink cloud of dust."**

"I will not repeat myself," the glasses wearing boy said.

**"Ganondorf rose to his chair in surprise.**

**As the cloud of smoke cleared, Mewtwo has turned into Pikachu and Bowser turned into"**

"Let me guess, Lucario?" Cheren offered.

**"Lucario."**

"That was not predictable at all," Hilda said in sarcasm.

**"'Why am I the girl?' 'Lucario' whined."**

"They're carrying out an evil plan and Bowser's main concern is that he's a girl?" May yelled.

"And why can't he just turn into a normal Lucario, wasn't that one disguised in the first place?" Brock noted.

**"'That is the main part of the plan' 'Pikachu' said crossly 'We will take these potions to trick those lovers into thinking they are us. I will be disguised as Pikachu to capture Lucario, and you, Bowser, can be bait for Pikachu.'"**

"For that they need letters?" Brendan asked. "They shouldn't need so many items for what seems to be a simple plan." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

**"'I see… great plan but what if it fails' Ganondorf replied.**

**'It won't fail this time. Trust me, Lord Ganondorf' 'Pikachu' said."**

Pikachu looked away in shame.

**"'Very well. This plan better work, Mewtwo. If not, torture awaits you!' Ganondorf said."**

"I can't believe Mewtwo is taking that from him," Leaf said. "What could he do to Mewtwo, anyway?"

**"'Yes sir.' And with that, the potion wears off and Mewtwo and Bowser become themselves again."**

"If the potions are only temporary, why not just stick with letters? What if Pikachu/Lucario want to spend more time with the ones they think are their lovers? The villains would be exposed once the potion wore off," Gary said.

"Can't Mewtwo just make an illusion or something?" Misty asked.

**"Mario and TP Link look horrified and they darted away."**

"Didn't the Master Hand hear any of this?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, he just seems really lazy, or incompetent." Kenny shrugged.**  
**

**"Meanwhile, at night, there was a knock on Pikachu's door. Pikachu opened the door to see his lover standing there,"**

"What is she doing in his room? Wouldn't Master Hand kick him out? Aren't the boys supposed to be separated from the girls?" May asked.

**"soaking wet with a dressing gown on."**

"Ew!" yelled Max, covering his ears. "I don't care about Lucario's body!"

**"'Oh hi, Lucario. What is the matter?'**

**'My room got flooded because of Jigglypuff's bath night' Lucario sighed sadly."**

"And Master Hand didn't do anything about it? Or the Jigglypuff's trainer? Lucario didn't tell her she was flooding the room, or report her? Why did she come to Pikachu, of all people? Why not Samus, or Maple?" Ash asked.

May blushed as her last name was said, before acknowledging the boy. "I thought her name was Peach?"

"Peach, Maple, whatever. The point is, it was stupid to come to Pikachu just because of what Jigglypuff did," Ash told her.

"Wait a minute," May said, after a few minutes, as if she thought of something else. "Didn't Lucario say Master Hand only allowed four girls? There's Zelda, Nana, Samus, and Peach, and even if you don't count Lucario, there's a female Jigglypuff."

"And it can't be that Pokemon don't count, because Master Hand said he would have kicked her out had she been truthful, which is stupid," Iris added.

"I think Master Hand is just immature, he's like that boy who won't let girls play in the sandbox with him," Delia began. "As for the limit on the number of girls, that sounds more like an excuse than anything."

"It was," Professor Oak said, before continuing: **"'Well, you can sleep here tonight' Pikachu offered."**

"I don't like where this is going," Hilda pointed out. "Why can't she sleep with some other girl? Why isn't Master Hand doing anything? Why is no one telling on her?"

**"'Really? Are you sure? I mean we are together and all, but…'**

**'It's alright' Pikachu said 'we're boyfriend and girlfriend aren't we? We can stay with each other for the night.'"**

"That means nothing," Gary said.

**"Lucario smiled warmly and enters as Pikachu closed the door behind him. He activated soundproof device"**

"Where'd he get a soundproof device from, how did no one see this, and how come no one else is complaining about Jigglypuff's 'bath night'?" Cheren asked.

"How much water does a Jigglypuff really need to use, anyway?" Bianca questioned. "The whole bath night just seems like a failed plot device to bring them in the same room."

Professor Oak looked around to see that Max still had her ears covered, and so did a few others.

**"on the door as Lucario removed her gown"**

"Which she shouldn't have needed to begin with," Misty said.**  
**

**"revealing herself naked again."**

Everyone shrieked in disgust. "Who wants to hear about a Pokemon's body!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

**"Pikachu got into his bed as Lucario cuddled up besides him. She kissed him and Pikachu pulled the covers over them."**

"Again, I am not liking where this is going," Hilda said.

**"'Thank you for being kind to me, Pika-kun' Lucario said."**

"Pika-kun? Really?" May asked. "That's a weird nickname."

_"What does that even mean?"_ Pikachu asked, confused.

**"'Pikachu smiled and replied 'You're welcome.'**

**Lucario and Pikachu begin kissing again."**

"I don't care, I don't care!" Bianca yelled repeatedly.

**"Lucky for them, no one could hear them since Pikachu set up the sound proof device."**

"Does no one have eyes?!" she shrieked.

**"To be continued…**

**A/N: Mewtwo's plot is revealed and Pikachu and Lucario's relationship deepens. I'll update soon."**

"This really dragged on, and the end result was unsatisfying. Their relationship didn't 'deepen', they still just seem like two hormonal teenagers in 'love', and Mewtwo's 'plan', - or as he calls it, 'plot' - was stupid. No more needs to be said," Iris said, as Professor Oak went to the next chapter.


	31. The plan is FINALLY initiated

**People helping with this chapter: Pit the One-Winged Angel**

* * *

**"A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter featuring the kidnapping. Enjoy."  
**

"Poor Mewtwo, reduced to kidnapping," Leaf said.

**"Chapter 6: The kidnapping:"  
**

"Generic title, as if we don't know what will happen already," Max pointed out.

**"The next morning, Pikachu woke up by the sun shining in his face. He saw Lucario was sleeping on top of him"  
**

"I can't take much more of this!" he complained, covering his ears again.

**"and he saw something he never thought to see."  
**

"I don't think I wanna know," Dawn said.

**"He felt sticky"  
**

Brock and Cilan immediately excused themselves (the former rushing out of the lab immediately, not wanting to explain).

**"and he looked down under his bed to see."  
**

"To see what?" Kenny asked, and Hilda turned to him, responding with, "You don't want to know."

**"He popped his head back up again.**

**'Wait… did we actually…' but before he could finish what he was think Lucario woke up."**

"I can't believe they actually did it," Hilbert said.

**"She looked up at her lovers eyes. She gave a quick smile and greeted him."**

_"She basically just violated me and all she can do is smile?"_ Pikachu asked venomously.

**"'Well good morning Pikachu,' said Lucario."**

"Why is she so casual about this after what just happened?" Delia asked.**  
**

**"'Good morning Lucario,' said Pikachu, 'let me ask you something. Did we do it last night?'"**

_"Pikachu should sound more worried if he thinks they may have done it! He shouldn't be so calm!" _Bulbasaur yelled._ "No one has any personality, they're just objects."_

**"'We sure did and that was the best time we've ever had'"**

"Um...can you please repeat that?" Misty asked, not believing what she had just heard.

**"'We sure did and that was the best time we've ever had'"**

"Both of them just got it on, and that's all she can say to him? Maybe she had a great time, but he probably didn't!" Delia complained.

"Did Lucario ever once _think_ about how Pikachu felt?" Ash asked.

"No," Hilbert said. "The only thing she did think with was-"

Two collective yawns suddenly stopped his rant. They all looked to see N and Snivy waking up. They stared at each other, confused.

_"What happened in this story?"_ Snivy asked, and N shrugged.

_"I don't think we'd better tell them,"_ Oshawott whispered to the other Pokemon, and they all agreed.

_"Nothing much, just more talking,"_ Crobat lied, and the two seemed to be satisfied.

Professor Oak merely stared as he continued, **"Lucario said as she got out of bed and heads for the shower."**

**"Why are they in the same room?" Snivy asked.  
**

"Pikachu should be cornering her for what she did! Master Hand should have stopped them!" May shouted.**  
**

**"Pikachu smiled at this."**

_"Why is Pikachu smiling at that?"_ Piplup asked, embarrassing the poor Electric Mouse Pokemon.

**"'I'm going to get some breakfast. You're coming?'"**

"Did he not see Lucario heading to the shower?" Dawn asked.

"I would think he did, since he was staring at her," Drew answered, and Pikachu looked away from everybody.

"How can he even _think_ of breakfast after what happened to him?" Tracey asked.

**"'I'm in the shower. I'll meet you later.'"**

"Wait a minute, why can't she shower in her own room? Her room has to be fixed by now," Hilda pointed out. "It's morning, so Jigglypuff can't have her 'bath night' now."

**"Pikachu nodded and walks out. As Lucario was showering, Mewtwo waited till Pikachu leaves and slipped the fake letter under the door"**

"Couldn't he just teleport in the room and put it in there? Didn't Pikachu see him?" Brendan asked.**  
**

**"and walks away."**

_"What if Pikachu finishes eating before Lucario finishes showering?"_ Totodile asked. _"Girls take-"_

A vine to the face interrupted him. "D_on't finish that."_ Snivy glared at him, and he hid behind Heracross. Most of the humans looked confused, but nonetheless, Professor Oak continued on: **"As Pikachu entered the kitchen, he found out that the place was deserted."**

"Did he really wake up that late?" Ash asked.

**"'Where everybody go?"**

_"Why does Pikachu talk like that?"_ Togekiss asked, confused.

**"Oh well' Pikachu said 'More sausages for me.'"**

"I'm not going to say anything about that. Continue on," Hilda requested.

**"'MEWTWO IS WHAT?' OOT Link, OOT Zelda, TP Zelda, Peach, Luigi, Ness, Fox and everyone"**

"Could have just said 'everyone'," Max pointed out.**  
**

**"shouted after hearing Mario and TP Link's story in the living lounge."**

"They couldn't discuss this in the kitchen? Pikachu couldn't have been that late," Ash said. "Also, why are they telling everyone except Pikachu?"

"Better yet, why don't they do something about it? They can't just get rid of the potions and fake letters or something?" Hilbert added in.

**"'He's up to no good again!' Mario said 'He and Bowser made some potion and now plans to capture Lucario and destroy Pikachu.'**

**'And I thought Bowser and Ganondorf kidnapping me and Zelda was horrible enough' Peach said."**

"Um...what?" Dawn asked, confused. "What Mewtwo is doing isn't even that bad, why did she say that?"

"I don't know, but I don't care about these people, so I don't feel sorry for them," Barry answered.

**"'We got to do something…' Yoshi replied but then Lucario enters the room holding Mewtwo's letter, who she believed to be Pikachu's."**

"That was fast," Max said.

**"'Oh hey everyone. Aren't you all supposed to be at breakfast?' Lucario asked.**

**'Oh, we just ate' Kirby lied.**

**'Ok. Well, I am off to Spear Pillar."**

"Why Spear Pillar?" Kenny asked. "Mewtwo is going to disturb the legendary Pokemon."

**"Pikachu has something waiting for me there. I can hardly wait' Lucario said.**

**'WAIT, LUCARIO!' Samus cried but Lucario was off and running."**

"And no one tried to chase her down?" May asked. "She can't be that fast, unless the rest of them are just that slow. Why didn't anyone tell them earlier? It's like they were keeping it a secret until now, which is stupid."

**"'Great. She is doomed' Ike said."**

"Only because you all just stood there! I would fine them if I were that Lucario, or Pikachu!" Barry yelled.

**"'TP Link, you go and find Pikachu!"**

"They're acting like idiots," Ash said. "Why not go and find Red, he should have other Pokemon to help out."**  
**

**"Tell him that her lover is in trouble. We go and find Mewtwo!' DK said."**

"That last sentence did not make sense," Brendan said. "Also, did DK just come in the mansion? I don't remember him."**  
**

**"TP Link nodded and takes Toon Link with him to then kitchen."**

"Where's Young Link?" Lucas asked.**  
**

**"At spear pillar, Lucario was waiting for Pikachu to arrive. Mewtwo was hiding behind a pillar grinning evilly."**

"That's not saying much, since evil is not a real description, but a concept," Lucas said, referring to the way Mewtwo supposedly laughed.**  
**

**"He take some potion and transform into the fake Pikachu again."**

"What does Mewtwo plan to do, exactly?" Ash asked.

**"'Now. For the fun begin'"**

"'Now, for the fun begin,'?" Brendan asked. "I don't get it."

**"he cleared his voice and walked to Lucario and spoke in Pikachu's voice 'Lucario.'"**

"That didn't make sense," Max said.

**"'Oh hi, Pikachu. Listen are you sure we should be here. There are legendary Pokémon here and I don't want to disturb them.' Lucario looked around.**

**'Don't worry about them. They're not here, but there is someone you have to watch out for…'"**

"The legendary Pokemon aren't there? Yeah, right," Kenny said.

**"As Lucario looked at him, Mario and the others ran in.**

**'LUCARIO! RUN! RUN AWAY!' Luigi cried."**

"Why not do something instead of just screaming at her?" Iris asked. "Also, how did they get all the way from their mansion to Spear Pillar? A mansion can't be that close to the Spear Pillar."

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen a mansion around the Spear Pillar," Dawn said. "This story implies they're in Sinnoh, but how come none of us know any of these characters?"

Kenny and Barry simply shrugged.

**"'Why?' Lucario asked.**

**'THAT'S NOT PIKACHU YOU'RE MEETING! IT'S MEWTWO! HE DISQUISED AS YOUR LOVER!' Marth called."**

"They couldn't just tell her, 'That's Mewtwo in disguise!'?" May asked. "And why does she have to run away?"

**"Lucario gasped but Mewtwo cackled and replied 'Too late' before pressing the button"**

"What button?" Leaf asked.

**"and the glass cage came from below Lucario and she fell in and she was trapped as the lid closed."**

"Oh, nooo, a glass cage, it's not like she can escape from it," Misty said in mock fear.

**"'LUCARIO!' Red cried."**

Ash was now furious. "Why is Red in this story, but not me? And why is he just standing there, yelling out its name? That Lucario is obviously his, or he wouldn't be so worried! It can't be anyone else's, or else they wouldn't just be in the background! Why doesn't he just recall it, or command it to break out? Why didn't he bring his Pikachu with him? Doesn't he have other Pokemon besides those two? And speaking of Pikachu, why didn't he acknowledge this fake Pikachu's existence!?"

"Ash..." Hilda, Delia and Dawn said calmly, but worriedly.

Everyone stared at him as he took a few deep breaths, before continuing: "Where was he when the rest of them were dressing up his Pokemon? How did Pikachu and Lucario get into a relationship right under his nose? How come he didn't know his own Pokemon were together? Where was he when both of them were in bed last night?! Why didn't Mario and 'TP' Link just warn Red so he could either stop them from falling for Mewtwo's 'trap' or try and stop Mewtwo? Maybe they wouldn't be able to beat him, but then again, Pikachu beat him in that other story without his help, and Lucario did say she could beat Mewtwo easily! This makes NO SENSE!"

"Looks like Red's not that great after all," May joked, getting Ash's attention. "Ash, it's okay that you're not in this lame story. You deserve much better, and I wouldn't want to see this writer degrade your character, like what he did to Pikachu, Lucario, Mewtwo, and probably the others."

This all made him feel much better. After many stories of being bested by Red, it felt great to see him so helpless. Even better was hearing one of his friends stand up for him.

"T-Thanks, May," he said, looking away, as Max put a hand to his own head and said, "Just throw yourself at him, why don't you?"

May also looked away from Ash. "W-What do you mean by that?!"

The others laughed at the ruined moment for a while before Professor Oak continued.

**"'HELP!' Lucario cried. 'Guys! Help me!'"**

_"Get out of it yourself!"_ Snivy yelled. _"You shouldn't need Red to help you, even if he is your trainer! It should be instinct to break out of it! Red may be doing nothing, but he's not completely to blame! Maybe he's just standing there because he expects you to use your instincts, or more importantly, your brain!"_

**"'MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Mewtwo laughed before turning back to his old self again."**

"That doesn't sound anything like Mewtwo," Brock said, having come back with Cilan. "What happened so far?"

Barry gave him and Cilan the recap, before the Breeder replied with, "Why didn't they inform Red, Lucario, or Pikachu? Or report him to Master Hand?"

**"'It worked! You have fallen for it, little girl!'"**

"I bet Lucario is just going to sit there and take that," Bianca scoffed. "Although Mewtwo's right, she is a hormonal little girl."**  
**

**"'LET ME GO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! What are you planning?' Lucario cried."**

"Can't she get herself out of there?" May demanded.

**"'To use you as bait for your precious lover'."**

"Then he didn't need the potion, all he needed to do was stay behind that pillar and press the button," Max stated.

**"'You never get away with this, Mewtwo!' Ness shouted."**

_"You never get away with degrading my gender!"_ yelled Unfezant.

**"'Oh will I? Lucario, do you know how it feel to be in a Poke Ball?"**

_"So?"_ Oshawott asked, as Pikachu and Meowth shuddered.

**"Well, this is worse than that!' Mewtwo sneered."**

"How?" Iris asked. "He says that like being in a Poke Ball really is that bad."

_"It is!"_ Pikachu interjected.

"If Mewtwo is threatening Lucario with that, I guess Lucario prefers to be outside, but then why isn't she trying her best to get out? If it's that scary to her, her instincts would tell her to smash that _glass_ cage," Brock noted.

**"He pressed the button on the cage and it shrinks to a size of a test tube."**

_"And Lucario is just standing there?"_ Emolga asked.

**"Lucario is seen squashed and squeezed in there."**

"She let this happen to her," Bianca said. "I bet she would have stood there, even if Red gave a command."

**"Mewtwo picks it up and laughs"**

"That's not funny!" N shouted.**  
**

**"as Lucario's face was pressed against the glass"**

"We get it, she's squished!" Max yelled.

**"and she turned it around to see Lucario's butt was squashed to it as well."**

"I didn't need to hear any of that!" Max yelled, covering his ears as usual, as Bianca, Jessie, Misty, May, Leaf, Hilda, Dawn and Iris jolted from their seats. The first one to speak up was Jessie. "If he thinks he can get away with degrading my gender, he's got another thing coming! I'm not going to stand here and let him do whatever he wants with women, either Pokemon or human!"

"And who needs to hear about a Lucario's butt, or any Pokemon's butt, for that matter!?" Misty yelled. "This shouldn't even be in this story!"

"Is that all there is to a girl?" Dawn added in. "I don't care if Lucario is a Pokemon, that's still not right!"

"Maybe he cares about Lucario's butt, but the rest of us don't want to hear it!" Hilda complained.

Bianca was the next person to say something. "Are we women nothing more than objects from his point of view? It seems like this is all just a game to him!"

"Also, why is Lucario so helpless all of a sudden, and since when was Mewtwo so perverted!?" May shouted.

"The only reason he made Lucario into a girl is so she could cater to his fantasy, I just know it," Leaf theorized. "That's low, even for him."

Last, but definitely not least, was Iris. "I can't believe someone would write something like this. What a misogynistic _brat!_"

"Girls, I couldn't agree more," Delia said, trying to remain calm, though it was obvious from her facial expressions that she was also angry. "As both a woman and a parent, I disapprove of the fetishism of women in this story, and in general. If this person's parents knew what he was writing, he would be in a load of trouble, and if he was my child, I would take his story down and ground him for life. No one should be able to write something like this and not suffer any consequences for it." (#1)

"I would hate to be whoever Super Saiyan Crash is right now," Kenny whispered to Barry, who nodded in agreement.

**"'You still get air from there' Mewtwo cackled 'but you won't feel your arms and legs for long!'"**

_"Recall her!"_ Pikachu shouted.**  
**

**"He turned to the other Smashers."**

"You know, I still don't know why their team name is the Smashers," May said, still bitter.

"I don't know, either, but that name implies they can fight, so why don't they do something?" Ash asked.

**"'And I think this meeting is done!' And he disappeared laughing evilly."**

_"Ugh! If he was going to just run away, then why didn't he just do so after ogling Lucario's..."_ Bayleef began, not finishing her sentence.

**"'Darn it! He got away!' Mario snarled."**

"Because you just stood there!" Misty shrieked, also bitter.

**"Meanwhile in the kitchen, Pikachu has just finished his sausage breakfast and found a letter next to him."**

Hilda did not feel like making a joke at that moment, and neither did anyone else.

**"'A letter?' Pikachu picks up the letter and reads. 'Dear Pika-Chan,"**

_"Pika-Chan?"_ Buneary asked, staring at a confused Pikachu.

**"I'll be waiting for you in Pillar Speak."**

"Pillar Speak?" Brendan asked, confused.

"It's Spear Pillar!" yelled the Sinnoh natives.

**"Love, Lucario. OK, I am…'**

**'PIKACHU, WAIT! STOP!' Toon Link cried as he and TP Link ran in."**

They all sweat dropped. When did Toon Link start talking and running? Wasn't he a baby? If not, why did Zelda have to drag him around (and feed him milk, too)? Was there a timeskip that wasn't explained?

**"'What's up guys?'**

**'That letter is NOT from Lucario! This is Lucario's true handwriting' TP Link said as he handed a sheet of paper with Lucario's hand written writing on it."**

_"I should have noticed that!"_ Pikachu snapped.

**"Pikachu looked at the sheet and the letter. 'Hey… you're right. Lucario's handwriting is different from the letter.'**

**'That's because this is one of Mewtwo's evil schemes' TP Link said 'He kidnapped Lucario!'"**

"And Red didn't even warn him? Ha! Some 'champion'!" May scoffed.

"You'd think someone would have told him earlier," Bianca added.

**"'WHHHHAAAAATTTTT?' Pikachu shouted"**

"That was so drawn out," Max said, finally letting himself hear again.

**"'MEWTWO! He kidnapped Lucario? HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!'"**

"He already did," Hilbert pointed out.**  
**

**"he leaps from the table and was about to run off until Toon Link jumps on him and grabs him."**

"Okay, then," Ash said.

**"'NO, PIAKCHU! Mewtwo has a trap for you!' Toon Link shouted."**

"Wow, a young child is smarter than most of them, this is just sad," Lucas said.**  
**

**"'We need a plan to trick Mewtwo of his own plan."**

"That didn't make sense," Cheren said.**  
**

**"He used some kind of potion to turn himself into you and Bowser into Lucario.'**

**Pikachu calmed down and thinks 'And I have a great idea.' he said."**

"Gee, I wonder what their big idea is," Iris said.

Brendan looked like he was thinking at first, and then it hit him. "You're telling me that Mewtwo and the others just left their potion in their room, which is neither unlocked, nor unguarded?" he asked. "This is stupid."

"It can't be unguarded, Ganondorf spends all day there, doesn't he?" Lucas reminded him.

"Good point," the Hoenn resident responded, before concluding his statement. "...Ganondorf is just going to sit there and let this happen, isn't he?" Gary nodded.

**"To be continued…**

**A/N: Can Pikachu rescue Lucario and foil Mewtwo's plot again?"**

"It's 'plan', not 'plot'," Gary said.

**"Stayed tuned."**

"I will not point out how little sense that made. Professor Oak, we're ready for the next chapter," Max said, and Professor Oak clicked on it. He then began reading the seventh chapter.

* * *

#1: Did I miss any girls?


	32. Watch the Power of Plot Armor!

People helping with this chapter: Pit the One-Winged Angel

* * *

**"A/N: Sorry for the delay. But here is the next chapter. Plus, I know the battle will be short here because well... Brawl surpass Melee in anyway"**

"What does that have to do with a short battle?" Ash asked. "What's he even talking about?"

**"(expect that the fact Roy is not in it)."**

"Who?" Leaf asked.**  
**

**"But anyway, enjoy."**

No one said anything this time.

**"Chapter 7: Plot foiled:"**

"That title didn't give away any plot details," Max said.

**"At Spear Pillar, Mewtwo is waiting for Pikachu to arrive as Bowser, disguised as Lucario, was waiting for you."**

"Waiting for one of us?" Ash asked, confused.

"Besides that, the sentence is really confusing," Brendan said. "Mewtwo is waiting for Pikachu to arrive as Bowser in disguise, who happens to be Lucario in disguise, who happens to be waiting for whoever 'you' is referring to?"

**"Mewtwo still have the tiny cage containing Lucario inside in his hand."**

"So did Lucario shrink too?" Brock asked. "Even if the cage shrunk, Lucario can't be lifted with just one hand."

**"Just then Pikachu rushed in. He saw 'Lucario' and ran to 'her'.**

**'You're safe. For a while now I thought Mewtwo have captured you' Pikachu said.**

**'Urm… yes. Indeed I was safe' 'Lucario' replied uneasily"**

"I can see why Bowser sounds so uneasy," Lucas said. "He knows it won't work, and isn't the potion temporary?"

**"'I have defeated Mewtwo with my own hands and now we can finally relax here.'"**

_"Right,"_ Sceptile said.

**"Pikachu nodded but as he was about to sit down, 'Lucario' grabs him from behind and held his arms."**

"Why not trap him in a cage, like Mewtwo did with Lucario?" Misty asked.

**"'Hey, what are you're doing?!' Pikachu gasped.**

**'Lucario' grinned evilly"**

"Again, that's not saying much," Lucas repeated.

**"and transformed back into Bowser.**

**'BOWSER!'**

**'You fell for it, you little mouse!' Bowser said."**

_"I should be shocking him!"_ Pikachu cried.

**"'Nicely done, Bowser' Mewtwo came out of his hiding place and came towards them.**

**'MEWTWO! So you ARE behind all of this!' Pikachu snarled."**

"He says that like it's really hard to believe," Gary said.

**"'Exactly. The real Lucario is in here!' He held up the small cage revealing Lucario screaming for help but couldn't as she was so squashed in that small cage she can't. 'She is like a insect squashed in a test tube. And soon her air would be out. But I will give her the honour…'"**

"I don't want to hear this!" N cried, covering his ears.

**"he grinned evilly at Mewtwo 'to see her loved one die.'"**

"She's going to die soon, so she won't get the 'honor'," Meowth said.

**"'Get it over with Mewtwo!' Bowser snarled 'with Pikachu gone, me and Ganondorf can get on with destroying Mario and Link!'"**

"So why didn't you two do that earlier?" Dawn asked.

**"'As you wish' Mewtwo charged up his Shadow Ball. As he was about to fire, he could see Pikachu chuckling 'What is so funny? So amusing your death is here?'"**

"That last part didn't make sense," Drew said.

**"'No' Yoshi's voice came out of Pikachu's mouth 'You are a fool to know that I am NOT Pikachu!'"**

"That was a complete waste of time," Ash said.

**"'WHAT?!' Mewtwo gasped.**

**'WHAT THE… YOSHI?!' Bowser dropped 'Pikachu' as he morphed back to Yoshi."**

"Yoshi is going to get it now," Lucas pointed out.

**"Mewtwo noticed something else.**

**'THE PRISONER!' Lucario was not in his hand anymore."**

"You mean he didn't notice that someone took Lucario out of his hand?" Kenny asked. "Didn't he even feel it?"

**"'WHERE IS THE PRISONER?!'**

**'She's right where she belongs! With me!' Mewtwo turned and gasped. The real Pikachu have Lucario in his hand. He put it down on the ground and pressed the button."**

"What button?" Barry asked. "Mewtwo really dropped the ball with this 'plan' of his."

**"'WHY YOU LITTLE…!'**

**The cage grew huge again back to it's original size and so did Lucario who fell to the ground. Pikachu broke the cage with his Iron Tail and carefully pulled Lucario out."**

"The cage is broken, what does he mean 'carefully'?" James questioned.

**"'Lucario, are you OK?'**

**Lucario looked up to see Pikachu and smiled happily."**

"Get ready for one of the worst lines in the story," Gary warned.

**"'Pikachu…' she hugged him 'it was horrible in there. The cage shrunk to a size of a test tube and I was squashed and squeezed in there. I thought I had died. Thank you for saving my life, Pikachu.'"**

"Of course she couldn't do it herself!" May cried. "If it was so horrible in there, why didn't she do anything about it? This is not even much Red's fault as much as hers, even though Red should have done something, but her instincts should have kicked in!"

**"Pikachu returned her hug. 'You must have a horrible experience in there."**

"You don't say!?" Bianca shouted.

**"Sit here and rest."**

"What!?" Bianca yelled out. "So Lucario's just going to sit in the sidelines? I thought she said she could beat Mewtwo herself! Also, wouldn't Mewtwo drag her back into the fight, anyway?"

**"I'll take care of this.' He turned angrily to Mewtwo."**

_"Again, Lucario should be able to help!"_ Glaceon repeated.

**"'HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?!' Mewtwo cried"**

"Because you blurted it out where everyone could hear!" Barry shouted.

"And all caps is not making you more threatening or anything like that, so you can stop shouting now," Jessie said.

**"'My plan was…'"**

"Foolproof?" Hilbert asked. "Right."

**"then he noticed TP, OOT, Young and Toon Link in the stands. THEY TOLD YOU DIDN'T THEY?'"**

"Did he plan anything at all? Why is he so surprised?" Cheren asked.

**"'Yep and I know how you guys able to morph into us' Pikachu grinned 'you used that potion to turn yourself and Bowser into me and Lucario. My plan is to trick you so I can take Lucario to safety."**

"He already did that," Max stated. "Did he mean 'was'?"

**"I let Yoshi drink my potion and use him as bait to trick you. Your plot had been foiled again!'**

**Mewtwo growled and fired his Shadow Ball towards Pikachu. Pikachu used Iron Tail and knocked it back. Mewtwo dodges his own attack. He snarled but he got hit by Pikachu's Thunder Bolt."**

"This is almost as bad as his last battle," Kenny said. "There's no description."

"At least there's dodging this time," Ash added.

**"Mewtwo stood up again and used teleport"**

"Mewtwo can learn Teleport?" Leaf asked. (#1)

**"behind Pikachu and was about to use his Psychic Ball Shots,"**

"What's Psychic Ball?" Ash wondered.

"Don't look at us," Cilan said.

**"Pikachu leaps over him and used Skull Bash."**

"Again, he can't learn that move!" Brock shouted.

**"Mewtwo toppled over after that."**

"Wow, Mewtwo is getting defeated so easily," Iris pointed out.

**"'Pika-Kun's amazing!' Lucario thought happily."**

Pikachu covered his ears, not wanting to hear that nickname anymore.

**"Mewtwo rose up very angrily.**

**'I WLL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE AGAIN!' Mewtwo snarled"**

"The only thing that failed was that 'plan' of his, but he still has a chance to destroy Pikachu," Hilda pointed out.

**"'THIS TIME YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!'"**

"Horrible dialogue," Max said. "I might let this slide if it were someone else, but Mewtwo? Really"

**"He put his finger in the air and calls upon Shadow Ball X 100."**

"So he used Shadow Ball one hundred times?" Brendan asked. "Also, what does he mean 'call upon'?"

**"Pikachu knew this would happen so he stayed on his ground."**

"His ground? How would that help, and what does he mean?" Meowth asked.**  
**

**"'Pikachu, watch out!' Lucario cried in horror."**

"How about trying to block the Shadow Balls instead of just standing there!?" Iris shouted.

**"'TAKE THIS! DIE!'**

**Mewtwo threw his fingers towards Pikachu"**

"Self-mutilation? Really?" Delia asked, her eyes widened. "He's certainly pulling out all the stops to destroy Pikachu."

**"and the shadow ball came towards him slowly."**

"Why is it so slow? Pikachu could just dodge it," Cilan pointed out.

**"Pikachu smirked at this.**

**'Mewtwo, it happened before"**

"What happened before?" Lucas asked.

**"so it won't happen again.'"**

"What won't happen again?" he wondered.

**"He slid his feet back a little then quickly used Quick Attack before the ball could touch him."**

_"Aren't there supposed to be one hundred?"_ Oshawott asked.

**"He grabs Lucario and take she to safety"**

"Not making sense here, and why couldn't she dodge it herself?" Dawn asked.

**"as she was so close too."**

"That was relevant," James said.

**"The ball exploded."**

"Only ninety-nine more to go," Ash said.

**"Mewtwo saw the couple was gone and smirked cause he thinks it was over."**

_"Did he not see me dodge it?"_ Pikachu asked.

**"But then Pikachu and Lucario leapt from below the stage and back onto the top stage, shocking him."**

"Um...what?" Delia asked, confused.

**"'I…IMPOSSIBLE! YOU BOTH LIVED?!'"**

"You're telling me Mewtwo didn't know there was a 'bottom stage'?" Gary asked. "And he still didn't throw the other ninety-nine."

**"'Lucario, you know what to do' Pikachu said."**

"So Lucario finally gets to fight? That's good, at least," Brock stated.

**"Lucario nodded and both jumped up to the smash ball"**

"Smash Ball? Where'd that come from? Also, what is that, a type of Poke Ball?" Lucas asked.

"I doubt it," Gary answered.

**"and crashed it together with their tails. They both leap up as Lucario used her Aura Burst"**

"What is Aura Burst?" Ash asked. "Did he mean Aura Sphere?"

**"and hit Mewtwo in the chest. As Mewtwo watches in shock, he saw Pikachu came through the beam"**

"That's not Aura Sphere!" he cried.

"Did he just make up an attack? I don't know that move," Bianca added.

**"with Volt Tackle and went straight through Mewtwo like butter."**

"He went down too easily," Leaf said. "Also, this makes no sense."

**"Mewtwo collapsed to the ground badly beaten. Pikachu and Lucario stood back if he gets up again but Bowser cut in.**

**'That is enough. He already gave up' Bowser said and sighed"**

"He didn't 'give up'," Barry pointed out. "He's just losing, that's all."

**"'he still have a lot to learn to be a real villain like me and Lord Ganondorf.'"**

"The only thing I'm going to say is that I hardly consider Ganondorf a 'villain', we don't ever see him doing anything," May pointed out. "Otherwise, he's right, Mewtwo should be smarter and stronger."

**"'Well, he didn't do a good job of it. I have surpass my skills since the Subspace Emissary while Mewtwo hides away plotting, forgetting his own way of fighting.' Pikachu said."**

"That didn't make sense," Leaf repeated. "He lost because he forgot how to fight his own way?"

**"Bowser nodded and picked Mewtwo up and turns his back on the love couple."**

"He shouldn't need Bowser to pick him up," Misty said.

**"'I had to agree with you there, but Lord Ganondorf shall be ready with Mewtwo's punishment anyway' he turned to face them"**

"Like Mewtwo is just going to sit there and let Ganondorf do...whatever he's going to do to him," Drew said.

**"'but he will be back. Just you wait. He shall return more powerful than ever.'"**

"He was no better," Gary said.

**"He then walks away carrying Mewtwo. All the smashers and crowd cheered at Pikachu's victory."**

"You mean to tell me they were all there the whole time, and just stood there!?" Lucas shouted. "I thought Mewtwo escaped from the Smashers, so how did they get here?"

**"Pikachu smiled in pride at this. But he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Pikachu turned to Lucario and she kissed him on the lips. As soon as they broke apart, Lucario fell to her knees clutching her stomach."**

"The following lines will make absolutely no sense, even compared to the rest of this story," Gary warned. "Also, some of you might want to leave. Now." Almost half of the cast left the lab before Professor Oak continued.

**"'Lucario!' Pikachu gasped 'What is the matter?'**

**'I don't know but I felt there is something inside me.'"**

"Don't tell me..." Delia said, not finishing her sentence.

**"Pikachu takes her to the hospital wing. None of the smashers followed them."**

"Shouldn't they be there for her?" Brock asked. "You're telling me that not even Red came with them? I find that hard to believe."

**"Dr. Mario checked on Lucario and chuckles."**

"How is that funny?" Delia asked.

"Wait a minute, isn't Mario a Smasher?" Misty asked. "I thought he just said none of them followed him."

"Dr. Mario and Mario are the same person, aren't they?" Hilda asked.

"Maybe he split into two, like Link and Zelda did," Bianca noted.

**"'What is so funny? She is nearly crushed to death and…'"**

"I thought she was out of that cage," Cheren said.

"She is," Professor Oak replied, before continuing: **"'No… she is gonna be fine but I am more worried about you' Dr. Mario said."**

"Lucario's the one he should be worried about!" N cried.

**"Pikachu and Lucario looked at him.**

**'Lucario, you are just pregnant."**

"Pokemon can get pregnant?" Gary asked. "I thought they just laid eggs."

"And also, why wasn't the baby squished when she was trapped?" Cheren asked.

**"And you're carrying Pikachu's son. Congratulations, Pikachu. You're gonna be a dad.'"**

"How convenient, the other Smashers didn't come with them because the writer didn't want them to find out what they did," he pointed out.

**"Pikachu looked pink in the face and fainted. Lucario gasped but then looked at her stomach. It was beginning to be bigger now but she smiled and held onto it."**

"That makes no sense," N said, baffled.

**"'My son…' she whispered."**

"She shouldn't be taking this the way she is! She should be more unsure of this whole situation," Delia said. "Couldn't he do a few minutes of research?"

"No," Gary said.

**"To be concluded…**

**A/N: Now there's a shocker."**

"The only shocker is your lack of knowledge about Pokemon breeding," Brock said.

"And relationships in general," Delia added.

**"I will update the conclusion soon."**

"He didn't," Gary said, as Delia let the others back into the lab. Oddly enough, Team Rocket hadn't come back with them.

"Where did Team Rocket go, and what happened?" Max asked. None of them had seen the trio leave when they had left the lab.

"I don't know about Team Rocket, and as for what happened, you don't want to know. All I'm going to say is, bad ending, no closure, and the story still made no sense," Professor Oak replied, clicking on another story. Misty's eyes widened as she looked at the title.

* * *

#1: Teleport was only a TM in Gen. 1, so after that, it couldn't learn Teleport.


	33. Misty Puts the Sinnoh Plot on hold

**_Began Revising Three's A Crowd Chapter 1 (TDRoPO Chapter 14): (10/04/2012 - Present)_**

* * *

_Title: Misty Returns to DiamondPearl!_

_Rating: K+_

_Words: 45,612_

_Chapters: 10_

_Author: HighQueen_

_People helping with these two chapters: OathKeeperRoxasXNamine09  
_

* * *

"I...return to Diamond Pearl?" Misty asked, confused.

"Yes. This story is called Misty returns to DiamondPearl!" Professor Oak stated, shocking the redhead even more for some reason. He then clicked on a picture on top of the story. It was an overworld view of Sinnoh with the words "Misty Returns to Diamond And Pearl" on the bottom. On the top were pictures of Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn posing.

"Misty looks different in that picture," Brock observed. Indeed, her hair was much longer than anyone had remembered it. Her outfit looked slightly different, too.

"At least she covered her stomach," Lucas said.

Professor Oak took down the picture. Not waiting for another response, he started to read the story.

**"Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri"**

"I sure am glad he owns Pokémon and not HighQueen," Brendan said. He had filled Team Rocket's role of fourth wall breaking, since they weren't here. "Can you imagine what would happen if she owned it?"

* * *

_The entire lab was fighting over who gets who. The Pokemon were all sitting in the sidelines, watching it all go down, not even bothering to do anything about it._

* * *

"What are you thinking of?" May asked him.

"Nothing," Brendan replied, before Professor Oak continued. **"A/N: Hi! Okay, so here's my version of what'd happen if Misty came to Diamond and Pearl."**

"I don't think I wanna know," Dawn said.

**"Now, I never actually watched D/P or anything after ep 273 (where Misty leaves) except the bits where Misty returns to Hoenn."**

"Then why is she doing a Sinnoh story?" Barry asked. "Also, Misty has no reason to come to Sinnoh."

**"'Cause I don't care all that much for May and Dawn!"**

May and Dawn looked hurt as they slowly went into a corner. "I just hope Dawn won't be left out," Cheren said.

**"(Though May rocks when she's with Drew cus contestshipping is bliss)"**

Drew looked away from May. Luckily, she was in the corner, so she didn't have to do the same. Max and Piplup weren't amused, knowing full well she hated the three coordinators with a burning passion that rivaled any fire type, so they went to comfort them.

**"So I might have screwed up poor Dawn's character (I dunno much about it, except my presumptions and a few bits from Bulbapedia hee hee...)"**

"You looked at a site on Bulbasaur to see what I'm like?" Dawn spat from the corner.

**"But come on, when comparing to Misty? Dawn and her Pokémon like PALE in comparison (Piplup vs. Gyarados hahahaha)"**

"Why would I use a Piplup against a Gyarados to begin with?" she asked. "It's not like I would get beat in one hit or something...right?" She didn't even want to think about herself being one-shotted.

"Why is she always comparing people to one another?" Max asked. "Who is she to judge?"

**"Anyways, so sorry for any inaccuracies – but all Pokéshippers, you will hopefully enjoy this**

**=D**

**Review if you like, cus your reviews make me smile**

**Xx**

**High Queen**

**Ages: Ash and Misty are 15, Dawn is 11, and Brock is 20."**

"At least she got our ages right," Ash said. (#1)

**"Yes I actually calculated this… see if Misty and Ash were same age, 10, at beginning – and Ash states that to reach Indigo League took him a year in 'Battle of the Badge'…**

**So that'd mean by the team he finished Orange Islands and Johto would be about 2 ½ years or so?**

**And then in Hoenn (which is fewer episodes) about 1 ½ years? And assuming a year has passed in Sinnoh, he'd be 15, right? So would Misty.**

**And Dawn, who was 10 at start of Sinnoh, would be 11. And Brock who was 15 at start of Indigo League would be 20.**

**Anyways sorry for all that crap… on to the story (finally)…"**

"This really dragged on," Max said.

**"Ash scanned the map frantically. Misty was right, though he would never admit it to her. He was direction-impaired."**

"I should know how to read maps by now!" Ash yelled out.

**"He imagined her, glaring at him with ocean-colored eyes, one hand wielding the deadly mallet of doom."**

"Why am I thinking of that?" he asked. "Um, Professor Oak, does the story explain why Misty came back? What about the gym?"

"It doesn't really explain. As for the gym, I guess she abandoned it," Professor Oak answered, before continuing. "**You're so dense Ash Ketchum! I can't believe I'm even following you around – why is that again? Oh, yes! You wrecked my bike you little loser! And you haven't paid me back yet!"**

"Why is she still bringing that up?" Dawn asked. "We got over it." She was referring to May and herself.

"She hasn't moved on, has she?" Max asked, and May shook her head.

_"Didn't her bike get fixed?"_ Heracross asked, and Pikachu nodded.

"I'd like to add that Ash wasn't even there when my bike got destroyed," Dawn pointed out.

**"Ash smiled slightly; as he remembered the incessant fights he had with Misty, who usually sparked off when they were lost and boiled down to one thing – the bike. Those fights were actually enjoyable, and they definitely killed the tedium of trudging through bug-filled forests."**

_"It wasn't enjoyable for me,"_ Pikachu said.

"I'm a masochist _again?_" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Misty answered, making Ash feel even sadder. Why did people write those two like this?

**"Ash's smile turned into a smirk, as he imagined Misty's reaction to bugs… she'd scream and grab him in fear, like she always did."**

"I-I did not!" Misty sputtered.

**"Ash missed Misty, a lot. He would never admit this to anyone, not even Pikachu or Brock (who knew it anyways). He missed her company, talking to her, their playful banter, arguing with her – Mew, he even missed getting whacked by that annoying mallet!"**

"This is going too far," May said. "Why would anyone want to be hit with a mallet?" No one said anything, though everyone had their own ideas.

**"Dawn was nice, yeah… but she wasn't Misty."**

"Why should I have to act like someone else just to please him?" Dawn asked, still in the corner with May. "I should be my own person without someone comparing me to someone else!"

**"She was no fun to argue with, didn't piss him off enough, and never pushed him to the edge like Misty did…"**

"Why would I want to be angry all the time?" Ash asked.

**"'Ash, do you realize Misty's going to kill you? We're late enough as it is!' Brock said, snapping Ash out of his thoughts."**

"Why didn't I lead the way then?" Brock asked. "That would have solved everything."

**"'Misty?' Dawn asked, curiously. 'You mean that gym leader friend of yours, the girl Ash has a lure of?'**

**'Yeah… Ash probably forgot to tell you because he was busy dreaming about her but –'"**

"I would never say something like that!" Brock shouted. "Also, how would I know if he dreamed about her?"

**"Brock smirked as Ash glared at him for this comment, noting the blush on the latter's cheeks.**

**'Yeah, we're meeting her at the lakefront. She was finally allowed to leave the gym and is meeting us for a few weeks.' Brock continued."**

"My sisters finally decided to watch the gym?" Misty asked. "Somehow, that doesn't sound like them."

**"'That's so cool!' Dawn squealed, and Ash decided to focus on the map. Anyways, he'd be meeting Misty soon.**

**The thought gave him a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach, like a Butterfree flapping around, but he ignored it, and attempted to concentrate on the map."**

Ash had an odd expression on his face. How could whatever he was feeling compare to a Butterfree in his stomach (which had to really hurt)?

**"The sooner I get us 'unlost', Ash thought, the sooner I can meet Misty!**

**(Thirty minutes later)**

**'Well congratulations, Ash!' Brock said, his eyebrows rose. 'You finally managed to find the correct route in a map! After five years of failing miserably at it! Gee, I wonder why that is…'"**

"Brock wouldn't say something like that," Misty repeated.

**"Ash ignored the sarcasm and the teasing tone of Brock's voice. They were finally out of the lakefront… but where was she?**

**'PIKACHUPI!' Pikachu, who had been sitting quietly on Ash's shoulder the whole time, gave a sudden excited cry, and leapt off of Ash's shoulder, scampering towards the lake."**

_There goes my loyalty,_ Pikachu thought.

**"Ash's heart gave a bound. That was Pikachu's pika-name for Misty."**

"We don't care," Kenny said.

**"He looked towards the direction where Pikachu was running, and saw a figure, standing at the edge of the lake.**

**'Misty!' he cried joyously, and began running after Pikachu, towards the figure, followed not long after by Brock and Dawn.**

**It was her, and Ash's heart gave a bound as he saw her. It was Misty alright – no one else had such bright orange hair, or eyes of that color…"**

"Doesn't he mean 'no one else he knew'?" Lucas inquired.

**"he knew her face, but she looked, so different.**

**She's really pretty, something in Ash's head seemed to say, and Ash brushed it off, staring at Misty."**

"I would never think something like that!" Ash yelled, before Misty looked at him again. "Um...that's just not my character. Professor Oak, continue!" he yelled, flailing his arms.

**"She was wearing tiny denim shorts,"**

Ash and Max covered their ears. They didn't want to hear any of this. Unfortunately, it didn't help much.

"And my shorts are short. Really, Misty just looks like -" Hilda said, but Hilbert added, "Some teenager."

**"And a loose yellow empress waist tank top. However Ash was distracted by the fact that her hair, instead of being tied, was loose."**

"And crudely edited, too," Max said.

"Max, that's not nice," May scolded him.

"I don't care about how she looks, get to the point!" Ash yelled, surprising everyone.

"**It fell just below her shoulders, and there was a clip in the shape of a Togepi in it. Azurill was bouncing happily on the grass next to her.**

**Misty's face broke into a happy smile, and her eyes sparkled as she caught sight off them. She knelt down to catch Pikachu, who jumped into her arms. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face in his fur."**

Pikachu and Misty sweatdropped.

**"'Pika pika pi Pikachupi!'"**

_"What am I saying?"_ Pikachu asked.

_"I don't know, either,"_ Piplup said.

**"'Aww… I missed you too Pikachu…' she crooned, and then lifted her blue-green eyes up to see Ash, running towards her. Pikachu hopped out of her arms to great an excited Azuril.**

**'Pika pika!'**

**'Azu rilllll!'"**

_"What are we saying?"_ Azurill/Pikachu questioned.

**'Ash!' Misty cried, her eyes lighting up.**

**'Misty!' Ash shouted happily."**

"This is going to drag on," Leaf said.

**"(A/N: They do that a lot… like in Forest Grumps, Navel Maneuvers… all those good old eps… and the other person, i.e. Brock/Tracey and in this case Dawn, is always left out… hee =D )"**

"Why do I have to be left out?" Dawn asked sadly. "This person really doesn't like me, does she?"

**"Ash ran towards Misty, but in his excitement didn't look where he was going, and tripped over a rock just a foot away from Misty."**

"I'm not that clumsy!" Ash shouted.

**"'AAAAAAH!' Ash cried, as he flew through the air, colliding straight into Misty and –**

**SPLASH!**

**The duo tumbled right into the lake.**

**'Azu?'**

**'Pika?'"**

"How exciting," Max said sarcastically.

**"The Pokémon seemed rather bemused. Brock and Dawn stopped abruptly. Dawn looked a bit shocked, though Brock was fighting off sniggers."**

"I would not be standing there, laughing at them, I should be helping them, same with Dawn!" Brock yelled.

**"A few seconds later, Ash and Misty's heads emerged from the lake surface, soaking wet.**

**'Ash Ketchum! You are so clumsy! Can't you look where you're going?' Misty spluttered, pushing wet hair away from her eyes."**

"Here we go again." Cilan sighed.

**"'Heh…S-sorry – cough – Misty… But you – cough - like the water right?' Ash said sheepishly, coughing out water."**

"That was terrible," Max said.

**"'Yeah, right… anyways, nice to know you were so excited to see me… missed me much?' Misty grinned at Ash, her eyes twinkling."**

"How did she come to that conclusion?" Brock asked. "Everyone else did the same thing - minus the tripping, of course - but this still makes no sense."

"**'Yes – I mean - what? NO! No way! You must be crazy!' Ash stuttered, blushing furiously, though still unable to tear his gaze off of Misty.**

**Misty smiled, blushing slightly as well.**

**'Hey, Luvdics! Don't forget your friend Brock!' Brock yelled, successfully interrupting the moment.**

**'WHAT? HIM/HER! NO WAY! EWWW!' Ash and Misty yelled simultaneously, a practiced response. (After having to deny themselves to Nurse Joy, Melody, Team Rocket, Tracey etc.)."**

"This is dragging on," Ash said. "I also do not act like that!"

"Who's Melody?" May asked.

"Melody is just some girl from the Orange Islands, also Ash's first kiss. I was jealous then, but it's all under the bridge," Misty said, waving hand.

"So that's who his first kiss was from," May said at once, feeling a little jealous.

"**They swam apart immediately, looking away from each other. Brock and Pikachu laughed, and Azurill giggled."**

"How is this funny?" she asked.

**"Misty, however, finally pulled herself out of the lake, followed by Ash, and smiled warmly at Brock.**

**'Hey Brock! It's been a while!' she said, extending a hand.**

**'Yeah Misty, it's great to see yo-eoooowwwwch!' Brock yelled in pain as Misty twisted one of his fingers."**

Misty shrunk under Brock's gaze as he yelled, "What was that for? I didn't do anything to her! We just reunited!"

**"'Now Brocky, you know you shouldn't make evil comments like that…' Misty said, her voice as sweet as honey, and Ash nodded vehemently in agreement**."

"What 'evil comments'? I didn't even say anything!" he shouted.

**"She then turned to Dawn.' Um – hi?'"**

"She doesn't seem to excited to see Dawn," Barry said.

**"Dawn smiled widely, trying not to appear too excited. 'HI, my name's Dawn! I know who you are; you're Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean Gym! You like water Pokémon, right? Me too! My starter, Piplup, is a water-type! Do you want to see him, he's a real cutie! This is so exciting; I've always wanted another girl to hang out with! And I've always wanted to meet you since Ash showed me that lure and**-'"

"I do not sound like that at all," Dawn muttered. "I should be more composed!"

"And why is she sucking up to Misty?" May asked. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't prefer water types."

"I don't," Dawn confirmed. "Piplup was just there for me, so I went along with it!"

"This writer can't get her story straight, can she?" Iris asked.

"The story's recipe is really uneven. By the way, when does this take place?" asked Cilan.

No one could answer that. There was no mention of a past event (except for the bike and the lure, but those weren't really important).

**'The lure?' Misty interrupted, shooting a glance at Ash.**

**'Yes, the lure that looks like you!' Dawn rambled on. 'Ash always uses it, keeps it in his pocket, and he's so possessive about it, once I asked for it and he yelled at me, said it was only his and-'**

**'Dawn, shut up!' Ash shouted, not liking the smirk that was growing on Misty's face."**

"Ash would never tell someone to shut up, especially for such a dumb reason," May stated.

**"'Huh? What's wrong, Ash?' Dawn asked cluelessly, not realizing what she had revealed.**

**'Glad you liked my special lure, Ash!' Misty said.**

**Ash grew redder, and refused to meet Misty's eyes."**

"What was the point of that lure conversation?" Misty asked.

"To drag this story on and on," Max answered. "Ash had no reason to be embarrassed."

**"A few minutes later, the gang had continued on towards the next city. Unfortunately, this consisted of taking a route through the woods. And with Ash and Misty there, that could only lead to –"**

"Here comes another drawn out argument," Leaf said.

**"'Lost? We're lost? Again?' Ash groaned, though he was looking forward to the fight which would surely begin soon. He hadn't had a good verbal brawl with Misty in ages."**

"Here we go again," Ash and Misty groaned at the same time.

**"'I see that your map-reading skills have improved with time, Ash.' Misty said, in a dangerously sarcastic voice."**

"He did that on purpose," Leaf pointed out.

**"'Like you'd be any better! You can't find yourself in a mirror!' Ash retorted.**

**'That was my insult for you, five years ago, lamebrain, so don't use it!' Misty snarled.**

**'Guys, come on, you've only met each other for five minutes…' Brock pleaded, but to no avail."**

"I can't believe we haven't moved on," Misty said. "We stopped fighting the last few times we met, and now look what we've become."

**"Dawn and Azurill watched in awe. Pikachu sweatdropped."**

"We would not be awed!" Dawn shrieked.

**"'Well, at least I'm better than you!' Ash yelled.**

**'No you're not! Though you should be considering, you've been travelling and I've been in a gym all these years!' Misty yelled back."**

"Wouldn't that help you improve anyway?" Max asked, referring to Misty's 'comeback'.

**"Ash couldn't think of an intelligent enough response to this so he used his #1, ultimate Ash/Misty argument comeback…**

**'I am too!' Ash shouted, all too enthusiastically, jumping into his 'Misty-Fighting-Stance'."**

"I should not be excited when I'm arguing with someone!" Ash yelled out.

**"'You are not!' Misty shouted back, with as much vigor, taking a similar position.**

**'I am too!'**

**'You are not!'"**

"We get it!" Bianca shouted.

**"'Am too!'**

**'Are not!'**

**Pikachu was now getting bugged, and his cheeks sparked."**

_"Finally!"_ Oshawott shouted.

**"'What are they doing?' Dawn asked Brock fearfully."**

"What does it look like to me?" Dawn spat. "They're arguing!"

**"Brock sighed, resting against a tree, now watching the scene with mild amusement."**

"I should not be amused, I should be trying to stop this!" Brock yelled.

**"'What Ash and Misty do best, and have been doing for the past five years…' he replied wistfully."**

"So Brock's just standing there, watching it all happen?" Hilbert asked. "He should try and stop it, especially seeing as they're not making a good impression on Dawn."

"I would start thinking they're nuts," Dawn agreed.

**"'AM TOO!'**

**'ARE NOT!'**

**(Five minutes later)"**

"They stopped?" Hilda asked hopefully.

**"'AM TOO!'**

**'ARE NOT!'"**

Everyone groaned. When was this going to end?

**"'PIKACHUUUUUUU!'"**

"They deserved it," Bianca said, chuckling. "I mean, how can they just stand there and argue for at least five minutes straight?"

**"'AAAAAAAARRRRGH!' Ash and Misty cried, as they landed on the floor, smoking slightly."**

"Smoking?" Ash asked, confused. "I don't do that at all!"

"I don't, either," Misty added.

"How do you 'smoke slightly' anyway?" Cheren asked.

**"'Pika pika chu pi pika pi chu!' Pikachu scolded. Brock laughed. Azurill bounced around gleefully. Dawn looked worried."**

_"What am I saying!?"_ Pikachu demanded.

"Azurill is still happy after I just got shocked?" Misty yelled angrily. "It should be more concerned! Also, Brock would not be laughing!"

**"Ash grumbled sarcastically" 'Thanks, Pikachu.'.**

**'Yeah… couldn't you have let us finished the fight before you did that?' Misty asked."**

"No. Why are they so eager to fight each other?" Hilda asked. "Can't they do this on videophone or something?"

"You're right," Bianca agreed. "So basically, this story is a waste."

"I agree, what a bothersome relationship." Cheren replied, adjusting his glasses.

**"'Pikachu pika pika pi chu kaaaa!' Pikachu said exasperatedly."**

_"What did I just say!?"_ he repeated.

**"And then the gang continued on as if nothing had happened."**

"Of course," Lucas said.

**"That evening, they had finally decided to stop and set up camp in the middle of the forest.**

**Brock was cooking something scrumptious, from which the most delicious smell wafted into the air.**

**Ash and Misty were sitting on a log, just talking and catching up, as Misty stroked Pikachu and Ash petted Azurill."**

"Where is Dawn?" Barry asked.

"In the background. That's where I'd go, too, if I had to deal with this," Professor Oak replied, before continuing:**Ash kept sending Misty furtive glances out of the corner of his eye, something which no one but Pikachu noticed.**

**Pikachu just winked at Ash, who blushed."**

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty looked away from everyone, embarrassed.

**"Dawn sat a few feet away from them, leaning against a tree trunk and brushing Piplup's fur. She wanted to talk to Misty and show her Piplup. Misty seemed like a lot of fun from what Ash had told her. And Dawn had been dying for another girl to talk to. But right now, Ash and Misty seemed too engrossed in their own conversations to be interested in anything else."**

"So they're just ignoring Dawn?" Bianca asked. "That's not very nice of them."

**"Dawn had picked up snatches of their conversation, a lot of it revolving around things that happened before she came, and full of inside jokes. Right now they seemed to be talking about how Misty had caught Gyarados."**

"Why isn't she also telling Dawn?" Ash asked. "She didn't even ask if she wanted to know, too."

**"(A/N: FYI, this is all true, and if you haven't seen the episode, watch Cerulean Blues… it's awesome and Misty totally rocks in it!)"**

"Too bad we don't care," Brendan said.

**"'So then Gyarados broke free, and hyper beamed those losers, sent them blasting off, rather like Team Rocket...ha! Hey, have you met those three lately?'**

**'Yeah, you'll meet them soon, they keep following me around… but Misty? You mean, you took all those poison stings! That's awesome! But-'"**

"Once again, I'm left out..." Dawn said quietly.

**"'Yep, I did. Those losers weren't going to hurt my water Pokémon, and three on one is unfair!'**

**'Yes, but do you have any idea how dangerous it is to take a Pokémon attack? Misty!'"**

"Yeah, Ash does not sound like a total hypocrite there," Max said.

**"'Really, Mr. Chosen One? I suppose jumping between Mew and Mewtwo's psychic blasts would be absolutely safe, then?'"**

"When did that happen?" Misty asked, confused. No one answered the question.

**"(A/N: Just assume their memories had been fully restored in Mewtwo Returns)"**

The entire group all looked confused.

**"Dawn listened to this open mouthed… she didn't know Misty was that brave… and Ash jumped between Mewtwo and Mew's psychic blasts? When?"**

"I did amazing things myself," Dawn said.

**"'Yes, but I had to save the world and – hey Brock, that smells amazing!' Ash suddenly broke off, drooling.**

**Misty whacked him gently on the head. 'All you still think about is food, huh?'"**

"So does May, but we leave her alone about it." Max said.

**Ash grinned slyly. 'Well, I think about other stuff too…'**

**'Okay, food and Pokémon! You haven't changed one bit!'"**

"I care about people, too! What's the writer on about?" Ash demanded.

**"'Hey! I'm taller than you now!'"**

"That was dumb," Lucas said.

**"'I meant mentally. You have the mental capacity of a Psyduck…'"**

"What does Psyduck have to do it with this?" Kenny asked.

**"'Ha! You're one to talk! How is he by the way? Still popping out of his Pokéball randomly…'**

**Misty sighed at this. 'Yes… I don't know what to do; Psyduck is so annoying and – PSYDUCK! I never called you!'"**

_"The only annoying person in this story is you,"_ Snivy said.

_"Ash, too,"_ Boldore added.

**"'Psy – duck?'"**

"_At least Misty trained me properly after Ash left for the Battle Frontier." _Psyduck said.

**"Ash and Brock burst out laughing at the yellow duck, who stared at Misty stupidly."**

"_I am not stupid!"_ he shouted.

**"'Psyduck, you stupid Pokémon, get inside your Pokéball! Just because I say your name doesn't mean I've called you out to battle!" Misty shrieked.**

"You're the stupid one, not Psyduck. If all you're going to do is call him names, you don't deserve to be a Gym Leader," N said.

**"Psyiyiyi?"**

"_I'm getting a headache, what am I saying?!" Psyduck screamed._

**"Ash watched her, fondly. Still my fiery old Misty… you haven't changed much either – mentally, that is."**

"I think I'm going to puke." Kenny and Barry groaned.

**"Physically, however was another thing altogether, which Ash decided it, was better, he did not think about too much (not that he could help it)."**

"Why would the writer make Ash to think of that, isn't this a K+ rated story?" Delia asked.

**"Dinner was an amusing affair. Dawn had finally shown Misty her Pokémon, and the two had gushed over the cuteness of Buneary, Pachirisu and Piplup."**

"So this is before Hearthome, I guess. Aipom isn't in my party." Dawn pointed out.

**"Misty had been thrilled to taste Brock's cooking after all those years."**

"So far, so good," Tracey said.**  
**

**"And of course, Ash had behaved like the gluttony slob he was. Which prompted the next argument.**

"Misty, Ash, I find that your relationship has a horrible taste," Cilan said at once. "In this story, that is."

**"'Ash, don't eat like that! It's disgusting!' Misty grumbled, wrinkling her nose at the boy next to her, who was ravenously munching his rice-balls."**

"I should know better!" Ash shouted, fuming.**  
**

**"'Okay mom.' Ash scowled at her."**

"He has a mom, me!" Delia yelled, which shocked everyone. Delia calmed and asked Oak to continue.

**"'Mom? I'm not your mom, Ash Ketchum and you know it!' Misty said indignantly."**

"No, duh," Max said.**  
**

**"'Yeah, I know that, trust me…I only have to look at you to realize.' Ash said, looking at her shrewdly (if Ash can be imagined as shrewd – erm – maybe not =S)…"**

"Get on with the Sinnoh plot!" The Sinnoh trainers yelled together.

**"'Misty narrowed her eyes.' What is that supposed to mean?'**

**Ash grinned widely. 'My mom's not as scrawny as you!' he said playfully, poking her in the ribs.**

**'Uh-oh…' Brock muttered under his breath.**

"I would never compare one of my friends to my mother! I am really coming off as a jerk," Ash stated.

**"Misty growled, and stood up menacingly, feeling around randomly in air for something.**

**Ash suddenly looked terrified**

**'Heh... I was only joking – s-sorry Mist, you know I didn't mean that – I – I …'"**

"Get on with it!" Berry yelled.

**"'What's happening?' asked a bemused Dawn."**

"They're arguing, what else?" Dawn asked, annoyed.**  
**

**"Brock only murmured 'Mallet of Doom' something which puzzled poor Dawn further.**

"Dawn, don't grow mushrooms in the corner," Gary informed her.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, confused.

**"WHAM!**

**A few seconds later, Ash was on the ground, clutching his head in exaggerated agony, as Misty flourished her mallet like a sword.**

"A really violent relationship, and you two are supposed to be together?" N asked.

_"I haven't seen that thing since Kanto,"_ Bulbasaur said.

_"That's because she hasn't used it since then,"_ Pikachu answered.

**"'C-couldn't you've warned me you bought that thing?' Ash whimpered.**

**'What's the fun in that?' Misty said, smiling evilly. 'And stop acting, it's made of rubber, it can't even hurt.'"**

"Really?" May asked. "Then why not hit yourself and see how it feels?"

"And why did it hurt him, that doesn't make sense," Brendan added.

**"Ash's whimpers immediately subsided, and dinner continued amicably. Dawn was shocked.**

**'Oh, you'll get used to it.' Brock reassured her. 'This is quite normal with those two around… arguing, flirting, staring… I've lived with it for years…'**

**'Flirting?' Dawn asked. 'It kinda seems like they hate each other!'"**

"Obviously not, if she came all the way to Sinnoh," Drew said.

**"'Oh no.' Brock said wisely. 'It's just pent up sexual tension, that is.'"**

"Why is this in a K+ rated story!?" Lucas asked, as Max covered his ears.

**"'Hmm…' Dawn said, still confused.**

**At night, Dawn realized that Ash and Misty probably did like each other (like, DUH?)"**

"She says that like it's supposed to be obvious to me, when all they do is fight," Dawn pointed out.**  
**

**"as they set up their sleeping bags extremely close to one another."**

"She can't sleep with Dawn?" May asked. Everyone covered their ears as Professor Oak was reading the following line: **"(A/N: I love how they do this! Especially in the ep where Brock is sick… they're really close… and then there's the one at Orange Islands with the Magikarp, where they're snuggled in a tent, and sharing the SAME PILLOW! And of course, Charmander's debut ep – couch sharing galore… anyways, sorry, back to the story!)"**

"Some of us don't care," Gary said.

**"Dawn and Ash had never slept that close."**

"Probably because we have our own places to sleep," Dawn pointed out.**  
**

**"Usually, Dawn slept in her tent, and the boys outside. Even Ash and Brock never slept that close! (Or May or Max… tee hee)"**

"So what's your point?" May asked. "We don't care who Ash sleeps with, get on with it!"

**"But still, Dawn noticed that Ash and Misty's sleeping bags were barely a few centimeters apart. Pikachu and Azurill were curled next to them."**

Everyone groaned even more; they did not care.

**"'Night Brock, Dawn, Pikachu… 'Night Mist…' Ash said, stifling a yawn.**

**'G'night…' came the sleepy responses, and Brock smiled to himself at the special nickname Ash used for his friend."**

"Shut up and get to the Sinnoh plot!" May shouted.**  
**

**"'Misty?' Ash whispered softly, a few moments later, so that only she could hear him.**

**Misty turned to him, and Ash felt another funny feeling in his stomach, which he ignored.**

**'Yeah, Ash?' she asked, staring into his eyes.**

**'It's great to have you back… you know, with m- with us.' Ash said, smiling a bit."**

"We're almost at the end of this chapter, right?" N asked. Gary and his grandfather nodded.

"**Misty smiled back. 'I'm glad I'm back too, Ash. It's a lot more fun travelling with you guys…'**

**'Yeah… anyways, good night Mist…'**

**'Night Ash.'"**

"That's it, that's the end of the last chapter? Really, this chapter went nowhere fast. If Misty was allowed to come back in Sinnoh, she should be there for a reason other than 'Pokeshipping' nonsense. Brock, Dawn, and the others were left in the dark, as if she doesn't care for having a real plot. If this is how the rest of the chapters are, then we're in for it," Max said.

Everyone nodded at the young trainer as Professor Oak readied the next chapter. "Chapter two is coming up in just a few moments," he said, as the rest of them were talking to each other.

"Great, more Pokeshipping that isn't really important," Iris said, rolling her eyes.

"At least you're not one of the ones she hates with Ash," a voice spoke behind her.

Ash and the group looked to see a girl with brunette hair, a dark green top, a white skirt, and brown shoes. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty knew who she was.

"Latias!" they greeted, and the others all looked bewildered.

"No way, that's Latias?!" Barry said in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm the Legendary Eon Pokémon Latias. This is just my friend's look I'm using," Latias explained.

"I see…" Barry said, still puzzled.

"So what are you doing here, Latias?" Ash asked.

"I heard from Arceus and the other Legendries that you were reading bad stories, and apparently, this one in particular mentions me, so I came to check it out." Latias explained.

Everyone just sweat dropped; the god of Pokémon was just watching them suffer. Professor Oak said, "Sit anywhere you want, Latias." She smiled as she sat near Ash and Pikachu. Professor Oak began to read.

"**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri"**

"Good thing, too, she'd ruin it with all that talk about past events that are best forgotten," Misty said.

**"Authors Note:**

**Okay firstly, THANK YOU for the reviews ;)**

**They really made my day…**

"**Now here's the next chapter **

**Anyways…**

**Ly-chan Thanks for the review =) I've always hoped she'd come back too… she better, soon… gr… I haven't watched any episodes without her…"**

Hilda decided to say something. "Doesn't anyone find her liking for Misty and Leaf in Three's a Crowd a little weird?"

"I guess it's a little weird," N admitted, not really seeing where she was getting at.

**"PokémonSLR Thanks so much, and I'm glad you liked it =D Hope you like this chapter.**

**Ah-mazed I did think of Dawn getting jealous, but I'm not a fan of pearlshipping, so I don't know whether I'll do that… but don't worry, Ash will get jealous soon, I'm thinking of re-introducing Giorgio or someone"**

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Just a random guy I met," Misty answered, not wanting to bring up the past right now.**  
**

**"(tee hee jealous Ash is so cute) ;)"**

"There is a jealous person, but it's not Dawn, and it's not Ash, either," Kenny said.

**"Even Angels Forsake Thanks so much for the review and the encouragement =) and yeah I guess you're right, the interjections from me are a bit overdone =S… I won't keep any in this chap now! Thanks for notifying me… Hope you like the rest.**

"**PokeshippersShadow1 Thank you so much, my fellow pokeshipper =) AAML 4 ever!"**

"AAML? What's that mean?" asked Tracey.

"Ash and Misty love, does that answer your question?" Professor Oak informed.

**"Steve All your reviews are sooo sweet, thanks so much =DDD and, you know, when I found out about those episodes, the first thing I did was 'OMG I have to watch this too!' Haha… anyways the Brock Sick One is more of Brock, not much AAML except a scene where they sleep VERY close at night, and talk a bit... It's called 'Sick Daze' and its ep 195, season 1 or something… I'll get back to you about the Magikarp one, but I know that's in Orange Islands… "**

Everyone looked at Ash and Misty, who knew what most of them were thinking. "We did no such thing!" the two said immediately.

**"Dramione x3 Thank you so much =D I'm kinda excited too… hee hee… just wondering, is your name a combo of Draco and Hermione?**

**NamioftheSea Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest… don't we all miss darling Misty …sigh…=/"**

"Shut up and get to it!" Misty shouted, not liking her "pet" name.

**"Okay, so done with that… now to the story, and pleeeeeeease review =)"**

"You did not have to stretch that word out," Max said.

**"Thanks a lot**

**xx**

**High Queen"**

"She seems pretty desperate for reviews." Iris said laughing.

**"The next morning, the gang was enjoying a peaceful, not to mention delicious breakfast cooked by Brock.**

**Brock was thankful that Ash and Misty seemed too tired to argue this early in the morning. So was Dawn, who was getting rather freaked out by their constant bickering the previous day."**

"A young rookie coordinator seeing her new friend and old friend argue, of course she would be freaked out!" Leaf said. "Well, this is good so far, I guess."

**"'So Dawn,' Misty said suddenly, looking up from her bacon. 'You never told me how you met Ash!'"**

"I hope the you-know-what doesn't get brought up," Ash said, making Gary and Professor Oak snicker. "What's so funny?"

**"Dawn smiled. 'Well, actually I met Pikachu first… I thought he was wild, so I sent Piplup against him, and then tried to catch him… but then Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt, kinda sizzling my bike in the process, and then-'"**

Ash and Dawn groaned. First of all, Ash and Pikachu got separated when Team Rocket attack them. Second, Pikachu merely defended himself and attacked Piplup (who was shocked by his thunderbolt), but fried the bike by accident. And lastly, she got over it.

**"'Oh crap.' Ash muttered under his breath, for at the word 'bike' Misty's eyes had suddenly narrowed."**

"'Oh crap' is right," Misty said.

**"'Sizzled your bike, huh, Dawn?' she asked dangerously. Ash tensed up, preparing to leap up and run away."**

"Not this again…" Everyone groaned. In all three of Highqueen's stories, the bike thing is mentioned. Why didn't she just let go of the past?

**"Dawn of course, was clueless, and therefore innocently replied, 'Yeah, my bike, no need to worry about that though, it-it"**

"I am not clueless and I moved on quickly about it, I didn't stalk my friend all over the Kanto region over it!" she yelled furiously as Misty headed to the corner with her.

**"Misty now finally looked at Ash, who seemed extremely interested in the ground."**

"I can see why he's interested in the ground," Max said.

**"'Oh, ruining people's bike is something Ash specializes in, isn't that right, Ash?' Misty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'I supposed you've paid her back for it, then?'"**

"We just started this chapter, and we already have this argument that Misty is about to start. And didn't May and Dawn move on?" Latias asked, and the two of them nodded.

**"'Ah – heh heh, now Misty, I-' Ash had gotten up now, and was inching towards Brock, who watched the scene in amusement. Dawn was utterly flummoxed."**

"Did she not just say there was no need to worry?" Barry asked.

**"'Misty, that's nice of you to stick up for me, but it's alright really-' she began.**

"Get on with it!" Bianca screamed.

**"'You know Ash,' Misty said, ignoring Dawn. 'That sounds like a rather familiar situation… hmm, where I have heard about you wrecking someone's bike before…'"**

"Here we go again…" Iris groaned.

**"'I didn't wreck it, Pikachu did and-'**

**'YOU STOLE MY BIKE ASH KETCHUM!' Misty leapt up and rounded on Ash, who immediately ran behind Brock."**

"And if Ash didn't take it, both of you would have been attacked by the Spearrows and hurt as badly as Pikachu was," Cheren explained.

"Cheren's got a point, but the writer is a clueless kid stuck in the past," Brendan agreed.

**"'I DIDN'T, I BORROWED IT!'**

**Brock looked exasperated. 'I was wondering when you two would remember this argument.'"**

"I can't believe people like this about you two. There are better attributes to a relationship. We don't want unnecessary fluff that's as fluffy as a Flaaffy," Kenny pointed out.

"True, relationships and plot need plot need a balance. This story has no plot and the relationship of Ash and Misty seems to drag on with each and every argument," Cilan added.

**"'YOU NEVER PAID ME BACK DID YOU, BIKE-WRECKER?'"**

"Nurse Joy fixed it!" Ash shouted.

**"'NURSE JOY FIXED YOUR STUPID BIKE ANYWAYS!'**

**'STUPID BIKE! YOU LITTLE LOSER, STOP HIDING BEHIND BROCK AND BE A MAN WILL YOU!'"**

"I can see why he's 'hiding' behind Brock," May said.

**"'YOU MEAN LIKE YOU?'"**

"Our journey through Sinnoh is wasted on this?" Dawn groaned, holding onto her head in pain. Barry, Lucas and Kenny did the same.

**"At this insult (though Ash didn't mean it, Misty was not tomboyish anymore, at least in appearance), Misty was rendered temporarily speechless due to her anger."**

"Misty will always be a tomboy, hence the title of Tomboyish Mermaid," Brock said.

"And if Misty does become beautiful, her tomboy side will never leave her. Like Ash's love for Pokémon, that will never die," Max added.

**"Ash realized his fatal mistake, but took the opportunity to escape, running into the forest. It was all in fun, of course, and Ash and Misty both knew the fight was nothing serious. Still, even after all these years, Ash found Misty rather intimidating when she was angry."**

"If it's nothing serious, then what's the big deal?" Bianca asked. "Also, there's a term I could use to describe Misty right now, but I won't."

**"'COME BACK HERE ASH KETCHUM; DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME MR. WANNABE POKEMON MASTER!' Misty shrieked, running after Ash."**

"Again with this 'Pokémon Master' term, I never heard of it, and I am not a wannabe!" Ash yelled.

**"'BROCK! PIKACHU! DAWN! SOMEBODY HEEELP!'**

**Dawn looked rather afraid. 'Do you think we should stop them, Brock?'**

**Brock just shook his head. 'That's impossible. It's reached the stage where only Pikachu can stop them. Hey Pikachu, d'you think you could-'"**

"They should have stopped a while ago. We don't need Pikachu to solve this problem that Misty created," Dawn pointed out. "Why is Brock waiting until it becomes a bigger deal than it should be?"

**"Pikachu, however, tired of being the responsible one in the group, had retired back into his lightning-bolt covered sleeping bag."**

The Pokémon all looked disappointed in Pikachu, who joined Misty and Dawn.

**"Azurill trilled happily, amused by the spectacle."**

The Polka Dot Pokémon did the same and said, "I should be shocked..."

**"'No need to worry, then…' Dawn muttered to herself."**

"Why is she listening to what Brock just said? She should try and stop them," Drew said.

**"A few minutes later, the tempestuous argument had fizzled away, and the gang continued in relative silence towards Hearthrome City, where Dawn hoped to enter an Ultra Rank Contest."**

"So now we know it's before the tag battle but 'Ultra Rank' Contest? What's that?" he asked, and the others shrugged.

**"Misty had been rather intrigued by the concept of Pokémon contests, as she asked Dawn about them.**

**'Well, contests are the coolest things ever!"**

"Not in this story," Gary said.

**"You have to show off your Pokémon, make them as cute as possible, and you win ribbons! There's the appeal round and then the battle round and I've won quite a few contests and…" Dawn continued happily about one of her favorite subjects in the Pokémon world.'"**

"That doesn't sound much like a contest," Kenny said.

"Also, why am I so happy? I should be more composed," Dawn chimed in.

**"'Hmmm…' said Misty, considering the matter. 'You know the appeal thing you were talking about sounds kind of like something my sisters would love…'**

**'Your sisters!' Brock said, suddenly excited, as a blush rose on his cheeks."**

Brock knew what was coming, so he joined the other four.

**"'You mean darling Daisy, vivacious Violet and lovely Lily… ah, those beautiful flowers, never have I seen such a group of such wonderful, talented-'"**

Brock was fuming. "I should have enough sense not to talk like that in front of them!"

**"Ash and Misty exchanged an exasperated look at this.**

**'Hasn't changed a bit, has he?' Misty asked, and Ash shook his head."**

"Does it matter? Brock will always be Brock," Ash commented.

**"'Hey Misty!' Dawn piped up suddenly. 'D'you think you'd want to enter a contest! I could help you train and stuff if you wanted, I'm sure you'd be really good!'"**

"I can't just ask someone if they want to be in a contest, at least not like that, that's rude!" Dawn yelled.

**"'Uh – well…' Misty said hesitatingly. 'I'm n-not too sure, all this glamorous stuff isn't really my thing, I prefer battles-'"**

"Who said I can't at least try something new, I might enjoy it," Misty said. "Though she could have asked in a better way."

**"'Yeah, see Dawn, I told you battles are cooler!' Ash said triumphantly.**

"I would never say that, I took part in contest before. I like them both, although I am getting better," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"When did you two ever have a debate on which are cooler?" Brock asked, trying to remember.

"I don't think we did," Dawn replied.

**"'But Misty, I think you'd be great at contests!' Brock said suddenly.**

**'You would?' Ash and Misty asked incredulously,"**

"What are they asking, this doesn't make sense," Lucas said.

**"and Misty shot a dirty look at Ash, who stuck his tongue out at her."**

No one needed to say it as the professor read, **"'Mature, Ash, very mature.' Misty growled."**

Ash sweat dropped as he continued on:**"'Pika!'**

**'Azurill!'**

"_What are we saying?!" _Pikachu and Azurill repeated.

**"Pikachu and Azurill agreed with Brock, and Pikachu began to gesture something wildly to the gang, speaking excitedly in his pika-language."**

It's called Pokémon language, writer," N said, going to the corner as well.

**"'Huh – yeah so you think Misty would be good – and – wait what's that, Pikachu?' Ash said confused at what Pikachu was saying."**

"What is Pikachu telling him, we don't know!" Barry yelled.

**"'Misty is – no was, a fish – a girl – no, a fish – Pikachu what are you talking about?' Ash asked, displaying his tendency to be extremely dense."**

"I am not that dense!" Ash yelled.

**"Misty suddenly went red. 'Pikachu, no way….'**

**'I know!' Brock said. 'Remember that time you were a mermaid, Misty!'"**

Ash, Brock and Misty groaned. The writer just _had_ to bring up more of their past, didn't she? Although it was a great performance, they really didn't want to hear this.

_"Why is it Pikachu that brought it up?"_ Piplup asked, and the Electric-type fumed.

**"'A mermaid!' said Dawn, looking excited.**

**'Uh – yeah, Brock… so, Ash, have you caught any new Pokémon lately?' Misty asked suddenly, trying to avoid the topic."**

"The Sinnoh plot that hanging by a thread. Seriously, Misty joining Ash's Sinnoh or Unova adventure would be nice, but here, this is not important to the plot and if this supposed to be filler, it's not doing a good job," Hilda ranted.

"**Ash looked a bit dazed all of a sudden, and was staring into space dreamily.** *****"**

"What are the asterisks for?" Bianca asked.

"You'll find out," Professor Oak replied, as Hilda smiled a mischievous grin. She then said, "On second thought, Ash is not thinking Ash like if you know what we mean…"

Hilbert chuckled as he said, "We know Hild, we know."

**"'Oh no, Misty, don't try changing the topic!' Brock said."**

_"So he won't let her see his new Pokemon?"_ Torterra asked.

**"'Dawn, what I'm talking about is when Misty took part in an underwater ballet at her gym, with her Pokémon. She was dressed up like a mermaid, and there was an underwater battle and everything, though that was thanks to Team Rocket who interrupted-'**

**However at this, Brock was cut off, as Dawn suddenly squealed loudly in excitement, stars popping into her eyes.**

**'Oooooh, Misty, I knew you'd be perfect! You must take part with me, contests are so much fun! And if you've done an underwater ballet, then you'd know just how to be beautiful and graceful and-"**

"I have never seen anyone kiss up to someone like that in all my life," Barry said, laughing. "Kinda sounds like Bianca."

Bianca then was sitting in the corner. Barry then sweat dropped and looked to her. "I'm so sorry Bianca!" Professor Oak continued to read.

**"Ash snapped out of his daze at this and snorted rather contemptuously. 'You think Misty is graceful?'"**

Ash clenched his fist in anger. "I would never say that."

**"'Don't make me take out my mallet, Ash…' Misty said warningly and Ash immediately shut up.**

**'I don't know about this, Dawn…' Misty sighed.**

**'No need to worry!' Dawn said perkily. 'We can just- AAAAAH!'"**

"Why is she screaming?" Ash asked.

**"Suddenly, the ground gave away and the four humans and two Pokémon tumbled into a hidden hole.**

"Finally, something's is happening!" cheered the Sinnoh natives.

**"'Aaaargh! Don't tell me those three morons still haven't lost this stupid habit!' Misty fumed."**

"I don't think they like be called morons, that's a childish insult," Iris said. "Also, why was Dawn the only one screaming?"

**"'You mean Team Rocket?' Dawn asked, raising a hand to straighten out her hair.**

**'Some things never change…' Brock said.**

**'Owww… Misty get off me….' Ash whined.**

**'Oh, um – sorry Ash!' Misty said, and immediately jumped off of Ash (she had fallen right onto his back) as if scalded by a flamethrower. She blushed brightly.'"**

"I'd find it nice if it wasn't taking up the Sinnoh plot, or lack thereof." Dawn said. "Aren't we in a hole? She would just either land back on him, or on someone else."

**"'S'alright…' ****Ash mumbled, going a bit red."**

"Of course," Cheren said.

**"'Pikachu…' Pikachu grumbled.**

**'AHAHAHAHAHA!' an all too familiar, evil, high pitched laugh filled the air.**

**'Prepare for trouble!'**

**'I was wondering when they'd start that…' Misty sighed."**

"Hang on, don't tell it's still that motto," Misty said quietly.

**"'Make it double!'**

**'To protect the world from devastation!' Jessie popped her head over the hole, grinning evilly.**

**'To unite all people within our nation…' cames James' reply, as he too, peered into the trap.**

**'To denounce the evils of truth and love'**

**'To extend our reach to the stars above'**

"But that's their old motto. She couldn't look up their Sinnoh motto?" Hilbert said.

**"'Jessie!'**

**'James!'**

**'Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!'**

**'Surrender now or prepare to fight, FIGHT, FIGHT!'**

**'Meeeeeowth, that's right!' Meowth jumped in between Jessie and James."**

"And she forgot Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. for not being in the old motto? Come on," Gary said, more annoyed now.

**"'You know, even after years of not hearing you, that motto is as annoying as ever' Misty said scathingly.**

**Jessie looked extremely affronted. 'How dare you insult our motto, you little – HEY!' she cried, looking surprised.'**

**'What?' Misty asked impatiently.**

**'Hey, it's the twerp's girlfriend! She came back!' James said, surprised as well."**

"Misty is/I am not Ash's girlfriend!" The girls (and Latias) yelled at the same time the boys shouted, "Ash is/I am not her boyfriend!". Professor Oak waited for everyone to calm down before continuing.

**"Ash and Misty blushed and hollered instantaneously 'HE/SHE'S NOT MY BOY/GIRL FRIEND!'**

**'Still in denial, are we twerps?" Jessie asked teasingly.'"**

"Jessie never teased me or Dawn, and yet Misty gets the special treatment. That's not fair," May said, stomping her foot.

"I agree, now I think of it, just like in Three's a Crowd, Team Rocket are not needed," Ash added. Everyone agreed with the raven haired trainer.

**"'Grrr…. Pikachu, thundershock!' Ash cried.**

**'Pika! PIKACHUUUU!' Pikachu unleashed a powerful thundershock attack, which however bounced off of Team Rocket's rubber suits.**

**'Hahahah! These suits are made of rubber! Pikachu's thundershock won't do a thing!' Jessie yelled triumphantly."**

Once again, they didn't need to say anything as Oak read the next line:** "'Oh, how original...' Misty muttered sarcastically."**

"I'm not really sure what she expected," May said.

**"'Aren't we geniuses!' James cried, not quite catching her tone."**

"I'm pretty sure they would know sarcasm," Ash said. "They use it quite a bit."

**"'Now hand over that Pikachu!' Jessie demanded.**

**'Never!' Ash cried whole-heartedly.**

**'You'd think they'd have learnt by now, or given up.' Brock said to Misty."**

"An evil organization giving up just because of one teenage boy who won't give them his Pikachu? Is the writer even trying anymore?" Misty asked.

**"'Alright! Enough is enough!' Misty yelled suddenly."**

"They're going to come back," Brock reminded them.

**"Ash and Team Rocket stared at her in surprise.**

**'Ash, I hate to say this, but I've kinda missed sending them blasting off… so if you don't mind, can I have this battle?' she asked sweetly."**

"Oh great, you know what that means. It's one-shot time." Cilan said tonelessly.

**"Ash nodded. 'My pleasures… go right ahead.'**

**Misty nodded, and a glint came into her eye.**

**'What're you going to throw at us, twerpette?' James asked tauntingly.**

**Misty winked. 'You'll see.'**

**She pulled out a Pokéball, bringing it to her lips, and kissed it for good luck."**

"Wait, Gary does that, not Misty," Brock pointed out.

**"'****Alright!' she cried, hurling the Pokéball into the air, as the others watched in suspense.**

**'Misty caaaaaaaaallls… GYARADOS!'"**

"That was so drawn out," Max repeated, annoyed.

**"There was a deafening roar, as a huge, dragon-like Pokémon emerged from her Pokéball, and loomed above Team Rocket menacingly."**

"From that description, it could be any dragon like Pokémon," Iris said.

**"'Wow….' Dawn said, amazed.**

Dawn kicked her feet around. "I've seen Dragon Pokémon before, what's so amazing about Gyarados? One thunderbolt and it does down."

"Got a point there," Cheren said.

**"James had suddenly gone all white, and he and Jessie were clutching at each other in fear.**

**'G-g-g-gyarados!' James stuttered.**

**'Alright.' Jessie said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. 'Go, Sevipe-aaaah!'**

**Jessie's order was broken off, as James grabbed her hand, and Meowth, and ran off at top speed, screaming in fear."**

"Wow, A Gyarados scared them. I agree with Dawn, they're not scary anymore," Max said.

**"Misty looked confused. 'Hey, wait! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!'**

**'I guess you forgot, Mist, that ever since that S. S. Anne incident, James is terrified of those things. Runs away in fear whenever one is mentioned.' Ash explained."**

"Wait, that contradicts the fact that they have a submarine of it. Wow, that's a horrible reason just for our S.S Anne incident," Brock pointed out. "The only reason he was scared of it was because it was going to kill us!"

"And even then, all of us were scared," Misty added.

**"Misty looked disappointed. 'But I wanted to blast them off!' she sulked."**

"Gimme gimme never gets," May said, annoyed.

**"'You still can.' Brock pointed out."**

"Why was she so whiny? She should have remembered that James was supposedly scared of Gyarados," Ash said.

"I think she 'forgot' because he was never scared of it to begin with, except for that one time," Brock replied to him.

**"'Alright Gyarados!' Misty ordered, pointing at the diminishing silhouette off three figures in the distance.**

**'HYDRO PUMP!'**

**'RAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!'"**

"That was unnecessary," Kenny said.**  
**

**"Gyarados roared and unleashed a huge hydro pump at Team Rocket, who was flung into the air by the power of the attack."**

"Misty just one-shot them like Cilan predicted, there was no point of having Team Rocket if Misty just defeats them without our help. Sure, one of us makes the final blow, but that was not even a battle," Dawn said with Piplup agreeing.

**"'We're blasting off agaaaaaain!' came their cry, as they disappeared into the sky.**

**'Great job, Gyarados!' Misty said, patting her gargantuan Pokémon. 'Return.'**

**With a flash or red light, the monster disappeared.**

**'That was great, Misty!' Ash complimented, and Misty smiled slightly.**

"Misty just one shot Team Rocket, what was so great about that?" Bianca wondered.

**"'Thanks, Ash.'**

**'Seriously, that was awesome!' Dawn gushed. 'I never knew you had such a powerful Pokémon. You could totally win a cool contest… or a tough contest with that thing!'"**

"What the Moltres is a tough contest?!" Dawn shouted.

**"'Pika!'**

**'Azu azu!'"**

"_What are we saying!?"_

**"A few hours and two Ash-Misty arguments later, the group had finally reached Hearthrome City."**

"What were they arguing about now?" Leaf groaned.

**"They wearily entered the Pokémon center, collapsing onto the couch.**

**'Hello, may I help you?' a sweet voice asked.**

**Brock immediately turned an interesting shade of red, and knelt down before the pink-haired lady, drooling."**

Brock didn't want to hear this, so he held his ears.

**"Ah, Nurse Joy, my love! You are the most beautiful nurse I have ever seen. Please, please help me, for I seem to have fallen for you and I cannot get up and-"**

Everyone was speechless. That was the most generic, unoriginal confession ever. (#2)

**"Misty rolled her eyes, flexing her fingers. 'Guess I'll have to pull him off before he humiliates us…' she sighed, and got up towards Brock, grabbing his ear."**

"I should be the one dragging him away," Croagunk said.**  
**

**"However, before she could do anything more, there was a sudden flash of red light, as Croagunk popped out of Brock's Pokéball, jabbing him slightly, and proceeded to pull him away."**

"She didn't forget me, at least," he stated, as they all laughed a little, enjoying what little humor they could find from this story.

**"'Aaah… Nurse Joy… save me… help me…' Brock moaned,"**

"Not getting into that," Bianca said.**  
**

**"as Misty dragged him away by the ear, aided by Croagunk.**

**Ash snickered and Dawn giggled**.

**'Hey, I like this Pokémon!' Misty said, grinning at Croagunk who gave her a proud croak in reply.**

**'Two on one… not – fair…' Brock mumbled."**

Hilda and Bianca giggled; nearly everyone knew what she was thinking about.

**"'Nurse Joy!' Dawn piped up. 'Misty here, wants to enter a contest. She's not too late, is she?'"**

"I shouldn't be forcing her, it's her decision whether she wants to take part in them or not!" Dawn yelled.

**"'Dawn, I-' Misty began.**

**'Go ahead, Misty Mermaid, are you scared you'll muck up?' Ash teased, grinning cheekily at Misty, who blushed slightly at the name but scowled at him.'"**

Latias groaned. "Here comes another fight."

**"'I'm not scared, Ash Ketchum! So shut up!**

**'You are too…' Ash said, knowing exactly how to hype Misty up."**

"Am not, am too," Professor Oak said. "There, I just saved you five seconds of this drivel."**  
**

"Shouldn't have expected anything different," Ash said.

**"'I am not!'**

**'Are too!'**

**'Am not!'**

**'Fine, prove it!' Ash grinned triumphantly, crossing his arms."**

"She doesn't have to prove anything," Tracey said.**  
**

**"Misty glared at him. 'Argh – fine, Dawn, enter me! You just wait and see Ash Ketchum!'"**

"I can't believe Misty of all people would get egged on like that," Barry said.

**"'You entered me in a beauty contest! Dawn?'"**

The four coordinators got angry. "What's a beauty contest?" Drew asked.

**"Dawn smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry Misty, but it was the only one with vacancies!'**

**'B-but – I – I –' Misty stuttered.**

**'Yeah Dawn, how d'you think Misty's gonna win a beauty contest?' Ash said teasingly, leaning towards Misty as he stressed on the word 'beauty.'"**

"Considering how the writer thinks of Misty, I would hate to see her definition of 'beauty'." Max scowled.

**"Misty looked affronted and opened her mouth to say something, but Brock beat her to it.**

**'Now, Ash, don't tell me you don't find Misty pretty… from the way you were staring at her when she arrived I thought-'"**

"We don't care, get on with it!" he said, covering his ears.

**"'WHAT?' Ash yelled, blushing furiously. 'You're crazy!'"**

"His face is saying otherwise," Lucas said.**  
**

**"Misty however smiled at Brock, mouthing a 'thank you.'**

**Ash was simmering in rage. 'That's rubbish.' he growled.**

**Brock winked at him (if that's possible for no-eyes Brock) and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Maiden's Peak'."**

"What happened at Maiden's peak?" Leaf asked.

"Ghost Pokémon," Ash, Misty, and Brock said together.

**"'Pika pikachu!' Pikachu cried in affirmative."**

"_We don't know what Pikachu is saying!" _Axew yelled.

**"'You're supposed to be on my side!' Ash snarled to Pikachu, who just gave him a happy 'Pika!' and winked."**

"_You're loyalty to your trainer is horrible, Pikachu." _Piplup pointed out, causing Pikachu to fall over.

**"Misty, who had a faint tinge on her cheeks, was now talking to Dawn.**

**'I can't enter Gyarados, he's too intimidating… I think I'll use Starmie…'**

"The point of contests are to show a Pokémon's grace and beauty, it doesn't matter what they look like. Gyarados might be scary to some, but if Misty shows what it is made of, it won't matter," Drew explained.

**"You'll have to dress yourself up too, though. You can borrow a dress from me, I have a blue one which I think would go great with your eyes-'**

**Ash, who was sulking in his corner, petting Pikachu perked up considerably at this."**

"We get it, he perked up," Hilda said.**  
**

**"Misty in a dress was something he'd never seen before."**

"We don't care," May said.**  
**

**"He'd seen her in a kimono a few times and she looked really pretty then and – no never mind! He did NOT mean that!"**

Ash groaned. "This denial is really annoying. If I like someone, I go and tell her how I feel." May looked hopeful at this and smiled.

**"Ash scowled to himself. Stupid Brock, stupid Dawn, stupid stupid stupid Misty. "**

"We are not stupid!" Brock, Dawn, and Misty yelled.

**"Actually, since this is a water type battlefield, I think I have another idea…" Misty replied."**

"Since when did contests implement battlefields?" Lucas asked, and the others shrugged.

"Continue reading, Professor." N requested.

"That's the end of the chapter before her author's notes," Professor Oak explained.

"The writer can't even end a chapter properly." Iris said, rolling her eyes.

"The whole chapter went nowhere and everyone, including Team Rocket, weren't themselves. Now Misty will enter a contest and beat either me or Zoey," Dawn groaned.

"Sad when you will be beaten by your friend's crush," Bianca said, as Professor Oak decided to read the author's note.

**"Ooh Misty in a contest… what'll happen? Keep reading to find out!"**

"Right now, we don't care. We want the Sinnoh plot!" Latias demanded.

"**I know I haven't done much with Pikachu or Azurill, particularly the latter, but its kinda annoying to keep popping them in… some of my other fics (AAML fun) have better Pokémon personification though… =S**

**Hope you enjoyed so far! =D PLEASE REVIEW!"**

"We didn't enjoy it, it went nowhere." Brendan said.

"***** Okay, I didn't add an author's note there, but I just HAD to say, didn't you LOVE that episode."**

"No," Tracey said randomly.**  
**

**"Ash was all compliment-ish, I mean even when DEWGONG beat Team Rocket he was like 'All right Misty!'"**

"Misty commanded Dewgong, didn't she?" Lucas asked.**  
**

**"and before he was like 'I can't wait to see Misty!' – Not the show, but Misty!"**

"Misty was the only person he knew, and he could have meant 'I can't wait to see how she performs in the show'," Drew said.**  
**

**"And at the end he was like 'You were pretty amazing Misty...' Ahhhh…. my all-time FAVORITE Pokémon episode (other than tower of terror and maiden's peak…. sigh, sorry for that) =D For anyone who's NOT seen it, you HAVE to watch it, it's called Misty Mermaid (though practically everyone probably has seen it)"**

"Was this additional note necessary, we don't care how you love anything with Misty," Barry grumbled.

As everyone returned to their seats, Professor Oak got the third chapter ready.

* * *

#1: Episode 3 states that Misty was the same age as Ash (though the 4Kids dub neglected this).

#2: This sounds like it was lifted off of that Life Alert commerical.


	34. Goodbye, Sinnoh Plot, We Miss You

_Sorry for the huge delay, I had no internet access for a few weeks after I uploaded the previous chapter._

* * *

_**Revised Three's a Crowd Chapter 1 (10/04/2012 - 10/11/2012, 12/15/2012)**  
_

_Misty Returns to DiamondPearl Chapters 3 & 4_

_People helping with this chapter: OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09_

* * *

As Professor Oak got ready to read Chapter three, May, Dawn and Drew were staring at Misty angrily.

"W-Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Misty asked nervously.

"I'm not feeling like the 'Number one Misty fan' at the moment," Drew began.

"Neither am I," May added. "This better not be one-sided."

Misty gulped, knowing that would very well be the case. Professor Oak decided to read the story immediately. **"Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon, the belong to Satoshi Tajiri"**

"Didn't she already say that?" N asked. "Also, that sentence did not make sense."

**"Authors's note: Okay here's the chap where Misty takes part in a contest!"**

"Okay, can she at least spell chapter completely? And three exclamation points, seriously?" Dawn frowned.

"**And honestly, with all that water ballet stuff and the mermaid and her sister's genes… she's bound to be naturally awesome at them! So don't say I'm being biased when I make her totally rock and kick ASS!"**

"At least she used one less exclamation point than before," Kenny said.

"Water ballets and Pokémon Contests are two different things," Drew added. "So yes, you are being biased."

"I have to agree," Kenny said.

"**Haha, about her costume… I had a few ideas, one including a really hot Azurill costume which may pop up later on"**

"Who cares?" Max asked.**  
**

**"(if I make her re-enter a contest) or in another fic, which I got after seeing a really cute pic on deviant art… however, since I'm making her use Starmie, the costume isn't all that creative this time =("**

Delia got pale in the face. A 'hot' Azurill costume was really racy for a K rated story.

**"Also SOMEONE else is returning in this episode… Ash doesn't know him yet, but he's probably not going to like him much when he finds out… (big hint there)"**

"We don't know and we don't care, get on with it," Barry said.

**"Misty fans are sure to enjoy…"**

"But what of other people? I don't know about the rest of you, but more than likely, I won't enjoy it," Brock said.

**"Magus Black – Thanks so much for the review, really means a lot =D… I actually thought of the Goldeen costume (which Ash said looks 'real cute' on her…hee hee) but then I'm not using Goldeen as her Pokémon and I wanted her to kinda match with her Pokémon… but that will come in another fic or chapter… anyways, hope you enjoy this!"**

"I don't want to even imagine that," Ash said, and Professor Oak continued reading.

"**dbzgtfan2004 – Thanks to you too! Hope you enjoy this chapter"**

"He might, but we won't," Kenny said.

"Uh-oh, the coordinators are not happy," Iris muttered.

**"Steveaaml – You're currently my most frequent reviewer... =DDD So thank you thank you thank you so much for that, it really gives me encouragement. I'm glad to see someone is as thrilled about all those little cuddly AAML scenes as I am ;) Enjoy this chapter…!"**

"I'm glad other people can somehow enjoy this, but we can't," Max said.

**"Finally – this is my first description of a contest – I've never actually watched one,"**

"Then why not do research?" May asked. "How did she find out about contests, anyway?"**  
**

**"so this could be inaccurate in format… my 'contest' is just like a normal battle, only before it there's a bit of an appeal round… I know real contests are different, but I'm so used to battles… so please excuse any differences from a real contest… "**

Kenny looked worried. "This just proves she knows nothing about contests. Her battles are pretty bad, so just imagine how her contest battles are going to be written."

"Contests can't be that hard to write, can they?" asked Bianca. The coordinators all shrugged.

**"Aaaand… now on with the fic…**

**Misty's stomach was fluttering with Butterfree as she stood alone in the waiting room of the Hearthome Contest Stadium, just before her own, very first contest."**

"All coordinators are nervous before their first performance, it's a common thing," May said, remembering the first contest she was in. Dawn, Drew, and Kenny agreed.

**"She was dressed in her contest outfit – a tiny swim-suit like dress, the kind which her sisters wore when performing their synchronized swimming routines. It was actually much too short and too tight to be called a dress – it was more of a bathing suit."**

"No comment." Dawn crossed her arms.**  
**

**"It was purple, the color of Starmie's body, and there was a small red crystal at the bodice, which also resembled that of her Pokémon. Her flaming red hair was loose as cascaded down her shoulders, a small Starmie-clip holding back a few strands."**

Max, May and Dawn were horrified by the imagery of Misty wearing something that shouldn't be allowed.

"Someone's going to report her for wearing something like that...right?" Ash asked.

"**Misty had been surprised at how girly she looked! She had just spoken to her sisters on the vid-phone, and they had squealed with delight, telling her she was finally pretty enough to be considered 'sensational.'"**

"So they just allowed her to wear that?" Brock questioned.**  
**

**"Misty didn't care much about that though – when she was little, she had always wanted to be part of their glamorous group… but now she had her own dreams."**

"We don't care about this, get on with it," Cheren said.

**"Dawn had popped in to wish her best of luck, and was very complimentary and encouraging. Misty appreciated this, though she wondered if, and when Ash would come."**

"Really clichéd, what about Brock, he is her friend too, and Dawn's been to contests as well, she might help her," Kenny said.

"**Misty clutched her Pokéball, Starmie's Pokéball in her hand, waiting. Since this was her first contest, she was (though she wouldn't let Ash ever know this) extremely nervous."**

"But they're friends and Ash is friends with coordinators, he would help with her nervousness. Plus she's acting like Ash would laugh at her," May said.

"Knowing HighQueen's version of Ash, he would," Max reminded her.

**"We can do this, right Starmie? Just pretend we're back at Cerulean, performing a water ballet… we've done that before…" she whispered to the Pokéball.**

"But they're not the same!" the coordinators yelled.

**"At that moment, the door creaked open, and Pikachu and Azurill scampered in."**

"Uh-oh," N said.**  
**

**"Chaaaa!" Pikachu squealed, in a way that told Misty he thought she looked pretty, and she smiled, leaning down to pet him, and Azurill who bounced towards her for a hug."**

"How do we know that Pikachu really said that, which I doubt," he said.

**"'Azu riiiiilllll! Azu azu!' Azurill trilled excitedly.**

_"Azurill's right, she should wear something else,"_ Snivy said.

**"Misty stood up too see Ash enter the room.**

**'Hey, Ash.'"**

"Great, it's forced Pokeshipping time," Cilan said in a bored voice.

**"Ash froze, mouth slightly open and eyes wide."**

"I can see why his eyes and mouth are wide open. As a parent, I really don't think Misty should be wearing that outfit," Delia said. "In fact, she should be disqualified right away."

**"Misty cheered inwardly at this reaction, though his dumbstruck expression reminded her annoyingly of Psyduck."**

"That wasn't a nice thing to say about her friend's expression. A more appropriate thing to say would be 'Deering caught in the headlight' or something else," Hilbert pointed out.

**"'Ash.'**

**'Uh – uh – h-hey Misty!' Ash said, averting his eyes up to her own."**

"Look what he is reduced to," Latias said at once.

**"'Is there something you wanted?' Misty asked politely, blushing at his reaction."**

"For you to be well dressed," Brendan mumbled.

**"'N-no – not really…' Ash said, going as red as a Magmar. 'I mean I – I just wanted to say, best of luck!' He timidly offered her a gloved hand."**

"The sooner we get to the author's note, the better," Hilda said.

"**Misty smiled. 'Thanks a lot, Ash.' she said, extending her own, though she was surprised when instead of simply shaking it, he placed his warm hand around hers, slipping his fingers through her own."**

"Can this get any more clichéd?" May commented.

"**They both blushed at this, though neither let go, and they stood their for a few moments, not knowing what to say, simply holding hands."**

"_Get on with it!" _Oshawott yelled.

"**Misty's heart was thumping wildly."**

"We don't care, get on with it!" Max repeated.

**"'Misty – I – um…' Ash started to say, a bit nervously.**

**'Yeah, Ash?' Misty asked, expectantly.**

**'I just wanted to say – I mean, I think that – I – um –' Ash was now fidgeting with his hat, though he still held her hand in his own."**

"Can we just get on with it?" N asked, speaking for pretty much everyone.

**"However, at that moment, a sudden announcement in Nurse Joy's voice was heard through the speakers, calling the competing coordinators for the first round of the beauty contest to come to the arena immediately."**

"Saved by Nurse Joy," Brock said with a sigh of relief.

**"Ash and Misty jumped apart at the sudden interruption, immediately letting go of each other's hand.**

**Ash suddenly seemed extremely interested in the floor, and didn't meet Misty's eyes, as he pulled his hat low over his face, as if to hide it from her."**

"Poor Ash, reduced to acting like this. I feel sorry for him," Drew said.

**"'Um – Ash?' Misty asked tentatively. 'You were saying?'**

**'Huh – what?!' Ash cried in a rather high-pitched voice."**

"I sound so awkward," Ash stated.**  
**

**"Misty looked at him questioningly.**

**'IjustwantedtosayIreallyhopey oudowell' he mumbled in one breath,"**

"What he really meant to say was, 'Change into something less revealing.'," Bianca said.**  
**

**"and sped out of the room, followed by Pikachu and Azurill."**

"Even Pikachu and Azurill agree with him," Drew added.

**"Misty felt a bit dazed after he left. Something inside her told her that was not what he had originally intended to say."**

"You just now figured that out?" Max asked.**  
**

**"But she had no time to ponder about it now, for her contest would begin soon!"**

"I'm curious, how are contests different from battles?" asked N.

"I'll explain later," Gary said. "I'll just say it's a lot better than what we'll sit through."

**"Still, as Misty walked towards the contest arena she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Nurse Joy had delayed her announcement for another minute or two…"**

"He'd tell her off, that's what," May said.

**"Dawn noticed Ash looked a bit dazed, and slightly red as he plopped down next to her, Azurill in his arms and Pikachu perched on his shoulders."**

"Ash never looked at any of us like that, why the attention on her? What about other people?" May questioned.

**"Brock noticd this too, and smirked to himself. Nothing serious had happened, he could tell; for if it had, Ash would have the all too triumphant, victorious grin plastered across his face."**

"I think I would, too, if she changed out of that," Hilbert said.**  
**

**"However, considering the expression on his best friend's face, Brock surmised Ash had just been slightly flustered by Misty's contest outfit."**

"No, he was embarrassed to be around her," Brock said, putting his hands to his face in pure shame.

**"'Hey guys!' Dawn whispered. 'It's starting now!'**

**The water-type field was just a large pool, with a few rock platforms scattered across it, for coordinators to stand on. Not unlike the Cerulean gym pool."**

"I don't remember that being there, bet it's just for Misty. How convenient." Dawn still had her arms crossed.

"HighQueen did say she knows nothing about contests, but still, I have to agree," Barry added.

**"A boy was standing on one of the rocks, holding a pokéball in his hand. He had bright blue eyes, fluffy brown hair, and was dressed in white pants and a light blue shirt, with a Pelipper emblazoned on the back."**

"Who is he, the person I would supposedly be jealous of?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Misty replied quickly.

**"Misty however, was nowhere to be seen.**

**'In this contest round, we have Georgio, who has won two contest ribbons, from Cerulean City … up against first-time coordinator Misty, who is also from Cerulean City, and in fact the gym leader! Cerulean city is famous for it's water pokémon, and being a water type field, this ought to be interesting!' the announcers voice boomed from the speakers."**

"How come Misty gets an introduction, but not Georgio?" Ash asked.

**"Georgio seemed surprised when his opponent was named, and blushed slightly… he had a crush on Misty for a while and had even asked her out once, though she had refused him."**

"He got shot down, huh?" Leaf asked. "I bet Georgio loses because he's too distracted by Misty."

"No, it's worse," Gary said quietly, and Leaf turned to him. "Huh?" she asked.

**"They had battled too, and her Corsola had beet his Delcatty. But this was a contest. In contests, things were different – it wasn't strength which counted, but style… and anyways, he wasn't going to go soft on her; he had his third ribbon to win!"**

"At least he's focused," Max said.

**"Up in the crowd, Ash, Dawn and Brock were searching frantically for Misty.**

**'Where is she?!' Ash hissed. 'She won't get disqualified if she's late or something, will she Dawn?'"**

"We've said this before, but this bears repeating. She should be disqualified for dressing like that, also, didn't Dawn battle here?" Kenny asked.

**"'I shouldn't think so… but it's not that fashionable to be late for a contest!'"**

"Or dressed like that," Drew added coldly.

**"Georgio seemed rather confused at his lack of opponent, but the announcer didn't seem to notice anything wrong, and the crowd was silent, as if waiting for him to begin."**

May tapped her foot. "Well, we're waiting for something to happen."

**"'Alright!' Georgio cried, leaping high into the air, hurling out his pokéball. 'Pelipper, lets do this!'**

**A large seagull pokémon emerged from the pokéball with a flash of white and blue stars, instead of the usual red light.**

**'Pelipper! Pelipper!' It squawked, gliding around the arena gracefully, turning a few twists in mid-air, and emitting a lovely bubblebeam from its beak."**

"At least he's off to a good start," Drew said.

**"'An impressive appeal so far from Pelipper! The crowd seems to be enjoying this!…' said the announcer.**

**The crowd did seem to like it, as they cheered happily."**

"Wait." He ran a finger through his hair. "That was the whole appeal round? That wasn't impressive."

"What was the big deal?" N asked.

"You need to see a contest in real life," Dawn told him. "It's much better."

**"'No big deal. Bet Misty'd be loads better…' Ash muttered to Pikachu. Ash wasn't clapping at all."**

"While I would agree with him based on that poor appeal round, he still should show some respect to the competition," Barry said.

**"'If she shows up, that is…" sighed Brock.'"**

"Let's hope not," Tracey said.

**"'And now!' the announcer cried. 'We have, his opponent, Misty!'"**

"Now she makes it," Gary mumbled. "Just in time, too. Convenient."

"**A sudden spotlight fell on one of the stands in the stadium – the highest one overlooking the pool, jutting out into it."**

"Here we go; it's Misty's appeal time," Cilan said.

"**Misty was standing on it in her beautiful costume, arms held outwards, beaming at the crowd.**

**The crowd seemed awed and shocked by this and immediately fell quiet, though a few gasps were heard."**

"What is she doing?" N, Max, and Bianca said together.

**"Is she mad?!" Dawn cried."**

"I think so," Hilda grumbled.

**"Ash and Brock smiled, as they realised what Misty was doing. She really did love the water."**

"And this is relevant because?" Tracey asked, a little harshly.**  
**

**"Misty caught sight of her friends (mainly because Pikachu was yelling 'Pika' and sending out small sparks of encouragment) and winked at them."**

"Is that really necessary?" Leaf asked. "All he needs is to cheer, not shoot out sparks, especially in an audience. He could really hurt someone."**  
**

"Pikachu's not the only one," Gary said.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, confused, but Gary kept quiet, signaling to his grandfather to continue reading.

**"'Misty caaaaaaaaaallls…. Starmieeee!' she cried, leaping up high into the air and spinning a pokéball outward."**

May placed a hand to her face. "Why was that stretched out like that?"

**"Starmie appeared, with a burst of bubbles.**

**At that moment, Misty thrust her arms forward and downwards, curving her body into a perfect dive straight towards the centre of the pool."**

Drew scoffed. "Show off."

**"The crowd screamed madly. They had never seen a coordinator do something this daring,"**

"Jessalina," Drew said.**  
**

**"or this amazing."**

"They don't watch many appeal rounds, do they?" Kenny asked.**  
**

**"It was usually just the pokémon who performed."**

"Jessalina," Dawn repeated, annoyed. "If they think that's amazing, I would hate to see their reaction to any of Jessalina's appeals."

"**"Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Azurill were cheering madly.**

**'You show 'em, Mist!'**

**'Wow! Go Misty!'**

**'Come on Misty!'**

**'Pika pikachupi!'**

**'Zu azu riiiiiiillllll!'"**

"We should not be cheering for her for being so reckless!" the aforementioned five people (and Pokemon) shouted.

**"Mid-dive, Misty and Starmie turned three perfectly synchronized somersaults, Starmie spraying glistening droplets of water into the air whilst doing this."**

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to be impressed by this wannabe?" May asked.**  
**

**"The crowd's cheering intensified, and Georgio stared at his opponents in awe.**

**Finally, they both landed into the water, causing barely a splash."**

"First of all, that last part did not make sense, unless Starmie used Psychic on the water, but there was no indication of such," Brock noted.

"Secondly, she shouldn't be upstaging everyone in only her first contest," Hilda added in.

**"The crowd quietened… and then suddenly, Misty and Starmie emerged from the water, Misty posing atop of a powerful fountain emitted by Starmie, a play on it's water gun attack.**

**The crowd already intense cheering, intensified tenfold."**

"BOO!" all of them (except for Misty, N, Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, and Gary) chanted.

**"Misty beamed, winked, and then gracefully hopped off the fountain, onto a nearby rock, and Starmie spun around once, her red crystal gleaming.**

**That was just a warm-up. They were ready to battle!"**

"And here comes another one sided battle," Hilbert groaned.

**"-"**

"What was that?" Latias asked.

"A line break," Gary replied.

"Just be thankful it's not ape noises, or colons," Bianca added.**  
**

**"'MAGNIFICENT! STUNNING! Misty has shocked us all, with an unbelievable opening that has never before been seen in Pokémon contest history!"**

"Probably because other people know better than to put themselves at risk," N said.**  
**

**"This gym leader is truly a leader of water,"**

"What about Wallace?" May asked.**  
**

**"and has tilted this contest heavily in her favor! Can Georgio turn things around with his Pelipper?' came the announcer's excited cry."**

"Yes, he can!" Dawn and May shouted.

**"'Of course he can't!' Ash shouted in the stadiums, both thrilled and mesmerized by Misty's performace."**

"That was rude of him," Max said. "Also, way to spell 'performance' right."**  
**

"How come no one even tells him off?" Brock asked.

**"His voice was drowned out by the screaming of the crowds.**

**'Right…' Georgio said, some of his confidence drained at Misty's spectacular entry. 'Pelipper, use whirlwind to blow that thing away!' he shouted."**

**Misty smiled. 'Starmie, you know what to do… in the water, now!'**

**Starmie dodged Pelipper's powerful whirlwind by gracefully leaping into the water."**

"Would it kill her to put more effort into describing?" Gary asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

**"-"**

**"'This is like when I battled her with Pidgeotto… only that was Staryu, and I would have won that battle!' Ash cried."**

Ash groaned. Why did he bring that up? He had proved himself, didn't he? "It was Pidgeotto and Starmie, moron," Misty snapped, breaking him out of his train of thought.

**"'Shut up and watch the contest!' Dawn shouted at him."**

"While he needed to be told off, that still wasn't nice!" Dawn exclaimed.

**"'Pelipper, fly up high so you can avoid her if she attacks from below!' Georgio ordered, and Pelipper flew upwards, circling the pool.**

**'Alright Starmie, now come back out and use double-edge!' Misty cried.**

**Starmie suddenly spun out of the water, straight towards Pelipper, but he was too high."**

Bianca yawned. "This is pretty boring so far."

**"'Great Pelipper! Now use wing attack!'**

**Pelipper swooped towards Starmie, who was in a mid-air spin, and hit her hard with a wing. Starmie went spinning in the opposite direction, and she was about to hit a wall-"**

"Hang on. Staryu and Starmie have no genders," Gary pointed out.

"Even we knew that," Cheren and Bianca said together.

**"-"**

**"'Oh no! Starmie!' Ash, Dawn and Brock cried simultaneously in the crowd."**

"Way to build up false tension, we already know she'll win," Gary said.**  
**

**"-**

**'Starmie, bubblebeam yourself away from that!' cried Misty, and Starmie unleashed a powerful, and beautiful stream of bubbles, whose force succeeded in stopping her from crashing into the wall. Instead, Starmie fell back into the pool with a splash.**

**'Smart move…' Georgio commented."**

May scoffed. "Who cares, we don't. Anyone could have done that."

**"However Starmie resurfaced almost immediately, and jumped onto a rock, still unharmed. Pelipper, too was unscathed.**

**'All right Starmie, let's cool this place down. Ice beam!' Misty commanded."**

"That pun was pretty bad," Kenny said.**  
**

**"'Pelipper, you use ice beam too!' Georgio shouted.**

**The two ice beams collided, freezing into an extra large beam, which fell harmlessly into the pool with a splash."**

"Not even a good description. And an 'extra large beam'? Why not just say a huge block of ice?" Kenny said.

**"'Use water pulse!' Misty ordered next, and Georgio did the same. The two jets of water collided mid-air as well. Both were equally strong, and Starmie and Pelipper continued to shoot out water at each other."**

"_That's not Water Pulse!" _the water Pokémon yelled.

**"'Starmie, stop attacking, now!' Misty cried suddenly.**

**Georgio was shocked, but took this as an opportunity. 'Pelipper, a stronger water pulse should do this!'**

**Pelipper obliged, and the jet of water between him and Starmie continued. Starmie held her ground against the water. The water itself wasn't harmful, but the force of the pulse was."**

"That's still not water pulse!" Dawn, Barry, Lucas, Brendan, and Kenny yelled.

**"'Hang in there Starmie… start spinning…' Misty cried.**

**'Huh?' Georgio said confused.**

**'What's she doing?' Dawn asked, bewildered."**

"I'd like to know, but I really don't care," Max said.

**"Ash smiled. He knew exactly what she was doing, though his smile turned into a scowl as he remember someone using the same trick on him."**

"Not even going to tell us?" Latias asked.

**"'You'll see…'**

**Down below, Starmie continued spinning, as Pelipper's strong water pulse hit it with ferocity. Then suddenly –**

**'STARMIE, THUNDERSHOCK!'"**

Brock gasped. "Starmie can't even learn that move! Also, is she nuts? There's water everywhere, she could really hurt someone!"**  
**

**"The crowd gasped.**

**'Oh no!' Georgio yelled, as a huge jolt of electricity was unleashed by Starmie. It travelled along the jet of water, which was a perfect conducter, right towards Pelipper, hitting him dead-on, with extra force due to the water."**

"That wasn't Thundershock, it looked more like Thunder to me," Hilda said.

"That would make more sense, seeing as Starmie can actually learn that move, but it can't learn Thundershock, as said before," Gary replied to her.

**"'Alright, Misty!' Ash shouted happily in the crowd, jumping up and down like a maniac."**

"Sit down," Drew said, frowning. "That's what I'd tell him, anyway."**  
**

**"'Pikaaa chu!'**

**'Azuuuu rill!'**

**-"**

"Don't cheer for her putting innocent people at risk!" Max shouted.

"**Pelipper immediately fainted, falling right into Georgio's arms."**

Hilda was now enraged. "And of course she beats him with one hit, and with a weak attack it can't even learn, no less."

**"'Pelipper is unable to battle,' a referee said. 'The battle goes to Starmie and Misty.'"**

"This is not some gym battle, writer. The battle would have been over by how much points the coordinator has left," Drew explained.

"A simple knock out would have been announced by the judges, who are not there!" Kenny added.

**"The crowd went wild.**

**'Oh no! Pelipper!' Georgio cried. 'Return.'**

**'AAAND WITH A BRILLIANT AND EXTREMELY SHOCKING ATTACK, COMPLEMENTED BY SOME AMAZING DIVING, MISTY AND STARMIE HAVE UNDOUBTEDLY SWEPT THIS VICTORY!' the announcer boomed."**

"She should not win, she could have got people injured, or worse!" May shouted.

**"'Yesssss!' Misty squealed,"**

"Why is that stretched out, and why was that last line before in all caps?" she asked.**  
**

** "jumping up in delight, hearts appearing in her eyes. 'We did it Starmie, we did it! I love you, I love you so so much!'"**

"No comment." N tensed up.**  
**

**"Starmie spun around in glee, and jumped into the water. To the crowd's surprise and glee, Misty dove in right after her, and they both surfaced hugging.**

**'I won my first contest round…' Misty whispered to her pokémon, and then laughed happily."**

"Continue reading, Professor." Ash requested.

"That's it for the chapter," Professor Oak informed them.

Dawn stomped her foot again. "That wasn't fair for her to just overshadow us."

"Misty should pay for this," Drew added.

"I agree, pay dearly," Kenny said a grin on his face as May joined in too.

Misty whimpered in fright. "You mean this story's version of me, right?"

Hilda stepped forward with the coordinators close behind, backing her into a corner. "No…you." Misty gulped. Hilda got the others to look away, which they did.

* * *

A few minutes later, the red haired gym leader was wearing a maid outfit over her current one (after much struggling, of course). Ash smiled a little, remembering it as the one he wore back in Sinnoh. Everyone got back in their seats, including Misty, though she was squirming.

"That was pretty funny," Iris said.

"I agree," Gary admitted. "After that train wreck, I'm feeling a little better, so I think I'll just take it from here, Gramps." The researcher took his grandpa's place and began to read the author's note.

**"-**

**Well, wasn't Misty awesome =DDD"**

Snivy crossed her arms. _"She wasn't."_

**"Poor Georgio… he is kinda cute (In Date With Delcatty) I just had to re-introduce him… next chappie he meets Ash, which should be interesting *smirks*"**

"I bet Georgio adds nothing to the story other than more drama," Dawn said.

"**Hoped you enjoy, and I hope my narration of a contest wasn't too bad =S"**

"It was," Brock commented.

"**I love reviews!**

**xx**

**High Queen"**

"That was a horrible chapter. Misty made us look like newcomers with no effort or skill," Kenny said.

As Gary was about to read chapter four, the redhead made them lunch along with Brock and Cilan, and even served them in a maid manner. Some of them tired their best not to laugh as everyone was ready to hear Gary read chapter four.

"Is everyone ready?" Gary asked. The trainers and Pokémon all nodded, that is, except for Misty who was still fuming.

**"'Disclaimer – Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me.'"**

"You already said that, and after your last stories, it's better you didn't own it," Ash said.

**"-**

**Author's note – Helloooo and here's the next chap. Please enjoy!**

**To my darling reviewers – I appreciate all of your comments, and though I don't have time for personal responses right now, I will certainly do so in one of the next few chapters.**

**And to everyone else who reads this fic – pls pls review, they make me smile =)"**

Max reread the last bit and said, "Wow, she spelled 'please' wrong."

**"Enjoy and AAML 4 evr! =DDD'"**

May gagged at that last bit.

**"xx**

**High Queen**

**'Misty! You were so awesome!' Dawn squealed, hugging a still wet Misty who had just returned Starmie to it's pokéball."**

"Dawn would never cheer for someone who threatens people's lives!" Barry exclaimed.

**"'Thanks so much, Dawn!' Misty grinned widely, hugging her back. 'Especially since you're the one who entered me in this!'"**

"I guess it is Dawn's fault for getting Misty involved," Cheren said, and Dawn began to mope.

**"Dawn giggled. 'I told you you'd be great. I was right, wasn't I? I usually am, about such things…'"**

Dawn said angrily, "First of all, I don't sound like that. Secondly, I would never giggle at someone who puts people in danger! This is worse than Kenny's Grand Festival performance!" Kenny winced, but Dawn continued on. "At least he didn't do anything to harm people!"

**"'Hey Misty! Congratulations! You were really amazing out there!' Ash said, running towards her with Brock, Pikachu and Azurill. He seemed to have temporarily forgotten what had surmised previously between them, and had returned to his usual friendly self."**

Ash clenched his fists. "Misty may be my friend, but she could have killed us. I'd never congratulate her."

**"'Thanks a lot, Ash' Misty smiled, and then added rather coquettishly"**

"Was that last word supposed to be in quotations?" Cheren asked.

**"as she petted Pikachu and Azurill. 'I guess I can win beauty contests then, huh?'"**

Drew asked, "What's a beauty contest?"

**"Ash flushed at this, looking at the floor. 'Y-yeah. I s'pose so.'"**

"_No comment," Pikachu said._

**"Dawn looked between the two, wondering what had happened. Ash and Misty's relationship puzzled her – sometimes they were fighting like rivals, or teasing… and then there were times when they flirted almost shamelessly… and yet, at other times they acted weird and shy around each other.'**

Hilbert tapped his foot. "We get it, can we please move on?"

**"Dawn shrugged to herself… Ash and Misty's crazy friendship was not something she was even going to try and understand."**

"I have to agree here," Kenny said.

**"'Great job, Misty! You were brilliant!' said Brock, who had joined the group, and he patted Misty on the back.**

"We lost Brock," Leaf joked.**  
**

**"'Thanks Brock… think my sisters would be proud?'"**

'_For almost murdering thousands of people, no," _Dragonite said hotly.

**"'Your sisters…' Brock suddenly went into a another daze. "Ah, those perfect angelic and beautiful goddesses… never have I seen creatures as lovely as the-"'**

"I really don't want to hear myself say that about my friend's siblings!" Brock shouted.

**"'Never mind!' Misty said, as Brock continued his dreamy ramblings."**

"_Croagunk should have stopped him by now, but I'll let it slide, since he's not actually flirting with anyone,"_ Sudowoodo said.

**"'H-H-Hi Misty!" a new voice said."**

"I think we can guess who that is," Bianca said.**  
**

**"It was Georgio, a fully healed Pelipper perched on his shoulder."**

"A Pelipper should be too heavy," Brendan said.

**"'Oh, hey Georgio! Great battle – um, I mean great contest!' Misty said warmly, extending her hand.**

**'Yeah! I saw the match, your Pelipper was cool…"**

"Take this comment with a grain of salt, because he soon goes off the deep end," Gary warned.**  
**

**"that is an evolved form of Wingull, right?' Ash asked, immediately removing his pokédex."**

"He knows what it is! The only reason he would scan it is for the Pokédex entry," May said.

**"Georgio, however, seemed only interested in Misty, and had turned bright red at her compliment."**

"Should have known this would happen," Hilda said.

**"'Th-thanks a l-lot… you were really pretty – I mean pretty great – a-and congratulations… i-if that was your first battle, you'll be a pro in no time… I guess that y-you're just naturally beautiful – I mean – a-at beauty contests…" Georgio rambled on, fidgeting with his shirt.'"**

"I might be wrong, but I highly doubt he would be acting like this," Misty said.

**"Brock and Dawn immediately realised what was going on. So did Misty."**

"And of course, I don't," Ash said.**  
**

**"'Thank you.' Misty said politely, glancing sideways at Ash to see his reaction. She hoped for jealousy, like when she met Danny… Ash had been extremely annoyed and jealous then…'"**

"I wasn't jealous, just annoyed Misty was giving Danny more attention," Ash explained to his friends.

"Don't forget Rudy, who crushed on Misty," Tracey reminded him.

**"'Wow! Pelipper's a dual-type! Water and flying,"**

"We already know this," Brendan said.**  
**

**"huh…I gotta catch one of these! Right Pikachu!'"**

"He waits until Sinnoh to decide that he wants to catch one?" Max asked. "All she's really doing is exaggerating one (here, he held up a finger) trait of his."**  
**

"I guess if there's one thing positive about this, at least it's not a Kanto or Johto Pokemon, something we've come to expect from her by now," Brendan added.

** "Ash hadn't really noticed anything about Georgio and Misty's exchange, and was in his pokémon-obsessive mood at the moment."**

"Ash is not that obsessed with Pokémon and seriously, he wouldn't really need another flying type from Hoenn, anyway," Brock said.

No one else had to say anything when Gary read aloud,** "Brock and Misty sweatdropped."**

**"'Hey Georgio!' Brock said suddenly, an idea forming in his mind. 'Why don't you hang out with us for a while… anyways, we're all staying at the pokémon centre for the rest of the contests… what do you think?'"**

Once again, no one had to stay anything as Gary read what came through their minds, **"'Brock!' Misty hissed urgently. 'No!'"**

"My response exactly, what was he thinking?" Hilbert asked.**  
**

**"Georgio however looked delighted. 'W-what?! Me… you guys want me to hang out with you?!' This was directed more towards Misty, who smiled slightly.**

**Though she did not want to play around with this poor boy's feelings, it was Brock's idea not hers… and seeing some jealousy from Ash wouldn't hurt anyways…"**

"I'm/he's not jealous of someone I don't/he doesn't know!" Ash, Pikachu and May yelled together. The three of them stared at each other, before looking away.

**"Ash had just snapped out of his pokémon mood. 'Yeah Georgio, you can stay with us! That'll be cool…' he said enthusiastically."**

"At least Ash is acting normal," Hilda said.

"Not for long," Gary said, before continuing: **"'Brock snickered to himself. Ash, you don't have a clue about Georgio, do you? Because if what Tracey told me is correct… you're not going to like him much…'"**

"All Tracey told me was that he was someone Misty met, that's all," Brock explained.

Oshawott folded his arms and said, _"I'm starting to think Georgio is only here for Pokeshipping drama."_

"_You think so?" Piplup asked._

**"'That's great! Thanks!'**

**The five humans (and pokémon) then decided to go for lunch at a café near the pokémon center. Georgio and Misty hadn't yet changed out of their contest attire, as Ash had declared himself far too famished to have to wait for this. (A comment which earned him a light mallet-whack from Misty)."**

"Boy, am I grateful she'll be out of that outfit." Max sighed in relief.

**"As the group walked to the restaurant, Brock and Pikachu both noticed that Ash kept staring at Misty when he thought no one was looking."**

"Probably looking to see if she changed into normal clothes yet," he said.**  
**

**He wasn't the only one, of course.'**

"See why it's not allowed." Barry folded his arms.

**"-**

**As they entered the restaurant, Georgio chivalrously held the door open for Misty. Ash seemed rather confuesd at this gesture, scrunching his eyebrows. He followed Misty inside anyways, only to bang right into the door, which Georgio had immediately let go of after Misty had entered.**

**'OW!' Ash shouted, rubbing his head, as little pidgeys fluttered around it. 'Loser.'**

**Pikachu giggled."**

_"That was not funny,"_ Snivy said.

"What a jerk, a real gentlemen holds the door for everyone, not just ladies," Dawn stated.

**'-**

**'You know, I am pretty starved… all that performing has made me kinda tired.' Misty admitted plopping down on a seat. She set Azurill on the table.**

**'It must have been.' said Brock, sitting across from her with Dawn.'**

**They always sat like that – since they first started travelling – Misty and Ash on one side of the table, and Brock (and now Dawn) on the other. It was like some sort of unspoken arrangement. Anyways, both Brock and Dawn preferred not to sit too close to Ash and Misty during lunch time – Ash because he was a slob, and Misty because she hogged the desserts."**

"Nobody cares about how they sat, or Ash being a slob, or Misty hogging food, can we please get back to what little plot we have?" Leaf pleaded.

**"However, today, Georgio immediately took the place next to Misty, an action which caused Ash a bit of annoyance, as he was forced to pull up a chair at the head of the table instead."**

"Oh boy, here we go again." Cilan groaned.

"There's no rule that says Georgio can't sit where he wants, and even if there was, he's a guest," Iris said.

**"He seemed grumpier than usual as he whined about how the service was slow, and he was still hungry, and the hamburgers didn't have enough cheese on them.'**

What Gary read next was what they thinking as well, '**"Ash! Stop being such a baby!" Misty scolded him across the table.'**

"The real Ash would never whine about that. If he's supposed to be fifteen, he's not acting like it," Dawn said.

**"Georgio smiled at this. Ash scowled at him, and stuck his tongue out at Misty."**

"So immature," Iris stated.

**"'So Misty, have you finally left your gym to your sisters?' Georgio asked, attempting to strike up a conversation without making a fool of himself. 'Last time I came, you didn't seem to want to leave it to them…'**

**'You two know each other!' Ash demanded, surprised, accidentally spraying Dawn with meat and bread crumbs.'**

"That is so gross!" Dawn yelled, and judging from the expressions on some people's faces, they agreed with her.

** "'Ewwwww! Aaaaash!' Dawn squealed in disgust, and immediately left the table to go to the bathroom.'"**

"I would, too," Kenny said.**  
**

**"Misty shot Ash a disdainful look."**

"I bet that scene was only put there so I could be out of the way, and they could have their little drama-fest," Dawn theorized.**  
**

**"'Well, how do you two know each other?' Ash asked again.**

**Misty was about to answer when Georgio beat her to it.**

**'Well – actually… I – um – I asked Misty out on a date once…' he said slowly, blushing."**

"Why didn't Misty stop him? Also, we already know Ash will just get jealous, because this story is really predictable," May commented.

**"CRASH!**

**Ash promptly fell off his chair at this, looking both bewildered and a bit angry.**

**'Y-y-you WHAT?!' he shouted."**

"Called it!" she cheered.

**"Brock, Pikachu and Azurill watched the scene unfold in amusement."**

"We would not be amused, we're in public! Other people are trying to eat!" Brock shouted.**  
**

**"'Ash!' Misty hissed. 'Don't yell like that!'**

**However, she was secretly pleased at Ash's reaction, which was much more violent than she had expected."**

"I would not be pleased!" Misty yelled.**  
**

**"'How come you never told me about this, Misty?!' Ash demanded her suddenly, in an accusatory tone.'**

"_Ash has no business, getting into Misty's personal life," _Corphish said.

**"'Huh – what?!' Misty asked, bewildered. 'You never asked!'"**

"Didn't this happen after you three split up?" Max asked, referring to Ash, Misty and Brock, who all nodded.**  
**

**"'How was I supposed to know?!'**

**'What difference is it to you anyway, Ash?'"**

"Who cares?" Kenny asked.

**"Brock, Pikachu and Azurill held their breath at this question, eagerly awaiting Ash's response."**

"I don't really know what they expect other than denial," Hilda said.

**"'N-nothing… just asking.' Ash said evasively, turning as red as Georgio. 'Who does this guy think he is?' he mutterd angrily to Pikachu.'**

"You wanted him to come to begin with," she added. "You don't even know if she accepted his offer or not."**  
**

**"Misty narrowed her eyes.**

**'Ash Ketchum.' she said dangerously.**

**'Yeah, Mist…' he asked innocently,"**

"Great, I'm using that nickname," Ash said quietly.**  
**

**"and then immediately looked suspicious. 'Did you go on a date with him?'"**

"It's Misty's personal business and Ash would never bother her about it," Brock said.

**"'Ash, what does that have to do with anything?'"**

"Nothing," Bianca said.

**"'Did you go?!' Ash persisted, and Misty thought she saw a hint of worry in his eyes at this.**

**'We had a pokémon battle actually.' Georgio interrupted. 'To see who-'"**

**'DID YOU, MISTY?!'"**

"If he'd let him explain, he may get his question answered, but it seems he only wants to hear Misty talk. That's not fair for Georgio," Cheren said.**  
**

**"ASH! That isn't even your business!"'**

_"That what we've been saying!"_ Corphish shouted.

**"Ash looked slightly hurt."**

"_He's_ hurt? What about Georgio, who has no idea what he did wrong?" Misty asked. "I didn't even date him, anyway."**  
**

** '"I was just asking…' he said bitterly, now looking extremely worried.**

**Misty noted this expression with pleasure. Ash was far too transparent – he was evidently possessive… but whether or not in a romantic way, Misty couldn't tell. What if Ash just was jealous because he thought she had another best friend, other than him and Brock?"**

"That's stupid, if that was the case, he would be jealous of Tracey," she said.**  
**

**"Yes, that was probably it, Misty told herself, trying not to get her hopes up. Still, what had happened in the waiting room earlier…"**

"There goes the Sinnoh plot, all for this drama," Dawn admitted.

**"Brock cleared his throat. Misty snapped out of her thoughts to look at him, and he nodded at Ash, who was glaring at a rather uncomfortable looking Georgio with a ferocity directed generally only to Team Rocket and Gary Oak."**

"Why do Team Rocket and I have to be dragged into this? And Misty has been jealous too," Gary pointed out.

**"'Uh, so Ash… you collect pokémon?' Georgio asked feebly.**

**'Yeah! I bet I have way more,"**

"This matters how?" Hilbert asked.**  
**

**"and stronger ones than you!' Ash retorted childishly, though his tone was rather condescending.'"**

Ash headed to the corner to join Dawn.

**"Misty was surprise at the acrid tone of his voice. Ash never spoke like that to anyone. It was more of what Gary did."**

Leaf's face went pale. "Great, Ash is becoming Gary."

**"'We didn't date, we just had a pokémon battle.' Misty said bluntly."**

"Which Georgio was trying to explain." Max put a hand on his head.**  
**

**"Ash's angry expression was immediately replaced by a slightly relieved, and rather triumphant one.**

**'That's great! I mean – uh, great that you guys battled. Battling is good. Helps you improve your - um – battling skills.' Ash said feebly, attempting to cover up his initial slip."**

"He's not even trying to hide it, is he?" Latias asked.

** "Georgio looked puzzled.**

**Misty rolled her eyes. Ash was jealous, obviously. But then Ash tended to get jealous and possessive about his pokémon too… so that didn't necessarily mean he liked her or anything… or did it?"**

"He does not get 'jealous' about his Pokémon! Possessive, maybe, but not jealous!" May snapped.**  
**

**"Misty sighed, as the rest of the meal continued in relative peace (not counting an argument with Ash, of course)."**

"Can those two not argue?" Bianca asked.

**"-**

**Georgio had joined the group in the pokémon centre," **

"This won't end well," Max said.**  
**

**"where they'd rented a suite so all five of them could sleep comfortably.**

**Ash didn't seem to happy with this plan (of the scheming Brock of course). In fact he seemed much less enthusiastic about Georgio's company after the incident at lunch, for some reason.**

**Georgio, however, seemed quite oblivious to Ash's cold attitude towards him."**

"Georgio should know something's not right," Brock said.**  
**

**Ash watched, as Misty and Dawn sat together on the lower bunk bed, flipping through some contest magazines, squealing occasionally.'**

"Misty squealing is something I really don't want to hear," Iris said.

**"This bugged Ash."**

"I can see why," she said.**  
**

**"Dawn had spoilt Misty, turning her into a girly girl."**

"Never mind, that is a terrible reason. How is it Dawn's fault, Misty is a girl, after all. Tomboy or not, she's still a girl at heart," she added.

**"They always giggled together, flipped through stupid boring magazines."**

"That is an odd thing for her to make Ash think," Iris said. "He just wouldn't care, it's only because it's Misty that he's getting so self-entitled. They could be training, and he would still feel entitled to have Misty all to himself."

**"What the heck did Misty find interesting and so funny in a magazine anyway?"**

"_Why does this matter to him?" _Glaceon asked.

**"'So, there was a cool story about how some kid had saved his opponent's Chimchar from drowning in a contest. Big deal! How many times had he saved, not only pokémon, but the whole world?!'"**

"This is no longer Ash. The real one would at least be proud, considering what he did for Chimchar after Paul released him," Brock said.

**"Heck, he was probably much more interesting than what ever was in that dumb magazine… but nooooo, for the last half and hour, Misty had been sitting with Dawn and reading."**

"_This is worse than Gary," _Pikachu said in defeat.

**"Ash even made a random comment about a bicycle, hoping to instigate Misty into another argument, to at least get her attention.'**

"Now Ash wants to fight with Misty for attention, this is really not like him," Delia commented. "Can't he allow them to bond? They never really got a chance to interact, so why not leave them alone for a while? He has Brock, and his Pokémon, too."

**"Misty had surprisingly ignored this, merely shooting him a disdainful look, as if she knew he was trying to piss her off and was not going to fall for it."**

"All right!" Tracey cheered.**  
**

**"Why?! Misty usually grabbed every opportunity to fight with him, with utmost ebullience! What was the difference now."**

"The difference is that she's trying to bond with Dawn," Max said. The following sentence ticked almost everyone off: **"Dawn. Stupid Dawn. It's all her fault. She's making my Misty too girly."**

_"Like stated before, he is not entitled to her! If he wants her attention that much, why doesn't he just fess up!"_ Snivy snapped**.**

"Ash is really acting like an overprotective friend, and we all know what happens in those situations," Gary said.

"To add to that, nothing is my fault, and I am not stupid! Are we really supposed to feel sorry for this _brat_?" Dawn asked. "And how am I making her 'too girly'?"

**"Not that Ash minded a girly Misty that much…it's just when she preferred to talk to Dawn instead of him…."**

"At least Dawn interacts with Misty, there shouldn't be a problem," May said.

**"In fact, Ash loved Misty's new appearance,"**

"We didn't," Lucas said.

** "as he stared rather unknowingly at the girl, who was rather absent-mindedly toying with a lock of long orange hair.'**

"I don't want to hear about Misty's hair, we don't care!" Max whined.

**"Her hair looks very nice like that…Ash mused, but immediately snapped out of this, blushing."**

"It's just hair that was loosened, besides, I've seen better," Ash mumbled.

**"He did not just think that."**

"Yes, he did," Latias said.

**"Ash considered ridiculing a water pokémon, perhaps Tentacool. That would certainly give him Misty's undivided attention… though possibly her mallet's undivided attention as well. Still, it could be worth the risk…."**

"And more of Ash being a idiot for attention. Cute," Bianca said, sarcastically.

**"'Hi, uh – Ash?' Ash's attempt to string together a good enough insult for Tentacool was immediately interrupted by – Georgio."**

"This won't be pretty," Lucas said, dreading the worst.

**"Georgio sat down on to the bed next to Ash, staring slightly dreamily at Misty."**

"Of course," Ash said.

**"'What?' Ash said, rather annoyed.'**

**Georgio annoyed him. Stupid twerp… how could he have the nerve to ask out Misty? Didn't he know about her temper?!"**

"I don't really know what he expected," May said. "We all have dreams, what makes him so special?" (#1)

**"No, he probably didn't even know her at all, he was probably one of those morons who just liked her because she was so pretty and"**

"Not to me," Ash said.

**"– no Ash did not think she was pretty! What a crazy idea!"**

"Yes, he did," Latias repeated. "If he's going to go into denial, could he have at least put 'because he thought she was so pretty'?"

**Georgio, apparently aware of Ash's inner turmoil, leant forward and whispered. 'Hey Ash, I think I have a problem.'**

**Goody, Ash thought gleefully."**

"Jerk," Barry said.

**"'What?'**

**'Well…' Georgio began rather shyly, his cheeks turning red. 'The thing is – I've kinda liked Misty for a long time…'"**

"Why didn't he come to Brock?" Hilda asked. "He may not be aware of his knowledge of romance, but Brock is older, and so he'd know better than Ash. This is just there for more drama, isn't it?"

**"He continued, unaware of Ash's murderous glare.**

**'…and since you're such a good friend of hers – I was wondering of you could help – give me advice…'**

"What about me?" Brock asked.

**"Georgio looked expectantly at Ash, who opened his mouth, but decided not to speak, for the only answer he could think of was"**

"'She's mine', right?" Ash asked.

**"'Pikachu, thundershock this creep!'"**

Everyone's jaws dropped open. The real Ash would never have said something like that.

**"'…you know, about asking her out-'**

**'NO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!' Ash exploded.**

"Again, he's not even trying to hide it," Latias said again.

**"'Wh-why not?' Georgio asked, in a rather affronted tone.**

"Good question," Tracey said.

**"'Ash, what's wrong?' Misty asked, as she and Dawn looked over at the commotion.**

**Ash looked away, refusing to reply.**

**'Misty, actually I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me because-' Georgio began timidly."**

"Didn't he get shot down last time?" Leaf asked.

**"'I told you, NO!' Ash snarled.**

"He wasn't talking to you!" May exclaimed. "Let Misty speak for herself!"

**"Misty raised her eyebrows, though her heart skipped a beat. Why would Ash be so angry at this?**

**'Why not, Ash?'**

**'Yeah, why not?' asked Georgio suspiciously. 'Does she already have a boyfriend, or something?'"**

"He shouldn't have asked that, now I'm going to lie," Ash said.

**"Ash gulped, as Misty's eyes met his at this question.**

**'Y-Yeah, she – she kind of does.' he said softly.**

**Misty's pulse quickened, at the intense look in Ash's brown eyes… was he going to admit it? Did he actually have feelings for her?"**

"Liar," Professor Oak said.**  
**

**"'Who?!' Georgio and Dawn yelled at the same time, both looking equally shocked."**

"What's the big deal?" Iris asked.

**Misty continued to stare at Ash, eyebrows raised.**

**'Um – well – you see – I – uh…' Ash looked at Misty, a bit worriedly, trying to read her expression.**

**'Hey guys!' Brock said suddenly, choosing the perfect moment to exit the bathroom. 'What's up?'"**

"Thank you, Brock!" Hilda cheered.

**"Brilliant timing, Brock, Misty thought, inwardly sighing, as she saw Ash jump up in surprise.**

**'R-r-rudy!' Ash said very quickly, with a slightly disgusted expression, and jumped off the bed, grabbed Pikachu and ran out of the room, yelling something about pokémon training."**

"You can tell he's lying," Brock said. "Someone should have told him they hadn't seen each other for a while."

**"'RUDY?!' Misty shouted incredulously. 'ASH KETCHUM YOU KNOW I REFUSED HIM BECAUSE OF-' she stopped there, turned red, and buried her face in the pillow.**

**Georgio looked incredibly embarassed too, and mumbled something about buying potions, and exited the room in a hurry."**

"I can't blame them," Max said.

**"Dawn patterd her back comfortingly. 'I think I've realised what's wrong… no need to worry Misty, we'll sort this out.'**

**'I need to talk to Ash…' Misty murmured, getting up and leaving the room.**

**'Okay, what just happened?' Brock asked Dawn, crossing his arms. 'And who's Rudy?'"**

"If Tracey told me about Georgio, then he should have told me about Ruby, as well as Danny," Brock pointed out.

**"Ash sighed, as he sat on the ground, petting Pikachu.**

**He was at the large pond outside the pokémon centre, used for keeping water pokémon. A couple Goldeen and Magikarp splashed around in it."**

"And it reminded him of Misty, right?" Bianca asked.**  
**

**"The sun was setting, and the sky was splashed with hues of orange and pink, which were reflected off the scintillating waters.**

**The kind of thing Misty'd probably call 'romantic'…"**

"Well, I was close," she said.

**"Misty… he'd probably screwed that chance up… though Ash wondered if he would ever have the courage to tell her… he didn't want to lose her as a friend, for she was his best human friend… but then people like Georgio and Rudy just made it so hard on him!"**

"It's not their fault, it's his own fault, he can't blame outside influences whenever he's too scared to confess," May said.

**"Georgio… Ash balled his fists at the name… of course, Rudy was just as bad. Ash couldn't believe Rudy's name had even slipped out of his mouth! But then again, better to put the blame on Rudy then tell her the truth…**

**Of course, Misty wasn't fooled. Ash knew that she knew that he was lying. Rudy, fortunately, was never Misty's boyfriend, though Ash had a strong feeling he had asked her out.**

**I dedicate this victory to the girl who saved my sister and stole my heart…"**

"Why is he dwelling on the past?" Tracey asked.

**"Ash scowled at the memory of Rudy's words. He'd even invited Misty to a private dinner… and Misty had seemed all confused after that… and then later, Rudy had told Ash that he was a lucky guy… at the time Ash hadn't thought of it much, but now suddenly, as the memories rushed back, Ash was overcome by an urge to know what exactly had gone on between Rudy and Misty back at Trovita…"**

"Nothing really went on, he just asked me to stay with him," Misty explained.

**"'Hi, Ash.'**

**Ash's heart fluttered at her voice.**

**What did she want… was she going to kill him for what he said earlier?"**

"She should," Brendan said.

**"'What do you want?'**

**The words came out harsher than he had meant them to."**

"Jerk," Barry repeated.

**"Misty didn't seem to mind, and sat down next to him anyways.**

**'Thanks for covering up for me with Georgio.' she said."**

"What!?" Misty shouted. "That's my reaction to all of this drama?"

**"Ash was shocked. He had expected an angry tirade, or some annoying question, but not this.**

**'I mean, I had already refused him once. I'd kinda feel mean to do it again.' she said.**

**He smiled a bit, finally looking at her.**

**She is very pretty…"**

"We got it the first time," Kenny said.

**"'Uh - no problem, Mist… I could tell you were uncomfortable.'**

**Misty seemed ready to say something but then decided against it.**

**'And – uh – sorry about the Rudy thing… I just – he was the first guy that popped into my head…'"**

"I think I can guess why," Tracey said.

**"Misty raised her eyebrows at this, smirking slightly, but said nothing.**

**'Hey Misty…' Ash asked tentatively. 'Could I ask you something?'**

**Misty nodded, staring out at the pond.**

**'What exactly happened at Trovita back then?'**

**Misty looked at Ash now, questioningly.**

**'That was years ago? How come you're asking now?'"**

"Exactly what I was about to say," Misty stated.

**"'Uh – just remembered it you know, with Rudy and all… so I was asking…' Ash said sheepishly.**

**'Well…' Misty said softly, and Ash scooted a tiny bit closer to her.**

**'He asked my to stay with him.'"**

"That last sentence did not make sense," Cheren pointed out.

**"'What?' Ash's eyes widened. He knew Rudy had been up to something, the stupid bugger, but not something that big."**

"He wasn't 'up to anything'," Iris said.

**"'He asked me to stay with him at Trovita.' Misty repeated.**

**'Stay as in – for good?' Ash asked, his voice tight."**

"That was ages ago, he's acting like it's happening right now," Lucas said.

**"'Yeah.'**

**'And you – you said no, right?'"**

No one needed to say it as Gary read, **"'No, I said yes, genius, which is why I am here right now.' came Misty's sarcastic reply.'**

**'Why?' was Ash's next question."**

"This is dragging on," Barry said.

**"'Huh?'**

**'Why – why did you choose to – to stay with - me – rather than with him?'"**

"Because he's my friend, that's all," Misty said.

**"Misty took a deep breath. 'Well, for one thing you owned me a bike and-'"**

She groaned. "I stopped bringing that up at that point!"

"Ash rolled his eyes. 'Seriously, Misty… what was it really?' he asked softly."

"Here comes more denial," Gary said, as he read this line: **"'That! Just that! My bike, okay!' Misty said quickly, with an edge to her voice."**

"That doesn't explain why she got angry at Ash when her bike came back and she thought Ash didn't care about what they went through together," Brock said.

**"Ash decided not to push her."**

"That's good," Dawn said.

**"They sat there together in silence, watching the sun set, as the sky turned dark.**

**'Misty…' Ash said suddenly, his voice still soft.**

**'Hmm?'**

**His heart thumping wildly, Ash reached out to slip his glove-covered hand through hers. Misty looked at him in surprise, but Ash continued to stare at the sky.**

**Luckily it was dark, as they were both blushing furiously.**

**'It wasn't ever really about the bike, was it?'"**

"I thought the writer just said he decided not to push her," N said.

**"Misty's heart leapt at this question.**

**He couldn't possibly have figured that out, he's supposed to be dense! Oh Mew, my brilliant excuse, what do I do?"**

"Let me change the word 'brilliant' to 'terrible'," Gary said.

**"Ash squeezed her hand gently, and Misty finally stuttered out a response.**

**'N-no… not really.'"**

When Gary didn't read anything else for a few seconds, Ash asked him to continue, to which he responded, "End of chapter."

"Not that bad of an ending, but the rest of the chapter more than made up for it," Iris said. "We already know what our reward will be for sitting through four chapters of drama: More of it."

**"A/N – Well that's all I had time for now… sorry, but this isn't actually a cliffy… I just found it a nice place to leave this at…hope you liked =D**

**And yes, I know they keep screwing up and not confessing… but seriously, it's Ash and Misty… (and anime)… it's bound to get complicated with those two… don't worry they will end up together… sooner or later… ;)… but first I want to have some fun with them, you know awkwardness and little moments… tee hee hee"**

"Oh, great," Ash and Misty said.

**"REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xx**

**High Queen"**

"Say, how many chapters is this?" Ash asked, as Hilda took Gary's place.

"Ten chapters," Professor Oak answered.

"This is going to be long," Kenny said, before whispering to Dawn, "You think we should punish Ash like we did Misty?"**  
**

Dawn whispered back with a grin, "Yes. Not the exact same thing, but he should still have to suffer."

"What are they whispering about?" Max wondered, as Hilda began to read the fifth chapter...

* * *

#1: That last line was a SpongeBob quote (from The Sponge Who Could Fly).


End file.
